Unanswered Questions
by Alpha007
Summary: Following on from 'Brilliant and Brave'. Jaime MacInarah is an Omni-Psychic, as well as a Half-Human/Half-Time Lord Hybrid. But it still doesn't explain how that all happened. For Jaime her questions need answers, but the only person who can answer them is in another Universe. There's only one thing she can do.
1. Superpowered Sex

Picking up from where it was left off, we find Jaime and John David in the bedroom. This chapter is explicit and contains alot of sexual content. What I originally wrote was extremely detailed and I wasn't sure if it would have gone into the non existent MA rating. So I had to edited into oblivion.

however...the longer, more detailed versions are posted on Archive of Our Own under the title 'Bedroom Shenanigans'

* * *

When she dragged him into her room, Doctor John David Smith didn't stand a chance. Jaime threatened to use her telekinetic abilities cut his clothes off if he didn't take them off in quick fashion. And now they were both naked on the bed, kissing. It was mostly tongues on John's part but Jaime was still figuring it all out, considering she'd only kissed twice before. And one of those moments had been a green female alien. Not to mention they had been well kinky! A mischievous thought suddenly entered her mind and she grinned. John sensed it.

"What? What is it?" He asked, looking up at her with a frown.

The dark-haired Scot took his wrists and pinned them above his head. He gasped a little, expecting something. "Dae ye want me tae show ye wha' I can dae?" Jaime asked him, a lustful smirk appearing on her face.

"Oh? And what might that be?" He enquired, suddenly aching in anticipation. Trying to control himself had been very hard to do ever since Jaime regenerated. She could feel his hardness underneath her and giggled. John raised a brow.

"This!" Jaime said, sitting up and waving her left hand.

Before he could even register what she was doing J.D found himself tied up in invisible restraints, his legs suddenly spread wide. And no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't move one bit. "Alright!" He huffed. "What did you do, miss Smarty Pants?"

Jaime grinned. "Telekinetic Binding." She said.

"Well, it's a bit uncomfortable. Can you 'unbind' me?"

"Why?" She leaned in and kissed him, where he kissed back. *When I'm jus' gettin' started!* J.D heard her telepathic voice in his mind, then he felt her fingers on his sides again and he jerked, giggling.

"Stop that!" He protested but she just smiled wickedly and continued to tickle him up to his armpits, which made him yelp laughter even more. And he couldn't even escape her wandering fingers because he was so tightly bound by invisible binds. He'd never been this ticklish before and poor J.D concluded it a Donna thing.

Jaime couldn't help it, she loved hearing him laugh. It just sounded too cute for words. And for a skinny fella he was quite lean and had muscles on his arms. But what was going on with her own body? Why was she getting all tingling down in her loins. Suddenly her Time Lord mind kicked in.

 _'Sexual arousal'. Also known as 'turned on' or 'feeling horny'. The more a female gets aroused the more she will..._

"Stop it," John cried between guffaws. "Stop it, it mean it." Smiling wickedly Jaime knew that wasn't true. He was getting turned on too. She could smell his arousal. The Scottish girl stopped her tickling and listened to his panting.

Again, she leaned in, teasing him. "Och, ye so obviously loved tha'."

He didn't answer as he was still out of breath. So she kissed him and suddenly scooted down his body. This panicked John. "Where are you going?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Shhh!" She hushed and felt Jaime squeeze his balls, making him gasp.

Remembering she was stronger than normal she would be careful, after all, a man's reproductive system was important to him. Instead she tickled them which made him squirm and groan, followed by tickling his inner thighs.

John's yelp was really quite high and he giggled, struggling and squirming. She raised her brows at this. It turned out his ribs and pits weren't the only part of him that was ticklish. Feeling curious Jaime reached back and tickled the sole of his right foot. The reaction was amazing.

He gasped, eyes going wide and guffawed very loud laughter. It seemed his feet were very sensitive considering she was only ghosting her fingers up and down his foot. "No, not there!" He pleaded. "Please not there."

The tingling in her loins was even more pronounced. Jaime grinned wickedly.

"Please, please!" He begged, eyes watering. He could barely move because he was so tightly bound and he wanted to come so badly but he couldn't.

And then he felt her fingers ghosting on his left foot and he could barely take it anymore. "Oh, Rassilon, fuck no!" J.D swore, squirming and guffawed laughter. "No more, no more..." He begged. "I gotta come!"

"Aww, dae ye?" She teased. "How can ye dae tha' if yer trapped inside and out."

He thought about the question and guffawed laughter as she tickled his feet again. But now he could feel her tickling his testicles again, making him whimper and jerk. Only that wasn't possible because she only had two arms. Then he felt ticklish fingers ghosting up and down his sides and arm pits.

He was crying laughter now, howling loudly, wanting to escape the wandering fingers. He was aching so much down below that it was getting painful. "How!" He howled out.

"Sorry, wha'?" Jaime replied, entranced by all the tickling and calculating how long he could go for.

"Too...many...hands!" J.D gasped out, grimacing and laughing and crying.

"Och, tha's the great thing with Aerokinesis. Wind generated limbs."

He gasped a sob. This was so unfair, it really was.

"Cheating!" John gasped out and then giggled when windy fingers tickled at his nipples.

"Naw, it ain't cheatin'." Jaime replied. "Jus' usin' my powers in a good way for once."

He sobbed and giggled, howled laughter and struggled. Then he groaned and whimpered, moaned that he needed to come. She stopped altogether and laughed when he growled in frustration. He was panting and catching his breath, but she also noticed he was crying. Was that supposed to happen?

 _Some people are known to cry tears of relief in a good way_. The Time Lord dictionary spoke up. _But it is also known that tickling was and is still used as a form of torture._

Oh! A grim expression appeared on her face.

"You little minx!" John growled. "Just you wait, I'll do the same to you!"

Jaime raised her brows and smiled wickedly. "Och, aye?" She sat forward and tickled his balls. "Is tha' a promise?" All the reply she got was a whimper.

Then Jaime began to tease, tickle and deny the Half-Time Lord until he was highly frustrated and fit to burst. And she wasn't totally evil, she'd grant him a release after a while. Next, the dark-haired Scot used Vibration Emission, only this was wind powered. Her hands blurred as she masturbated him.

Within seconds John was nearing orgasm and he was crying out in excitement. He had no idea what she was doing with her hands but it felt really good. "Oh god, oh Rassilon...I'm coming, I'm coming! Oh please, please, pleeeee..." And he did finally reach a full orgasm where he yelled loudly.

And he spurted like a Las Vegas water fountain.

Jaime watched in awe as his come landed all over the place. Good thing the TARDIS is self-cleaning! By the time she'd finished, John had nine orgasms all within a couple of seconds of each other. When she stopped and sat back she watched as his sweat covered body trembled and shuddered.

John could feel the painful ache in his testicles and the ache in his penis from all the orgasms he'd had. He could also feel her crawling back up to him and he whimpered as her foot briefly touched his manhood.

"There now!" Jaime soothed, wiping away the tears and then waved her hand and he felt the binds let him go. "Ye'll be okay."

He had red eyes from so much crying.

"Aww, my poor wee Johnny." She continued soothing, wiping the tears away again.

He was glad he could move again and he moved his arms so that he was stroking her back, then he shifted his legs to protect his privates. She kissed him and he kissed back, closing his eyes as she stroked the side of his face and ran her fingers through his hair. It calmed him down somewhat and it felt good.

But then she heard snoring and looked down at him. "Wha?" Jaime exclaimed. "He fell asleep on me!" She carefully shifted off J.D and sat next to him. "How come my mind kept giving me lessons in sex education?" She asked out loud and the 'Human to Half-Time Lord' book appeared on her bed. "Och, is that a hint?"

She received a nudge from the TARDIS.

"Okay." She picked up the book and opened it, realising something. "Ugh! My hands are all sticky." Never the less she read the first few pages until her eyes began to droop and she too fell asleep.

* * *

A little while later J.D woke up feeling slightly better than before, though he could still feel his penis and testicles aching. And when he touched his shaft and its head he hissed and pulled back his hand. It was still very much sensitive. He had to admit, she was very good with her hands, despite having been rubbed raw and reduced to tears.

Speaking of Jaime, he could hear whimpering and looking around confirmed she was sleeping, but most likely having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning, whimpering fearfully, the book laying open on the bed. Poor thing, she was still experiencing bad dreams and John had to sympathise with her. It didn't matter what he was, he still had nightmares of the Time War.

John shifted on the bed and shook her shoulder to wake her up. "Come on, darling." He mumbled. She gasped awake, eyes flashing open and almost punching him, until she realised who was hovering over her. Jaime groaned in annoyance. "Don't tell me, it was Utopia again?" He asked and she nodded. Those damn Toclafane! "Don't worry, they'll soon fade from memory," John told her and kissed her on the lips. "In the meantime, let me make you feel better."

Jaime raised her brows at him. "Oh? And how will ye dae tha'?" She asked coyly. He kissed her again, this time longer while his right hand slid down her body towards her privates. She felt his fingers glide over her most sensitive areas and she giggled at the ticklish sensation she felt, then jerked her legs and giggled even more when he began to rub her vagina.

J.D looked down at her with a raised brow and grin. "Oh? Are you ticklish down there?" He asked and her dark brown eyes were wide.

She clearly hadn't expected that.

He continued to rub, passing a finger over her sensitive part, while she jerked her legs and giggled. Jaime could feel the tingling feeling in her loins returning as the Half-Time Lord tickled her non-stop. "Blimey! You're getting wet down there a lot!" John said to her. But she barely heard him through all the giggling she was doing. How come she was so sensitive down there, and was it normal?

Her Time Lord mind told her it was entirely normal.

Soon enough the tingling sensation in her loins became even more intense and she could feel a dull throbbing take place in her most sensitive area. Jaime grabbed a handful of bed covers as she began to feel hot and she raised her hips now and again. She was coming and she moaned loudly, ignoring the feeling of wanting to pee.

John watched her reaction, calculating. He noticed her biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed, then she cried out as she neared orgasm. She could feel it coming, she was within seconds of climaxing.

However before that could happen he pulled his hand away and all that feeling abated. Jaime groaned and opened her eyes when she heard John chuckling. "Uh-uh, not yet!" He said and a look of annoyance appeared on her face. "Two can play at that game." He added with a cheeky grin and ran his hands up her body.

She wiggled a little until he got to her breasts, then he tickled her nipples and she wiggled even more, squeaking. It made her loins ache even more. After teasing them enough he moved his hands further up her body until he got to her armpits...and that's when she suddenly jerked and squeaked again.

"What was that?" The Half-Time Lord enquired. "Are you ticklish there too?" Jaime shook her head. That made him laugh. "Oh, I think you are." And he started tickling her armpits

Jaime outright laughed as she tried to jerk away from his unrelenting fingers. She wanted him to stop but he wouldn't and as it continued she ached for an orgasm. John sensed it and stopped, watching as she panted for breath. She had a thin sheen of sweat on her body and he smiled, because no matter how sensitive his penis was feeling he too was aching once again.

J.D lowered his head and kissed her on the lips, feeling her hands in his hair. He loved the way she ran her hands along his scalp and he practically purred while she could feel his hardness.

"And do you know what I can do?" He asked once he ended the kiss. Jaime shook her head, her lips swollen and her eyes darker than normal. "This!" And he shuffled down to her crotch. At this point she was very wet and he could smell it.

Jaime was wondering what he was going to do until she felt his fingers in her. It felt very odd and she squeaked and giggled as it was rather ticklish Then his thumb brushed over her most sensitive area making her giggle even more.

To get her off even more John used his free hand to tickle her nipples again. She had the tingling feeling again, only it was a bit more intense and she was throbbing so much she was lifting her hips. As her orgasm neared, Jaime moaned and groaned, followed by a string of 'yes'. But right at the last moment J.D stopped what he was doing and once again the feeling of hotness and tingling abated, leaving her growling in frustration.

"Are you okay?" He asked all too innocently and Jaime scowled at him.

The expression made him chuckle again and he wiggled his fingers inside her. It still felt odd and she jerked, laughing at the way the tickling inside her got more intense. The Half-Time Lord looked amazed at this. Not only was she ticklish outside of her privates but she was even more ticklish inside.

He continued wiggling his fingers in her until she couldn't take it anymore and closed her legs...or at least tried to. J.D was in the way and he kept pushing them back down.

"Stop, stop!" She squeaked laughter and he did, pulling out, fingers wet. Jaime gasped, humping the bed a bit, panting from being tickled again. All she wanted was an orgasm, but her eyes widened as she watched John lick his wet fingers.

"Mmmm..." He said with a wicked grin. "There's something else I can do too!" He said and brought his face closer to her privates, smelling her arousal while pushing her legs further part.

Jaime wondered what he was doing until she felt him fiddling with her most sensitive area, his finger scraping over the throbbing head. She yelled, followed by practically jumping in the air. Next thing she knew he flicked and twisted which made her snort laughter.

"Well, it looks like up have another ticklish spot." J.D flicked and twisted it again before rubbing around it.

"Och! Oh god..." Jaime snorted laughter and couldn't close her legs no matter how hard she tried, then snorted more laughter. Whatever he was doing she was far too ticklish for words.

And if that wasn't enough John began to tease, tickle and continually deny her, just like she did to him. And the look on her face every time he stopped was priceless. And by the fifth denial Jaime's very sensitive area was now throbbing painfully and in need of an orgasm. John noticed it was very red and engorged.

Then when he went down on her again she gasped and moaned before falling into fits of mad laughter. That was a new one and the Half-Time Lord looked at her with raised brows.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Jus' too ticklish!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" And he quite purposefully pinched at her sensitive area, rubbing it. Jerking her hips she laughed again before slapping his hand away.

"I git it," she growled. "Ye can deny me jus' as good as I can tae ye!" She grinned in a cheeky way. "Withou' all the cryin'."

"Hey!" John sat up and stared at her, surprised by the insult. It appeared women could get really catty when denied countless times. He was part Donna, he could be catty too!

"I'd rather ye jus' fuck me!" Jaime invited and J.D blinked in surprise. Well, that was rather direct.

"Uhh, yeah, I'd like that," John replied. "Only you were a bit too good with your hands. I'm still feeling very sensitive."

Jaime looked at his half-hard penis and smirked. "Maybe I can persuade ye!" She said and beckoned to him.

Grinning, he came back up to her and she gently grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him down so that they were kissing again. He didn't notice her right hand moving towards his crotch but he gasped when he felt her grab his penis.

ZAPPP!

J.D yelled loudly and even jumped quite high, landing beside Jaime who was giggling at his reaction. "What the hell did you do that for?" He asked angrily.

"Have a gander!" She told him.

He narrowed his eyes and looked down at his manhood when he realised he could feel an irritating prickling along his penis and testicles. There was an odd blue aura around them and when he touched his penis his fingers received a painful electric shock. John yelped and shook his hand. "What's this in aid of?" He asked.

"Like I said, maybe a little persuasion can help!"

His eyes were wide. "How? What?" He was very worried she was up to something.

"This." And she closed her right hand into a fist and watched his reaction.

The irritating prickling feeling turned into sharp and painful electrical shocks, starting from the tip of his penis all the way to his scrotum. "Gahh!" John's eyes widened and he howled in pain before he curled up, grimacing. He could barely get a word out as his eyes watered. It hurt so much! Giving him enough time Jaime opened her fist and the irritating prickling returned. The Half-Time Lord sighed a sob.

"Or there's this." And she clicked her fingers of her left hand, making the irritating prickling turn into a mild tickle.

John looked confused which made Jaime smile. Then she closed her left hand into a fist. The mild tickling turned into an intense vibration that captured every part of his penis and testicles. His very sensitive head being buzzed on and a gasping, giggling wide-eyed John shifted on the bed, jerking his hips as his penis got hard in quick fashion.

Within seconds he was nearing an orgasm and whimpering that he was coming. But he didn't get to do that because Jaime opened her left fist and he groaned at the denial, rubbing his hands over his face and looking frustrated. His penis was back to being mildly tickled, its head feeling even more sensitive.

"What are you trying to prove?" John asked tiredly.

The dark-haired Scot chuckled. "That I'm the one in charge!" She replied and he looked at her with a stunned expression.

"What?"

She grinned at his exclamation. "Now fuck me, big boy!"

J.D suddenly looked nervous. "I'm not really..." A click of her fingers of her right hand saw the return of the irritating prickling and he stared as she threatened to fist her right hand.

"Okay, okay!" John quickly mounted her but looked worried. "What about this...thing?" He pointed at the odd shield, force field, whatever it was and frowned when Jaime laughed.

"Wouldn't it make sexual intercourse a hell if a lot better?"

He snorted in disbelief. "You're weird."

"Thank ye," she replied and smacked J.D's arse so hard it surprised him. "Now git goin' big boy!" Jaime growled.

With a nervous sigh he aligned his hard penis with her vagina and carefully pushed in, checking with her to see that if she was okay or not. Jaime said she was so he began to pump in and out. Soon they both reached a level of excitement, their bodies full of sweat, their hair stuck to their foreheads or the back of the neck. Next thing J.D knew she'd managed to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his lower back, apparently to get a better grip.

It was Jaime who climaxed first, squealing 'yes' all the way. And when she had her orgasm she screamed a very loud 'fan-dabby-dozy', her body experiencing aftershocks.

Seconds after that, J.D came with grunts and growled when he experienced his tenth orgasm of the night, spurting out of his sensitive penis. He chuckled and wiggled his hips when he felt the electrical prickling tickling at his sensitive head.

"Wow!" Jaime gasped as she placed her forehead on his sweaty shoulder. She could feel the electrical shield prickling her inside and out. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah, amazing." John grunted, wiggled his hips again and giggled. "I couldn't help noticing but we're floating right now." He said and Jaime laughed.

"See, ye were tha' good ye made me lose control!" John grinned at her compliment and once they floated back down he pulled out of her and rolled off her.

A satisfied Jaime closed her eyes while John checked out the electrical shield around his penis and testicles. "Where did all the semen go?" He enquired.

"Yer wee wigglers got fried." Came the reply.

"Oh, okay." He frowned, confused. "Is there any chance you can t..." He halted when he saw that she was asleep."Hmmm, I guess I'll have to wait." John mumbled and snuggled into her.

Despite the irritation he was asleep within seconds.


	2. Wilf and Luke

Several hours later Rose and the Doctor were in the kitchen busy making breakfast. The TARDIS had the radio turned on to a non-Earth radio station playing Earth classics. The Doctor was singing along to Queen's 'Radio Ga Ga'. Rose was laughing at his antics.

"You've had your time, you've had your power," the Doctor sung, grinning at Rose. "You've..."

"Yet tae have yer finest hour!" Another voice sung and they looked over to see Jaime standing in the doorway.

Her raven coloured hair was wet, having recently showered. She was also wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt with light brown Capri's and green and yellow hi-tops. Her denim jacket was held in her right hand.

"Hey, you're up!" Rose spoke up as Jaime walked in and placed her jacket on the back of a chair.

The Doctors suit jacket was on a chair opposite and it appeared he and Rose were cooking full English breakfasts.

"Of course. Wha' else would I be doin'. I could hear ye singin' from three corridors away." Jaime said to the Doctor and he grinned.

"Well it is a very popular rock song." The Time Lord replied.

"How was your night?" Rose asked with a cheeky grin. "You've got a spring in your step."

"Rose!" The Doctor warned.

"What? I'm just asking." When she turned back to Jaime she noticed the Scot was staring at her. "What? Do I have something on me?" But she felt a weird creeping in her mind and she realised she was being mind-read.

"Och, nae way!" Jaime breathed. "Nae frickin' way!" The Doctor was looking between Rose and Jaime, frowning. "Ye two did it, ye actually went and did it!"

Both the Doctor and Rose went red faced, knowing what she meant. "Tha' is brilliant!" Jaime laughed and noticed a cup of tea appear on the table. "Thanks!" She sat down and took a sip.

Poor Rose looked well and truly embarrassed.

"Looks like your next lesson in Telepathy is going to be on keeping your barriers raised." The Doctor told her and turned to Jaime, an annoyed expression on his face. "Jaime, what did I tell you about reading people's minds."

"Tha' I shouldnae dae it unless given permission." She replied, grimacing at the telling off she was given. "Sorry, Doctor."

He smiled as Rose put her arm around his waist. "As a matter of fact we did spend the night together," the Doctor continued. "Just like you spent the night with John."

Jaime grinned wickedly. "And it was awesome. I think I learned quite a lot!" She said and the Doctor and Rose exchanged a glance.

"Where is J.D anyway?" The blonde queried.

Jaime was still grinning. "Oh, he will be along shortly." She replied.

A couple of minutes later, just as breakfast was being served, John did turn up. Having also recently showered, his hair was still slightly wet, but spiky. He wore a blue t-shirt with a dark green jumper and red converse, and most unusual he wore a pair of dark coloured baggy jeans instead of the ones he usually wore. The Doctor raised a brow as J.D gingerly sat down after placing his suit jacket on the back of the chair.

"You alright?" He asked his twin as he dug into his breakfast.

"Never better!" Came the quick reply, then the Half-Time Lord grunted before looking at Jaime. She was grinning back in a cheeky manner.

Figuring they were having some sort of weird mind-sex, Rose turned her attention to the Doctor.

"So, what are we going to do today?" She asked.

He seemed to be trying to figure out what was going on between John and Jaime. The dark-haired Scot was giggling while the Half-Time Lord kept shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Doctor!" Rose sounded annoyed and he turned to look at her.

"Yes?" She repeated her question. "Oh, right. I thought we'd go and visit Wilf. I told him he'd see us again and it will ease his worries over what happened with Jaime."

Rose nodded. "Okay, good idea." Then she noticed that Jaime was holding up her fork that had a sausage on it and she was smirking rather seductively at John. His eyes were wide and he kept glancing at the sausage, then at Jaime, shuffling in his seat. Next, she brought it to her mouth and almost seemed to suck on it before biting off the end and chewing on it, John quite vocally groaned.

"Do you two mind not doing...whatever it is you're doing...at the table." The Doctor admonished the couple.

Honestly, he and Rose had more sexual control than these two did.

"Sorry, Doctor!" They both said.

Rose smiled. "I think it's cute." She told the Doctor and he felt her hand on his upper thigh. The Time Lord's face went red, but he smiled all the same. 'Never mind!' He thought to himself, listening as Jaime giggled.

"What was that you said about Wilf?" John spoke up, still shuffling in his seat.

"We're going to visit him," Rose told the Half-Time Lord. "So he will know that Jaime didn't die."

The Scottish teen nodded, agreeing with the decision.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked J.D, and the Doctor was interested too.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Came the rather quick reply.

"You just seem to be shuffling on your chair a lot." The Doctor told him.

"Uhh..." John gulped, his eyes wide, face going red and he looked at Jaime for help.

She smiled and put her hand on his upper back. "He's fine. I jus' overworked him a bit, tha's all." She replied and John's face went even more red.

"Jaime!" He whined.

The Doctor grimaced and Rose chuckled. "I really didn't want to know that." The Time Lord said.

* * *

Wilfred Mott watched as Donna walked back down the hill. She didn't stay to keep him company, she never did these days and she'd only come up to give him his flask of tea. Normally Donna sat with him and they would discuss the stars and different planets. Not anymore. She was never interested in that sort of stuff now and only ever talked about Shaun and the wedding. He didn't really mind that though. Sighing, Wilfred sat back down at his Telescope, preparing to scan the dark skies once more.

"Ye know, if ye swing ye Telescope over tae the Milky Way" a voice spoke up, making him jump in shock. "Ye might be able tae see a planet called Gemini~9X7."

Wilf stared at the raven haired, pale skinned female. She was a stranger to him, and he'd never seen her around here before.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to sneak up on the elderly!" Wilf said and the female seemed to grimace.

"Sorry. I was jus' waitin' for Donna to leave." She said and Wilf frowned. If this girl knew Donna, then why was she hiding from her?

"What? Who are you?" He asked. The young female didn't answer him as she appeared to be listening to something. "Hello? Are you okay?" He asked and she smiled.

"Fan-dabby-dozy!" She replied and a sudden wind kicked up, followed by by a wheezing/groaning sound.

"Oh, my..." Wilf's eyes were wide as the blue police box shaped Time Machine materialised several feet away.

"And look who's here!" The young female said.

The TARDIS finally fully became solid and the first to step out was the Time Lord.

"Doctor! You came back." Wilf stated, going over to the Time Lord and embraced him in a hug.

"Of course I did," the Doctor replied. "I always keep my word."

Next out of the TARDIS were the other Doctor and Rose. Wilf grinned. "John, Rose... How are you?" He asked, also hugging them. But his smile faltered when he noticed someone was missing. "Oh no, don't tell me. She didn't make it." The strange Scottish female was stood beside him now while the Doctor grinned.

"No, she did make it," he nodded at the female. "That's Jaime."

She was smiling when he turned to her. "Oh! You _did_ regenerate." He embraced her in a hug as well.

"Aye, explosively!" Jaime replied. "Came as a surprise too." She felt his confusion.

"But I don't understand. You're human. How did you...change?" He asked once he stepped back from her.

"I had Time Lord biological matter in me. Now I'm mostly human." Jaime explained. "And I still have no idea where it came from." She felt the confusion heighten. "Is there anything else?" She asked.

"Are you still dying?" Wilf asked cautiously. "You know, the brain haemorrhage?"

Jaime shook her head. "Nae, no' anymore." She said and laughed when the old man cheered and whooped. A grinning John put his arm around her lower back and Jaime snuggled into the Half-Time Lord.

"But, Doctor!" Wilf turned to the Time Lord, who was fiddling with the Telescope. "Donna was here just moments before you arrived." The Doctor looked up. "What if she'd been here? She isn't supposed to remember."

Jaime sighed, feeling the guilt wash off both Doctors. "Tha's why I was here first," she said. "In case we bumped intae Donna." Jaime frowned in thought. "All I could feel from her was indifference, along with a hint of curiosity. Tha's new. I've never felt tha' from Donna before."

The guilt from the Doctors got ten times worse and Rose seemed to sense it as she walked over to him.

Wilf looked sad. "Can't you do anything for her?" He asked. Jaime appeared to be thinking.

The Doctor stood up from the Telescope holding Rose's hand. "I'm sorry, there isn't anything." He said. "We only came by to ease your worries over Jaime. We should be going now."

"Oh..." The old man watched as the Doctor, Rose and John returned to the TARDIS.

Jaime looked conflicted. "I think I've got it," she said. "In the meantime check out Gemini~9X7 in the Milky Way. Apparently ye can see our Solar System from there." And with that said she rushed back into the TARDIS.

The Doctor was working around the console, Rose was looking at him, worried, and John was leaning against the rail with his arms folded.

"I think I can dae it!" She said and they all looked at her, confusion washing off them.

"Do what?" The Doctor asked.

"Donna," Jaime replied. "I think I can restore her memory...safely."

The Doctor and John looked at her with worried expressions.

"I'm an Omni-Psychic and I have healin' abilities," Jaime continued. "Wha' if I can help Donna..."

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "You can't."

"But I can dae it. I can help her remember." She protested

"And if she does remember she'll burn up and die," the Doctor practically growled. "Do you want to risk that?"

"But..."

John was at her side. "I know you're an Omni-Psychic and I know you have the ability to heal people," he told her. "But it's too risky. I really don't want anything happening to Donna."

Jaime frowned. She could feel an odd love from him, something that felt...brotherly. And fear...for Donna's welfare. She sighed.

"Okay, fine. I won't mention it again." She said.

"Good." The Doctor uttered and went back to manning the controls.

Joining John at the rail the dark-haired Scot folded her arms and seemed morose. Sensing it, John put his arms around her shoulders. But then in her mind she saw Luke Smith on his mobile, crossing the road without looking first. She gasped. Of course, the boy was going to be run over because the Doctor was fine and dandy and not making final visits.

"We got tae save Luke Smith!" She burst out and Rose looked at her. "

Why?" She asked. "What trouble has he gotten in?" Even the Doctors looked worried.

"Ye know wha' weans are like with their mobiles. They're never lookin' where they're goin'."

J.D looked astounded. "Are you saying he's going to be hit by a car?"

"Aye!" She replied.

"Do you know when that is?" Rose asked and Jaime said she did, giving them the exact date and date. The Doctor pulled the lever, sending them hurtling through the Vortex.

And indeed, Luke Smith was on his mobile, talking to one of his best friends, Clyde Langer.

"That was the maddest Christmas ever, Clyde," Luke spoke into his phone. "Mum still doesn't know what happened. She got Mr. Smith to put out this story about the Wi-Fi going mad across the world, giving everyone hallucinations. I mean, how else do you explain it? Everyone with a different face..."

Luke crossed the road, not even noticing the car. Suddenly a mini-whirlwind appeared around him and he suddenly felt himself being moved. When the whirlwind disappeared he found he was standing on the pavement opposite a dark-haired girl with dark brown eyes.

"Woah!" Luke would have stumbled if Jaime hadn't held on to him. This was followed by the wheeze/groan of a materialising TARDIS just a couple of feet away. Luke stared at Jaime. "It's you...but..."

He watched as both Doctors and Rose exited the TARDIS.

"Course it's us, who else did ye expect it tae be?" Jaime replied to him.

"Yeah, but..." He seemed more stunned than he should be.

She frowned. "Wha' is it?" John noticed the expression on his face. "Have we been here recently?" He asked and Luke nodded.

"You explained why Jaime changed." He told them. That was somewhat surprising.

"Well, now that we're here we thought we'd visit Sarah," the Doctor spoke up. "Is she in?"

"She is." Luke said and they all followed the teenager to number 13 Bannerman Road.


	3. Our Little Girl

Discussions of a sexual nature in this chapter.

* * *

Sarah Jane was really pleased to see all four Time Travellers, despite two of them recently visiting her almost two days ago. She was even more pleased to understand what the hell had happened during the Christmas, when everyone turned into the same man. Through all her travels with the Doctor, Sarah Jane had never come across the Master before. Or maybe she did and she just didn't remember. And when she found out the weird planet in the sky was Gallifrey and its reasons for being there, she was apologetic and gave the Doctors her condolences.

The Time Lord shook it off and in turn helped her with something she found that morning. Then, during an analysis from Mr. Smith, J.D's phone rang and when he answered the call it was Jack. And it did sound rather urgent. So, leaving Sarah Jane and Luke to complete their findings, the four Time Travellers returned to the TARDIS and travelled to Torchwood.

The Time Machine materialised in the hub, sending papers and work flying all over the hub as usual. There was a thud, followed by the door opening and J.D was out first.

"Alright, Jack. What's the problem?" He asked and noticed the mess around the main hub.

"What happened here?" The Doctor asked. The Immortal, Ianto and Mickey were busy cleaning up the place.

"Long time, no see!" Jack stated. "Something weird happened..."

"JACK!" The dark-haired Scots-girl screeched, ran to him and jumped him, hugging the Captain. "Ye've nae idea how much I've missed ye!"

She felt a wave of confusion followed by Jack stiffening in her grip. She still couldn't feel any of his emotions and he was probably one of the few people she couldn't effect with Mind Control. He pushed her off him, pulled out his gun and pointed it at her, ignoring the protests from everyone else.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted at the dark-haired stranger.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing?" John angrily shouted back. "Put the gun down, you dumbo!" The Doctor pulled Rose behind him in a bid to protect her. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"Wha'?" Jaime stared at Jack, annoyed that she was unable to read him. "Wha' is it?"

"I said, who the hell are you!" Jack practically growled at her.

"Put the bloody gun down!" J.D angrily demanded.

"What's going on?" A confused Mickey asked.

"Is there a reason why you're pointing a gun at my foster-daughter, Jack?" The Doctor calmly asked but Jaime could feel he was very angry, along with John. Then she realised what he just said. 'Wait, what?'

"Who are you?" Jack continued to demand.

"Who do you bloody think it is, that's Jaime, you dumbo!" John was about to go all mini Oncoming Storm.

Jack narrowed his eyes, looking very unsure. In a casual manner Jaime swiped her hand and Jack's gun went skittering across the hub, then before he could even react she swiped her hand again. Jack went stumbling back, putting a hand to his cheek she just Telekinetically slapped.

"Jaime?" He gasped, eyes wide.

"Aye! Wha's gotten ye so het up ye had tae pull a gun on me?" She asked.

Jack laughed in disbelief. "Same clothes, same hair, same accent. You were there!" The Doctors sensed confusion and even Rose felt a hint of it.

"Wha' are ye wafflin' 'bout Jack?" Jaime asked, eyes narrowed.

"You were there!" He said again. "The night the 456 ship blew up. You were there!" Jaime raised her brows and folded her arms.

"Okay, it's clearly something she hasn't done yet...I hope." J.D spoke up and looked at Jaime. She snorted. "I think I would have remembered if I'd already done it!"

"Right..." He turned his attention back to Jack. "I asked you about this before. Why didn't you mention it?"

Jack laughed again. "Because she told me not too! She gave me the trays of vaccines and told me not to say anything."

John rubbed the back of his head, a frown on his face. "I suppose it must be something we do in the near future." He said and Jaime nodded.

"I dinnae feel anythin' unusual right now." She told him.

"Excuse me!" The Doctor spoke up. He'd been listening to the conversation and getting increasingly confused. "But what is the 456? I don't think I've heard of them."

"No," Jack shook his head. "It's not their actual name. They're just named after a frequency they used to contact us."

"Okay. So what did these aliens want?" It was a perfectly normal question but he noticed guilty and awkward expressions on their faces. "What is it?" He asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

"They wanted children," Jack spoke up. "And in turn they would give us the vaccine for a Superflu."

"What?" The Doctor stepped forward. "What did they want children for?"

The Immortal just shrugged. "I don't know, it wasn't really discussed and..."

"Tae feed off 'em," Jaime spoke up. "They wanted the wee one's tae feed off their life force. Modify 'em so they could live a long time. They were literally a drug for the 456."

Jack looked stunned. That wasn't something he or any of his colleagues would have known. "Oh, God!" He uttered, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"That's why we gotta stop 'em." She added, feeling horror and disgust from the Doctor.

"And you were just going to give them a handful of kids for a vaccine?" He even looked disgusted.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, Doc. It wasn't one of my greatest moments. None of what I did in my early Torchwood years were particularly good." Jack replied.

The Oncoming Storm glare from the Doctor was making him nervous. Perhaps he needed a distraction before his life came to a premature end...somehow!

"But never mind that! What happened to Jaime? Why does she look different?"

"Did she regenerate?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, she did. It's a long story..." John replied, looking around the place. "More to the point, what happened here?" He inquired.

"It was your baby TARDIS." Jack replied and went to retrieve his gun.

"Is she okay?" A wide-eyed Jaime panicked.

"I don't know. We followed your instructions on how to care for it while you were away, then for some reason it did this really weird thing."

"Define 'really weird'." Rose spoke up.

"It connected to the rift Modulator." Ianto told them.

The Doctor frowned. "Are you saying it was using the rift to charge up?" He asked but Jack shrugged, unsure.

"Where is it?" John asked and Jaime could feel his worry and panic washing off him.

"We put it in the conference room." Mickey said and watched as John ran to it, followed by Jaime, the Doctor and Rose.

* * *

"Wow, she's really big ain't she!" Jaime stated, staring at the giant spiky mushroom wondering why it was like that. But her Time Lord mind soon told her it was resembling a TARDIS console. So where was the rest of the TARDIS? When did it become a full TARDIS?

"It wasn't this big the last time we left it," John said. "It was smaller."

Rose stared at the giant mushroom. "So it used the rift to grow?" She asked the Doctor.

"Possibly," he replied. "But the thing about growing TARDIS's. At some point they'll become sentient. Or perhaps they're reacting to the actions of the pilot." He turned to J.D. "Did you connect to it?"

The Half-Time Lord shook his head. "No, but it has been reaching out lately."

"I did!" Jaime spoke up. "When she was jus' a wee piece of coral."

The Doctor raised his brows. "That early?" Then he looked at J.D when he gasped."Oh, of course! I remember that. You said it wanted you to connect to it even though it was just small."

The Doctor nodded. "As an Omni-Psychic her Telepathy is more powerful than ours," he explained. "So it was reaching out far early than expected."

"And gave her the ability to connect and Teleport into the TARDIS." John added.

"She's calling me!" Jaime mumbled and approached the still baby TARDIS. Putting her hands on the coral she closed her eyes and let it in. "Awww...I'm her co-pilot!" Jaime said and began to mumble.

"Searching...searching...searching..."

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked, chuckling.

"She's lookin' for her pilot!" Jaime replied. "C'mon, John. What're ye waitin' for?"

"Oh!" The Half-Time Lord realised. "I'm the pilot." He too approached the baby TARDIS and put his hands on it, closing his eyes and concentrating.

"Searching...searching..." Jaime mumbled again. "Found! Human/Time Lord Metacrisis known as 'The Doctor'. Other names known as 'John David Smith'..." Rose and the Doctor heard Jaime mutter, her accent barely there.

"What's going on Doctor?" Rose asked, worried.

"I think the baby TARDIS is using Jaime to speak." He replied.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Her eyes were wide. "Would it be like...me looking into the Heart of the TARDIS?"

The Time Lord frowned. "Normally, yes. But I think with Jaime being an all-powerful, she should be okay...hopefully." That just worried Rose even more.

"...designated pilot." The dark-haired Scot mumbled. "Human/Time Lord Hybrid known as 'The Omni', 'The Fire-Bird.' Other names known as 'Jaime MacInarah'. Designated co-pilot." Jaime mumbled faintly. John was grinning because he could feel the young TARDIS in his mind. "Activate."

"Activate? What does that mean?" Rose worried. Before the Doctor could answer this, Jaime started glowing white-gold around the edges.

"Uhh...Doctor?" Rose looked at the Time Lord.

"I don't know," he replied. "I'm...not sure. Jaime? What's going on?" The Doctor asked.

"Hush, Time Lord!" Was all he got in reply. And it was a strange one indeed.

"John? Do you know what's happening?" He could sense his twin was worried a lot.

"I don't know." J.D replied, staring at Jaime who was getting brighter. "I..." He halted and then he smiled. "It's okay. Nothing too serious."

"Are you sure?"

John noticed she was frowning, grimacing. But the young TARDIS continued to assure him. "Yeah, it's fine."

The White-gold brightened even further and it began to envelop the baby TARDIS, followed by enveloping J.D. He chuckled and shuffled a little. Whatever it was doing it felt warm and nice. Revitalising. Rose and the Doctor watched with wide eyes until it got far too bright to see, then they had to step back when the very bright light expanded. They could feel an odd warmness coming off it.

Jack ran in, standing in the doorway and stared in disbelief. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"I honestly don't know Jack!" The Doctor replied.

The bright white-gold increased even more and stayed like that for several seconds before it began to dissipate. When everything calmed down they all stared in disbelief.

"Where's the TARDIS coral?" Jack asked, confused.

"That's it. That's the TARDIS." The Time Lord nodded at the silver tube in the middle of the room.

"But...it's just a cylinder!" The Captain stated.

"This is what all TARDIS's originally look like." John spoke up, looking at the TARDIS in awe.

"They actually look like that?" Rose spoke up. She hadn't expected it to look like something made by a Blue Peter presenter.

"Yes!" Both John and the Doctor said.

"So, is it done?" Rose asked next.

"Nae," Jaime mumbled. "This wee little girl has another year and four months tae gan before she's fully done."

John grinned happily at this. "Little girl. I like that. Our little girl." Jaime chuckled faintly in response.

"But what about the white light?" Rose continued. "What was that about?"

"I'm still not sure. Maybe..." The Doctor halted when Jaime groaned and leaned on the cylindrical shape of the TARDIS. "I'm hungry!" She said. "Very hungry."

"What?" The Doctor frowned. "What did it do?"

"Activated healing abilities." Was her answer.

"The last time you did that you fainted and needed to regain your strength." Jack said and the Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not goin' tae faint this time!" She said but stumbled a little. Luckily J.D was there to catch her and the Doctor rushed to her side.

"Say that again?" The Half-Time Lord teased and Jaime laughed.

Meanwhile Rose and Jack were staring at John, unsure at what they were seeing. "What happened to you, John?" Jack asked and J.D looked at him, brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You look younger." Rose told him.

Jaime and the Doctor were staring at him as well. "They're right. You've been de-aged a bit," the Doctor said. "And your hair is longer by a couple of inches." Jaime realised he looked like the Doctor from series 2.

"How did that happen?" J.D asked, stunned.

The Doctor looked from John, to the baby TARDIS, then back to John. "Ah! It wasn't just healing. It activated her regenerative healing abilities. It used Jaime to regenerate and when the light hit you it regenerated you, de-aging you by a couple of years."

"Where's the mirror?" John asked. "Do you have a mirror?"

"There's one in the bathroom." Jack told him. And before he could say anything else John rushed out of the conference room.

* * *

While Jack and Rose helped Jaime to regain her strength, the Doctor marvelled at the young cylindrical shaped TARDIS. He couldn't believe this had been a big mushroom shaped coral mare minutes ago. When he put his hand on it he could feel a faint vibrating thrum, until he quickly pulled it away after he was given a sharp, short electrical shock.

"Alright! There's no need to be rude!" He muttered.

"I remember!" John had returned to the conference room.

"Huh?" He looked at his brother who now looked younger than him. It was very odd.

"I remember," J.D repeated. "Shortly after you regenerated into your Sixth incarnation you found Jaime hiding under the console."

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You said you couldn't remember her being there. She was all banged up like she'd been fighting in some war. She might've come straight from Utopia. She asked to use the wardrobe and she stayed while you had trouble with those twins. She didn't get on very well with Peri. I also remember things from your Eighth incarnation as well!"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "How did that happen?" He asked.

"Might have been when her energy touched me," J.D replied. "Still looks and feels unusual to be this young. Do you want them? Because they _are_ your memories after all."

The Doctor raised a brow. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"The easy way?" John replied and the Time Lord groaned.

Meanwhile in the main hub Rose was checking on Jaime, who was drinking a high energy drink and eating high energy chocolate whilst sat at the computer workstation. Though because of her Telekinetic Enhanced Condition she was self regenerating her energy anyway.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked for the sixth time in just a few minutes.

"Aye!" Jaime replied, rolling her eyes. "I already said so."

"I'm only asking." Rose said when she felt Jaime's annoyance. It felt like sharp pin pricks.

They heard cries of pain and they looked over at the conference room where the Doctors were stumbling away from each other. "What's going on in there?" Rose asked, frowning when the older Doctor exclaimed in an animated way. "Okay, that's odd."

"He's always been odd!" Jaime replied.

The blonde's eyes widened when the younger Doctor head butted the older Doctor...again. "What the hell?" Thinking they were fighting Rose was about to go in and break them up. Until Jaime quickly grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? Let go!" She demanded.

"It's dandy. They ain't fightin'!" Jaime told her.

"What? Are you sure?" She asked and Jaime nodded.

"It's a data dump. Basically it's used when there's a huge amount of information and it needs tae be explained in seconds. I saw the 11th Doctor dae it once."

"So that's normal is it? Head butting each other silly?" Rose was unbelieving as she watched the Doctor continue to exclaim in an animated way.

"For a Time Lord, aye!" Jaime replied and let go of Rose's arm. "They might get a headache, though Time Lord heads are strong."

She turned to Jaime. "How did you know that anyway?" She asked.

Jaime smiled as Jack walked over to them. "I've got a Time Lord Dictionary or Thesaurus in my mind. It's made me tha' one bit smarter."

Jack stared at Jaime for a long time before speaking up. "How did you change anyway?" He asked. "I mean...I thought you were human."

"I am...I was!" Jaime replied. "I was born human, but I had Time Lord biological matter in me. I think tha' happened when I was three, and dinnae ask me how it got there 'cos I still dinnae know."

The Immortal was deep in thought. "So that made you regenerate?" He asked and the dark-haired Scot nodded before adding; "With a little help from 500,000 rads of radiation."

Jack was stunned. "What? How the hell did that happen?" He asked.

"It started with the Master..." Jack's face paled, his eyes going wide. "...followed by Time Lords and Gallifrey." Rose spoke up and frowned when she saw Jaime shaking her head. "What?"

"The date right now is December 28th 2008. They've got a whole year before it happens."

"Oh!" Rose gasped in understanding.

"I thought the Master was dead." Jack said.

"He was." Jaime replied.

"How did it even happen?" He worried.

Rose sighed, completely understanding Jack's dislike for the Master. The Doctor had told her all about the Year That Never Was.

"For ye, it's a future event," Jaime said to Jack. "If ye know wha' was happenin' ye might gan and change things."

"And in turn effecting the Time Line. Yeah, I know. I was a Time Agent. I'm just surprised he came back from the dead."

Jaime shrugged. "A true bad guy never dies, just like in all those horror movies." She said and Rose nodded, liking the analogy.

In the conference room the Doctor laughed, followed by J.D. Jack noticed both females were watching them with odd expressions on their faces. He chuckled and then grinned once he realised what else they'd been up to.

"So..." Jack folded his arms. "What are they like?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at the Immortal. "Sorry?" She appeared to be confused.

"What are they like in bed?" Jack outright asked and Rose blushed while Jaime snorted in disbelief. "Wha' kind of perverted question is tha'?" She asked but Jack just grinned.

"C'mon! Just us girls." He said.

Rose looked back at the Doctor with a faint smile on her face. "He's brilliant." She said.

"He's fan-dabby-dozy!" Jaime spoke up about John.

"He does this strange purring thing when I stroke behind his ears." Rose continued.

"He likes it when I run my hands through his hair." Jaime also continued. "It even soothes him a wee bit."

"He was really surprised about oral sex, like he hadn't done it before."

Jaime glanced at Rose while Jack was in full attention mode. "He's really, really ticklish. 'Specially his feet."

Jack stared at the dark-haired Scot.

"He's gentle and surprisingly good with his tongue." Jack stared at Rose and Jaime giggled, nodding her head in agreement. She could smell arousal and it wasn't coming from Rose. Jack was getting off on their descriptions of what the Doctors were like in the sex department.

Grinning in a mischievous way, Jaime said; "He doesnae like bein' denied an orgasm."

The look on Jack's face said it all. He was really getting off on it.

"Yeah, we know!" Rose spoke up.

"Wha'?" That actually surprised Jaime. "How?"

"We heard him in our minds." The blonde told her.

"Hmmm, I thought tha' wail was unusually loud!" She said rather thoughtfully.

"You...you made him wail?" Jack sounded stunned and the girls looked at him.

Rose suddenly laughed and nodded at Jack's trousers. "Is there a reason why you're pitching a tent?"

"Never mind that," Jack leaned over, putting his hands on the desk. "You made him wail? Tell me more!" He inquired with a grin.

"Down boy, before ye blow a gasket!" Jaime uttered but it just made Jack laugh.

She sighed, exasperated. "Och, fine. I used Aerokinesis on him. Blew a stream of cold air on him tha' got him really close to the edge."

"Wow," Rose spoke up. "You used your superpowers?"

It was certainly an interesting way to enhance a bout of sex. "Then what?" Jack insisted.

"Then, because he'd already been denied several times before that, he wailed."

The Immortal chuckled. "I'm not surprised. No man likes being denied. Pure torment." Jack watched as Ianto walked by.

"No woman likes being denied either." Jaime answered back with a smirk.

"What next?" He asked.

"I used an Aerokinetic version of Vibration Emission and gave him multiple orgasms 'til he was dry."

Both Rose and Jack were wide-eyed and open mouthed. "Woah!" He uttered. "Vibrating hands!"

Rose snorted at the image that brought up and Jack now understood why John was wearing baggy jeans. "What did you use for lubricant?" He asked Jaime but she frowned.

"Was I supposed tae?" She inquired.

Jack groaned. It seemed she had a lot to learn about sexual encounters in the bedroom. Even looking different and having a Time Lord mind didn't change that. "You're supposed to use lubricant to make things easier."

"Does tha' include pre-come?"

Jack shook his head. "No, hold on." And he rushed off to his office.

He came back less than twenty seconds later and gave Jaime a deep purple tube of cream with bright yellow alien writing on the front.

"Dozens of those came through the rift one day. Me and Ianto use it all the time. Oh, and did you know, a person can be even more ticklish after an orgasm."

Jaime raised her brows in surprise while Rose stared at the tube before the teen added it to her ever growing items in her pocket. "Are you saying that kinky alien sex toys turn up through the rift?" Rose asked the Immortal.

Jack nodded. "Just occasionally. Sometimes they'll be broken."

Jaime rolled her eyes. "Och! Who needs sex toys when I can jus' use my abilities.

"Yeah, vibrating hands!" Jack uttered and Jaime grinned wickedly. "Tha's not the only thing I can dae with my hands!"

"Oh really?" Rose raised her brows. "What else can you do?"

"This!" And she clicked her fingers of her left hand followed by closing her hand into a fist.

In the conference room J.D suddenly gasped and yelled, stumbling back against the wall and sliding down it.

"John? What is it? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked his brother, worried. He noticed J.D was raising his hips off the floor and had his hand over his crotch. "What's going on?" The Doctor asked next.

John grimaced, feeling the intensity of the buzzing on his penis and testicles. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" The Half-Time Lord gasped, eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" The Time Lord was confused.

John could feel that he was within seconds of an orgasm and moaned. Maybe he'd get some much needed relief. But then the intense buzzing turned back into a mild tickle and he whined in frustration.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked, still unsure.

Taking in a deep breath John said; "Whatever you do, don't ever deny a female an orgasm. Especially with one who's an Omni-Psychic."

He raised his brows in realisation. "Have you been dominated?" The Doctor asked and laughed.

"Shut up," John groaned. "She did it even before I realised..."

Rose and Jack heard the Doctor laughing at J.D's predicament, then they looked back at a smirking Jaime.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Electrokinetic Vibration Emission," she answered. "I've been teasin' him all day with it!"

"Is that why he's been uncomfortable?"

"Aye!" Jaime uttered, still smirking.

"And it's on his..." Jack whistled and Jaime nodded. "How did you even manage that?" He asked, curious.

"Och, it was easy really. And it doesnae jus' vibrate either. I can shock him if I wanted tae."

Jack's eyes were wide. "So you completely dominated him and put a Electrokinetic chastity cage on him?"

"Technically it ain't. He can get hard as much as he wants but he cannae wank himself off. It'll give him a shock."

"Oh, that's just evil!" But never the less he laughed all the same.

"Hold on!" Rose spoke up. "If you control it with your hands, wouldn't you sort of, accidentally shock or buzz him?"

Jaime shook her head, smiling. "Nae, 'cos I can lock it, like this." And she clapped her hands, causing sparks to fly from them.

"Wow!" Rose uttered, beginning to get ideas. If only she could dominate the Doctor so easily with a superpower, like Jaime. Only she didn't have any as amazing as Jaime's.

"Jealousy ain't ye strong point, Rose!" Jaime spoke up and stood up, feeling refreshed after self telekinetic regenerating. "Anyway, ye dae have superpowers. Yer Bad Wolf ain't ye!"

The blonde frowned. "Yeah, but that's all..." Then she realised what Jaime just said. She hadn't said anything verbally about wanting superpowers. "Are you reading my mind again?" She exclaimed.

"Not my fault ye so loud. Are ye sure he's teachin' ye right?" Rose practically spluttered and Jack was laughing again.

"C'mon, let's see wha' they're up tae!" Jaime walked over to the conference room without a stumble in her step.

The Doctor was busy mocking J.D, who was leaning against the wall with a scowl on his face. His face that now looked younger than the Doctor's by a couple of years. And not only that but his hair was longer by several inches. That was just Wizard! But she did wonder why their TARDIS decided to de-age him.

"Wha's gannin' on here?" Jaime asked, frowning at the Time Lord and going over to John. She put her arm around his lower back and he did the same, despite being buzzed on earlier.

"You two, what are you like!" The Doctor said, shaking his head.

"What? She's just asserting who wears the pants!" Jack spoke up and John noticed he had a smirky grin on his face. Just what had they been talking about to make her buzz him randomly. And in front of the Doctor.

"Jaime!" He whined, annoyed, but stopped when she ran a hand through his hair and then kissed him.

"Anyway!" The Doctor coughed for attention as it seemed the loved up duo were keen on playing tonsil hockey. "How are you feeling?" He asked Jaime.

The dark-haired Scot stepped back from J.D. "I'm fine now." She said, staring at the young TARDIS that still had a long way to go before it was even ready. "Was jus' unexpected, tha's all."

"Unexpected?" Jack spoke up. "Are TARDIS's supposed to even do that? Taking energy from people?"

"No, they don't." The Doctor replied.

"Most TARDIS's take thousands of years to grow," John continued. "Ours," he grinned at this. "Just decided to use the rift and then Jaime's Telekinetic regeneration energy. It was safe enough."

"And what about you?" Jack asked him. "Are you okay? Because it de-aged you by a couple of years."

"I'm fine, really." John replied. "Though I'm now a lot more handsome than his ugly mug!" He nodded at the Doctor and the Time Lord rolled his eyes. "Also, it appears we landed several days after Christmas...2008."

Jaime stared at the Half-Time Lord, wondering. "Dae ye know the date?" She asked and he frowned, confused. "Today's date," she re-iterated. "The exact date!"

"Of course. It's December 28th 2008." J.D told her. "Is that important?"

Jaime giggled because he hadn't even realised it yet, while the Doctor stared, surprised at the accuracy. "You didn't get that from a calendar did you?" He asked his brother. "

No, why?" Rose laughed along with Jaime. "What?" J.D exclaimed.

It reminded the Doctor of when he found Sarah Jane and Rose laughing at him. "It looks like your TARDIS sharpened your Time Sense." The Doctor told John and his eyes widened in realisation.

"You're kidding me?" He asked and Jaime shook her head.

"Nae!" She said. 'C'mere!" And she quite happily hugged the Half-Time Lord, who hugged back with a massive grin on his face.


	4. Enhanced Combat And a Little Bit More

This chapter contains mild combat violence and sexual encounters.

* * *

Back on the TARDIS, the older TARDIS, Jaime rummaged through her pockets while she had something on her mind. She was aware of a faint headache and a slight eye strain after their visit to Torchwood. That was mostly caused by squinting. She found what she was looking for and pulled it out, looking at it before turning to the Doctor.

"How come Jack was all shimmery?" She asked now, because she hadn't wanted to mention it in front of Jack in case she offended him.

"What?" Rose spoke up from beside the Doctor.

"He was all shimmery?" Jaime repeated. "Like ye see in mirages."

"I didn't notice that." The blonde stated. Or perhaps she just wasn't looking hard enough.

"No I suppose you wouldn't. Not yet anyway." He looked at Jaime. "With you being Half-Time Lord what you were seeing was Jack as a fixed point." Jaime gasped. "What you and John see is only half of what I see."

"And what do you see?" Rose queried because she still felt a little guilty for causing his immortality.

"He's like an explosion of fixed points," John spoke up. "It wasn't easy looking at him to begin with, but I got used to it after awhile."

"The explosion fades when he dies," the Doctor continued. "But when he comes back to life he practically looks like an explosion."

Jaime was amazed at the description. No wonder the Doctor ran away from him. But she wondered what the 'wrongness' felt like and she asked them about it.

"Wrong." Was the Doctor's answer.

"Bad, disturbing." Was John's answer.

Okay, that went well!

"And what are all these lines about?" Jaime asked next and the Doctor stared at her.

"Say again?" He said.

"I can see these faint lines all over the place. They're either straight or they have branches."

John stood beside her, a look of surprise on his face. "When did you start seeing them?" He asked.

"Very recently. After the TARDIS coral regenerated." She replied and he grinned.

"They're Time Lines," the Doctor stated. "The branches are possible paths that person might take."

"Wow!" Jaime breathed and looked at J.D. "Can ye see 'em too?"

"Yep!" He replied. "Only faintly though, like you."

This was a totally new experience and she wondered what they were like for the Doctor.

"What's that you're holding?" The Time Lord asked her and she looked down at the round, tea coaster-like disc that was three inches wide.

"It's a Holographic Sparring Partner," Jaime replied. "I jus' remembered I had it."

"A holographic sparring partner?" Rose said. "Where'd you get it from?"

"Dyna gave it to me," Jaime answered her. "She said its Telepathic."

John noticed the Gallifreyan Circular writing on it. "We didn't have anything like this on Gallifrey." He said, clearly confused.

"Maybe not in this Universe!" She said. "I'm goin' tae the trainin' room. Ye comin'?" Jaime invited and J.D nodded eagerly, following her out of the room.

* * *

In the training room, which had randomly took on the look of a Japanese Dojo, Jaime took off her jacket and placed it on a coat hook. John was looking around the room with awe, though a little worried. She was placing her trust in a Hologram from another universe. What if it didn't work? And why couldn't he be her sparring partner?

"Are you sure this is a good..." When J.D turned to look at her he stopped in mid-sentence and blew out a breath.

Jaime was suddenly wearing a pair of very short, tight looking purple training shorts with greeny-yellow trim. Her sports bra was black and it showed off her stomach. Now he was feeling very uncomfortable down below as he achingly became hard.

"Wow! You look amazing." He said. "You have no idea what it's doing to me!"

The dark-haired teen smiled wickedly.

"Oh, I think I dae. I can smell ye! And I need tae concentrate." She clicked her fingers of her right hand and his eyes widened.

"No...wait!" John protested

"Down boy!"

"I'm already down!" He almost shouted and it was true. The threat of being shocked dampened his arousal.

Jaime stared at him suspiciously. How could she do it now when his face looked so cute? "Hmmm, yer very lucky I'm not evil." She said. "Gan and sit down, cos I really need tae figure this out."

Nodding, J.D walked over to the Japanese table and sat down on the cushions, looking rather moody.

"Now how dae ye work?" Jaime mumbled, looking at the disc and reading the Gallifreyan Circular writing on it that was instructing how to open it. She blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

Sensing her disturbance J.D spoke up. "Is something wrong?" He asked and she looked back at him with wide eyes.

"I can read it." She said. "The High Gallifreyan, I can read it."

"None-sense!" John said.

"But I can. It's instructions on how to open it!" She argued

At this point John was speechless because that was indeed written on top of the disc. Now she could somehow read the ancient language of the Time Lords.

"Telepathic." Jaime now mumbled, looking back down at the HSP. Then she closed her eyes and thought at it.

*Begin.*

it whirred faintly and it moved out of her grip, hovering several feet above her. This was followed by a ray of light shooting out and a figure appearing in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to the Holographic Sparring Partner, Mark 1." The figure with the flyaway ginger hair spoke in a monotone voice. "Hard-light Hologram Avatar 1.1: Delta Sasco."

The familiar figure they'd only seen once before wore what appeared to be wrestling ring wear. The colours were two different blues and in the style of a union flag. Jaime recognised the colours as Team GB from the London 2012 Olympics.

"Avatar 1.1? There are other Hologram avatars?" She asked. "Can ye show me?"

"Yes." The Hologram said and changed again.

Well, actually it was still Delta but now her ginger hair was far more wild, the ring wear was a basic grey and her expression was wolfish at best.

"Avatar 1.2: Wolfy." It growled, the accent a mix of New York and North-East England. Jaime stared suspiciously at the avatar. This was Delta's other personality.

"Next." She spoke up.

The Hologram changed again but it was still Delta. Except she looked older. Her flyaway ginger hair longer than the previous two avatars. And unlike the previous two, where they wore mostly revealing ring wear, this one didn't. Her short sleeved sports shirt and sports leggings were scarlet with orange trim.

"Avatar 1.3: Delta Zeta." It said with a noticeable hint of something else in her North-East accent.

Jaime heard John gasp and he was suddenly beside her with his mouth open. "But...these are..."

"Are ye okay?" She asked him because he seemed surprised over something.

"Yes," John replied. "But she's wearing the colours of the the Prydonian Chapter."

Jaime's Time Lord mind told her that the Prydonian Chapter was basically a 'house' that young Time Lord's were selected into once they were in the Academy. Other Chapters included Arcalian, Cerulean, Dromeian, Patrex and Scendles.

"A human was accepted into the Academy?" J.D sounded astonished. "That's just...Wizard!"

"Technically Half-Human." Jaime told him. "But why is her name different?"

John looked thoughtful. "Don't tell him I told you this, but... The Doctor used to go by 'Theta Sigma' in his Academy days. It's a Greek lettering system. Maybe that's what she's doing."

He looked at the Hologram, noticing there were flecks of grey in her hair, along with a couple of wrinkles on her face. Her green eyes looked ancient and he had to wonder just how old the poor girl got.

"Next." Jaime uttered, frowning when she could feel pity and sadness washing off him for the other Half-Human for some reason.

The next Hologram was of another female who was 2 inches taller than the last avatar. Her hair was still ginger but it was darker, slightly wavy and waist length. Her eyes were blue and she was also wearing the Prydonian coloured sportswear.

"Avatar 1.4: The Dynacracker." This one said with a noticeable mix of a Gallifreyan, American and North-East English accent.

"So this is the mysterious Dyna." J.D said, getting his first look at the Time Lady Hybrid who had brought Jaime back to him.

"Aye! Tha's her." Jaime replied, staring at the Hologram avatar of the woman that almost felt like a friend.

"She's got that Ancient Time look about her." He stated. "How old is she?"

Jaime shrugged. "I asked her but she avoided the question. Even though I couldnae feel her emotions I got the feelin' she was home sick...or lonely." She heard J.D sigh.

"Curse of the Time Lords." He uttered. "She had a personality disorder as well. I wonder what that did for her mentally?"

Jaime frowned at him realising his Donna side was making him emotional. Donna! Oh, the Donna in the other Universe was like Delta as well.

"Uhh...next!" She muttered, feeling emotional as well, her mind back on a fix for their Donna.

They were surprised to see a male this time who looked very familiar.

"Avatar 2: John Cena." It said.

The Hologram avatar in question had short brown buzz cut hair, blue eyes and wore a pink 'Never Give Up' shirt with jean shorts and trainers.

"Why is the god of Cenax included?" A confused J.D asked, scratching the side of his face.

"I said before, in my universe he's a wrestler. Looks like he's the same in Delta's universe as well."

The Half-Time Lord stared at the wrestler. "He's a big fella isn't he!" He glanced at Jaime when she giggled. "What?"

All she did in reply was shake her head and asked for the next avatar. This time Jaime was completely stunned at the appearance of the next Hologram and took a shocked step backwards.

"Avatar 3: Katie MacInarah-Cena." It said, the accent American.

"Blimey!" John uttered, equally shocked. "She looks just like you. Well, the first you."

Jaime warily stared at the avatar noticing it did indeed have many similarities with her first body. Apart from the hair and the eyes. This girl's eyes were a greeny-blue and her hair was auburn. She too appeared to be wearing wrestling ring wear and she appeared to be about 19 or 20 years old. Not to mention she was several inches taller than the First Jaime, maybe 5ft, 11 inches.

"Uhh...tha's...uhh...she's..." Jaime was stunned speechless.

"Are you okay?" John asked her.

*Aye.* The dark-haired Scot replied in a telepathic way. *Its jus'...there's a parallel me! Only her name is different.*

The Half-Time Lord chuckled. *And American...Boston by the sound of it. Look, she's wearing the colours of the New England Patriots.*

Jaime looked and her Time Lord mind told her the New England Patriots were an American Football team on the National Football League. Except the football wasn't round, it was egg shaped.

"But...tha's Rugby!" Jaime suddenly said out loud and John glanced at her with a raised brow.

"It's not Rugby. It might look like it but it's not. It's technically known as Gridiron Football."

Jaime rolled her eyes. "Tha's not wha..." She grunted in frustration and one of the lights in the room sparked out. John noticed this and it made him nervous. "Ye know, never mind." She'd been greatly disturbed by the almost parallel version of her. "I want tae gan back tae the first avatar." She said and the Hologram changed back to the 'Delta Sasco' avatar.

Sensing she had made her choice it said: "Please choose your defence style."

"Uhh..." Now this was confusing. "How many defence styles are there?" She asked John but it was the Hologram that answered.

"Karate, Martian Karate, Felspoon North Self Defence, Ju-Jitsu, Muy Thai, Judo, Sto Style Judo, Taekwondo, Sambo, New Russian Sambo, Wrestling, Freestyle, Greco, Catch, New Earth Style, Hybrid Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Gallifreyan Martial Arts..."

John raised his brows.

"...Kendo, Armoured Combat, Fencing, Sumo, New Japan Sumo, Boxing, Queensbury Rules, Bare Knuckle, New England Rules, Hapkido, Shan Shen Style Hapkido, Aikido, Venusian Aikido, Telekinetic Enhanced Combat, Sanshou..."

"That's it!" John suddenly interrupted. "Telekinetic Enhanced Combat." He was really surprised to find Venusian Aikido in that long list.

"Telekinetic Enhanced Combat," the Hologram confirmed. "Please choose style of Telekinetic Enhanced Combat."

Jaime groaned. "I really hope I dinnae have tae gan through this much guff every time!"

"Accelerated Development," the Hologram continued to help. "Combination attacks, Critical impact, Enhanced Marksmanship, Enhanced Mauling, Enhanced Strike, Enhanced hand-to-hand Combat..."

"Tha's the one. Hand tae hand combat." Jaime interrupted.

"Enhanced hand-to-hand Combat," the Hologram confirmed. "Please choose style."

An annoyed Jaime groaned, getting very pissed off. John sensed it and took a couple of steps back.

"Counter, Martial Arts Intuition, Power Kicks..."

"Martial Arts Intuition." She told the Hologram.

Martial Arts Intuition," it confirmed. "Please choose style."

She emitted an odd animalistic growl. "Ye really tryin' my patience. Ye choose. YOU CHOOSE!" She shouted this last bit.

The Hologram seemed to hesitate before saying: "Mystical Martial Arts chosen." Then it said: "Settings saved under 'Omni'."

The dark-haired Scot laughed at this. "It actually saved them." She said.

"Yes, I heard." J.D replied. He was sitting back down.

"If you have long hair please tie it back." The Hologram then stated.

"Oh!" She didn't have anything to tie her hair with.

"Here you go!" John was up again and he had a hair tie in his hand.

She frowned. "Where'd ye get tha'?" She asked.

"It was on the table." He replied.

"Okay!" She mumbled and let him tie her hair back with the hair tie.

Her appearance continued to arouse him and it made him have the urge to just take her then and there.

"When we were in Torchwood and Jack was pointin' his gun at me I heard the Doctor say somethin'." Jaime suddenly spoke up. "He called me his Foster-Daughter and I've never heard him say tha' before."

She herself still considered him as a father figure, but considering her relationship with John it seemed incredibly fucked up.

"Uhh, yeah," he replied. Sadly this was another arousal dampener. It was odd to say the least. "He does. For a long time now. He'd do anything to protect you. As would I."

Once her hair was tied, J.D quickly returned to the cushions, ignoring the look on her face.

"Fight mode activated." The Hologram said next and stood in the fighting stance. "Chat mode on."

"Let's git it on!" Jaime growled and she too stood in the fighting stance, fists closed.

* * *

The sound of John yelling in pain and feeling it wash off him really distracted Jaime, and she looked around at him in confusion. He was curled up, grimacing, with his hands on his crotch. She gasped in realisation and relaxed her right hand.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Jaime turned to him, eyes wide. "I forgot tae bloody lock it!" All he did in reply was let out a few pained gasps and pointed to something behind her.

Before she could even turn turn back to the Hologram, she was ruthlessly kicked in the back and went tumbling to the floor with a cry of surprise.

"Wha' the hell?" She shouted, looking at the Hologram.

It was smirking cheekily and bouncing from one foot to the other. "Don't get distracted," it said. "Distractions will cost you!"

Jaime growled. "I'll show ye distractions," she stood up and strode over to the Hologram. "I wasnae even ready!"

It smirked, green eyes fiery. "Then you shouldn't have brought your boyfriend." It said and Jaime raised her brows.

She looked at John. "This thing has a bloody life of its ownaaaugh!"

The dark-haired Scot stumbled away with her hand on her shoulder. The damn thing just hit her with a karate chop. "Shit!" She swore and stared at the laughing Hologram. "Tha's it!" And she approached the Hologram, intending to give it a good kicking. She swung her fist to punch it, only it was expertly caught in the right hand of the Hologram. "Wha' the hell?"

The Hologram twirled around her, ninja-like and Jaime suddenly found her left arm pulled behind her back in a painful Armlock. The Hologram's other arm snaked around her neck in a chokehold variation. Jaime yowled in pain and tried to struggle out of its grip.

"What did I tell you about distractions?" The Hologram whispered in her ear. "Anger is a distraction and you have too much of it."

That was another surprise. It seemed the HSP could detect what was happening within her own mind.

"You want to be good as me, you tone it down a level." It harangued.

Jaime wasn't sure if that was the Hologram speaking, or the personality of Delta. In fact she didn't know much about Delta's life, except that she was a wrestler, had IED and had something traumatic happen in her life.

It seemed her own IED was raising its ugly head. Funny how that remained!

A loud animal-like growl suddenly emitted from Jaime and she used her right elbow to ram it into the Hologram's side. The grip on her loosened as she continued to elbow the Hologram. And when she finally got a hold of the hologram she picked it up like it weighed nothing, let out another animal scream and easily threw it at the wall.

J.D stared in wide-eyed amazement as the Hologram fell to the floor. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't her sparring partner after all! Not only that but it was beginning to get windy in here.

"Uhh, Jaime!" He said and stood up. "It's got a point." He slowly approached her. "You have to calm down. Take deep breaths."

Despite wanting to blow everything up, Jaime closed her eyes and took in several deep breaths where she soon felt herself beginning to calm down. The wind stopped after awhile.

"Would you like a tutorial?" The Hologram inquired. "Perhaps you might like to learn the basics?"

J.D noticed the ginger-haired Hologram grinning away rather cheekily. "You're supposed to be her sparring partner. Why are you taunting her?"

He didn't know why he was asking it, he never expected an answer considering some holograms didn't have sentience.

Oddly enough the Hologram looked at him and said: "Tough love. Nobody ever said this would be easy. This is how I was taught."

John raised his brows at this. The answer sounded so Time Lord-like.

"Are you her? Are you actually Delta?" He asked because he'd never seen Hologram's act this way before.

"I am marely just a Hologram," came the answer. "But her appearance, personality and memories have been programmed in." Jaime, now calm and collected, was following the conversation.

"Is it the same for the other Hologram avatar's?" John asked next.

The Hologram chuckled, smiled and said: "Would you still like a tutorial?" It asked Jaime. "Maybe learn the basics?"

Jaime sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Blimey! I can see what you mean about 'avoiding the issue!'" J.D said to her. She nodded faintly.

"What kind of karate 'expertise' do you have?" She asked the Hologram.

"I am a two time Black-belt Champion." Was the answer.

"Wow!" The Half-Time Lord uttered.

"And I'm an Omni-Psychic tha' can feel and sense when somethin's comin'." Jaime bit back.

The Hologram snorted. "You're not skilled in any sort of defence. You're an amateur and it shows."

Jaime bristled at the insult. She was being schooled by a damn Hologram.

*Calm down.* John spoke in her mind because he could sense her anger boiling up again.

*Wha' the hell am I supposed tae dae then?* She shouted back, making him wince.

*Choose the basic lessons.* J.D suggested and he shifted nervously when she stared at him. *Also, could you clap your hands...just in case no accidents happen.*

Jaime sighed, beginning to cool down again. How could she even stay angry at such a cute young face like John's.

"Okay, fine!" She said out loud and clapped her hands together. They sparked and it sounded loud in the room. She heard J.D breathe a sigh of relief. "I want tae learn the basics."

"Good choice," the Hologram said and grinned before falling into a fighting stance. "Shall we begin? And just to warn you. I don't go down without a fight!"

"Neither dae I!" Jaime replied and also fell into a fighting stance.

* * *

And the Delta Hologram did indeed teach Jaime the basics of Karate. Several times she was bashed in the face by a Palm Heel Strike and when she tried to hit back she was easily blocked. It seemed Delta was well and truly skilled in the art of karate, almost ninja-like.

At one point the Hologram told her about the Meditation Stance, which was just a crouch on the ground with her eyes closed and hands on the ground. But it was apparently good at calming down the nerves or making the anger simmer down. Not to mention knowing whether someone is approaching or not.

Thankfully Jaime had her own way of calming down, remembering what the Doctor told her during one of her many long lessons in controlling her powers. Except she did it while standing or sitting. Closing her eyes found that her senses were more alert and highly tuned, but she already knew that. Jaime could sense somebody sneaking up from behind her, waiting until that person got very close.

Her eyes flashed open, she turned and skilfully blocked an oncoming karate chop. The look of surprise on the Hologram's face said it all. Next thing Jaime did was a Palm Heel in the face, followed by half twisting and Side Kicking the Hologram. It was so brutal that it went flying across the room, hitting the wall.

"Oh! Uhh...oops." The dark-haired Scot uttered with a wince.

"Yep, got to remember you're stronger than the average human!" J.D spoke up.

The Hologram appeared to wince as it stood up. "No harm done," it said. "I cannot be hurt or injured."

Jaime wanted to be snarky and say that it wasn't real, but thought better of it. Did Hologram's have feelings?

Continuing what they were doing they went from punching, elbowing, blocking, kicking and blocking kicks. Jaime picked it up very easily and the Hologram was very pleased. J.D watched, mesmerised and with an ache in his loins, as Jaime expertly blocked a karate chop, used her other hand to punch her opponent and then twisted around the Hologram.

She tried to put the Hologram in a chokehold variation, only it easily caught her out by flipping her over its head. Jaime landed with a hard thump and a yell as she landed on the floor, stunned.

"Nice try!" The Hologram said to her. "But you still have a lot to learn."

She watched the Hologram walk away, noticing the criss-crossing scars on its back. That was odd! "Then teach me!" The Scots-girl exclaimed.

"You have reached your allotted time." The Hologram told her.

"What?" She and J.D said at the same time.

Jaime was surprised the Sparring sessions were timed. This hadn't even been mentioned. Maybe the timer was there to keep students from going overboard.

"I'm tired." The Hologram stated.

Hologram's got tired? Then again, Rimmer was a Hard-light Hologram and he would sleep when he needed it.

"I don't believe it!" John uttered. "You're kidding me, right?" Jaime glanced at him before looking back at the ginger-haired Hologram.

"Why would a Hologram have scars on its back?" She asked. "Did something happen to Delta?" It was annoying not being able to read a Hologram's mind.

"Chat mode off." The Hologram said, avoiding the question again. Now it stood in the middle of the room, unmoving.

"Huh, that was interesting." John said as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"Aye! Jaime approached the Hologram. "I was askin' ye a question."

"Session finished. Please turn off the Holographic Sparring Partner when not in use." It replied in a monotone voice.

"Whatever!" She uttered. *Finish.* Jaime telepathed to the disc and it whirred, turning the Hologram off, then the HSP turned off. She caught it in her hands and it felt warm.

Could it overheat?

She was still pondering this when John wrapped his arms around her, something poking at her lower back. "Is tha' a Sonic Screwdriver in yer pocket or are ye jus' pleased tae see me?" Jaime quipped. The Half-Time Lord chuckled as she turned to him.

"That was a rather short lesson!" He said and she nodded.

"I spent half the time choosin' wha' I wanted." She replied and her nose twitched as she smelled his arousal. She reached down and gave him a squeeze, enjoying his gasp of surprise. "Looks like ye need takin' care of!" Jaime said and walked over to the Japanese table, placing the HSP on it.

John followed her. "That would be handy, yes!" He ached to get some relief but the Electrokinetic shield wouldn't let him wank himself off.

He went to put his arm around her again but was surprised when she flipped him over her head and he landed on the cushions. And before he could even work out what happened she was sitting on top of him.

"How was tha'?" She asked, leaning over him with a cheeky grin while shuffling on his crotch.

"Not bad!" He squeaked, eyes wide. The little minx was making him even more hard.

"Och, ye really are pleased tae see me!" She said, but before he could answer she was once again tickling him.

J.D yelped, giggled and struggled as he was tickled on his sides. She was so unrelenting. "Stop, stop!" He gasped, attempting to push her away. "Please!" He hated how he was really ticklish.

"Oh, okay," she said, still shuffling on his crotch. "I'll get ye again when ye least expect it." She promised and he had a feeling she would do just that. Jaime began to untie his trousers and pulled his pants down. His penis came popping out fully hard. "Och, look at ye, wavin' at full mast."

Through the blue aura of the Electrokinetic shield she could see he was red, almost purple, with arousal. She tickled the head and very tip making him gasp, jerk and moan.

"How bad dae ye want it?" She asked him, noticing he was leaking pre-come.

"A lot," he moaned. "Please masturbate me!" He urged and squeaked when she tickled his head again.

"Well, okay. Since ye asked nicely." She shuffled back up him so that she was sitting on the underside of J.D's penis. Then she clicked her fingers of her left hand and he could feel the mild tickle again.

"Can't you do it by hand?" He requested hopefully.

"Patience, my dear!" Jaime replied and closed her left hand into a fist.

J.D gasped and whined while Jaime yelped in surprise. Even through clothes the buzzing was intense. She fell on top of the Half-Time Lord, moaning at the stimulation. J.D felt her place her arms around his neck while he technically dry humped her, moaning loudly. He was coming, he could feel it. Seconds later he grunted and orgasmed. Jaime orgasmed shortly after and the buzzing continued.

At one point they were both moaning so loudly they didn't notice the Doctor walk in, halt in his steps and quickly walk out again completely red faced.

Once again John grunted and whined as he was hit by another orgasm, the third one so far. The intense buzzing tickled him painfully into post orgasm and it seemed she was determined to drain him dry again. As for Jaime, the buzzing made her itch down below as she entered into her fifth orgasm, wiggling on John's penis. She sat up with multiple cries of 'yes'. Until she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head. Her eyes widened.

"Rose!" She practically squarked and fell off John. Barely recovered, the Half-Time Lord sat up and covered his privates with a cushion.

"Wha' the bloody hell are ye daein' here?" Jaime shouted at the blonde, annoyed at her and the half orgasm that left her flustered.

"Blimey! When the Doctor said you were both 'very busy' I thought he was exaggerating." Rose said.

John's eyes widened. "The Doctor was here?"

Why hadn't they noticed him?

"Yeah, I thought you said you were coming...uhh...were in here to use the sparring partner thing?" Rose asked.

"We were...we did." Jaime replied. "Wha' dae ye want?"

It was clear to Rose they were quite rightfully flustered. So she spoke quickly. "The Doctor and I have been talking and we've been thinking about bringing Amy on board."

J.D frowned, confused. "Amy who?" He asked.

"Amy Pond, you know, the ginger Scottish girl from Leadworth." Rose told him, wondering how he could forget about her.

"Wha'? Tha' psychopath?" Jaime spoke up though she did wonder when they'd be going back to Leadworth.

"She was only psychopathic because she waited for us for so long." Rose admonished.

"Yeah, why not." John spoke up.

"The more the merrier!" Jaime added.

"Great. I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing." They watched Rose leave the room and then stared at each other before falling into hysterical fits of laughter.


	5. Starship UK

After her session with the HSP...and John...they both took a quick shower before rushing to the console room. Rose and the Doctor were talking quietly when they walked in. The Doctor looked at them before looking away, his face red. Jaime could feel his embarrassment washing off him and couldn't quite understand why. It was just sex he walked in on. Perhaps he was just shy or being modest, being a Time Lord and all.

"So, back tae Leadworth is it?" She inquired. "Are ye sure she'll even want tae come aboard?" She knew Amy was a companion but things were different in this universe.

"We'll see." The Doctor replied. "We're about to land."

Just as the TARDIS fully materialised Amy Pond came running out of her house in just her nightgown. After all, it WAS in the middle of the night. Amy stared at the TARDIS with a grin on her face because she hadn't expected to see it again. Yet here it was, in her back garden once more. The door opened with a squeak and the Doctor peered out.

"You came back!" She said, sounding surprised.

"Yes, we did." The Doctor replied with a smile. "Thought we'd see how things were after the Atraxi."

Amy looked confused and watched as Rose pushed past.

"What he's actually asking you is, would you like to travel with us?" Rose invited and the ginger Scot gasped. Was she seriously being invited to travel in his Time Machine?

Jaime pushed past Rose and the Doctor to see that it was just like the end of 'The Eleventh Hour'. It was dark, Amy was in her nightie and no doubt it was two years later. "As long as we get her back home in time." She said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, frowning at Jaime.

"Amy's gettin' married in the mornin'." She felt surprise from all of them. "I'm not even going to bother asking how you know that." Amy muttered.

"You're getting married?" John joined them. "Who's the lucky fella?"

Amy couldn't help noticing that Doctor Smith looked a lot younger than when she last saw him. "You've met him." She said, keen to not want to talk about it.

"Who?" Rose pressed and Jaime had a feeling Amy wasn't going to say anything.

"It's Rory," Amy surprised her. "The one from the hospital."

"Oh, the nurse?" J.D spoke up. "It seems a bit sudden. Just a couple of hours ago we were fighting the Atraxi."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Maybe because that all happened two years ago!" She muttered.

"Oh, uhh..." The Doctor grimaced and rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness. "Well..."

He heard Rose sigh. "Two years ago? Really?" She now asked. "The Doctor once brought me home 12 months late."

"Rose!" He groaned and John chuckled.

"Of course, the TARDIS is a Time Machine. We could gan anywhere in Space and Time and still return ye back in time for ye weddin'!" Jaime told Amy and she felt the other Scots-lass was really interested now. "So would ye like tae come with us?"

"Yes!" Amy replied without even a hesitation. "Yes, I would."

Everyone stepped to the side to let Amy in. She walked in, instantly taken in by the size of the console room, silently appreciating it.

"Well, what do you think?" Rose asked. They'd been expecting her to say it was bigger on the inside.

"I'm in my nightie." Is all she said in reply.

"Uh, yeah. Good thing we have a Wardrobe." The Doctor replied as he walked over to the console after shutting the door.

"You have a wardrobe? How big is this place?" Amy asked.

"Infinite!" Was the reply from J.D. "We managed to fix the pool being in the library."

She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing or hearing. It was like she had stepped into a whole new world.

"Are you okay?" Rose checked, because she seemed quite stunned.

"Why me?" The ginger suddenly asked, surprising both Doctors and Rose.

"Why not?" Jaime uttered as she leaned against the rail.

"No, seriously," Amy seemed to snap. "All of you are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

"We didn't know it was going to be in the middle of the night!" Rose defended.

The Doctor seemed to be frowning at Amy. "I don't know, fun perhaps." He replied. "Do we really need to have a reason?"

"Do we look like people?" John said from beside Jaime.

"Yes!" Amy quickly replied and the Doctor snorted.

"Look, we just thought that you waited long enough. We came back to show you the Universe. Are you okay with that?"

Amy was still looking around the console room in awe until she turned her attention to the Doctor. "I'm fine. It's just there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I was starting to think you were all mad people with a box."

Jaime shuddered despite the slight dialogue change. She hoped he didn't call himself a mad-man with a box, because that was all Eleventh Doctor's thing. Then she realised that Amy just had called everyone mad.

"Blimey! That's a new one on me," the Doctor uttered. "Never been called mad before."

The Scottish teen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, time to make a move." The Doctor placed his hand on the lever.

"Goodbye Leadworth." Amy was heard to mumble.

"Hello everything." Jaime finished and, with a call of 'allons-y', the Doctor pulled the lever, sending the TARDIS into the Vortex.

* * *

Amy was very curious about seeing outer space so the Doctor took the TARDIS out of the Vortex to let her see what it was like. He opened the door but that just worried her, thinking she was going to be sucked into Space. J.D told her the TARDIS had its shields raised so that wouldn't happen. Then she wondered what it was like to float in Space, and it seemed somebody knew what she was thinking because she found herself outside the TARDIS. At first she screamed in fright until she realised she was being anchored down by something. Only when she looked down to see what was holding her she saw it was nothing and began to panic again.

"Relax would ye, I got ye!" She heard Jaime tell her.

"How?" Amy squeaked without thinking.

"Och, how dae ye think!" Came the annoyed reply.

Now she remembered that Jaime was an Omni-Psychic and actually looked it up on the Internet. It was another word for Psionic Manipulation and people who were like that could do just about anything.

"Telekinesis?" She nervously asked.

Jaime laughed. "Have ye been swottin'?" She asked the other Scots-lass. When she didn't get an answer she loosened the T.K tether a little making Amy bob a little higher. And in turn Amy screamed before uttering several panicked 'yes's."

"Hey, careful. We don't want to lose her on her first trip." The Doctor admonished.

"Dinnae worry, I've got a good hold on her." She told him.

Despite the reassurance he still worried, especially sensing some sort of hostility between Amy and Jaime. "Even so, be careful."

The teen nodded and Amy was able to enjoy floating in Space for awhile until she spotted something moving underneath her.

"What's that?" She asked them.

"What's what?" Rose spoke up.

"That!" Amy managed to point to the thing that was passing underneath the TARDIS and Rose, Jaime and J.D looked out at it.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked from his place at the console.

"It's a space city!" Rose replied, then looked back at him. "Why don't you come over and see for yourself!"

He grinned and walked over to the little group at the door.

"Wizard!" John suddenly uttered in surprise and fascination. "That's not just any space city. That's..."

"Starship U.K." He, the Doctor and Jaime all said together.

The Doctors looked at Jaime, one with a raised brow and the other with his eyes narrowed.

"Was this an episode or is this you guessing?" The Doctor asked and Jaime looked grim.

"It was an episode." She said.

"Did anything life threatening happen?" John asked and this time Jaime shook her head.

"Nae, it was jus' a visit."

"What episode?" Amy was heard to ask.

"What's Starship U.K?" Rose was very curious too and they got their answer once Amy was pulled back into the TARDIS.

"In the 29th Century Solar flares started roasting the Earth," J.D explained to Amy and Rose. Jaime was also listening despite already knowing. "The human race pack their bags and leaves the Earth."

"What? Just like that?" Amy sounded incredulous.

"Yep!" The Doctor popped the 'p'. "Just like that. Of course, they don't stay away forever. They'll return once the sun stabilises."

"And it doesn't end there," Rose spoke up. "Because in the year 5 billion the Sun expands and blows up the Earth."

Amy looked truly horrified. "But what about all the people?" She asked.

"Gone, moved on." The Time Lord told her.

*Maybe we should take her to New Earth.* Rose quietly suggested to the Doctor and he nodded.

*Maybe.* he replied and looked at the info on the monitor.

"Starship U.K. The whole of Great Britain and Northern Ireland living together in a Spaceship and that is just...brilliant, molto bene. So very human and brilliant."

Jaime frowned at the monitor, still somehow able to read Gallifreyan. "Wha' happened tae Scotland?" She asked.

"They got their own independent ship." J.D replied, smirking.

She vaguely remembered that the Scotland in her own universe had a national referendum for Independence. It seemed there was going to be one in this universe as well. Then her thoughts turned to her mother and she sighed. John sensed something was wrong and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Can we go and have a look?" Amy requested, excited.

"Yeah, as long as we don't interfere in their progress." The Doctor replied, ignoring an amused snort from Jaime.

* * *

As soon as Jaime stepped out of the TARDIS into the main hall of London she felt it. The faint Telepathic tingle in the back of her mind, warning her. Of course she already knew who it was considering she'd been here before during her lone travels. But that wasn't the only thing she could feel. A Paradox! Along with a very bad feeling and an emotion full of pain. That came from the Space Whale and it was very un-nerving. But the Paradox was mostly on her mind. She could feel it trying to loop as if it wanted to finish.

"Can anyone feel that?" Rose was heard to ask, only to groan in pain, covering her stomach.

"Rose?" The Doctor worried and led her to one of the seats, the others following. "What is it?"

"I don't know." She moaned. It felt like the stomach ache just suddenly came on without warning.

Jaime frowned at the blonde suspiciously. She was having Telepathy lessons with the Doctor. Maybe she'd picked up a little Empathy along the way?

"Rose, does it feel like an odd sort of pain, like it doesnae belong tae ye?" Jaime asked and she nodded. "It's dandy, 'cos I can feel it tae. It's everywhere, washing off in waves and it feels like a body blow. It's the strongest emotion here."

"But why does it feel like a stomach-ache?" Rose asked with a groan.

The Doctor sat beside her with an arm around her back in comfort. "Not everyone's Empathy is the same," he explained. "Sometimes it can present itself as taste, words, colours..."

"Waves." Jaime added.

"...or bodily functions such as a headache or stomach-ache." He grimaced when he sensed her annoyance.

"So why isn't it affecting you very much?" She asked him. "Or you or J.D?" She asked Jaime.

"Cos I've got my Shields raised," she replied. "If I were tae lower them I'd get a full blast of that pain. And tha's nae one of my favourite emotions. Believe me, ye dinnae want tae know wha' people with depression feels like, especially when it jus' disappears real quick. It's like when a stickin' plaster is pulled off way too fast"

Rose and the Doctor stared at her while John was surprised she mentioned what those type of emotions felt like for her.

"Where's yours?" Jaime now asked Rose, staring. "Och, ye dinnae have one. Either that or it's jus' tae weak tae keep up. I would have thought tha' would be the first thing he taught ye!"

The Doctor looked annoyed. "Oi! I'm right here!" He defended.

"What might be the cause of this pain?" John asked, looking around the hall. "Because everyone here seems happy enough!"

Well, it might look that way, but when Jaime looked around she was able to spot the Smiler very easily.

"Who knows," the Doctor replied. "But it must be very big to give off that much of an emotion." He was looking at Jaime for an answer but she wasn't budging.

"It's nae life threatening." She told the Time Lord.

"But I can feel something else," Rose spoke up. "Like some sort of pressure building up, ready to explode." The Doctor nodded grimly. "I can feel it too. It's a Paradox." And that was rather worrying. If there was a Paradox happening here, then everyone was in danger.

"Tha's odd! It doesnae feel like a pressure. More like a connection!" Jaime spoke up.

The Doctor stared at her, as did John.

"What?" The Time Lord squawked. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Jaime frowned, confused and wondering why he was going on the defensive.

"The only reason a Paradox would try to connect would be if it was a loop." John told her while at the same time her Time Lord mind was giving her the same detailed information.

"Aye." She muttered, still feeling the faint Telepathic tingle in the back of her mind and thought about the last time she came here.

She'd only left the ship because she'd been approached by a stranger who somehow knew her name, was Scottish and wore... Her eyes widened and she looked down at her own clothes. Denim jacket, black shirt and Capri's. Just like the stranger!

"Oh, of course!" Jaime uttered and took a couple of steps away from the group. "I was in so much pain I didnae even notice!"

"Jaime? What do you mean?" J.D asked her.

Grinning excitedly she turned to John. "I'm jus' gannin' up North for a bit!" She said. "Jus' dae yer thing."

"What?" The Time Lord exclaimed. "What for?"

"I'll be back!" She replied in an attempted Austrian accent and suddenly disappeared. Both Doctors and Rose stared at the spot where she was previously stood.

"Like I said, you're all mad!" Amy spoke up. "I have no idea what you've been talking about!"

Rose chuckled as Amy turned to John.

"Doctor Smith, didn't you say everyone was happy here?" He nodded. "What about her?" She pointed to a schoolgirl across the hall. She was sitting alone and appeared to be very upset.

"That's odd. I wonder where her parents are?" The Doctor spoke up, also looking around the hall. He was beginning to notice something was very wrong.

* * *

Jaime re-appeared a short time later in one of the Northern Cities of Starship U.K. The sign on the wall read: Darlington. Somehow she managed to Teleport short of her destination and she didn't know why. The Telepathic tingle in the back of her mind was a bit stronger now.

"Darlington? I didnae want Darlington." Jaime muttered angrily. "I wanted Newcastle. Gimme Newcastle!" She Teleported again and re-appeared in yet another City. This time it was Gateshead. "Och, come on." Jaime hissed and Teleported again. This time she re-appeared in Washington. "Hmm." She put her hands on her hips, thinking.

It seemed her own abilities were preventing her from trying to meet her younger self. And that was annoying because she had a Paradox to sort out. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" She muttered sarcastically. "Looks like I'm walking." Not being too familiar with the Space City she wondered if there was access to other cities. Roads or pavements maybe?

When Jaime looked around the area for a map or directions she noticed a couple of odd things that she wouldn't normally have noticed on the TV. Or even her first visit here. There was a group of kids by the lift who were behaving very well. Normally they would be little shits, but not on here. Everything was just far too oppressed. She could feel it, but that was for the Doctor to sort out. She had her own problem to deal with. And the people weren't very helpful either. They weren't thinking or their minds were blank.

Finally Jaime spotted an electronic panel, only it was beside one of those hideous Smilers. "As long as it doesnae bother me!" She muttered and Teleported to the panel. By the looks of it the panel was used for info, but when she tried to use it, it wouldn't work. The panel required a code. Jaime groaned. "Really?" She muttered and looked at the Smiler. It was still happy and it was not hard to forget these things came alive. "Like a code is really gannin' tae stop me!" She muttered and placed her hands on the panel, closing her eyes.

Using her Cyberkinesis she hacked into the panel and it soon told her there was an underground Monorail system for the whole of Starship U.K. It only ran twice a day. Why twice a day? It was ridiculous. The entrance to the Monorail was to her right, a corridor leading to the Concorde district. Suddenly she was given a sharp electric shock and she was thrown out of the connection with a yelp. Stumbling back, the abrupt disconnection left her discombobulated along with a sharp pain in her mind. By the time she got herself back together she noticed the Smiler was frowning angrily.

Jaime snorted. "Yer a wee bit late, yer pissy wee clown. I know where tae gan." And she turned, running through the corridor, Teleport Dashing every now and then until she got to the Monorail entrance.

But it was closed and there didn't seem to be a sign for opening and closing times. "Why have a monorail if it ain't ever open?" Jaime muttered and suddenly looked around when she heard movement. Somebody was following her and considering what was going on in this ship at the moment it was not a good thing.

Concentrating, she phased through the locked gate and ran down the corridor to the station. There was one rail, obviously, so she wasn't sure which way led to Newcastle. "Och, this is harder than it looks." She mumbled and searched for a rail line map.

There was none and to make matters worse she could hear footsteps. Ignoring those for the moment the Scottish teen first looked Left of the rail. It felt wrong somehow. Looking to the Right felt...well, right! It was now or never and they were close.

"Da, da, da-da, da, da, da. Da, da-da, do, do, do." She sung, ran and leapt into the air.

Telekinetic Flight took hold and she went zooming through the tunnel, passing by the Sunderland and Gateshead stations at quite a speed. She briefly wondered if she could break the Supersonic Speed record until she got to the Newcastle station where she tumbled messily onto the platform.

"Must remember tae land properly." Jaime mumbled and looked around the station. It was Byker and she snorted with humour. "Byker, Byker, Byker Grove!" She sung again in an attempted Geordie accent before running though the corridors.

It didn't take long for the dark-haired Scot to exit out into the main hall of Newcastle, halting in surprise. She'd actually forgotten Newcastle's 'City Centre' was painted in black and white. "Ugh, eyesore." She mumbled, beginning to look around for herself.

It took Jaime awhile to find her because, quite frankly, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack when it came to Perception Filters. Then she spotted her, slouched in a seat, all brown haired and hazel eyes, three rows away. It was hard to keep focus and she shivered when she felt waves of anger washing off her younger self. If she were to lower her Shield she would be blasted back into the next year by the emotion.

Her...own...emotion. Combining with the Whale's emotion too.

"Okay, gotta dae this." Jaime took a deep breath and ran towards her younger self. "Jaime? Jaime!" She shouted and stood in front of her. Not only could she feel her anger from her, but pain too. And she was in a world of her own. Was she really like that? "Jaime! Snap out of it!" She told the younger girl.

Jaime looked up at her future self, eyes narrowed, while JaimeTwo could feel her past self's confusion.

"Listen tae me, ye have tae gan back tae the Doctor!" She told her younger self and that anger doubled, taking a quick step back when JaimeOne stood up, anger on her features.

"Leave me alone whoever you are.' She said and JaimeTwo was reminded of Professor McDonald telling her she had a mix of accents. He wasn't wrong either.

Shaking her head she grabbed her younger self's arm before she could walk away. "Dinnae be a bloody wean!" She insulted. "Give the Doctors a chance and gan back tae them!"

"Let me go!" JaimeOne shouted and JaimeTwo stayed put until she was full on punched in the face. She stumbled back with a cry. Yowch! It was hard. "I don't even know you and I'm never going back." She heard her younger self state before running away.

JaimeTwo chuckled. "Oh, ye will dae one day." She mumbled and ran after through the corridors, taking note that the Smiler was now sneering.

"Jaime!" She shouted. "I'm tellin' ye now. If ye dinnae gan back tae the Doctor I'll make ye!" She threatened, halting in her steps when her younger self stopped running and turned to her.

"Yeah? Think you can try that?" JaimeOne shouted and JaimeTwo's eyes widened when her younger self activated her Pyrokinesis. "Think again!"

She just managed to form a Telekinetic Shield with her hands before the first fireball hit. And the roaring fire was so loud she could barely hear her younger self shouting. But the fire was so hot it almost frazzled her and people were running, screaming. When the oncoming fire stopped, JaimeTwo could feel wave after wave of hatred and anger from her First Incarnation. She still had her hands up.

"Dae ye dare strike me when I've surrendered?" Jaime asked her and held her breath when it looked like she was. Only she disappeared in a flash seconds later.

Jaime breathed a sigh of relief and shook her head. It appeared she got everything right because the Paradox connected and ended. The tingle in the back of her mind was gone. But now she had to deal with the two authorities stood behind her. The dark-haired Scot turned to them and one of them began to raise his arm. With a snort she hit them with a Telekinetic blast, watching as they flew backwards. Amy was probably captured by them already and the others might be in equal danger.

Just as she thought that, she received a Psychic image of J.D falling down a lift shaft and screaming. Jaime gasped and stumbled back, her eyes wide. He was in danger! She ran and Aeroported back to London.

She reappeared in the same lift but he wasn't here and she heard screaming. Looking down, the floor wasn't there and she was hovering in mid-air, then she looked at the Smiler. It was frowning angrily. "Dinnae ye dare!" Jaime growled at the Smiler and zoomed down the lift shaft as fast as she could.

* * *

John knew he should have gone with Amy and Mandy, the girl who was upset, but no. He decided to go wandering. And now he knew what the Doctor meant by 'don't wander off.' He wasn't even a companion, sort of, okay he was part Donna, but still, somehow he was in trouble. While Rose and the Doctor were doing their own investigation he decided to do his own thing. And that was to enter one of the lifts.

At first everything was fine as the lift doors closed until a young girl appeared on a screen behind him.

"A horse and a man, above, below. One has a plan, but both must go," the girl just about sung and he wondered what kind of entertainment was this. "Mile after mile, above, beneath. One has a smile, and the other has teeth."

J.D squinted at the screen. What did that mean? Suddenly he heard creaking and looked back at the weird clown thing. It had gone from smiling to frowning and he didn't like it one bit. All his senses were on alert.

"Though the man above might say hello, expect no love from the beast below."

"What?" He uttered, noticing that the lift had yet to move.

Surely he wasn't going to have the floor taken from under him. Surely there wasn't a devil hidden below? John was right about one thing though. He did have the floor taken out from under him. One minute he was on solid ground, the next it was nothing but air.

"Oh shiii..." J.D cried as he began to fall down the shaft, flailing his arms.

There was nothing to grab onto and where-ever he was falling to he hoped it would be a quick death. But then he was roughly jerked as if caught by something. Only he was still falling. And it felt like somebody had a hold of him.

Seconds later and in the blink of an eye John went tumbling across an empty corridor where he almost brained himself on the wall.

"Brigh' idea tha' was. Git inside a dangerous fuckin' lift." John heard a familiar voice and looked up to see that Jaime was sat on the other side of the corridor on the floor. "Wha' fuckin' possessed ye?" He blinked, completely stunned, realising it was Jaime who came to his rescue.

"How would I supposed to know I would get dropped down a lift shaft!" He bit back and frowned when he noticed something else. Quickly scrambling towards her the Half-Time Lord noticed she had a bloody split lip and a bruise forming around her chin. "Jaime? What happened?" He asked and tried to touch the bruise, only for her to smack his hand away.

"Watch it!" She hissed.

"Yeah, but what happened?" He pressed.

"I pack a hell of a punch! Tha's wha' happened." Jaime replied.

"What?" John felt even more confused than ever.

"Tha' Paradox? Tha' were me. I was here before."

He gasped in realisation. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Cause I was jus' gannin' tae leave her alone even though I could feel her in my mind and the Paradox. Then Rose mentioned it, and I remembered the last time I was here. A stranger, female approached me, knew my name, wearing the same clothes, Scottish accent, told me tae gan back tae the Doctor. And tha' person made me so angry I punched her and then tried tae burn her..." That would explain her frazzled look. "...when she wouldnae leave me alone. Tha' person..."

"Was you!" J.D finished for her and she could feel a sense of understanding come from him.

"Aye." She muttered.

"No wonder you look so frazzled. Where is she now?" He asked.

"Went on tae Gemini tae beat herself up." She saw the look of sadness appear on his face. "You made her angry enough to do that."

"She was in a lot of pain as well." She remembered that pain, how her head hurt so much.

Jaime let the Half-Time Lord help her to her feet. "I get the weird feeling I'm gonna be cleaning up her mess for quite some time." She muttered as they walked down the corridor to where-ever they were going.

"How do you mean?" John asked.

"Jus' tha' I went tae a lot of places on my travels. And did some things I ain't proud of." He put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her and it was appreciated. That was until they were stopped by several cloaked figures.

"Uhh, hello." John spoke up. "I'm the Doctor. Doctor John David Smith," he introduced. "I take it you're the authorities on this ship. I think you may have a faulty lift on-board."

Jaime rolled her hers at this. "It wasn't faulty. It tried tae drop ye tae ye death." She replied.

J.D sighed. "I was really hoping it wasn't done on purpose." He replied. "What's happening on this ship?"

Jaime didn't answer him because she saw one of the cloak figures raise his arm. "Nah, we won't be votin' today!" She growled and threw a ball of electricity at the Winders.

They were all incapacitated by electric shocks.

"Woah!" John uttered, taking a step back. "What was that for?"

"Self defence." She growled a reply and took his hand. "C'mon." They ran the other way and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose had been joined by Liz, who was Starship U.K's current reigning Monarch. When she saw the Doctor and Rose experimenting with water glasses she informed the Doctor that something didn't feel right on the Starship. So the Doctor and Rose investigated further with Liz trailing behind. They halted when John and Jaime appeared down the corridor in a blink of an eye.

"How'd they do that?" Liz asked, amazed.

"You wouldn't understand." The Doctor heard Rose reply to the Queen, her attitude noticeably frosty.

"I think I would." Liz replied back in the same way.

Ignoring the conversation for the moment the Doctor frowned at Jaime. A short time ago the Paradox he'd been feeling just disappeared for no apparent reason. "Where did you go?" He asked. "What happened?" He noticed the split lip and bruising that was already healing.

"Fixed a Paradox, Tha's wha' happened!" Jaime replied, unusually testily.

"What do you mean?" The Time Lord asked.

John explained to the Doctor about Jaime's younger self being on board the ship. The Time Lord sniffed the air, noticing the burnt smell but said nothing about it. Perhaps later. He could tell she was annoyed about something. John could tell the same.

"Doctor, there's something not quite right about this place," the Half-Time Lord spoke up. "A lift tried to kill me."

"What? Why would one of the Vater-Verses try to kill you?" Liz spoke up and John appeared confused.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the Queen." "She's the Queen." Liz and Jaime said at the same time, then Liz looked at the teen. "How do you know? We only just met."

"I know everything." Jaime replied.

Liz stared further at Jaime and suddenly gasped. "Wait a minute! You're The Omni!" She now said.

"I'm nae gannin' tae ask how ye know tha'." The dark-haired Scot replied with a scowl.

"What were you doing in a lift anyway?" The Doctor asked his twin, wondering how Liz knew about Jaime. Then again he wondered how she knew of him and Rose. And neither did she seem too surprised seeing John, considering they looked alike.

"I was curious." Was John's reply.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Jaime spoke up, still miffed. John shrugged.

The Doctor looked around, noticing someone was missing. "Where's Amy wasn't she with you?" He asked John.

"Oh!" The Half-Time Lord realised. "She went off with Mandy."

The Doctor just scowled. "You let her wander off? On her own?"

J.D shook his head. "She wasn't alone, she was with Mandy."

"She's a kid, from the future..."

Jaime wasn't in the mood to listen to their arguing. "The Winders took her," she spoke up in a cleverly disguised speaking tone so they wouldn't know if she was guessing or knowing. "They put her in a Voting booth."

Everyone was now worried. "What? Where? Which voting booth?" The Doctor asked Jaime but it was Liz who answered him. "There is a voting booth on this level, follow me!" She said and the Time Travellers followed the Queen to a voting booth that was currently in use.

The Doctor used the Sonic to open the door and there, sat inside, was a confused looking Amy Pond. And on the screen in front warning her to get the Doctor.

"Amy, what did you do?" The Time Lord inquired.

She tried to say something but she was just too confused to understand.

J.D stepped forward and scanned the booth with his own Sonic. "Memory wipe," he said. "You've lost a whole twenty minutes." He told Amy.

"But why did I choose to forget?" She asked, confused still.

"Because everyone does." Mandy spoke up and Rose wondered where she had come from. "Everyone chooses the Forget button."

"Did you?" The Doctor asked her but furrowed his brow when everyone looked at him in disbelief. "What?" He added.

"The wee one's ain't eligible tae vote 'til they're Sixteen." Jaime spoke up and could feel Mandy's surprise over something.

"Yeah, once we're Sixteen we'll get to see the video and vote. And then once every five years." Mandy finished.

"And once every five years everyone chooses to forget. Democracy in action." The Doctor growled. He was angry something important was possibly being ignored. And when he tried to play the video nothing happened. "Typical. I can't see the movie, it won't work."

"It played for me." Amy helpfully put in and the Doctor waved her off.

"The computer doesn't accept me as human." He replied.

"Why not?" You look human."

"And you look Time Lord." Both John and the Doctor told her at the same time.

"We came first." The Doctor added.

"So there were other Time Lords?" Amy asked but all she got in reply was a thoughtful sad expression on his face. Rose held his hand.

"Yeah, there was, once." Was all he said and Amy didn't question him any further.

"Here, let me try!" John spoke up and pressed the button for the video. At first it worked as a man appeared on the screen, speaking...until it began to stutter and they couldn't understand a word. "Well isn't that Wizard!" John muttered.

"It can't tell if you're human or not." The Doctor said, then eyed the Protest button. "Guess what, we're going to bring down a Government."

J.D grinned. "Long time since we last did that!"

The Time Lord nodded and turned to Jaime when she snorted humorously. "Yes?"

"Reminds me of the Great British Riots in the 26th Century." She said.

"Oh yes. The battle against the U.K Independence Party. You were there?" The Doctor asked, surprised.

"Och, aye! It were me who started it!" They all stared at her. "I did say I went tae a lot of places!" Jaime said to a grinning J.D. "I guess tha' was one of the good things I did."

"Well, I'll not ask how you achieved that." The Doctor said. "You two coming in?" He asked his two companions.

Rose frowned. "Do you think all five of us will be able to fit in there?" She asked.

"Yep. Come on Rose. Don't you want to know what'll happen?" Her grin matched the Doctor's and she stepped into the booth.

"Jaime?" John inquired.

Knowing what was going to happen Jaime took a deep breath and stepped inside the cramped booth. No-one barely noticed her begin to hover.

Now that everyone was in, the Doctor slammed the Protest button down. The door shut, trapping them and making it even more cramped. Then the Smiler began to scowl.

"Oh no, not again." John uttered when he saw it. The Doctor felt the floor opening.

"Allons-y!" He said and they all screamed when they fell down through the hole in the floor.

Jaime sighed as she hovered above it. "Here we gan again!" She uttered and zoomed down the chute after the others as fast as she could.

* * *

Jaime managed to zoom down into the smelly rubbish pit before the others could, and just had enough time to form a Telekinetic safety net under the tube. They all came screaming out of the tube and landed on the net with a bounce. Except for Amy. She bounced off it and landed in the muck on the ground, becoming completely soaked in whatever the hell was down here.

"Uhh...oops!" Jaime muttered, but snickered when Amy cried out in disgust.

"What happened? What did we land on?" Rose asked when she noticed she was nowhere near the ground.

"Aye, dinnae thank me all at once!" She heard and looked up to see Jaime hovering in a sitting position.

"Why should we when I'm ankle deep in waste!" Amy shouted.

"It's not my fault ye bounced off the safety net." Jaime fired back.

The Doctor shook his head with a chuckle. "Thank you, Jaime. But it was hardly necessary." He told her. "I'm not afraid to get a bit dirty."

The dark-haired Scot narrowed her eyes. "Oh, really? Then ye wouldnae mind if I did this..." She waved her hand and suddenly there was a hole underneath the Doctor.

He fell down into the waste with a cry of surprise. Every part of him was wet and stinking. "Rassilon, this is disgusting!" The Doctor whined.

Amy was laughing at his reaction.

"Thank you, Jaime. It was very thoughtful of you." John told her as he and Rose shuffled to the edge of the safety net, then jumped down into the waste.

"Yeah, thanks." Rose added. She tried to go near the Doctor but the smell coming from him was horrendous. And it wasn't doing her upset stomach very good either. "Ugh, you're going to have a very long shower when we get back to the TARDIS." She admonished.

"Oh? And will you be joining me?" He asked, wiggling his brows and Rose grinned.

"Of course. I'm not having you skipping out on a good scrubbing." She said, looking him up and down.

"Honestly! And he has the cheek to complain about OUR public displays of affection!" They heard John speak up. "Seriously, get a room."

The Doctor scowled while Rose rolled her eyes. She turned to John, intent on giving him a telling off. But she halted and stared at him. "Really?" She asked and now the Doctor was staring as well.

"Oh, come on!" He said in disbelief,

J.D was stood above the waste. His converse weren't even wet. "Yep. Very handy." The Half-Time Lord replied smugly.

"Telekinetic walkway. I'm nae havin' him stinkin' up the place!" Jaime said from where she hovered behind him.

"Thanks Jaime." John replied with a sigh.

Amy wanted to push him over, only she doubted she could get anywhere near him with Jaime so close. "Where are we?" Amy asked, wincing at her nightie being stuck to her body.

The Doctor looked up and around at their surroundings. "By the looks of it we're 600ft down and twenty miles laterally." He replied. "Which puts us at the heart of the ship. Are we in a cave? Doesn't smell like one." He grimaced at the strong smell surrounding him.

"It's a rubbish dump, Doctor." Rose told him.

"And it's minging." Amy added.

"But it's only food refuse. Organic rubbish from feeder tubes." The Doctor muttered, thinking.

"The floor's all wet like a waterbed." Amy said, testing the floor and then Rose did the same as well.

"Yeah, it's rubbery." She bent down to feel the floor, pulling her hand away with a look of disgust. "Feels wet and slimy."

Everybody stopped what they were doing when they heard the sound of an animal.

"What was that?" Rose asked, stepping close to the Doctor, mindful of the smell.

"Umm..." The Doctor looked grim and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's not a floor. It's a..." He halted unsure how to finish it.

"It's a 'what' Doctor?" Rose pushed.

"This is a first for me, for all of us even." The Doctor spoke. "Amy, this is your first trip with us and..." He stumbled over his words again. "Welllll, you might want to stay calm..."

"Och, for the love of sanity," an annoyed Jaime spoke up. "It's a tongue. We're in a mouth of a giant creature." She felt John begin to panic.

Amy stared at Jaime, then looked at the Doctor. "A tongue?" She asked, sounding horrified.

Rose looked even more horrified.

"Yep. A tongue. A great big tongue." The Doctor told her once he finished scowling at Jaime.

"This is a mouth. A giant mouth. I hope we don't get eaten!" Rose worried.

"Now it makes sense," John spoke up, remembering something. "When I was in the lift there was a child reciting poetry. And she said something about 'the beast below'. This is the beast. Whatever it is." He looked around at Jaime whilst wobbling on the invisible walkway. "Do you know what it is?" He asked her and she smirked.

"I dae know its a big beast and we're in its gob." She told them.

The Doctor sighed. She wasn't giving anything away.

"Great, how do we get out?" Amy asked and Rose nodded.

"I don't know," The Doctor replied. "Blimey, if this is its mouth then I'd hate to see its stomach."

"It is beautiful though." John spoke up. "Whatever it is."

The Doctor agreed.

"You won't find it so beautiful when it eats us!" Rose worried.

"But how do we get out?" Amy pushed. "Doctor!"

The Time Lord noticed the teeth at the far end. "It's being fed by feeder tubes so the normal way is closed."

"We could try though." Amy said and tried to walk towards the mouth.

"No, stop!" The Doctor shouted, his eyes wide. "Stay where you are?"

"What? Why?" Amy wasn't sure why the Doctor wanted her to stop. They had to find a way out. But then she could feel a rumbling under her feet and heard the Doctor groan.

"Too late, it's started." He said.

"Doctor, what is that?" Rose asked, her eyes wide. He looked at her. "Swallow reflex." That just panicked her further and Jaime watched as he pulled out his Sonic.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, worried because Rose was worrying.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors." Was the answer and she had no idea what he just said.

"Chemo-what?"

"The eject button." J.D helpfully simplified and suddenly felt Jaime jump onto his back, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. He almost tumbled over. "Jaime, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just trust me!" She whispered and began to concentrate.

"Of course I'll trust you. Why wouldn't I?" She didn't answer and then he saw the vomit heading their way. "No way! You're kidding me? Jaime, teleport us!" She wasn't listening. "Jaime!" He wasn't keen with being puked on.

"Right," the Doctor grimaced. "We're going to have a severe loss of dignity here." He pulled Rose towards him and she put her arms around his waist. Everyone was hit by the wave of vomit and then sucked up through a pipe.

* * *

Once they were puked out of the giant creature the five Time Travellers landed on the floor in another part of the spaceship. The Doctor groaned and then looked at Rose when she began wretching. She was now soaked to the skin in giant animal puke. All he could do was rub her back in comfort.

"Everyone okay?" He asked. "No broken bones?"

Amy said she was fine but Rose was still wretching.

"Rose?" The Time Lord pushed.

"I'm okay. 'Cept I reek of puke." Rose told him and wretched again.

"We're okay!" J.D spoke up.

"Right, that's every..." The Doctor stopped in mid sentence when he saw John helping Jaime to her feet. "Oh, now this is getting ridiculous!" He uttered.

They were both dry as a dinosaur bone.

Amy and Rose were staring too. "How'd they manage that?" The ginger asked.

"Looks like she activated her outer Shield in order to protect herself and John from the vomit." The Doctor answered and Jaime smirked.

This angered Amy so much she scooped up a handful of puke and threw it at Jaime and John. It splattered inches away from them.

"Still activated." Jaime said. "Ye might want tae focus yer attention on gettin' out of here." The smell was getting very off-putting now. Especially for her enhanced senses.

"Yeah, okay." The Doctor turned to a door and raised a brow. "Looks like they want us to forget this."

They all saw the Forget button on the door.

"Well that's not going to happen anytime soon." John spoke up.

The Time Lord nodded and used his Sonic on the door. They scrambled out of the tube and into a corridor where two Smilers in their booths were waiting.

"What are these things anyway?" Rose asked. "Almost like creepy rejects from a funfair."

"Smilers." Jaime replied, staring at them. That's what they are!"

Wondering if she knew about them the Doctor approached the Smilers. "There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing here?" He demanded and all he got in reply was the Smiler's changing their faces. This just annoyed the Doctor and John.

"Oi, you better stop that," John shouted, stepping up beside the Doctor. "Because that won't work on us. A giant beast is below deck and whenever people protest they get shoved down its gob. Is that how it works?"

Jaime watched the faces change again into more scarier looking scowls. Electrical crackling was now prickling at her hands.

The Doctor snorted. "Oh, please. We're not leaving and we're not forgetting. And what are you fella's going to do? Stuck in your booths, that's what!"

He spoke too soon because the booths suddenly opened and they stood up.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted and she pulled him back from the tri-faced creatures.

"Git out of the fuckin' way!" They heard Jaime growl and they just about managed to duck several balls of electric as they were thrown at the Smilers. They were hit by the balls and electrocuted so fiercely they fell to the floor, twitching.

"Wow!" Amy breathed in awe and Jaime grinned when she felt it.

And suddenly felt another presence and looked around to see that Liz Ten had joined them. Everyone else were still staring at the still twitching Smilers on the floor.

"Very impressive." Liz said to Jaime and everyone else turned when they heard her. "Never thought I'd see you in action."

Jaime blushed at this. J.D was still wondering who Liz was. Apart from being Starship U.K's current Queen.

Liz turned to Amy. "And you must be Amy." She said and the ginger replied with a quick 'hi'. "Liz. Liz Ten. Nice hair, pity about the puke."

"How did you know we'd be here?" John asked her.

"Stuck my gizmo on him," she nodded at the Doctor. "Nice use of the hurl escape. So what's the big fella doing here?"

Jaime felt anger come from the Doctor and watched as he got up close to Liz.

"You're over Sixteen, you've voted. Whatever THIS is you chose to Forget it." He shouted.

With wide eyes Liz had to step back. "No, never Forgot. I never voted. Technically I'm not a British subject." The Doctor raised a brow while John was further intrigued by her.

"Then who and what are you?" The Half-Time Lord asked. "And how do you know us?"

"None of you are hard to miss," Liz replied. "Great hair, higher alien intelligence. The Oncoming Storm, the Bad Wolf, the Omni and the Timeless Man."

"Sorry, what?" John spluttered.

Liz winced wishing she was more careful. "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family has."

"Your family?" The Doctor queried and Liz noticed the Smilers were moving again.

"They're repairing. Let's go." She said.

Liz decided to take them to her apartment and along the way she told them of her Royal lineage, how the Time Lord and Half-Time Lords helped out the Royals now and again.

To Jaime, it sounded like she and John we're going to be seeing a lot more of Queen Elizabeth 1st in the future. And she also wondered who Queen Charlotte was.

At one point the troupe came across a tentacle waving about.

"Any ideas?" Liz queried them.

"Doctor, I saw one of these earlier. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root." Amy spoke up.

Ignoring the rest of the conversation Jaime approached the tentacle, ignoring the worried calls from the Doctors. She managed to catch it quite easily and it felt warm to the touch, not to mention it was straining in her grip. Closing her eyes she sent soothing waves of calmness at at, feeling it's pain lessen for the moment. Then she apologised to the Whale and told it that the pain would end soon. The tentacle had stopped straining and was now relaxed in her grip.

"There, there," she soothed and stroked the tentacle. "Ye'll be okay soon." Jaime carefully placed the tentacle on the floor, turning to Rose soon after. "How yer feelin'?" She asked the blonde.

"Warm, fuzzy." Was her answer. "What did you do?" She now asked.

"Just calmed it down. In about thirty minutes, maybe fifty you'll probably feel it's pain again."

The Doctor understood. "You dulled its senses?" He spoke and she nodded her head.

"Amazing, truly amazing." Liz said. "A giant creature like that? You really are special."

Once again Jaime blushed.

"Come, we must hurry!" Liz urged

They continued on their way, following Liz until they got to her rooms. J.D noticed all the full glasses of water on the floor.

"What's with the glasses?" He asked out of interest.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something and it's my duty to find out what." Was her answer.

"You went undercover to investigate your own Kingdom?" Rose inquired.

"Secrets are being kept from me," she defended. "I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you lot achieved it in one afternoon."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the Queen. This wasn't making any sense. "How old were you when you came to the throne?" He asked.

"Forty, why?" Was her answer and everyone stared at her.

"Blimey! You don't look a day over thirty." Rose said. "What are you using?"

Amy nodded in agreement.

"They slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps." It still didn't seem right and the Doctor picked up Liz's mask. "And you always wear this in public?"

While they were talking Jaime wandered around the place, looking at things. Then she suddenly came alert when she felt somebody approaching the quarters. She growled and her hands were once again prickly with electric. J.D heard her and sensed she was on the defensive.

"Jaime?" He queried, worried. The Doctor and Rose noticed it too, only it was too late. An authority by the name of Peter entered the Queen's chambers.

This angered Liz. "What are you doing? How dare you come in here!"

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of a Starship U.K. You will come with us now." He said to her, ignoring her shouting.

"Why would I do that?" Liz demanded.

Peter's head twisted around to reveal he was a Smiler and Jaime was on the defensive again...until she was pulled back by John and the Doctor. "Stop it!" The Doctor admonished. She stood down as J.D pulled her behind him, realising they were trying to protect her.

"How can they be Smilers?" Amy asked.

"Half human, half Smiler." John replied, knowing the feeling.

Liz was still angered. "Whatever creatures you are, I am still your Queen. On whose authority is this done?"

"The Highest authority, ma'am." Was the reply.

"I am the highest authority." She was confused.

"Yes, ma'am. We must go now ma'am."

The tension in the room was getting thick.

"Where?" Liz asked.

"The Tower, ma'am." Peter told her and everyone glanced at each other worriedly.

* * *

Once they were all taken to the Tower a man called Hawthorne explained what had truly been happening. Whenever someone protested they would be fed to the beast for their insubordinance. It never ate children. It didn't want to. True realisation came to Liz when she found out she was over 300 years of age and that the beast was actually a Star Whale.

It was the last of the Star Whales, and in the 29th Century it came to help when the Solar flares started roasting the Earth. And in order to release it Liz would have to abdicate. The ship would fall apart. If Liz wanted to forget it she could just press the Forget button and move on. As for why the Whale was in pain it was given sharp electric shocks to its brain to make it move.

Now Amy stared at the buttons, disgusted and annoyed. Mostly at the Doctor for blaming her mistake on voting, entirely on her even though she couldn't remember doing it. Rose tried to tell him that everyone makes mistakes once in their life. Only now he was having a crisis of confidence with Rose and John trying to calm him down and reason with him.

Jaime watched all this as she sat at the edge of the well, stroking the calm Whale tentacle that was wrapped around her. So far everything was going like the episode, apart from a few very small changes and difference in dialogue. If she let them be then everything else would be okay.

Amy looked up from the buttons, still thoughtful, wondering, and looked at Jaime. She had to know. Just had to. She approached the dark-haired Scot.

"Somethin' troublin' ye?" She asked, almost as if she knew what she wanted to do.

Amy looked back at the Doctors and Rose before turning back to Jaime. "You're Psychic, you know stuff...everything."

"Gan on." Jaime pushed.

"What if the Abdicate button was pushed. What will happen?" She expected Jaime to urge her not to do it, let the Doctor to sort it out. But the actual answer was unexpected.

"Nothin'." Jaime replied and felt a wave of confusion from the other Scots-lass.

"Nothing? What do you mean?"

"Nothin' will happen!" She reiterated.

"What? Just nothing?"

Jaime nodded. "It's okay. It's safe to abdicate." Jaime stroked the Star Whale's tentacle. "At least this big fella won't be in pain anymore."

That was incentive enough for Amy. If it stopped an innocent creature from being hurt then she was going to do it. Jaime watched as Amy strode over to Liz and dragged her over to the panel, then forcefully made Liz slam down the 'Abdicate' button.

"Amy, no!" J.D shouted.

The Whale roared and the ship shook alarmingly. Jaime held onto the tentacle, sending waves of comfort.

"What the hell have you done Amy?" The Doctor snapped.

"Nothing at all," was her reply and she looked at Jaime. "Am I right?"

The Doctors and Rose looked over at Jaime who was still basically minding her own business.

"We've increased speed." Hawthorne was surprised.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help." Amy bit.

"It's still here, I don't understand." Liz spoke up, very confused.

Amy shook her head. "The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago," she spoke up. "It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone. Your whole race dead. No future." Jaime felt sadness and guilt wash off the Doctor. "What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

Everyone just stared at her, surprised.

Putting the Whale tentacle down Jaime shuffled off the well and walked over to the group. "Well? Ain't ye gonna thank her for savin' the day?" She asked them. "Nae bad for a first timer."

The Doctor grinned.

"Yeah, okay. She was...brilliant." The Doctor replied and despite him looking happy Jaime could feel that he was still angry.

"Oh, by the way," she turned back to Amy. "The Whale thanks ye for freein' her from the pain."

"Huh?" Amy wasn't sure if Jaime was playing with her again.

"She?" Rose spoke up. "The Whale is a she?"

"Aye! She's Telepathic too." She looked back at the Whale tentacle. "The only Star Whale in existence and she's got nae-one tae talk tae." John walked up behind her and caught her in a hug.

Once they were promised that things were going to be different, the Time Travelling troupe headed back to the TARDIS. On the way there Amy listened to Doctor talking to Jaime.

"You knew Amy was going to press that button didn't you?" He asked and Jaime furrowed her brows at him.

"Aye, obviously. All she needed was a little encouraging." She felt a wave of annoyance come from him.

"And what if it had killed the Whale, hm?"

"It's fine, Doctor. She didnae kill the Whale and she's daeing fine."

"And another thing. You were asked if there was anything life threatening and you said there wasn't."

"Tha's 'cos there weren't."

The Time Lord snorted humourlessly. "We were almost eaten by a Whale!"

Jaime sighed. "Aye, almost!" She replied. "But we didnae so it worked out alright in the end."

Amy found it to be a strange conversation.

Once they were in the TARDIS it dematerialised from Starship U.K, leaving them to get on with their lives. But a couple of seconds later a very big twirly vortex-like hole appeared inches away from the Whale. Both she and the whole of the U.K disappeared into it. The hole remained open.


	6. Exploration, Frustration and Falcor too

This chapter contains mild sexual activity.

* * *

Still stinking of waste disposal and Whale puke Amy had asked for a bathroom to use. The TARDIS did one better. She was given her own room with a bathroom and she was thankful to get a hot shower, disposing the stinky nightie afterwards. The Wardrobe in her room had clothes and footwear in it that actually fit her first try. That really surprised her. So now she wore a red shirt with a blue tank top, a denim miniskirt and brown cowboy boots.

Once fully dressed Amy returned to the console room, only there was no-one there. So where might they be? Feeling curious she decided to explore the TARDIS. Surely she could find the often mentioned Swimming Pool and Library.

Unfortunately it was neither, for her wandering brought her to a garage. An actual garage. And how could she tell? Because there was a black motorbike in one of the parking spaces. But what was even more mind boggling was what was parked next to the bike. It was a white space-age futuristic looking car. The bottom was so low she doubted it would be able to get over speed-bumps. "How did they even get that in here?" Amy wondered to herself.

Still confused she moved on and soon came across a Simulation room that was in the style of something Japanese. It was a dojo, like she'd seen on 'The Last Samurai'. On the table was a tea-coaster with funny looking symbols on it.

Continuing on her exploration Amy was pleased to find the Wardrobe. And she was even more ecstatic when she learned it was chock full of clothes. Three levels of clothes. With a grin Amy leaned over the rail, trying to find out what was down there. Only the lights were off. But the level she was on remained all the more outstanding. There were rows and rows of clothes, all in different categories. Some even looked like they were really ancient. Amy found a dark brown bomber jacket and put it on, surprised it fit. She instantly fell in love with this giant wardrobe.

The next room she found was the kitchen...or A kitchen. And nobody was in here. It was like they had suddenly gone missing. Amy hoped the next room she'd find would be the Library. It was not to be.

Instead it appeared to be a secondary console room, except it looked just like a Cathedral. She frowned in confusion and scratched her head. Just how many rooms did this place have? Walking out of the Cathedral look-a-like she found herself in another stony room with a seat. The Cloister Room, though she didn't know that. Amy sat down, looking even more confused than ever. "This is weird!" Had she gone too far into an older part of the TARDIS? Was she now completely lost? She realised the door she used to walk into the weird Cathedral was the same door that brought her here. Amy stood up. "Stop playing with me and show me the Library!" She shouted and walked out of the room into the corridor.

And instinct came to her and she followed it down several corridors until she came to a room she actually wanted to see. The Library. And it was even more impressive than the Wardrobe. There were shelves of books. Thousands of them on many levels. Bit unusual, but when did they find time to read them all? "I like this, I really like it." She mumbled and wondered what types of books he had and how old they were? Maybe she could ask the Doctor and went in search of the console room, hoping he was there.

Amy didn't get back to the console room. Instead she found herself in a garden. Bright sunshine and blue sky. It was then she realised it was Machu Picchu! "This is just...mad!" Amy stated. "How did Machu Picchu get in here?" There were a couple of trees nearby that had banana's growing off them in bunches. Purply-blue bananas! When Amy took a closer look she found that they didn't have skins like banana's, but skins like apples. They smelled nice too. And clearly they were edible because somebody or something had been eating them.

She pulled a full one off the tree and took a bite. It tasted nice too, like a banana, only more sweeter and juicier. "Wow! I'm eating an alien banana." Amy said and wondered if they were from the Doctor's home planet. A bird screech made her look up, squinting into the sky. Was that a bird? It looked like a bird. As it came closer it got bigger and Amy saw that it was heading for her. She screamed, dropped the fruit, turned tail and ran for the door.

* * *

Despite being the only one's not to get puked on by the Star Whale, Jaime still shoved J.D into the shower. She even joined him. After that they were mostly naked lying on the bed. Well, John was the one who was lying down while Jaime sat on top of him. He was squirming about, yelping because she was running her fingers up and down his sides. She was tickling him again and he couldn't stand it.

"Please stop!" J.D gasped, begged. "Please!" Jaime did and sighed. He really, really hated being tickled.

"Okay." She said and remembered what Jack had given her. Oh!

The dark-haired Scot reached towards her trousers and Telekinetically brought out the bright tube of lubricating cream. "What's that?" John asked, noticing the tube. She showed him the name on the tube. "Easy Slide?" He read. "Is that what a think it is?" John asked.

"Aye!" She replied and with a cheeky grin shuffled down his body so that she was sat at his crotch, spreading his legs.

He was wondering what she was going to do until she touched his penis and the Electrokinetic shield disappeared. Oh, that felt much better, but now her touch felt so sensitive he keened and raised his hips. Watching this Jaime chuckled and looked down. He was semi-hard, leaking pre-come and its head was very red. She tickled the tip and he keened again. Jaime laughed, opened the tube and squeezed a big dollop out. It had an odd colour to it, like a faint greeny-blue.

Then she spread it on his penis and testicles, but mostly focused on his penis. Jack was right, it really did make it easier to rub up and down. Jaime glided her hands up and down, then massaged the cream into the head of his penis. She heard him groan in pleasure before whimpering and humping his hips. "Ooh, tickles..." He muttered and giggled a little.

Jaime frowned in confusion. "Sorry, what?"

"It tickles!" He muttered again and whimpered at the sensation. It felt like every part of his penis and testicles were being tickled, but the sensation was magnified on the head. It was too much, far too much and he really needed to come. J.D whined when he felt her grip leave him.

Jaime looked at her cream covered hands with a frown. They didn't feel like they were tickling but she did suddenly have the urge perform fellatio on him, something she didn't really like to do as it felt so wrong. Jaime shook her head and picked up the tube of lubricating cream. "What's in this stuff?" She mumbled, reading the back and trying to understand the alien writing.

The tickling sensation became an itching and he felt the need to scratch it. The Half-Time Lord sat up and grabbed his penis, masturbating himself, sighing when the itching lessened. Jaime frowned at him, unimpressed. The very idea of him jerking himself off was a particular turn off for her. "Wha' are ye daein'?" She asked, barely disguising her disgust.

"Itches, itches!" J.D grunted. It looked like he was enjoying himself.

"John, look at me." She sounded calm yet he sensed her anger. "Now!" The command echoed and his eyes flashed open, feeling his mind clouding. Oh! That's how angry she was! "Stop yer wankin' and lie down." Her voice echoed and he did as he was told. "I'm sorry." Jaime apologised and went back to reading the tube.

Why did he suddenly feel ticklish? Why did she suddenly have the urge to suck him off? It must be some weird alien thing in the cream. "C22H30N604S." Jaime read. "Wha' in sanity is tha?" Her Time Lord mind told her exactly what the chemical formula was. Her eyes widened. "Oh..." She gasped. "Och, nae!" She looked down and saw that he his penis was darker than normal and standing to attention. "Oh dear!" She mumbled and then heard John groan, recovering from being mind controlled.

He could feel a very pronounced ache in his testicles and an urge to orgasm non-stop. It all felt very tight down below. Jaime quickly dropped the tube and began masturbating him to cover up. She could feel herself becoming aroused too and she still had that urge to suck him off. She shook her head again.

Once more J.D began moaning and raising his hips again. He was close so she stopped and grinned at his whine when his orgasm was denied. "Oh no, not again." The Half-Time Lord moaned and looked at her. "And did you really have to mind control me?"

"Nae," the Scottish teen replied. "It's jus' tha'... Self masturbation is a wee bit obscene." He raised his brows in disbelief until he noticed how engorged his penis was. That was odd considering it had barely been touched.

"What's in that cream you used?" John asked suspiciously.

"Uhh, dinnae know. I couldnae undertstand the writin'." She replied but looked sheepish.

He sat up and picked up the tube to read the back. "I need my glasses." He muttered. Jaime concentrated and his blue and black glasses appeared on the bed beside him. "Thanks." John picked up his glasses and put them on. Jaime shifted and her arousal increased. He looked so incredibly sexy in them. "This stuff reacts to what the person last experienced," John explained. "Or what they want to experience."

"Like ticklin'?" She asked, wondering why she would even WANT to experience a blow job. That was just wrong on so many levels...although...she shook her head again. No, it wasn't gonna happen!

"Yes, like that!" J.D replied, his eyes still on the tube. No wonder he'd been so ticklish.

Now he frowned. "C22H3..." He gasped and looked up at Jaime. "Do you understand what that is?" The Half-Time Lord asked and Jaime still looked rather sheepish.

"I dae now!" She replied.

John rolled his eyes. "Where'd you get this stuff from?" He asked next.

"Jack. He said that he and Ianto use it all the time."

He snorted. "I can see why!"

"At least it will only last a couple of hours." She told him.

"ONLY a few hours?" J.D exclaimed. "You have no idea how uncomfortable it feels!"

Jaime sighed. "Fine, lie down and I might jus' let ye come!"

"Is that a promise?" He echoed the Doctor's words from earlier, grinning.

"Aye!" She kissed him and pushed him back down.

Even though she said she would let him come she much preferred to deny him. He made such cute noises. Jaime gripped his hard penis again and began to rub it up and down, the cream making sloppy noises...which seemed to be another turn off for her. Once again he was raising his hips and moaning so she let him do all the work.

"Wha' did Liz mean when she called ye 'The Timeless Man'?" Jaime asked.

"Huh?" He felt so close, yet he was still unable to come and when he looked at her he found she wasn't doing anything with her hands. "What?" He uttered, stopping his humping.

"Liz Ten. She called ye 'The Timeless Man' and I jus' wondered why?"

The Half-Time Lord looked confused. "I don't know!" He finally replied. Though he was rather curious too, because he was only Half-Time Lord, Half-Human. "Didn't you get a chance to read her mind?"

"All she was thinkin' 'bout was findin' out wha' was gannin' on with Starship U.K."

"Nothing else?"

Jaime shook her head. "And dinnae ye think it's strange tha' our TARDIS de-aged ye?"

"Not really." J.D replied.

"Wha if it did more than jus' de-age ye?" In reply he groaned in frustration, not listening anymore. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" She muttered and went back to masturbating his penis while gently squeezing and tickling his testicles. Once more she had the sudden urge to fellatio him and she wondered what it would be like? Just as her mouth neared his penis the door slammed open, surprising the two Half-Time Lords.

"Oh my god!" Amy exclaimed when she realised she just ran into a bedroom straight from the garden.

"Amy, wha' the fuck? Get out!" Jaime shouted, using her towel to cover herself up. J.D had sat up and was using his hands to cover himself up, his eyes wide.

"I...uhh...Machu Picchu...big bird..." Amy stumbled.

"I said get the fuck out!" Jaime shouted again.

But before Amy could even make a move she was blasted out of the room, hitting the wall painfully. The door slammed shut after.

"Wha' the fuck was tha' abou'?" Jaime continued to swear, her dark brown eyes darker than normal.

"I think it's very possible she went into the Machu Picchu garden and saw Falcor." J.D explained. He put his hand on her arm. "You know, you didn't need to hit her with a T.K blast."

Jaime just continued to scowl at the door until she was given a nudge in her mind. She sighed and looked away. "Fine." She muttered. "I think some of her current mood transferred to me when she punched me." At first he was confused as to who she was talking about, until he realised it was her younger self.

"That can happen?" He asked.

"Apparently. It's two different versions of the same Omni-Psychic but both are still very powerful. I could feel her anger radiating off her. I dropped my shield when I approached myself on Gemini and I was almost blasted back by her pain. Normally if tha' happened there would be Reapers wouldn't they? But we were already in the middle of a Paradox."

"The Reapers can be a bit complicated." J.D replied.

"Oh!" Jaime looked thoughtful as her left hand gripped his penis.

The Half-Time Lord yelped as he felt a mildly painful shock and looked down to find his penis and testicles trapped behind the Electrokinetic shield once more. But he was still aroused. Still hard, and his testicles ached for release. He only looked up in dazed wonder when he heard Jaime in the bathroom, running the sink tap. He hadn't even noticed her move. She came back out and started putting her clothes on. He blinked and took his glasses off. "What? Where are you going?" J.D asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm gannin' tae find Amy." Jaime replied and when she was fully clothed she disappeared in a mini-whirlwind.

John still stared dumbfounded. This was so unfair! He really needed to get some relief. Frustration took hold and he shuffled off the bed, picking up his suit jacket. He pulled the Sonic out, adjusted the setting and pointed it at the Electrokinetic Shield. The thing sparked and he thought it would disappear. What he didn't expect was for intense electric pain to hit him hard. "ARRGGHH!" He cried, dropping the Sonic and sliding off the bed, curling up in pain. So much for an easy way out!

* * *

An embarrassed and slightly concussed Amy walked down the corridor. She didn't know how something like that could have happened. One moment she was in Machu Picchu, the next she was in their bedroom and...they were doing more than just sleeping. It was like the other console room and that other strange room. Did the TARDIS do it? Maybe she could go find the Doctor now. The ginger halted when random wind kicked up in the corridor and her eyes widened when Jaime appeared in a whirlwind right in front of her. And she looked pissed off.

"Come with me!" She said and grabbed Amy's arm.

She was swept up in the Whirlwind and before she realised it she'd been Aeroported back to the weird Machu Picchu place. The bird thing was still there, except it was eating from the banana tree. "No, no!" Amy panicked, afraid she was going to be fed to the giant bird thing.

"Calm down will ye," Jaime growled. "It's jus' Falcor."

"What?" Amy stared at her. "That thing has a name?"

"Tha' 'thing' as ye put it, is a Red Carnivorous Maw." Jaime told her.

"Carnivorous?" Amy's eyes widened and she tried to run again.

"Pack it in," the dark-haired Scot admonished. "He only eats small animals and the occasional Bayan." She felt confusion from the other Scots-lass. "Those are the purple fruit he's eatin'."

"Oh," Amy was calm again. "Is that what they are? They're nice. Are they from the Doctor's home planet?"

"Nae. They're from Metabelis 3. They are nice but they're addictive and sweet."

Amy heard the teen make an odd squawking noise and the Maw looked over at them and squawked back. She panicked again but held steady as the red bird-dragon thing padded towards them. Jaime squawked again several times and Amy noticed it had a look of suspicion as it stared at Jaime. It squawked loudly this time and seemed agitated. She squawked again and put her hands on its head. The Maw closed his eyes and seemed to lean into her touch. Seconds later he made an odd sounding squawk and rubbed himself against Jaime. She smiled and gave her pet a couple of loving strokes

"What was that about?" Amy asked, staring at the two.

"I have an ability called Zoolingualism." Jaime explained but Amy remained confused. "The ability to talk to animals."

"Right. So not only do you know everything but you go all Doctor Dolittle as well."

Jaime smirked at the way she put it. "In a way, yes."

Amy stared at the Maw. "Where did it come from? And why is it here?" She asked.

"We rescued him from a planet he was being used to feast on Sacrifices. And mainly because the moon was altering his mood." She remembered the way that moon looked and it still frightened her.

She was still stroking the feathery creature when Amy asked the next question. "What did the Doctor mean? When he asked you if Starship U.K was an 'episode'?"

She sighed and looked at the ginger. "Ye'll probably figure it out at some point. I'm nae from this universe."

"What?" The revelation shocked Amy. "What do you mean?"

"I'm from a different dimension where the Doctor is part of a TV show called 'Doctor Who'. The actress tha' portrays ye is called Karen."

Amy winced and rubbed the side of her head, confused. "You mean there are other Universes?" She asked, though she felt she didn't want to believe her.

"Aye, commonly called the Multi-verse."

"Okay. So how did you get to this Universe?" Amy asked next.

"There's a rift in Cardiff, a Space-Time rift. I got caught in it and it brought me to this universe."

"Seriously?" Amy was still unsure.

"Seriously!"

"What about the rest of your family? Won't they be missing you?"

Jaime turned back to Falcor and sighed. Of course, the only family she had back in her own universe was her mum...who was possibly in serious danger. She now knew who the men in black were but she still didn't know why they wanted her or her mum...maybe because of the way she was.

Amy realised she'd hit a raw nerve. "I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry I walked in on you and Doctor Smith. I don't know what happened."

The dark-haired Scot snorted. "I think the TARDIS was havin' a wee bit fun with ye. She likes tae dae tha' with new guests."

"She?"

Jaime nodded. "The TARDIS is sentient, alive."

Suddenly Amy felt like she was being watched and shivered. But then winced and grimaced. Jaime felt a brief wave of pain from the ginger.

"Are ye okay?" She asked.

"No, my head hurts and so does my arm." Amy replied.

There was something wrong and when she stared at the ginger she found out she had concussion and a mildly fractured arm. This resulted from being blasted out of the room by Telekinesis. She sighed and put her hands on Amy's head. "Hold still." Jaime growled and her hands soon emitted whitish-gold light.

"Wha... What's happening?" Amy panicked.

"It's okay, ye'll be fine." Jaime assured.

The white brightness dissipated and she stumbled back. Luckily Falcor was there to keep her up. "How are ye feeling?" She asked.

"I feel...okay." The headache was gone and so was the pain in her arm. "What was that?"

"I have the ability to heal. Ye'll be fine now. Cannae have ye concussed and busted up on ye weddin' day, can we!"

Amy looked stunned and unimpressed at the same time.

Suddenly Electrokinesis crackled and sparked in Jaime's hands and she gasped out in surprise. "Oww, wha' the.." They were still sparking and she had a feeling she knew what it was about. "Sorry, gotta go," she rushed for the door but before she disappeared, turned to Falcor and squawked something. Amy stood back as the Maw squawked in reply and crouched in front of Amy.

"What?"

"He wants ye tae fly with him." Jaime spoke up before disappearing in a Whirlwind.

"No, oh no!" Amy exclaimed, stepping back. But Falcor wouldn't take no for an answer and squawked fiercely. "Okay." Amy gulped and carefully mounted the dragon-bird. He stood, took off at a run and flew into the air. Amy screamed in terror.


	7. Learning to Fly

In the console room Jaime sat on the jumpseat staring at the monitor. She still found it amazing that she could read Gallifreyan. They were currently in the Vortex so different dates kept appearing on the monitor. Then something got her wondering. If she could read Gallifreyan did it mean she could understand spoken Gallifreyan as well? But her mind soon went back to her mother, stuck in another universe. Anything could be happening to her. She was still thinking about this when the Doctor walked in.

He noticed the teenager sitting on the seat. "Hello, what brings you in here?" He asked.

"Jus' thinkin'." She replied almost quietly.

"About?" He pushed, then checked something on the monitor.

"My ma'." She replied, shook her head and said again. "My mum." The Time Lord looked at her sadly. "I've tried so many times tae Astral Project tae her, tae work out where she is, but either it doesnae work or I end up gannin' someplace else. I jus' want tae know where she is. Or even how she is. Someone migh' be hurtin' her."

The Doctor was reminded of the first time he saw Jaime. A lost, lonely and scared Seventeen year old who only wanted comfort from her mother. He smiled grimly.

"Well, perhaps she escaped." He suggested, only she shook her head.

"But mental hospitals are supposed tae be secure. Ye cannae jus' escape from 'em." Jaime told him. "And those men who were lookin' for her and wanted me. They were from MI6."

The Doctor frowned and sat beside her. "And how do you know that?" He asked.

"I found memories that'd been blocked," Jaime replied. "Must have unblocked when I regenerated." He noticed her dark brown eyes looked troubled. "Psionic Explosion blew up a whole school and killed everyone in it."

He remembered her telling them that after he'd regressed her. "You really shouldn't let it bother you." He told her.

"I'm not. I was jus' a wee naive wean back then. But MI6 wanted me, still want me for what I am. But why? Why are they so interested in me?"

"That's a bit of a mystery." The Doctor muttered. She was smart and she still had to work it out on her own. "Anyway, what are you doing in here, on your own? Where's John?"

Jaime seemed to scowl at the monitor. "Oh, he's 'chilling out' at the moment."

The Doctor raised brow in curiosity so Jaime told him what they'd been up to and by the end of the conversation the Doctor was stood, fiddling with the console. Jaime noticed his face looked red but she continued on regardless.

"And if he wants an orgasm or several he knows who he can...come...tae."

The Doctor felt the conversation had gone a bit mucky. "Look, you two can do whatever you want. Just keep it to yourself. In private!" His face was even more redder and Jaime couldn't help but giggle.

"Wha'? Is the mighty Time Lord embarrassed?" She said. "Knowin' wha' his companions get uptae!"

He furrowed his brow. "No, it's just..." She was staring at him and he could feel her in his mind. "Oi! Stop that."

"It's dandy, if ye want tae act as my step-father, it's fine." He just stared and she felt surprise from him. "I heard what ye said in Torchwood, when Jack pulled his gun on me."

"Oh!" The Time Lord realised he had said that out loud and he smiled. He always thought she might take offence. "Well, if you don't mind, then I don't mind either." He pulled her from the jumpseat and gathered her into a hug. She hugged back, the blue suit a welcome change from the usual brown. Not to mention hearing two hearts beating instead of one. It had been a long time since she last heard that.

"Yes. I may be a Time Lord, but I'm not an old and stuffy Time Lord," the Doctor said, referring to his people and Jaime was reminded of when she saw the Doctor being forced to regenerate by them. "It's just knowing that you're in a sexual relationship with a duplicate of me feels very odd."

Jaime grimaced. So that's what was on his mind! She'd already voiced that thought earlier, but now she wanted to take his mind off it.

"Is it normal for me tae be able tae understand written High Gallifreyan?" She asked and the Doctor stepped back from her with a raised brow.

"You can understand Circular Gallifreyan?" He asked and she nodded.

"The HSP has it too. They're instructions on how tae use it."

Once again the Doctor smiled. "You're Half-Time Lord now, so yes. It's perfectly normal." Though he hadn't actually expected her to understand his home planet's language, after all, part of her was still human. He was curious about something now. "If you can understand written Gallifreyan do you think you could understand spoken Gallifreyan?" The Doctor asked her and his accent sounded different, voice melodic and lilting.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?" She replied and frowned when she noticed her Scottish accent was barely there. She gasped and stepped back, surprised. "Did ye jus' talk tae me in Gallifreyan?" Jaime questioned the equally surprised Time Lord.

"What do you think!" He replied in English.

The dark-haired Scot shook her head. "Tha's jus' weird. It was like I didnae need tae think, it jus' came automatically." This had to be the oddest think yet. To be able to speak perfect Gallifreyan without having to learn it first.

The Doctor was still curious and he returned to the console, fiddling with it.

"What are ye daein'?" Jaime asked him, sensing he was up to something.

"I'm going to take this off Autopilot and you're going to fly us through the Vortex." He replied.

Her eyes widened. "Nae, nae. Ye cannae dae tha'."

"Just think it as practice for when you and John's TARDIS is ready!" The Time Lord flicked a switch and suddenly the flight wasn't so smooth anymore. They both tumbled to the grating, Jaime crying out in fright. "Well, what are you waiting for?" The Doctor called as he clung to the jumpseat. "The TARDIS is about to fall out of the Vortex any second!"

She scowled at the console and instinct took over. Rushing around it she pressed something she knew would ease the turbulence. She felt it immediately and pressed yet another switch or two after stretching across the console. Then her eyes fell on the Helmic Regulator and she grabbed it, pumping it up and down. The flight was a bit more steadier.

"That's it, you're doing good." The Doctor said as he now sat on the jumpseat.

She gave him a look of annoyance.

"Speakin' of Time Lords," Jaime uttered. "I was there when they forced ye tae regenerate."

"What?" Now the Time Lord was standing, looking at her.

"On Gallifrey, when the Time Lords put ye on trial."

He took a step closer to her. "Jaime, how did you even get there?"

"Connected tae a TARDIS and it was on Gallifrey." She answered. "It were excitin' at first, but then I saw that they had ye on trial for interfering tae much."

"Did anyone see you?" The Doctor asked and she shook her head.

"Perception filter." She replied.

"Right." He uttered in understanding. He remembered that trial all to well, especially seeing something out of the corner of his eye. But when he looked, nothing was there. Turns out it was Jaime.

"They gave ye a choice of bodies but ye didnae like 'em. And then they made the choice for ye." She shivered as she stared into the distance. "It was horrible, like the second worst thing I've ever seen."

The Doctor frowned. "The second worst? I'm only second worst? What's the first worst?"

"Utopia." Was her answer and she looked at the shocked Doctor who noticed how haunted she looked. "Did it hurt? Did they hurt ye?" Jaime asked.

He was about to answer this until they hit another bout of turbulence. They both fell back to the grating, hard. "You've got to keep it under control!" The Doctor shouted and Jaime spotted the blue Stabilisers under the console. She reached over and flipped them. The flight evened out and stopped shaking. "Oh!" The Doctor muttered quietly. He'd hidden them for a reason.

"Aye, whatever, ye think they're borin'." Jaime said as she scrambled back to her feet.

"Too right!" The Time Lord replied as he stood up too. He watched her programme the TARDIS to a random flight. "Thinking of going somewhere?" He queried.

"Nae sure," the Scottish teen replied and grabbed the lever. She looked at the Doctor with a grin. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" Jaime uttered and pulled the lever.

Even with the stabilisers on they still wound up on the floor until the TARDIS landed with a thud. The Doctor was up first. "Nice flying, Jaime." He complimented and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." She replied and grinned. She couldn't believe she had just flown the TARDIS. A knock on the TARDIS door pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked over at it with a frown.

"Did somebody just knock? The Doctor questioned.

* * *

Jaime and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS to find several soldiers pointing rifles at them. "Why does this feel familiar?" The Doctor muttered, putting his hands up.

Jaime just stared at them, daring them, waiting. The soldiers suddenly stepped aside to reveal non other than Winston Churchill, current Prime Minister. Well, for this time period anyway. The 1940's. He shooed the soldiers away and Jaime noticed it wasn't the actor who portrayed the man, but it was the actual real life Winston Churchill. Which was somewhat odd. She also sensed it was 1941, a whole month after she'd left this when.

"Winston Churchill!" The Doctor exclaimed happily.

"Ah, Doctor. So good of you to come so quick after I called you." Churchill stated, immediately confusing the Doctor.

"Eh?"

"I must say, you sound a lot different to when I last spoke to you on the phone."

"Really? When was that?" He asked, still confused.

"Several minutes ago!" Churchill replied, frowning suspiciously at the Doctor.

Jaime smiled grimly. They'd obviously arrived a month or two too early as the Prime Minister had called the Eleventh Doctor. Especially about his Dalek problem. "Tha's 'cos ye didnae call him. Ye called a future version of the Doctor." Jaime spoke up and Churchill looked at her suspiciously.

"And who are you?" He asked.

She stepped forward and held her hand out, taking control of the situation. "Hello, I'm The Omni." She said and felt curiosity from the Doctor.

"Hello young lady, pleasure to meet you." Churchill greeted, shaking her outstretched hand. He had a good grip.

"Uhh," the Doctor scratched at the side of his face. "Was there a reason why you called...me?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. To business. I'm in two minds about Professor Bracewell's Ironsides and I needed a second opinion." Churchill replied and confusion, suspicion, washed off the Doctor.

"Ironsides?" It didn't sound normal for the 1940's.

"Yes. Ever since The Black Bullet left, Hitler's taken to raiding every night this month..."

The Doctor glanced at Jaime who sighed and shook her head.

"...So Professor Bracewell created the Ironsides."

Jaime couldn't believe it. The Dalek's turning up was her fault because her younger self decided to play silly buggers by smashing up German planes and gain a reputation on both sides of the channel. As well as being mistook for an alien. Now Churchill thinks a Dalek is perfectly normal.

"Can I see these Ironsides?" Jaime suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't know who you are..." Came the reply from Churchill but Jaime stepped forward, staring at the Prime Minister.

"May I see the Ironsides?" She persisted, voice echoing.

The expression on Churchill became clouded. "Yes, follow me."

Churchill turned away and walked down the corridor. Jaime followed him, waving her hand. The Doctor followed...or would have...if he hadn't smacked right into a forcefield blocking his way.

"What?" He spluttered, putting his hands out. "Jaime, what's going on? What's this about?" He asked.

"We're nae stayin'." Jaime called back.

"What do you mean we're not..." He groaned in frustration as she disappeared around the corner. Just what was she up to now?

"Doctor! Doctor?" Rose called from inside the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at her when she came running out, mobile in hand. "Why was the TARDIS so rocky just now?" She asked.

"Hi, Rose. How are Jackie, Pete and Tony?" He asked and she seemed confused by the question.

"Oh, yeah. They're fine. Doing good. But why was the TARDIS all over the place?" She asked, putting her phone away.

"Because Jaime was flying it." The Time Lord replied.

"What? Really?" He sensed some kind of annoyance. "Why didn't you ever teach me to fly?" She asked and he raised a brow.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes!"

He grinned. If that's what she wanted then he'll help her.

"Where is Jaime anyway?" Rose asked next.

"Gone off with Winston Churchill." Was the answer and Rose gasped.

"What? THE Winston Churchill? 'Fight them on the beaches' Winston Churchill?"

"The very same." The Doctor replied and watched as Rose walked forward in a bid to find Jaime, only to smack her face into the forcefield.

"What the..." The blonde groaned.

"She placed a forcefield. We won't be staying apparently." The Doctor told her and leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

* * *

Churchill took her to Bracewell's lab and he showed her the so-called 'Ironsides'. There were four Daleks in a row and she could feel their hatred washing off them, making her shudder. It was a good thing she was keeping her shield up.

"Here we are, these are the Ironsides." Churchill told her and a man with glasses appeared from behind one of the Daleks. "And this is Professor Bracewell."

Jaime couldn't feel his emotions, nor could she read his mind, confirming he was a Cyborg.

"Hello. Who are you?" Bracewell asked, looking confused.

"I'm The Omni," Jaime introduced, shaking his hand, noticing he felt warm like a normal human.

One of the Daleks whirled it's eyestalk towards her and she could feel it watching her.

"What an unusual name." Bracewell stated.

"Well, I'm an unusual person." Jaime replied, noticing that the Professor was grinning now.

"Glasgow if I'm right." He said and she nodded.

"I take it ye from Paisley?" She asked, remembering the story about Dorabella.

"Indeed I am." He was grinning now a Cheshire Cat now. Perhaps he trusted her now since she was Scottish.

"So these are the Ironsides are they?"

Bracewell continued to grin as he looked at the pepper-pots. "Oh, yes. These are the Ironsides and I created them."

"Did you? So what exactly are they?" Jaime reached towards one and purposely knocked on its lid very loudly, using vibration emission to irritate the creature inside.

"Robot helpers." Bracewell stated.

"They're going to help us win the war." Churchill spoke up.

"Indeed. With out-of-this world technology." Jaime scowled at the Dalek she just knocked on. It was annoyed. Very annoyed, yet it was keeping its cool. 'Just wait 'till the Doctor gets here.' She thought to herself.

"Maybe. But we already had help from The Black Bullet until he or she disappeared." Churchill replied.

The dark-haired Scot nodded, looking grim. "Perhaps they moved on for a reason." She defended and looked at Bracewell. "It was nice tae meet ye Professor Bracewell but I really should be gannin' now." She turned to Churchill. "Can ye show me the way?" Churchill nodded and she followed him out of the lab, leaving Bracewell with the Daleks.

"Actually, Prime Minister." Jaime called and Churchill turned to her.

"Yes?" She could feel his confusion but she waited until they were out of earshot and eyeshot of anyone else.

"I need a word with ye in private." She put her hand on his arm and in a blink of an eye they were on the roof. And it was daytime. Churchill looked around, suddenly disturbed.

"What in god's name is happening here? How did we get here?" He panicked.

Jaime dived straight in. "I need ye tae listen tae me right now," Jaime's voice once more echoed and Churchill looked at her, his expression clouding again.

"It's an urgent message for the Doctor with with floppy hair and bow-tie. Professor Bracewell is a bomb. Whenever the Doctor mentions the word 'Dalek' or 'Daleks' ye will tell him 'Bracewell is a bomb'. And if he asks why ye said it, tell him 'The Omni told ye.' Have ye got that?"

Churchill nodded, his chins wobbling.

"Good. Ye will forget this conversation happened." Before the Prime Minister could come out of his hypnotised stupor, Jaime brought him back downstairs. "Are you alright, sir?" She asked Churchill and she could feel his confusion. He looked around with a frown.

"I think I may have blacked out for a moment." He said.

"Oh, then you really should make an appointment with your Doctor." He agreed with her.

"I think I can find my own way, thank ye." Jaime told the Prime Minister and walked away.

She easily found the TARDIS and Rose was waiting with the Doctor. She waved her hand and walked past the confused couple. "We're gannin'." She said and entered the TARDIS.

"What do you..." The Doctor and Rose followed her into the TARDIS and the Time Machine dematerialised.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" The Doctor asked Jaime once she had sent them into the Vortex.

"We arrived tae early." Jaime replied and sat down.

"Right, so we just go back at the right time. Are we going back?" Rose spoke up and was confused as to why Jaime snorted humorously. "What? What is it? What's so funny?" She asked.

"Ye dinnae 'ken, Rose. When I say we're tae early I mean we're a whole incarnation tae early. Ye'll get tae meet Prime Minister Churchill," Jaime read Rose's mind. "But nae with this incarnation." She nodded at the Tenth Doctor and she suddenly felt Rose's fear and worry wash off her. "It'll probably be a long time 'til he regenerates again." Rose calmed down.

While the Doctor was thankful for the assurance it didn't let Jaime off. "Okay. I get that we were early. But why did you go off with Churchill and what are these Ironsides he was raving about?"

Jaime stared at the monitor and closed her mind off from him. "I cannae tell ye!" She said which surprised the Doctor.

He narrowed his eyes at his foster-daughter and approached her. "What do you mean 'you can't tell me'?"

"I jus' cannae. It's for yer future incarnation tae work out."

The Time Lord couldn't get anything out of her, verbal or mind wise. "You seem to know a lot about it, even after The Black Bullet was mentioned."

She growled defensively while Rose became curious. "Me bein' there in 1941 changed things. Och, aye, it were fun at the time and even more fun evadin' Torchwood traps. But those 'Ironsides' are there 'cos of me. And before ye fuckin' ask, aye, it was a fuckin' episode. And aye, it is life threatenin'." The young Scot snarled and it was enough to make the Doctor back off.

"Okay, I get it. But don't blame yourself for whatever's going on with Churchill." He said.

Jaime didn't reply, but she wondered if she could do anything about this transferred extra anger she got from her younger self.

"Do you think, when we do finally meet him, I could get him to say 'oh, yes.'" Rose queried to the Doctor and Jaime got the meaning. Those adverts with the Churchill dog. She rolled her eyes.

"Rose, ye did the whole 'I am not amused' thing with Queen Victoria and look where tha' got ye. Banished from Scotland, Torchwood, Canary Wharf and separation!" As soon as she finished saying that she grimaced and groaned in annoyance.

Rose sighed sadly while the Doctor wondered what was up with Jaime.

"Yes, all that happened but you forgot to mention we were Knighted before being banished!" He added. Oh, of course. They were Sir Doctor of TARDIS and Dame Rose of the Powell Estate.

"Can you teach me to fly?" Rose persisted. The Doctor nodded and brought her over to the main controls.

"As long as he dinnae does wha' he did tae me ye'll be fine." Jaime spoke up and felt Rose's confusion.

"What with Jaime being part Time Lord she didn't exactly need teaching. It came to her as if it were second nature."

"That's so unusual," Rose said. "Will you be joining us?"

Jaime shook her head. "Nae. I'm gannin' tae gan intae deep meditation mode. Find out where tha' transferred anger went."

The Doctor raised a brow. This was the first he'd heard about it. "Transferred?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Happened when my younger self punched me."

"Oh, is that why you've been snarky and rude lately?" Rose queried.

"Aye!" And with that said she brought her legs up so that she was sitting in a lotus position. Then she closed her eyes and put her hands in her lap. Within seconds she was hovering several inches off the chair and still rising.

"Uhh...right." The Doctor furrowed his brows before turning back to the console with Rose. "Try flicking that switch there." He pointed and she did. The TARDIS shuddered as it was once more put into manual. "Now this one." He pointed to another button and this time the TARDIS shook.

"Oh my god!" Rose cried as she almost fell over. Luckily the Doctor caught her.

"Best not get distracted. This lever here." And he put her hand on a lever that appeared to be the steering brake. This time Rose laughed.

"I'm doing it, I'm actually flying her!" She said and the Doctor nodded, smiling happily at Rose's excitement.

"Oh, careful, not too close!" He warned, gently steering her hand to the centre.

"What? What was gonna happen?" Rose worried.

"Nothing. It's just the 1980's has already got a dent in it." He replied and Rose giggled.

The Time Lord quickly pumped the Helmic Regulator a couple of times before flicking a few more switches. Then he returned to Rose who was still steering. "So where do you want to go, Miss Tyler?" The Doctor asked in a flirting manner.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you choose?" Rose flirted back.

With an odd smirk on his face he put in the co-ordinates and then placed her free hand over the other lever. "Ready?" Rose nodded. "Well then, allons-y!" He said and they both pulled the lever.

The TARDIS hurtled through the Vortex, practically tumbling the two to the grating. They were giggling madly when the TARDIS landed at their destination.

"I think we're here." Rose stated as she was helped up by the Doctor.

"That we are. But we might have to wait." He replied, looking up at Jaime.

She was still hovering above them.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Rose asked. "And where are J.D and Amy?"

As far as he knew John was somewhere chilling out. But when he looked for the Half-Time Lord all he sensed was cold. And Amy he hadn't seen since their adventure on Starship U.K. "I don't know. But for now, we wait."

Rose sighed.


	8. Time Storm

If you don't watch wrestling you'll probably find this chapter confusing. Sorry about that.

* * *

Jaime slowly came out of her self meditation and opened her eyes. She felt a lot more calmer now that she'd dealt with the problem. And it was really odd walking through her own mind. As for the problem, they looked like little leeches trying to attack a giant wall of icy fire, along with her, except they too looked fiery. Dark and fiery. Disgusted by them she blasted them with ice and wind until they were all gone. Now she could hear the Doctor and Rose chatting quietly below her.

"Did I miss the flyin' lesson?" Jaime asked, startling the couple as she lowered herself to the floor.

"Yes. We were waiting for you to wake up!" Rose exclaimed, getting over her shock.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked and she could feel that he was worried.

"Aye! Never better." The Scot replied. "Where are we?" She asked but Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea. It was a bit of a mystery journey." The blonde replied. "Where are the others?"

Jaime looked sheepish. "I'll jus' gan and find 'em." She said and suddenly disappeared in a flash. Ten seconds later she reappeared in the same spot. "They'll be along shortly." She said.

A minute later they were joined by J.D and then by Amy. She still appeared quite shaken from her ride with Falcor.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Rose asked when she felt the skittish feeling coming from the ginger Scot.

She was about to say something but decided not too. "Yeah." She mumbled.

J.D wrapped his arms around Jaime and she could feel his hardness poking at her lower back. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I love you." And even though he meant that she could feel him rutting against her. She grinned anyway as the Doctor shuffled his coat on before moving towards the door with Rose and Amy following.

Jaime squeezed John's crotch in return, listening to his gasp. He was well and truly on the edge. "Let's go Big Boy!" She said and followed the others out of the TARDIS.

Rose looked around at where they'd landed. It was dark and quiet and...

"Doctor? Why are we parked in a boiler room?" Amy asked. "Where are we anyway?"

The Doctor grinned at this. "That's the mystery isn't it." He said. "We could be anywhere."

But Rose shook her head. "No. It feels like the early noughties. 2001, 2002 maybe."

"It's 2001, September 15th. And all plane travel has yet to be re-instated." Jaime replied and scowled. She could feel hints of sadness from whoever was in this building.

"Plane travel?" Amy was confused.

"Four days ago terrorists flew planes into the World Trade Center," the Doctor answered her. "Destroying both buildings and killing thousands in New York."

Amy gasped. "9/11!" She uttered. "Why not go there to stop it?"

There was an annoyed growl from Jaime. "I'm nae gannin' back there. Feelin' hundreds of emotions and feelin's bein' snuffed out at the same time ain't nice. Once was enough."

John agreed with her.

"You've been there?" Amy asked her but backed off when the fellow Scot gave her a look that would scare off the most toughest of people.

"Can't go back there," the Doctor told her. "Crossing into established events is forbidden. Neither can we stop it."

"Why?" She asked.

"It's a fixed point." Rose told her.

"Oh!" Amy thought she should find out more about fixed points as they walked over to a door.

"Anyway, we've sorted the When, but what about the Where?" The Doctor continued.

The door they came to had faint sounds coming from behind it. "Sounds busy." John stated. And it was. The door was unlocked so all they had to do was open it. They found that they were in an arena, somewhere in America and an event was in progress. Walking backstage Rose could feel a sadness deep in her heart when passing several people, yet they looked happy as they talked to friends. Rose asked the Doctor why this was.

"They're still grieving," the Time Lord told her. "And they still will for a long time."

They came across a table and Rose picked up one of the leaflets that was on it. "World Bodybuilding Federation." She read and looked at the Doctor. "Why'd you bring us to a bodybuilding event?"

"Uhhm..." The Time Lord blustered. "It was the TARDIS!" He blamed.

"Yeah, sure. The TARDIS." Amy smirked. "I can think of a few reasons why though!" She then said as she watched a particular looking hunky fella pass them by. The bodybuilder even winked at her.

"There's a storm coming." They heard Jaime suddenly utter and when the Doctor looked at her, her eyes were wide and staring. "Riding in on the waves." Her accent barely there again. "The twelve will be taken and scattered throughout Time and Space." She snapped out of it and gasped, stumbling back, putting her hands on the sides of her head. J.D caught her before she could trip up and asked if she was okay. It was a silly question, considering.

"What was that about?" A perpetually confused Amy asked.

"That was Jaime seeing into the near future." Rose replied, concerned for her friend.

"Is it always like that?"

Rose nodded silently. Once Jaime was calm again the Doctor asked what she'd seen. "A storm. A really bad storm." Was the reply.

"So there's going to be bad weather?" Amy queried.

"Nae. Nae like tha'." The dark-haired Scot growled. "A Time Storm, not a bad weather storm. I couldnae see wha' was gannin' on but twelve people are gannin' tae be snatched up by it."

"That's not good. Not good at all." The Doctor muttered, thinking.

"Time Storms are never good." John replied. "Remember how you found Ace?" The Time Lord nodded. A girl from the past dragged into the future.

"Something doesn't feel right." Rose spoke up and shuddered as she looked around at her surroundings. The Doctor looked between Rose and Jaime, a grim expression on his face.

"Is it close?" He asked them.

"It feels like it." Rose replied. She could feel goosebumps rising and little shivers going up and down her body.

"Very," Jaime replied. "It's very close." She could feel it pulsing at her, getting more and more quicker.

"We have to evacuate the building." The Doctor said. "Who knows how many people are here."

Jaime didn't think that would help much and as the Doctors began to argue over what to do, she spotted a TV monitor. Walking over to it she saw that it was switched on and the event was ongoing in the main arena. Several bodybuilders were on stage, showing off their physique in various poses. But when she counted them her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. The pulsing quickened. There were twelve men on stage. TWELVE! She gasped. "Doctor!" She shouted. "DOCTOR! JOHN!"

The Doctors, Amy and Rose were at her side immediately. "What is it?" J.D asked her and she pointed at the monitor. "Look."

Amy smirked, getting an even more eyeful of barely naked muscle men. "Not bad at all." She said.

"What are we looking at?" The Doctor asked, frowning. He had better things to do than watching TV.

"You actually like watching this drivel? They barely look real!" John spoke up and a wave of jealousy washed off him. Rose glanced at the Half-Time Lord, feeling a mild burning.

"No. Look!" Jaime said again more clearly. "Look how many are on stage."

The Doctor counted and there were twelve. His eyes widened. "Oh no."

At this point the pulsing felt like one long pulse and Jaime gasped. "It's here!" She practically whispered and just as she said that the lights in the arena flickered quite badly. The audience began screaming in terror and the Time Travellers watched in horror as, one by one, the bodybuilders were swept up, screaming as if they were in pain. By the time it ended Jaime blew out a breath she'd been holding, the pulsing ended.

"Blimey, that felt...odd." Rose spoke up. "What do we do now Doctor?" She asked the Time Lord who had taken to pacing and running his hands through his hair.

"Where did they go?" Amy asked, confused. It looked like somebody had Aeroported them away.

"They'll be scattered through Time and Space," John told her. "They could be anywhere."

The Doctor began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"We're going to find whoever's in charge of this event. Come on!" He shouted back.

They rushed after the Doctor, who seemed to be on a mission.

* * *

Several minutes after the bodybuilders disappeared the whole arena was in disarray. People were panicking. Rose felt scared but she knew it wasn't her own feelings. It was obviously from other people in the building. There were whispers of terrorism and that was understandable considering it was four days after 9/11. The troupe passed by a female who was being comforted by her twin. Jaime stared at them. They both looked somewhat familiar. John pulled her away in a bid to catch up with the Doctor.

At the technical hub they heard a man shouting the odds and Jaime could feel he was very stressed. Not to mention his voice sounded familiar.

"I don't need this," he was saying. Well, more like shouting. "Not this week! Where are they? Go find them!" The assistant muttered something and quickly ran away. The stressed man was another familiar person from her universe but she felt his name may be different.

"It's him," she told the Doctor. "He's the owner/creator of the World Bodybuilding Federation."

"Technically the man in charge." John added.

"Yeah. He's wondering if he can exploit the situation." Jaime spoke up.

Rose gasped. "That's despicable!" She uttered.

"Aye, his parallel self was nae better either!"

The Doctor shook his head and pulled his Psychic paper from his suit jacket pocket. J.D did the same and they approached the man. "Excuse me," the Time Lord called, holding up the Psychic paper. "My name is Dr. James Smith, this is my brother John and these are our assistants." Rose made a huffing noise. "And we may be able to help you."

The man stared at the paper and scowled. "Paranormal investigators?" He grated in annoyance. "There was nothing paranormal about this. They just disappeared in a puff of smoke."

"Looked more like wind to me." Rose mumbled, already not liking his attitude.

John smirked. "Yes, that's right. We're Paranormal Investigators." He said, wondering why such a thing would be on the man's mind.

"And we investigate the Paranormal." The Doctor added making Amy snort. "And your name is?"

"Vinny," The man replied. "Vinny Lupton."

Well, that was certainly interesting! As Jaime stared at Vinny's Timeline she could see a very faint branch that looked withered. At age 12, Vinny was supposed to have met his father Vince McMahon Sr, but something must have stopped him.

Both Doctors sensed a hint of familiarity from Jaime. "Okay, Vinny, then perhaps you might like to give us a list of all the people on stage tonight."

Rose felt a hint of suspicion from Vinny. "What? Why should I do that? In fact how did you get into the arena? Where are your backstage passes?" He demanded.

The Doctor stumbled and tugged at his ear nervously. Luckily Jaime stepped in.

"Mr Lupton, look at me." A Scottish voice echoed, clouding his mind and he looked at the dark-haired, naturally pale skinned female.

"Yes?" His voice was monotone and his eyes were wide.

"You will listen to what James has to say and you will obey him. Got that?" Vinny nodded his head. "Good." She could sense disapproval from the Time Lord over what she just did.

"What was that?" Amy whispered, intrigued how Jaime got him to listen.

"Mind control." J.D told her. He didn't sound very impressed either.

"Right," the Doctor stepped forward. "We can help you find your missing workers if you give us a list of their names."

Vinny nodded obediently and scuttled off.

The Doctor turned to Jaime, an annoyed expression on his face. "You didn't have to do that." He admonished and she sighed.

"He was one shout away from calling security," She replied. "Then the situation would have become a lot worse."

"We could have handled it." J.D spoke up and she could feel his irritation and frustration mixed in with arousal.

"Aye, possibly." She said and as an afterthought sent him a few dirty thoughts, grinning at him.

John grunted and his arousal heightened. Now she could feel his adoration for her. Rose once again glanced at John and turned red out of embarrassment. The Doctor sniffed the air and then looked at Rose. He growled oddly at her.

Jaime could feel three types of arousal including her own. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" She uttered with a laugh. "Now is not the time."

The Doctor coughed and looked away, going red. Rose was also embarrassed while J.D captured Jaime in a hug. Amy, being the only normal human in the group, looked very confused.

Vinny came back with a list of the men who had been taken. "Here you go."

He gave the list to the Doctor and Jaime looked at it, noticing quite a few familiar names. But one name stuck out like a sore thumb. "Rassilon!" She gasped. "Doctor, look!" She pointed. They all looked at the name on the list, surprise washing off them.

"John Cena," Rose read. "Is that the same one from the Holiday Planet?" She asked.

"Yes," the Doctor replied. "It must be." He realised they probably couldn't bring them all back.

"Who is he?" Amy asked. "Is he somebody famous? Apart from being a bodybuilder?"

"In my Universe he's a wrestler," Jaime told Amy, catching the looks of surprise from Rose and the Doctors. "I saw him at a wrestling event in Cardiff once. Won tickets in a competition. I didnae like it, everyone was too loud and I could hear the wrestlers in the ring talking tae each other."

The ginger furrowed her brow. "Is that how different universes work? The same person in one universe will have a different job in another?"

"Not always." Jaime replied.

Amy was about to ask what this meant until the Doctor spoke up. "We'll perhaps discuss this later. Right now we've got a Time Storm to deal with." He turned to Vinny. "Don't worry Mr Lupton. "We'll find your workers."

He nodded obediently and didn't move from his spot.

The Time Travelling troupe rushed back to the TARDIS and the Doctor started fiddling with the monitor.

"What are you doing?" Rose inquired.

"Recent Time Storms should leave residual energy. If we can trace the storms drop off points then we can find these missing men." The monitor dinged and Jaime and J.D could see it listing twelve planets with recent Time Storms. One of those being Earth...obviously! "Bingo!" The Doctor uttered, then frowned. He wasn't going to say that again. "There we go. Twelve planets all with localised Time Storms."

"One of them being the Holiday Planet." John added.

"But, Doctor," Rose spoke up. "It might be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Millions of people and just one of them is a missing bodybuilder."

Jaime thought about that until an idea came to mind. "Where dae ye store yer old gadgets?" She asked the Doctor.

"Store room six, why?" He didn't get an answer. She just disappeared in a whirlwind.

"I still don't understand the thing about multiple Universes." Amy spoke up. "She said something about a TV show." She'd barely been listening considering she'd had a concussion at the time.

"Oh, well..." The Time Lord looked sheepish.

Nothing more was said as wind kicked up and Jaime returned holding something. "What's that? Is that a BlackBerry?" Rose asked.

"Aye. And it's gannin' tae be put tae good use." Jaime replied, put her hand over it and concentrated, whispering. They all waited until she was finished.

"What did you do?" Amy asked.

"Cyberkinesis. It's now a handheld tracker. Tracks individuals with residual Time Storm energy." She handed it to Rose and they all looked at it in amazement.

"But that's Wizard!" John exclaimed.

"Aye." Jaime moved over to the monitor and scanned the list before typing in the co-ordinates for the first planet. "Hold on tae ye hats!" She called and pulled the lever. The TARDIS was sent hurtling into the Vortex.


	9. Time Storm: Proxima Centauri

Not for the first time the TARDIS in a storage cupboard. The door opened and the Doctor peered out, frowned, then looked back at Jaime. "Where did you bring us?" He asked her as she helped Amy to her feet.

"Proxima Centauri in the year 2080. Why?" She replied.

"You landed us in a Cupboard." He complained.

"What? And that's not okay? But when you land us in a Cupboard it is okay?" John argued with the Doctor. The Half-Time Lord looked at Jaime, surprise washing off him. "Great flying, Jaime." He told her and she grinned.

They exited the TARDIS into the cupboard which now felt cramped with all the people in it. Rose was reminded of the last time the TARDIS landed in a cupboard. She ended up being chased by possessed Ood and almost lost the Doctor.

"It ain't Sanctuary Base Six." She heard Jaime say and now the Doctor was looking at her with concern.

"Will you stop reading my mind!" Rose bit.

"I will when ye stop bein' so loud." She replied.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so nosy!" Rose said next.

"Touché!" Amy spoke up.

They heard the Sonic being used on the door and then it opened. "I suppose our next lesson will be building your shields." The Time Lord said as they exited into a corridor that had windows.

Amy noticed it was dark outside and the only light came from the floodlights.

"Wha'? Ye still haven't done it?" Jaime asked, surprised. Her question went ignored.

"Where did you say we were? Proxima Centauri?" The blonde questioned. "Looks like we might be on a ground base," she said, looking out of the window. "Why is it so dark outside? And what's that glowing off in the distance?"

"Not sure." the Doctor replied.

"But I do know it's a human colonist planet." John added.

"Wow, we humans get about don't we." Amy spoke up. They chose to go up the corridor, passing by other doors along the way.

"Aye, we spread out across the Universe like an irritating vaginal rash." Jaime said which caused a snort of surprise from John. The Doctor gave her a disapproving look.

"Oh, come on. We're not all that bad." Rose said as Amy glared at Jaime.

"Och, sure. Nae bad when they're on Earth, but it's when they spread out the trouble starts. Most humans treat the Universe like dirt. The Americans think they own it."

The Doctor raised a brow. "And this is coming from someone who used to be fully human." Jaime frowned at his comment, hesitating.

John could sense she was confused. "Is this some sort of experience from your travels?" He asked her.

"Aye!" She mumbled, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Rose was about to say something else when there was beeping. It was coming from the hand-held locator she was holding.

"Looks like he's close!" The Doctor said. "This way." They continued up the corridor where the beeping got faster.

"Behind this door." John said, noticing the number pad along with the hand-pad. "Palm print identification." He uttered.

"Can we get through the it?" Amy queried.

"Yep. Nothing a Sonic Screwdriver can't handle."

"Except wood." Jaime added.

"Okay, except wood."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

Jaime suddenly looked up at the roof with narrowed eyes. "There's nae need tae dae tha' anyway!" J.D heard Jaime say and he looked at her, confused.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked her. "We're not all like you, able to phase through walls."

The Scottish teen smiled. "We jus' wait." Now they were even more confused.

"Why do we have to wait?" The Doctor asked next.

"Because there is an alarm gannin' off."

Amy shook her head. "What alarm? I can't hear it."

"Neither can I." Rose spoke up.

"It's silent." Jaime told them.

"What? You can hear a silent alarm?" Amy was disbelieving.

"Aye, I can."

"She can also hear dog whistles." John added. "That's how amazing Jaime is." She grinned at this.

Suddenly there was another kind of beeping, this time coming from the door. It opened and several armed guards stepped into the corridor, holding Phaser stun rifles at them. "Put your hands up." The lead shouted and the Doctors, Rose and Amy held up their hands. "All of you!" He shouted again and stared at Jaime. She stared back defiantly. "Now!" The lead warned. The Doctor gave the teen a warning nudge and she sighed, putting up her hands.

* * *

The Time Travelling troupe had been separated in not such a nice way and put in separate holding rooms. Jaime did wonder how big the base was if it had a Police Station, but she was mostly annoyed at being roughly manhandled and handcuffed to the table. They really seemed like the shoot-first type.

Deciding she wanted to stand, Jaime used her Telekinetic strength to smash the cuffs apart. Now they lay on the table in pieces so Jaime stood and stretched her legs. In normal circumstances she would have escaped and caused a bit of a ruckus, but there was the others to think about, where-ever they were. Or perhaps they were on the other side of this wall. She could smash it down and rescue them all.

*Are you okay?* She heard John ask her and she could tell it was him because of the faint arousal clinging to the question.

*Don't do anything stupid.* the Doctor warned her. They both must have sensed what she was thinking.

*I'm fine.* She told them. *I wasnae ganna dae anything.* When both Doctors felt she wasn't going to do anything silly they pulled back.

About a minute later the door opened and a security officer entered the room. Jaime stared at him. He was called Tim and he was single...for now. He was dating another colonist, a nurse. When he looked up he gasped, then looked at the broken cuffs on the table, his hand going to his Phaser.

"Nae, nae. Ye dinnae have tae dae tha'." She said and sat down at the table. "I'm ready when ye are, Tim." She said, smirking.

"How did you break those cuffs?" He asked and suddenly realised something. "How do you know my name?" He asked her now.

Jaime grinned at him mischievously. "I know everything, Tim." She replied.

"It's Officer Turner to you." He admonished.

"Whatever ye say, Timmy!" She casually mocked and felt a wave of annoyance come off him. Along with an eye tick.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at her. "How did you get here?" Officer Turner demanded.

"Well, Timmy, we travelled here. Shouldnae tha' be obvious?" She could feel he was getting more and more annoyed. "But I cannae tell ye how! I can tell ye why we're here though, Timmy..."

Finally out of patience Officer Turner slammed his fist on the table and would have been happy to see her jump. Except she didn't. "Stop calling me that!" He growled. Jaime could feel the burning hatred for the name and shuddered.

"Alright Officer Turner, nae need tae blow a gasket." She said. "We came here 'cos a sort of storm was recorded here on this planet. And a man might have been dumped after it." She felt a hint of recognition from Officer Turner.

"What kind of storm drops off somebody?"

"A Time Storm." She answered and felt his alarm. "Ye've asked my friends the same questions and they all gave ye the same answer." His mouth gaped open so she was right about that. "We came tae rescue him and bring him back tae his own time. So I suggest ye let us out tae speak tae a higher authority."

Officer Turner frowned and exited the room, leaving another of his officers with her in case she tried to escape. Far from it, but while she waited she became bored. Staring at the young officer she found his name was Robert and he was only nineteen. "Hey, Robert!" She felt his fear. "I want ye tae stick ye finger up ye nose, hop on one foot, flap ye arm and squawk like a bird." Robert did as he was told. It was very entertaining to watch, but it got boring after awhile.

The door opened again and Officer Turner returned. He stared at what Robert was doing. "Officer Kazinsky, what the hell are you doing?" Officer Kazinsky just continued what he was doing, so Officer Turner turned his attention to Jaime. "What's going on? Why is he doing that?"

Jaime shrugged. "Nae idea. He jus' started daein' it." She replied, feeling suspicion wash off him.

"You're free to go." He said.

"Thank ye!" Jaime stood up and discreetly waved her hand before exiting the room.

A short walk down a corridor led her to Police Processing where the others were waiting. John rushed over to her. "How are you?" He asked, capturing her into a hug.

"I'm dandy!" She replied. "It was a wee bit boring." He frowned but it was the Doctor who spoke up.

"You didn't do anything silly, did you?" He questioned.

"Nae, I was good as gold." Jaime replied with a grin and felt J.D tense up behind her.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Aye!" She whispered back.

At that moment Officers Turner and Kazinsky walked into Processing. "I don't know what got into me!" Robert was saying. "I don't know why I was jumping on one foot while flapping my arm and squawking like a bird. I just felt like doing it."

The Doctor raised a questioning brow at Jaime. "Well, almost good as gold." She amended.

* * *

They were met by Captain Susie Fontana-Brooke and Jaime felt she recognised the name. The Doctor thought the same and he was pondering over this as they walked down the corridor with her.

"It's very odd for people to just randomly appear out of nowhere," Fontana-Brooke told them. "Usually we're warned before-hand."

The Doctor smiled grimly. "Sorry about that," he replied. "We're looking for somebody."

Fontana-Brooke nodded. "So I've been told." She said.

Jaime could feel that the woman had a very warm and positive attitude. And she still felt the familiarity about her.

"For your information we did have a Time Storm, as you put it, and we did find somebody outside." The Doctor was nodding and listening. "He's currently in the hospital wing."

"Oh? Is the air not breathable here?" John inquired.

"Oh no, it is breathable," she replied. "I just wouldn't recommend it."

Rose frowned. "Why's that?" She asked.

"Particles in the air," Fontana-Brooke told them. "They seem to cause respiratory issues. First day here several of my crew were struck down with it. They've recovered now though, but if we do venture out we use respirators."

"Right. And have you had these particles analysed?" The Doctor asked Captain Fontana-Brooke but she shook her head.

"Too small to analyse. Microscopic even."

"Why would you colonise a planet that has deadly particles?" Amy asked. It seemed like a really stupid idea.

"We didn't know that at the time." Fontana-Brooke defended.

"Technically it's not a planet, more like a star." The Doctor told the ginger Scot while John rolled his eyes.

When they arrived at the hospital wing they found the situation with the bodybuilder worse than expected. The young man in the bed looked very sick with tubes up his nose and everywhere else, along with a breathing mask. He looked very pale, near death even.

"As you can see, he is very sick and I don't think moving him would be a smart idea at all." Fontana-Brooke told them.

Jaime moved to the young man's bedside. He had messy dark hair and he looked to be of Mexican-Italian descent.

"When did this happen?" The Doctor asked as Jaime put her hand on his sweaty forehead.

"About two months ago," Susie replied. "He'd been outside for more than an hour and when we found him he was barely breathing. We've done our best but he doesn't appear to be getting any better."

The Time Lord watched what Jaime was doing. She had her eyes closed, concentrating. "Did he tell you his name?" The Doctor asked next.

Captain Fontana-Brooke sighed. "He can barely even speak." She said.

Amy stepped up beside Jaime. "What are you doing? Are you going heal him?"

The teenager looked at Amy sadly, then at the Doctor, John and Rose. "I cannae, his Timeline is ending." She said. When she looked at it the Timeline had been incredibly short and there were no branches to suggest he was going to pull through.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

J.D pulled out his Sonic and scanned the young man with it. "It means he's dying," the Half-Time Lord told her. "Respiratory failure."

"But you can still save him, yeah?" Rose asked, only for Jaime to shake her head.

"She can't," the Doctor spoke up. "His death is fixed."

Amy gasped. "But he's so young, he can't die."

"Och, Amy!" Jaime uttered. "Time ain't a straight line. Ye can be born in the 20th Century and die in the 19th." She quoted the Ninth Doctor. "Or in this case born in the 1980's and die in the 2080's." She frowned while the Doctor shook his head.

"You're saying it all wrong." He said.

Fontana-Brooke had been listening to the conversation. "Where did he come from?" She asked.

John shifted on his feet but it was the Doctor who answered. "From the year 2001. He and his colleagues were competing in a bodybuilding event." He found it odd that such events even existed.

"That would explain why he was barely wearing anything when we found him." Fontana-Brooke said.

A groan came from the bed and Jaime took her hand off his forehead, stepping back from the bed. His eyes were open but glassy and she could feel his pain despite whatever kind of painkillers he was on. "Hey," she stepped close to him again and gently ran her left hand through his hair. "Can you tell me your name?" She asked him clearly so he could understand her. Her touch had made him aware and he weakly tried to pull the breathing mask off. "No. Don't do that." She felt his confusion. "You don't have to talk, just speak in your mind."

 _'I don't understand.'_ She heard and sensed the Doctor standing beside her, listening in. He was holding the young man's hand.

"I'm psychic. I can hear your thoughts. Can you tell me your name?" Jaime asked again.

 _'Jay Garcia,_ ' he said. _'I think I'm dying, I can feel it and I don't know where I am...'_ Then: _'I'm scared.'_

Jaime grimaced. "I know, and I'm sorry," she told him. "We were supposed to rescue you, bring you back to your own time, but we were too late."

The Time Lord sensed his confusion. "You were caught in a Time Storm and pulled into the future." He explained to the dying young man.

"Jay, is there anyone that might be missing you?" Jaime asked. "Family? Friends?"

 _'My sisters.'_ Came the reply. _'Brianna and Stephanie.'_

"Right, and where would your sisters be?"

 _'In the arena. They came with me, they're gonna be scared.'_

Jaime smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I'll find them and tell them what happened. I know what it's like to be ripped away from family, to be scared." She could feel the Doctor's hand on her back. "I'm so sorry." She said again only poor Jay groaned and whimpered, his eyes drooping. "Jay? Jay!" She called. The teen could feel his life failing him. "Jay, come on. Don't do this!" Jay closed his eyes and several seconds later Jaime shuddered when she felt no more emotions from him. He was gone. The heart monitor was one long continuous bleep and the ward nurse came rushing over.

Despite all the tough act of being Scottish, Jaime still cared. Her Empathy made sure of that. She stepped back from the bed, sobbing. He was a stranger, a complete stranger, but she still cried for him. Somebody pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back, letting loose great big shuddering sobs.

"Come on darling, it's going to be okay." J.D soothed her. "

It's not," she cried. "It's nae okay! Wha' if we cannae save the others in time?"

The Half-Time Lord sighed and looked at the Doctor who was comforting Rose. Amy was just staring blankly at the body, shock on her features. "We will, darling." He promised, tears coming to his own eyes. "We will."

Captain Susie Fontana-Brooke looked at these impossible strangers and found it odd to be upset over somebody they barely knew. In fact, she and the rest of the colony didn't know him personally at first, but got to know him over the two months. "We'll give him a good burial." She told the troupe.

* * *

"I knew I recognised you from somewhere," the Doctor said to Captain Fontana-Brooke as she escorted the Time Travellers back to the TARDIS. "You're Susie Fontana-Brooke!"

The woman in question quietly regarded the Time Lord with suspicion.

"I think we've already established that, Doctor." Rose told him.

"Don't mind my brother, he can be an idiot sometimes." J.D told the woman.

The Doctor ignored the insult. "No, what I mean is, your name is Susie Fontana-Brooke. Your grandmother was Captain Adelaide Brooke, one of the few humans to set foot on Mars."

She stopped walking and the rest followed suit. A thoughtful, yet sad expression appeared on her face.

"That name sounds familiar." Rose said, furrowing her brow. "Didn't you mention her before, Jaime?" She asked the teen but she didn't get an answer. She had been brooding ever since they left the Medical Wing.

"Bowie Base One," John spoke up. "We would have ended up in there had we not been pulled off course. Maybe that was a good thing."

Fontana-Brooke sighed. "She died on Mars, along with her crew. There was no alert, no warning. She initiated Action Five, killing herself and the crew, blowing up the base. No-one knows why." J.D, Rose and the Doctor knew why, after all, Jaime told them what happened when she was trying to stop them from going to Mars. "When mum found out what happened she was heartbroken. Susie added. "I still don't know what happened."

"I dae," Jaime quietly spoke up. "I know why she blew it up."

Amy looked at the younger Scots-girl curiously. She'd been highly upset over Jay's death and she still sounded emotional.

"Jaime!" The Doctor warned her and it seemed to snap her out of her stupor.

"Nae, nae! She needs tae know," she shouted a little too loudly and they all covered their ears, wincing. "Wouldn't ye want tae know if it happened tae a family member and ye didnae know why?"

Rose could feel her anger. It was bubbling away like hot sauce.

"Look wha' happened tae Jay. He died nae knowing where he was, unable tae bloody speak. Nae knowin' if his family will ever know where he would be!"

The Time Lord sighed and nodded his head, consenting to what she was going to do.

"You did say you were Psychic didn't you?" Fontana-Brooke inquired. She'd already seen her talk to the young man...Jay...as if she could hear him.

"Aye!" Jaime replied.

"Then walk with me, tell me what happened." So the two walked ahead while the others followed, both Doctors listening incase she slipped up.

"Bowie Base One was built on an ice field," the teen began. "But it all started when they were given the wrong filters for the tap water in the gardens. Very small microbes were in the water and when they entered the body they changed the biology. One by one they were infected by The Flood. It caused them tae seep water from their mouths and...other body parts."

"Oh god, they were drowning?" Susie asked but Jaime shook her head.

"The host...the Flood, they called it, took over very quickly. They used the water they seeped to infect the next person. They tried to leave in the rocket until Deputy Ed Gold was infected by one of them and he self destructed the rocket before he could turn."

Susie gasped and Jaime didn't mention that Edward Gold obviously had feelings for Adelaide. She just didn't see it.

"After tha', knowing there was no way out and no way tae stop the Flood, Adelaide Brooke initiated Action Five, blowing up herself, the infected crew and the base." They had arrived at the store cupboard and stopped walking. "She saved the Earth from a possible invasion, 'cos tha's wha' they wanted. The Earth 'cos it was full of water." Jaime stared at Susie and she could see that the woman was thankful for the information on finally knowing what happened to Adelaide.

"I think yer grandmother would be very proud of wha' ye've achieved so far." Jaime said and Susie smiled warmly.

"I think so too. Thank you." She hugged the Scots-girl and watched as the troupe walked into the storage cupboard. In there she noticed a blue box that claimed to be police. "Aren't you all going to be a bit squashed?" Fontana-Brooke asked.

The Doctor just grinned. "You'd be surprised how roomy it is!" He replied and once they were all in Captain Susie Fontana-Brooke watched in awe as the blue box disappeared.


	10. Time Storm: Earth, 2018

"Next stop, Earth, in the year 2018." The Doctor spoke up as he set the co-ordinates for their next destination. "Let's hope we're far luckier this time."

Jaime had been brooding once more whilst leaning against the rail. But when she heard this she gasped. John looked at her curiously.

"Something the matter?" The Doctor asked.

"Nae, it's just..." She looked away, unsure on what to say. Oh sure, losing Jay, someone she didn't even know, was hard. But this was harder.

"What is it, Jaime?" John asked, worry washing off him in waves.

"2018..." She spoke up. "I spent a few weeks in London and..." She looked at the Doctor. "And if tha's where we're goin'..." She felt a wave of understanding from John.

"We might bump into your younger self?" He asked and she nodded. "I know where I went tae during the day and I know where I hung out during the night."

Amy was curious. "Why? What happens if you do meet yourself?" The ginger asked.

"It's usually a Paradox," the Doctor explained. "If you meet a younger version of yourself..."

"Or older version." John added.

"Right! But if Jaime doesn't remember seeing her older self when she was in London then we really should be careful."

"That's if we arrive at a month when she's there." Rose said.

Amy turned to Jaime. "What were you doing in London anyway?" She asked her, noticing the awkward shift.

"It's complicated." The teen mumbled and looked away.

A couple of minutes later the TARDIS landed on a quiet London street, the day sunny, yet remaining cool. They exited the Time Machine and the Doctor asked Rose if she was getting a signal. The blonde took the tracker from her pocket but it remained quiet for the moment. Sensing something from Jaime, the Doctor looked at her. "I take it she's here?" He asked.

"Aye!" Jaime sighed. "I can feel her, it's faint but she's around here somewhere."

"Then we really need to tread carefully." The Doctor warned.

As they moved off down the street Amy wondered of she would ever understand what they're talking about, or even feel like part of the gang instead of just an outsider. And what if they were too late to save the next man like they were too late in saving Jay? His unexpected death had been really quite shocking.

"Are you okay?' John's question pulled her from her thoughts and she looked at the Half-Time Lord.

"Yeah, peachy!" Amy replied. "He was young. He shouldn't have died." She said next. It was something she couldn't get her head around and she looked at Jaime. She had her hands in her pockets and seemed to have a thoughtful expression on her face. "But what about Jaime? Is she okay? Because she seemed the most effected by his death."

John sighed. He'd been wondering when the questions would start. "Being an Omni-Psychic doesn't just mean she's Psychic. She has every other sixth sense and that includes Empathy."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I know what an Omni-Psychic is Doctor Smith." She said. "And I know what Empathy and Telepathy is too."

J.D grunted, shaking his head. "A regular Empath can only tune into one person's emotions at a time. An Omni-Psychic can tune into hundreds of emotions at the same time."

"What? Seriously?"

The Half-Time Lord nodded. "Yes, seriously. When she mentioned the events of September 11th, feeling so many emotions and feelings blinking out of existence, she didn't mention that it hurt."

Amy's eyes were now wide. "It hurts?" She didn't think she could go through what Jaime could feel.

"That's why she uses a Psychic Shield, makes feeling emotions that bit more easier."

"But why didn't she use one before? And why are we avoiding a younger version of her?"

John grimaced. "It's complicated." He said.

Amy was about to ask why it was complicated until she heard Jaime calling for the Doctor.

The dark-haired Scot stared at the book window display of Waterstones. "What is it?" John asked, stepping up beside her and looked at the window display himself. It had several of the same purple covered book. And on that cover was an open Fob-watch. He smiled in familiarity.

"A Journal of Impossible Things," Amy read. "Written by Verity Newman. Is it important?"

"Oh, I'll say!" John uttered and looked at the Doctor. He too was staring at the display and he could tell something was on the Time Lord's mind. "Looks like it could be written by one of Joan's relatives."

Rose bristled and looked at the Doctor. "Who's Joan?" She asked.

"Just someone I once met in 1913." The Doctor muttered, remembering he'd left his journal with Joan Redfern.

"It's a wee bit lucky she's in store today," Jaime told him. "I think ye should gan in and wipe tha' smirk her face!"

He looked at Jaime, confused. "What smirk is this?" He asked.

"The one after she asks him if he was happy after he asked the same thing."

"Who are you talking about now?" Amy asked.

"The TV version of The Doctor." John told the ginger before turning his attention back to Jaime. "Was there a reason why he went to see her?"

"Aye, he was dyin' of radiation and he was visiting all his past companions before regenerating." Jaime replied.

The Doctor didn't think he needed to ask where the radiation came from. "Well, perhaps I should go in, see how Miss Newman is doing." He said and Jaime felt a wave of jealousy from Rose.

"I'm coming with you!" The blonde said, following the Doctor into the bookshop. Amy wordlessly followed the couple in when she noticed the tension from both of them.

John was about to go in as well until he found he couldn't move. When he looked at Jaime he found she was holding her hand out. "I think we should wait out here!" She said and walked over to a seat and sat down.

"Fair enough." J.D replied and went to follow her until he noticed something odd, rushing over to the newspaper stand. He got himself a paper and returned to where Jaime sat. "You didn't exactly stay hidden did you?" He said, showing her the newspaper.

The teen looked at the headline, wincing. **'WHO IS THE BLACK BULLET?** ' It seemed to shout. "I couldnae help it." She sheepishly said. "There were people in trouble, places in trouble."

J.D opened the paper and sighed. "You're a page one exclusive. Blimey, they've done their research well." He heard Jaime gasp, thinking it was something he mentioned until she snatched the paper off him. "Oi, manners!" John said, sounding like Donna but it was ignored. He soon realised she was not reading the article about her, but the back where the sports was. "What is it?" He asked, concerned.

Jaime showed hm the back page. It read: **'SMITH SCORES FOR QPR** '. The picture was of a man in his thirties with short brown hair and green eyes, wearing a QPR football strip. Thanks to Donna's memories he knew that 'QPR' was Queen's Park Rangers. "Yes? And?" He was confused.

"Dinnae ye see it?" She asked and he was even more confused.

"I don't, no." He replied.

"It's Matt Smith!" She said and he furrowed his brow, still confused.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" The Half-Time Lord asked.

Jaime growled in frustration. "In my Universe he's an actor," John was nodding and his expression reminded her of when Sally Sparrow was talking to the Doctor. It was way too cute. "And he was the Doctor. The Eleventh Doctor." Realisation soon dawned on his face and he looked at the picture again.

"No way, you're kidding me!" She shook her head. "You mean when he regenerates he'll come out looking like that?" He nodded his head at the picture.

"Aye, 'cept a lot younger lookin' and more floppy haired." She wondered what the other Doctor look-a-likes were doing, if there were others that is.

* * *

In Waterstones the Doctor picked up the purple covered book and read through it very quickly. It was basically what had been in his journal, but with extras.

"There's a line to have the book signed," Rose spoke up. "She must be really popular."

When he looked at Verity Newman it was like looking at a ghost. She looked like a modern day Joan Redfern. Rose noticed the sad expression on his face.

"So, who was she, Doctor?" She asked, hoping he didn't freeze her out.

"She was Matron Redfern." He saw the confusion on her face. "She was a nurse, in 1913. She fell in love with John Smith and..."

"Oh! Was this when you turned yourself into a human?" Rose interrupted him.

"What? You can do that?' Amy asked and they hadn't noticed she had come with them.

"Only under dire circumstances." The Time Lord replied. "We were running from a family of aliens that wanted to live forever."

They joined the queue and it was Rose who bought the book for the Doctor. As they got closer she could feel the Doctor's nervousness so she took hold of his hand in comfort. The Doctor smiled at her and it made her happy.

They heard the man in front ask Verity about the book and she answered; "No, it's not just a story, no," she began to explain. "Every word of it is true. I found my Great Grandmothers diary in the loft, and she was a nurse in 1913, and she fell in love with this man called John Smith. Except he was a visitor from another world. She fell in love with a man from the stars. And she wrote it all down." She signed the book for the man and he thanked her before leaving.

Rose, the Doctor and Amy stepped forward. The book was placed on the table and Verity picked it up to sign it. "And who is it for?" She inquired.

"The Doctor." Answered the Time Lord with a little smile on his face.

"To the Doctor," she replied. "Funny, that's the name he used."

Rose felt a sudden realisation and surprise, watching as Verity looked up at them. "Was she happy? In the end?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, yes she was." Verity replied. "Were you?"

*Blimey, Jaime was right about the smirk.* He heard Rose in his mind and smiled.

"Oh, yes. Very much so," he replied and put his arm around Rose's shoulders. "This is Rose, the one mentioned in the book."

The blonde smiled as Verity looked at her. "Hello!" She said, giving a quick wave. A feeling of surprise came to her as Verity recognised her face.

This time the author smiled in complete amazement. Because it turned out the Rose character was actually real.

"Thank you," the Doctor took the book. "It was nice meeting you."

They left a stunned Verity to continue her signing and exited the shop. "See, that wasn't so bad!" Rose told him as he placed the book in his pocket. He smiled a little and was about to reply when a beeping emitted from Rose's picket. She took the tracker out, seeing that it was registering residual energy.

"He's close!" The Doctor stated. "Come on." He shouted over to Jaime and John before he, Rose and Amy took off running.

Jaime looked stunned for a moment before she and John ran after the Doctor, Rose and Amy. They'd obviously picked up a signal on the tracker.

And as she caught up with the Doctor, she noticed her surroundings looked familiar, like a feeling of dejavu. Not only that but she could feel the tingling in the back of her mind get stronger. She gasped. "Wait!" She shouted.

"Why?" John asked from behind, puffing away. He could hear a lot of activity coming from the emergency services Somewhere.

"Because she's here!" Jaime exclaimed. It felt like they were right on top of her. "STOP!" She commanded, just as they turned a corner and they all skidded to a halt. Jaime ran on ahead, closed her eyes and concentrated.

"What did you do that for?" The Doctor asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Shhh!" She hissed and pointed. "See." Just a couple of feet away they could see a girl with dark coloured clothes and brown hair staring at the gawking crowd in distain.

"Is that..." Rose began and Jaime nodded.

"Aye, it is. Watch."

They could hear her telling the crowd to leave and they all turned away at the same time, walking towards them. But instead of being bumped into by the mind manipulated zombies, they all walked past them.

"How are they not seeing us?" Amy asked.

"I'm shieldin' us all." Jaime replied. "And invisible."

"Uhh...problem." Rose worried.

The dark-haired Scot looked to see her younger self looking at the odd phenomenon in confusion. "Och, I remember this. Dinnae worry."

"What do you mean, 'don't worry'?" John whispered, stepping closer to her. "She's staring right at us."

Jaime rolled her eyes. "I just said we're invisible. She cannae see us!" She hissed back.

The younger Jaime continued to stare at the blank place where there was an odd shimmering, people skirting around it. She groaned and put her hands on her head, eyes watering. She really shouldn't have overstretched the mind manipulation like that.

Rose could feel her pain and sighed. "Oh, she's hurting so much," she said. "How could you even stand it?"

"I got by." The older Jaime replied and Amy wondered what they were going on about. They watched as the younger Jaime took a pill and turned way, only to stop when the tracker sounded off again.

"Rose, turn it off!" The Doctor hissed at her.

"I'm trying to!" She hissed back.

Over the cacophony of noise surrounding her the younger Jaime could hear an odd bleeping coming from the strange shimmering thing. When she approached it, put her hand out towards it, she came to realise something. There was a tingling in the back of her mind. She knew it could only come from herself.

They saw the scared expression appear on her face, watching as she took a couple steps back. Rose suddenly felt fearful. "She's going to run!" She said.

The older Jaime closed her eyes. *Don't run, don't go anywhere,* She called, disguising her voice. *Save the man about to jump.*

The Doctor saw the younger girl furrow her brow before turning to the hullabaloo. She pulled her hood up, walked away a few steps and suddenly disappeared.

"What happened? Did she bolt?" John asked.

Jaime shook her head. "Nae, just watch."

The Doctor turned to her. "Was that supposed to happen?" He asked her and she smiled sheepishly.

"I only jus' remembered, but I dae remember seein' a weird shimmerin', hearin' the beepin' and realisin' it might jus' be me. Was 'bout to flee 'til I heard a voice tell me tae save the fella about tae jump."

The Time Lord uttered a frustrated groan. "Will we be bumping into you again?" He now asked but Jaime just shrugged.

"I dinnae know!" She replied.

"You did say you had a feeling you might be seeing her again." John spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell are you all talking about?" Amy asked. She had been following the conversation but she couldn't figure out what they were talking about. "Who the hell was that?"

"That was Jaime!" Rose answered her.

Amy stared at them, putting her hands on her hips. "She looked nothing like you!" She said to the other Scots-girl.

"Tha's 'cos I regenerated." Confusion washed off the ginger Scot. "We'll explain it later..." Jaime added.

Panicked screaming brought their attention back to the situation and Amy gasped when she saw a figure fall from a building, a multi-story car park. She covered her eyes, barely able to watch. Suddenly a flying blur of black streaked across the sky and caught the figure in mid-air. The blur of black disappeared out of the sky and re-appeared on the ground, dumping the man before disappearing again.

"Nicely done, Jaime." John congratulated. "Where will she be now?"

"Thanks," Jaime grinned. "She'll have retreated tae the top of the Shard, tha's where I were hiding out."

Rose noticed the tracker was going haywire. "I think that might have been our man." She said, looking up.

They noticed he was now surrounded by police. "We'll just have to bust him out of prison." John said.

However, Jaime smiled and stepped forward, dropping the shield and invisibility. "Or maybe I should jus' dae this!" She said and disappeared in a whirlwind.

"What's she going to do?" Amy asked.

They watched as another whirlwind generated right in the middle of where the police were and it got bigger. Then the police officers were all brutally kicked out of the whirlwind, then it disappeared seconds later.

Jaime returned and she'd brought along company. Only he was screaming and she could feel his fear. She slammed him against the wall, ignoring the others telling her to be careful. "Lex Lewis," Jaime read his mind where it turned out he was known as 'Flex' Lex Lewis. "Shut up and calm down!" He stopped screaming, staring at her with wide green eyes. "How long have ye been here?" She asked.

Instead he replied with; "You can speak Welsh?" It was enough to cause confusion.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"You can understand me?" He counter-asked. "No-one could understand me. I don't know what's going on and I don't know where I am!"

"He says he's speaking a different language but I hear English." Amy said.

"That's the TARDIS. She translates foreign and alien languages." Rose told her.

"Lex, how long have ye been here?" Jaime asked him only for confusion to wash off him.

"Is that my name?" He asked, causing her to step back.

"Okay, wha's gannin' on?"

The Doctor took out his Sonic and scanned Lex with it. "The Time Storm must have done something to his neural receptors, reset his language to his mother tongue, that being Welsh. He's got short-term amnesia and he's been here for more than 48 hours. Long enough to gain a t-shirt from somewhere."

The t-shirt and thong were the only pieces of clothes the brown haired buzzcutted Welshman was wearing. Lex stared at the glowing pen thing, wondering why he had never seen something like that before. They heard shouting from where the emergency services were. It seemed that the police had worked out where Lex had gone.

"Come with us and we'll explain everything." The Time Lord said to him and a scared Lex nodded. To spare time being chased by police they all held hands and Jaime Teleported them to the TARDIS.


	11. Time Storm: Freedonia

Mild violence and sexual references in this chapter. (So sorry)

* * *

After getting over his shock at finding himself on an alien spaceship, 'Flex' Lex was taken to the Medbay where the Doctor was able to restore his memory. As well as fix his neural receptors. Amy and Rose were sitting next to each other while Jaime stood next to John. She was trying not to laugh because all she could hear from Amy was how 'hot' Lex looked. Meanwhile, all Lex was wondering about was 'were these people aliens?' As for Rose, she was comparing him with the Doctor, but she much preferred the Time Lord for his 'looks and sexiness'. Jaime didn't particularly care, because he basically had far too many muscles to count.

"Can you remember your name?" The Doctor asked the bodybuilder and he seemed to smirk.

"Of course. I'm 'Flex Lex Lewis, and not looking too bad!" He replied in his Welsh accent and then flexed a bicep, making Amy giggle.

"Looking good." She said.

"Thanks Red!" He replied, winking at her.

Both the Doctor and John glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. He was like Captain Jack. Only worse!

"And what do you remember?" The Time Lord asked next.

"Well...I remember I was in Atlanta, Georgia working for the World Bodybuilding Federation," Lex replied. "Then this weird tornado thing happened and the next thing I knew I was in London. And it had changed a lot from the last time I was there. I tried talking to people but they couldn't even understand me!" He shook his head, confused.

"You were caught in a Time Storm," the Doctor explained to the Welshman and waves of confusion washed off him. "It's a kind of cosmic storm that once it picks up its victim it sends them across time and space, dumping him or her on a different planet, a different time." The Doctor further explained but Jaime could see it wasn't registering with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm still none the wiser!" Lex said.

John groaned. It was obvious a meathead like this guy wouldn't understand the concept of space and time travel.

"Why did you jump?" Amy asked Lex.

"He didnae jump." Jaime said at the same time as the Welshman claimed he didn't.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Scottish girl, the other Scottish girl. "No, I didn't." Lex said again. "I got chased into that Car park by the police. I fell off the top." He looked around at them with wide eyes. "Are you lot aliens?" He asked nervously. "You are, aren't you?"

Rose shifted a bit. "Yeah, apart from Amy. She's human. Is that a problem?" She could feel his fear.

"I don't know. And what's with the Village of the Damned over there?" He pointed at Jaime and John bristled angrily. "She seems to know what I'm thinking." The Scottish girl folded her arms, looking offended.

"Oi!" J.D growled, angrily stepping forward. "She just saved your life. You should be bloody thanking her!"

"John, calm down." The Doctor warned.

Lex stared at the twins. Alien twins. They were aliens, actual aliens and it was scary. "Or what? She'll make me kill myself?" He snorted humourlessly. "Whatever she is, human or alien, she is completely wrong!"

Hearing enough bad words said about his girlfriend, John went to punch him out only for Jaime to pull him back, giving him a look of warning.

"Anyway!" The Doctor quickly spoke up before anything else could happen. He could sense a lot of anger in the room. "As soon as we've found the rest of your colleagues we'll get you back to your original when." He turned to his newest companion. "Amy, can you take him to the Wardrobe?"

"Yeah, okay." Amy grabbed Lex's arm and pulled him out of the Medbay, following her instincts to a room that might be the Wardrobe.

"What a cheek." Rose said as they exited the Medbay. "You'd think he'd be grateful."

"Wellll, some people have different ways of coping." The Doctor spoke up. "Unfortunately he just chose the worst possible coping mechanism."

They heard a sarcastic snort from from John. "That wasn't coping and you know it, Doctor. He's clearly a narrow-minded, intolerant bastard." The Doctor sighed as J.D turned to Jaime. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Aye, dandy." She replied. "Heard worse when I was at school."

"Are you sure?" He could sense she was annoyed.

"Aye, dinnae worry 'bout it." She told him before giving him a kiss.

Back in the console room the Time Lord checked the monitor for their next destination. He groaned and shook his head.

"What is it?" Rose asked him.

"Freedonia." He replied.

Jaime heard this, not quite believing it. "Wha'? Are ye sayin' Freedonia actually exists?" She exclaimed.

"Yes." The Doctor replied while confusion came from Rose.

"The Doctor told Shakespeare tha' Martha came from Freedonia." Jaime explained to the blonde and turned back to the Doctor. "I thought ye jus' made it up!"

"No, it's real." John told her, his expression grim.

"Except Freedonia is not how I described it to Shakespeare. It's actually completely dominated by women." The Doctor added.

"Well what can be bad about that?" Rose questioned.

"It means we might have trouble finding the next man." He said and didn't expect Rose to laugh. "What? One man on a female dominated planet. How hard could it be?"

Jaime frowned at the Doctor, noticing something was up. "Wha' are ye nae tellin' us?" She asked.

"There are men on the planet." John spoke up. "It's just they're regarded as a lowly members of the opposite sex."

Rose was still confused but Jaime was getting it. "Och, ye cannae be serious!" She stated. For some reason she felt it might be interesting to visit.

"What is it?" A still in the dark Rose asked them.

The Scottish teen turned to her. "The women on Freedonia are all dominant. Ye know...kinky!"

Rose gasped, now fully understanding. "What? Are you saying the men on Freedonia are being used...like..."

"Slaves," Jaime said. "Cuckolded, chaste, sissified, CBT etc..."

Disgust washed off the blonde in waves while the Doctor wondered how Jaime knew all of all of the more 'suggestive' stuff. "Why would they do that? Shouldn't it be illegal?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, it should be. But on Freedonia it's legal." He said.

"Not to mention its classed as a Pleasure Planet." J.D added.

Jaime looked at him with a grin and he shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. He really hoped she wasn't thinking of getting any ideas.

Amy came running into the console room. "Lex has gone missing," she panicked. "We were in the Wardrobe room and we were talking. But then he walked off and he suddenly disappeared."

The Doctor looked grim, "that can't be good." He said and was about to use the monitor to scan for him until Jaime spoke up.

"Dinnae worry 'bout him. I'm sure he'll turn up again...eventually." Jaime re-assured Amy.

"What do you mean?" The ginger asked.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked next.

"The TARDIS is jus' havin' fun wi' him. Once she knows he's learned his lesson she'll stop." Jaime told them and they were all clearly stunned. "Anyway, shouldn't we be gannin' tae Freedonia by now?" Jaime queried and waved her hand where the lever moved itself.

They all fell to the floor when the TARDIS roughly zoomed to its destination.

* * *

Once the TARDIS landed at its destination Jaime scrambled to her feet and headed towards the door.

"Woah, hold on. Where are you going?" The Doctor called, also getting back to his feet, along with the others. "You're a bit keen aren't you?"

She furrowed her brow at him. "Tae rescue the next Time displaced man!" Jaime answered.

But the Doctor shook his head. "It's Freedonia. We can't just randomly wander about."

Amy was curious considering she hadn't been there when they'd been discussing the planet. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Freedonia has some strict guidelines and...well...dress code." John said.

Jaime snorted. "Och, of course. A planet dominated by women has rules!"

"What?" Amy spluttered.

"Rose, put her up tae speed on things." She told her and the blonde explained to Amy about Freedonia.

"Come on then, wha's the dress code?" Jaime asked as John stood next to the Doctor looking at the ground rules on the monitor. "Oh, dinnae say it's all full on leather? Really kinky stuff?"

"No...actually. It's..."

"You can't be serious?" Amy exclaimed loudly. "A planet like that actually exists?" Amy's runaway mind had all sorts of fantasy's happening.

"...it's nothing like that." The Doctor continued after being interrupted. "The women of Freedonia wear somewhat revealing clothing..."

"Wha'? Like this?" And Jaime concentrated making the clothes she wore turn into a crop top and hot pants. The denim jacket remained the same. Amy gasped in amazement. "Chameleon Clothes." She told the ginger. She heard John groan and when she looked at him she could smell his arousal, the Doctor giving him awkward glances.

"Uh, yeah. Exactly that." He replied. "As for the slave, the dress code seems to be form fitting briefs."

Jaime giggled suddenly, feeling confusion washing off the Doctor.

"What?" He asked.

"It's like we're havin' a James Bond moment here." She replied and giggled again.

"Oh, if only I had my Kiss-o-gram outfit." Amy said sadly.

A grim expression appeared on Jaime's face as she walked over to the ginger. "Actually, nae. Ye'll be stayin' here."

"What?" Annoyance washed off Amy. "Why?"

"Intuition." Jaime replied and looked to Rose. "Gan and get changed." Rose looked confused. "Now!"

"Alright bossy boots. I'm going!" She held up her hands and walked out of the console room.

"Intuition? What do you mean by intuition?" Amy demanded.

"I mean jus' tha'." Jaime bit back. "My intuition is never wrong." She didn't say she just wanted to keep Amy out of trouble. She was getting married after all.

Now she turned to the Doctors. "So which one of ye will be coming with us?" She asked.

"I can't," the Doctor spoke up and went around to a part of the grating, pulling the hatch up and began searching for something in there. "I need to stay here, keep an eye on what's going on."

J.D sighed. "Fine, I'll go!" He said and went to leave the console room.

"Hold on, where are you going?" The Doctor asked him, then jumped out of the hole, bringing a trunk with him.

John frowned. "To change. Why?"

But the Doctor just shook his head. "You don't need to do that." He said and took something from his pocket. "Use this."

J.D took it while Jaime stared at it in awe. "Is tha' the perception filter ye made?" She even sounded awed.

"Yes. It is." The Half-Time Lord answered. At least now he didn't need to pretend someone owned him. "This is very handy."

Amy, still annoyed, spoke up. "Hold on, if you're staying here?" She said to the Doctor. "Then how are you going to know what's happening outside?"

"That's simple," he replied and returned back to the trunk, opened it and rummaged in it until he pulled out a pair of dark red framed glasses.

"No way!" John uttered, surprise washing off him.

"Yes way!" The Doctor replied with a grin. "Surveillance glasses. They connect to the console and let's me see what the wearer is seeing."

The whole thing was familiar to what the Eleventh Doctor used on Rory in order to get Amy out of trouble.

Rose returned to the console room wearing her blue jacket, a revealing top and a pair of short shorts. "I really don't feel comfortable wearing this!" She complained.

"I know." The Doctor pulled her into a hug. "As soon as we've found him you can change again." Now he pushed her away a little and put the glasses on her.

Surprise washed off the blonde. "Doctor, what are you doing?" Why did he feel the need to put them on her? "I can barely see a thing!" Suddenly the glasses adjusted to her sight. "Okay, never mind. Why am I wearing these?" Rose asked.

Jaime thought she looked very odd with them on.

"They're surveillance glasses." The Time Lord repeated, explaining to her. "They connect to the console so I can see what's happening outside, on the monitor. See!" He pointed and Rose could see there was a monitor on the monitor, followed by another monitor until it got smaller.

"That is weird!" Amy muttered, sitting down.

"Oh, and you're also going to need this." The Doctor continued, pulling out another object from his pocket and giving it to Rose. Jaime stared at it in awe. It was a Credit Stick. An actual Credit Stick. Like the one the Ninth Doctor got from a Credit machine in 'The Long Game'.

"Freedonia have auction houses so you might find him in there." He explained.

A wave of disgust washed off Rose. It was bad enough knowing they had slaves for sexual purposes. But this just took the cake!

"What if I just Mind Control them all?" Jaime requested. "Wouldn't tha' be a lot easier?"

The Doctor rounded on her, shaking his head. "No. No Mind Control of any form. Do you understand?"

Jaime sighed. "Loud and clear." She muttered.

"Good. Now get going."

Rose noticed something was wrong. "What about J.D? Won't he stick out?"

"Already sorted," he replied, holding up the former TARDIS key. "Perception filter." John explained.

The blonde frowned at it. "It's a key." She said.

"Yes. But it's also a perception filter. Come on, allons-y!" He said and headed for the door with the two females following.

* * *

As it turned out they had parked in an alleyway and as they peeked out they saw it led out into a town square. It was busy with an outdoor market happening and Jaime doubted they were selling fruits and vegetables. Looking up at the sky she noticed it was grey. Not cloudy grey, just grey. The clouds, however, were a pinky-purple.

"Worst sky ever!" She muttered.

"Yeah, but the clouds are not bad." J.D spoke up from behind her.

Rose also looked up. "Beautiful!" She whispered.

*Rose, stop staring at the sky and get a move on!* The Doctor admonished her telepathically.

"Alright! Calm down." She replied.

Jaime took hold of J.D's hand and he sensed her worry over something. "Stay close tae me," she hissed. "I've got a really bad feelin'."

"So what else is new?" He quipped. Jaime gave him a scorching look. "Sorry." He mumbled.

They were all about to leave the alleyway when one of the natives passed by with a slave. She had pale skin with twirly patterns and her bright blue hair was waist length long. They couldn't help noticing she was very tall, about 6ft 9in in height.

"Blimey, Doctor. You didn't say they were going to be Wonder Woman!" Rose exclaimed.

"No, maybe because they never used to be that tall." John spoke up. Something was definitely wrong alright.

The woman dwarfed her slave who appeared to be humanoid...well, apart from the short stubby tail that looked very rat-like. And neither did he wear briefs like the Doctor described. He was completely naked and completely hard, dripping onto the pavement. Rose also noticed he seemed to be wearing a silvery-green collar around his neck, which then snaked down his back and ended at being tied around his wrists.

*Inhibitor Worm.* She heard the Doctor and John say at the same time.

"A what worm?" Jaime asked.

"Inhibitor Worm." John said again. "Once placed on the body they make the victim calm and docile, sucking the energy from them so they can't do anything, abilities and superpowers inhibited away, hidden."

Jaime shuddered at the thought.

"Since when did they start using Inhibitor Worms?" John continued in thought.

"It's wrong, it's completely wrong!" Rose spoke up, still very angry. She wanted to stop the exploit but she doubted they could interfere.

"We can't do anything. We can't interfere." John told her, confirming her thoughts.

Lingering arousal could be felt by both females and they were soon turned on, becoming aroused themselves. "This is ridiculous!" Rose hissed, her face turning red.

John could smell the scent of arousal everywhere. "There's something in the air causing it." He said.

*He's right,* the Doctor replied. *Rose, keep it together.*

"How?" She hissed back. "All I'm thinking about is..." She jumped and let out a surprised squeak when she felt someone hold her hand.

*Rose?*

The arousal died down a little and she looked over at Jaime. "What did you do?"

"I'm shieldin' ye. I'm shieldin' us all!" The dark-haired Scot told her. "Co...lets go!"

Holding hands the three walked out of the alleyway into the busy market square, unsure on where to go. The tracker had yet to go off. Rose peered at one of the contents of a market stall, her face turning bright red.

"Aye, I thought so." Jaime said when she felt embarrassment wash off Rose. "Best not tae look."

"Okay, where do you think the auction house might be?" She queried to the couple.

"No idea," John answered. "Do you think he might be there?"

"I've a feeling he will be." Jaime spoke up.

J.D nodded grimly. "Right then, let's find it.'

Ten steps later the Scottish teen noticed a cafe with tables outside. "Oh my god!" And evidently Rose had as well. The tables weren't just normal tables. There were men, naked, arms tied to the underside of table tops, forced to BE the table.

"Human furniture." John growled. It was really hard not to interfere in what was happening. It was worse than what he imagined.

"But that's horrible." Rose whispered.

"Aye." Jaime muttered, her eyes turning to the cafe's sign. It was called 'The Wolf Den'. It was an odd name for a cafe.

Quickly moving on they left the Market Square only for the tracker to go off. Rose gasped and pulled it from her pocket. "Oh, he's close." She said. "Two streets away."

Jaime frowned at it when something about the handheld caught her attention. "Let me have a look at it." She took it off Rose, holding it in both hands she closed her eyes and concentrated. "Interesting." She mumbled.

"What is it?" Rose queried.

"It jus' gave me the co-ordinates for his location. We could teleport straight there." She replied and looked at Rose. "Will ye allow tha'?" She was speaking directly to the Doctor on the other end of the glasses.

"Well, that would be handy." John nervously spoke up when he noticed people where staring. People who were a hell of a lot taller than him.

*Yeah, fine. Quick as you can.* Both Rose and Jaime heard the Doctor reply.

"He said..."

"Aye, I heard." Jaime interrupted. Rose felt she didn't need to ask how she heard, after all she was the Omni.

Suddenly Jaime felt a sense of apprehension from John. "I think we might be in trouble." He said. Before she could ask him why an authorities voice spoke up.

"Why is that slave fully clothed? Who does it belong to?"

'It'? Jaime thought, looking over at the 6ft 9in tall woman. 'He's not an 'it'.' "Are ye wearing the perception filter?" She hissed at the Half-Time Lord.

"Yes, see?" It was around his neck on a chain.

"Doctor, something's wrong. It's not working." Rose spoke quietly.

"Hey, sorry. I didnae realise." Jaime replied to the very tall woman who appeared to be a law officer. "We're visitin', first time. We didnae know."

In answer the woman pointed a gun at them, though it was mostly at J.D. They all had their hands up.

"Doctor!" Rose worried.

*Stay calm!* The Time Lord told her.

"Look, she said we're sorry," John told the woman. "There's no need to shoot us!"

There were several shocked gasps from the women who had stopped to watch, disturbed by the sight of a clothed male. "Untrained." They heard most of the crowd utter and Jaime could feel their anticipation wash off them over who could break him first.

"Slaves are not supposed to speak. They are to remain quiet at all times."

Before John could reply to this the Law Officer pulled the trigger and Jaime gasped, eyes wide as she was pulled back by Rose. An odd white aura surrounded J.D until it disappeared several seconds later. Only now he was completely naked and surrounded by sex hungry deviants.

"Defabricator!" Jaime uttered, quickly bringing the Sonic Screwdriver and Psychic Paper to her after they fell to the ground.

"Woah!" Rose said, staring at John. She could see he had an impressive erection happening and she could also see the outline of the Electrokinetic shield.

*Rose, look away.* The Doctor ordered her, but she continued to stare, the smell of arousal in the air becoming unbearable and cloying.

A highly embarrassed and red faced John covered his bits when he heard the sighs of wonder from the women, only to yelp in pain when the shield shocked his hands. Jaime heard them as well and she became angry...and green eyed with jealousy.

"Alrigh', fan-dabby-dozy," she spat. "Ye've done it, got wha' ye wanted. Now can we go?"

The Law Officer shook her head, a deviant smirk on her face. "You may. But the slave will not." She said.

The Half-Time Lord raised a brow. "I am nobody's slave," J.D uttered, feeling very exposed. "I am a free man." He felt a sense of awe from Jaime.

Meanwhile disgust washed off the Law Officer as she pulled out a long silvery-green rope from her pouch. An Inhibitor Worm. It was twisting around, looking for its next victim. "The slave will be taken to the facility where he will be trained properly."

A bit scared now, J.D scooted closer to Jaime. "Do something!" He hissed.

Jaime looked over at the still stunned Rose. "I'm nae waitin' for permission." She practically growled, let the tracker float in the air and then slammed her arms out towards the authority and other women. They were all blasted back, falling over like skittles. Now she grabbed the the tracker, Rose's hand and then John's, teleporting seconds later

They re-appeared outside of a building with Jaime noticing that it was called the 'Paha Susi' Auction House. She frowned at the sign, something about it feeling odd.

"How the hell were they able to see me then, but not before?" John asked, clearly very annoyed. Well, anybody would be if they had their favourite clothes defabricated off them.

"Maybe they can see past low level perception," Jaime explained. "I just strengthened it."

The Half-Time Lord looked confused. "I thought you were protecting Rose?" He asked as he tried his best to cover himself.

"I was," the Scots-girl replied. "I was multi-tasking." When she looked at the blonde she was still checking out John's nakedness. "Hey!" Jaime snapped at Rose. "Keep yer eyes off him, ye've got the Doctor!" She hissed and Rose snapped out of her thoughts.

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry." Rose mumbled in reply.

"Here, make yerself useful." Jaime bit, shoving the noisy tracker into her hands. They were already gaining some unwanted attention. "He's in there."

"Look, I said I was sorr..."

"GO!" Jaime shouted loudly causing Rose and John to cover their ears.

Rose quickly walked away towards the Auction House.

"You do realise it's not her fault don't you?" John said to her. "It's what's in the air."

Jaime looked down at his erection with a smirk on her face. "Aye, I can see tha'." She commented making him blush. She followed after Rose. "Come on, big boy!"

J.D grinned happily and followed Jaime, watching as she walked through the gate. But when John passed under it he was suddenly hit by volts of electricity and he screamed out in pain as every part of his body was hit with it.

* * *

They heard the crackle of energy followed by John's pained screams and looked around.

"Oh my god!" Rose said, her eyes wide.

"Holy shit!" Jaime gasped, horrified. She and Rose could feel his pain radiating off him.

The electrical charge ended seconds later where he fell back onto the pavement, unconscious.

"JOHN!" Jaime shouted, rushing to him, skidding to her knees. Rose followed, also worried. "John, are you okay?" He was unconscious so he couldn't say anything. Jaime frantically checked him over, noticing it had shorted out the Electrokinetic shield. Next she put her hand on his chest.

"How is he?" Rose worried. She could hear the Doctor's panic in his mental voice and she felt he was on the verge of leaving the TARDIS to help them.

"He's still breathin' which is bloody lucky considerin' he's only Half-Time Lord." Jaime replied, suddenly looking down the street when an alarm of some kind went off.

"What's that?" Rose asked, also looking down the street.

The teen frowned. There were few people on this street but they had all called the authority on a couple of strangers. She noticed a car park that had a couple of slaves in it, tied to hitching posts. Two of them were dressed as ponies. She could feel anger, a lot of it. "Trouble! That's what it is." Jaime muttered making Rose gulp.

"Maybe they don't allow men into the Auction House...other than being sold in them." She said, disgust washing off her after she too noticed the slaves on the hitching post.

Jaime turned back to the blonde, a look of annoyance on her face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rose asked.

"Gan in there and git him out of there." Jaime growled but Rose's eyes widened behind the glasses.

"No, no..." She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you two alone." She protested but that just made Jaime really angry.

"For the love of sanity will ye stop bein' so fuckin' stubborn. Jus' go. GO! And take tha' with ye!" She gave Rose the perception filter which confused her. "If ye can, use it. He cannae hide himself on his own but I can hide us both."

But Rose still wasn't convinced. "Doctor?" She queried.

*Do as she say's, Rose.* Came his reply.

Nodding and standing up she ran back through the gates and towards the building.

Still feeling like something was wrong Jaime looked down at John. "Doctor!" She shook his shoulders. "Doctor, wake up!" Then she slapped his face pretty hard until a low groan was heard. "Doctor...John...c'mon, wake up!" She urged, the sounds of the authority, Law Officers, could be heard getting close. Although that was okay because she'd hidden them...or so she thought.

John groaned again and opened his eyes when Jaime ran her hand through his hair. Even with watery eyes and nerve endings on fire he could see and even sense that she was panicking. He didn't know why.

"Took yer time!" She growled, grabbing his arm. "Now git up!"

He seemed to struggle and then he groaned. "I can't," J.D replied.

"What?" Her eyes were wide.

The Half-Time Lord groaned for a third time and she could feel he was hurting. "I think that gate was designed to stop them escaping." He told the dark-haired Scot. "Disables their nerves so they can't run...I'm a little numb right now."

Jaime gasped. "It's nae permanent is it?" She asked.

"No," John winced. "At least I hope it isn't." Now he frowned. "What's all the noise about?"

"We're in trouble, in deep." Jaime explained, smiling warmly as she ran her hand through his hair again. "But tha's okay, I've hidden us and we can jus' teleport back tae the TARDIS."

Just as she was going to do that though, a long silvery-green Inhibitor Worm came flying through the air and wrapped tightly around her neck, almost choking her.

"Jaime!" She heard J.D shout in panic as she fell backwards, trying to pull the Worm off.

They were surrounded again and she wanted to hurt them for hurting John but the Inhibitor Worm was working fast on her, making her suddenly feel very weak. She couldn't even use any of her abilities. And there was a dull ache forming in her head and her mind began to feel fuzzy. John shouted her name again when she yelled out in pain when somebody decided to drag her to her feet by her hair. That pain was enough for her to remember who she was and struggled as best as she could. "Get off, git off!" She growled as her hands were tied behind her back with the rest of the Worm.

The very authoritative Law Officer had been joined by several other authorities. A new crowd of excited, very aroused giantess' had formed, watching what was happening. She bent over and grabbed the naked man by his hair and dragged him up off the ground.

J.D screamed in pain, barely able to struggle and unable to ease the pain. He barely registered he was hanging inches off the ground.

"Bad slaves got punished." The pink faced swirly patterned Law Officer stated. "Especially untrained slaves."

"I am nobody's slave." John managed to growl through the pain. For his back chat he was slapped across the face and he gasped in pain, eyes widening. The feeling was already coming back to his limbs.

"Slaves don't talk." The Law Officer persisted and looked around at the gathering crowd. "This slave will be taken to Punishment Square and punished severely."

He did NOT like the sound of that.

The Law Officer looked at the weakly struggling Jaime. "And this stranger will watch." The crowd of women all whooped and chatted excitedly as J.D and Jaime were quite roughly dragged away.

* * *

Rose hadn't gone into the building. She hid behind a tree watching what was happening to Jaime and J.D. The way they were being treated was quite brutal. And then they were carted off to wherever Punishment Square was. There must be something she could do? She couldn't just leave them to be given some sort of horrific punishment!

The Doctor must have sensed her panic because he spoke up seconds later. *Rose, don't go anywhere. We're coming to you.*

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, don't. Doctor, stay where you are!" She panicked even more. She couldn't bare it if they were to capture the Doctor as well. Especially since he and J.D looked alike. Rose took a deep breath. "I'm going after them. I'll think of something along the way." And she ran off after the baying crowd, being careful not to further rile them up.

Meanwhile Jaime had stopped struggling as soon as they arrived at Punishment Square. Despite the Inhibitor Worm forcing her to become docile and weak, her mind all fuzzy, the pain from having her hair pulled kept her grounded, aware. Not to mention the growing headache. Her eyes landed on the statue in the middle of the square. A statue of a wolf. A gold wolf. Then she noticed a pub, a tavern of some kind. It was called 'The Golden Wolf'. Surely it wasn't a coincidence. The cafe, the statue, the pub, the...auction house. The name of the auction house was Finnish. Paha Susi meant... Jaime gasped and her eyes widened. Oh Rassilon!

Now that he was gaining feeling in his limbs again, John began to struggle in their grips. He didn't like that complete strangers were taking turns in fondling his privates. He was so close to the edge it was almost painful. And he wasn't sure how they were even managing that.

"Get off me, get the hell off me!" John shouted, kicking and punching the people who had a hold of him. "I'm warning you!" The Half-Time Lord was suddenly dropped and he landed on the ground with a hard bone rattling thud. He winced as pain reverberated throughout his testicles. Shaking it off seconds later he looked around for Jaime, finding her a couple of feet away, spaced out, quiet. It was a pitiful sight to see and he couldn't even feel her in his mind. Two big hands were placed on the sides of his face and he was pulled back to his feet with ease. "You really should think about what you're about to do," J.D threatened as he tried to pull her hands off his face. "You really don't want to piss off a Time Lord!"

The Amazonian-like woman raised a leg and quite brutally kneed him in the nuts. His eyes widened, vision blurred and he yowled out in pain, dropping to the ground when she let go of him. It was quite possibly the worst pain the Half-Time Lord had ever experienced in his life. He felt sick and he could barely move.

From where she stood Rose winced, having witnessed what just happened to J.D.

*Blimey!* the Doctor spoke up in her mind. *Even I felt that one!*

Her eyes scanned the crowd of impossibly tall women for Jaime but found the stage instead.

*Wait, Rose. Don't look away. What's on that platform?*

in the TARDIS the Doctor zoomed in on the apparatus that stood on the stage-like platform. "What is that?" He mumbled. Amy was looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, it's used to spank people!" She said, the Doctor looking at her confused. "Say again?"

"That," Amy pointed at the screen. "Is a sawhorse. The willing/unwilling victim is bent over it, tied down and smacked very hard on the arse. Me and Rory do it all the time!"

A clearly disturbed and embarrassed Time Lord looked away, his face red. "I really didn't need to know that." He mumbled.

"Doctor!" Rose's voice came out of the speakers. "They're takin' J.D over to the platform."

Zooming back out the Doctor noticed the giant woman had John held under one arm and he was quite clearly squirming in her grip. "No, no, no..." The Doctor growled. "If they even attempt to do what they're about to do then they could seriously injure him."

Amy suddenly looked excited. "So we're going to rescue them?" She asked and the Doctor nodded reluctantly.

"I've found Jaime!" Rose said next.

In Punishment Square J.D struggled weakly as he was strapped down.

"Jaime, Jaime!" Rose shouted as she ran to her friend, only to be stopped and caught by one of the giantess'. "Get off me, Jaime!"

The Scottish teen heard someone call her name and looked up to see a short blonde female in between two giant women. Then she was caught by one. Hold on! The blonde was Rose. Why hadn't she she noticed all the wolf related things here? She was stood right next to the Wolf statue! The dark-haired Scot managed to fight through the hazy fuzz in her mind and began to struggle again. "Rose, Rose. Tell 'em who ye are!" Jaime shouted to her. "Tell 'em yer name..."

A giantess turned to the teenager.

"...tell 'em you're..." She was halted from finishing her sentence when the woman rammed her knee into Jaime's crotch. The teen's eyes widened in extreme pain when she felt and heard the crack. She cried out but the pain was so bad she fainted.

Rose winced once more. "What did she mean?" She asked the Doctor. He didn't answer her. "Doctor?"

Suddenly she felt the TARDIS thrumming in her mind. _'I think you know well enough what it means!'_ Replied a voice in her mind.

Rose's eyes widened. 'No, it can't be!'

 _'Yes. It is.'_ Came the reply.

The blonde was dragged closer to the stage and the Law Officer looked at her. "Another stranger? You will also watch the slave be punished."

With determination on her face Rose managed to escape the grips of someone holding her. "You will let my friends go this instant!" She demanded.

Laughter from the crowd. John tried to see what was going on. "Why should we do that?" The Law Officer stated.

Rose took the glasses off and smirked. "Because I'm The Bad Wolf and you really don't want to anger me." A hushed silence had descended over the square. It was then followed by panicked screaming from 6ft 9in giant dominant women. Smirking even more, Rose's eyes started glowing golden. "Oh? Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" She asked quite mysteriously.

* * *

When Amy and the Doctor managed to get to the square, the first thing the Time Lord noticed was the statue of the gold wolf. The second thing he noticed was that every Amazonian-like giantess there were on their knees and bowing down.

"What the hell?" A confused Amy muttered.

The third thing he noticed was that they were all bowing down to Rose Tyler. "Rose!" The Doctor shouted and rushed over to her, only to halt in his steps when she turned to him, fear washing off him. Behind him Amy was heard to gasp.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" She asked.

"Bad Wolf!" He said, carefully moving towards his Rose while noticing the shuddering cry from several giantess'.

"What's Bad Wolf and why are they all on their knees?"

"Something very powerful and very bad." The Doctor muttered before looking back at the ginger with a smile. "Good question Amy." He said and turned back to whoever was in charge. "Why are you all doing that?"

One of the Law Officers stood up, a fearful expression on her face. "It was prophesied," she spoke. "That the Goddess of the Wolf would one day appear and right a terrible injustice. Reeking her revenge." The woman squeaked and fell back to her knees when Bad Wolf chuckled meanly.

"Oh, there's been a 'terrible injustice' alright!" She growled making the Doctor look at her worriedly.

"Rose, don't." He warned. The Doctor didn't quite like the sound of her 'reeking revenge', even though they hurt Jaime and John. It was not how they did things.

Bad Wolf smiled at him. "Do not worry, my Doctor." She said. "And please do not fear me." How could he not worry when Rose could be in danger?

Bad Wolf turned her attention back to the women. "We are looking for a man, a stranger brought here by the wind." A couple of the giantess' looked up, realising who she was talking about. "You will find him and bring him to me."

Two of the women scrambled to their feet. "Yes, right away goddess!" One said and they ran off.

While they were doing that the Doctor spotted Jaime unconscious on the ground and rushed over to her. Using the Sonic he pulled the Inhibitor Worm off from around her neck and wrists. Then he gently slapped her face to wake her up. "Jaime, wake up, come on darling." He worried.

The dark-haired Scot opened her eyes with a groan but the headache was the least of her worries. She cried out in pain and curled up with her hands on her crotch. He frowned, confused.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked and couldn't get an answer out of her through all the crying. So the Time Lord used his Sonic to scan her. He winced when he saw the results. "You've got two hairline fractures of the pelvis," he told Jaime. "With your ability to self heal they'll most likely knit back together in minutes. Just hold on and you'll be okay." The Doctor hadn't seen what happened but she probably suffered the same thing John had gone through.

"A little help up here!" Came a familiar but strained voice.

Speaking of John! The Doctor thought. "Amy!" He called and the ginger looked at him. "Look after Jaime." She nodded.

Now the Doctor looked up at the stage where John was trapped in the apparatus, struggling, naked. This was one very weird situation. Walking onto the stage he got a full view of J.D's backside, including the badly bruised and swollen genitals. Smiling and shaking his head, face red, the Doctor wordlessly Soniced the restraints, watching as John slid off the apparatus. He also curled into a ball with a groan. He was in a lot of pain, well...any man would be if they were kicked in the crotch.

The Doctor took off his long coat and used it to cover his twin's nakedness. "Here, use this. I tried looking for your coat but I couldn't find it."

"No, I left it at Torchwood." J.D groaned in reply and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain down below. He too was given a quick scan.

"All you have is severe bruising." The Doctor said once he checked the results.

"Tell me something I don't know." J.D growled with a roll of his eyes.

The Time Lord chuckled. "Don't get any stains on my coat." He said.

"Piss off!" Was the reply.

Without needing to ask him, the Doctor helped J.D to his feet and the Half-Time Lord leant on his brother for support.

"Is Jaime okay?" He asked when he noticed Amy was also helping her to her feet. He could feel her in his mind again and she seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"She will be." The Doctor answered. "It seems the Inhibitor Worm not only weakened her mentally and physically, but internally as well. She suffered from a fractured pelvis."

J.D's eyes widened in horror. Unlike the Doctor, he had seen what happened to Jaime but he didn't expect THAT. Once off the stage a still tearful and in pain Jaime leapt at John, hugging him. He grunted slightly in pain when she accidentally bumped into his bruised crotch.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked him.

John rolled his eyes. "Considering I've had by hair pulled, slapped in the face, been kicked where it hurts the most and almost had my arse smacked into oblivion I wouldn't say I'm okay. But I'll live."

The Doctor noticed the two giant women had returned with a man who had short receding dark blonde hair, his pale blue eyes looked faraway as he had an Inhibitor Worm around his neck. The only piece of clothes he wore was a loincloth. Probably easier to pull off when they were being sold. He shook his head, about to use the Sonic when the Inhibitor Worm disintegrated into golden dust. Looking over at Bad Wolf he saw she held her arm out. "Thank you!" The Time Lord mumbled and looked at the women. "Where did you get Inhibitor Worms from in the first place?" He asked. He only received a few mumbles.

"Answer him!" Bad Wolf demanded and one of the giantess' stood up.

"We were given them by a witch from her magic box."

John laughed at the description. "Sounds like the Rani." He said.

The Doctor groaned and shook his head before approaching the man who appeared to be in his forties. "Do you remember who you are?" He asked when it seemed he had enough of his own free will.

"Slaves don't have names," he answered in a monotone voice. He was American. "Slaves are taught to serve."

"Hmm," the Doctor grunted, a grim expression on his face as he was joined by J.D, Jaime and Amy. The teen shuddered when she saw Rose as Bad Wolf. "He's gone through some sort of mental conditioning so now he doesn't remember who he is."

"Let me!" Bad Wolf stepped forward and put her fingers on the right side of the man's temple. His blue eyes widened and he gasped, almost falling to the ground if the Doctor hadn't caught him.

"Easy now!" The Time Lord watched him shake his head. "Do you remember who you are?"

"Yeah, yeah." He winced. "I'm Larry Luger, I'm The Total Package and...where the hell am I? What the hell am I wearing?"

The Doctor smiled. "I'll explain later once we get back to the TARDIS," he turned to the others. "We really should be going."

"Not yet." Bad Wolf turned her attention back to the giantess'. "You will free all the men from slavery," the Wolf demanded. "Give them all their own free will." There was a hesitant murmur. "And if you don't, I will return here and blast you all into atoms." And just to show them all she meant it, her eyes glowed a brighter gold and the Law Officer that started it all was disintegrated with a scream. The rest of the giantess' screamed in fright, continuing to bow down to the Bad Wolf.

"Yes, goddess of The Wolf. We will do everything you say." One of them said.

The Doctor was staring at Bad Wolf angrily while everyone else stared in shock. "You didn't need to do that!" He shouted, not noticing the glowing had stopped and then he had to catch her before she could fall to the ground.

"Wow! This is nuts!" Larry was heard to utter.

"Hello there." The Doctor said, smiling at Rose. "Hi," she replied, confused. "What happened?" She asked, sounding tired. "You saved the day. That's all you need to know." The Doctor replied and hugged his amazing Rose.


	12. A Little bit of Tender Loving Care

Sexual activity in this chapter. And a tiny bit of non-con that's non-serious.

* * *

With Rose still tired from going all Bad Wolf, Jaime with a slightly fractured pelvis and J.D with badly bruised genitals, the Doctor decided to bring the TARDIS into the square. With the Doctor gone for the moment, Rose became confused when the women kept giving her gifts. Most of them being sex toys. "I don't quite understand." She muttered quietly. "Why am I their goddess?"

Jaime snorted at this as her clothes automatically changed, Larry staring with wide eyes as it happened. "Haven't ye noticed it yet?" She asked the blonde and pointed at the Wolf statue when she was given a confused expression. Rose gasped when she saw it. "How could ye not notice it?" Jaime continued to question. "You were stood right next tae it!"

"I don't know." The blonde muttered and then spotted the pub called 'The Golden Wolf'. "That is just weird."

Jaime nodded in agreement. "Did ye see the name of the auction house?" She asked next but Rose shook her head. "Paha susi."

"What does that mean?" She queried and it was John who spoke up. "It's Finnish. Means Bad Wolf." He told her. Rose gasped again.

"And there's a cafe two streets away called 'The Wolf Den'. Jaime picked up. "They might be terrified of Bad Wolf but it doesnae stop 'em from Worshipping her."

The TARDIS finally turned up and Larry stared at its appearance with an awestruck expression. He was even more awestruck when he entered the TARDIS, saying those five magic words. "It's bigger on the inside!" He said. Amy took him to the wardrobe, hoping she didn't lose this one as well.

When Jaime entered the TARDIS the Doctor noticed she only had an even slighter limp and scanned her. The fractures had almost healed and the only thing to worry about was if the Inhibitor Worm had any lasting side effects. He watched as she and J.D exited the console room, knowing they probably wouldn't be adventuring for the rest of today. Especially when they were both hurt.

Rose sat on the jumpseat staring at the Time Rotor going up and down. "Do you remember anything?" The Time Lord asked the blonde and she nodded.

"Some things." She replied. "It's like some distant forgotten memory. I remember telling them I was Bad Wolf and then...nothing." She looked at the Doctor. "Jaime asked me if had noticed the name of the auction house or why I hadn't seen the Wolf statue. I just wasn't looking."

Yes, he'd seen the name of the cafe, even saw a shop selling smaller versions of the statue. But the name of the auction house he didn't see. "What was it called?" He asked with a frown.

"She said it was called 'paha susi', which is Finnish for..."

"Bad Wolf." The Doctor finished in awe.

"Doctor, what the hell happened? Why were they all so scared?" Rose asked next.

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "They apparently received some sort of prophecy that told them Bad Wolf would turn up. It must have scared them enough to build that Wolf statue."

"What else happened?" Rose asked. She could tell from his demeanour that something bad must have happened.

"You saved the men from slavery, that's all." He told her and Rose smiled. The Doctor kissed her on the lips and hugged her again.

* * *

Jaime walked silently next to John, limping as pain shot through her pelvis. She was healing, she knew that. But it seemed the interaction with the Inhibitor Worm had slowed her healing down for the moment. Never in her life had she broken any type of bones in her body before. And for it to be caused by a simple knee to the crotch was unexpected. Painful even.

The Half-Time Lord, who still wore the Doctor's coat, grabbed her arm. "This way!" He said, limping down a darker corridor.

"Where are ye gannin'? I thought ye wanted tae rest?" She asked.

"I do. Come on." He replied.

With a sigh Jaime followed him where he pushed open a door and walked into a room. She looked around the room noticing the desk in one corner with a small library, the king size bed and the roof that was showing a galaxy. "Hold on," she said as J.D closed the door. "Is this yer room?" She asked.

"Technically, no. It's not mine but I do sleep here." He heard the teen gasp in understanding.

She was in the Doctor's room. The Doctor actually had a room. Giggling she turned to John who was taking off the coat with a grimace. "I didnae think he even had his own room!"

"Of course he has his own room," John replied irritably, shrugging off the coat and throwing it off to the side. "He may be a full Time Lord but he still has to sleep." He limped over to the bed and sat down, wincing when pain shot through him. "Shit!" He hissed a curse and Jaime looked over at him when she felt his pain.

He was still sporting an erection and his penis was reddish-purple. Meanwhile his testicles were black and blue with bruises. She went over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Why dinnae ye lie down and I'll do something about it." He looked up at her with a knowing smile, his arousal making him even more hard.

"Okay." He said, carefully shifting onto the middle of the bed and lying down. Jaime followed him, also being careful. "What about you? How are you feeling?" J.D asked her.

"I'm gettin' there," she replied. "It only hurts a wee bit." She sat herself down between his spread legs, looking down at his genitals. That's when she remembered something. "Och, tha' reminds me. I've still got ye screwdriver and Psychic Paper." She said, taking them from her pocket and floating them over to the bedside cabinet.

"I wondered where they had gotten to. Thanks." J.D replied.

She nodded and had a look of concentration on her face as she held up her hand. The sound of of crackling electricity could be heard which just panicked John. He looked at the teen with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, worried.

"Jus' testin' my abilities out." All she could get out were small sparks of electricity and it worried her.

John sensed it. "The Inhibitor Worm doesn't have any lasting side effects." He told her. "Your abilities will fully return in short time." He was going to mention the Electrokinetic shield but thought better of it. He didn't want that thing anywhere near him,

"Tha's the weird thing though. I thought they were supposed to stop people from fighting back. So how come I was able tae dae it?" Jaime asked and John chuckled before wincing in pain.

"Oh f..." He almost swore. "You're Half-Time Lord, remember." J.D told her after while. "It only effected your human side."

"Right, okay." Now she fully understood it, she got to work. As she went to touch his testicles her hand brushed the head of his penis and he moaned, falling back onto the bed. He was leaking quite a bit. "All in good time, big boy!" She said with a chuckle and John grinned.

"Oh, I can't wait!" He replied, arousal dripping off him. While he was distracted she lightly grabbed his testicles but he howled loudly in pain.

"Woah!" Jaime jumped in shock, putting her hands up.

The Half-Time Lord just about scooted away. "What did you do that for?" He whined.

She raised her brows at this. "I barely touched ye!" She exclaimed.

"It hurts." He continued, making Jaime roll her eyes. "Well of course it's ganna hurt, ye were kicked by a giant woman who probably didnae know her own strength. Jus' find somethin' tae bite on."

She once again lightly took hold of his testicles, hearing him moan in pain. He had an arm over his face and he was gritting his teeth. "Yeesh! She really did a number on them." She muttered, examining them. She couldn't tell if they were swollen because they had so much spunk in them or because he'd been kneed particularly hard. He was in a lot of pain so maybe they or at least one of them was ruptured. But the Doctor said he only had severe bruising. Jaime frowned. What would happen if human testicles were ruptured in some way?

Her Time Lord mind spoke up, giving her the answer. _Testicular trauma can be very painful for the individual. Sometimes in rare circumstances an 'Orchiectomy' is performed. A ruptured testicle will need to be repaired within 72 hours. Though not fatal a rupture can cause hypo-gonadism, low self esteem and infertility._

'Uhh, okay..' Jaime narrowed her eyes. 'What's an Orchiectomy?' She wondered.

 _An Orchiectomy is a surgical procedure where one or both of the testicles are removed. It is a surgical form of castration._ Her mind replied.

Her eyes widened at this, wishing she hadn't known. And anyway, it was a good thing she had the ability to heal. Putting both hands on his scrotum and ignoring his whimpering, the dark-haired Scot closed her eyes and concentrated. It didn't take long for the whitish-gold light to appear and engulf his whole crotch. John shifted uncomfortably, crying out over the prickling feeling he was experiencing, yet he was still hard.

The light died away and when she took her hands off his testicles they were bruise free and slightly less swollen, although dark red, just like his leaking penis. The Half-Time Lord still had his arm over his eyes, still grimacing. She smiled. Bless him! Jaime carefully shifted and crawled up him. Pulling his arm away to reveal he'd been crying.

"There, there." She soothed, wiping the tears away. "All better now." He smiled a bit and then she kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. He kissed her back, placing his arms around her. When she pulled back Jaime smiled and very carefully said. "S'niralia."

* * *

John's eyes widened with surprise washing off him in waves. He couldn't believe it. She had just said 'I love you' in Gallifreyan and it sounded so perfect. How was that possible?

"Jaime!" He breathed in complete awe, speaking to her in the same language. "Since when were you able to speak Gallifreyan?"

She grinned at this. "I don't know, it just kind of happened." Jaime replied to him also in Gallifreyan. "Maybe it's because I'm Half-Time Lord now, the language comes with it."

He laughed. "You're impossible, completely impossible." John now said in English. She remembered the Eighth Doctor calling her something similar when he was at Torchwood. "My impossible girl." J.D continued.

But it was Clara who was supposed to be the impossible girl. And she knew Clara existed in this Universe because she saw her that one time with a man called Daniel...or was it Rupert?

Jaime giggled at his remark. "Och, come off it. I'm nae impossible. I'm jus' me!" She told the Half-Time Lord.

"Well, you are," his hands wandered to her rear. "To me, anyway. Speaking of come, when are you going to relieve me?"

She raised her brows in surprise. Typical! Was that the only thing on his mind? "Bad little boys dinnae get tae cum if they dinnae ask nicely!" Jaime told him, tapping him on the nose. His eyes widened, which was followed by a grin and a groan. Well, it sounded more like a growl. Arousal washed off him in waves, turning her on in the process. "Well? I'm waitin'!" She said rather sweetly.

Frustration washed off him. "Please Miss..."

Jaime quickly put her hand over his mouth, preventing him from talking. "Nae," she said, shaking her head. "No, no, no. We're nae daein' tha'. Not ever. Dae ye hear me?" Her face had gone red out of embarrassment because THAT was definitely not something she was keen on. John nodded in understanding so she moved her hand away. "Ask me again."

He sighed and asked rather politely. "Please may I cum?" Smiling at this she kissed him passionately.

*Of course ye can!* John heard in his mind, then her lips left his and she scooted back down the bed.

When she took a hold of his penis it was hot, red and leaking. John moaned just at the way she touched him and it looked like it was only going to take a few rubs to make him orgasm. They hoped they wouldn't get interrupted again in some way.

While using one hand to rub the most sensitive spots on the underside and head of his penis, she used her other hand to lightly squeeze his scrotum to prevent an early orgasm. She wanted to prolong it as long as she could even though he had already gone so long without an orgasm.

John was whimpering, humping his hips and grabbing handfuls of bedding. He was so close yet so far away and he really needed it. "Please, please let me cum..." He begged.

Jaime grinned. "Alright big boy," she sighed. "Ye asked for it but I ain't gonna stop!"

Loosening her grip on his testicles she then masturbated his penis until he was making odd sounding growls and groans. "Tha's right, cum for me, big boy." The dark-haired Scot whispered.

With one last ecstatic sounding growl John finally orgasmed, spurting like a fountain. She caught most of it with Telekinesis because she didn't want to end up getting cum stains on the Doctor's bed, so now some of it was floating in mid-air. And as promised she continued the stimulation.

John was in a world of post-orgasmic bliss, happy to have finally orgasmed, until he realised Jaime still had a hold of him. He had a tingly tickling feeling in the head of his penis, so when she began twisting his head as if trying to open a bottle his eyes widened, followed by a yelp, followed by a snort of laughter when she tickled the tip. How'd he get so ticklish down there?

"Oh god, stop it, stop it!" He cried, trying to pull away from her grip. It was all getting a bit too much. "Jaime!" He whined.

"I did say I wasnae ganna stop." She replied.

Did she? He couldn't remember hearing her say it. And it was so unfair if she did. Whatever she was doing to him it really got too much and he was about to stop her when she finally let him go.

Hearing him sigh in relief Jaime watched as his penis flopped down, it wasn't stiff anymore and neither was it a dark red. She looked up at the still floating cum before waving it away out of existence. It was barely on her hands so she didn't have to contend with having sticky hands. It wasn't a nice feeling.

Grinning, Jaime crawled back up him. "So how was tha' for ye?" She asked the Half-Time Lord.

He was smiling and his brown eyes were wide. "It was nice." John replied, some sort of euphoric feeling washing off him. "Amazing." He muttered next.

"Good!" She replied and kissed him. His hands went wandering again and one of them found its way into her Capri's.

*You're wearing far too many clothes right now!* he told her.

*Dinnae rush me.* Jaime replied. *All in good time.*

In an act of sudden stealthiness she grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head. He stared up at her with wide eyes, anticipating something from her. Instead she kissed him again as he shifted on the bed. When she came back up she was grinning again.

"Did ye know, tha' after orgasm, ye can be even more ticklish?" Jaime whispered to him and he gasped.

No! She wouldn't. Surely she wouldn't! "Oh no, no you don't." He replied and tried to move his arms when she sat back. Only he couldn't as it seemed she had telekinetically pinned his arms to the bed. "Don't you dare!" He warned. "Don't you bloody dare!" In answer she ran her fingers down his side and he jerked away with a gasp. He realised he was even more sensitive than before, then noticed her grin turn predatorial. "Don't, plea..."

Before he could finish what he was saying, the Scots-girl attacked his armpits and he couldn't help but laugh. Yet he really, really hated being tickled. "No, stop it, stop it!" J.D cried between guffaws. She didn't relent though and went on to attack his sides. This time the Half-Time Lord howled laughter and jerked so violently she was almost thrown off him.

"Wha' the hell!" She exclaimed.

"Stop, stop!" He begged, tears coming to his eyes. "I don't..." He laughed uncontrollably at the way she tickled him. "...like it..." He begged.

The good thing about this was that he could still move his legs. Maybe he could kick her off him. John raised his legs but Jaime was one step ahead. 'Huh?' He found he couldn't move his legs and Jaime was grinning at him.

"Wha' were ye gannin' tae dae, huh?" She sat back between his raised legs. "Nice of ye tae present yerself tae me!"

"No, no...that's n...not wh...at I w..was do...ing!" He stammered, eyes wide.

Never-the-less she tickled his arse, getting into cracks and rarely seen sensitive spots. This time John screamed bloody murder, swearing and trying to jerk away from her touch. Jaime stared, amazed, watching as he got semi-hard. Then he started crying, begging her to stop between stuttering sobs.

"Wha' is it?" She asked, mildly concerned and going on to lightly tickle his inner thighs. He was really sensitive there and he jerked, both crying and laughing.

"Sto...p, st...op it..." He sobbed. "I don...t l...ike it! Plea...se stop!"

"Ye dinnae like it?" She asked and saw him nod. "Ye such a liar. If ye dinnae like it then why are ye gettin' all stiff?" She asked, rubbing his half-hard penis, making him gasp.

"It's an automatic reaction all human males get." Was his Scientific response. Jaime chuckled and smiled at his reasoning. It was just so completely Doctor.

"Maybe it's 'cos ye secretly like it!" She said but he shook his head.

"I don't!" J.D practically shouted. "Let me go!"

Instead he felt her take a hold of his right foot and looked down at her with wide eyes. "No, no, no..." He shook his head. "Please no." He begged, quivering. "Anything but that!"

Jaime raised her brows. "Anything, huh?" Her other hand went to an area of his rear end that was most ticklish. "Wha' 'bout this?" She asked, tickling it, giggling when he howled a long 'no' with fresh sobs. "No? Well where dae ye want me tae tickle ye?"

He didn't even hesitate with his answer. "Feet dammit, feet!"

"Good answer."

"It's not fair!" J.D sobbed. He hated being ticklish. Why'd he have to be so damn ticklish?

"There, there..." Jaime soothed and lightly ran her fingers down his foot.

The Half-Time Lord gasped before falling into a fit of hysterical laughter while trying to pull his foot away. "Please, please!" He cried between gales of laughter.

"Please wha'?" She inquired as she tickled both feet. "Please more?"

"No, no!" He sounded out of breath. "Please, no more...no more!" He cried.

"No more? But ye asked me tae tickle yer feet!" The Scots-girl replied.

John let out a yell of frustration. Whatever she was saying it was confusing him. He only asked her to tickle his feet so she would stop tickling THAT particular area on his rear. And the tickling was only getting more agonising.

Suddenly Jaime's keen sense of hearing picked up voices from further down the corridor, which was followed by an image of the door opening and them being discovered.

"Shit!" She stopped and dived on J.D, knocking the wind out of him, and covering his mouth with her hand. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "Shhh!" She hissed.

The door opened and Rose and the Doctor walked into the room, talking about something. John's eyes went even wider.

"It's really quite simple once you get the hang of it." The Doctor was telling Rose as he picked up a book from off the desk.

Confusion washed off John. *Why didn't they see us?* He asked Jaime.

She grinned at him. *We're invisible.* She replied.

"But I'm fairly new at Telepathy," Rose replied. "It's hard to keep a wall up. And being Bad Wolf just makes it even harder."

"Nonsense, Rose. It's what these lessons are all about." The Doctor told her and Jaime's ears pricked up. They were going to have telepathy lessons.

Rose could sense something wrong and looked around, different sets of emotions coming to her. Emotions that were not hers. Then she looked over at the bed and noticed something odd.

"Doctor, what's wrong with the bed?" Rose asked and Jaime grimaced. John tried to say something but she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor replied, barely glancing away from the book he held. It was Rose's 'Vortex-touched Time Lady' book from when they last had 'Telepathy lessons' in here.

"Well, it's gone all shimmery!"

John groaned while Jaime rolled her eyes.

The Doctor looked up with a frown. "Oh, so it is." He took out his Sonic to scan it until he noticed his discarded coat on the floor. "Oh!" Now he realised who was in here. "On second thoughts..." He put the Sonic away. "...let's take these lessons to the library." He took a confused Rose's hand and they quickly exited the room.

Jaime and John waited awhile with Jaime realising they were having Telepathy lessons. This she had to see! Now she sat back, taking her hand away, and John laughed in relief.

"That was a close call!" He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Jaime muttered, staring at the door. Ye can say tha' again." Looking down at him she smiled and leaned over him, putting her hands on the sides of his face, a plan coming to mind. "I want tae play a game!" She whispered to him.


	13. Telepathy Lesson

This chapter contains sexual activity and mild violence.

* * *

On the way to the library the Doctor explained to Rose about the weird shimmering on the bed making Rose gasp.

"You mean we walked in on them having sex?" She asked while the Doctor blushed.

"Uhh, yeah. Possibly!" He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Rose snorted when she could feel his embarrassment but didn't say anything. Once in the library they went to a secluded spot for privacy.

"Right. Where were we last time?" The Doctor asked when they sat down.

"Building up a wall or shield to prevent psychic attacks." Rose told him.

"Right. Do you remember what we did?" He asked and Rose nodded her head.

"Eyes closed for concentration." She said, doing just that and letting herself relax just like the Doctor taught her to do.

"Stretch your mind out," the Time Lord said next. "How do you feel?"

Rose did just that and had a little smile on her face. "Calm." She muttered but frowned seconds later. "But we're not the only Telepaths in the room."

He furrowed his brows at this, then looked around when he felt the same. "Yeah, you're right!" The Doctor said. "Who's there? Is that you Jaime?"

As soon as he said her name she appeared from behind a bookshelf with a grimace, having been discovered. "Uhh, yeah. Hello!" Jaime said, smiling grimly.

Rose was looking at her curiously. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you were with J.D?"

"Oh, I was. He's okay. All better now." Jaime replied. Rose snickered at this, knowing what they were up to. "I'm jus' a wee bit curious with wha' ye 'bout tae dae." The Doctor looked annoyed as she scooted over to a seat opposite, a book in her hands. "I'll jus' be over here, ye'll hardly notice me!" She said and sat down. They watched as she shimmered from their view, leaving the open book floating in mid-air.

"Uhh, right." With a shake of his head the Doctor turned back to Rose. "Where were we? Oh, let yourself relax and then we'll begin." It didn't take long for Rose to feel all calm again.

Meanwhile Jaime listened in while reading her own book, the 'Human to Half-Time Lord' book written by Delta and parallel Donna. In the section she had open the book told her how most Time Lords were touch-Telepaths, and in order to communicate they had to 'touch' another. Well, she already knew about that! She knew the Doctor was a touch-telepath. That was what they called 'canon' as the Whovians put it.

Then there was a bit about bonds. It said there were four versions of it. The first was a parental bond. It would make itself known when a Time Lord or Lady would become maternal with a child. Jaime smiled, going red a tiny bit. The second was a friendship bond. Two very good friends could connect with each other where they would be able to sense each other, know whether one of them were worried, scared or happy. Could communicate telepathically. Then the third was the relationship bond. It was like the friendship bond but it was more intimate.

Jaime looked over the top of her book at Rose and the Doctor. She wondered if they had gone through the relationship bond? They certainly looked happy enough but she didn't want to mull on it. It wasn't her business and neither was she a nosy parker. Going back to her book to her book she saw the fourth bond was a marriage bond. It explained this bond was unbreakable like that spell in The Deathly Hallows, though she doubted it would kill the person who broke it. The book went on to elaborate more on the marriage bond, explaining that if a bond partner died it would hurt, it would feel like the other was being ripped apart until they felt empty. Sad and empty with barely any feelings. Jaime grimaced at the highly detailed description, not liking the sound of that one bit. It seemed a wee bit...scary? Delta was a Time Lady, could she have gone through that pain at some point?

Quickly flipping a page she found it was about Human/Time Lord events. One section discussed the Metacrisis and how it happens. The other section discussed a Human/Time Lord emotional connection. Oh, that sounded familiar! Jaime just about remembered, when Planet Fiction was still habitable, seeing Delta and that Universe's versions of Jack and the Doctor. She said something about having an emotional connection with the Tenth Doctor. She didn't understand it back then, but this book explained it.

 _An emotional connection could automatically happen between two emotionally traumatised individuals. If it were to happen between two Time Lords they could just shake it off. But if it happened between a Time Lord and a Human/Enhanced Human..._

Jaime frowned at the use of 'enhanced human'. What did that mean? Was it just another word for Half-Time Lord? And if it was, why was it worded like that? Unless..., Jaime looked over her book at Rose. It kinda made sense because she was neither Half-Time Lord or Human, but enhanced. Only, did that mean her first self was also an enhanced human? She shook her head and went back to the book.

 _...the Human/Enhanced Human would be quickly overwhelmed by the Time Lord's emotions, slipping into the Time Lord's Timeline, certain actions or emotions triggering memories enough to upset the human. The human will feel what the Time Lord will feel and vice versa..._

'Yikes! That sounds bad. Really bad'. Jaime thought to herself and went on to read the next part.

 _...Training an emotional connection requires a huge amount of willpower. If the connection remains untrained the human will be driven crazy, putting themselves in danger..._

Okay, now that really DID sound bad. She wondered how Delta even managed to help herself considering all her 'problems'.

She flipped a couple of pages until she came across a section about Time Lord minds and how to train them.

 _...Time Lord minds rarely shut off, if ever, with multiple thoughts happening at the same time..._

Oh, right. So thinking too much was normal then? Well, for a Time Lord. Jaime snorted which made the Doctor look over at the floating book. So how can a Time Lord mind be 'trained'?

 _...in order to train the mind deep meditation is needed..._

Meditation? Alright, she could do that. She continued to read on for more understanding.

* * *

As Rose continued to build up her shields the Doctor noticed she was now frowning. Perhaps she was having some trouble. *How are you doing, Rose?* He asked in her mind.

*Hard.* She replied in the same way. *Its not staying put. Every time I get it up a breeze blows it down!*

He raised his brows. A breeze? Where was a breeze coming from? He looked over at Jaime but he couldn't see what she was doing considering she was invisible. Could she still stretch her mind out to other people? It was very likely!

*What are you doing?* The Doctor now asked his foster-daughter and he sensed a bout of surprise come from her, the book dropping to the floor. Seconds after that she re-appeared, looking stunned.

"What was that for?" Jaime asked. His sudden telepathic question had made her jump in shock and leave the meditation she was in.

"I asked first." His reply sounded dangerous which made the teen gulp. He was annoyed for some odd reason, she could feel it.

"I was tryin' tae stop my mind from thinkin' tae much." She told him.

"What?" He was confused by the answer.

"There's a section in the book tha' tells ye how tae train a Time Lord mind. Tha's wha' I was daein'."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. Why would she want to do that? And why was it in the book? What other 'interesting stuff was in that book?

"Why dae ye ask?" Jaime inquired.

Instead, the Time Lord waved her off and turned back to Rose.

*How are you doing now?* He asked her.

*Still the same.* Rose replied.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. It hadn't been Jaime after all. *Do you need any help?*

*Yes!* Came the strained reply so the Doctor put his hands on the sides of her face.

After picking up her book Jaime looked at what the Doctor was doing, curious. She'd only heard half of that conversation, something about a wind.

"Keep it steady, Rose." The Doctor suddenly muttered. "You can do it." What seemed like a bit of a struggle later the Time Lord pulled away from Rose. The blonde opened her eyes, looking a bit confused. "That's the best I could do Rose." The Doctor said. It was almost like some force was pushing him out and that hadn't happened during the previous lessons.

"It's okay." Rose told him. Her mental shield seemed to be wobbling like a jelly but at least she was keeping it up. "At least we finally got it up."

Jaime frowned, confused as she looked at the Doctor, then at Rose. "I'm nae sure it made a difference. Are ye sure about tha', Doctor?" She asked, making them both look at her.

"What do you mean?" The Time Lord asked.

"I can still hear her," Jaime replied. "And wha's with the weird echo?"

Confusion and worry washed off them. "What do you mean you can still hear her?" The Doctor asked. "That shouldn't even be possible!"

"Well, it is." The teenager muttered. "Are ye sure ye did it right?"

The Doctor turned to her with an annoyed expression. "Is that why you're here? To take shots at me?"

Eyes wide, Jaime shook her head. "Nae, nae. I wouldnae dae tha'!" He raised a brow incredulously. "Really, I wouldnae!" She continued before looking at Rose when she stood up.

Jaime frowned as she stared at Rose, noticing all the Timelines. There was far too many to count or even understand, but one of them stuck out. "Hold on!"

"What are you doing?" Rose asked nervously when Jaime got close to her.

"Jus' somethin'..." She managed to separate the timeline and stared at it. "Oh!"

"Are you checking out her timelines?" The Doctor questioned. He didn't think that was even possible considering they were just so many, all grouped together.

Rose had a feeling of sadness that was not hers. "What? What is it?" She asked, worried until she jumped when Jaime put her hand on her arm and the dark-haired Scot seemed to see something else. The Doctor was standing now, sensing something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" She muttered and before either of them could understand what she meant, Jaime put her hands on Rose's head and forced her way into her mind. Rose screamed painfully, trying to pull away from her.

This really annoyed the Doctor. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted, eyes wide. He couldn't understand why Jaime was suddenly attacking his Rose.

As Jaime continued to quite brutally push through Rose's mind she was able to see her childhood, what happened with Jimmy Stone, and quite frankly he looked like a greasy bastard, to her relationship with Mickey, then to her adventures with the Ninth Doctor. And then something golden caught her eye, coming towards her at quite a speed. Strange howling, animal-like, looked like a dog...no...wait! It was a...

Jaime gasped as the Wolf snarled at her, then she was blasted back from Rose, flying halfway across the library, slamming against a bookshelf and sliding down it with a pained groan.

"Blimey!" The Doctor exclaimed.

He didn't know who to go to first. Rose seemed okay despite being wobbly legged. But Jaime looked like she'd been knocked out. The Time Lord rushed over to her. "Jaime!" He called. "Jaime, are you okay?" The Doctor asked, gently shaking her shoulders. Jaime groaned again and opened her eyes to find the Doctor staring at her, a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked her again but she must have been slow on the reply because he pulled his Sonic out and scanned her.

Jaime pushed his hand away. "I'm dandy, jus' a wee bit stunned tha's all." She said but she let the Doctor help her to her feet. She winced at the sharp pain in her back that obviously came from being smashed against a bookshelf. A bookshelf that was now splintered, books falling to the floor.

The TARDIS thrummed in annoyance.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" The Doctor now shouted at her once he figured she was fine. "How many times have I told you not to force your way into people's minds?" She flinched against the broken shelves, The Oncoming Storm directed at her. "That's the worst possible thing a Telepath can do. And you did it to Rose!"

And look where that got her, bitten by a Wolf, then thrown against the bookshelves! But Jaime furrowed her brow when she realised something. "At least it worked!" She shot back.

"What?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her.

"I cannae hear her anymore! In fact I cannae even feel her emotions anymore!" They looked over at Rose and what they saw made the Doctor gasp.

"Oh my!" He uttered.

Rose still had her hands on her head, shaking it while her eyes were closed. But there were books hovering in mid-air around her. Jaime really hoped she hadn't woken up Bad Wolf.

"Rose!" The Doctor slowly and carefully approached her. "Rose? Are you okay?" He asked.

When she looked up at him he saw that her eyes were glowing. They faded seconds later causing the books to fall to the floor, making her jump in shock. "Yeah...no!" She replied and looked at Jaime. "What did you do that for?"

The dark-haired Scot approached her nervously. "Tae bring yer 'natural' shield up," she air quoted. "It worked 'cos I cannae hear ye anymore."

The blonde frowned and closed her eyes. She then gasped in realisation when she felt the golden warm wall and looked at the Doctor. "She's right. The wall is steady as it can be and...I've got a psychic shield!"

The Doctor looked stunned, turning his attention to Jaime. "Is that what you saw?" He said to her. "Why didn't you just ask?"

But Jaime shook her head. "It had tae be force and...another All-powerful tae dae it. Also...there might be a side effect."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"She might be Telekinetic."

"What?" The Time Lord exclaimed, stunned, while Rose snorted laughter.

"I've got Telekinesis?" She asked, laughing.

Before the Doctor could stop her she tested out her new ability and practically every book in the section of library they were in flew off the shelves. The Doctor had to duck and Jaime deflected most of them away from her.

Rose was wide eyed and apologetic. "I didn't mean to do that!" She said. "That wasn't what I was aiming for!"

"Welllll, considering what you are I'd say it's at an advanced level." The Doctor told her, looking around. He hoped the TARDIS would clean the mess up.

Once again she thrummed in annoyance.

"It'd probably be a good idea tae use the training room so tha' stuff like this doesnae happen!" Jaime spoke up, going for her book she'd left on the seat.

"How about now?" Rose worried.

"Nae, no' now."

The Doctor realised she was leaving. "Where are you going?" He demanded. She had made his Rose telekinetic and now she was hightailing it.

"I left John with a couple of Aerokinetic versions of me," Jaime explained. "He'll be burstin' by now." Not to mention she could sense he was highly aroused and it was turning her on.

The Doctor had gone red and Rose chuckled.

"By the way, Doctor. How long have ye had the sleep mask?"

"What?"

"The dark blue sleep mask," she replied. "I found it in a drawer."

Rose noticed he'd gone even redder. "Since my Eighth incarnation. Why?"

"Jus' wonderin'! Jaime replied and disappeared in a whirlwind.

"What do think she's using it for? Rose asked, grinning at him.

"I dare not think about it." He muttered.

She chuckled and just to tease him further she dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out a black object. "Doctor, do you know what this is?" She asked and he looked at it, raising a brow.

"Looks like a 51st Century male chastity device. Where'd you get it from?"

"The women on Freedonia kept giving me different gifts while you were bringing the TARDIS."

He grunted and seemed nonchalant until he noticed Rose grinning and wiggling her brows. He understood what she wanted. "No, just no, Rose."

"C'mon, just for a little while."

"No," the Doctor shook his head and walked away. "It's not up for discussion. It's not happening."

"Just 48 hours...maybe!" Rose followed him, continuing to tease him.

* * *

J.D was lying on the bed, spread eagled and held down Telekinetically. He had the sleep mask over his eyes and he was groaning and whimpering. So close to the edge with no end in sight. His arousal was sky high and he really needed to cum, but he couldn't. He thought she was good with her hands but that was nothing compared with what she was doing with her mouth. It felt light and airy and her tongue seemed to twirl around the head of his penis, teasing him, making it feel sensitive.

Every now and then he would jump and giggle or hiss when she ran her cold fingers along his most ticklish areas. "Please, let me cum." John mumbled. "I gotta cum!" It was driving him crazy not being able too.

Jaime reappeared outside the room and was pleased to hear a lot of groans and whimpers coming from it. Perfect! As quietly as she could she opened the door and quietly sneaked in, then quietly shut the door again before putting the book down. Looking over at the bed she watched the two Aerokinetic figures. They looked similar to her only they were transparent and made of wind. Very handy.

"Jaime, please..." He groaned. "I really need to cum." Whatever it was she did to him worked, because he apparently couldn't tell the difference. "But...it feels..." He groaned. "...really good."

Jaime raised her brows. Suddenly feeling jealous. Jealous of a couple of clouds. Yes, she could see that. How much he was enjoying it through the figure at his crotch. He was sticking straight up, leaking and red.

She waved her hand and the Aerokinetic figures disappeared in a breeze, smirking when he groaned at the loss. He was trying to raise his hips. "Where are you?" J.D whimpered. "Jaime?"

"I'm right here, big boy." She replied, taking off her clothes before joining him on the bed. She was highly aroused now and smiled at his whimper when she took hold of his penis.

"Please can I cum," he begged. "I need to cum." What was with the sudden urgency of needing something? He would just have to wait. John felt a sharp electrical prickle making him yelp out. He instantly knew what it was, already hating it. "Oh no," he struggled. "Please, not that!"

Jaime stared down at the Electrokinetic shield, satisfied. "Tough!" She said, crawling up his body and tickling his sides, the squirming turning her on.

Finally she was sat on his chest so she reached down to pull the mask off. When she did that the mind control ended and the telekinetic binds holding him down disappeared. When he saw her John's eyes widened for a moment. He was certainly surprised at her appearance. The Half-Time Lord took in her naturally pale skin, pert breasts and hard nipples.

"So, how was tha'?" She asked, grinning.

"That was...wizard! Brilliant even...but..." All he could think of was how he hadn't been able to orgasm, how so much on the edge he was. "...really need to..." A wave of her hand saw him Telekinetically gagged and all he could do was mumble.

"Stop thinkin' wi' yer dick and start thinkin' wi' yer brain." Jaime growled, tapping his forehead. His eyes widened again, surprise washing off him. He sensed she was annoyed. "Now think very clearly." She held up her right hand. "What did ye want?" He seemed to mumble something that suspiciously sounded like him 'needing to cum'. Jaime shook her head. "Think very hard on wha' ye want tae say next!" She said, clicking her fingers of her right hand. He appeared to understand what she meant and thought through his arousal addled mind. Now he mumbled something that sounded different so she ungagged him. "Wha' was tha'?"

"I...uhh...don't need to cum after all!" He nervously told her. Jaime smiled and the nervous look disappeared from his face.

"Good boy!" She said, running a hand through his hair and then leaned down to kiss him. He kissed back and his hands wandered to her hips

It was a very passionate moment until she pulled back and scooted back down to his crotch. "Where are you going?" J.D asked, almost sitting up.

"Ye've had one, now it's my turn!" She replied, making him raise a questioning brow. When she clicked her fingers of her left hand he could feel the mild tickle. And now he understood.

"Are you using me as a..."

"Shhh," Jaime hushed him. "Lie down."

Resigned, he lay back down, moaned when he was grasped and moaned even more when Jaime inserted herself onto his hard penis. He heard her make some strange sounding noises followed by several snorts. "Are you okay?" J.D asked, concerned.

"Aye, dandy. Jus' a wee bit ticklish." She replied.

He chuckled at this, remembering she was very ticklish down there.

Jaime grinned and held up left hand. "Ye ready?" She asked.

"Oh, yes!" He grinned back.

She closed her hand into a fist and she was instantly blown away by the vibration. Eyes going wide she yelped before swearing in surprise. John groaned loudly, bucking his hips and causing Jaime to bounce on him. He came with a growl less than a minute later but because of the force of the Electrokinetic shield he continued groaning shortly after.

Jaime snorted even more as the tickling became intense, but she held on and lowered her head as she felt an orgasm coming on. "Oh...oh...oh..." She gasped, eyes widening, then squealed J.D's name as a powerful orgasm hit her. Afterwards, after she relaxed her fist when it got too much, she fell against his chest, both of them gasping and slightly sweaty.

"Blimey, that was amazing!" John stated despite almost having a second orgasm and Jaime nodded, giggling.

She wrapped her arms around the Half-Time Lord, hugging him. "Aye, beezer!" She mumbled, closing her eyes. John sensed she'd fallen asleep and smiled, running his hand through her raven dark hair.


	14. Enhanced Combat: TK v PK

The next morning...or what could be considered as morning on the TARDIS...found Rose, Amy and Jaime in the training room. Earlier, Rose had been in the kitchen trying to make breakfast and only succeeded in making a mess because of her Telekinesis. At one point she almost hit a surprised Amy with a pan. Luckily the ginger ducked just in time and asked how long Rose had the ability. Rose apologised and explained where the T.K came from. When Jaime turned up she decided to take Rose to the training room. Amy followed out of curiosity, and when they entered the room she realised she'd been in there before.

Jaime walked over to the table and picked up the HSP.

"What is that thing?" Amy asked, pointing at the thing that looked like a coaster.

"This 'thing'?" Jaime raised her brows at Amy. "It's a Holographic Sparring Partner." She replied. *Begin.* she spoke to it and they watched as it whirred into life, the Hologram from the previous training session appearing.

"Welcome to the Holographic Sparring Partner Mark1. Hardlight Hologram Avatar1.1: Delta Sasco. You have one setting saved under 'Omni'. Would you like to use it?"

Amy stared at the hologram, it's ginger hair looking naturally flyaway. It also appeared to be wearing a duel blue version of the Union flag. Rose recognised the colours and pattern from the London 2012 Olympics.

"Who is this?" Amy asked, still staring at the Hologram.

"Jus' a friend from the future." Jaime replied.

"I remember her," Rose spoke up. "Isn't she the one we saw on Fiction that time?"

"Aye, tha's the one." Jaime turned to the hologram. "Nae. This time I want tae use Telekinetic Combat." She told the hologram.

"Telekinetic Combat chosen." The hologram replied. "It is recommended you use the appropriate avatar." Well, this was rather interesting!

"What does that mean?" Rose asked. "How many avatars does it have?"

"A few of them. But I didnae expect this." Jaime's brows were furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? What's the appropriate avatar for Telekinetic Combat?"

Suddenly the hologram changed to a different looking version of Delta, except her ginger hair had gone wild, her clothing was grey and she had a wolf-like expression on her face. "Avatar 1.2: Wolfy." The hologram said, it's accent a mix of American and English.

"It's just the same person," Amy spoke up, looking at it. "Except her accent is different."

Jaime shook her head. "Nae, it's not. Delta has a multiple personality disorder. This is her multiple, she's very different." She just wasn't sure HOW different. She felt disgust from Amy.

"What? Someone actually programmed a mental condition in a hologram combat thing? That is just..."

"Weird?" Rose queried.

"Horrible. Creepy even." Amy said.

"Holographic Sparring Partner." Jaime corrected, somewhat annoyed.

"Settings saved under 'Omni-2'." The hologram then said. "If you have long hair please tie it back."

The dark haired Scot sighed. "Och, of course!" At least she didn't have to go through the rigmarole like last time. They both tied their hair back and once they did that the hologram spoke up again.

"Fight mode activated, chat mode activated." And the hologram became animated, growling like an actual Wolf at the people in the room until it took in its surroundings. "This ain't the right environment," the Wolfy hologram said. "Because if you want to fight with me it's going to get a whole lot fiery."

Fear washed off Amy and Rose. "What does it mean?" The ginger asked and jumped a little when Wolfy turned to Amy, a sneer on her face.

"Who're you calling an it?" She growled, approaching Amy followed by putting her arm around her shoulders. "I'm a she and I'm Pyrokinetic, see!" Wolfy held up her other hand and a ball of flame appeared. "You really should be nice to me." The hologram said, ignoring Amy's panicked cries of fear. Her eyes eyes were wide and she tried to escape from Wolfy but she held the ginger Scots-girl close.

Alrigh', ye've had yer fun," Jaime spoke up. "Ye can let her go righ' now."

The look the Wolfy hologram gave her was an odd one, like she didn't care who she was. Then her eyes moved to Rose, who was stood next to her, and Wolfy laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh, more like a laugh from a crazy person, somehow looking twisted evil. Rose was reminded of the Master, making her shudder.

"Well, look who it is. If it ain't Rose Tyler, the OTHER big bad Wolf!" Wolfy growled.

Rose jumped in fright when the hologram mentioned her name. Jaime frowned, confused. It was intriguing as to why Wolfy took an instant dislike to Rose, considering they'd never met this version of Delta before.

"How do you know me?" Asked a shaken Rose.

"She doesnae," Jaime told her. "She probably knows a parallel version of ye. Or perhaps heard of ye."

"I've always wanted to meet my rival." The Wolfy hologram growled.

"Aye, right, wha'ever. Why dinnae ye let go of Amy, then we'll get started."

"No, why don't I make this more fun. Let's play hunt!" The hologram clicked it's fingers and suddenly the room turned into a forest.

"Okay, ye no' supposed tae be able tae dae tha'." Jaime muttered, looking around.

"Yeah? Well I think we've got a bigger problem." Rose said, Jaime looking at her. "The hologram is missing. Along with Amy!"

She was right. The Wolfy hologram was nowhere to be found. Neither was Amy. "Shit!" She muttered, wondering if it had been a good idea to let the human come with them.

"What now?" Rose asked, a hint of annoyance coming off her. "There's a psychopathic hologram on the loose that hates me for some other reason and has Amy hostage. What do we do?"

Jaime scowled. "She wanted a hunt, she's got one." She said and began to follow the faint emotion she could feel. "C'mon!" Rose sighed and followed her.

* * *

As they walked through the woods calling out for Amy and keeping their eyes peeled for the Hologram, Rose had something else on her mind. Jaime could tell because she could hear her.

"Shields up, Rose!" She told the blonde who apologised and pulled her mental shield up with ease. She left her Psychic Shield down for the moment. "Wha"s on ye mind anyway?" Jaime asked, looking over at Rose.

At first she was apprehensive until some sort of worry overcame her. "It's just...this Wolfy is some kind of...mental disorder that apparently knows me..."

"Or a parallel you." Jaime added.

"Right, okay. The time we met that Delta girl on Fiction, she spoke about her personality disorder..."

"I think the proper medical term is 'Dissociative Identity Disorder'." Jaime was surprised she knew that considering she didn't before when she was still fully human.

Rose smirked a little before continuing on. "...but people with D.I.D rarely know what their multiple did..."

"Or multiples."

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Alright, sorry!" Jaime muttered, holding her hands up in defence.

"People with D.I.D lose minutes, hours, days. Or even find themselves in a different location."

"Wha' are ye gettin' at?" Jaime asked.

Rose looked away for a moment, the worry washing off her, then looked back at Jaime. "It's like that with Bad Wolf. I mean, the first time was with the Daleks..."

"And ye totally kicked arse."

Rose just waved it off. "...one moment I was staring into the heart, hearing this weird singing, the next I'm lying on the floor of the TARDIS and the Doctor is at the console."

"'That's right, I sang a song and the Daleks ran away'." Jaime quoted quite randomly causing Rose to gasp and halt in her steps. The teen sensed something wrong, stopped and looked back at Rose.

"You know, it's really weird when you quote someone, or even talk about something as if you were there!"

"I cannae help tha'," Jaime replied. "Ye watch the episodes so many times ye able tae quote the lines off by heart or even say 'em at the same time!" Rose just shook her head and continued walking, the Scots-girl following shortly after.

"Anyway, I couldn't remember what happened and it wasn't until later I found out. It was just the Daleks so I didn't mind. I did it to save the Doctor."

"And Jack."

"Of course, and Jack." Guilt washed off Rose. "Now Bad Wolf took over again and it's like one of those disorders. I don't know what it did on Freedonia."

Jaime frowned. "How did ye know wha' ye did? As Bad Wolf?" She asked. In 'The Christmas Invasion' she seemed to not know what she did, and by the time 'Doomsday' came along she did.

"The Doctor told me, after a little persuasion."

"And this time?"

"I asked him, twice. He seemed to clam up and told me not to worry about it." Rose answered.

Jaime grunted in thought. "Maybe he thinks ye'll act like I did when I found out what happened to Fiction." She sighed. "It's never easy knowing I destroyed one planet and devastated another, all because of a stupid hallucinogenic flower."

Rose looked at her, feeling a hint of guilt that was not hers. "Yeah, but I'm not like that. So what exactly did Bad Wolf do?"

Jaime shook her head.

"C'mon Jaime, you were there!"

"Nae, it's no' tha'. I'm going to tell ye, then ye'll get all angry and say 'why didn't he tell me'. The exact same thing I said after the Trickster showed me what happened to Friction and Fiction."

Rose wondered if she was checking the Timelines again or was using another part of her abilities. "Okay, fine. I won't say those words, just..."

"Cos the Doctor is only lookin' out for ye. He cares a great deal for ye."

Rose smiled at this. "I know. I've felt it sometimes."

Jaime nodded slightly and took a deep breath. "As a warning to the women if they didn't free their slaves, Bad Wolf obliterated that police officer...or whatever they called the police on that planet."

Rose stopped walking, looking a bit stunned. "Wow!" She gasped.

"Aye, tha'. And she's a wee bit scary." Jaime replied. Just the mare Telepathic presence of Bad Wolf scared the living daylights out of her.

"No wonder they were giving me all those 'gifts'." She said and started walking with Jaime again. "You know, I showed the Doctor one of those Chastity things. Even suggested he try it..."

Jaime raised her brows at Rose, surprised. "Ye didnae? Wha' did he say?"

"He didn't say much, except to run a mile."

"Ye could always sneak it on him, next time he strays."

Rose chuckled bitterly. "Probably another member of a Royal Family." She said.

"Ooooh, his secret weakness," Jaime added. "It's well known he has a soft spot for royalty."

"Anyway, he'll probably use the Sonic on it." Rose waved off the suggestion. The sound of Jaime snorting with humour made the blonde look at her curiously.

"John tried doing that. Ended up getting shocked for it."

"Oh, owch!" Rose's brown eyes were wide.

"But tae be fair I had the same thing happen, my Electrokinetic went off as some sort of warning system."

"No wonder he seemed moody." Rose realised.

Jaime nodded and then laughed. "Hah, look at us two, discussing ways to control our men!" They glanced at each other before falling into fits of hysterical laughter. Suddenly a fireball went whizzing over their heads, making them duck as it hit a tree behind them.

"What the hell?" Exclaimed a wide-eyed, surprised Rose.

* * *

"What are you all bloody giggling about?" Wolfy growled angrily at the two females.

"That's none of your business!" Rose bit back. "Where's Amy?"

"Having a little nap." The Wolfy hologram growled back, the most twisted evil smirk appearing on her face.

"What did you do?" An annoyed Rose raised her voice.

"Just knocked her out." The hologram continued with the sick smirk, enough to make Rose shudder.

"Ye know, ye're really pissing me off," Jaime said as she approached Wolfy. "Nae wonder Delta kept ye locked away. Ye are are nasty, vindictive wee bitch who thrives on hurtin' people jus' for the hell of it. I've only met ye as a hologram, I'd hate tae meet ye in real life!"

The hologram seemed to take offence at this and went to punch Jaime with an outraged growl. Luckily her stealth kicked in and she was able to dodge the punch. It just enraged Wolfy even more and it didn't help when Jaime continued to dodge her strikes.

"Bloody stay still!" She snarled, trying to follow Jaime's path.

"Wha'? Am I tae fast for ye? Tha's Telekinetic Enhanced Conditioning for ye!" The teenager teased and dodged another punch from the hologram.

"Jaime!" Rose shouted, fear washing off her.

"It's dandy, jus' teaching her a few things."

In reply Wolfy snarled something and activated her fire. Jaime just laughed at the hologram, confusing it. "I'm Pyrokinetic as well, I jus' dinnae use it much." And then she grabbed one of Wolfy's fiery hands which made Rose cry out, only Jaime didn't seem harmed by it. It only felt warm. "See! Fireproof! The dark-haired Scot stated before punching the hologram in the face. "Sting like a bee, float like a butterfly!"

Wolfy stumbled back, a surprised look on her face. But that didn't last long. She snarled at Jaime and rushed her. The teen twirled around the hologram and caught it in a chokehold. The hologram's reaction was a swift one. It fought back by grabbing Jaime behind, then flipped her over its head where she landed on the ground with a harsh stunning thud. Afterwards, Wolfy took a hold of her by the throat and pulled her up off the floor.

"Get out of my way!" She growled and with her hologram strength threw Jaime away from her. The teen slammed against a tree, a loud crack emanating from it, and once again appeared knocked out.

"Jaime!" Rose worried and tried to rush over to her friend, only for a fireball to stop her in her tracks. She stared at Wolfy with wide-eyes.

"Now that just leaves the two of us!" The Wolfy hologram growled. "Two big bad wolves...but which one is the weakest?" The hologram smirked evilly.

Rose gulped fearfully. She had faced off against the likes of Daleks, Cybermen, Gelth, possessed Ood, a creature in a TV and a werewolf. Along with tons of creatures in Pete's World. But never had she ever had to deal with a borderline psychopathic hologram before. A one that took an instant dislike to her. "Look, I don't even know you!" Rose protested.

Instead of listening, Wolfy just grinned and threw blasts of fire at her apparent rival. Rose squeaked and held her hands up expecting to get roasted. Except it went nowhere near her, though it still felt hot. A telekinetic shield had formed in front of her and the fire spread apart, going past her.

"Blimey!" Rose uttered in surprise. When the blasts of fire stopped, Wolfy stared in confusion when she saw that Rose was unharmed. This time the blonde smirked. "That's the handy thing with telekinesis," she said to the hologram. "You can do just about anything with it. Like this!" She remembered seeing Jaime do it once so she pulled back her arm and Telekinetically Tyler-slapped the hologram, only it was a little harder than expected. The Wolfy hologram went tumbling over, skidding across the ground for a couple of feet with a howl. "Oh wow! I think I just done my mum proud with that slap!" She said.

When she was about to check on Jaime she was suddenly bowled over by the snarling hologram. "No! You don't get rid of me that easily!" Wolfy growled and tried to get her hands around Rose's neck.

Luckily for the blonde she blasted Wolfy away from her. Unluckily, Wolfy was back on her feet within seconds and running at her opponent. With a swipe of her hand the hologram's feet were taken out from under her and she landed back on the ground. Rose quickly rushed to her feet. It just seemed the damn thing wouldn't give up trying to hurt her.

"What the hell is your problem with me?" Rose angrily shouted at it. "I don't even know you!" In response Wolfy shot fire sparks at her and Rose cried out in surprise, covering her face with her hands.

Using that as a distraction the hologram nipped up to her feet and shot several fireballs at Rose. She was so surprised by this that she disappeared in a golden flash and re-appeared several feet away from her original spot. "Woah!" Rose uttered, disorientated. Dizziness took over and she fell to the ground.

"Now that's just cheating!" Wolfy was stood over her with that annoying smirk. "But you won't be doing it again." The hologram raised its arm and just as she was about to strike, the ground rumbled very violently, knocking Wolfy off her feet with a cry of surprise.

Jaime was up and very pissed off. "End session!" She shouted. The hologram stood, turning to Jaime.

"Fight mode off, chat mode off." The hologram de-animated and became monotone. "Thank you for using the Holographic Sparring Partner Mark1." It now stood with a blank expression on its face.

"I am so not using that avatar again." Jaime growled, walking over to Rose as she stood up, still looking discombobulated. She peered at the blonde with narrowed eyes. "Did I see ye teleport jus' now?"

"That felt really weird," Rose muttered. "I'm not doing that again."

"But ye've teleported dozens of times."

"Yes, with your help. Doesn't mean I like it. Feels like motion sickness."

Jaime raised her brows incredulously. "Ye cannae get motion sickness from teleporting."

"Well, I can!" Rose rolled her eyes. "And anyway, we still haven't found Amy." Jaime nodded in understanding and then they both started calling for her.

"End simulation." A new and familiar voice spoke up and the room suddenly became bare.

Amy was lying on the floor several feet away, having been knocked out, but now she was stirring. "Amy! Are you okay?" Rose rushed to her and went to help her up.

"What's going on here?" The familiar voice spoke up again and Jaime looked over at the door to see that it was the Doctor. He was looking over at Rose with a hint of concern.

"I just had a 'sparring' session with a psychopathic hologram!" Rose replied to him which made the Time Lord turn his attention to the still present hologram.

"Oh?"

"It shot fire," Amy groaned out. "Then it kidnapped me and knocked me out."

He stared suspiciously at the hologram, realising there was a familiarity about it. "Looks familiar," he stated. "Have we come across her before?"

"This is Wolfy, one of Delta's multiples. She said she knew Rose but maybe it was a parallel Rose." Jaime said to the Doctor.

*Finish.* She then telepathically spoke and the hologram disappeared when the HSP turned off with a whirr. She caught the HSP and put it in her pocket.

"Did you know it was psychopathic?" The Doctor asked Jaime. He was annoyed she might have put his Rose in danger.

"No! I wasnae even ganna use the Wolfy avatar 'til the HSP suggested it." Jaime cried out. "We only came in here tae help train Rose's telekinesis."

"It's true, Doctor." Rose said in a bid to calm him as he scanned Amy with the Sonic. She looked fine enough, no damage done.

"Yes, well, let the professionals handle it." He said and Jaime silently held up her hands in some sort of mock gesture. "By the way Amy, where did you leave our guests?" The Doctor asked the ginger.

Her eyes widened in realisation. "Oh, there's this huge apartment. That's where Larry is!" She told him.


	15. Time Storm: Poosh

Amy led them to the apparent apartment and when she opened the door and walked in, Larry was sitting in a lounging area watching an action movie on TV.

"Where did this room come from, Doctor?" Rose asked. "Has it always been here?"

"Nah!" The Doctor shook his head. "The TARDIS created it specifically for them. See, they've all got separate bedrooms." He also noticed they had a kitchen and a bathroom. Even an outdoor garden.

Larry looked around when he heard their voices and his eyes lit up when he saw Amy. "Ginger! You came back!" He shot up off the couch and pulled her towards him. "Came back for more of the Total Package?" He asked with a wink.

"If you say so!" Amy replied, laughing.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged worried glances. Jaime frowned in disapproval, realising Amy had stayed all night. That wasn't good. Not one bit.

Now Larry turned his attention to the Doctor. "This ship of yours is huge!" He exclaimed. "Are you an alien?" He then asked. "Because you certainly don't look like one."

The Doctor sighed and pulled at his ear. "Well...we don't always look like little green men." Larry laughed at the joke and it seemed to Rose that this man was very open minded. "It just occurred to me I never told you what she's called..."

"The TARDIS." The blonde man spoke up which shocked the Doctor. "Ginger told me," he nodded at Amy. "Told me it stood for Time Relative Space..."

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Rose, the Doctor and Jaime all corrected at the same time.

"Yes, that's the one. And she can time travel. I would say that's pretty much amazing."

The TARDIS hummed at the compliment.

"Oh, don't go stroking her ego!" The Doctor groaned.

"But it still doesn't explain how I found myself on another planet. What's a Time Storm?"

Jaime smiled. At least Amy did something right. "A Time Storm is a storm in Space and time," Jaime replied before the Doctor could. "It picks up its victim in one place and drops them off in another...in different years."

"That explains a lot, thanks...what was your name?" Larry asked.

She felt she could trust him. "Jaime." She replied.

"Thank you, Jaime." Larry next turned to Rose. "And you, Glowing Eyes girl? What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," Rose told him. "Rose Tyler." She introduced.

"Not a wolf?"

Rose chuckled nervously. "No, not at the moment."

"And I'm the Doctor." The Time Lord introduced. "We're currently in the process of finding the rest of your colleagues and once we do we'll take you back to your own when."

"Nice one!" Larry whooped happily.

"I didn't ask before, but how long were you on Freedonia?" The Doctor asked, noticing a dark cloud appear on the bodybuilders expression.

"I don't know. Might have been a year...felt like a year..."

Feeling sorry for the blonde man, Jaime left the discussion to see what he'd been watching. It turned out to be 'Gone In 60 Seconds'. And it was at the scene where Memphis Raines met Raymond Calitri for the first time. She frowned when she noticed something odd. And it was even more odd considering she'd only seen this movie once before and never noticed it.

"Hold on, play tha' back." She said and the TV played the scene back. "Hey, Rose. Come over here and have a wee gander at this." Jaime called and the blonde joined her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Does this actor look familiar tae ye?"

The scene played again and then Rose gasped. "But...that's the Doctor! I've seen this movie dozens of times. It's Mickey's favourite. How come I've never noticed that before?" Rose looked over at the Doctor. "I didn't know you were in 'Gone In 60 Seconds'?"

They were joined by the Time Lord now as he frowned at the TV. "Don't be silly. Why would I want to star in a film about stealing cars?" He replied. "Not to mention I was still reeling from the Time War. That's just an actor."

Larry just looked on in confusion. Rose suddenly felt happy and looked over at Jaime who was grinning away. The Doctor noticed it too. "What? He asked. "What is it?"

"Turns out he's an actor in this Universe as well." Jaime said, confusing them even more.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Tha' actor...Christopher Eccleston. In my Universe he..."

"Don't tell me," the Doctor interrupted with a smirk. "He played me in your universe?"

Jaime giggled and nodded her head. "Aye, he did."

Larry stepped forward after he tried to follow the conversation, but only succeeded in getting more confused. "Wait! You're from a different Universe? There are other Universes?" He said to Jaime. "How did you get here?"

They were about to reply to this when the door burst open and 'Flex' Lex Lewis stumbled in looking panicked, his eyes wide. "Oh, look who it is, it's the Sheep Shagger!" Larry all but guffawed when he saw his colleague.

The Welshman scowled and Jaime and Rose could feel he was very angry. He was also scared and confused. "Piss off, Luger." Lex shouted before turning his attention to the Time travellers. "You bunch of freaks!" He shouted at them.

"Hey, now! Come on, there's no need for insults!" Larry replied.

"No?" Lex seethed. "I've been lost on this spaceship for hours, then I was almost attacked by a giant red...thing!"

"His name is Falcor." Jaime told him but it just set off the Welshman even more.

"You gave that THING a name?" He tried to get in her face but Larry held him back.

The Doctor tried to pull her behind him in a bid to protect her but she pulled out of his grip, her anger getting the better of her. "No. He already had the name. And he's no' a thing. He's a Red Carnivorous Maw!"

"Carnivorous?" Lex exclaimed. "No wonder it tried to eat me! And you freaks keep it on this...freaky place!"

"LEX LEWIS." Jaime's voice was loud enough to startle the Welshman. Not to mention it echoed. "Go and sit down, then go to sleep until I tell you to wake up!"

Lex blinked several times before walking over to the couch, sat down and promptly fell asleep.

"Jaime!" The Doctor admonished but the scowl she sent his way shut him up. She stormed off out of the room.

"Amazing!" Larry stared at this colleague. "How'd she do that?"

"It doesn't really matter," the Doctor said. "We really ought to get going."

"Hey, Doc. I'm really sorry about the Sheep Shagger's attitude. He always seems highly strung."

The Time Lord just smiled grimly as he pushed Amy out of the room, Rose following beside him.

* * *

"I suppose the TARDIS teaching him a lesson didn't work," Rose said to the Doctor as they walked to the console room. "He was worse than ever."

The Doctor didn't know what to say to this.

"Wait! What did the TARDIS do?" Amy asked them.

"In a bid to teach him a lesson for being rude, mostly to Jaime, the TARDIS made him get lost." Rose explained and Amy gasped.

"Is that why he disappeared?" She asked.

"Yes," the Doctor replied. "Unfortunately you can't scare out racism or xenophobia in a bid to teach people a lesson. Some people are too small minded for that."

Rose nodded sadly.

When they reached the console room they found Jaime hugging John. But that wasn't the only thing she was doing. She had her hand down the front of his trousers and the Half-Time Lord was groaning, his eyes closed in pleasure. They noticed he had pitched a tent. The Doctor also noticed that the floor around the console was a mess of wires and bits. The hatch of the grating was up.

Knowing people were in the room, Jaime stopped what she was doing, pulled her hand from his trousers and stepped back from John. "Jaime!" He groaned and opened his eyes, only to see the the Doctor, Rose and Amy standing in the doorway, staring. "Oh!" Face going red he turned away, noticing Jaime's face was red as well.

"Feeling a bit frustrated are we?" The Doctor sarcastically asked his twin, disgust washing off him as he stepped over to the console. "I'd rather you not do 'IT' in the console room, thank you very much. And what the hell have you been doing?"

All he got from J.D was a barely understandable mumble before the Half-Time Lord decided to jump back down into the hole. Jaime sat down beside the hole watching him at work.

"So where's the next destination?" Rose asked as she and Amy stood beside the Doctor.

"It looks like..." He furrowed his brow. "Oh, it's Poosh!"

"That sounds familiar," Rose said. "Wasnt there something lost?"

The Doctor nodded. "The Lost Moon of Poosh!" He grinned. "Maybe we'll get to see the moon in its rightful place."

"Or maybe we'll arrive at a time when it was lost!" J.D added.

Following the conversation Amy spoke up. "What do you mean? How can a moon get lost?" She asked.

"It was the Daleks," Jaime replied. "They nabbed 27 planets for their own ill-gotten needs."

Amy appeared to be thinking. "Wait! Is that when the Earth was moved?" Jaime smiled. At least she hadn't forgotten it.

"Yes, that's the one!" John replied, popping his head out of the hole. "That was the Daleks."

"Then there was this massive Earthquake and it was daylight again. We were back in our own Solar System."

"That was us," the Doctor told her. "We had to tow the Earth back with the TARDIS." The look of amazement told them she was impressed.

Once the mess in the console room had been cleaned up the Doctor set the co-ordinates for Poosh. The TARDIS hurtled through the Vortex and soon landed on the outskirts of a city. The troupe exited the TARDIS but wasn't prepared for the hurricane-like winds. A surprised Amy was blown off her feet.

"Bloody hell!" Rose exclaimed as she held onto the Doctor, her hair going all over the place. "It's blowing a gale!"

"A gale?" J.D shouted as he and Jaime pulled Amy back to their group despite them almost being blown away as well. "This is hurricane force weather!"

The Doctor nodded, trying to keep his feet planted on the ground. "Maybe we arrived at a time when the moon was taken." He shouted over the wind. "And it's causing some very unusual weather patterns."

At this point they were stuck lying on the ground, unable to move because of the wind.

"This is ridiculous." Amy shouted.

"Hold on!" Jaime called and concentrated.

The wind suddenly died away leaving them all windswept.

"What happened? Did it stop?" Amy asked.

"Nae, tha' were me," Jaime replied. "Telekinetic shield. Look, ye can still see the trees bent over." She pointed. Indeed, the trees all around them were being blown to bits, but they were all safe inside the telekinetic shield.

"That's handy. Why didn't I think of that!" Rose wondered as the Doctor helped her up. She grinned when she saw that his hair was extra unruly.

"Because you would have blown us all away." The Time Lord replied, sorting out her messy hair. "And I'd rather you didn't use it for the moment."

J.D frowned at the conversation. "Sorry? What's this?" He asked.

"Rose is telekinetic." The Doctor told his brother.

"Really? When did that happen?"

"When Jaime decided to help Rose with her mental shields!"

The Half-Time Lord looked confused, thinking. "Nah, couldn't have been Jaime. She was with me all night, isn't that right?" John looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Aye, dear. All night!" Jaime replied, hugging him until she saw the Doctor giving her a glare. Oh, now she was in trouble!

"Anyway, any idea where our next missing person is?" J.D asked, not noticing the tension. "Rose you've got the tracker haven't you?"

The blonde pulled the tracker from her blue jacket pocket. It wasn't reacting for the moment.

"Maybe we need to Teleport to his location." He suggested.

"Nae!" Jaime suddenly spoke up. "Nae teleportin' this time. We have tae gan tae the town square."

"What? Why?" Amy asked, intrigued by the previous conversation. She'd obviously missed something interesting.

"Is something wrong?" John asked the teen. "Have you got a bad feeling?"

"Rose, anything?" The Doctor queried.

"Nothing that I can tell. But I'm getting a similar pull." She replied.

"Nae, nowt bad," Jaime said to John and Amy, "we jus' need tae gan tae the town square. There's something there we should see!"

This was getting more intriguing by the minute.

"Okay, then lead the way!" The Doctor told her.

Taking hold of John's hand and then strengthening the telekinesis around them they soon head off, all five sticking close together.

* * *

Thanks to the Psychic GPS the troupe made it to the town square where they saw a colourful statue in the middle. It's back was to them as it was facing an important looking building. From their point of view they could see that it had orange painted hair. Jaime stared at it, her eyes wide.

"Oh Rassilon!" She breathed in awe.

"What is it?" Jaime?" John asked.

"Oh, that is beautiful!" Rose exclaimed next, also seeing what Jaime could see.

"Rose?" The Doctor questioned.

Jaime suddenly ran into the square. "Over here, the statue!" She shouted and then Rose followed, running.

"Wait!" The Doctor shouted.

Both Doctors and Amy expected to be blown away by the force of the wind. Except they weren't. There was no wind, it appeared to be a calm, cool day.

"Where'd the wind go?" Amy asked the Doctors but they were just as perplexed.

Meanwhile Jaime and Rose were looking at the statue in complete awe. They couldn't believe what they were seeing until J.D's exclamation snapped them out of it.

"No way, you're kidding me!" He breathed, staring at her statue.

"But...what?" The Doctor was next to exclaim. "What!" He said. "What!?"

Wondering what got them so het up Amy looked up at the statue. It's hair was a dark orange, ginger like her own hair. The eyes were a mix of blue and green. And it appeared to be wearing a purple-blue toga. The 'skin' of the statue was painted pink, suggesting it was human.

"Doctor, Doctor Smith, who is that?" Amy asked them.

"She is the Goddess Nobility." Somebody else spoke up before either Doctor could answer.

They all quickly turned to the person who spoke, the tracker suddenly going off. The man stood before them had long shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes and a bit of a nose on him. He seemed to be wearing traditional looking clothing that was popular for this planet.

"What? Goddess?" The Doctor continued to exclaim. "But that's..."

"Yes, all will be explained to you, friends of the Goddess," the man interrupted. "But we must get undercover before it rains."

"Rain?" Amy raised her voice. "It was hurricane force winds a few minutes ago!"

Just as she said that a thunder clash ripped across the sky followed by a sudden downpour of rain.

"Oh god." She shouted when they were soaked within seconds.

"Come with me!" The man said.

They quickly followed him to the important looking building. Turns out it was the town hall. As soon as they entered the building they were blasted by hot air, drying them off rather quickly. Blonde hair now ruffled more than ever Rose pointed the tracker at the man. It rapidly beeped.

"It's you!" She said. "You're the one we came to find."

He smiled at this. "Yes. And you are the one's I've been told about who can get me back to Earth."

This surprised them to learn they were being waited on...again. "Who are you? Who told you?" J.D asked him.

"My name is Hunter," the bodybuilder replied. "Hunter Levesque. And I've been here over two years." Jaime gasped, feeling sorry for the man. Two years? "But I was told you were coming."

"Who?" The Doctor asked. "Who told you?"

"The Pelligrano's. They're Psychic. They saw how the Goddess and her friends brought the Lost Moon back."

John laughed happily but sadness washed off him. "Oh, if only Donna could see this. She'd deem it completely bonkers!" Jaime put her arm around him in a comforting hug and it was received back. Meanwhile the Doctor nodded in agreement as Rose held his hand. They were all remembering their fiery friend Donna Noble.

"Who's Donna?" Amy interrupted the moment.

"She was a friend of ours." Rose said.

"She travelled with us." The Doctor spoke next.

"She's my little sister." John's admission was stunning.

"And she cannae remember any of us." Jaime sighed sadly. "We miss her."

Looking at them Amy noticed their sad expressions and lost her temper. "What? So am I just a replacement?" She snapped. "I noticed she has ginger hair." Her outburst was ignored.

"Where are they then? The Pelligrano?" The Doctor asked the bodybuilder.

"Uhh," Hunter suddenly looked sheepish. Nervous even. "They're around somewhere. They're just...invisible at the moment."

"Invisible? How do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Sounds a bit like the Spiridons." John spoke up.

"It's something to do with the weather and Moon." Hunter continued. "Ever since the Moon returned the weather has been wild, quick changing, damaging."

"You were here when the Moon was lost?" The Half-Time Lord questioned.

Hunter nodded. "There was extensive flooding and Earthquakes. Like I said, it was damaging and still is."

Rose felt worry from the Doctor. He was thinking about something and soon began to pace. "What is it, Doctor?" She asked. "We need to figure out what's happening!" The Doctor replied and turned to Hunter. "When do they re-appear again?" He asked.

"Once the storms end." The man replied. The Doctor grunted in frustration.

"Look, it's snowing now!" Amy said. She had the door open which was letting in the cold. "It's a complete whiteout! What? is this planet completely bi-polar?"

"Amy!" The Doctor and John admonished at the same time.

* * *

While J.D explained to Hunter how he ended up on Poosh, the Doctor pulled Jaime aside for some privacy. "What do you think you're doing?" The Doctor admonished angrily.

Jaime flinched but felt confused. "What?" She asked.

"The use of Mind Manipulation tactics. I don't care what you two get up to in your spare time, but the manipulation stops now. It's not fair on John. He's only Half-Time Lord so he can't fight it."

"Oh!" Jaime had gone red faced and she looked down at her feet. Well, this was embarrassing. It almost felt like being given the 'birds and the bees' lecture by a father. "I only did it once," she defended. "And I was careful no' tae cause any lasting effects."

The Doctor gave her a withering look. "No. Manipulation like that always leaves some kind of lasting effect!" He admonished further making Jaime feel even more embarrassed.

Maybe she was abusing her abilities again...but it was just something so small. She sighed and shook her head. "Fine." She mumbled.

"And let's not forget what you did to me in my Sixth incarnation. How did you make me forget you?"

Now she looked very sheepish.

"Uhh...it was vocal. I put ye and Peri tae sleep then told both of ye tae forget me." She looked away when he gave her another one of his admonishing expressions, a hint of annoyance washing off him. She ignored that, briefly wondering if he'd been like this with any of his kids.

"And that's another thing. What did Peri do to annoy you so much?"

Jaime took a deep breath. 'Rassilon! Where to start!' She thought. "Ye know, I wasnae even ganna stay after I changed my clothes," she replied, remembering where'd she been previously to that and shuddered. The Doctor sensed it and frowned. "But Peri jus' kept gannin' on, bein' completely rude and it annoyed me."

"Annoyed you so much you commanded her to shut up, several times if I might add."

She rolled her eyes. "At least it was quieter without her whingin'."

"Not to mention you told her to walk on the Gastropod slime trail. Poor girl got stuck!"

Jaime guffawed laughter before quickly covering her mouth when the Doctor gave her a scafing look.

"Hugo had to get her out with his phaser."

"Poor girl?" Jaime practically hissed. "Peri was hardly a 'poor girl'!" Though she did feel sorry for her considering what would happen to her in 'Mindwarp'. "Anyway, ye should have kept Hugo onboard. Kind of reminded me of Captain Jack...sort of!"

The Doctor raised a brow and shook his head.

"What's going on?" John asked, interrupting them. He wondered what got her laughing like that and why he could sense different emotions from her.

"Just discussing what happened on Jaconda," the Doctor replied, turning his attention back to Jaime. "And I liked Peri better. She always kept me in-line. Hugo was merely a soldier."

"And he wanted to stay on Jaconda." J.D added. "Had too after Edgeworth died." Jaime nodded faintly, still red faced.

"Doctor!" Rose's sudden call got their attention and they looked around when they noticed several figures in the room slowly appearing.

"Ah! The storm must have ended." The Doctor stated.

When they fully appeared Jaime noticed they had a Humanoid shape. Their skin looked pink yet had a very light purple hue to it. They had hair, which was really quite colourful. She also noticed they had an antennae that stuck out at the top of their head. She was wondering what they used it for when one of them squeaked and ran over to Hunter. They hugged each other and she felt waves of love radiate off each other. Rose was smiling at their interaction. So was Amy.

"Och, nae!" Jaime grimaced. "They're in love. Dae ye think tha'll make it harder for him tae leave?" She asked.

"Possibly." John answered.

"Two years is enough to fall in love with another member of a different species." The Doctor also answered, looking at Rose. "Which is rather quite achievable considering there are only 100 days in a year here."

"Wha'?" Jaime gasped and looked at the Doctor. "Seriously?"

The Time Lord nodded and began rubbing the back of his head nervously. "He might not want to leave after all!" He said.

John noticed the female was only squeaking and communicating to Hunter via Sign Language. "Huh! Now that's interesting." He said.

A male Pelligrano approached them, looked at the Doctor, then at John and Jaime before grunting and Signing to them. Having never learned the art of Sign Language the teen found she could actually understand him.

"What's going on Doctor?" Rose asked, confused after a different female Pelligrano tried to 'talk' to her and Amy.

"It's how they communicate," the Time Lord answered when he joined her after it turned out he wasn't needed. "They can't talk, just squeak or grunt, so they use a Poosh version of Sign Language."

"Took me nearly a year to understand." Hunter spoke up, his arm around the waist of his girlfriend who was smiling. "But I finally got the hang of it."

The female Pelligrano squeaked and signed to the Doctor. "But Doctor, I can hear her." Rose said and the Doctor looked at her to the other female.

"What do you mean you can hear her?" Amy asked the blonde. "I can't."

"They're Telepathic as well," Hunter spoke up before the Doctor could. "I forgot to mention that earlier...my bad!" The Doctor raised a brow at the bodybuilder.

Meanwhile Jaime and J.D were still talking to the male Pelligrano. He was the town's Chief and he thanked them for coming. Well if it wasn't for the Time Storm they wouldn't have come at all.

"No problem," J.D Signed back. "Is there anything specific you need help with?" He asked.

The Chief nodded and then looked at Jaime. _'Are you the one known as 'Omni'?'_ He Signed, grunting.

"Aye, tha' would be me!" Jaime Signed back, surprising both herself and John.

 _'We need your help, Omni,'_ he Signed. _'We only have ten poots until the next storm.'_

Jaime frowned and looked at John. "Ten poots?" She asked.

"It's their equivalent of minutes," J.D replied. "And each poot only lasts for thirty-nine seconds."

"Och, wow! Tha's some seriously short days." The Half-Time Lord nodded as she turned back to the Chief. "Why dae ye need my help?" She asked, Signing.

 _'The Moon needs resetting.'_

"Wha?" She wasn't sure if she'd read it right and glanced at John who also looked confused.

"What do you mean 'the Moon needs resetting'?" J.D asked while Jaime asked; "The Lost Moon of Poosh is mechanical?" If it was it would totally make sense why Davros would use it as part of his Reality Bomb engine.

But the Chief shook his head, confused over two people Signing at him at the same time. _'No,'_ the Chief replied. _'Our cousins, the Oosher's, live on the moon but we have been unable to talk to them telepathically since the Moon returned.'_ He Signed and pointed at the antennae. Oh, so that's what it was used for! They were Telepathic as well as Psychic. She wondered why she could actually hear what was being signed. _'You were almost correct in your assumption,'_ the Chief Signed to Jaime. _'Our cousins are part mechanical, part flesh.'_

"Sounds a lot like Cybermen." John stated. Jaime grimaced. She didn't want to meet one of those!

"Why does the Moon need resetting?" She asked, Signing.

 _'The Oosher's balance us out. They keep us stable, from disappearing. The storms don't just make us invisible. They erase us from time. Please hurry, friends of the Goddess, before it is too late.'_

"Hold that thought!" John said. "Oi, Spaceman, over here, this is urgent." He shouted and the Doctor came running, followed by Amy, Rose, Hunter and his girlfriend.

"What are you hollering about?" The Time Lord asked. Both Jaime and J.D explained to the Doctor what they'd just been told by the Chief.

"Oh, now that is serious. Blimey!" He uttered, looking worried and scratching at the side of his face.

"So they don't just go invisible, they disappear altogether?" Amy asked and the Doctor nodded. "They balance each other out. Without the Oosher's they become unbalanced...unstable." He turned to the Chief. "What's the air like on the Moon?" He asked, Signing. "Is it breathable?"

 _'Yes,'_ the Chief replied. _'But there are buildings, small towns. We would have used the teleport but their's is out of action.'_

The Doctor nodded faintly, thinking.

"Well wha' are we waitin' for?" Jaime asked. "Let's gan before they all disappear again!"

The Doctor nodded and rushed to the door, opening it. He groaned when a pile of snow fell at his feet.

"Oh my god!" Rose said, looking outside. "It looks deep!" She could see a couple of people outside having trouble walking through it.

"15ft by the looks of things." The Doctor replied. "It'll take a while to get back to the TARDIS."

Jaime coughed for attention and they all looked at her. "It's lucky I can connect and teleport intae a TARDIS. So..." She took hold of John's hand. "...this is OUR adventure." And they disappeared in a Whirlwind.

Amy chuckled. "She's certainly got style!" She said, noticing the sky outside was getting dark with more storm clouds.

* * *

The duo reappeared in the TARDIS and J.D almost stumbled. "Woah, you could have warned me!" He said. "And what if we're in the wrong TARDIS?"

"We're no'," Jaime replied, rushing around the console and tapping the co-ordinates into the monitor.

"How do you know?" He asked, pulling the lever to dematerialise the TARDIS once she'd programmed the co-ordinates.

"Because I asked first!" She told him and a wave of confusion washed off him.

"What do you..."

"I asked her which version she was," she replied, flicking several switches on the control panel. "Somethin' I didnae dae before. I know I can home in on the 'closest' TARDIS but it's always best tae ask."

The Half-Time Lord nodded in understanding as they materialised on the Moon of Poosh.

When they exited the TARDIS everything was eerily quiet. Not one thing was making a sound. Nothing was moving.

"Talk about ghost town." John muttered.

Looking around at their surroundings she noticed the sky looked purple but it flickered now and then. Okay so it was an artificial sky. It seemed the darkness of space wasn't very popular. Jaime had expected it all to be metal structures, only it wasn't. They were completely normal buildings. And the ground was blue with dust. Blue moon dust!

"What are you thinking?" John asked when he noticed her kicking at the dust.

"I'm thinkin'...that I'm on a moon. An actual moon. And the only artificial thing about it is the sky."

John looked up at it while Jaime moved on, looking around.

There was a fountain but it wasn't working, the water at the bottom had long dried up. "D'ye think they'll have a fuse box somewhere?" She asked.

"Might do," John replied. "Just got to figure out why everything stopped working."

As they walked down a street Jaime spotted one of the Oosher's lying in the street. "Over there!" She said, running to it with J.D following. The Oosher in question had some sort of black visor over its eyes. The top of its head was metal, meaning it had a mechanical brain. It had long gangly cybernetic legs and normal looking arms apart from various Cybernetic bits including its fingers. The only fleshy parts of its body was the face, the arms and probably the body.

John took his Sonic out and scanned the Oosher. "Oh, it's a Cyborg," he said. "A male Cyborg." "Ye can tell?" Jaime asked but J.D just rolled his eyes. "So if there's female Cyborgs can there be baby Cyborgs?" She asked which just made the Half-Time Lord snort laughter.

"No, of course not!" He said and did a further deeper scan with the Screwdriver. "Looks like an EMP blast knocked him and the rest of his kind, including the electrics, off-line."

Jaime narrowed her eyes. "Where'd the EMP come from?" She asked.

"Probably when Davros tested the Reality Bomb. The electrics couldn't handle all that power and switched off permanently."

Jaime became thoughtful. If Earth had rainstorms and the Moon of Poosh turned itself off, did the other planets suffer similar problems?

"Now all we need to find is a fuse box or an equivalent of one." J.D muttered, looking around with a frown.

"Or I could use Cyberkinesis tae wake him up." Jaime spoke up.

"Well, yes. That would be handy."

She knelt down beside the Oosher, putting one hand on its head and the other over its heart.

"Careful!" John suddenly said.

"Okay, I will!" With deep concentration she searched for the Cyborg's parts that made him work. "Come on, come on!" She muttered, closing her eyes. "Ye can dae it!"

J.D watched as the Cyborg received a jolt to his heart. "Is he awake?" He asked Jaime.

"Nae," was her reply. "His heart is beatin' but he's still brain dead." Searching deeper in the bio-mechanism of the Cyborg's brain she finally found a part that switched its brain on. A strange whirring sound was heard and then two red lights appeared on the visor.

J.D grabbed Jaime and pulled her away from the Oosher, the sudden disconnection discombobulating her for the moment. Seconds later the Oosher sat up and seemed to look around at his surroundings.

"Argh...wha' the hell did ye dae tha for?" Jaime shouted, slapping John on the arm. He winced. "I was still bloody connected tae him! Have ye any bloody idea how much tha' hurts!"

"What?" John stared, worry, guilt, confusion washed off him.

"Sudden disconnection when using Cyberkinesis. It hurts."

Realisation hit him right in the face. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He said.

"Aye, well maybe ye'll think twice next time." She growled.

"Who are you?" Asked the mechanical sounding voice of the Oosher. He was looking at them.

"I'm the Omni and this is the Doctor," Jaime introduced. "And you are?" She asked the Cyborg Oosher.

"Rixer." He replied. "What happened?" He asked, sounding confused.

"What do you remember?" The Half-Time Lord asked Rixer.

There was a whirring and the Oosher seemed to be thinking. "We were lost. There were other planets in the sky, bright light...and then nothing until right now. What happened?"

"Davros happened." J.D answered. "Knocked everything electrical off-line. Including yourself and your fellow Oosher's."

Rixer gasped in realisation.

"Aye! We know wha' this means. We were sent here by the Pelligrano Chiel." Jaime said. "Where's the fuse box to turn the electrical system back on?"

Rixer stood up on his gangly Cybernetic legs and walked with them to show the two where it was. Turns out there was also a town hall on the Moon and there were several Cyborgs lying knocked out on the floor. One of them was female and she looked quite pretty.

"How many Oosher's live on this moon?" John asked Rixer.

"Over a thousand." The Cyborg answered and Jaime groaned. It would take her hours to get them all back online.

"We have a master-switch that connects us all. It's down in the basement with the fuse box."

Since everything was dark J.D had to use his Sonic as a torch. Rixer brightened his eyes so he could see properly. In the basement the fuse box and the master-switch were on opposite walls. But when he scanned both boxes he found the master-switch was deadlocked and it couldn't be opened without the electrics being on. Rixer was about to explain the deadlock until Jaime reared back and smashed at the deadlocked panel with her fist, her super-strength mostly helping. The panel busted open on the third punch.

"That was Wizard!" John breathed in awe.

"How did you do that?" Rixer asked. "Are you a Cyborg? Like Terminator?"

They were surprised the Oosher knew what a Terminator was.

"It's the 59th Century!" Jaime exclaimed before looking at the master-switch. It was basically a computer.

"Yes and all ten Terminator movies are classics, my favourite. 'I need your clothes, your boots and your motorcycle'." Rixer said in a perfect imitation of Arnold Schwarzenegger's Terminator character.

The two Half-Time Lords glanced at each other in disbelief. There were six more Terminator movies? Jaime couldn't quite comprehend that. "Nae, I'm no' a Terminator." She said, then looked at John. "Well? Wha're ye waitin' for?" She snapped. "Stop letting ye mind wander."

J.D nodded, turned his attention to the fuse box and Soniced it. Meanwhile Jaime put her hands on the computer, closed her eyes and concentrated on its electronic mind. She started mumbling to herself.

"Fascinating! What are you?" Rixer asked after awhile.

"Human." Jaime muttered around the same time J.D said; "Time Lord."

If he had proper eyes he would have looked surprised. "Time Lord? Both of you?" The Cyborg sounded shocked. "But I thought you were all extinct. After the Time War?"

John made a humming sound. "Yeah, some of us survived it." He said. The lights in the room turned on and the Half-Time Lord whooped. He rushed up the stairs with Rixer following.

When he made it outside he saw that the street lamps, the fountain and every other electronic thing was on. The artificial sky was still flickering though. "Ah!" J.D sounded disappointed.

"Not to worry," Rixer spoke up. "That can be easily fixed." Suddenly the Cyborg gasped when he felt a jolt through his body and almost fell over if John hadn't caught him.

"Woah! What was that?" He asked. "Nothing. It just means we're all back online." Rixer replied.

They went back into the building where several of the Cyborgs were stirring. Rixer went to help them. Jaime came up from the basement and smiled when she saw all the Oosher's were awake. She stood beside J.D and he put his arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

"What happened?" A female Oosher asked, sounding confused. She had the bluest eyes Jaime had ever seen, bright green hair and pink skin. If it wasn't for the Cybernetic leg and hands she could've been mistaken for a real Humanoid.

"It was an EMP, knocked us all off-line." Rixer explained to her.

"Are we still lost?" Another Oosher spoke up, his voice squeaking.

"No. We're back in our original place." Rixer told him.

"If we were knocked out by an EMP blast, who brought us back on-line?"

"These two people who were sent up from Poosh..." Rixer turned to where Jaime and J.D stood, only they weren't there anymore. "Oh!" He said, disappointed.

"What's that noise?" A fourth Oosher asked. As they listened they could hear an odd wheeze/groaning sound where it soon faded away.

* * *

It was dark now on Poosh and all the Pelligrano's were outside celebrating around the statue of Donna. Or what they liked to call the Goddess of Nobility. Due to their Psychic/Telepathic abilities they knew the full story of Donna and how she saved 26 planets. All the snow had melted after a bout of heavy rain followed by bright sunshine. Hopefully that was the last of the wild weather.

Jaime stared up at the blue Moon of Poosh in complete awe. There was life on that Moon and she'd had a hand in bringing them back. It was truly amazing.

"What's on your mind?" The Doctor's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Och, nothin'." She replied without looking at him. "Everythin'." She reiterated and looked over at Hunter and his girlfriend. Her name was Saalii and they were clearly inseparable. "He's in two minds about leavin'. He keeps thinkin' 'bout Saalii and whether she'll be accepted on Earth. Then he wonders tha' she probably doesnae want tae leave and tha' leaves him conflicted."

The Doctor frowned, watching the two interact. "Well he'll have to make up his mind soon because he's only got the end of this celebration and then we'll be off."

Jaime nodded grimly before turning her attention to John. He was looking at the statue of Donna, a feeling of melancholy coming from him. Meanwhile there were groups of Pelligrano celebrating around the statue. "He wishes Donna was here tae see this," she said next and looked at the Doctor who'd just been joined by Rose. "And I think ye dae tae. She would have liked it."

The Time Lord sighed and looked grim, a wave of guilt coming from him. Rose took his hand and squeezed gently in comfort. "Horrified I should imagine," he said. "Claim she's just a temp from Chiswick. Then she'll humbly accept it. Think of it as 'barmy'." The Doctor air-quoted.

Jaime nodded faintly. Yeah, that was Donna alright.

She walked over to John and took hold of his hand. "Are ye okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah," J.D replied. "I miss her."

"We all miss her." She corrected and he looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah."

Looking back at the Doctor she saw he and Rose had been joined by Amy and an older Pelligrano. It seemed the ginger wanted to know what the woman was Signing. She turned her attention back to John, a look of worry on her face. The Half-Time Lord noticed and sensed something was wrong.

"Jaime? What is it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry!" She apologised quite so suddenly, confusing him.

"What are you apologising for?" He asked.

"Because I did somethin' bad." She replied. "Somethin' stupid." John turned to her as she shifted nervously on her feet. "I used mind manipulation on ye."

He narrowed his eyes. "You did? When was that?"

"Last nigh', 'member?"

He did try to recall but could only remember her speaking to him which was followed by darkness and prolonged frustration.

"I only did it 'cause the Doctor's telepathy lessons wi' Rose interested me. An' I wanted tae see wha' he wa' daein' wrong 'cause I could still hear her. Bu' it turns ou' he wa' daein' the righ' thing an' it wa' Bad Wolf preventin' him. Now she's telekinetic an' I thin' he's annoyed wi' me for causin' tha'."

The Half-Time Lord remained silent, watching her. It made Jaime feel even more nervous.

"An' then after the 'traxi I promised mysel' I wouldnae be wreckless wi' my abilities, or even abuse them," she was crying now. "Bu' I'm still daein' it, still makin' the same mistakes..." She sniffled.

He was still staring at her until he sighed. "Come here!" He said, putting his hands on the sides of her face and wiping the tears away. He hated seeing her upset so he leaned in and kissed her, sensing her surprise before she kissed back. Then he pulled back and hugged her, looking over at the Doctor and wondering if this is what they'd been talking about earlier. "You know, I could barely understand you," John told her. "Your accent gets stronger when you're upset. Makes you sound hot."

Jaime snorted at the compliment and giggled as she snuggled close to him. "You'll be fine. We both will as long as you don't do it again, okay?" She nodded her head. John seemed to realise something. "Does it mean it wasn't you giving me that blowjob?" He asked and Jaime's face turned red when she stepped back from him.

"Nae. It was all wind generated."

"Oh," the Half-Time Lord sighed. "Well it still felt good anyway."

Jaime looked away, face still red. John sensed it. "Are you embarrassed?" He teased her. "That's not like you!"

"Shut up." She muttered, walking away. John followed her, continuing to tease her.

The Poosh celebrations continued all night until the sun began to rise, the sunrise giving off a brilliant mix of pink, blue, yellow and green. "That is...amazing." Amy breathed in awe. She wished she had brought her mobile with her. But Rose seemed to have the same idea and used her phone to take a picture. John and Jaime had their arms around each other.

The Chief Pelligrano stood in front of the statue of Donna to address his people and the visitors. _'Today we thank our Goddess Nobility for the safe return of our moon,'_ the Chief Signed and grunted. The Doctor translating for Amy. _'And may the Goddess be remembered for her actions for an eternity.'_ There were a mix of squeaks and grunts after this which sounded like cheering. _'And we will thank the Friends of our Goddess for the rescue of our cousins and saving our civilisation.'_ More squeaks and grunts were heard. _'And let their travels be safe as they continue on their journey.'_ There were squeaks and grunts as all the Pelligrano's Signed their 'good lucks' to the time travellers.

As the 'Lead' of the troupe the Doctor Signed back, giving them all their thanks.

"Well," the Time Lord turned to his fellow travellers. "Looks like our cue to leave." He said and was about to head over to the TARDIS when Hunter called out.

"Doctor!" He said and the troupe looked at him. "I've made my decision...and I've decided to stay."

"What?" Amy was surprised but the Doctors, Rose and Jaime didn't react much to the news. "Why? We came here to take you back!" Amy continued.

Hunter nodded grimly. "Yes. I'm well aware," he replied. "But then I found love with Saalii," the woman in question stood beside Hunter. "I've thought long and hard. I don't think she will be accepted on Earth. Not in my when. Nor would she able able to survive outside her tribe and the Telepathic hive mind. I want to stay here with Saalii."

The Doctor smiled warmly and hummed. "Can't stand in the way of true love can we. Good luck!" He shook Hunter's hand before turning away to go to the TARDIS with Rose, a protesting Amy following behind.

Jaime and J.D were about to go as well until Saalii grabbed her hand. The Scotsgirl looked surprised. "Aye?" She asked.

 _'You will soon be reunited with the lost woman known as Alexia,'_ Saalii Signed to the couple. Jaime just stared in confusion.

"What do you mean?" John asked, Signing back.

"How?" Jaime nodded. "My ma' is in another Universe," she told the Pelligrano. "There's nae way I can git back tae her."

But Saalii shook her head. _'You carry great power within you,'_ she squeaked, Signing and eyes wide. _'Power that will be explained. You and the Timeless Man will travel far and wide.'_

"Okay." John frowned at the name being used again and would have asked what she meant if she hadn't skipped away with Hunter.

"I hate riddles." Jaime muttered as they returned to the TARDIS.

"But it obviously means something." John replied.

Once in the TARDIS the Doctor dematerialised away from Poosh and the console room was in quiet thought.

"So," Amy spoke up, breaking the silence. "Who's Donna and why doesn't she remember any of you?" The Doctors, Rose and Jaime glanced at the ginger.


	16. Stopover in Cardiff

The four time travellers explained to Amy who Donna was, and why she was the Most Important Woman in the Universe. They also went on to explain why Donna couldn't remember any of them and how John came to be from a spare hand in a jar. Amy was amazed but found it weird.

Because the TARDIS decided to create a huge apartment-like room for the bodybuilders, the Doctor decided to stop off in Cardiff and charge at the rift. Once there, the group split up with Amy, Rose and the Doctor going off to explore Cardiff, while Jaime and John went to Torchwood to check on their TARDIS...and pick up his cost he left there. John suggested using the lift but Jaime had a better idea. She took his hand and Aeroported right into the hub.

"Hello, we're back!" John greeted. In reply Myfanwy screeched as she flew around the hub. "And a hello to you too." He said when he looked up at the Pteradon.

He was surprised to hear another screech beside him and turned to see Jaime communicating with Myfanwy. He kept forgetting she could talk to the animals. The Pteradon screeched in reply and looked like it was about to swoop lower. The Half-Time Lord ducked and was about to run until Myfanwy returned to her cave.

"What did you say to it?" He asked Jaime.

"I were jus' greetin' her. Why?"

"Because it looked like it was going to attack us."

Jaime snorted at this. "She's friendly, remember."

"Yes, I remember. I also remember that 'she' is also a dinosaur!" J.D replied sarcastically.

The teen walked over to the room where their TARDIS was being kept, and John was about to follow until he heard Martha call his name.

The Half-Time Lord grinned. "Martha, hello! And Gwen too."

The Welshwoman smiled, greeting him back. She was showing quite prominently now. "I thought we heard voices," Gwen spoke up. "But we didn't hear the door."

"No. We teleported in." John replied. He noticed Martha looking around the hub. Of course, she wasn't here the last time they turned up. "Jaime's just gone to check on our TARDIS." He couldn't help but smile when he said that.

"No, it's not that," Martha replied but she looked worried. "We were going to call you but then Jack, Mickey and Ianto were called out a Weevil emergency. It's..."

They were disturbed by the door alarm going off and the trio of Jack, Ianto and Mickey walked in. "Hey Doc, thought you might be here when we saw the TARDIS outside," Jack spoke. "Where are the others?"

"Well, Jaime's just checking on the baby TARDIS." John replied, going over to said room himself. "And the Doctor, Rose and Amy are somewhere exploring Cardiff."

"Great, maybe they'll..." Jack stopped in mid-sentence when he realised something. "Wait, who's Amy?" He asked.

"Oh, Amy's travelling with us." The Half-Time Lord replied, watching Jaime lean on the TARDIS, arms outstretched. She seemed to be listening to something. "How's our little girl doing?" He asked as he put his hand on the cylinder shaped TARDIS.

"She's daein' great." Jaime replied. "She's got a long way tae gan though." She turned away from the TARDIS to find Jack and Martha standing by the door.

Martha was staring at her like she hadn't seen her before. "Hello Martha," she said to the Medic. "Close yer mouth before ye start catchin' flies."

John chuckled.

"Oh my god. When Jack said you looked different I didn't believe him because you're human...or was human...but you do." Martha said.

Jaime smirked at this. "Aye! Surprised me too. I'm still human, mostly."

"She's half-human, half-Time Lord, like me." John added.

Now Jaime frowned and stepped closer to Martha. "Wha' is it? Wha's on ye mind?" Martha's eyes widened and she stumbled over her words. "Yer thinkin' 'bout me. And UNIT. Wha's gannin' on?"

"Oh, yes. Martha was about to tell me something until Jack, Mickey and Ianto arrived." John said, looking from Jaime to Martha. "I would tell you that it's rude to read people's minds without their permission but I think I would be wasting my breath."

Jaime ignored him. "Come on then, spit it out!" She growled and only reeled her anger in when John admonished her for her brashness.

Martha thought she was very different from the previous Jaime. No longer shy or scared...or apparently not dying. An independent type. And Scottish!

"It's Jaime...the...other one." Martha started until Jaime cut her off.

"There is no other me. She's jus' an echo of the past. A different incarnation." Well that put a spin on things. John was impressed. So was Jack.

"Okay then," Martha furrowed her brow. "This 'echo of the past' turned up at UNIT two days ago. I thought they might have called the Doctor but they didn't. They have her in a cell at the Tower and when I asked to see her they wouldn't allow it. Some excuse about alien contamination."

John was worried. "Why would they do that?" He wondered, turning to Jaime. "Do you remember being there?" He asked her.

"Nah!" Jaime replied grimly. "I caught a cold after spendin' some time on a sinkin' ship in the middle of the Atlantic. So i cannae really remember much during tha' time."

Martha, Jack and J.D knew what that ship was.

"Do you remember being in 1930's New York?" Martha asked the Scots-girl.

She chuckled at this, getting what the Medic was hinting at. "Aye, vaguely. Wanted tae gan jumpin' off the Empire State Building, ended up in Hooverville instead." Anyone else would have found that admission worrying, but this was Jaime. She probably wanted to skydive off it or something. "But when I got over tha' cold I found myself in the Time Agency..."

"What?" Jack interrupted, eyes wide while surprise washed off John. "In what Century were you there?" The Immortal asked.

"The 52nd Century. I got out easily." Though she claimed she got out J.D sensed some sort of guilt from her. "But enough 'bout tha'," Jaime continued. "If she's stuck at UNIT then tha' would be another Paradox, right?" J.D shrugged, unsure at this point. "And if we dinnae dae somethin' about it then..."

"Something catastrophic happens." Jack finished.

"Aye, exactly." She replied. "By the way, I know it's 2009 but wha's the month?"

The two humans found this to be an odd question. "March 15th. Why?" Martha asked.

Jaime smiled when she looked at J.D after he gasped, realising what that meant. "It's almost Easter," he said. "No wonder Malcolm already knew who I was."

The teenager nodded. "And Captain Magambo knew who I was as well despite me not seein' her before." Not to mention she'd felt surprise wash off several UNIT soldiers as they passed her by.

"Sorry? Am I missing something?" Martha asked. "How do you know Dr. Taylor?"

"Jus' somethin' tha' happens sometime around Easter. It'll be okay though." Jaime told her.

With no more time to waste, the Half-Time Lord rushed out of the room into the hub, the others following. "Jack, where did you put my coat?" John shouted. He could have sworn he left it on the back of one of the computer chairs.

"I put in my office. It's hanging from a coat rack." Jack replied and John went into his office.

Jaime followed him, feeling rather anxious to get going. What if they had taken blood from her? She was an Omni-Psychic, human with Time Lord biological matter. This was not good at all.

"So how are you two getting on?" Jack asked from behind Jaime, causing her to jump. It was almost like he sneaked up on her, especially when she couldn't feel his emotions.

The Half-Time Lord stared at the immortal while in the middle of putting his coat on.

"How was the stuff I gave you?" Jack now asked Jaime.

The teen raised her brows at him. "Ye didnae tell me it had Viagra in it...or an equivalent of it."

"Neither did you tell her it had a mind of its own." John spoke up.

Jack looked between the couple and chuckled nervously. "That's a no then?" He asked cautiously.

"Nae. And we kept gettin' disturbed."

"Oh really?" Jack now grinned. "Maybe I can suggest some place." He said but J.D protested, warning the immortal. "It's a Pleasure Class planet, called Bliss. It's in the Delta Quadrant. You'd never get disturbed there."

"Tha' does sound interestin'." Jaime said, standing next to John once he put his coat on.

"We'll think about it." The Half-Time Lord murmured, not wanting to think about sex at a time like this. "We've got a a Paradox to sort out."

With a nod Jaime grabbed John's hand and they both Aeroported out of Jack's office, causing papers to fly all over the place.

* * *

The TARDIS materialised on the grounds of the Tower of London. Which then caused alarms to go off as UNIT hadn't expected the Doctor to turn up. The two Half-Time Lords exited the Time-ship, hearing the alarm.

"Sounds like they were expecting company." John stated.

All Jaime replied with was a grunt and looking her he realised she was angry. And an angry Jaime was not a good thing.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How many more times am I gannin' tae keep crossin' paths with her. This is the third bloody time now and it's bloody ridiculous!"

"Jaime?"

"She should have been more careful than this."

John sighed. "Don't blame yourself. You weren't thinking straight."

With another annoyed grunt she took a couple of steps away from the TARDIS with John following, only to stop when they were surrounded by UNIT Soldiers.

"Halt, intruders." One shouted, pointing his gun at them.

"I'm hardly an intruder. I'm the Doctor." J.D said but instinctively raised his hands up.

However with Jaime, angry as she was, stared at then defiantly. "Hands up, Miss." The same soldier ordered and John glanced at her. The look on her face said it all.

"Oh, blimey! I don't think that's going to work." He told the soldiers.

"Hands up." The soldier nervously shouted now.

"Nae, I dinnae think so." Jaime growled and with a wave of her hand the guns were obliterated from existence. This panicked the hell out of the UNIT soldiers and she could feel their fear. Some were going for their handguns while the lead soldier went for his radio. "You will take me to whoever is in charge." Jaime commanded clearly to the soldiers. They suddenly stopped what they were doing, turned and walked away.

John stared in amazement. "What did you do?" He asked as they began to follow the soldiers.

"Jus' a basic command, like tellin' 'em tae shut up. I think tha' might be telepathy. Like when the Doctor suggested Harriet Jones looked tired."

He nodded grimly. "Yep. That would be it."

Once in the building they were led to the Scientific Department and to whoever was in charge.

"Doctor?" Captain Erisa Magambo spoke. "What are you doing here?" And why was he wearing what looked like baggy jeans, a dark red t-shirt with a blue pinstripe suit jacket?

"Ye know why we're here," Jaime spoke up. "And dinnae lie, 'cos I'll know. And yer scared, that ye'll be found out"

"Where's Jaime?" John demanded. "A friend told me she was here, kept locked up. TELL ME!" Jaime saw that he had a version of the Oncoming Storm going on.

"Yes, okay, follow me!" Captain Magambo relented, turning away. The two Half-Time Lords followed. "She somehow showed up in the...Archive two days ago," Magambo was saying and Jaime noticed the hesitation. Why didn't she call it the 'Black Archive'? "She seems to be suffering from a severe cold but we can't get anywhere near her, kept setting fire to the Medic. He had to go to hospital!" Captain Magambo sent a disapproving glance at J.D. "Isn't she supposed to be travelling with you?"

It was obvious what she was getting at.

"She still is!" He shot back.

"when ye say ye were trying tae get near her, did ye take any blood from her?" Jaime interrupted when she felt confusion wash off the Captain.

John stared wide-eyed at the teen. Was that the reason why he could sense a hint of fear from her?

"No, but we tried to. Her skin is hot to the touch."

Jaime sighed in relief.

*Good call.* John said to her.

*I know. Hate tae know wha' would happen if they did take my blood.* She replied. It would probably lead to other humans gaining random superpowers and causing a ton of trouble.

"Who are you?" Magumbo asked her.

"I'm the Omni," Jaime replied. "Time Lady."

John smirked when he saw the look of surprise on Erisa's face. She probably wasn't expecting another Time Lord to turn up. And neither did she say anything more on the subject as they continued on.

"Doctor!" Shouted a familiar voice and they had to stop when a man with glasses, curly brown hair, fingerless gloves and a lab oat barrelled right into John, hugging him. "No-one said you were coming in today! Oh, Doctor. I've read all about you!"

The Half-Time Lord raised a brow. "Have you? What was your favourite?" He asked.

Because Malcolm was so close to John's chest, Jaime suddenly felt a wave of confusion from him. He stepped back with a frown. "I thought you were supposed..."

"Malcolm." Jaime called his name and the Dr. turned to her with wide eyes.

"How do you know my..."

"No' now Malcolm, keep it under wraps." She told him, brushing her fingers over his temple.

Erisa noticed he seemed to look confused about something. "Go back to your station, Dr. Taylor." Magambo ordered and Malcolm trotted away with a nod. "This way, Doctor, Omni." They followed her to what looked like a cell block.

* * *

"How is our guest feeling today?" Captain Magambo asked a man who looked like a Dr. but was probably a scientist. He'd just come out of the cell where their so-called 'guest' was being held.

"Still as bad as ever, almost like she's burning up from the inside and now she's,..." The scientist halted when he spotted Captain Magambo's guests. "Who,..."

"This is the Doctor and the Omni." Erisa told her colleague. "Doctor, Omni, this is Dr. Foster."

"Head of Scientific Research." He added, shaking J.D's hand, then Jaime's.

She stared at Dr. Foster. His full name was John Foster, he had a wife and two kids. They both went to Coal Hill school. But sometime in the far future they were going to be involved in a fatal road accident and he was going to lose his family. Then he was going to do a terrible thing out of desperation...

"Omni? Omni!" Somebody called to her. It sounded like J.D. "Omni? Are you okay?"

Jaime managed to pull her grip from Dr. Foster's hand. "Aye, fan-Dabby-dozy!" She replied, looking anywhere else but at the scientist.

*Are you sure?* J.D asked, giving her a questioning look.

*I'm fine. Ask me later.* She replied.

Doing her best to ignore what she'd just seen from Dr. Foster, Jaime approached the window of the cell. But that view was just as worse. There was nothing in the cell that could catch on fire. It was bare. Apart from the female lying on the floor in the middle of the cell. The female with tangled brown hair, hoodie top and khaki combats. The female that was the First her. Beside her J.D gasped and anger flared off him in waves. Jaime caught her hand in his, mainly for comfort.

"What's wrong with her?" J.D asked, sounding very angry.

Magambo frowned, confused. "I did say earlier she was suffering from a severe fever." She said.

But the Half-Time Lord growled at her, annoyed. "No. I don't mean that. Why is her nose bleeding?" He could sense something wasn't right.

And so could Jaime by the looks of it. She was leaning her head on the window, looking even paler than usual. She could feel that there was something wrong, terribly wrong. JaimeOne was curled up on the floor, shivering away, face very pale and nose bleeding profusely. JaimeTwo was beginning to feel bad, lightheaded and weak. And why wasn't she getting the tingling in the back of her mind? That was supposed to happen!

"The cells have inhibitors. It's there to stop enemy aliens from escaping." Magambo stated.

Jaime practically shuddered at the waves of anger radiating off J.D.

"What? Are you a complete dunce? She's hardly an enemy and neither is she an alien." He shouted, going all Donna. If he wasn't careful they'd figure out he wasn't the regular Doctor then they'd both be in trouble.

"It's to stop her from causing anymore damage." "Dr. Foster stated.

"Oh, well isn't that just Wizard!" J.D replied sarcastically. "No wonder she's not getting any better. You're killing her!"

Both Foster and Magambo looked uncertain.

"You can't inhibit a Psionic Manipulator, especially not Jaime. It's killing her, turn it off!" The Half-Time Lord demanded. At first Captain Magambo blustered but she soon relented and switched off the inhibitor.

Jaime smiled. Now she could feel the tingling in the back of her mind. She walked over to the door but it was locked.

"Open it." She growled.

"I should warn you, she's dangerous now..."

"I dinnae bloody care," Jaime snarled, looking at the captain, her eyes darker than normal. "Open tha' door right now Erisa Magambo, before I smash it open."

J.D was sure her voice had gone all echoey.

Relenting once more, the door was opened and Jaime walked into the cell with J.D following. The younger girl was still lying on the floor, shivering as JaimeTwo crouched next to her. The Scottish teen sighed and shook her head, ignoring the pooled up blood from the nosebleed.

"Ye really should be more careful where ye end up." She spoke quietly, her hand going to JaimeOne's forehead.

"Blimey, I hope this doesn't cause a Blinovitch Limitation Effect." J.D stated, crouching beside the Scottish Jaime and then leaned in. "Is it a good idea to talk right now?" He only asked because Captain Magambo was hovering in the doorway. Dr. Foster had already left.

"Aye, hold on." She closed her eyes and seconds later J.D let out a yell of surprise when the lights in the cell blew. But it wasn't just in the cell, it was the Tower of London and surrounding areas.

"What the hell is going on?" Magambo looked around in concern, then picked up her radio. "What's happening? Is it a power-cut?" She asked, only to get no answer. "Hello? Are you receiving?" Nothing. Not even her radio was working. She looked over at the Doctor and the Omni, unsure whether to leave them or not.

"Don't worry Captain, we'll stay right here!" J.D said to her.

Apparently trustful of the Doctor, Magambo rushed off to find out what happened.

"EMP blast?" J.D questioned once Magambo left. He remembered Jaime using one before on the Crusader 50 and quickly shook the thought away.

The Scots-girl nodded.

"Well that was handy but now it's dark in here. I can barely see a thing. Earth-girl!"

She rolled her eyes at his Inner Donna showing. "Use yer Sonic. It's protected against EMP."

"Really?" He took it out and aimed it at the light where it turned on. "Brilliant!" John cheered.

Jaime turned her attention back to her younger self. "Now trouble, let's get ye sorted out."

The Half-Time Lord went to push the hair away from JaimeOne's face, but yelped and quickly pulled back when he touched her skin. "Oww, that's like...lava!" He said, putting his fingers in his mouth.

"Tha' was stupid," the Scottish teen berated. She began to search through her younger self's pockets but the brown haired teen started to whimper and the dark haired teen was blasted with waves of fear.

"You're scaring her." J.D hissed, noticing the older Jaime wince.

"It's okay, darling." She soothed her younger self. "Jus' tryin' tae find ye pills, okay!" The girl appeared to calm down which made J.D frown.

She was able to find the bottle and took one out before returning the bottle to JaimeOne's pocket. Now she had a dilemma. With the state her younger self was in she would never be able to take the pill dry.

"Have ye got any water on ye?" She asked John and he looked at her almost in disbelief.

"Water? What..." He remembered finding a random bottle of water in his jeans pocket earlier when he put them on and felt that it needed to stay there. "Oh!" He dug into his pocket and pulled it out. "I think the TARDIS knew what we'd be doing today." He said, handing it to Jaime after he uncapped it.

She smiled appreciatively. "Open yer mouth." The girl did as she was told and Jaime put the pill in her mouth. "Now swallow." And she helped it go down by giving the younger girl several sips of water. Within seconds she could see it was working.

"How did you do that?" J.D asked, intrigued while JaimeTwo used a self cleaning tissue to clean up the blood from around JaimeOne's nose. The Scots-girl snorted.

"She's me, remember!"

It appeared he was in no mood for smart mouths today.

"Okay, fine. She being me, we're both Omni-Psychics..."

"And you can control her?" He realised. "Aye, and given half the chance she could control me." Jaime muttered.

Hearing voices the younger girl opened her watery eyes once the pounding headache faded away. The lights were far too bright and she felt sick, not to mention hot. Sticky and hot, like she was trapped in a car on a hot day. Shivering she tried to focus on one of them because his voice sounded horribly familiar, yet she sensed he was not the Doctor. Just somebody familiar. The other person she'd never seen before. She had dark hair and pale skin with dark eyes, yet this person felt friendly despite being a stranger. And the tingling! Was that,... Maybe she was dreaming! She groaned when a particular violent shudder hit her.

JaimeTwo looked down at herself, noticing her eyes were open. She reached down and cupped the younger girl's face with her hands. Her skin was painfully hot but she used Cryokinesis to cool her skin down. The younger girl sighed despite how scared she was. And she stared at the stranger.

"Her skin is like lava. How are you doing that?" J.D asked.

"I have my ways." JaimeTwo answered. "Oh, Jaime. The trouble yer getting herself intae. I cannae send ye back tae the Doctor..."

She felt a full blast of fear that almost knocked her over, the younger girls eyes were wide as she struggled.

"Shh, shhh...it's okay." She soothed and the younger girl calmed. "But I can send ye on yer way. I jus' dinnae know where ye went tae after this." A sudden thought came to her. "Och, nae wonder ye thought I looked vaguely familiar tae ye when we met on Starship UK."

J.D watched them, a smile coming to him.

"Ye got tae go, right now, before UNIT figure out it ain't jus' a power-cut." She placed an icy hand on JaimeOne's forehead, cooling it down just for a minute. "Ye can touch her now." She told the Half-Time Lord, moving back from her younger self.

J.D moved closer to the First incarnation of Jaime and placed his hands on her already warming cheeks. "Stay safe, my darling." He whispered. "I'll always love you."

Hearing this, the older Jaime gasped and watched as J.D moved back from the younger girl. "I always thought I dreamed tha'!" She said and he was surprised when she suddenly pounced, hugging him. "I love ye too!" She replied.

Finding as much strength as she could, the younger girl lifted herself up on shaky arms, shivering, groaning. It didn't take her long to get her fire started and it felt so good. But it did take her quite awhile to open up a fire portal. The fire suddenly engulfed the whole room and the portal opened up beneath her, causing her to fall with a croaky sounding scream.

Both older Jaime and John had hi-tailed it out of the cell as soon as the younger girl turned her fire on. Only now he was worried. "She'll be okay," she said to J.D. "Ye'll know she'll be." Jaime grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

* * *

They teleported out of the Tower and back into the grounds where Jaime noticed the sun was beginning to set and the moon could be seen too.

"That man, Dr. Foster, what did you see?" The Half-Time Lord asked the teenager. Only she was still staring at the Moon. "Jaime!" He shook her and she looked back at him. "Dr. Foster. What did you see?" He asked again.

"Oh!" Jaime appeared thoughtful but he could sense she was disturbed by something. "His family are goin' tae die in a brutal car crash and he'll be the only survivor. But it's gonna tear him apart so much he'll fix the gate between Dimensions at the top of Torchwood Tower. Reverse engineer it. He'll jump through the Void..." She shook her head. "Tha's all I saw."

John was stunned. "But he can't do that!" He said, panic washing off him. "Doesn't he realise how dangerous the Void is?"

"He was wearing protection. A jump-suit and breathing mask." Jaime replied.

"What?" John narrowed his eyes at the teenager. "How would he know that? What year will this happen?"

"2014, maybe 2015." She answered.

"Did he do it on his own or was there someone helping him?" He asked next but Jaime was back to staring at the Moon. "Jaime!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her to get her attention. "Was anyone helping him?"

"Nae...I dinnae know..." She angrily pushed John away from her. "Owww, wha' the hell did ye dae tha' for?"

He looked a bit sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, you just seemed a bit distracted. Kept staring at the moon. There's nothing wrong with it is there?" He asked nervously.

"Nae," Jaime replied, looking at it again. "No' really...'cept it's an egg."

J.D blinked in surprise. "Sorry...what?"

"The moon is an egg," she replied. "When I looked at it I got this image of a parasitic Space Dragon tha' hatched out of it. Then it layed another egg in its place."

John laughed in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but that is Scientifically impossible," he told her. "The moon can't be an egg!"

"I know tha'! My mind knows tha'," Jaime replied. "It's jus' somethin' I saw. Like the words."

"Words?" Confusion washed off him. "What words?"

Jaime's face turned red. "Uhh... 'Moon', 'the' and 'kill'."

Well that was certainly interesting.

"The Moon Kill? The Kill Moon?" He tested out the words.

Jaime shook her head.

"What?" He asked.

"I think I might know wha' it is," she realised. "Kill The Moon. I think it might be an episode from series 8. The series tha' was still filming when I came here."

John furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"But how would I know tha? How am I seeing somethin' tha' should be from my Universe?"

The Half-Time Lord suddenly gasped. "You're talking about that 'Doctor Who' show aren't you?" Jaime nodded. "Well that would make sense." He said, confusing her.

"Would it?"

"Oh yes. The Moon being an egg is clearly for entertainment purposes. This is real life, Jaime. Not some TV show!" She giggled at this.

The sound of soldiers shouting disturbed the duo and John looked around to see several soldiers running towards them. "And that looks like we're in trouble." He said and grabbed her hand. Together they ran to the TARDIS, giggling away like mad people. By the time the soldiers reached the time machine it was already disappearing.

In the TARDIS they were heading back to Cardiff when John grinned. "So...how about we make a detour to Bliss?" He suggested.

She didn't even need to say anything in reply. The look on her face said it all. So the Half-Time Lord changed the co-ordinates and the TARDIS changed direction.


	17. The Other Half

Slight sexual activity and Medical issues in this chapter

* * *

The sound of the TARDIS engines thrumming caught the Doctor's attention and he ran out of Jack's office to see it arriving in the hub.

Having heard the TARDIS leaving, even from inside the St David's Centre, the Doctor ran all the way back to the Plass with Rose and Amy following. The TARDIS wasn't where he last left it and the only explanation he could think of was something had come up. Rose tried calling J.D on his mobile but got no answer. They decided to go to Torchwood, using the Information Centre entrance.

When confronted Jack told the Time Lord about the Jaime related problem at UNIT. And considering he had suggested a trip to Bliss he didn't think they'd be back for quite some time. Though he was proved wrong when he heard the sound of the TARDIS seconds later.

"See, told you they'd be back soon enough." Jack said and Rose snorted.

Ignoring the Immortal, the Doctor stormed into the TARDIS once it fully materialised. The console room was empty which seriously worried him, though John's coat was hanging on the back of the jumpseat. But that didn't mean a thing. Emergency Protocol One might have activated and sent the TARDIS back to Torchwood. And his worry sky-rocketed on that thought until the Old Girl prompted him to go to the Med-Bay.

That didn't ease his worries one bit as he rushed there. What if Jaime had been hurt? Or even John? But when the Time Lord reached the Med-Bay he found them kissing each other passionately. John sat on the bed with his trousers around his ankles while one of Jaime's hands were between his legs. And despite getting a sense of pain from the Half-Time Lord there was the aroma of arousal in the air. He was clearly enjoying what Jaime was doing to him.

The Doctor coughed for attention, smirking a little at the way the two jumped in shock. Jaime, face going red, stepped back from John, who used the Med bed covers to cover himself up.

"When did we land?" A surprised John exclaimed, eyes wide.

"About a minute and 19 seconds ago." The Doctor answered. "What's going on? What have you two done?" He now asked, almost accusing as he walked further into the room.

"Uhh..." The couple blustered for a moment. "We went to UNIT and..."

"Yes, I know you went to UNIT," the Doctor interrupted them. "And I know the reason why you went there. I really hope you didn't cause any trouble with them because I really don't need it."

"How did..." J.D asked before the Doctor cut him off.

"How did I know? Jack told me."

Jaime sighed and she had a look on her face that said she and John were probably in deep trouble with the Time Lord.

"Oh, right, okay." J.D muttered before wincing when he shifted on the bed.

The Doctor noticed this.

"We went tae Bliss." Jaime spoke up.

"Oh, so you did go there? You do know that anything Jack suggests is usually shady, don't you?" The Time Lord folded his arms and gave them an inquiring look.

J.D and Jaime glanced at each other before the teen spoke up. "It wasnae like tha'," Jaime defended the immortal. "It was actually kinda fun."

"But...?" The Doctor inquired because he could see they were hiding something. Something must have happened on Bliss.

"Nowt really happened." "It was quiet, uneventful!" Jaime and J.D said at the same time which just raised suspicions with the Doctor.

He noticed Jaime wipe her hand on her Capri's, leaving a greasy smudge in its place. He thought it might have been seminal fluid but it shouldn't smell like herbs and medication. On further discovery he worked out it was salve, used for skin abrasions. His eyes fell on the sheet covering J.D's crotch and the mystery deepened.

The Time Lord reached his hand out and quickly pulled the sheet away. John gasped and snatched it back just as quickly.

"Oi, do you mind, Spaceman!" The Half-Time Lord griped indignantly at having his privacy violated.

"I do mind, yes." The Doctor replied. He'd seen more than enough to know that skin abrasions on the penis, mainly on the glans, didn't happen though casual sexual intercourse. "What happened?" The Doctor asked them.

Jaime sighed as she sat next to John. "Okay,.." So taking turns, the couple explained to the Doctor about their adventure on Bliss, of the sudden invasion of purple-pink blob creatures that looked like a Ditto, of said blob creatures kidnapping people because they fed on vaginal and seminal fluid, then there was the semen extractors and how John 'gallantly' went first in order to give enough time for the male prisoners. And finally went on to explain how they saved the world.

"It kinda hurts to pee." John admitted, his face red.

"Oh, does it now?" An exasperated Doctor replied, rolling his eyes.

He went over to the other end of the Med-bay for something, then came back with what looked like a syringe filled with clear liquid.

"Wha's tha'?" Jaime asked.

"This?" The Doctor raised a brow. "Is antibiotics for a Urinary Tract Infection."

"Hey! I don't have an inf..."

"Yes, you do." The Doctor interrupted and Jaime noticed he smirked as he handed the syringe to the Half-Time Lord.

"Where's it supposed tae go?" Jaime asked him.

"Where do you think!" The Doctor replied and was satisfied when he saw John's eyes widen in horror. The Time Lord turned away and walked out of the Med-bay.

Jaime took the syringe off John. "Let me do it." She said, her Time Lord mind giving her enough medical know-how to perhaps do it right.

As he walked down the corridor the Doctor counted down. When he got to six he heard a howl of pain and smiled. Though he was happy they had saved a planet from an invasion, he was not pleased with them for taking the TARDIS on a joyride. And maybe it'll deter their sex mad minds for awhile!

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, running down the corridor, panic on her face. "I heard a scream, what's going on?"

The Time Lord sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a sex problem."

Rose's mind went haywire with thoughts. "What? Did J.D get and STI?" Her eyes were wide as they walked into the still empty console room. Amy was still in Torchwood apparently.

"No. More like a UTI." The Doctor replied and Rose winced.

* * *

Having never heard of, or even been in Torchwood before, Amy was quite rightly confused, intimidated, impressed, amazed all at the same time. She stood in the middle of the hub staring up at the huge cavernous roof. She couldn't believe there was something as awesome as a hidden underground base in the middle of Cardiff. Boring old Cardiff in her opinion! This was all interesting and amazing.

"Hey!" Spoke an American accented voice and Amy turned to the man who spoke. He had short, dark hair, piercing blue eyes, a light blue shirt with suspenders and brown trousers. "Captain Jack Harkness," Jack introduced. "And who are you?" He asked quite seriously, though he was smiling.

Amy wondered what sort of Captain he was, then went on to wonder if he had a uniform.

"Amy Pond." She replied, also smiling. "What are you a Captain of?" The ginger asked and Jack was surprised.

No-one usually asked him this or even called him out on it. Well, except for the Doctor and Rose when they first met him. "Royal Air Force, American volunteer." He didn't mention that he'd been in World War One and World War Two at least twice. It wasn't usually something that cropped up in conversations.

"RAF, huh?" Her green eyes lit up at this. He was an airman. "You got a uniform then?" She flirted and Jack laughed.

"Yes, but if we're asking questions, then I want to know what you do!"

Amy smirked. "I'm a Kiss-o-gram," she answered back. "I can be whoever I want to be."

Once again Jack chuckled. "And do you have a boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband?" He asked next, looking for any sign of a ring. He missed the look of guilt appear on her face for all of two seconds before recomposing herself.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Amy answered quite coyly, stepping closer to the Captain. He really did smell quite nice and looked good enough to eat.

Suddenly Rose at her side and Jack could of sworn she wasn't there before. "Hey! I see you already met Jack!" She said and Amy jumped in shock before looking at the blonde. "We met him in World War Two and then he started travelling with us."

Now Amy had a ton of thoughts swirling through her mind, and suddenly realised that 'American volunteer' wasn't a modern day thing. "What? You're from World War Two?" She questioned.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, I'm actually from the 51st Century." Amy gasped, amazed, yet felt confused. What was someone from the future doing in World War Two? "If you travelled with the Doctor, why don't you travel with him now?"

"That's a long and complicated story," the immortal answered. "Isn't that right, Doc!" The Doctor, who had been hovering nearby, only looked sheepish as rubbed the back of his head. Whatever this 'long story' was it had to be juicy. "And it's not just me who used to travel with the Doctor. Mickey and Martha did too." He nodded to the two former companions who were chatting next to a computer terminal.

Rose could feel love and adoration coming from Mickey and saw that Martha was blushing. This development interested her a lot and she hoped to see where it went.

"Anyway, where's the other Doc and Jaime?" Jack inquired next. "Did they go to Bliss or not?"

The Doctor groaned and shook his head. "You should be asking them if they rescued her younger self from UNIT, not asking personal questions!" He snapped and Jack held his hands up in defence.

"I was only asking," the immortal replied. "After all I suggested they go there."

Rose turned her attention back to her friend when it seemed he was just being his usual self. "Privacy, Jack." She said. "Some people like that."

He was about to reply to this when they heard the door of the TARDIS squeak open.

"Wha's gannin' on?" Jaime asked when everyone looked at her. She noticed Amy's eyes were wandering all over Jack and lingered on his rear end. 'Oh no.' Now it was very hard to ignore. And where was Ianto? He was probably minding the tourist information shop.

"We were wondering how your trip to Bliss went." Jack queried with a grin.

"Actually, we were wondering how you faired at UNIT." The Doctor asked, sending a glare at Jack.

Jaime sighed as she sat down at one of the computer workstations in the hub. "She got out jus' dandy, apart from havin' a wee severe cold. But she got over tha'. As for Bliss. It went swimmingly. Well, 'cept for an alien invasion!"

"What?" Jack and Rose exclaimed. Amy was listening intently.

"Och, dinnae worry. We saved the day...naked!"

Jack guffawed laughter, knowing it was something he would do. The Doctor shook his head and both Rose and Amy looked stunned while Mickey, Martha and Gwen were also listening now.

"Aye, I thought ye might like tha'." She said to Jack. "Oh, I also had help from a Chulan," Jaime continued her story. "Did ye know tha' the Chula Warriors are all female and have a double sex?" Obviously the Doctor and Jack knew, but the humans didn't.

"What do you mean? What double sex do they have?" Mickey asked and Jaime looked at him. "They have a vagina AND a penis!"

She turned her attention back to the immortal. "Of course Jack knew tha' cos he stole a Warship from one of them." Jack just smirked at this. "And then John told me tha' the male Chulan's dinnae dae much except breed. They lay eggs, like chickens!" She saw Jack wince at the mention of the male Chulan's laying eggs, which made her wonder.

"That is weird," Gwen spoke up. "But it would be handy. At least we wouldn't need to deal with back aches and morning sickness anymore!" Martha and Amy laughed. Mickey just looked disturbed.

"Speaking of, where is J.D?" Rose asked, a little grin on her face telling Jaime she knew what the Doctor knew.

"He's in the TARDIS." She replied casually. "He's a tad worn out after wha' we did today."

"Oh, I bet he is!" Jack exclaimed and guffawed more laughter. The teen grinned but her face was blushing away.

* * *

After spending some extra time at Torchwood, with Jaime once more checking on the baby TARDIS and Amy getting a guided tour of the underground base, the time travellers decided to head on. Rose took Amy to the kitchen to have a further discussion about Jack.

J.D sauntered into the console room with a grimace and sat down on the jumpseat next to Jaime. He noticed her looking at the Doctor as if she sensed he was upset or...was reading his mind! His brother was randomly flicking switches, staring down at the console with THAT look on his face.

"What's with the tension?" The Half-Time Lord queried.

"I think he's a wee bit miffed we didnae mention our naked escapades!" Jaime looked a tad sheepish so John put his arm around her shoulders. He was fine with it though, despite being 'injured' in the worst place possible.

"Yeah, with Charei." He said.

The Doctor glared at them. "It's not about your 'sexual exploits," he replied. "I'm fine with that. You can do 'it' anywhere you like. Not just in the console room. I'm more 'miffed', as you put it, that you took the TARDIS straight into UNIT. Anything could have happened."

"Aye, tha' kinda surprised me too because the entire Tower of London is TARDIS proof in the future." Jaime replied, thinking about the events of the TV version of 'The Day of the Doctor', then realised none of them could even remember what happened that day, not even herself.

"Yes. And now we know why that is don't we!" The Doctor admonished.

'Wait, what?' The teen looked at the Time Lord and then at John when she felt his sheepishness. She wondered what they remembered of that day, apart from the Queen, Melody, Zygons and UNIT.

"Uhh, Doctor..." She spoke up and John frowned at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Yes, what is it?" The Time Lord replied irritably. He had gone back to flicking random switches. Okay. She realised they were probably in the dog house but she had to suggest it.

"I think we should bring Rory on board!" The reply she got was a mixed one.

"What? Why?" J.D asked.

"Who's Rory?" The Doctor asked, clearly confused.

Jaime sighed, exasperated. "Doctor! He's Amy's fiancé. Ye met him at the hospital tha' time with the Atraxi."

"Oh yeah," he took on a thoughtful look. "Why do you want him on board? This is not going to be another Mickey situation is it?" He asked, turning back to Jaime and John.

"Nae," she shook her head. "Nae, nowt like tha'." Though he did die several times. Maybe that wouldn't happen in this Universe. "It's jus' Amy's gettin' distracted as an almost married woman. I mean, she was with Larry all night. And ye saw wha' she was like with Jack. She couldnae take her eyes off him."

"Really?" The Half-Time Lord sounded surprised. He hadn't been with them when Amy showed them the apartment. And he had been recuperating in the Medbay after returning from Bliss.

"Aye! But if she had Rory with her he could keep her on the straight and narrow. She loves him, she might no' show it, but she does."

The Doctor furrowed his brow. "Did HE drag Rory along with him?" He asked. Again, Jaime nodded her head.

The Doctor sighed. "Well then, we'll just have to pick up Rory."

He turned back to the console, put the co-ordinates in and flipped the lever for Leadworth 2010. When they landed both the Doctor and J.D were about to move to the door until Jaime stopped them.

"Nah, hold on ye two can stay here." They protested, exclaiming. "I know where he is. Knowing ye two, ye'd probably jump out of a cake or something." And no way was she letting THAT happen. She took a couple of steps towards the door, feeling their confusion, until she realised she could teleport to Rory. "Ye can take off, I'll be back as soon as I can." She vanished in a whirlwind leaving the Doctors to ponder what she meant.

Jaime re-appeared in a small cramped space, the faint sound of music and chanting coming to her ears.

"Where am I? Why's it so hot?" She muttered.

In the faint semi-darkness she could see somebody else opposite her. Fear washed off the figure and she could hear the panicked thoughts of said figure. It was a she and when Jaime skilfully read her mind she found her name was Lucy. Nice name! Wasn't the stripper's name Lucy? Jaime gasped in realisation. 'Oh no, no, no!' She thought. She couldn't have! Oh wait! She listened. The music, it was stripper music. Jaime groaned. How'd she manage to teleport into such a small space?

"Hello? Lucy, isn't it?" The Scot asked. This was too much for poor Lucy. She screamed really loudly, jumped up far too early and scrambled out of the cake still screaming. "Nice tae meet ye too!" Jaime muttered. She teleported out and popped up next to a stunned Rory.

The Stags were exclaiming while Lucy was still screaming and crying, being comforted by one of the Stags. The pale faced tearful Lucy spotted Jaime chilling against the bar next to Rory and screamed again.

"That's her!" She pointed at Jaime. "She just appeared out of nowhere!"

Seeing her, Rory jumped away on shock. "Jaime?" He uttered. The last time he saw her was on top of the hospital roof with the Doctors and Rose...two years ago!

The whole room had gone quiet, apart from Lucy's sobbing, and they were all staring at her. "Hello!" She said, feeling a tad intimidated.

"Ey up! What's another girl doing here?" Somebody with a Yorkshire accent spoke up. "Is she t'stripper too?"

"Och!" Jaime tutted and pushed herself away from the bar, staring at the man who spoke. He quickly sobered up and scarpered from the pub. The rest were confused why he left. "Sorry tae disappoint ye all, but nae. Ain't it past ye bed-times anyway?" She looked around with a smirk. "Everybody who isn't Rory Williams will go tae sleep." Jaime's voice was loud and echoed around the pub.

Rory watched, stunned, as everybody in the pub fell unconscious. "What happened?" He panicked. "What did you do?"

"Relax," she told Rory. "It's jus' a simple telepathic command. They'll wake up in the mornin' feelin' refreshed. And maybe they'll think twice 'bout objectifyin' women next time."

Rory stared, gobsmacked.

"As for ye!" Jaime grabbed Rory's arm, connecting to the TARDIS. "Ye'll be gannin' on a little adventure."

Only Rory pulled his arm out of her grasp. "What? You turn up out of the blue, make my friends and colleagues all sleep, then you criticise them for 'objectifying women' and you expect me to 'go on an adventure'? I'm getting married in the morning! I can't just up and leave!"

Jaime rolled her eyes. "Och, aye. I know all 'bout tha'. Amy hasnae shut up 'bout it!" She lied.

"Amy?" Rory panicked even more and she felt a hint of hurt wash off him. "Amy's with the Doctors?"

Oh, these two definitely needed to sort out their love life before they got married.

"Aye, she is!" She grabbed his arm again. "Oh. And when we get there, dinnae try tae impress the Doctor with ye knowledge of FTL and bigger dimensions."

Rory gasped. "How did y..."

"I know everything. Come along Rory!" And they Aeroported out of the pub before Rory could even protest.

They re-appeared in the TARDIS console room, only it looked different. It was still coral but there were very small details in difference she could see, like the jumpseat being new and a different shape. Rory looked around the huge room, taking it all in.

"Wait! This ain't the right TARDIS!" Jaime exclaimed.

"No, it isn't." Her own voice replied back and she realised there was the warning tingle in the back of her mind.

Looking around she spotted the figure standing in the doorway. An older version of her current self, perhaps in her mid to late twenties.

With wide eyes, Rory was staring from one Jaime to the other with his mouth open.

"You forgot to ask first didn't you!" She asked, grinning.

"Aye, with Rory blabbering away I was,.."

"Distracted?" Other Jaime finished and she nodded, reconnecting to another, closer TARDIS.

"B...but there are two of you!" Rory spluttered and both Jaime's looked at him.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies!" They both said to him before glancing at each other and giggling.

"That is...freaky!" Rory muttered.

"This is our TARDIS isn't it?" Jaime asked her older self and the Other nodded.

"Can you tell?"

"Aye, now I can." The TARDIS made a noise of protest. "Sorry, we'll be gannin' now."

They Aeroported again and this time landed in right TARDIS. Rory stumbled out of her grip and would have fallen over if J.D hadn't caught him.

"What took you so long?" The Doctor asked, flipping the lever for dematerialisation, the rotor going up and down.

"Took a wrong turnin'!" Jaime replied and rushed over to the console, typing in some co-ordinates.

"Do you mind telling us what you're doing?" He now asked.

Meanwhile Rory had gone very pale and it looked like he was going to be sick.

"Call Rose, tell her tae come in...and bring Amy with her." Jaime told the confused Time Lord.


	18. Something Fishy in Venice

"What's going on?" Rose asked once she and Amy rushed back into the console room, only to stop dead in her tracks when she spotted Rory sitting on the jumpseat. "Rory?" Rose exclaimed when she felt Amy's apprehension. "When did you get here?" The poor fella looked a tad shell shocked. He tried to say something until he shook his head. "Amy's just over there." The blonde pointed towards the ginger who was still standing beside the coral strut.

Rory turned to look at her and he smiled. "Amy!" He said, moving towards her.

Rose approached the console where it was being crowded by the Doctors and Jaime. "What's happening?" she asked. "You could cut the tension between them with a knife!"

Taking a look at the couple J.D noticed Amy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. This wasn't something she was expecting to happen.

"Jaime decided she wanted to bring Rory on board," the Doctor replied. "To keep Amy from getting distracted." He peered at the monitor, frowning. "Where are we going?" He now asked the teenager.

"We're takin' 'em tae Venice. In 1580. Maybe tha'll thaw the ice between 'em." Jaime replied.

Rose was quick to understand. "Wait! You're sending them on a date?" She asked and Jaime smiled.

"Well, let's hope they appreciate it," J.D spoke up. "Because they don't look very happy at the moment. Especially for a couple about to get married!"

Yes, Jaime had noticed the gulf between the couple and something needed to be done about it.

Amy had heard them talking and she stepped away from Rory to stare at the others. "You're sending us on a date?" She asked in disbelief.

"Aye," Jaime replied to her. "To Venice. Ye cannae get more romantic than tha'!"

But Amy pulled a face and Rose felt a hint of disgust from her. Meanwhile Rory was back to staring at his surroundings in wide-eyed wonder.

"How are you holding up?" J.D asked the nurse. "Tiny box, big room, do you want me to explain?"

Rory was about to say something until he noticed the warning glare from Jaime. "It's bigger on the inside. How is that possible?" He asked and John grinned.

"It's Time Lord technology. Basically it's Dimensionally Transcendental." The Half-Time Lord explained with great relish. This just made Jaime feel a tad guilty because Rory already knew that stuff. Rose and the Doctor felt it and wondered why she felt that way.

"So it's like another dimension?" Rory then queried.

The Doctor looked at him with a smile. "This one's smart," he said. "I like smart. Yes, Rory, it's another dimension." Now the Doctor chuckled. "You can definitely stay."

The humans scowled or went red at the compliment. The Half-Humans sighed or shook their heads as the TARDIS began to land.

* * *

The Time Travelling troupe, now with added nurse, exited the TARDIS into a busy market place. "Here we go, Venice." John spoke up, looking around at his surroundings.

Jaime looked at what was available on the stalls as they walked by before spotting the gondola's. She grinned and grabbed J.D's hand, rushing over to the gondola's soon after.

"Venezia, La Serenissima, Molto bene!" The Doctor uttered in Italian. "It's a completely impossible city, founded by refugees running from Atilla the Hun, no change there then, huts in the middle of marshland. But it becomes the city you see today!" He explained to his companions. "Constantly invaded, constantly flooding, constantly beautiful. You've got to love Venice!" Rose grinned at his excitable nature. "So many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova..." The Doctor gasped. "Hold on, what year did Jaime say we'd be in?"

"1580." Rose replied.

"Oh good. Casanova's not around for another hundred and forty-five years. Really don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken!" The Doctor muttered, looking for where Jaime and J.D could have gone.

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" A dumbfounded Rory asked.

"Seriously, you really don't want to know!" Rose told him with a shake of her head.

The Time Lord finally spotted them at the row of gondola's and he could hear John telling one of the gondoliers he was a gondola inspector.

"Oi! What are you two doing?" The Doctor shouted to them.

Jaime turned to him with a smile. "We're gannin' on a gondola ride!" She replied. "We'll be fine."

It was also a surprise and he wondered why she didn't want to go into the city, unless...it was an episode. "How life threatening is it?" He asked, causing Rory to panic.

"What? What's life threatening?"

"Only slightly," the Scottish teen replied. "Oh, and dinnae let Guido sacrifice himself." She spoke next before carefully getting onboard the gondola with John.

"Who's Guido?" Rose wondered.

"I've no idea. I'm more worried about it being 'slightly life threatening'." The Doctor replied.

"What's life threatening?" Rory continued to worry as they approached the city entrance. "Amy?"

The ginger sighed. "Don't worry. It's how they talk." She answered Rory.

They were suddenly stopped by a City Official who tried to prevent them from entering the city. He wanted proof of I.D, immigration papers and made some excuse about a plague and bodies piled high. Rose felt Rory's worry sky-rocket. With a smirk the Doctor pulled out his Psychic Paper and showed it to the Official. The man's eyes widened when he saw what was there.

"I am so sorry, Baron, Baroness," the Official addressed the Doctor and Rose. "I didn't realise."

Liking the fact the man had called her a Baroness, Rose smiled. "Not to worry, you were just doing your job." She told the Official.

"Sorry, but what is your job?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm checking for aliens," he said, worrying Rose and the Doctor for the moment. "Visitors from foreign lands."

"Right," the Time Lord smiled nervously. "And who told you about the plague? I thought it died out ages ago!"

The City Official shook his head. "Not out there," the man pointed towards the city across the water. "But thanks to the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri, we are safe. You may pass, Baron and Baroness Fabbro, Viscountess."

"Thank you!" The Doctor replied.

Noticing the man had called his soon-to-be wife a 'Viscountess', Rory took the Psychic Paper off from the Doctor to inspect what was on it. The Doctor was 'Baron Giovanni Fabbro', Rose was 'Baroness Rosa Fabbro', with their guest the 'Viscountess' and her...Eunuch? 'What?'

"Hold on," Rory followed after Amy. "According to this I'm your eunuch!" He said.

"Yeah, I'll explain later." The ginger replied almost nonchalantly. He nervously took hold of her hand and gently squeezed it. Amy just smiled but didn't look at him.

"So who do you think this Rosanna Calvierri is?" Rose asked the Doctor. "Making up lies about a plague."

The Time Lord smiled. That's what he loved about Rose. She always asked the right questions. "No idea," he replied. "But she sounds like a point of interest."

The four stopped walking when they heard a man shouting and watched as the man across the canal bothered a group of girls.

Rose shuddered. "Something isn't right." She muttered. The Doctor nodded, feeling it too.

The man continued to bother the girls until he was knocked down by one of them and was told by another fella to leave them alone. Sad and despondent the man walked away.

"What was that about?" Amy asked the Doctor and Rose, only when she turned to them they were gone. Rory looked confused.

"Where'd they go?" He asked and Amy shrugged. Maybe they could do some exploring while the Doctor did his thing.

* * *

As soon as they could see there was trouble, the Doctor and Rose were running towards it. They quickly reached the upset man, practically bumping right into him.

"Oops, sorry." Rose apologised. "Who are those girls?" She then asked.

The man looked at her as if she were stupid. "I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri School." He replied.

The Doctor raised a brow. There was that name again.

"We just got here." The Time Lord told the man as he put his arm around Rose's shoulders. "What's worrying so much you're trying to take your daughter out of school?"

The man looked at the strangers and felt he could speak to them without ridicule. "Something happens in there, something magical, something evil." He spoke, fear radiating off him. "My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face, like an animal."

Now this was definitely interesting! "I think it's time we met this Signora Calvierri," The Doctor spoke. "Show us the way."

He did show them the way and at the Doctor's insistence showed them other parts of the building. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. And this is Rose." The Doctor introduced with Rose giving a little wave. "And you?"

"Nice to meet you," the man replied. "You can call me Guido."

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a quick glance. So this was the Guido that Jaime wanted them to save. They found a blind spot where they couldn't be seen by the guards. And that was just perfect for the Doctor. He got Guido to cause a distraction and when he did, the Time Lord Soniced the side gates open. He and Rose sneaked into the school and down into the cellar that had three doors and a mirror.

The Doctor looked at the mirror, a cheeky grin appearing. "Hello handsome!" He muttered and began fixing his hair, ignoring Daughter-of-Mine peeking out from behind door number two.

"Doctor!" Rose laughed. "When you've finished preening perhaps you might want to investigate those doors."

"Nothing wrong with a bit of a preen, Rose." The Doctor replied, continuing to fix his hair before adjusting his tie.

"Doctor!" Rose suddenly said more urgently.

"It takes ages for my hair to look this good and..."

"Doctor, look!" The blonde pulled him away from the mirror and turned him around.

"Woah!" Stood not too far away were several girls wearing white gowns. "They weren't there before!"

"No, they just appeared." Rose told him, also staring at the girls. There was something off about them. She couldn't feel any of their emotions and all senses were telling her there was danger.

"Who are you?" One of the girls asked.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Hold on!" He returned to the mirror, looked at it, then looked back at the girls. "No! Oh, that's is brilliant!" He breathed.

*What is it, Doctor?* Rose asked in his mind.

*Have a look at this, Rose!* the Doctor pulled her towards the mirror and made her look at it.

"What do you see?"

"Just us two and..." Her eyes widened in realisation, double taking the mirror and girls. Finally she turned her attention to the Doctor. "Are they...Vampires?" She asked, her eyes still wide. "Real life Vampires?"

"Yes, it would seem so." The Time Lord told her.

The Vampire girls looked annoyed. "I'll ask you again, Signor, Signora. Who are you?" The same vampire girl asked. The girls seemed quite adamant to know who they were.

"Oh, yeah. Hold on!" The Doctor dug into his pockets for his Psychic Paper, only he couldn't find it. "Rose, have you got my Psychic Paper?" He asked.

"No, Doctor, I don't." The blonde replied. "I think Rory still has it."

The Doctor groaned at this. Why didn't he just give it back after looking at it? Oh, he hated starting from the beginning. "Right, so far we've established there are vampires in Venice," the Time Lord started to ramble. "But why cut off the whole city? What are you doing here?" He demanded.

That didn't scare the girls. "Leave now, Signor, Signora, or we shall call the Steward." All five vampires said at the same time followed by a cheeky grin. "If you're lucky."

"Uh-huh..." Rose furrowed her brow, that sense of danger rising.

Suddenly the vampire girls were hissing and baring their teeth while slowly advancing on the two intruders.

Eyes wide the Doctor pulled Rose closer to him. "Tell us the whole plan!" She suddenly shouted and she had to admit she didn't know why. Fear maybe?

"Uh, I don't think that's going to work!" The Doctor told her, pulling her backwards while the hissing girls continued their advance.

"What do you suggest then?" She asked.

"We...uh...RUN!" He said and they turned, running up the stairs, out of the building and to safety.

As soon as they felt they were far enough away from the school, Rose spoke up. "So that was a school, full of vampire girls!" She said. "Do you think they might have turned Isabella?"

The grim expression on the Doctor's face said it all. "It's quite possible that's happened. And if these girls are vampires, then it's also possible the Calvierri woman is one of them as well."

They heard their names being shouted and Amy and Rory ran towards them looking a tad panicked.

"We just saw a vampire!" Amy told them and then Rory said something but it was missed by Amy talking over him.

"Hold on, hold on, one at a time." The Doctor spoke to them. "Amy." He nodded to her.

The ginger seemed to smirk at Rory. "We saw a vampire. He was feeding on a flower girl." She told the Doctor and Rose. "When I followed him he just disappeared."

Looking at the Time Lord, Rose could tell his mind was going a thousand miles an hour. "Rory, the flower girl. In your medical opinion how was she?"

Rose noticed Amy scowl a little at Rory's inclusion and felt guilty for him. She herself had treated Mickey like shit and now Amy was doing the same.

As for Rory, he was panicking over the Doctor's question. "Oh...uh...she was still alive when we got to her. A bit dazed, complained of a headache. She went home saying she needed sleep."

"Early days." The Doctor mumbled, pacing. "Hold on!" He turned back to the couple. "Did you say your Vampire was a he?" Rory nodded his head and the Doctor groaned. "Looks like there could be two of them."

"Doctor!" Amy snapped. "Where did you two run off too?" She asked.

"Oh? We also met some vampires," the Time Lord replied with a raised brow.

"They were girls," Rose added, picking up the story. "Five very creepy girls."

"At the Calvierri School."

"Oh, good. More of them." Rory stated sarcastically but despite that he was worried and scared.

"Okay, so we have to find a way back in there!" The Doctor suddenly stated, thinking.

"What? Back in where?" Poor Rory was already confused and that didn't help matters with the Doctor. He gave the nurse an exasperated look.

"How do we do that?" Amy asked, smirking when she asked the right question and gotten praise from the Doctor.

"Ah, well now we have an ally. Allons-y!" The Doctor said, walking off with the two humans and Rose following.

* * *

They met up with Guido again and he invited the troupe into his home, where they began to figure out ways to get back into the school. Guido had a map of the school and he was showing them ways to get in. Amy suggested they needed someone on the inside and the Doctor realised she meant herself.

"No," he said rather sternly.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Amy replied.

"I think I do," the Doctor argued. "And I'd rather you didn't put yourself in danger."

Rose looked from the Doctor to Amy. "What were you going to suggest?" She asked the ginger.

"That we pretend I'm an applicant for the school to get inside. And then I help you out by opening the trapdoor." Amy replied but it seemed Rory didn't like the idea.

"Are you insane?" He shouted at his wife-to-be.

"We don't have any other choice." Amy argued back.

"He said no, Amy. Listen to him."

Guido, already annoyed with the arguing couple, suggested an alternative. He pointed to several barrels and told the Doctor he worked at the Arsenale, building warships. The Doctor groaned when he sniffed the barrels, realising it was gunpowder.

"You took barrels of gunpowder home with you?" Rose spoke up. "Most people just nick stationary."

"No, out of the question," the Doctor shook his head, once more pacing the room. "We're not using weapons."

"Then what do you suggest?" Guido bit. "We wait until they turn her into an animal?"

The Doctor just grimaced.

The room was quiet for the moment until Rose spoke. "What would Jaime do?" She wondered. "I'm sure she would have given us a clue by now." The Doctor just grunted and she felt confusion from Rory. "Or maybe she'd step in and want to rescue Isabella." The idea now taking form. "They'll be back on the TARDIS by now wouldn't they?"

"Yes, but I don't think she wants to be pulled into this situation." The Doctor answered.

Rose sighed, shaking her head.

"They'll probably be at it like rabbits!" Amy said making the Doctor and Rose wince at her use of words. Rory and Guido looked confused.

But now the Time Lord had a problem. He liked a good sneak-a-bout now and again, but he didn't want to put any of his companions or Rose in danger. There had to be another way to deal with this. And that's when the idea came to him.

"That's it. I'm going to request an audience with this Signora Rosanna Calvierri. Find out what she is."

Rose stared wide-eyed at his decision. "What?" She spluttered. "You can't!"

"I can and that's what I'm going to do."

"Then I'm going with you!" Rose argued only for the Doctor to shake his head. "Not this time, Rose. Stay here with Amy and Rory and keep them out of trouble."

Rory, Amy and Guido began to protest until the Doctor hushed them up. "No, I mean it. Stay put. Guido, I'll ask about Isabella, Rory, my Psychic Paper please." The nurse handed the paper back to the Time Lord.

Rose sighed. She could feel he was really worried about them and that usually caused the Doctor to get into the most trouble. "Okay, fine. We'll stay here." Rose hugged the Doctor. "Just keep yourself safe."

"Wellll...I can't promise you that, but I'll try." He grinned and kissed her on the forehead, then Rose stepped back and watched the Doctor leave the house.

"Great! Now what are we going to do?" Amy exclaimed angrily. "Do we really just sit and wait for him to come back? I've never seen him act that way before."

"He gets super-protective now and again." Rose told the ginger, remembering all the times he barely left her alone after certain close calls. Especially after a run in with the Waterhive, or after she got turned to stone, or after her face was stolen by The Wire or even after they were almost separated on Kroptor. "Can't have helped after Jaime said this was 'slightly life threatening'."

Rory realised something and looked at both females. "Hold on! Why did the Doctor ask her if it was 'life threatening'? And how did she know who Guido was? Is it part of her abilities?"

Guido, following the conversation, was getting increasingly confused and now felt shocked. Just who and what was this person that knew him?

"It's complicated." Amy brushed off Rory's question.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the ginger. "She's from a different universe," she told Rory. "And in her universe we only ever existed on a TV show."

Rory gasped. "Like fiction?" He asked and Rose nodded. "You're very good at this." She told the nurse.

"Yeah, well after what happened with Prisoner Zero I read all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes, bigger on the inside dimensions. Most of it was written by a Professor in Dundee."

Rose snorted. "Why didn't you tell the Doctor? He usually likes smart humans."

Rory stared at Rose. "Because Jaime told me not to! When she turned up she told me not to say anything because he didn't like being outsmarted."

Well, that was unusual.

Guido slammed his hand on the table, shocking the three time travellers. "I barely understood a word you're saying. It's all beyond me!" He said. "But what about my daughter? My Isabella. Is she lost to me forever?"

Rose could feel a growing sadness from the poor man. And around the edges it felt like depression. "Well," she grinned. "That's where I can help you." She pulled out something from behind her back and showed it to the group. It was the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver.

"You stole his Screwdriver?" Amy stated.

Rose shook her head. "I borrowed it. And I know enough on how to use it." She turned to Guido. "We are going to break your daughter out and we're gonna need your help." The two females ignored the groan of despair from Rory.

* * *

The Doctor returned to the Calvierri School for Girls. Only this time he wasn't sneaking in. He was going through the front door. Only as he was approaching the building he felt a telepathic knock and then an enquiring from his Half-Human twin.

*Yes, what is it?* The Doctor asked, sounding annoyed.

*We were just wondering how you're all doing?* J.D asked.

*We're fine. Why do you ask?* The Doctor bit back.

*Its just that Jaime sensed a change in the Timeline and said that roles have been reversed.*

The Doctor stopped, surprised. Nothing seemed to get past Jaime but what did she mean? In fact he'd been so het up he hadn't noticed the shift himself, but he couldn't see what had changed.

*Doctor? Doctor!* J.D called, panicked.

*Its fine, everything's going fine.* The Doctor replied and ended the call.

Now feeling a bit grim, the Doctor continued on and made it to the entrance. The two guards scowled at him and looked ready to chase him away. "What do you want?" One of them asked rather gruffly.

The Time Lord pulled his Psychic Paper out and showed it to the guards who suddenly stiffened. "I have an appointment with Signora Calvierri." The Doctor told them and was happy to be let through. He was then met by Carlo the Steward and was asked how he got in. So once again the Doctor produced his Psychic Paper and showed it to Carlo. "I would like to have a few words with Signora Calvierri." He told the Steward.

"Yes, right this way your Majesty." The man replied, sounding stunned. He led the Time Lord into the throne room. "I will let the Signora know you are here." The Steward said and the Doctor watched him with suspicion as he left the room.

His senses were on high alert as he looked around the huge room, spotting the throne and walking over to it. There was something about it that told him it needed a good scan. But when he went for his Sonic he found he had somehow misplaced it. The Doctor groaned and wondered how he might have lost it.

A door opened and closed and he was startled by a surprised female voice. "Oh hello, I was expecting the King of Sweden!" The Doctor turned to the woman who was obviously Signora Rosanna Calvierri. Possible vampire. She had long shoulder length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and she wore a dark purple 16th Century dress.

"Yes, well appearances can be deceptive." The Doctor replied, narrowing his eyes at Rosanna. Or should he say perceptive? Because there was definitely something...fishy...about her. "

Who are you?" Rosanna asked, narrowing her eyes with suspicion as she slowly approached the Doctor.

"I was wondering the same thing!" The Doctor replied, taking out his Psychic Paper.

"May I?" She reached over and took the paper, giving it a good look. The Doctor sniffed her discreetly, getting a faint aroma of fish and sea salt. Rosanna smirked. "Oh, now I see what got my Steward so excited." She handed the paper back to the Doctor who put it back in his pocket. "Psychic Paper? Do you really think that would work on me?" Signora Calvierri now said.

The expression on the Doctor's face turned into embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not very often that happens. But it's very perceptive of you."

Rosanna stepped back from the stranger feeling somewhat intimidated by him. The look in his eyes showed great age and wisdom beyond his years.

"Who and what are you?" The Time Lord asked.

He didn't notice the other figure slinking its way towards him until it was too late. He was hit very hard on the back of the head where he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. "Who is he Mummy?" Francesco asked his mother, looking from the Doctor to her.

"I don't know," Rosanna replied. "But I intend to find out. Take him down to the cellar."

Meanwhile, while the Doctor was heading for certain doom, Rose, Amy and Rory were beginning their breakout. Once Guido borrowed a gondola they used one of the canal entrances that Rose apparently felt was useful. There was a pathway that led to a couple of stairs and a door.

"This is the way," Rose said. "Stop here."

Guido stopped the gondola and watched as the three humans jumped onto dry land. "Good luck Ms Rose." He said to the female who was in charge.

"Thank you, Guido. We'll be back and hopefully with your daughter." Rose told him and she and Amy walked up the path. Only Rory hesitated at the gate feeling very unsure. Rose felt his fear and looked back at him. "Aren't you coming?" She asked, frowning.

"What if we get in trouble?" He said. Amy snorted as she leaned against the wall.

Smiling, the blonde approached Rory. "But that's what this is. Trouble! The Doctor once said that trouble is the bits in between. This is trouble and we get into it a lot." That didn't seem to ease his worries though. "Look, it's your first time you've ever travelled with us, it's scary, frightening. First time I saw the inside of the TARDIS I couldn't believe it. Mickey, my boyfriend at the time, he was taken by the Nestene and duplicated. He was petrified. But you should see him now. He toughened up and now he defends the Earth when we're not there." She held her hand out towards Rory. "I'm not asking you to be like Mickey. Just bite back the fear and come with us." Rory gulped and took her hand. Amy was glaring at them. "As the Doctor should say: allons-y!"

They walked up the stairs and Rose pulled out the Sonic, using the right setting on it. There were several sparks which caused the electrical current to break, along with the door opening. Amy saw Rose wince and put her hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No...yes..." Rose muttered. "The Doctor's in trouble. Come on." They entered the school and did their best to hide in the shadows.

* * *

The Doctor's brown eyes shot open in panic and tried to stand up after he was given a hard slap to the face. Only he found he couldn't move. His wrists had been securely tied to the arms of the chair. He groaned painfully, realising, not for the first time, that he was in serious trouble. Stood before him was Signora Calvierri and he felt he knew what she was now. But she'd been joined by an equally smelly person of the same kind.

"Who are you?" Rosanna interrogated the Doctor and he narrowed his eyes.

He could answer her questions though he needed enough to know what they were. Though he didn't really need to ask. "I should be asking you the very same question," the Time Lord replied, struggling in the chair. "But I don't think I need to! You're from Saturnyne. You and him," the Doctor nodded at Francesco, noticing the nervous glance from them. "You're a long way from home, 'Sister of the Water'."

Rosanna was very nervous now. She didn't like other people knowing what she was. "If you're not from Earth then where are you from?" She asked.

Feeling her nervous energy the Doctor shook his head. "No, I'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer..." From where he was hovering off at the side Francesco sneered at the stranger's cheekiness. "You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, although it does manipulate the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing you for the first first time, like in a mirror perhaps, the brain doesn't know what it's seeing, so it leaves it blank, giving no reflection."

Rosanna and Francesco stared stunned and in disbelief. "What do you want to know?" She finally asked, wondering where this man was from. Despite looking calm she was quite disturbed by all this.

"Where is Isabella?" The Doctor demanded, giving her the Oncoming Storm glare.

Rosanna sent a confused glance to her son before looking at the Doctor again. "Who?"

That wasn't the right thing to say. "You know who," he growled. "She was one of the latest to be accepted into this school. No doubt she's like the rest of your Vampire Girls!"

Oh! Now she remembered. She looked to Francesco again remembering him saying something about a man bothering the girls. It was probably the girl's father again. "Yes, Isabella has long been changed but she's only at the halfway mark," Rosanna explained. "See, this is how it works. First we drink their blood until they're dry. Then we fill them with our blood. It rages through the body like a fire, changing them until there's not one bit of humanity left. And we do it in this very chair."

The Doctor grimaced at this, not liking the sound of it one bit. The pain and horror those girls must go through! He had to find a way to stop them.

"Now tell me who you are?" Rosanna asked him sweetly.

"I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey." The Doctor told her, watching for a reaction. He heard Francesco gasp and Rosanna glanced at her son with wide eyes, looking troubled. Yep, there it was!

"The old eyes in a young body. I should have figured it out. What's a Time Lord doing here? On Earth? Don't you and your people oversee everything from your planet? Normally Time Lords don't interfere with time. Why are you here?" Rosanna asked, clearly shaken and stunned to be in the presence of an actual Time Lord.

Narrowing his eyes the Doctor wondered why she was talking as if Gallifrey still existed. Something about this wasn't right. "Because I am," he growled angrily. "Why are you here?" He shot the question back at her.

"We ran from the silence." She admitted, looking troubled. Francesco shifted nervously.

The Doctor noticed all this and he realised he'd heard of the silence before. Prisoner Zero mentioned it in the hospital. "The silence?" He inquired, confused.

"There were holes, vortex-like. Some were tiny, some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw world's and people, and through others we saw the silence and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours but the hole snapped shut. We are lost with no way back home. This world feels different and we believe Saturnyne to be lost."

Now the Doctor could fully understand. They were not from this universe. Either of them. "Wait, are you saying you're from a different dimension? But that's impossible. The walls of the universe should be closed off!"

Rosanna narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. "Yes. I suppose we are." She sounded disturbed. "Why do you insist that the walls are closed?" She didn't know much about Time Lords, apart that they could Time Travel and jump universes in a whim.

The Doctor quickly shut his mouth. They didn't know about Gallifrey. How could they when they came from a different dimension where the Time War apparently never happened.

"So I take it you want Earth to become Saturnyne Mark Two." He counter-asked instead.

Rosanna smirked at him causing the Doctor to shudder. She had an idea. "And maybe you can help me," she spoke. "We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?"

He stared at the fishy vampire in disbelief. Was she really asking for his 'help' to take over the world? No, he couldn't have that. Not on his watch. The Doctor shook his head. "Nope, no way. That's highly impossible. It wouldn't work. A Time Lord and a fish? No, I'm 'taken', as the humans would say." He felt anger radiate off the fish vampire and she huffed, turning away, glancing at her son who also looked less than impressed.

"Typical of the Time Lords. You sit there lording over time but when a species asks for help you shoot them down." Rosanna snapped. "You're right, we're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while you sit there. philosophising."

Raising a brow at her rant the Doctor could feel himself getting angry as well, the Oncoming Storm bubbling away. He once again tried to escape from the chair. "This ends today!" He warned with a growl. "Believe me, I will tear down the house of Calvierri, stone by stone. And do you know why? Because this planet is protected by me, the Doctor...hah!" He threatened quite fiercely.

Rosanna didn't take that lightly. Her anger flared as she approached the Doctor. "And how will you do that when you're dead?" She studied his neck hungrily. "I'm sure a Time Lord's blood will taste exquisite."

His eyes widened and he further struggled in the chair.

"We'll drain you dry. What's one less Time Lord in the universe!"

"Now wait just a minute!" The Doctor panicked. "There's a good reason why you shouldn't feed from me. I'd probably taste horrible..."

Not listening to him she got her son to hold the protesting Doctor's head to the side. "Mother, when you drink from him, may we share? I'm so thirsty." Francesco asked.

"Of course, darling." Rosanna replied, leaning down towards the Doctor and couldn't restrain herself and further.

She bit his neck and he yelled out in pain, the sting brief but could feel his blood leaving his body, just like the time Florence used her straw to assimilate his blood. He closed his eyes and gripped the arms of the chair.

Seconds later he heard the door slam open, followed by the furious cry of a voice he didn't expect to hear ever again. "Get away from him you BITCH!" Rose spat venomously.

The Doctor opened his eyes in time to see both Francesco and Rosanna blasted back and away from him. The telekinetic blast was so strong that Francesco hit the wall with a sickening crack. He was unmoving after that and the Doctor only hoped he was just knocked out. Meanwhile Rosanna's perception filter had been busted so much she kept flitting between humanoid and giant Crayfish.

Rose came into his view. "Doctor! Are you okay?" She panicked, looking at the two puncture marks on his neck.

"Oh my god. What is that thing?" Rory shouted, staring at the alien Crayfish.

"Never mind that, just get me out of here!" The Doctor protested. Rose pulled the Sonic from her pocket and he scowled at it. So that's where it went! "You stole my Screwdriver!" The Doctor practically accused.

"I only borrowed it." Rose told him. "And maybe that was a good thing!"

The Sonic buzzed and as soon as he was released from the chair the Doctor sprang up and took his Sonic back. "What are you doing here Rose?" He now angrily demanded. He'd left her, Amy and Rory with Guido, the only other responsible adult. Where was he?

"Oh, that's gratitude for ya!" She said, also sounding angry.

An equally angry screech came from the Crayfish in the corner and it battered its perception filter for it to work again.

"Never mind your domestic!" Amy shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

The Doctor agreed, but instead of going the way they originally came they ran a different way.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked from beside the Doctor, knowing he was going the wrong way.

"I don't know!" He replied. "This way just seems right."

But they soon found their way blocked by the snarling Vampire Girls. "Who are you?" They inquired. When the Time travellers tried to go back their way was blocked by more Vampire Girls. "What are you doing here?" They demanded.

"We're surrounded!" Rory panicked.

He was right. When the Doctor looked from one group of girls to the other he felt they wouldn't get passed them without being bitten.

"Duck!" Rose shouted and he could see she was getting read to use her Telekinesis again.

He grabbed Rory and Amy, pulling them down to the ground. With a loud ye'l, Rose once again blasted away the enemies. They flew backwards with cries of surprise.

"Wow, that is really handy." Amy spoke up, impressed.

The Doctor grunted and they were about to run when another girl got in their way. "Back off!" Rose growled in warning. "I'm not afraid to use this!" She held up her fist.

"No, I can show you the way out!' The girl told them and the Doctor narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He asked. "How can we trust you?"

The girl shivered. "My name is Isabella," she told them and did notice their reactions. "Please follow me."

Isabella lead them through corridors and back the way Rory, Amy and Rose had come. They found the door they used to get in, so Rory and Amy ran out first, followed by Rose. The Doctor had taken hold of Isabella's hand, but when they neared the door and saw that it was bright outside she pulled back from him.

The Doctor frowned at her. "Don't you want to come?" He asked.

Poor Isabella looked sad. "I can't. The sun hurts my skin so much." Oh, of course. Even vampire fish couldn't handle bright lights like the sun. "Just go!" She said, panicked a little when she heard hissing.

"Oh, Isabella. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I'm not leaving you behind!" He said and quickly took his coat off, using it to cover her up.

They both ran down the steps and into the safety of the gondola. Rose saw the hissing Vampire Girls before the door was slammed shut.

* * *

Once more they were back at Guido's with Rose using the Sonic to eradicate the bite marks on the Doctor's neck after instructing her. Isabella was sitting in a dark corner being fussed over by her father.

"What if you turn into one of those...things?" A worried Amy asked the Time Lord.

He shook his head though. "Nah, not gonna happen. It requires total exsanguination of the blood, then they replace it with their blood. Their victims begin to change, becoming less human over time."

In the corner Isabella sobbed, remembering the pain. "What do you mean?" Guido demanded because it didn't sound like something from his world.

Rose sat down beside the Time Lord. "What are they, Doctor?" She asked him. "And why do they look like some sort of crustacean?"

"Vampires that look like fish!" Rory put in. "Fishy vampires!" He had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well, maybe..." The Doctor sat back with a grim expression, scratching at the side of his face. "They're Saturnites, from the planet Saturnyne. Their seas are apparently like Earth's. But in this case they're not from this universe."

Rose sat up straight when she heard this. "What do you mean, a different universe?" She asked.

"It means they're from a different dimension. They came through via a dimension portal, only it closed and they were trapped in this universe. Now they're recreating their species by using human girls. But there's something else I'm not getting. Something I'm missing!" The Doctor stood up and began to pace about again.

"What? What is it Doctor?" Rose asked him. "And where did a dimension portal come from?"

"Hush, I'm thinking!" The Doctor mumbled, running his hands through his hair.

"It's the school thing I don't understand." Said a still disbelieving Rory.

"Still thinking here!" The Doctor mumbled again, continuing to pace. Soon the thought came to him and he stopped. "Ah-ha!" He whirled on the three humans, Rose and Isabella.

"They flee from something frightening. It scares them so much they run through a dimension portal and end up here. Next she closes off the city with an excuse of the plague. One by one she starts changing people into creatures like her in order to start a new gene pool." Rose could see he was on a roll as she listened. Oh, she always loved this bit. "Got it. But what next? They come from the sea. They can't survive forever on land. So what's she got to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable. She told me 'I shall bend the heavens to save my race'. Bend the heavens...bend the heavens." He muttered, running his hands through his hair once more. He stopped and his eyes widened in realisation. "Oh!" He breathed in horror. "Oh, no way! She's going to sink Venice."

Hearing this, an equally horrified Guido stood up. "She's going to sink Venice?" He asked and Rose could feel panic, disgust from him.

"And repopulate it with the girls she already transformed." The Doctor added.

"You can't just repopulate somewhere with just women," Rory argued. "You need blokes."

"Good thinking Rory," the Doctor nodded. Amy snorted when she noticed Rory grinning at the compliment. "If she's got blokes where would she keep them?" The Time Lord wondered.

Rose was quick thinking. "She'd have to keep them in the water, lots of it. And what does Venice have..." She left the question open in order for the Doctor to finish off, hopefully.

"Canals!" He practically shouted, startling everyone but Rose. "Oh, Rose, you're brilliant!" The Doctor said, hugging her. "Perhaps only the male offspring survived the journey here. Who knows how many children she's got, swimming around in those canals, waiting for mum to make them compatible girlfriends." The Doctor shuddered at this until he heard a thumping sound above them. "What was that?" He wondered.

"The people upstairs are very noisy." Amy muttered.

"There aren't any people upstairs." Guido replied.

Isabella seemed to know what it was because she was suddenly clinging to her father, sobbing.

"Then what the hell is that noise?" Rose asked, worried.

"Is it the Vampires?" Rory also worried.

"Not vampires. Fish from Space." The Doctor corrected him.

Suddenly one of the windows were smashed in, making Isabella scream. All the Vampire Girls tried to pile in but Rose held them back telekinetically.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory was in full panic mode.

The Doctor used his Sonic on the them which made them change their appearance. Rose gasped, almost losing concentration, and in turn caused one of the girls to have an aneurysm and die.

*Careful Rose!* the Doctor told her, sensing her upset.

"What happened to them?" Guido demanded, keeping his daughter very close to him.

"There's nothing left of them, not one bit of humanity." The Doctor growled angrily. "They've been fully converted."

The Doctor made the decision to run, grabbing Rose and shoving Amy and Rory in front of him. They managed to escape the house and the Doctor thought Guido and Isabella had followed. Instead they'd stayed behind to deal with the Vampire fish themselves.

"Guido, what are you doing?" He shouted, trying to open the door. It was locked and with the door being wood the Sonic didn't work. "Guido, don't do this!" He continued to shout and then took a couple of steps back from the house. "Guido!"

Standing behind the Doctor, Rose remembered Jaime's words about Guido sacrificing himself. But how? Then she remembered the barrels of gunpowder he had and gasped. "He's going to blow them up!" Rose shouted and ran towards the house before the Doctor could stop her.

"No, Rose!" He shouted as she phased through the door. "ROSE!" He shouted louder, eyes wide with panic, hearts beating little quicker. "RO-,"

The house blew up, blasting the Time Lord off his feet and he ended up laying in the debris of the blown up home. He was quick to recover, jumping back to his feet, staring at the the remains in wide-eyed horror. "No, no, no, no, no!" He mumbled, running his hands through his hair. "I can't...not again...ROSE!" He shouted her name. "ROSE!"

"It's okay, Doctor. I'm here!" A voice said from behind him and he whirled around to see that Rose was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. She groaned as she stood. "I hate teleporting!" She muttered.

The Doctor rushed to her and gathered her up in a hug. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" He admonished his Rose. "Do you realise how stupid that was?"

Yes, she did actually. She'd only had seconds before Guido blew the place up. And with all her defences currently down she was blasted by his emotions. "It's okay, I'm fine, Doctor." Rose told him only for him to pull back from her and hold her by the shoulders.

"No, it's not 'okay', Rose. Promise me you won't do that to me again."

Rose sighed. "Okay, Doctor, I promise I won't do it again. I won't run into any burning or about-to-blow-up buildings again."

"Good!" Apparently satisfied he pulled her back towards him and kissed her deeply.

Rose put her arms around the back of his neck and went with the flow. It seemed to last quite a bit until Rose pulled back, needing to breath. "Wow!" She gasped.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed until he realised something. "What about Guido and Isabella?" He asked.

Rose shook her head sadly. "I couldn't get to them in time." She replied and he hugged her in a bid to comfort her.

* * *

Amy and Rory continued to run until a loud thunder-crack halted them in their steps. They noticed the sky had gone dark. "I don't think that's a normal thing." Amy muttered. "It's just too sudden!" She ran back the way they came, ignoring Rory's calls. So he ran after Amy and the couple soon bumped into a panicked Doctor and Rose running the opposite way.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, confused.

"Rosanna's initiating the final phase." The Doctor growled a reply and Rose glanced at him.

"We need to stop her," Amy butted in. "Come on." She was about to run when the Doctor caught her.

"No, just a minute. You two are going back to the TARDIS." He told her coolly.

"But you ju..."

"There's no 'buts', Amy," the Doctor angrily raised his voice at her, his brown eyes dark and stormy. "When I tell you to get back to the TARDIS, you do it. Now go!"

Looking at how angry he was, Amy felt suddenly frightened and ran away. "Thank you!" A slightly nervous Rory said and followed after his wife-to-be.

Rose looked at the Doctor, feeling blasts of his anger despite having brought her defences back up. That was the Oncoming Storm. Nobody could escape from that. "Was that really necessary?" She asked the Doctor.

"Come on!" He ignored her, too angry to fire back.

They ran back to the Calvierri School and entered the front door just as it was beginning to spot. They stormed into the throne room where the Doctor went straight for the throne, Scanning it with his Sonic. Just as he suspected, there was mechanical gears and works in the chair. "I knew there was something fishy about this." He said and Rose giggled at his pun. The Doctor grinned when he realised what he'd just said.

"You're too late," they heard Rosanna call and they looked up at her. "Such determination. Just to save one city."

Rose could tell the Saturnite was very angry. Of course, her plans were being foiled by the Doctor, but this anger felt rather personal.

"And you have the gall to bring that human back here. She murdered my son!" Rose gasped and the Doctor glanced at her. Turns out Francesco died after all.

"I'm sorry," Rose apologised. "I didn't mean to. I've yet to stabilise my abilities." The Doctor put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Save your apologies," Rosanna spat. "Now you can watch as my people take their new Kingdom."

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "The girls have gone, Signora." He told the Saturnite and he could sense she was shocked as well as upset.

"You're lying." She said.

"Would we even be here if I was?" He shot back. "Rosanna, help us. There are two hundred thousand people in this city."

But Rosanna was having none of it. She was angry, upset and determined. "So save them!" She snarled and stormed away.

Rose looked anxious as she bit at her thumbnail. "What do we now, Doctor?"

"Now?" He looked at Rose. "We figure out how to save Venice." Suddenly the whole building shook dangerously.

"What was that?" Rose asked after she almost tumbled over.

"Oh, nothing. Just an Earthquake."

Her eyes widened at this. "An Earthquake? Doctor, what the hell did she do?"

"She's manipulating the elements. It can trigger Earthquakes. But we shouldn't worry about them."

"Why not?" Rose was confused.

The Doctor growled as he turned his attention back to the throne. "Rose, you've seen what happens when there's been a sea based Earthquake." He told her and it got her thinking.

Then she gasped and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, she's going to trigger a Tsunami!" Rose said.

"Got it in one," the Doctor congratulated only to groan seconds later. "Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked it. We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub. And I'm guessing it's also the generator."

"But Jaime can manipulate the elements as well," Rose said. "Maybe she can..."

"No, Rose. We're doing it our way. And I think I know exactly where the generator is."

They ran out of the school where it was raining buckets and to another part of the building. It was a clock tower and they could hear the bells clanging loudly. "Oh, pipe down!" The Doctor used the Sonic to reduce the noise.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked the Time Lord.

"I'm going to climb up there and stop it." He replied.

"Doctor..." She worried and Doctor felt it.

"Don't worry, darling. I've climbed radio towers and been to the very top of the Empire State Building. I'll be fine." He kissed her and began to climb the clock tower.

An anxious Rose watched him go to the very top where there was a gold sphere. The rain was making it very hard for her to see what was going on. "Come on," she muttered over the crash of thunder. "Come on, Doctor." The rain was beginning to stop and whatever he did was causing the storm clouds to dissipate until they completely disappeared.

*You did it!* Rose called up to the Doctor. *Do you need help to get down?* She asked and heard him chuckle in her mind.

*No, I can get down just fine.* He replied.

Rose watched with trepidation as she watched the Doctor carefully climb back down the clock tower. When he was back on terra firma Rose pounced on him with a hug and a squeal.

"Alright, alright!" The Doctor hugged her back. "But we have to find out where she's gone." Rose knew he mean Rosanna so they ran back into the building, the Doctor using the Sonic to scan for the Saturnite.

They found her outside, stripped to her underwear, about to jump into the canal. "No, no, no, no!" The Doctor growled. "Rosanna!" He shouted.

"One city to save an entire species." She angrily shouted back at the Time Lord. "Was that so much to ask?"

"I told you, this planet is protected. I couldn't let you destroy it for your own gain."

This only angered her and she sneered at his reply. "Tell me, Doctor. Will your conscience carry the weight of a dead race? Remember us. Dream of us."

"No, don't." The Doctor shouted when she was about to jump into the canal. Only nothing happened. She was left hanging over the already bubbling water.

"What's going on?" Rosanna shouted angrily. "Let me go!" She began to struggle and when the Doctor looked back at Rose he could see she was also beginning to struggle as she held Rosanna in a telekinetic grip. He turned his attention back to the Saturnite.

"It's okay. If you stop struggling you'll be okay. Just listen to me!" He pleaded. "In answer to your question about a dead race being on my conscience? I can't let that happen. Not again."

Rosanna furrowed her brow. "What do you mean, 'again'?" She asked.

"You're from a different universe," the Doctor told her. "There's things you don't know about me, about Gallifrey. And...the Time War."

Rosanna was confused. "What Time War?" She asked.

The Doctor grimaced before beginning the story of The Last Great Time War, how the Time Lords and Daleks fought each other, how the war effected other Galaxies, how he took the decision in ending the Time War and destroying his own planet in the process. "I'm a Time Lord, but I'm the last of the Time Lords." The Doctor ended the story.

At this, Rosanna laughed bitterly. "And I'm the last of mine. We make quite a pair!"

"Doctor!" Rose called. "I can't hold on for much longer!"

When the Time Lord looked back at Rose he saw that she was now using both hands to hold onto Rosanna. And what was even more worrying was the trickle of blood from her nose through the over-use of telekinesis. He had to act fast.

"You're forgetting we're time travellers," he spoke to Rosanna. "And even though it's a different universe there'll be another Saturnyne out there, waiting. Let me help you!" As he carefully neared Rosanna he could see she was re-thinking her decision.

"Help me, Doctor!" She pleaded.

The Time Lord sprang forward and pulled Rosanna away from the canal. They both landed on the ground in a heap. Rose fell backwards on her arse and put her hands over her forehead when she realised she had a headache.

Rosanna sat up and looked at the Doctor. "Even if you do find this Universe's Saturnyne, it'll be useless. I'm stuck looking like a human. My perception filter was busted when she used her powers on me."

The Doctor smiled. "Not to worry, I can easily fix that." He said.

Rosanna watched as the Doctor sprang to his feet and raced over to Rose, checking her over with caring concern. She could see that he loved the human very much. Though she did think it was odd considering Time Lords were a long lived species. After gathering up her clothes Rosanna followed the couple back into the school.


	19. Time Travelling Taxi Service

Amy and Rory stood outside the TARDIS waiting to be let in, and also waiting for the Doctor and Rose. A couple of minutes ago the storm had ended and the marketplace was calm once more. Hard to believe they'd been running around, panicking like headless chickens. Rory tried to talk to Amy but with the mood she was in she kept brushing him off. She'd never been on the Doctor's bad side before and she didn't want to be there again.

"Amy, I only just..."

"No, I said not right now." The ginger snapped at him, scowling.

"Okay, fair enough." Rory muttered and stepped away from the TARDIS, looking across the water at the other city.

Behind him Amy grimaced and looked a tad guilty. She wanted to apologise but she didn't think she could say anything. She heard the Doctor and Rose chatting and looked around to see that they had returned from the city. But with a little unexpected company.

"I don't believe it!" Amy muttered, her eyes wide. "What's the giant fish Vampire doing here?" Rory was back at her side, his eyes wide.

"It's okay," Rose spoke up. "The Doctor's going to take her home to Saturnyne."

"It's not home." Rosanna replied. "It's my planet, but a different version of it. It should do though."

Amy backed away from the Saturnite as the Doctor began to open the TARDIS door.

"What were you doing waiting out here for?" He asked the couple. "Didn't you knock?"

"We did," Rory replied, also keeping well away from Rosanna. "But nobody answered."

"Maybe they really are at it like rabbits." Rose said.

The Saturnite followed the conversation. Apparently there was yet another couple in the TARDIS, which she suspected to be a lot bigger inside. Though she did have to wonder what the hell a police box was.

When the Doctor opened the door Amy stormed in, followed by Rory. They passed through the console room and into the rest of the TARDIS.

"Amy, wait!" Rory called but sighed seconds later. "Alright, fine. Maybe I can get the Doctor to drop me off where Jaime found me." Rory muttered, turning away.

Something in his voice made Amy stop and looked back at him. It made her feel guilty.

"I'll just say you've..."

"Stay!" Amy called, walking towards him. "With us, just for a bit." She took hold of his hands. "I want you you to stay!"

Rory frowned at her. "Are you sure?" He asked as the TARDIS dematerialised. "You've just been so cold to me lately."

Amy winced, wondering if she could tell him she was having wedding day jitters. "Come on," she said. "We should have a talk." Amy led him to what she knew was the Entertainment/TV room and opened the door. What they saw in there was completely unexpected.

The TV was on, showing an episode of a TV series they'd never seen before. Though it wasn't being watched. Lying on the sofa was John, who had his trousers and underwear around his ankles, and was moaning, groaning and whimpering, his eyes closed. Sat above him was Jaime, her left fist closed. They could hear a faint buzzing noise.

"Oh, Rassilon, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!" John whimpered, bucking...or was at least trying too.

"Oh my god!" Rory uttered, his eyes wide. He tried to cover Amy's eyes but she pushed his hands away.

Jaime heard his voice and suddenly she was standing in the blink of an eye, facing them with crackling energy as if she was being threatened. Frightened, Rory hid behind Amy.

Having been denied, J.D groaned and opened his eyes. And realised what was going on. "Shit!" He uttered, quickly standing up and pulling his trousers and underwear on. "When did you get back?" He asked, his face red with embarrassment and so was Jaime's once she calmed down.

"Just now!" A smirking Amy replied.

"Come on," John took Jaime's hand. "Let's go." They rushed out of the room leaving Amy and Rory to whatever they had in mind.

They'd been watching this universe's Broadchurch: Series One after a completely random thought came to Jaime's mind. If David Tennant wasn't an actor in this universe, then was there a Broadchurch? As it turned out there was. But the role of Detective Inspector Alec Hardy was played by Christopher Eccleston instead. Ellie Miller was still played by Olivia Colman. They watched five episodes of it until they'd gotten a bit distracted.

When they entered the console room Jaime stopped and gasped. The Doctor was crouched by Rosanna Calvierri, using his Sonic to fix her perception filter. He stood up, putting his Sonic away.

"There you go, all fixed." He said to the Saturnite. "You won't be stuck in the shape of a human anymore."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rosanna replied, noticing two new people had joined them. And one of them looked like the Doctor.

"Hello, who's this then?" J.D asked Rose and the Doctor.

Before either of them spoke up, Jaime did first. "Wha' the hell are ye daein' bringin' the fish vampire on board?" She demanded and John's eyes widened, taking a quick step back from Rosanna. He'd heard the whole story from Jaime whilst on the gondola. "And she's supposed tae be dead! Jumped intae the canal full of her offspring!"

Rosanna raised her brows at the teenager. "Clearly I'm still here!" She replied.

Jaime turned to the Time Lord. "Doctor! Wha' did ye dae?" She asked. "She killed Isabella, pushed her intae the canal for her offspring tae eat." Waves of confusion hit her.

"Fascinating!" Rosanna muttered. "A psychic who can see multiple endings."

Jaime scowled at her. "And ye can shut up. Why ain't ye perception filter turned on? I dinnae want tae look at ye prawny, smelly face while ye here."

Now that really surprised them all.

"Jaime, what do you mean?" J.D asked her. "It IS on. I can't even see what she actually looks like."

"Nae, it ain't," Jaime contradicted and it looked like she was going to punch the Saturnite in the face until the Doctor stepped in.

"Jaime, calm down." He told her off and pulled her over to the jumpseat, making her sit on it. "The only thing I can think of why you can see her actual shape is because you're an Omni-Psychic."

Well that would make sense. But what was worse about this was her smell. Not to mention she was dripping all over the grating. Hearing she was an All-powerful, Rosanna gasped and stared at Jaime in amazement. The teenager shuddered.

"Wha' 'bout Guido?" She asked next. "If ye saved her, then ye must have saved him!" Jaime stared at the grim looking Time Lord and he could feel her reading his mind. "Ye...didnae save him?" Maybe his death was like Gwyneth's. Maybe it was a fixed point and meant to happen.

"We couldn't," the Doctor replied. "We tried. As for Isabella. She wasn't fed to the the Saturnyne offspring. She died with her father."

Jaime gasped and jumped to her feet. "How the hell did ye get her out of the school?" She asked, but her eyes fell on the Doctor's coat lying carelessly on the coral strut. Images played in her mind. "Och, tha' were handy!" She breathed in awe.

"What is she seeing?" An equally awed and amazed Rosanna asked, slowly approaching Jaime. She couldn't believe she was in the presence of an actual All-powerful. They were rare, really rare.

Jaime dodged the insect-like arm when Rosanna tried to touch her. "Back off!" She growled threateningly. "And stop starin' at me like ye want tae eat me!"

But Rosanna still approached her, so with a snarl Jaime blasted the vampire prawn back with a round of electrified telekinesis. Rosanna screeched in shock as she fell against the ramp.

"Jaime!" The Doctor admonished as he went to check on Rosanna, while J.D held her against him, trying to calm her down. He could feel and sense she was very angry. Bristling even.

"Why did ye save her, then bring her with ye?" Jaime angrily shouted, trying to struggle out of his hold.

"Because we're taking her back to her planet!" The Doctor answered back patiently.

"How?" She bit back. "Saturnyne was taken by the silence. It's gone."

Rosanna gasped and looked at the Doctor. "How can she see what happened in another universe?" She asked and looked at Jaime. "You can see into other universes?"

From where she sat on the jumpseat Rose felt a hint of confusion from Jaime.

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably and J.D held Jaime closer to him. "Well...whatever you saw in your universe happened differently in this one." The Doctor was careful as he spoke to Jaime. He didn't want Rosanna knowing she'd watched it on TV. "Rosanna and her offspring came from a different universe via a dimension portal. The Saturnyne of this universe still exists."

Jaime stared with her mouth wide open. It was something she hadn't expected to hear. And she kept forgetting there were no cracks in this universe. Apart from dimension portals? This was new and somewhat worrying in a way. Her Time Lord mind was giving her a lot of info on them.

"So are you displaced too?" Rosanna asked her.

"Wha? A dimension portal? How did one of those open?" Jaime asked the Doctor, ignoring the vampire fish. "Who could be messin' with 'em?"

"I've no idea. I'm not sure what's going on. But when we figure it out it's going to stop." The Doctor replied.

John let go of Jaime when the TARDIS materialised and landed on Saturnyne.

"End of the line." The Doctor spoke up and opened the door. Outside he could see it was mostly water, though there was land.

Rosanna sniffed the air and sighed, memories of home came flooding in. "Thank you, Doctor." She said. "What about my offspring?"

"Oh, they'll be left behind on the planet once we dematerialise again."

Rosanna thanked him again and stepped out of the TARDIS onto Saturnyne. The Doctor raced back to the console, pressed some switches, then dematerialised from the planet.

Following him, Jaime stared at the Doctor until he nervously scratched at the side of his face. "Yes, what is it?" He snapped, looking at her. Rose and John were confused.

"I cannae believe ye let another vampire drink ye blood again!" She said but the Doctor snorted and shook his head.

"I didn't 'let' anybody drink my blood. And she wasn't a vampire, she was a Plasmavore."

"Same thing ain't it?" She replied and he stumbled over his words.

"No, because a Plasmavore assimilates blood and..."

"I know tha'!" The teen snapped at John. He held up his hands in defence.

Rose suddenly stood up, staring at the Doctor. "What do you mean again?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a bit of trouble at a hospital." He muttered in reply.

Shaking her head, Jaime spoke up. "The Judoon took the hospital tae the moon 'cause of the Plasmavore. He got Martha tae distract them long enough so he could talk tae her. He almost died if it weren't for Martha reviving him!"

Rose looked horrified. "What? You didn't tell me that!" She said. The Scots-girl raised her brows as the Doctor once again stumbled over his words. "You're coming with me, Mr!" An angry Rose stated, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the console room. All the while he was protesting painfully.

Jaime giggled and sat down on the jumpseat.

"What did you do that for?" John asked, sitting down next to her and rubbing his ear with a wince. He really felt for the Doctor and the way Rose pulled him away really reminded him of Jackie Tyler. He shuddered.

"They'll be fine," Jaime replied, looking at him.

"How do you know?"

Jaime took a breath. "They'll argue for a wee bit about bein' reckless, somethin' 'bout feelin' guilty, then they'll kiss and make up, followed by the Doctor giving her, her own Sonic Screwdriver."

"Oh!" That surprised the Half-Time Lord. "You've been looking at the Timelines again?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Tha' wasnae a Timeline." Jaime told him and J.D put his arm around her shoulders.


	20. Time Storm: The Nightmare Planet

This chapter contains several brutal and graphic deaths. Also I tried to do dark Doctor but just couldn't do it. He's far too nice for that kind of thing.

* * *

Amy and Rory returned from the TV Entertainment room, looking slightly more happy than before and holding hands. They saw Jaime and Doctor Smith talking, but no Rose, Doctor or Vampire Fish.

"Hey, where's the bloodsucking bitch gone?" Amy asked, looking around the console room, then leaning against the rail.

"If you mean Rosanna she's gone home," John answered. "Or what could be considered as home since it's a different universe for her."

Jaime smiled when she noticed their hands entwined. At least that chat they had in the TV room did something. Though they were not yet fully thawed.

"What about Rose and the Doctor?" Amy asked next.

"They're havin' their own wee chat." Jaime replied and felt a wave of apprehension from Amy.

"Were you reading my mind?" She angrily asked and the teen's face turned red.

"Nae, I dinnae intrude on people's minds on a whim. Sometimes it's accidental." she muttered, leaning on John. She could feel his arousal washing off him. As for Amy she calmed down but suspicion still remained.

Twenty minutes later the Doctor and Rose returned to the console room, where the Doctor pressed a couple of buttons on the Console before going to check the monitor.

Noticing what the Doctor was doing John whispered to Jaime. "It seems you were right about that Sonic Screwdriver."

She grinned at this. "Of course I was right." She replied and it appeared the Doctor had heard them as he was looking over at them.

"Where are we off to this time Doctor?" Amy asked, stepping up to the console with Rory.

Rose looked at the monitor. "Looks like it's the location of the next missing bodybuilder." She spoke up.

"A what?" Rory asked so Amy filled him in on what happened when they turned up in an arena full of bodybuilders.

"Hold on," the blonde uttered when she saw the name of the planet. "Krypton? Is this the same planet Superman is from?"

The Doctor chuckled at this as Jaime went to look at the info on the monitor. "Technically yes and no. A version of Krypton exists in this Universe but Superman or any other of his species don't exist." He replied. "There's very little life on it. Mostly barren land."

"It's also nicknamed 'The Nightmare Planet'. I'm not sure why." J.D added.

"I don't like the sound of that!" Rory worried.

"It probably doesn't mean anything." The Doctor told him.

Frowning suspiciously at the monitor and the name of the planet, Jaime felt rather ominous. But she didn't know why.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked her when she felt a hint of nerves from her.

"I'm fan-dabby-dozy." Jaime replied. "By the way Rose, shields up. I dinnae want tae know wha' ye and the Doctor did."

"Oops, sorry." A red-faced Rose replied, Amy and John snorting laughter. Even the Doctor had gone a tad embarrassed.

Providing a good distraction the TARDIS landed at their destination with a thud.

"That was quick!" Rory stated.

"Yeah, well sometimes it is!" John replied, shrugging his coat on and moving towards the door.

The Doctor was about to do the same when something popped out of the console. He grinned and picked it up. "Rose, wait!" She was almost at the door when she looked back at him. "Your very own Screwdriver!"

Jaime looked at it and gasped in surprise. It was River Song's Screwdriver, except it didn't have a blue light tip. It had a rosé coloured light tip instead. But considering there was no River in this Universe her Screwdriver was Rose's Screwdriver. When Jaime took a closer look at it she noticed it didn't have a panel for the Data Ghost thing. So that was a welcome relief. Rose took it off the Doctor, giving him that Rose Tyler grin, thanked him and then hugged him.

*You've seen that Screwdriver before haven't you?* J.D asked Jaime.

She nodded. *River has it in The Library. But her's is blue tipped.*

John watched as Rose pocketed the Screwdriver.

Finally they exited the TARDIS into what looked like a stretch of brown desert. In the far off distance were some mountains that were also brown coloured. The sky was a dull yellow, the colour of sulphur.

"Blimey, you weren't kidding about this place being barren!" Rose uttered and pulled out the tracker from her pocket. "There's nothing here." The tracker was silent for the moment.

"So what do we do now?" Rory asked.

"We continue the search. Try those mountains over there." The Doctor pointed.

Rory stared at the mountains nervously. They looked like a five mile walk.

They started their walk but Jaime hung behind, somewhat agitated, her hand over her nose and mouth. It was sensed by both Doctors and felt by Rose. In fact it was like they were being blasted by it.

"Is there something wrong?" The Doctor asked Jaime.

She didn't answer, just kept walking and staring at the ground.

"Jaime?" She still didn't answer. "Jaime, what is it?" A worried John asked and put his arm around her shoulders, only to yelp and pull back when he received a mild electric shock. The Doctor frowned, noticing she was using more and more of the electrokinesis.

"I dinnae like it here," she finally spoke up. "It feels bad, it SMELLS bad." The air had a really acrid smell to it making her eyes want to water. Why hadn't anyone else noticed? Suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened as she continued to stare at the ground. "People come here, sometimes crash, and die." She said.

"What?" Rory panicked.

"It's okay, she's just seeing an event." The Doctor told him and went over to her.

"What do you mean?" John asked her. "How do they die?"

"They dream!" She replied with a hiss. "They dream and then they die." Finally with a frightened gasp she said; "it's in the air!" Before collapsing to the ground.

"Woah!" John and the Doctor caught her before she could fully fall, but the Time Lord noticed she was out-cold.

"What happened?" A worried John asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied, using his Sonic to scan Jaime. "Everything's normal. She's just sleeping." Which confused him a lot.

"Doctor!" Amy called.

"Not now, we're busy!" He shouted.

"Doctor, it's Rose. She just collapsed." Amy shouted back.

Sure enough when he looked over at them he saw that Rose was lying on the ground. In a panic he rushed over to her and also scanned her. Sleeping. Why was she sleeping? "Rose, wake up!" The Doctor gently battered her shoulder. "This is no time or place to sleep!" Rose didn't wake up. "Rose, you have to wake up now." She didn't.

"John, can you try to wake up Jaime?" He got no answer. "John?" When he looked up he saw that J.D was lying unmoving next to Jaime. He furrowed his brow. Oh, this was bad. Very bad.

"Amy, Rory?" He called next and he wasn't surprised to find them also lying on the ground, out-cold. The Doctor stood up, alert and very worried. If what Jaime said was true then he had to find a way to wake them up. He stumbled towards the TARDIS but collapsed to the ground and was out-cold within seconds.

* * *

Seventeen year old Jaime MacInarah stood in the Tenth Doctor's console room watching the Doctor as he struggled to return to the TARDIS after visiting Rose. She was crying. She always cried watching this moment and it was only made worse by the music playing. 'Vale Decem' came to mind followed by its translation of 'Farewell Ten'. It left her mind seconds later as she watched the Doctor enter the TARDIS, threw his coat on the coral strut, started up the console and circled sadly around it. Jaime wished she could be there for the Doctor, to comfort him. All he needed was Rose and he'd be happy again.

He began to glow with regeneration energy and the look on his face broke her heart and she cried even more. "I don't want to go!" The Doctor uttered sadly.

"Don't go!" Jaime sobbed in reply, holding out her hand towards him. But it was already too late. He regenerated into a madcap twelve year old. She sobbed and covered her face with her hands, a headache making itself prominent when several lights blew in the room. It scared one other person in there and they quickly exited the room.

"There you are," a female voice spoke up. "How many times have I told you not to go off like that..." Then she sighed. "Oh, come here my little weeping angel!" She spoke and the girl felt arms around her in a hug.

"Mum!" Jaime cried and hugged her back.

"You always end up upsetting yourself." Alexia told her daughter, wiping the tears from the teenager's face.

"He's dead and some new man went sauntering away." Jaime cried.

She smiled at her daughter. It was spooky how she did that, able to remember quotes from her favourite TV show, yet could barely remember anything else. "I know and I'm sorry." She said, comforting Jaime. She noticed a middle-aged man looking at them curiously. "The Tenth Doctor was her favourite." She said and the man smiled and nodded. David Tennant's Doctor was always the most popular out of the three modern Doctor's. And that included cosplay.

"He was the best." Jaime added and winced suddenly.

Alexia frowned. "Do you have a headache?" She asked her daughter and the girl nodded. Oh, this was bad, really bad. They had to get out of here really quick.

Jaime looked up at her mum, feeling confused. "Mam?" She asked, feeling a little frightened.

"I suppose we've seen everything by now," Alexia told Jaime. "Including the Daleks, the TARDIS and Tenth Doctor's console room. How about we go to the Bay and find a good restaurant." Jaime nodded.

Taking her hand Alexia led the way out of the Doctor Who Experience, nerves jangling so much she didn't notice the middle-aged man following them at a good distance. They got several feet from the building when four plain cars turned up. And that convinced her to get away as fast as possible. Keeping her head low they walked as fast as they could. Jaime wondered what was wrong until a yell of pain made her look at her mother. Alexia had her hand over her neck, looking back at the plain cars. Several government looking people walking towards them.

"Mam?" Jaime asked as her mother pulled a small dart from her neck.

She groaned. "Run, Jaime," Alexia ordered. "Just get out of here, quick!"

Confused on why her mum was telling her to go, Jaime looked at the people approaching them. She suddenly felt intimidated but she also felt like she'd seen them before, like a dejavu moment.

"Just go!" A wobbling Alexia pushed. "They want to use you, go!"

Was this because she could hear people when they weren't talking? Feeling very fearful, yet confused, Jaime was about to run when she too felt a sharp pain in her neck.

"Nooo, don't you dare, leave her alone!" Alexia wailed before collapsing to the ground.

"Mam!" Jaime followed her and tried to shake her awake. "Mam," she cried. "Mam, wake up!" She soon succumbed to the tranquilliser as the intimidating people stood over her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A frightened Jaime sat on the sofa in a room that was locked. There was a table and a mirror on the wall but nothing else. She didn't know why she was here, nor did she know where she was. And right now she really wanted some comfort from her mum.

In her headache riddled mind a man opened the door and walked into the room. Seconds later it actually happened and she whimpered, scooting into the corner of the sofa as the man with sandy coloured hair sat next to her. He wasn't like the others she'd seen. He was wearing casual looking clothes to appear friendly. Except he wasn't, she could feel that, sense it.

"Hello. Jaime, isn't it?" The man spoke up. "We've been looking for you for a very long time."

But Jaime didn't care about that. All she wanted was her mother. "Where's my mam?" She croaked the question. "Where is she?"

"She's around," the man told her. "But I'm more interested in you. Do you understand what you can do?" He now asked, taking her hand.

She gasped when she felt cold malevolence from him instead of the usual warm happiness she got from her mother. "No!" Jaime scrambled from the sofa. "Leave me alone," she angrily shouted. "I want my mam, I want her right now!"

The lights flickered. The man stood up, looking calm despite knowing what might happen. "What you could do." He continued.

"Bring her back to me," her brown hair fluttered in non-existent wind. "Bring her back to me right now!"

The lights blew out, darkening the room and scaring Jaime so much she screamed in fright. Her voice was so loud it cracked the mirror on the wall. The wind turned into a gale and then the sofa caught on fire. "Shit!" The man called for back-up and less than a minute later she was knocked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaime now lay curled up on a bed in a Medical Wing of where-ever the hell she was. Her face was pale after so many headache inducing tantrums, followed by collapsing every time afterwards. And then there was the dozens of blood tests just to 'check what was wrong' with her. But she felt that they were lying about that.

The man...turns out he was called Thomas. Tom for short. He was Greek because his surname was hard to pronounce...sat down in a chair beside her bed. She groaned and covered her face with her hands. She didn't want to see his annoying face. And the drip they had in her arm was annoying too. She hated needles. Really hated them.

"Where's my mum?" She croaked. "I want to see her."

Tom sighed. "Maybe later. She's too busy right now."

Jaime shuddered. "You're lying, you're always lying!" She cried. "Where is she?"

Tom raised his brows in surprise. That was rather interesting. "Fine. You might see her again, you might not. It depends."

This time Jaime sobbed but now Tom had an ace up his sleeve. "I hear you're a fan of Doctor Who!" Curiously she peeked out from behind her hands. "You are a fan aren't you?" He asked her cautiously. "Because I'm a fan too. Been a fan for a long time."

Her eyes were narrowed suspiciously and she couldn't tell if he was lying or not. "Whovian!" Jaime croaked in reply.

"Sorry?" He wasn't sure he heard her right.

"Whovian, not fan." She replied.

"Oh, right. Of course." Tom said, smiling a little. It was good progress so far. "Whovian. So you're a Whovian?" He saw her nod faintly. "What do you think of the current Doctor Who?"

"He's a bit old," she mumbled behind her hands. "And he's been in it before!"

Tom smirked at this. It just sounded so typically teenage. "Well they might come up with a way of explaining how he looks familiar." He told her. "Anyway, Colin Baker was in it before as Commander Maxil until he became the Sixth Doctor."

Jaime sat up and stared at Tom. "Was that in the 'Arc of Infinity'?

Tom smiled. "Indeed it was." He said. She wasn't even sure how she knew it considering it wasn't one of the few classics she'd watched. It just came to mind.

"I bet you can't guess who my favourite Doctor is!" Tom said next, grinning.

"The...Third Doctor?" Jaime guessed with a frown. A dull ache was forming in her head.

"Wow, yes. It is the Third Doctor. How did you know?" Tom asked innocently.

Jaime shrugged. "I'm just good at guessing." She added shyly.

"Oh, right." He noticed she was shying away from him and had to get back on track. "What about your favourite Doctor? Who is he?"

Jaime smiled. "The Tenth Doctor. He was really happy and he had Rose. But then he lost her and he was sad. Then he lost the Master and then Donna and Rose again. They could have all stayed together and he'd be happy again!"

"Would have been a bit hard on the actor, playing a Time Lord and a Half-Human that looked like him." Tom stated and realised someone was missing. "Hold on! What happened to Martha?" He asked and Jaime smiled sheepishly.

"She was annoying. She didn't like Rose." Now that was an interesting opinion and he filed it away for later.

They talked about Doctor Who for several more hours until Tom was called away. Now alone, Jaime felt far too exposed in this unfriendly looking hospital and buried herself in the bedsheets, curling up for comfort.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaime sat watching 'The Five Doctors' with Tom in the Medical Wing's TV room. Previously they'd watched 'Genesis of the Daleks', 'The TV Movie', 'The Day of the Doctor', 'Trial of a Time Lord', 'Terror of the Zygons', 'War Games' and they still had series 1-7 to watch along with 'Ghostlight', 'Mark of the Rani' and the very first adventures with the First Doctor. Tom looked at Jaime and felt it was the right time to talk about her abilities. After all she'd all but forgotten about her mother.

"Do you understand what Psionic Manipulation is?" Tom asked. Because they were very sure that's what she was. Their little miracle.

Jaime frowned at the question wondering what it had to do with Doctor Who. "No!" She mumbled, pretending not to know. Though a couple of minutes ago the thought came to mind.

Tom smiled. "A Psionic Manipulator has the ability to use Psychic, Telepathic and paranormal abilities. Do you know who has that ability?"

"Jean Grey?" Was her answer as Jaime stared at the TV. Her concentration was long lost.

"Yes, but she's just a TV character." Tom replied. "Have you ever known what was to happen before it happened? Felt empathy for a person, like a TV character? Had electronics break on you? Heard people talking in your head, had things randomly move about?" Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. She couldn't really remember. And what did this have to do with Doctor Who? "You have all those abilities because you have Psionic Manipulation."

Now Jaime looked at him with a frown. "What do you mean?" She felt scared, like she didn't want to know. Like it was life-changing in a bad way.

"You're Psychic, Telepathic and Telekinetic. You could do anything if you could put your mind to it."

She turned to Tom. "If I can do all that, then why didn't my mam know?" She asked suspiciously and Tom had to be careful with what he said next.

"Oh, she did. She's always known about it." He replied, turning his attention back to 'The Five Doctors', though it was technically four Doctors.

She fully turned to Tom with wide eyes. "If she knew, why didn't she tell me?"

Tom looked back at her, making sure to give off enough sadness and regret to get her further on their side. "She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want to see you rise to your full potential. She wanted to hide you away from the world. Wanted you all to herself for her own purposes."

The teen was beginning to look upset.

"But so far most of it is hidden away or untrained. You could end up taking out a whole building, like...a school for instance!" A faded, half-blocked memory of an explosion entered her mind making her jump and close her eyes. "You could be so wonderful," Tom chose his next words carefully. "You could be stone cold brilliant. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful with a mind like that!"

Jaime gasped. Had he quoted the Tenth Doctor? He did! And nobody had called her beautiful before except...

To his complete surprise Tom found himself being hugged by Jaime. It was their first physical proper contact they had in over a week. "There, there!" He said, hugging her back and grinning in triumph.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaime let Tom train her. It was hard going and very painful on the head. She complained about this so much she was given an MRI. But none of the Medics found anything out of the ordinary. Tom told her it was just because her powers were being suppressed. So she continued to train and soon her powers showed how strong a Psionic Manipulator she was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After weeks of training, pain, sickness and frustration Jaime was a Basic Psionic Manipulator. Yet the painful headaches remained, got worse even. She had nosebleeds which did worry her Medics. She put up with further tests, examinations and scans in order to find out what was wrong. It just seemed like all the other subjects when they got nosebleeds too. And look what happened to them! But Jaime was different. Very different. She was a Psionic Manipulator. They still didn't see any strange anomaly's but as a precaution she was injected with a strange energy that had been extracted from her blood. It seemed to do the trick in stopping the nose bleeds and headaches, but only for a month and a half.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your training with inanimate objects has been going well," Tom told Jaime as they entered the large training room. "But I think we should try live subjects from now on."

Jaime frowned at this. She'd been quite happy with blowing up dummies, pretending they were Autons. "Live subjects?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just to hone your skills." Tom told her. She didn't sound nervous or scared. Just curious. And to Tom that was a good thing. "Bring the first one in." He said into his radio and a colleague brought a dirty looking bearded man into the middle of the room.

Jaime put her hand over her nose, her enhanced smell being attacked by his rank aroma. "Ugh, what is he?" She asked, disgusted.

Raising his brows Tom was surprised but smiled all the same. "He's just a homeless man off the streets. I doubt nobody will will miss him." He waited for her to ask why but she didn't question him.

So he led Jaime into the middle of the room, several feet away from the homeless man. Before he could say anything Jaime spoke first. "You want me to fight him?" She asked.

Tom nodded his head. "He'll want to really hurt you, so make sure you get him first." He whispered to the teenager, appealing to her furiousity.

She didn't notice the knife being handed to the homeless man, or the fact he'd been told to use it on the girl. Tom and his colleague stood off to the side and waited. That wait wasn't long because the nervous homeless man suddenly lunged at Jaime with the knife raised. She screamed in fright and held her arms out, eyes wide. The homeless man found himself stuck in the lunging position and he questioned what was happening. He noticed the startled expression of the girl change to a look of disgust and anger.

The lights flickered and an odd energy crackled around the room. "You bastard!" Jaime snarled angrily and blasted him back where he went falling across the floor. He recovered thirty seconds later and grabbed the knife on the floor, now terrified. "Why don't you just HURT yourself!"

Her voice echoed in his ears and his mind clouded. 'Hurt yourself, hurt yourself...' Those words echoed in his head. With wide eyes the vagrant brought the knife to his neck and pulled it across. The cut was deep and blood spurted from the artery. The homeless man fell forward, the floor soaking with blood as he died within a minute.

Jaime stared dumbfounded at all the blood and the body, somewhat conflicted with emotions. "What did he do that for?" She wondered while Tom and his colleague grinned at each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her training with 'live subjects' continued. Sometimes they would come close to injuring her, but she would always get the better of them, either causing then to die accidentally or forcing them to kill themselves. Other times she would get them before they had a chance to do anything. As her powers grew so did her enhanced strength and she brutalised her opponents with punches and kicks, killing them easily. After accidentally killing several of her opponents she began to get used to them dying and didn't mind too much if there was so much blood and gore.

Jaime was waiting for the day's first opponent while bouncing a very dark red ball of fire from hand to hand. She had to admit she loved putting the fear in her opponents before dispatching them. What use were they anyway, they were only making the streets look dirty. A sound of protesting from a familiar voice caught her attention and Tom and his colleague dragged the female in.

Stunned, Jaime made the fireball disappear and stared at the woman. She wore what looked to be mental hospital issue grey clothes, and searching her mind it turned out she was in a similar place. "Mother?" Jaime spoke up.

Alexia stopped struggling and stared at her daughter in surprise. She didn't recognise the clothes she wore, nor did she like them. They looked too military. "Jaime!" Alexia cried and ran to her daughter and hugged her. "My little weeping angel! I've missed you so much!"

Jaime felt vague warmness from the woman hugging her but it disappeared seconds later. Her mental shields were tough despite the bad headaches and nosebleeds. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jaime asked and it sounded so odd that Alexia pulled back with a frown.

"Jaime?" She questioned, confused.

"Why didn't you tell me I'm Psychic? Or even Telepathic, Telekinetic...or even do this!" Her hands burst into dark red flames yet it didn't seem to hurt her.

Stumbling backwards Alexia gasped, fear skyrocketing off her. "No," she gasped. "No!" Looking back at Tom and his colleague she was angry. "What did you do?" She shouted. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Mother, they didn't do anything to me. They trained me, nurtured me."

Hearing this Alexia turned back to her daughter, disgusted. Jaime visibly flinched, feeling hurt, the fire turned off. "I was trying to protect you, Jaime!" She cried. "This is exactly what I didn't want. They're using you, they knew what you could do. She told me to take you and run. And that's what I did!"

"Don't bullshit me, mother." Jaime growled which caused Alexia to gasp. "Jaime! This isn't like you!"

In answer to that, the teenager's left hand shot out really quick, phased through Alexia's chest and pulled out just as quickly. Only it came out soaked with blood and a heart. Her mother's heart. Alexia was suddenly gasping and collapsed to the floor, pale faced and blood spreading across her grey top.

"You broke my heart!" Jaime now shouted to her dying mother and squeezed the heart in her bloody hand. It burst, spraying droplets of blood on her face. Then she dropped it next to the body and walked away.

Tom smiled happily, knowing she was now truly theirs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now Eighteen years old Jaime had become an Advanced Psionic Manipulator. She also had special pills that were made from the energy in her blood. And she was currently liaised out to MI5 where she would sit in on interrogations of suspected terrorists on home soil.

Doing the interrogation today was Eddie Dingle. He'd been working for MI5 since 2005 and it was at this point he was a bit of a veteran. When they first met with Tom she noticed that the MI5 officer had a lingering sadness about him. So she'd asked him who he'd lost and experienced a bout of hostility from him. It wasn't until Tom explained what she could do, did Ed explain what happened.

He and a colleague, Kate Stamp, had been very close with each other. Until an undercover mission went awry and she was brutally murdered. He hadn't been partnered with anyone since and he preferred it that way. But in the months they were put together Ed soon warmed to Jaime.

"He's lying." Jaime spoke up about the suspected terrorist. She had sensed the lie and then read his mind.

Ed glanced at Jaime before looking back at the suspect. "Oh, is he now? Why aren't you telling the truth?" He asked the suspect.

Jaime grinned as she registered panic from the man and he nervously shifted in his seat. But he kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, your go." Ed said to Jaime so the teen smirked and sat forward.

"Tell us everything." She ordered, her voice echoing. The suspect's eyes widened and he spilled out everything he knew. Even though she had been working with him for months, Ed was still surprised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now 21 years old Jaime had Mastered the ability to shape-shift whilst working at MI5. Ed had helped her in his own little way. And they had grown even closer, though Ed treated her like a little sister. Jaime was happy with that. Once she grew out of her teens her time as liaison ended and she was brought back to MI6 to train for overseas work.

Once fully trained she was taken into war zones and given info on who to kill. And since she could shape-shift she had the perfect disguise. And her first port of call was a growing problem in Syria.

Disguised as a male Syrian, Jaime strode rather confidently through the training camp looking for the person she was supposed to deal with. So far all she could see were young teenage boys and girls who's minds had been poisoned by the nonsense this group spouted. It made her angry but she had a job to do.

After stretching her mind out to various people she soon found the so-called leader of this group and greeted him like a friend. He was with a bunch of gun-toting boys. She managed to convince him to talk in private using Telepathic suggestion on the boys not to follow them.

They went into his shell of a hide-out and Jaime took further measures to remain private by discreetly locking the door with Telekinesis and Shielding the place.

"Yes, what is it?" The man asked, showing his irritation at the fellow Syrian he'd never seen before.

"Do not call out, scream and please stay put." Jaime commanded. Even though her abilities still worked in a different shape she decided to show him her true self. When she did she saw his eyes widen in surprise. "That's right. I'm female and British. Also you have something I need."

Her hands quickly shot out and connected to his temples, where she quite brutally invaded his mind in a bid to gather all the information she needed. He silently screamed in pain and convulsed until she had everything useful. Letting him go he fell to the floor, brain dead with blood running out of his ears.

Meanwhile Jaime groaned and held her head as her nose bled and her head thumped with a deliberating headache. But she quickly took care of that with one of her special pills. After that she returned back to her disguise, found some hostages and remotely Teleported them to safety.

The last thing she had to do was the destroy the camp and she could do that in her own unique way. She used Psionic Explosion to blow up the camp. In fact she accidentally blew up half of Syria, killing more than she expected. And she didn't care one bit, her job was done.

There were many more missions after that, where she was sent to North Africa and freed over a thousand schoolgirls after Info Gathering from yet another terrorist leader, killing him in the process. Next was Afghanistan, followed by Iraq, followed by the Gaza Strip. The search for and eradicating of known terrorist groups didn't seem to end and Jaime didn't want it to stop. She was completely lost to the bloodlust.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Now she was 56 but she didn't look a day over 20. She had manipulated her biology long ago to become immortal, and if that wasn't enough she was even more insane than ever. The bloodlust of killing terrorist groups across the world didn't satisfy her. So she went freelance after accidentally blowing up MI6, assassinating a world leader when another rival world leader payed her to take him or her out.

And then that caused a worldwide instability with Banks and Stock Market crashes, gas and electricity shortages, no milk, water shortages, etc... Considering she could shape-shift into anyone she was basically unstoppable, especially now she was a Master Psionic Manipulator bordering on Ultimate. She wasn't even using her given name anymore, she was calling herself 'Psy'.

Finding nothing of interest in the world she had created, and with a need to quench her bloodlust, Psy opened up a Time Portal. She knew she could do this because after blowing up MI6 she had found herself in 2008 in Cardiff. Psy decided to travel to the oldest known terrorist incident she knew of. That being 1605 the year of the Gunpowder Plot with Guy Fawkes!

But what if Fawkes succeeded with his plan to blow up the House of Lords. Psy laughed callously, almost insanely as she Teleported into the cellar of the House of Lords, her Sense telling her it was the early morning of November 5th when she turned up. And could just about see Fawkes sneaking out of the cellar. The man clearly had no patience.

So reverting back to the last shape she remembered being, that of a purple haired, blue eyed wild chick, she sat down on top of a Gunpowder barrel. Vague memories of a Bow Tie wearing man in tweed came to mind but she soon shook it away. Several minutes later, though it felt more like hours, several men stormed into the cellar, taking note on the many barrels. They then noticed the strange girl sitting on a barrel.

"Who are you?" One man asked.

"And what, prey tell, are you wearing?" The other asked.

Psy smirked quite evilly. "There is nothing here, the cellar is empty," her voice echoed to the authorities. "You will go now. And free that man you arrested."

She chuckled as they left the cellar and once she knew it was safe she patiently waited, hiding in plain sight.

Hours later a spooked out Guy Fawkes, having not been tortured to death, returned with a friend. They had managed to sneak in despite the high security. He couldn't understand why he was arrested and then let go with a caution of trespass. He'd been sure somebody had betrayed him.

"It is still here, Guido old friend, why did you leave?" Guy and his friend started arguing until Psy appeared.

"Hello!" Her Welsh sounding voice spoke up, scaring the two men. "I see the Lords are all assembled with the Royal family."

They stared at her with wide eyes. "Good god, a Witch!" Guy's friend cried.

"No, not a Witch. Here to blow up Parliament."

But Guy shook his head. "No, no. It's not happening. They must have been bewitched," he cried. "They said nothing was here. Who are you?"

Psy smirked at the hapless man. "Oh? Well that's a pity because I am READY!" And she activated her fire, scaring the two men, only it was no longer dark red. More of a dark colour, practically black looking.

"What are you? What is this trickery?" Guy cried, fear coming from him and his friend. They ran, screaming from the cellar.

Meanwhile Psy called up her Psionic Explosion, blowing up seconds later. It was an impressive explosion and she took out half of London with it. After that her Senses felt a horrible snapping feeling as the Timelines gave way. It was an event never meant to happen, yet it did and there was no stopping Psy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

London didn't quite recover from the explosion, neither did the British Government or the Royal Family. However, the Great Fire of London still happened in 1666. Only it burned far longer than it should have and it was 500 times hotter than normal.

Over the years more strange things began to happen. The American's lost the Revolution, keeping it under British Rule, the Titanic didn't sink, though half the passengers died in mysterious circumstances, World War One lasted five years longer than it should have, Hitler was assassinated before he even got started. Another war between America and the U.K broke out in the 50's but that barely lasted with America being defeated again, the Vietnam War lasted half the time it should have but no Americans were involved in it, the Cold War never happened, small wars broke out in Iran, Afganistan, China, North Korea, Australia, Beirut.

It may have seemed this was happening over hundreds of years, but for Psy it wasn't. She kept Time Jumping. And now she was on one of the Falkland's Islands watching another War break out. The world felt bad, sick even. Timelines were straining at breaking point, yet Psy hardly noticed it anymore.

She was pondering how to stretch out the Falklands War when there was a sudden humming noise and a random bout of wind kicked up. When she looked around she found nothing out of the ordinary, apart from several trees. Activating her Dark Fire she debated which ship to blow up first when a voice startled her.

"Stop what you're doing right now!" That person demanded and Psy turned to her.

This weird stranger had long waist length dark ginger hair, penetrating blue eyes and she seemed to favour wearing blue and orange. Her jacket was blue denim and her t-shirt was orange. Her footwear was a mix of blue and orange while her trousers were Khaki Wranglers.

"Who the hell are you?" Psy asked, quite confused by this odd stranger.

"I am The Dynacracker, the Protector of the Multi-verse. And I am your worst Nightmare."

Psy raised her brows at what sounded like a threat. This stranger, this so called Dynacracker had the oddest sounding accent she'd ever heard. There was Northern English, American and something in between. "Protector? Multi-verse? What the hell are you? A police officer?"

The stranger shook her head. "I am a Time Lady..."

Vague memories of a dark blonde haired woman and a man with thick, curly hair and scarf came to mind, but disappeared seconds later.

"...and you, Abomination, have been messing with the Timelines."

Timelines? Why did that sound familiar? "What? What did you call me?" Psy took offence at being called an 'abomination'.

"You've been messing with Time in this Universe and I'm here to stop you."

Psy laughed at this as if she found it extremely funny. "You can't harm me. I'm a Psionic Manipulator. As well as Immortal. I could force you to walk off this cliff with a single command."

The blue eyes of the Time Lady showed ice cold anger as she took several steps towards Psy. "I am well aware of what you are, Abomination. But you are also a mare human. I WILL put you down."

Suddenly sensing danger from the stranger, Psy stepped back and aimed her Dark Fire at her. "Stay away from me!" She snarled, blasting the Time Lady with her concentrated fire. When she thought the stranger was a burnt crispy mess she stopped. Only to gasp in shock.

The stranger was unharmed. And now she was smirking as she raised her left hand. It appeared to be metal. "Sonic Glove. Never leave home without it."

The glove crackled electrical energy and Psy screamed in pain, being forced to her knees when she was given a blast of the energy. It kept her painfully subdued until she could feel the Dynacracker stood looming over her.

"I probably can't fix the mess you made to this world, though it will heal in due time," she said to Psy. "But I can stop you from messing with Time itself." The Dynacracker activated her blue-orange fire and watched the Abomination's eyes widen. "I am a Pyro-Cryokinetic."

She placed her hands on Psy's head. The fire burned, yet it was freezing cold and Psy could feel it seeping into her brain, cutting off neural pathways. She screamed out in pain as her world turned dark...

* * *

Jaime screamed herself awake and sat bold upright, her eyes wide as she stared around at her surroundings. She could remember everything about the dream...no, nightmare...the nightmare. From being at the Doctor Who Experience to dying at the hands of a version of Dyna who didn't know her. Who called her an Abomination. She remembered killing all those and that didn't sit well with her.

The teen lurched forward and puked on the brown desert-like ground. She knew it was just a nightmare but it all felt so real! The very thought made her puke up once more, her eyes watering from the smell. Then she realised she could barely feel anyone's emotions, apart from the extremely worried hum of the TARDIS and looked around.

Rose, John, Rory, Amy and the Doctor were all laying on the ground, unconscious. At least she hoped they were. Turning to J.D she shook his shoulders to rouse him but he didn't wake. That worried her. "John, John, come on, wake up," Jaime croaked. "Wake up, wake up!"

* * *

The Doctor gasped awake, his eyes wide. He could have sworn he just died, shot in the hearts during a regeneration. That was until he remembered where he was. The Nightmare Planet. And now he figured out WHY it was nicknamed 'the nightmare planet.' It gave you nightmares.

"Doctor, Doctor!" He heard a voice shouting his name. Well, more like croaking.

The Time Lord sat up, still feeling disorientated, and looked around. There was Jaime, sat beside his twin, looking even more paler than usual.

"I cannae wake them up!" She cried. "They won't wake up!"

He recalled how rude and hurtful he was towards her in the nightmare and felt guilty for it. Okay, so it hadn't been real. But still, he'd hurt her so much and still she stuck by his side. In fact he'd been downright uncharacteristic all the way through. That hadn't been like him at all.

With a shake of his head the Doctor sluggishly scrambled to his feet and stumbled towards Jaime. She squawked in surprise when she was pulled to her feet and caught in an embracing hug by the Doctor. She could feel various emotions washing off him and she wondered what he'd dreamed about. Meanwhile the Doctor could feel her trembling.

"Are you okay?" He asked. In answer to that she sent a short sharp electrical shock causing him to yelp and stumble back.

"Doctor! They won't wake up!" She told him again and went back to checking on John. "I think it's the planet. I think it's stoppin' them from wakin' up."

The shock had fully woken him up to which he was quite thankful for, until he noticed he had stepped into a pile of vomit. He grimaced and stepped out of it. "No, you're right." The Time Lord told her. "They won't wake up until we get them off this planet. It's still making them dream."

"How come we managed tae wake up?" Jaime croaked to him.

'Good question!' He thought. "I don't know. Maybe we're different. That would make sense, so we have to get them back to the TARDIS."

He turned and stumbled over to Rose where she lay asleep, bent over and picked her up. His head spun a little when he stood back up. When the Doctor turned back to Jaime he was surprised to find she had John, Amy and Rory on her shoulders in a fireman's carry. She didn't look like she had problems with the amount of weight she was carrying. Of course she had super strength and it was coming in handy.

He watched as she closed her eyes, appearing to concentrate. "See ye in the TARDIS." She croaked and disappeared.

"Yeah," he muttered and walked back to the Time Machine, his eyes almost drooping with tiredness. Whatever was wrong with this planet it really wanted them in its clutches.

Once he entered the TARDIS he felt fine and his companions were lying, scattered on the Console Room floor. Jaime was already trying to shake John awake.

"Wha' happened?" She croaked the question as he laid Rose down on the jumpseat. "Tha' planet smelled so bad."

The Doctor sighed. "I think it took all our fears and amplified them to become nightmares." He told the teen and he had to wonder what she could have dreamed of to throw up afterwards.


	21. Time Storm: Aftermath

Continuing from the previous chapter. Just a small warning that the discussion of terrorism continues. It's just Jaime and the Doctor talking about what she did in her nightmare. Certain 'people' are referenced but not mentioned.

'looking like Beirut/looked like Beirut/looks like Beirut on a bad day': I'm not sure if this sentence is used elsewhere but it's basically to describe 'something of a complete mess'. It's been used since the 80's.

Also, I might have mentioned it before but I write the chapters first in notepads/pukka pads(12 of them are filled with wrestling fan fiction) before typing them up with edits and changes in sentences. This chapter and the previous chapter were both written before certain events happened.

* * *

Jaime stopped lightly slapping J.D's face to think about what the Doctor just said. It kind of made sense, but was being used like...that...her actual fear? Maybe she had thought about it but just forgot. Frowning, she looked over at the still open door of the TARDIS, at the view of the planet outside. She stood up and walked towards the door, stopping just beyond the doorway.

"Jaime!" The Doctor warned. "Don't go out there."

"I'm no'," Jaime replied, continuing to frown. "But I think one of those Dimension portals opened up somewhere on the planet."

"What?" The Doctor furrowed his brow at this. "How do you know that?"

"Because I can feel it!" Came her reply.

"What?" The Doctor stood up from where he was tending to Rose. "What do you mean you can feel it?" He approached the teen. "How can you feel it?"

Instead of getting a reply, he heard her chuckle and say; "I dinnae know why people try tae save her," Jaime observed. "Her death is obviously a fixed point in time."

Now that really confused him and he rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. "Who are you talking about? What people?" He asked, now standing beside her. He noticed she had a far-away look in her eyes.

"She's always gannin' tae die." She muttered.

"Jaime!" He took her by the shoulders and turned her towards him. "Who are you talking about?"

She seemed to snap out of it and furrowed her brows at him. "Gwyneth of course! Gwyneth and the Gelth."

Well, at least one thing was clear. Yes, she was right. The young woman's death was a fixed point. It became fixed right after their seance with them.

"And what people are you talking about?" The Time Lord asked next.

"People who write fan fiction!" She answered and he sensed immediate confusion from her when she frowned.

Jaime honestly didn't know why the thought of fan fiction came to her mind. Oh, she'd came across it before. Even read a couple of chapters of a wacky story involving up to three Doctors and all their companions. But she hadn't really thought about it in a long time.

"Right, now that we've made sense of that, how exactly can you feel a dimension portal?" The Doctor asked her, because quite frankly he didn't know what fan fiction was. Nor could he understand why people were writing about a psychic maid.

"I...dinnae know." Jaime replied with a frown. "But it's the same feelin' I got when I was lookin' at the moon."

The Doctor sighed and scratched at the side of his face. What was she talking about now? "What do you mean? When was this?" He asked her.

Of course! She was talking to the Doctor! Jaime was about to say something when the Storm Tracker went off. They looked over at the faint sound coming from Rose's pocket.

"It's found somebody!" She said, around the same time there was a round of thunder from the mountains.

"Time Storm!" The Doctor and Jaime both said.

Then she ran over to the still sleeping Rose and pulled the tracker from her pocket, placing her hand on it. "Gotta be quick, gotta be quick!" He could tell there was an idea coming to mind.

"What are you planning to do?" The Time Lord asked.

"Gotcha!" She muttered and disappeared in a whirlwind without a reply.

"Okay." He frowned at the Storm and hoped she was going to be okay.

* * *

After the Doctor closed the door and sent the TARDIS into the Vortex, Rose woke up. She moaned painfully until her brown eyes shot open in fright.

"Doctor!" She cried, quickly sitting up and would have fallen off the jump seat if he hadn't been by her side immediately.

"It's alright, I'm here." He soothed, hugging her while she clung to him, eyes still wide. "I've got you." He noticed she was also shaking.

"I...I was the only one left," Rose mumbled. "You left me with J.D in Pete's World, to grow old with. Except I outlived him and everyone else..." She couldn't say anymore and shuddered, closing her eyes.

"It's alright, Rose. It was just a bad dream." The Doctor soothed, stroking her hair. "It didn't really happen."

"W..what did happen?" Rose asked as the Doctor rocked her.

"We figured out why it's called the Nightmare Planet. It took all your fears and nightmares and amplified them into a bad dream, a nightmare." The Doctor explained.

'We?' She thought, wondering who he was talking about, before looking around the console room. She saw that Amy, Rory and J.D were all still sleeping. But somebody was missing. "Where's Jaime?" She panicked.

"It's okay, she's just chasing a Storm. Seems we got there several minutes too early."

Rose stared at the moving Time Rotor realising he'd left her on the planet...until she remembered that Jaime was an Omni-psychic and could just teleport back into the TARDIS.

"She'll be back any minute." The Doctor told her when he sensed her momentary confusion.

There was a gasp as somebody woke up and the Doctor saw it was John. He sat bolt upright, eyes wide and breathing sounding raspy. And that didn't sound right.

"Hold on!" Rose looked over at the Half-Time Lord. "Doctor, he's hyperventilating, panicking!" She scooted off the jump seat and rushed to John's aid, putting her hands on his face. He jumped in shock and the Doctor noticed he was jerking and twitching. "It's okay, J.D, just breath." He didn't seem to register her. "Come on, take deep breaths, you can do it." Instead of doing that, he just fainted. "Oh," she placed her hand over his chest. "His heart's pounding!" She told the Doctor worriedly.

Wondering what could have caused that he pulled out his Sonic and scanned the Half-Time Lord. He frowned seconds later.

"What is it?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"All of his nerves are on edge. It's almost like...well...it's like he's been..." He trailed off and shook his head.

"Like what, Doctor?" Rose pushed.

Before he could reply Amy screamed awake. "RORY!" She shouted, sitting up and looking around until she spotted Rory close to her. She crawled over to him, shaking hm and slapping his face. "Wake up!" She cried. "Wake up!" The nurse groaned and opened his eyes. When he saw Amy he sat up and hugged her. Amy did the same, sobbing and muttering that she thought he had died. Rose smiled at the couple's embrace but could feel Rory's confusion.

"What happened?" A confused Rory asked the Doctor.

"It was the planet." The Time Lord answered him.

There was a breeze in the room, followed by a whirlwind forming. It disappeared seconds later and Jaime, along with four other bodies of half-naked men, fell roughly to the floor. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at this.

"Where did you go?" He asked once she stood up and shook her hand.

"Nae worries," she replied. "I became part of the storm and tethered as many as I could. Ended up on Sontar." The Doctor looked shocked. "Bloody hell, it was like...Beirut...on steroids!" She frowned, feeling sick.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked the teen when she felt the younger girl's terror.

She scowled at this. "I dinnae want tae talk 'bout it." She growled and scarpered into the inner TARDIS.

Rose turned to the Time Lord. "Doctor, she's terrified!" She told him.

"What do you expect. They've just come from Sontar, of all places."

"No, this is different. When she mentioned Beirut there was a hint of guilt and a sense of nausea." The Doctor raised a brow. "She's terrified of something. Maybe it was something that happened in her dream."

He sighed at this. "Look, we've all been through a lot. Let's just get John and those four to the Medbay first."

* * *

Once J.D and four bodybuilders were taken to the Medbay, the Doctor went to search for Jaime. At first he couldn't find her until he realised the TARDIS was hiding her, probably because she wanted to be on her own.

"Alright Old Girl, where is she?" The Doctor more or less demanded, so the TARDIS relented and showed him the way.

Turned out she was in the Machu Picchu garden with Falcor, lying on his back with with her face hidden by feathers and her arms. The Maw was sat close to the Bayan trees eating something that didn't look like a Bayan.

"Jaime?" The Doctor inquired, slowly approaching them.

Jaime groaned but it was muffled. Falcor looked over at the Doctor and squawked a greeting. He could see that the Maw had been eating a small mammal creature. He had no idea where it came from and it didn't look like anything from Sontar.

"Are you okay?" He asked once he greeted the bird-dragon.

"Go away." She muttered back the Time Lord.

He wasn't going to do that anytime soon. He reached up and stroked Falcor's feathery head. The Maw closed his eyes and squawked rather happily. "Yeah, you like that don't you, you big red bird!" He crooned at the Maw. He looked back at Jaime and he thought he saw her smile, though it was mostly hidden by her arms. "What exactly is bothering you about the bad dream you had?" The Doctor asked her.

"It was horrible." Was her reply.

"Well, yeah. We all had the same thing happen." He told her.

Jaime looked up at him, appearing to have been crying. "No' this," she replied. "It was awful. Jus' awful."

"So tell me about it!" He urged her.

Sighing, Jaime sat up and then slid off the Maw's back, sitting on the grass and leaning against him. The Doctor followed, sitting next to her. "Fine, I will." She muttered once they were settled. She told him of their visit to the Doctor Who Experience, describing it as the best day ever. The Doctor just looked confused.

"What exactly is this experience?" He asked.

"Uhh. It's sort of like a museum. 'Cept it's all 'bout ye. There's replica's of the clothes ye wore, Daleks, Cybermen, the first ever console room and..."

"Alright, enough, I get it." The Doctor interrupted, quite disturbed.

"Well ye asked!"

"Yes, I did." He shook his head in disbelief.

Jaime went on to explain further about being in the Tenth Doctor's console room watching a video of his adventures until her mum turned up.

"Wait, hold on...she called you a 'weeping angel'?" The Doctor asked, his eyes wide.

"Aye. But it's strange 'cause tha's no' wha' she actually called me!"

"Oh?"

"She always called me her 'Little Time Lady'." She felt a wave of emotions wash off the Doctor and his eyes were even wider. "Och, it's jus' a term of affection she used, ye know 'cause I liked Doctor Who so much. Well, at least I thought it was." She looked conflicted. "Now I'm no' so sure!" She had Time Lord biological matter in her system which possibly caused her to regenerate. Did her mother know, like she did in the nightmare?

"Alright, what happened after that?" The Doctor asked, providing a distraction.

Jaime smiled at this. "We originally left the Experience and was about tae gan intae the Bay to a pub or something. But I wandered off intae the Plass after mum was stopped by a couple of lost tourists..."

"And you ended up in this universe." The Time Lord finished for her.

"Aye! Except in the nightmare we never made it tae the Bay. We were caught by these people in plain looking black cars, darted with sedatives like an animal." Her dark eyes had gone even darker. "I found myself locked in a room, separated from my mother and they wouldnae even let me see her. Nae matter how many times I demanded it, they wouldnae let me. And the more angrier I got, the more damage I did tae the room and myself."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor worried.

"The headaches I used tae get," Jaime looked at the Time Lord. "The first me. Basically caused by all the powers I have."

"And the haemorrhage." The Doctor added.

"Aye, but they never found tha'. They jus' used the biological matter in me tae stem the headaches."

"They did?" The Doctor sounded horrified. In fact he really was horrified. If it was the obvious people then they were really playing with fire. Humans barely learned their lesson. Cloning sheep was one thing, but experimenting on one of his own kind was another. He didn't want to think on who it might be and hoped they had a quick death.

"Those headaches made me so sick I ended up in the hospital wing," Jaime continued, frowning at the Time Lord. "And Tom got my attention by..."

"Hold on, who's Tom?" The Doctor asked her.

Jaime gulped, putting her hands around her lower legs. "Tom was...Greek. He was also my handler..." She saw he was listening but she felt anger and disgust washing off him. "He got through tae me by talkin' 'bout Doctor Who, saying he was a fan and I was none the wiser." She spat out angrily. "I even watched some of the episodes with him. Then it got tae the point of him talkin' tae me 'bout my abilities and he's tellin' me my ma' knew, tryin' tae poison me against her. He even quoted ye!" She said the last bit to the Doctor.

"What?"

"He quoted wha' ye said tae the Master 'bout bein' 'stone cold brilliant'."

Yes, the Doctor did remember having a conversation like that with the Master.

"Tha's how he got me tae trust him. Quote the Doctor and call me beautiful." Jaime muttered in disgust. "He trained me, first with targets like dummies, followed by 'live subjects'."

The Doctor shifted on the grass, frowning. "What do you mean, 'live subjects'?"

"They were homeless. 'Nobody would miss them' he said. The first one slit his throat after tryin' tae attack me with a knife. The second one died from a broken neck. Then after that it jus' got easier."

"You were being desensitised." The Doctor told her.

"Och, I know tha'!" Jaime scoffed, closing her eyes and put her hands on her head. The memory still very vivid in her mind. She just didn't want to keep seeing it.

The Doctor noticed her discomfort. "Jaime? What is it? What's wrong?" He didn't get an answer so he took hold of her hands, making her jump and accidentally shocking the Time Lord with electrokinesis. He grimaced painfully but held on until the electrical energy died down.

Jaime gasped, eyes wide. "Sorry, I didnae mean tha'. I think it's a form of defence. Apparently it's my second strongest other than the fire."

"Then you really should control it more." The Time Lord admonished. "What happened next?"

Jaime's stare was blank. "Wha' happened? I killed my own mother." She hissed in disgust. "And didnae care one bit. Phased my hand right through her body and pulled out her heart." She pulled her hands from the Doctor's and rubbed her left hand on the grass, still feeling the sliminess of the blood. The Doctor winced at what she described. It did truly sound bad. "She was tryin' tae get through tae me but I wouldnae listen..." She remembered her mum mentioning somebody else but thought it wasn't important enough to tell the Doctor this. "...then I jus' killed her in a split second. My hand was covered in her blood." Jaime sobbed and the Time Lord pulled her close to him, putting his arm around her shoulders.

When she was calm again she continued to tell him what happened once she was put to work, globetrotting the world to sort out the terrorism.

"Hold on," the Doctor spoke up. "What's something from ancient Egypt have to do with terrorism?" He asked, clearly confused.

"No!" Jaime shook her head. "It's nowt tae dae with Egypt. It's jus' some terrorist group I've never heard of before. Maybe it was made up." Though she felt that wasn't true. In her universe Syria was well and truly at war with itself. "They sent me all over the place," she told the Time Lord. "I was beatin' terrorists nearly seven days a week until I jus' lost my mind. Until I BECAME the terrorist. I blew up the Houses of Parliament. I started the Great Fire of London, I even caused the Americans tae lose the Revolution. I did a lot of stuff I wasnae proud of..."

He could see she was getting upset again and now he knew the reason for her vomiting. "Alright, hold up," the Doctor interrupted. "It may have seemed real but all it was, was just a bad dream. You didn't blow up the Houses of Parliament."

"Well it felt like it!" Jaime muttered.

"How did you die?" The Doctor asked, eager to finish the story.

"Brain freeze," she muttered. "I was killed by a Time Lady calling herself the Protector of the Multi-verse."

At first the Doctor was surprised another Time Lady turned up in her universe until he remembered the legend about the multi-versal protector.

"No, it wasn't, was it?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Aye," Jaime replied. "It was. 'Cept she didnae even know me. Kept callin' an abomination." It was an insult that hurt even though it was just a nightmare. "Subdued me with her Sonic Glove then froze me with her Pyro-Cryokinesis." The teen sighed and layed her head on the Doctor's shoulder for comfort.

* * *

Falcor shifting and flapping his wings, followed by grooming himself distracted Jaime and the Doctor. They had to dodge out of the way of his tail as he curled it around his body. Then once he finished his groom the Maw nudged at Jaime, making her giggle. The Doctor watched this, realising the animal was smart enough to distract her from being upset. Or maybe it sensed she was upset, after all she had telepathically forced her way into its mind when it was about to eat him, Rose and John. So much so it ended up following them home. His eyes fell on the remains of the animal on the grass.

"What has he been eating?" The Doctor asked curiously, his brow furrowed.

Jaime briefly looked at the remains. "It's a River Otter. There's whole family's of them living around a lake about half-a-mile away." She saw the grim expression on his face. "Doctor?"

"I saved a couple of them in my Eighth incarnation but I could never remember where I left them. The North American River Otter became..."

"Extinct in the 39th Century. I know," she picked up, noticing his surprised expression. "I dinnae know how I know, I jus' dae. But there's thousands of them down there. And Falcor knows no' tae eat them all the time, don't ye boy!" She petted and the Red Maw squawked in reply.

"Alright!" He muttered, feeling a bit calmer.

"What about you, Doctor? What was your nightmare?" Jaime suddenly asked him. He didn't answer, just looked somewhat disturbed. "I can read yer mind and I can tell somethin' is botherin' ye!" She felt him disappear as he raised his shields and then looked at her in annoyance. "Aye, I know. Ye dinnae like it, s'not my fault ye leave yerself open!"

He raised a brow at her, surprised his foster-daughter was admonishing him. Usually that was Rose. The Time Lord rubbed the back of his head in a nervous way. "Well, I suppose I deserved that!" He muttered. "As for the nightmare it was just loneliness. And darkness. Pure darkness."

Jaime turned to him with a frown.

"Everyone kept leaving or dying. Rose fell into the Void," the Doctor told the teenager. "She was never saved by Pete. Martha left me, Donna died after the Metacrisis burned her up before I could even do anything to stop it..." The Doctor halted for a moment, a look of sadness in his eyes. Jaime could feel it too. It washed off him in waves. "It sent me mad, insane with loneliness. I became this nasty, unrecognisable person."

Jaime's eyes were wide.

"I stayed alone for a long time until the TARDIS took me to Cardiff. In 2014. I found you there." The Doctor looked at Jaime. "The first you that is. Except you were a lot different to when I first met you in Torchwood."

"How so?" She asked.

"You were a lot more aware," he replied. "You knew who I was, yet you said you were in the wrong Universe. But when I scanned you, you had a brain tumour. Nor did you show any signs of Omni-powers."

Jaime nodded, understanding what she was listening to.

"I was scared about what you knew, so I quite literally dragged you into the TARDIS, although you seemed quite happy to be there." Now the Doctor took a deep breath and looked away, deep in thought.

"Doctor?" The teen pushed.

"I'm sorry to say, Jaime, I wasn't very pleasant to you."

"How do you mean?" She asked.

The Time Lord looked over at her. "I was rude and abusive towards you, yet you...didn't seem to mind. You were never afraid and you were always trying to get through to me, to find my 'good side'..." He grimaced at one particular memory of him angrily slapping her, followed by her falling to the floor, looking stunned. Only for her to say it was okay.

Jaime, the one sat in front of him, must have caught some of that memory because she blew out a breath and shook her head. "Wow!" She uttered.

"I took you everywhere," the Doctor continued. "And no matter how many times you told me it was a bad idea I wouldn't listen. And I left you in the TARDIS. I broke a..." He closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"Ye broke a fixed point in Time and called yerself the Time Lord Victorious." Jaime spoke up and the Doctor looked at her before nodding silently.

"Adelaide wasn't particularly happy I saved her. Nor was her surviving crew. They ran away, frightened. We had words and I Soniced her front door open. I watched her walk to her home before turning to go back to the TARDIS..." The Doctor grimaced, remembering the pain. "She shot me in the back."

This caught Jaime's attention.

"The force of the blaster slammed me against the TARDIS and I could feel myself already beginning to regenerate. I turned to her, surprised. She shoots me again, in the hearts and I'm...dying. You rush out and beg me not to leave. But I'm gone..."

Jaime stared at the Doctor who appeared to have been particularly disturbed over dying. Even though it had just been a nightmare. "She shot ye?" Jaime exclaimed. "Doctor! Tha' wasnae supposed tae happen. She went back tae her house and shot herself!" The Doctor looked up at her. "Tha's when ye realise ye'be gone too far, Ood Sigma appears at the end of the street and ye ask if it's time. But then ye get intae the TARDIS and run."

"Yes, I think you mentioned it before." The Doctor replied, remembering how they tried to go to Mars only to be pulled off course.

"Is tha' why ye hugged me?" Jaime asked the Doctor. "Cause ye were abusive tae a version of me?"

The Time Lord nodded, looking sheepish. "It was very uncharacteristic of me!"

"Obviously!" Jaime hugged him, closing her eyes to hear the double heartbeats clearly. The Doctor quite happily hugged her back.

Falcor watched this as he pawed at the ground. "Hey, if people are writing 'fan fiction' about Gwyneth, then are they writing about me?" She heard the Doctor suddenly ask and she pulled back from him.

"Nah, it's no' 'bout Gwyneth. They're writin' 'bout ye. But it's no' jus' fan fiction," Jaime told him. "There's books and audio adventures."

"Oh, right. So what do these 'fans' write about?"

"Anything really..." The nightmare the Doctor had suffered through brought up a memory. "Sometimes they write you as this dark and dangerous man who should be feared."

"What?" Surprise and hurt washed off the Time Lord making her grimace. "Why would they do that?" His eyes were narrowed as if he was trying to understand.

"Because they think tha's wha' ye actually are. Dark and dangerous. Tha' ye wouldnae understand anythin' 'bout Doctor Who. But they couldnae be more wrong!" Jaime smiled when she felt a hint of parental proudness from him.

"Did you ever read those dark versions of me?" The Doctor now asked nervously.

The teenager blushed at this. "No. Their skewed descriptions of ye was enough tae convince me no' tae click. The me before I changed would have jus' hid under the sheets. Now if I could gan back I'd tell 'em they're wrong. All wrong." It was those type of stories that put her off from reading fan fiction in the first place and just decided to stick with the books. "It's like they got ye mixed up with the Master or some Psychopathic Marvel villain." She frowned at the last bit of description unsure where it came from.

Feeling a wave of parental proudness this time, she looked back at the Doctor and saw a look of sadness on his face. "Nae!" Jaime shook her head. "No, no, no, no...dinnae look like tha'," the teenager just about growled at him. "Jus' because someone thinks yer bad doesnae mean ye have tae believe them!" The Doctor raised a brow at this. It seemed she didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking this time. And it made him smile. She smiled back before looking over at Falcor. "I was gonna ride with Falcor. Ye joining me?" She asked.

"Actually..." The Doctor tugged at his ear, looking grim. "John's in the Medbay..." The look of worry was already on her face. "When he woke up he was hyperventilating...panicking maybe. Rose tried to calm him down but he fainted."

Jaime gasped. "Shit!" She stood up and turned to Falcor, the Doctor following her, and squawked just like a Maw. The Maw squawked back and she nodded. "Why didn't ye tell me?" She admonished the Doctor, ignoring his surprised expression and grabbed his hand. They Aeroported out of the garden.

* * *

They re-appeared in a whirlwind in the Medbay. And it was in complete disarray. The four bodybuilders, now in hospital gowns, we're all awake and shouting loudly, apparently frightened because it washed off them in waves. Rory and Rose were trying to calm them down. J.D was awake as well but he had his eyes closed and hands over his ears trying to block out the noise. The Doctor looked annoyed at the amount of noise and cacophony happening and was about to speak until Jaime butted in.

"QUIET!" She roared exceptionally loud it caused everyone else to cover their ears, wincing.

"Well that was handy." He muttered to himself.

One of the bodybuilders pointed at Jaime as she rushed over to a now aware John. "Where'd she come from?" He squeaked in shock. His attention fell on the Doctor. "And you!"

"Are you two twins?" Asked another. "Where the hell are we?"

"Ah, yes. Answers!" The Doctor spoke. "You and your colleagues were all caught up in a Time Storm. It then dumped you all in different Centuries on different planets." The four men looked stunned. "Once we've found all your colleagues we'll take you back to the right year." They still looked stunned.

"I don't get it," John spoke up. "How come there were four of them on the planet?"

"They weren't," the Doctor replied. "The Time Storm turned up in the mountains while you were all still asleep, so Jaime Aeroported into it."

John gasped at this, shifting closer to Jaime who sat on the bed with him. Rose, Amy and Rory looked over at the teen. It seemed they were waiting for an explanation.

"Oh! I created my own storm and became one with the Time Storm, then I tethered as many as possible. But it wasnae easy." She recalled being violently jostled about in the storm and seeing different locations in mare seconds. "I ended up bein' thrown out with those four and landin' on Sontar." This time J.D put his arm around Jaime protectively.

"Yeah, Time Storms are unstable at the best of times." The Doctor told Jaime and turned his attention to the four body builders. "What are your names?" He asked them.

"Twig Warren," the one on the left spoke first. He was American, Texan by the sounds of it. His hair was a mix of ginger and brown.

"Nass Sonbaty." The second man spoke. He was German yet he looked like an Egyptian.

"Leslie Greene," spoke the third man, a deep voiced African American. "They call me the Predator!" He added as if it meant something.

Both Amy and Rose fell into a bout of giggles over this while Jaime felt humiliation wash off Leslie, who had to be about 260lbs. "Sorry." Rose muttered an apology when the Doctor gave her and Amy a withering look. She too could feel the man's humiliation.

"Carry on," the Doctor told the men.

"Medhukar Khamkar," the fourth, an Indian and youngest in the group spoke up.

"Okay, nice to meet you all. I'm the Doctor," he introduced. "This is Rose..." He nodded at the blonde next to him. "That's Amy, Rory, Jaime and John." He pointed at them all in turn.

"Hello!" A still confused Twig uttered.

"Now, if you just go through that door you'll find a room to sort yourselves out in." The Time Lord pointed back at the Medbay door.

"Okay," Leslie said and he and his fellow colleagues walked out of the Medbay. The four was surprised to find themselves in a large apartment-like room.

"What the hell?" Twig exclaimed and it got the attention of Larry. He jumped up from the sofa with a grin.

"Guys!" He practically shouted. "Finally somebody to talk to. The sheep shagger's been a hell of a bore."

Leslie eyed the sleeping 'Flex' suspiciously. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

Meanwhile back in the Medbay the Doctor paced a little. "Well that's them sorted," he uttered. "What about you lot? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Doctor," Rose answered. "I still don't know what happened." She sat on the end of the bed one of the body builders had been lying on. "One minute I was wide awake, the next I was waking up in the TARDIS."

"We didn't just fall asleep though did we?" Rory spoke up and the Doctor noticed the couple had their arms around each other.

"The Nightmare Planet isn't just a name," he began the explanation. There's something in the air, a sleeping agent maybe, that makes an individual fall asleep and suffer through continual nightmares."

"The air smelled bad, acrid. None of you noticed it." Jaime spoke up.

"Not all of us have your sense of smell." The Doctor told her and looked over at Amy and Rory. "What did you two dream of?" He asked.

"Rory and I were living in Upper Leadworth," Amy spoke first. "I was pregnant and Rory was a Dr..."

The story Amy was telling was a familiar one that made Jaime sit up in surprise. It was basically part of 'Amy's Choice' with the Dream Lord. Jaime looked at the Doctor. She still wasn't sure if the Dream Lord was him. As Amy continued to tell her story she realised the ginger hadn't mentioned anything about the Doctor being there.

"...one of the weird old people with the eye-mouths got Rory and he turned into dust. I didn't want to live without him and I was going to let them get me until I woke up." Rory hugged Amy, giving her a comforting kiss on the forehead.

"What about you Rory?" The Doctor asked him.

"I kept trying to save Amy from metal ghosts and pepperpots but she kept dying and I kept dying." The nurse replied quietly.

"Sounds like Cybermen and Daleks." Rose said. And before the Doctor could ask her what her nightmare was she said; "everyone else grew old and died and I just kept on living." The Doctor pulled her towards him and Rose was quite happy with snuggling into him.

"John?" The Doctor queried next, noticing the Half-Time Lord jump.

"Spiders." He mumbled.

A shudder ran through Jaime and she looked at John curiously. Even the Doctor and Rose were looking at him oddly. She wondered why he was lying.

"Right, so that's loneliness, being used as a weapon," the Doctor began to analyse again. "Losing each other, outliving everyone else and spiders. The Nightmare Planet takes those fears and amps them up. Sometimes leaves you dying in the nightmares again and again until you actually do die."

Jaime felt J.D shudder and Rose felt fear from either Amy or Rory.

"Is it always like this? Dangerous?" The nurse asked.

"Oh no, it can be fun too," the Doctor answered him. "If you wanted we could always take you to a planet entirely trouble free."

"I'd like that. What about you Amy?"

"I think I want to show you my room." Amy told her future husband and pulled him out of the Medbay.

Rose smiled at the couple. It seemed their relationship were now well and truly sizzling.


	22. Traumatised Half-Time Lord

I'd just like to say that a certain writer on Doctor Who with the initials of S.M should really stop getting in my head and stealing my stuff. Seriously, it's really freaky how half the stuff I write ends up being used on series 8 & 9 of Doctor Who. Clara claiming she's the Doctor/Delta claiming she's the Doctor (to the actual Doctor, the 10th). Lady Me being called 'The (K)Nightmare'/Delta calling herself 'The Nightmare'. Whoever the Hybrid is/Dyna(Delta) being a Time Lady Hybrid (remember her appearance in 'Brilliant and Brave'?)

* * *

Jaime shifted on the bed to look at J.D. "Are ye okay?" She asked the Half-Time Lord, running her hand through his hair. He looked like he was enjoying it. "The Doctor told me ye fainted after hyperventilating." J.D scowled, his face going red and she could feel annoyance and embarrassment wash off him. She wondered what was wrong.

"Oh yeah, he would bloody say that wouldn't he!" He bit, sounding unhappy. "Bet you got a satisfaction out of telling her."

Now that was really odd, so Jaime looked back at the Doctor with a questioning expression. Both he and Rose looked surprised. They clearly hadn't expected the outburst. "No," Jaime turned back to J.D. "Actually he was really worried 'bout ye. And so was I!"

But John just snorted in derision. "Well isn't that wizard," he replied sarcastically. "Having a human body is rubbish sometimes. Suddenly I'm sleeping more, catching colds and now I'm fainting. Time Lord's don't faint!" He ranted angrily. "And that prawn over there is spreading it like its big news."

For the moment the Doctor stayed silent, letting his brother have his Donna rant.

"Och, come on. Dinnae let it get ye down," Jaime told John. "We all have our own weaknesses. There's nae need tae feel sorry for yerself." She went to tickle his sides but as soon as her fingers touched him, his fear washed off him in terrifying waves.

"No!" The Half-Time Lord shouted and lashed out, not thinking.

Fortunately his hands didn't find a target. They were stuck inches away from a wide-eyed Jaime who was leaning back, instinct, a sense of danger and telekinesis having kicked in. His eyes were also wide after realising what he almost did. It was the oddest reaction she had ever seen from John. Normally he didn't mind a little tickle. This time he reacted as he'd been burned.

"Wha' is it?" She asked him, taking a hold of his hands and placing them in his lap. "Wha' was tha' about?"

"Nothing, it was nothing." He muttered, looking away from inquiring eyes.

Jaime tried to read his mind but found his mental shields were raised and locked up tight. She couldn't read his mind and that was odd because he never blocked her out. Reaching out the teenager put her hands on the sides of his face, staring at him.

"Wha' is it John?" She asked. "Wha' is it ye no' tellin' me?"

Embarrassment washed off him, including an underlying hint of fear and confliction. "Get off me!" He muttered, pushing her hands away from him. "Don't touch me."

Jaime sat back, frowning at him in surprise. He was embarrassed about something and she wanted to know why. She could feel confusion from Rose and sadness from the Doctor behind her.

Rose must have felt it too, because she turned to the Doctor, her brows furrowed. "Doctor, you scanned him with your Sonic Screwdriver after he fainted. What were you going to say once you saw the results? Why were his nerves on edge?"

John was looking wide-eyed at the Doctor and when Jaime looked back at him she saw he was looking at J.D. It was almost like they were conversing in private. Maybe they were.

"Doctor, if you don't tell me then I'll scan him myself." Rose spoke and went to grab her own Sonic.

"Actually, Rose..." The Doctor caught her arm. "I'd rather you didn't." He told her.

This confused her even more. "Why not?" She asked.

"Patient/Doctor confidentiality!" He said after awhile and Rose glared at him in disbelief.

Jaime's attention was back on John and after hearing the Doctor spout out the 'Doctor/patient' thing she couldn't believe it either. But now the nerves thing was on her mind after Rose mentioned it and she inquired her Time Lord mind to why that might be. It told her of a few possible reasons and then she finally understood.

"It's no' jus' spiders is it?" Jaime asked, making the Half-Time Lord look at her, the embarrassment skyrocketing. "It's somethin' else too." Face going red he looked down, yet he was so tightly wound up he looked ready to scarper. "John, look at me." She said with some patience, careful not to accidentally force him. He looked up at her, brown eyes wide, frightened even. "There's nae need tae be embarrassed. I can feel it comin' off ye. Whatever it is ye can tell me."

They stared at each other for what felt like minutes.

"Don't," he suddenly said. "Don't you bloody dare, Earth-girl."

Jaime felt confused. "Don't wha'? I dinnae 'ken!" She asked. "Wha' exactly dinnae ye want me tae dae?"

"Don't use telepathy on me." He growled.

She raised her brows. That was interesting. "I'm not. I'm not using telepathy on you. Nor will I mind control you just to get an answer. I don't want to force you." She told John clearly, her accent softened down slightly.

John looked away, took a deep breath and looked back at her again. "Only if you tell me your nightmare." Because it was obvious she had already told the Doctor while he was out.

Jaime shifted on the bed uncomfortably. "Well..." She said, almost sounding like the Doctor. "I was used by the British Secret service as their saviour to stopping terrorism. Except over the years I lost my mind and became this unstable monster, killing people here and there." The Half-Time Lord grimaced. Now he knew what 'used as a weapon' meant. "And you?" Jaime pushed.

John mumbled something that wasn't quite caught by Rose. "Sorry, what did you say?" She asked, sitting close to Jaime on the other side of the bed. The Doctor sighed and sat on the end of the bed.

John's face had gone red again and he wasn't sure he could say anything until Jaime took a hold of his hand in her. Now he felt somewhat calmer. He breathed in and said; "Tickling. It was tickling."

Rose looked like she was trying to understand. "So your actual fear is tickling, not spiders?"

Jaime shook her head as she understood perfectly.

"Oh no, it's spiders as well," John told the blonde.

"Spiders AND tickling? So why was it both?"

Jaime sighed and stared at Rose in exasperation.

Rose noticed it. "What?" She asked.

"Think about it, Rose!" Jaime uttered to her. She was thinking about it, the teen could hear her.

"It's easy to forget that John is a Metacrisis of two different people." The Doctor spoke up and the two females looked back at him.

"Oh!" Rose understood now, realising.

Annoyance washed off the Half-Time Lord and Jaime felt he probably didn't like being reminded of that.

"He probably got the fear of spiders from Donna."

"So Donna is afraid of spiders?" Rose asked J.D. "She didn't seem the type...apart from when she had that bug on her back."

"Aye, ye'd be afraid tae if ye husband tae be was workin' with a giant red spider!" Jaime bit.

"What?" Rose's eyes were wide. Something about it was familiar.

"That would be the Racnoss." The Doctor said. "I take it you've come across some version before?" He asked Rose when he noticed her reaction.

"Is that what it was called?" She asked. "There was one in Donna's bubble universe. It had drowned along with..." She stopped and took a calming breath.

The Doctor shifted on the bed. "Alright, I think I get it." He said, remembering hearing the details how everyone he knew in that bubble universe died, starting with him.

"It wasn't just Donna! And she's not exactly afraid of them. She just finds them a hindrance. 'Icky' is what she thinks of them." John interrupted. "I've never liked spiders ever since my Third incarnation. But being part Donna makes it worse."

"Och, Metabelis 3 with the Eight Legs." Jaime mumbled knowingly, making John and the Doctor look at her.

"I thought you said you didn't watch any of my adventures of my Third self?" The Time Lord asked.

She shrugged at this. "Must have been one of the episodes I watched in the nightmare." She dismissed. In fact she couldn't recall seeing an episode about the Eight Legs on Metabelis 3. But when she did look for it in her memories it felt like she was in first person mode.

Rose looked lost. "So they're both your fear?" She asked. John nodded his head, still feeling embarrassed. "And the fear of tickling? Where did that come from?"

John let out an exasperated sigh. "Why do you think that is, Rose!" He snapped at her, making the blonde scoot back. "Suddenly I've got really sensitive skin and just the smallest of touches makes me feel like bugs are crawling all over me."

Feeling him shiver Jaime scooted closer to him. "Calm down will ye," she gently squeezed the hand she was holding. "She was only asking."

"Yeah, well it was a stupid question." J.D muttered quietly.

"What exactly happened in your nightmare?" The Doctor asked his brother.

The Half-Time Lord breathed in deeply and said; "At first I kept dying. Radiation on Skaro, old age on Mondas, frozen at Devil's End, separation at the Leisure Hive, falling from a great height...you get what I mean."

The Doctor nodded, completely understanding, "yeah, I get it." He said. "You died in both near death experiences and actual deaths."

"And ye've had a lot of those." Jaime spoke. "Tha's gotta be really confusing."

"Very!" J.D muttered darkly. "Then it changed and we were back on Freedonia. We were caught, except it went differently..."

"How?" Rose pushed when he took another calming breath.

"We were separated and I was stripped and tied down...and then they started tickling me..." He said in a quiet voice.

"Go on, you can do it." Jaime encouraged, sitting closer to J.D.

"They were all over me, tickling and I was screaming for them to stop, but they wouldn't. I soon became breathless and I died..."

Rose gasped, her eyes wide. "Oh my god, can that actually happen?" She asked, looking back at the Doctor.

He had a grim expression on his face. "It can," the Time Lord replied. "It rarely ever happens but it's called Fatal Hilarity. The victim of the torture can either die of Cardiac Arrest or of Asphyxiation."

"Torture?" Confusion washed off Rose.

"Yep!" The Doctor popped the 'p', scratching the side of his face. "It's not just a form of intimacy. For a long time humans have used it as a method of torture. As far back as the 7th Century, maybe even earlier than that."

Despite knowing about it, Jaime's face had gone red, mainly out of shame, considering she had tickled John several times before.

"It's not just humans though, is it?" Rose asked.

"No. There are other planets that do the same.' The Doctor replied. "With one particular planet it's legal to tickle interrogate a suspect."

She didn't seem all too pleased at that, wondering what would happen if that person was innocent.

"Well..." The Doctor stretched out the word and rubbed the back of his head. "It doesn't get that far."

"How do you mean?" Rose breathed.

"Fatal Hilarity." The Doctor, John and Jaime said at the same time. The Doctors glanced at a surprised Jaime while Rose claimed the three of them speaking together was weird.

Jaime turned her attention back to J.D. "Wha' happened after tha'? In your nightmare?" She asked.

"It went back to the beginning. Only this time they used spiders to tickle me and..." The Half-Time Lord closed his eyes and put his hands on the sides of his head, shaking it. He shuddered but Jaime was there to calm him down. "And it was horrible. I was panicking and screaming and they wouldn't stop. I had a cardiac arrest. After that it just kept alternating until I woke up in a panic." Seeing how upset he was Jaime hugged J.D who was just about in tears. "Thanks!" He mumbled, hugging her back.

"You're okay now? Health-wise?" Rose asked him.

"I'm fine." "He should be fine." The Doctor and John said at the same time.

"The TARDIS says so." The Doctor finished while looking at the medical monitor.

"Just needs rest and plenty of TLC, yeah?" Rose inquired to the Time Lord.

Hearing this Jaime smirked and whispered in John's ear. "I think you need some relief!" His eyes widened and he gulped.

The Doctor noticed. "What? What is it?" He asked, suddenly worried.

Rose felt arousal from the couple on the bed and stood up, face turning red. "Come on, Doctor. Let's leave them to it." She took his hand and dragged the blustering, confused Time Lord out of the Medbay.


	23. Bliss Redux

Yeah, yeah, they're at it again. And yeah, the role play is a tad cheesy. If I ever get the time, I'll write their adventure on Bliss. But it wouldn't be on here cos it'll be extremely dirty.

* * *

Jaime sat on J.D's lap so quickly it was almost as if she teleported there. Then she attacked him with passionate kisses. At first his reaction was to tense up, considering what he'd been through, until he settled down, put his arms around her neck and kissed her back. He felt her grinning in his mind.

*Tha's right, ease those worries away.* Jaime spoke in his mind and she heard him chuckle in her mind.

*Oh, is that what you're trying to do?* He asked before hearing her hum, followed by a click of her fingers.

He could feel a ticklish sensation down below which made him jump slightly, memories of spiders making a comeback. Jaime stopped kissing him and instead hugged him when she felt him panic slightly.

*Ease down,* She soothed J.D. *Ye can dae it.*

He closed his eyes and his breathing became less panicked. Seconds later the mild tickling turned into a stimulating buzzing that went all the way from his scrotum to the tip of his penis. With wide eyes J.D gasped and humped the air, Jaime still sitting in his lap. Oh, how he hated the damn electrokinetic shield so much, yet it felt so good. It was buzzing everywhere but he could feel it most on the glans and the underside of his penis. He closed his eyes and dropped his head on her shoulder with a groan when he began to feel the first beginnings of an orgasm.

The feeling grew and he groaned even more while his arousal washed off him. Jaime could sense it in her mind. Soon the arousal was all he could think of as he grunted as well as groaned. And between that he mumbled he was 'coming' along with several 'I love you's'. He teetered on the edge, on the brink of an orgasm...until the buzzing went back to a mild tickle.

Jaime scooted back from the Half-Time Lord with a mischievous grin on her face, watching his facial expressions when he realised he'd been denied again. J.D's arousal addled mind cleared and he looked at Jaime with a mixture of upset, confusion and arousal. "I thought you said you were going to give me relief?" He whined.

"I did," Jaime replied, still grinning. "But ye ganna have tae catch me first!"

"What?..." John exclaimed just as she teleported off the bed and re-appeared near the door.

"Catch me if ye can!"

He stared, stunned. "You have got to be kidding me!" He uttered.

"Och, nae." Jaime replied. "I'll even let ye dominate me!" She winked before disappearing in a flash.

John stared at the blank space before flopping back on the bed in frustration. He didn't feel like chasing her about and he really wanted to bring himself off, but he couldn't. The shield wouldn't allow it. But HIM dominating HER was enough to get him thinking. The only other time he had dominated her was on Bliss. And that had been fun, well except for...

He gasped loudly when the intense buzzing returned and he grabbed fistfuls of bedding. Just when he knew he was about to cum the buzzing stopped and he groaned out, frustrated he'd been denied again.

*Wha're ye waitin' for big boy?* Jaime spoke up in his mind. *Get a move on!*

"Alright, I'm coming." John muttered as he got up off the bed.

*No, you're not!* She sang in reply.

"Of course I am, look, I'm leaving..." Her giggling made him realise what he just said. "Oi, cheeky!" He uttered.

When he left the Medbay he wondered where she could have gone. Possibly his room...she could easily by-pass the security door. A seven second buzz made him yell and fall to his knees.

*Less thinkin', more movin'.* Jaime told him.

Alright, fine. The little Minx was playing games. Grunting he stood up, his arousal now the only thing on his mind. She had to be somewhere on the TARDIS.

The Half-Time Lord went to his room but before he was able to put his hand on the scanner he was brought to his knees by a ten second buzz.

"Gah!" He cried out, willing for an orgasm only to get no relief. "Please!" He whispered.

*Am I behind door number one?*

He scrambled back to his feet and hit the the panel. The door opened and he stumbled into the short corridor, the door at the other end looking far away. Hesitantly, J.D walked towards the door and took hold of the handle.

*Are ye sure? Are ye really sure?* her voice asked making him hesitate. *Because if yer no', yer gonna get buzzed.*

His eyes widened and he shook his head. No, his penis was already feeling sensitive and he really needed to cum. He was still hesitant she started counting to five. It convinced him to open the door and only got halfway into the room when he realised someone else...other than Jaime...was in the room.

"Shit, sorry!" He quickly closed the door after the annoyed shout from the Doctor, face turning red after witnessing the scene in there. All he could think of was that Rose was apparently good with her mouth and he wished Jaime could do the same for him. Speaking of, he could sense she was disturbed by what he'd seen. Well, for about 15 seconds anyway! J.D bit down on a cry and held onto the wall as he was buzzed again.

*Yer nowhere near, get a move on.*

Gritting his teeth, arousal clouding his mind, he stumbled out into the corridor and went to look for her room. Where else would she be? Moving quickly, the Half-Time Lord reached her room and opened the door. The room was messy like a teenager's room, but said teen wasn't in there.

John stared, confused. "Uhh!" He uttered, unable to think straight.

*Ohhh, looks like I'm not there,* Jaime teased in his mind. *Where could I be!*

Then he was knocked off his feet with a yell as he was buzzed for several seconds. "Please, I really need to cum.." He begged, the denial sending him crazy. "Please."

*Stop thinkin' with yer dick and get a move on.* Jaime admonished, giving him two seconds of a buzz.

J.D whimpered and this time started running through the corridors.

The next door the arousal addled Half-Time Lord stumbled across was the library, looking around it and trying to sense where she was.

*Now why on Gallifrey would I be in the library?* Jaime spoke up. *Ye know wha' happens next!*

J.D whimpered and let out a sob, about to beg her not to when...BUZZ! "Uhn..." He fell to all fours, lowering his head, closing his eyes and took a deep breath or two. His trousers were feeling uncomfortable and it was becoming painful...yet it felt so good. And he really wanted to stick it in her.

*Tha's the spirit, big boy!* she said.

"Where are you?" The Half-Time Lord croaked, tormented by the incessant denial.

*Yer warm, I'm close.*

He stood up with a grimace and stumbled out of the library, limping a little. So she was close by? If she was, where was she? She was the only thing he could think about at the moment. Her naturally pale skin, her dark shoulder length hair, her dark coloured eyes and those dark red lips. The TARDIS wouldn't tell him where she was but he did feel a need to stop at the next door coming up. J.D sensed she was closer and heard a giggle in his mind.

*Very warm!* Jaime sang in a teasing way.

Alright then, she had to be in there. Gripping the handle, and only hesitating a little, John stormed into the room, only to gasp in surprise.

It was the TARDIS Simulation Room and it was simulating a very familiar forest. The blue trees of Bliss! So THAT was her game, to recreate their moment on Bliss...well, without the interference from the purple people eater. Walking through the forest, J.D listened out for Jaime, as well as smelling her. But his Time Lord sniffer sense didn't work that well these days and all he could get was faint scents. If he concentrated on those would it lead him to Jaime?

"Where are you, you little witch!" John growled, his eyes roving around the forest until he heard a giggle. This one was definitely NOT in his mind. She was close.

He stumbled through the leafy grass, the simulation showing it was the early stages of Bliss' version of Autumn. The leaves were tinged with pinks and purples but when it was Summer, or an equivalent of, they would be blue. And not just one blue. Several types of blue. But that was nothing compared to the silver leaves of the Cadenwood trees.

The Half-Time Lord stopped suddenly and let out a gasp. There she was in the middle of a clearing, crouching, with her back to him. He didn't know what she was doing but he remembered her wearing those weird damsel clothes on Bliss. Did she make a stop at the wardrobe or was it Chameleon Wear?

"There you are, you little minx." John growled, arousal clouding him, as well as washing off him.

Jaime sprang to her feet, turning to him and looking surprised. "Who might you, good sir?" Jaime asked, sounding nervous.

But he knew what she was doing, despite not being able to think straight, and played along. "You know fine well who I am. And I know what you are...a wicked little witch."

He heard her gasp before taking a few steps back.

"Now where do you think you're going?" J.D said, moving with unusually quick speed and pounced on Jaime, making her squeak in surprise. They ended up on the ground with John on top of her. "Cheeky little minx." He growled lustfully at her. Jaime smirked slightly, feeling his erection poking at her leg. "You'll find no-one escapes the Witch-finder General."

He grabbed her damsel top and pulled it apart, revealing her naturally pale breasts, squeezing them seconds later. Jaime gasped and began to feel even more aroused herself, then she squirmed, giggled and snorted laughter when he tickled her nipples. Next he ducked down and kissed her longingly on the lips, followed by working his way down her body, making her shudder and squeak, ending at her crotch after ripping her bottom half away. He could see she was wet, very wet. And obviously aroused.

Parting her legs, the Half-Time Lord ducked down and started and licking. Jaime's eyes widened and she squeaked every time she felt him licking. Soon she could feel the warmness of an orgasm coming on, which got her moaning at the sensation, her hips humping the air. Unfortunately, just as she was about to orgasm, the sucking stopped and the sensation went away. Jaime whined a groan before blowing out a breath.

*Denied!* She heard J.D sing song in her mind.

He chuckled when Jaime once again groaned, sounding annoyed. He knew that Jaime hated orgasm denials just as much as he did.

Ducking down he returned to licking and sucking on her, continuing to deny her of an orgasm. It wasn't until he heard an animalistic snarl did he stop and look up. Jaime had her arms over her face and he could sense she was extremely aroused. But that wasn't all. Leafs, twigs and stones were floating in mid-air around them. Okay, she was aroused so much she'd lost control.

J.D crawled back up towards her, pulled her arms away from her face and kissed her passionately. The twigs and leaves etc,.. fell to the ground while Jaime put her arms around his upper back, kissing him back. He could feel her humping on him, trying to get an orgasm, so he reached down, grabbed her crotch and stuck several fingers in her, gently tickling. Jaime gasped and laughed, John watching her with a grin.

"Naughty girl," he admonished, continuing to tickle and stimulate her in the right places. "You won't be coming for a long time!"

"Fuck me." Jaime gasped out between bouts of laughter and groaning or moaning.

"Sorry? What was that?" He pretended he didn't hear her right while continuing what he was doing.

Closing her eyes she tried to will on an orgasm but it wouldn't happen. And being so aroused it was the only thing she could think of. But then she remembered she had and advantage. She closed her left hand into a fist and got the satisfaction of hearing John grunt. The Half-Time Lord had to stop when the electrokinetic shield started buzzing him. He gasped and grunted as he felt an orgasm coming his way. It was only when he was on the brink did the buzzing stop. With a whining groan he fell on top of Jaime, panting, eyes closed. Seconds later he felt her arms snake around the back of his neck.

"Fuck me!" Jaime growled this time and he looked at her, a deep and wild lust showing in her dark eyes. "Fuck me!" She said for a third time as if he'd misunderstood her.

J.D grinned at this. He'd be quite happy to. Except... "I will, but only if you take that damn...thing...off me."

She knew what he meant, she could see it in his mind. And, at first, she wasn't sure if she should. But she was desperate. They were both desperate. "Okay!" Jaime agreed reluctantly and watched him shed his jeans and underpants, all the while smirking in anticipation.

Once he was half naked he knelt over her and he practically stuck his penis in her face, waiting. That didn't impress her one bit and the next thing John knew he was lying on his side, screaming in pain as the electrokinetic shield zapped him. The pain stopped and J.D gasped out several sobs, incapacitated for the moment.

Jaime sat up, took hold of his sensitive penis and watched as he jumped when she took the shield away. After that she rubbed her thumb across the head of his penis, going over the still sensitive urethral opening and felt the pre-cum leaking from it. She could see it was dark red and very hard.

John moaned at the stimulation and he could feel he was coming. Unluckily for the Half-Time Lord, Jaime reached over and quite roughly squeezed his testicles, cancelling an orgasm. John yelped in pain and tried to scoot away but she had an iron grip on him.

"I ain't gonna suck yer dick, big boy, so ye can get tha' idea out of ye head!" She growled at him.

Thoroughly told off John nodded his head and felt her grip leave his testicles, but she still gripped his penis and he could feel her rubbing his sensitive spots, sending his mind into a crazed arousal.

Jaime watched as John sat up, staring at each other, and she noticed his brown eyes were darker than usual. He then closed his eyes and strange little whimpers came out of his mouth, making her grin. Sensing he was close to the edge she let him go, smirking when he whined and opened his eyes, a look of wanting, lust and arousal in them.

"Well? Wha're ye waitin' for?" She teased.

John didn't need to be told twice. He pounced on her her with a growl, bringing her back down to the ground. She was laughing even though he held her down. But soon she began to moan pleasurably once he entered her, his girth filling her up. As the Half-Time Lord pumped into her he hoped she wouldn't generate an Aerokinetic double, like last time on Bliss. To be buggered up the arse was surprising and rather uncomfortable...to begin with!

There was a giggle from Jaime and she reached up, pulling J.D down to kiss him with lust filled passion. *Don't worry, I won't!* He heard in his mind. *Now stop thinkin', big boy, and do me!*

She heard him chuckle in her mind and felt him grin. Which was then followed by her wrapping her legs around his lower back. But as her trouser legs brushed his sides she heard him gasp as she accidentally tickled him. Several waves of fear washed off him and he seemed on the verge of stopping. That was until Jaime spoke up in his mind.

*Its jus' me, nothing tae fear, it's okay!* she soothed him and felt him calm down. *Good, that's good.*

They continued kissing and fucking and all around them the leaves and twigs were all floating again. It was Jaime who orgasmed, coming first, with cries of 'yes,' and 'I love you,' followed by John who grunted between calling her name. Once he came inside her he fell in top of her, sated. They were both panting, sweating, but with her keen hearing she heard things drop to the ground. She was happy to know the sex was THAT good it caused her to lose control.

"Ye want tae gan for round two?" Jaime inquired with a grin, she could still feel him inside her.

J.D looked at her with wide brown eyes. "Oh yes!" He replied with a grin.

They were at it for the rest of the night.


	24. Time Storm: New Earth

It was a new day, except on the TARDIS it was all relative, and Jaime was currently manning the console, flying them through the Vortex. For the moment she was the only one in the console room. Earlier, after a much needed breakfast, Jaime wanted to use the training room but found Rose and the Doctor in there. The two were busy, amongst other things, with Rose trying her best to control her telekinesis. She was really putting herself through her own paces and it made Jaime a tad guilty. She left them to it and went to the console room, as she wanted to see what the next destination for the rest of the body builders she'd been unable to save in the Time Storm.

J.D walked into the console room next after sensing Jaime was there and watched as she expertly manned the control panel. She hadn't noticed him yet, but he felt amazed and proud that she could fly the TARDIS. Feeling his emotions Jaime looked back at him and smiled. They had both ended up sleeping on the ground in the Simulation Room after their wild night of sex. It'd been uncomfortable but they slept peacefully with no bad dreams. Then they had shared a shower together, washing each other. And even though John had begged her not to put the EK shield back on him, she still did. But to make him happy she styled his hair for him...which was now in a faux-hawk, like it had been in the episode 'Smith and Jones'. It suited his young face.

"Wha're ye daein' standin' there for?" She asked as she reached over the console to flip a switch.

The view from where John stood was Wizard! "Just admiring your driving skills," he squeaked, feeling himself getting hard and grimacing at the irritating prickle of the EK shield. "I'm just surprised the ride is so smooth." He quickly sat down to hide the discomfort.

"Awww, thank ye!" She replied, checking the arrival time on the monitor for their destination. "I know ye like a more bumpier ride but I'd rather not fall on my arse today!"

John laughed at this. "Where are we going then?" He asked shortly after.

Jaime was about to reply when Rose and the Doctor arrived rather noisily into the console room.

The blonde noticed what Jaime was doing. "You're flying the TARDIS? On your own?" The fact that she knew what buttons, switches, levers to press, flick or pull fascinated her while she barely knew how to navigate and needed to be guided along.

"I noticed that!" The Doctor stood beside John. "Where are we off to?" He asked.

"I've just asked the same." John replied.

Amy and Rory arrived into the console room exactly a minute after the Doctor and Rose did.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked before noticing Jaime at the controls. "I thought the Doctor could only fly the TARDIS?" She questioned.

"Well apparently I can," Jaime replied. "And now tha' we're all here we're gannin' tae New Earth."

Rose cheered at this over returning to New Earth. She had liked it in New New York despite being taken over by Cassandra.

"Aye, it's where the next displaced bodybuilder is located." Jaime said. "But the thing is...there's a wee problem...the date..." She stepped aside to let John and the Doctor look at the info on the monitor.

"What's New Earth?" Rory asked, puzzled. "Is it Earth in the future?"

"No," Rose replied, shaking her head and explained to the couple what New Earth was.

"Oh, that's not good." She heard the Doctor say. "That really isn't good."

Rose narrowed her eyes. More trouble with New Earth?

"No, it's bad." J.D spoke next.

"What? What is it?" The blonde asked, joining the Doctors and Jaime at the console.

"It's New Earth in the year 5 billion,29." The Doctor told her but Rose was none the wiser.

"It'll be hours, maybe even minutes before the virus mutates and spreads." John told her.

Well this was news to her. "What virus is this?" She asked.

"It came out of the Mood Patches people became addicted to."

"What Mood Patches?" Rose, Amy and Rory were getting increasingly confused.

"It's a drug." the Doctor began.

"Called Bliss." John continued.

"And by the time the Doctor and Martha turned up in New New York, the whole of New Earth had gone intae automatic quarantine and had been for 24 years." Jaime finished the explanation before sighing when she felt both Doctors staring at her. "It was called 'Gridlock'." She added and the Doctor snorted.

"Oh, it was definitely gridlock down in the underpass." He said, remembering all the cars in the traffic lanes.

"Right, so people started taking Mood Drugs, this..."

"Bliss."

"...Bliss and then it killed everyone with a virus?"

"Not everyone died. Some people survived." The Doctor assured her.

"This is awful! Who would create such a thing?" Rose despaired.

"No idea." He said just as the Rotor stopped, quietened and then the TARDIS thudded once it landed. "And we've arrived." Both Doctors grabbed their coats, putting them on, while Jaime remembered she still had the tracker.

"Oh, Rose!" She pulled the tracker out and handed it to the blonde. "Almost lost it in the Time Storm." Then as an afterthought. "Shields up!" Rose apologised as she put the tracker in her pocket and raised her mental shields.

They were just about to exit the TARDIS when Rory spoke up, having listened to what they were talking about. "Hold on! There's a virus out there. Are we safe?"

The Doctor looked back at the nurse with a frown. "Yes. We're safe. As long as we're not there when it happens. Allons-y!" And with that said they began to exit the TARDIS.

* * *

"Hold on!" Rose spoke up once she saw their surroundings. "This isn't New New York."

Jaime shook her head. "Nae. It's an island designated as New Great Britain. We're in its North-East in a seaside town called New South Shields."

Yes, she could see that. The TARDIS had parked opposite several sand dunes. But they looked wrong somehow. Man made. Artificial. On the other side of those sand dunes was obviously the beach and then the sea. Buildings around them were looking very futuristic, but not like New New York. Halfway down the road she could see what she thought to be a pub and several shops. "I suppose our target will be around here somewhere?" Rose spoke up. She could feel faint surprise from Jaime.

And it appeared John sensed it too.

"Are you okay, Jaime?" The Half-Time Lord asked her.

"Aye!" She muttered. "It looks jus' like the old South Shields." How did they even manage this? Because when she saw the map on the TARDIS monitor, New Great Britain didn't even look like the old Great Britain. Neither did Scotland, Wales, Ireland or Europe. America for that matter as well! It was weird. Not to mention the atmosphere was giving her a bad feeling, considering what was about to happen.

"Oh? What were you doing there?" J.D asked, hoping it wouldn't be another 'on the run' story.

"I think it was jus' a day at the beach," Jaime answered. "I remember tryin' tae climb up one of the dunes but kept fallin' back down 'til my mother helped me up. Then we were both stood at the top. It's the only thing I remember from tha' day."

"How old were you?" Amy asked, curious.

"Might have been two, maybe three...before wha'ever it was tha' happened tae me!"

Sighing, John put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, thankful for the comfort.

"Come on then," the Doctor spoke up. "We can't hang around here all day."

The troupe began walking up the pavement towards the pub and shops. They watched a sleek looking HoverCar pass them by on the road. It was Amy and Rory who were most amazed by this, considering it was a car with no wheels.

"What kind of car is that?" Rory asked the Doctors.

"It's a HoverCar!" The Doctor answered rather cheekily.

"No, seriously. How does it run?" Rory continued to question, staring at the car.

"Maybe it just runs!" Amy replied.

John shook his head. "By the looks of it, it's Solar Powered."

"Actually it's duel fuelled," the Doctor contradicted. "The cars here run on electric and Solar power."

"Nice one," Jaime spoke up. "Makes a change from those smelly flying trucks they got in New New York."

It was typical. Even in billions of years into the future the New Americans were also just like the old Americans.

They continued walking until an altercation at the pub stopped them. A man that looked like he could deadlift 600lbs easily, had a smaller looking fella by the scruff of his neck and was shouting at him. As they watched, the big guy pushed the smaller guy away from him where he landed in the gutter with a yelp.

"And stay out!" The bigger fella shouted.

People just walked by, ignoring what was going on.

"Hey!" Rose shouted, reacting first and running across the road to help the smaller fella. "What do you think you're doing?" She admonished the big fella as she was joined by the rest of the Time Travelling troupe.

"What?" The man grunted. "He's one of them ain't he!"

"What do you mean?" J.D asked.

"A Moodie. They're all over the place, like rats they are."

Jaime noticed the big fella's accent even sounded the same as the old North-East accent and wondered how that was possible.

"What's a Moodie?" Amy inquired but the fella had already gone back into the pub.

"Yo!" The small fella on the ground spoke up as he stared at them all. "You're all wavy like the grass." Then he giggled like a madman. He had no specific accent.

Jaime was reminded of the time she hallucinated after picking up a Chimera flower. She still barely remembered what she did that day and it wasn't an experience she wanted to go through again.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked, frowning at the giggling man.

The Doctor crouched, reached out and pulled something off the man's neck, holding it up. It was a clear plastic patch with the word 'Mellow' on it. "This is what's wrong with him," he said.

Rose was wide-eyed. "For something so small you wouldn't think it would release a worldwide killer virus." She said.

"Lots of small things can kill, you should know that by now, Rose!" The Doctor told her.

She just nodded her head while the Doctor stuck the patch in his coat pocket. He wanted to analyse it later.

The blonde crouched next to the man when she registered he was upset about something. "Hey? Do you have a home to go to? Do you need help to get home?" She asked him but he seemed to be getting irritated.

"He doesnae have a home," Jaime spoke up, staring down at the man. "He lives...lives in a park..."

Homeless and on Mood Patches. "This is like the 21st Century." Rose muttered.

"Uhh, he looks like he wants his patch back!" Rory spoke up, pulling Amy from the now agitated man.

Suddenly the man screamed as if he was in pain, curling up with his head in his hands. Around the same time, Rose fell backwards with a wince and Jaime cried out, stumbling away and shaking her head.

"Woah, what's happening?" Amy asked. People were stopping, wondering what was going on.

John had rushed to Jaime's side. "Are you okay, Jaime?" He asked, holding her by the shoulders. "What happened?"

She watched the Doctor try to calm the the man down while flashes of his memories ran through her mind. It was a dark and terrible place, the only light was green and the showers were painful. It burned. It always burned. The pain. The loneliness, touch...a need to reach out and touch someone for comfort. Pain, so much pain, so much burning...

"Jaime!" John took hold of her face to make her look at him. "Are you with us? Are you okay?" Her dark eyes were wide and they showed pain, but he could just about see and feel the remnants of other memories before they finally disintegrated. They seemed familiar somehow, until he realised what it was. "No way!" He breathed, his eyes also going wide.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted over the screaming man but the Time Lord didn't hear her as he tried to calm him down. "Doctor!" She shouted a little louder.

"What, Rose. What is it?" The Doctor shouted back, annoyed and preoccupied.

"He's a New Human..." He looked up at her. "He's one of the New Human's you...WE rescued years ago."

It seemed Rose was given a blast of what Jaime saw too.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry," Jaime spoke up, looking at them. "I might have opened up a few bad memories when I was readin' his mind."

This surprised the Doctor, along with J.D. The fella really was a New Human. And it looked as if they didn't stay in New New York.

"You should have been more careful," the Doctor admonished. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's Post Traumatic." Jaime told him. "Bliss was created by a New Human. At first they jus' wanted tae forget the horrors of wha' the Cat Nuns did tae them, but they wanted tae feel more, so more Moods were created. It got so popular tha' regular humans and humanoids started tae use it."

John frowned at her. "How do you know this?" He asked as the Doctor placed his hands on the man's temples.

"They're telepathic. They have a hive mind and they prefer to live together. They dinnae want tae be split up."

"Oh! Of course!" J.D paced slightly while Amy and Rory looked on in confusion. "They were grown in those pods. Of course they'll form a telepathic connection together." He turned to the Doctor. "Why didn't we notice it?" He asked.

"Maybe because there was somebody else there with a telepathic ability." The Doctor replied.

Jaime felt confusion wash off the Half-Time Lord. *The Face of Boe.* She told him and he nodded, his face going red.

The man, the New Human, stopped screaming once the Doctor helped him with locking some of his bad memories away. Once he was more aware he lashed out, scrambled to his feet and scarpered.

"Hey!" Rose shouted. The time travelling troupe made the decision to go after the New Human.

* * *

As they continued chasing the New Human, the ever curious Amy asked: "So what's a New Human and how did you rescue them?"

"They were being infected with every disease in the world." John answered her.

"All so they could cure the rarest diseases in under an hour." The Doctor spoke next. "I wouldn't have known about it if it wasn't for Cassandra."

Rory frowned. "Who's Cassandra?" He asked.

"Just a bitchy trampoline." Rose answered.

Amy felt there was more to this story than 'just a bitchy trampoline'.

As they got closer to where the New Human was running to, the tracker in Rose's pocket went off. "Woah!" She stopped and pulled out the tracker. "He's close."

John stepped up beside her to look at the tracker. "Well if he's close by where will he be?" He asked. The flashing dot on the screen didn't look all that far away.

Jaime stopped next but she wasn't looking at the tracker. Neither was the Doctor. Or even Amy and Rory.

"Do we need to teleport?" Rose worried.

"I think we've got other things to worry about right now." The Doctor replied.

"What?" J.D uttered and saw Jaime pointing at something.

He and Rose followed her finger to an area of a park. It was shaded by trees, but lying on the grass appeared to be fifteen to twenty New Humans. The one they'd been chasing was huddled up in a group of six.

"Oh!" Rose exclaimed sadly and joined the Doctor. "They all live in the park, together. Homeless."

The Doctor glanced at Rose before looking back at the park. "Can you feel that?" He asked. "A sort of a low buzzing?"

Now that he mentioned it, Rose could feel it. "Yeah. What is it?" She asked.

"It's them. They're not just telepathic, they're touch telepaths. And none of them have any mental shielding."

It wasn't just the Doctor and Rose who could feel it. John could and so could Jaime too, despite having both her shields up.

Amy and Rory stared in puzzled amazement at all the New Humans gathered in the park. "What now?" Amy queried the Doctor.

"We approach them...slowly!" He replied.

The troupe walked towards the park but as they got nearer, the beeping from the tracker disturbed the New Humans and they stood up, looking at them.

"Woah, creepy!" Amy muttered.

Everyone except the two humans felt the buzzing get angry. The Doctors grimaced but Rose groaned, putting her hands on her head. Jaime was at her side immediately and took hold of one of her hands. She could tell both of Rose's shields were up, yet the combined telepathy from the New Humans were hurting her head.

"Thanks." Rose muttered.

Jaime nodded silently, the buzzing in her mind merely sounding like an angry bee.

Knowing that Rose was okay the Doctor turned his attention back to the New Humans. "We mean you no harm," he carefully told them. "We just want to know if any of you are okay at all," he took several steps towards the herd. "In fact, we've met before. Several years ago now...don't you remember?"

The buzzing got angrier, louder, causing the Doctor to stumble slightly. "

Doctor!" Rose cried, running to him, only to fall victim to the angry buzzing as well.

J.D groaned when he felt a small headache forming as he stood within the vicinity of Jaime's outer shield. "They obviously don't remember us, Spaceman!" He ground out, grimacing.

Suddenly one of the New Humans ran towards the Doctor and Rose in a screaming rage, arm held high and holding what appeared to be a brick.

"Doctor!" J.D shouted out in concern and fear.

He was about to jump in to protect his brother and Rose...until the raged screamer was blown backwards into the air. Along with several others. Rose had reacted in defence, blasting them with telekinesis, and in Jaime's opinion, pretty poorly. She guided the blasted New Humans carefully down to the ground. But that didn't stop the rest of the New Humans from reacting to their fellows being attacked. Rose, the Doctor and J.D all yelled in pain before more of the New Humans decided to attack them.

"Oh my god, Doctor, Doctor Smith!" Amy shouted, panicked. "Do something!" She shouted at the wide-eyed Jaime. Rory couldn't tell if the teen was scared or just seeing something from the future.

"STOP!" The teenager shouted several seconds later, her voice echoing. Everyone stopped what they were doing. She could see that a couple of New Humans held onto Rose and a struggling Doctor. J.D had been knocked to the ground and had a New Human on top of him. It angered her so much her fingers crackled static electricity. "Will all New Humans sit down!" She demanded.

Every one of them except for one sat down on the ground or grass. Reaching over, she pulled a bloodied J.D to his feet, who appeared too stunned to say anything for the moment. The Doctor had crawled over to Rose and was checking on her. They were all stunned that a species they once helped to rescue could quite freely attack them. Although it couldn't actually be helped considering nearly all of them were on Bliss.

"Hey! Who the hell are you lot?" The one person who didn't sit down shouted and walked towards them. "What did you just do?"

As he came closer the tracker emitted one long continuous bleep.

"Who are you?" Amy asked while Jaime waved her hand to turn off the annoying bleeping coming from Rose's jacket pocket.

"Me?" He said. "My name's James. James Dotson."

Jaime looked over at him, noticing he had dark brown hair along with a moustache. On his head he wore a leather cap and it made her wonder if that was the fashion from the early noughties of Earth or from New Earth. His clothes looked big on him, then again he looked like a big fella.

"Is he one of them?" Amy's next question was aimed at Jaime but the teen didn't answer at first. "Jaime!" Amy shouted.

"Am I one of what?" James queried. "I'm certainly not one of these lot!" He said, looking around at the New Humans.

"Aye. He's one of the bodybuilders caught by the Time Storm." She said and felt surprise wash off him.

"How long have you been here?" The Doctor asked him. He was still checking on Rose who was bleeding from a cut over her left eye. The Time Lord faired no better. His hair was a complete mess and he had a bust lip.

"Ten months." James answered. "Any idea how I even got here? All I know is that this planet is New Earth and it's the year 5bln,29. They say the Earth blew up. How did that happen?"

Rose shifted awkwardly until she saw the Doctor nod. "The sun expanded." She told James and she, along with Jaime, felt a mix of emotions from him.

"Good god!" He sat rather heavily on the ground, stunned. "All my family...all gone."

"Earth was evacuated long before it blew up," Jaime spoke up. "Ye probably have family members on New Earth."

Telling him this didn't seem to make a difference. He just put his head in his hands.

"You were brought here by a Time Storm," the Doctor explained to James. "It took you out of your time, but we're time travellers and we can get you back to your time."

Now James looked at him as if he was daft. "Time Travel? How exactly? Do you have a DeLorean? Like in 'Back to the Future'?"

The Doctor sighed, exasperated and J.D laughed. "Close enough. We use a police box." The Half-Time Lord stated.

"We came to take you back home." The Doctor told James but he shook his head.

"No way, pal. I can't go back now. I've got all these people to look after. No-one else seems to give a rats-ass about them."

"You can't stay. There's a virus about to spread out..." J.D told the bodybuilder.

"It'll kill half the population of New Earth." The Doctor added next.

James frowned. "What virus is this?"

"The one that mutates and spreads, coming from a compound drug patch called 'Bliss'." The Doctor told him.

The American gasped, sadness and conflict washing off him. "Bliss? Damn, and I thought I was really doing my best to wein 'em off that shit. Now they're gonna die."

"They won't die. The New Humans are immune tae the virus." Jaime said and when they all looked at her they saw she was staring into space.

"How can you know?" James asked.

"I'm psychic, I know everythin'. And like I said, ye'll have family here on New Earth. Someone else will come along tae help them."

"Are you sure?"

Jaime smiled. "I am very sure."

James sighed and looked at all the New Humans he tried and failed to 'save'. "Okay. Take me to your time machine." He said.

* * *

They were returning back to the TARDIS now with one extra passenger. But Rory was feeling very conflicted. "Why are we going back to the TARDIS. Why aren't you doing anything to save the planet?"

Amy was curious about this too as she held her future husband's hand. James nodded his head, also wanting to know the answer.

Both Doctors turned to Rory and said: "Because it's a fixed point in time!" at the same time, glancing at each other afterwards. This was followed by them saying: "And because I/we came here 24 years ago after it happened." The Doctor sighed and J.D snorted in annoyance. "Will you stop talking with me!" They said to each other at the same time. "At least let me talk first..." And it went on as Rose and the humans watched on in astonishment.

"Wow, that is seriously creepy." James stated.

It was beginning to annoy Rose. "DOCTORS!" She shouted and they stopped, looking at her. "Shut up!"

They huffed as she turned to Rory, Amy and James. "A fixed point can't be changed or stopped," she told them. "There'll be a disastrous change in the timeline, Reapers will be involved.

"What are Reapers?" Amy asked.

"Sounds like something from hell." James noted.

"Something like that," Rose answered. "They live in the Time Vortex but when Time's been wounded they'll turn up in this dimension to fix the wound in Time."

"How?" Amy asked, shivering. "How do they do that?"

"They consume everything in sight!" Was Rose's answer. And she should know because she painfully learned her lesson the same way.

"Jesus!" James exclaimed, his eyes wide. "You never had that sort of thing in 'Back to the Future'!"

The Doctor ignored him. "Well, now that you've terrified the companions we really should be getting back to the TARDIS."

They continued on to where they left the time machine.

Meanwhile, as she followed behind, Jaime could feel a dull, slow thudding in the back of her mind and heard things as if they were calling to her. With a thoughtful expression on her face she turned and stared towards the sea. Or would have if it wasn't for the sand dunes. Something was out there, she could feel it and it felt familiar. Another Dimension Portal. But how?

"Kilgrave made me do it!" She suddenly uttered unconsciously.

"What was that?" The Doctor spoke up and J.D looked back at Jaime to see her staring into space again.

"Doctor!" The Half-Time Lord rushed back to Jaime. "What is it?" He asked. "What can you see?"

"Purple. Everythin' purple. He loves it. He loves control." She murmured. "She's streetwise but she cannae get away from him. Kilgrave makes 'em do it!"

No-one had any idea what she was talking about.

"What's going on, Doctor?" Rose asked. Because, quite frankly, this wasn't normal Jaime behaviour.

"I think I know what this is." The Doctor said, looking at Jaime. "Is it another Dimension Portal?" He asked the teen.

"What? How would Jaime know if it was?" J.D asked from her other side.

"Because she can feel the Dimension Portals," the Doctor told his twin.

Rose felt surprise from John.

"It probably started when you two were at UNIT that time."

John remembered the blank expression on her face when she'd been staring at the moon. "Ohhh!" He realised, his eyes widening.

"Exactly." The Time Lord turned his attention back to Jaime. "What is it? Who are you talking about?"

But she didn't give him a proper reply. All she said was "Jessica!" in a really creepy way. So creepy it scared Amy.

"Why'd she say that?" The ginger demanded. "That's my middle name. Why'd you say that?"

Before they could get any further in understanding Jaime snapped out of it with a gasp. "It's gone!" She said. "It was there but it went away."

Suddenly she ran across the road, narrowly avoiding a HoverCar and scaring everyone, and climbed up one of the sand dunes, standing at the very top once she made it. The sea was a mix of blue-green, with small or middle-sized waves crashing against the sand. She scanned the horizon, narrowing her eyes when she couldn't see anything. It had been there, she had felt it right in the back of her mind. It really was gone but now she could feel something else. She heard grunting and looked around to see J.D climbing up the sand dune.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked once he stood next to her. "You ran in front of a car, you could have been bloody run over, Earth-girl!"

"It was over there," Jaime ignored him as she pointed towards the horizon. "I felt it."

And that confused him. "And how can you feel a Dimension Portal?" J.D asked her.

"I dinnae know, I jus' dae!" Jaime replied, still looking out towards the horizon.

The Half-Time Lord put his hands on her cheeks and turned her head to make her look at him. "And who's Jessica? Or Kilgrave, even?" Was that what she had said? It didn't sound like a proper name.

The teenager was confused. Whatever was in that portal was dangerous but she couldn't remember uttering anything. "I dinnae know!" She shouted angrily, fingers tingling with static electricity again, while John winced and stepped back from her. "I dinnae know 'em. I dinnae know how I can feel it."

"Okay, just calm down..."

"I AM CALM!" She shouted, electrical pinpricks stinging her hands until she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "But I dae know one thing. It's the year 5bln,29...and the Face of Boe is still alive!"

It was such a surprise to John that he gasped before falling into a fit of laughter. Jaime grinned.

"But we can't see him. I was only ever supposed to see him three times." He told her once he stopped laughing.

But she just shook her head and smirked at him with her brows raised. "Oh!" His eyes widened. "No way, you're kidding me!" He said.

Jaime took hold of J.D's hand. "He can keep a secret...obviously! Come on." They slid back down the dune and returned to the TARDIS with the others.

Two hours later a virus spread out across New Earth, killing off half its population. An automatic quarantine was put in place that spanned one hundred years. And the rest became history.


	25. Snapped

Once back in the TARDIS Amy and Rory took James, who exclaimed his wonder at the size of the time machine being bigger inside, to the apartment his colleagues were living in. His friends greeted him and he told them all his adventures on New Earth.

As for Jaime, Rose, the Doctor and J.D, they were in the Medbay sorting out their wounds.

"Owww!" The Half-Time Lord whined when Jaime wiped the blood off from around his nose. He was beginning to bruise up around his right cheek and eye. Thankfully he'd escaped having his nose broken.

"Och, shut up." Jaime spoke up. "It coulda been a hell of a lot worse than jus' a black eye and a bloody nose."

John didn't say anything. He knew she was angry, sense it even, and it was best to keep it shut when she was.

"Oh yeah? How much worse could it have been?" Rose asked. She winced as the Doctor rubbed dermal salve on her wounds. Jaime snorted and the blonde could feel and sense her annoyance.

The teen found it to be a really stupid question. "They were tanked up on Bliss and wha' d'ya gan and dae, ye blast 'em intae oblivion!" She snapped back and looked over at Rose. "Nae wonder they attacked us."

Rose huffed. "And this is coming from someone who never asks before raking through people's minds!" She bit back. "They were trying to hurt the Doctor. I wasn't going to let that happen. Anyway, I'm not the one who pulled that poor fella's bad memories to the surface causing him to have a Post-traumatic flashback."

Jaime now turned her attention to Rose, a scowl on her face. "I apologised for tha'!" She practically growled back.

She could feel herself getting angry and so could Rose but she ignored it for the moment. As for both Doctors they could sense the teen's anger boiling up.

"Rose!" The Doctor warned.

"How come they didn't attack you then?" The blonde pushed.

Dark eyes looking dangerously darker and hands tingling, a low snarling Jaime looked about ready to fly off the handle. Especially with Rose niggling away at her. "I wasnae hidin' if tha's wha' ye thinkin'. They jus' didnae see me..." And the fact she had been trying to keep Amy, Rory and John out of serious trouble.

"Rose, leave it." The Doctor once again warned.

Meanwhile J.D tried to take hold of Jaime's hand...except he felt a spark of static electricity. He pulled back with a hiss before glancing over at the Doctor.

*She's about to blow up.* J.D told the Time Lord.

The Doctor nodded, understanding what it meant, before turning his attention back to Rose. "Stop it!" He hissed to the blonde. "It's not doing neither of you any good if you continue fighting like this."

But Rose ignored him, on a roll. "And how come you're able to feel those dimension portals? Where did they even come from?"

It was one question too many. Jaime flew off the handle with an angered snarl, lights flickering in the Medbay, a mild wind kicking up followed by the sound of static energy crackling away.

"I dinnae know!" She shouted as one of the bedside lamps blew up, startling the others in the room. "I dinnae fuckin' know how I can feel the fuckin' things, I dinnae know where they fuckin' came from..."

She smacked the edge of the bed J.D was sat on. He jumped into the air with a yelp as the E.K shield short circuited. He cried out in pain as he fell to the floor, his hands over his crotch. The Doctor and Rose pulled him towards them, wondering what was wrong until they figured it out with a wince.

"I dinnae know who they fuckin' were," Jaime continued to shout as another bedside lamp blew. "I dinnae know how they're fuckin' happening..."

"Jaime!" The Doctor shouted, trying to catch her attention only she wasn't listening.

Rose had been pulled behind him, her eyes were wide just like the Doctor's. She could feel Jaime's anger. But this didn't feel like any normal anger she'd felt before. This was wild and animalistic. The type that made you lose control and want to punch a wall continually. There was something else though. She could sense a hint of fear from the teenager.

"I cannae see it," Jaime shouted now, changing track. "I cannae see how it fuckin' started and I cannae see where it came from,"

she punched the edge of the bed again and sparks of electricity bounced across it.

"I cannae fuckin' see how it's happening and I should be able tae!"

"Jaime!" The Doctor called to her again and this time the snarling teen turned to him.

"Wha'? Wha' the fuck d'ye want?"

The Doctor grimaced at this. "Just calm down!" He told her, his hands held out in a placating gesture whilst ignoring the growling and dark eyed scowl. "Look at what's happening, look at yourself. Can't you feel it?"

She huffed, wondering what he was yabbering on about now...until she felt it, smelled it in the air even. The whole room smelled of static electricity and she felt the TARDIS in her mind trying to calm her down. She also felt a hot prickling on her hands so she brought them up and stared at them. They crackled and sparked with electrical energy, invisible waves of heat could be seen. Jaime growled, annoyed, disgusted even. She knew what this was. Her stupid IED playing up, that's what it was.

As J.D whined in pain Rose wondered why she could feel disgust burning away in her body, faint, ghostly.

"Jaime! Jaime!" Somebody called her name and she looked up at them, waves of fear washing off Rose and the Doctor, while waves of pain washed off J.D. They were scared, of course they were. But what was wrong with John? "Turn it off," J.D gasped out painfully. "Please!" Now guilt and disgust clouded her mind over accidentally hurting John. She shook her hands to turn the electric off and the Half-Time Lord sighed when the E.K shield stopped shocking him.

"Jaime? Are you okay? Have you calmed down now?" The Doctor asked her when he also sensed a hint of disgust from her. He couldn't understand why she would think like that.

"I'll be in the training room." The teen growled before disappearing in a whirlwind.

The Doctor took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew what the main cause of that burst of anger was about. So did J.D and he was seriously worried for her as he sat on the floor, gasping for breath.

"I think not knowing where the Dimension portals come from is leaving her somewhat stressed." The Doctor said and Rose could tell he was worried for his foster-daughter.

"I'll go and see if she's okay." An also worried John spoke and was about to get up off the floor until Rose stopped him.

"No, I'll go," she told him. "You rest. It was my fault anyway." The Doctors watched Rose leave the Medbay, then the Time Lord turned to J.D with a weird expression on his face.

The fact that his twin was still being chastised creeped him out, so he didn't say anything about it. Instead he gave J.D the dermal salve. "Use that. You look a mess."

The Half-Time Lord just rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

When Rose went into the training room she expected to find Jaime in there. Except she wasn't. It wasn't being used and the room was empty. It confused her but she asked the TARDIS for Jaime's where-abouts. The answer was sketchy at best but she found out the teen was actually in the Simulation room instead. As she walked down the corridor Rose wondered what she could possibly be doing in there? And why did she have to take the long way to the room? Normally the TARDIS would be helpful.

"Are you hiding her from me?" Rose asked and the TARDIS hummed in reply.

Before she could say anything else she bumped into Amy and Rory.

"Oh, hey! How are they settling in?" Rose asked about the bodybuilders.

"They're fine," Amy replied. "We left them chattering away."

"Though I'm worried about the one they call sheep sh..." Rory stopped midway through his sentence, his face going red. "He wouldn't wake up. It was like he was in a coma."

Rose thought about who he might be talking about before snapping her fingers. "Oh, that's just Lex. Jaime put him in a forced sleep because he was being so rude. He won't wake up unless he's told to wake up."

Rory's eyes were wide. "She can do that?" He asked.

"Yeah, just about anything." Rose told him.

"Where's the Doctors?" Amy asked, butting in.

"Uhh...I left them in the Medbay. But the Doctor has since gone to the console room. I'm not sure about J.D."

"Thanks, let's go Rory."

Rose watched the couple walk down the corridor, hand in hand, a faint smile appearing on her face. It reminded her of herself and the Doctor.

Then the TARDIS hummed for attention considering they'd been interrupted mid-chat.

"Oh yeah, I just want to apologise, that's all." It seemed the TARDIS believed her because the door to the Simulation room appeared opposite her. "Thanks." She said, entering the room.

The blonde found herself walking out onto the roof of a building. It was very windy and chilly. So windy her hair whipped all over the place. "Jaime?" She called, somewhat confused. "Where are you?"

A gust of wind blew past and almost made her tumble to the ground. She was pretty sure she heard a reply but she couldn't tell over the sound of the wind. It was practically a fierce storm. Why was that? Was it Jaime causing it?

"Jaime?" She called out again.

"Over here!"

Well, she'd definitely heard that and when she looked around the roof she found the teenager standing on a wall. On the edge of the roof. Rose gasped and ran towards the teenager, a mothering type of feeling coming to her. But a strong gust of wind blew her backwards, tumbling her to the ground.

"Wha' d'ye want?" An obviously still annoyed Jaime asked, not even turning around.

Rose noticed the wind wasn't even affecting Jaime, so it must be caused by her. "Where are we?" Rose asked as she got back to her feet.

"Have a gander!" Jaime told her.

So she did. She ran to the left and peered over the wall...letting out a gasp. Blocking her view of anything else was a building long ago destroyed. It was one of the Twin Towers. With wide panicked eyes and heart beating quickly she stepped away from the wall.

"Dinnae worry," Jaime spoke up. "It's New York in 1992. The top roof viewin' deck hasnae been properly renovated."

This calmed Rose down somewhat but she remained confused. "What are you doing simulating New York for? And why are you standing on the edge?" She asked, having to shout over the wind.

"Cause I'm gonna jump." Was Jaime's reply.

That mothering feeling returned and she tried to get close to Jaime again but the winds kept her back.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Rose shouted. "I didn't mean it. It was just a silly argument."

Jaime rolled her eyes. "This has got nowt tae dae with ye!" She told the blonde. "I'm gonna jump and the wind is gonna let me glide."

She felt confusion wash off Rose.

"Shouldn't there be a failsafe for a situation like this?"

"Aye. But the TARDIS knows I'll be safe enough."

But the answer didn't satisfy Rose and her fear and worry remained. And it annoyed Jaime. She'd come out here for some peace and quiet, to calm her mind down. She hadn't expected anyone to find her here.

"Why don't ye join me!" Jaime invited. "It's safe."

Rose snorted at this but carefully moved towards the wall, climbing it and stood, teetering on the edge. She could hear the faint hustle and bustle from the Simulated cars and citizens of New York. Then a gust of wind blew against her causing her to wobble and she would have fallen if Jaime hadn't caught her arm. Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." She said.

"All ye have tae dae is let it blow through ye, not at ye." Jaime told her.

"How?" Rose furrowed her brow at her friend's words. "I'm not exactly like you...well, I am a bit, but Bad Wolf is locked away."

Jaime smirked. "You're telekinetic, Rose. You can walk through walls."

Rose was confused for the moment until she remembered Guido in Venice. "Oh!" She gasped. "I ran through a door in Venice when I tried to rescue Guido and Isabella." She heard a grunt beside her and looked over at Jaime to see that her eyes were closed. "What happened back there? In the Medbay." She now asked the teenager.

"Jus' a flare up of IED, tha's all." Jaime explained, eyes still closed.

IED...that meant Intermittent Explosive Disorder...not that other...thing. Rose thought to herself. "Oh, alright." Rose nodded her head in understanding and when she looked down she gasped and suddenly felt dizzy. "Blimey!" She uttered. Of course they were at the very top of one of the tallest buildings in New York at the time. How many floors did it have again?

"110." Jaime answered for Rose. "Dinnae look down."

The blonde instead looked ahead at the view of the Hudson, New York and New Jersey. What a view it was!

"And Rose, if I have tae say 'shields up' one more time, I'll not bother tae warn ye next time."

"Right, sorry, sorry..." Rose muttered, face going red. Now she really had to keep them up for a reason, but she liked knowing how the Doctor felt, she liked sensing him in her mind.

Jaime sighed in exasperation. The love and adoration Rose had for the Doctor was washing off her in waves. No, more like tidal waves. A tsunami even! Normally she wouldn't mind this, but right now it was annoying.

"Can ye fly?" She asked Rose who suddenly wobbled again on the wall.

"Huh, what?" She replied, confused about the question.

"Can ye fly?" Jaime asked again and Rose looked at her. "The Doctor's been trainin' yer TK, so I'm presuming ye can fly?"

"What?" She said again. "Of course I can't fly! What do you thi..."

Before she could even finish what she had to say she felt a hard push against her. Hard enough to fall forward. Rose screamed and continued screaming, heart pounding fearfully, as she fell off the wall and tumbled down the building. With wind ruffling against her clothes and making her hair fly about she realised this what it must have felt like for the people that fell out of the windows. She was terrified as the ground drew nearer.

Jaime watched Rose fall before diving head first off the building. Her fall was more controlled as she raced after Rose. She stuck her left arm out in a bid to go faster, adrenaline kicking in, excitement racing through her and denim jacket fluttering behind her. As she got closer she could hear Rose screaming. Not just vocally, but mentally. She must be really scared.

Ignoring all that, Jaime reached out her hand towards Rose. The blonde felt pressure grip her ankle just 25ft from the ground, but before she knew it she was suddenly flung upwards into the air, screaming and flailing her arms.

Managing to change direction with ease and just about skimming the ground, Jaime flew after Rose and caught her in her arms. She was still screaming and now she was being battered by Rose.

*Dinnae worry, foalchú dána, I've got you.* Jaime spoke in her mind.

Rose soon calmed down but her breathing remained panicked. She kept her eyes closed and placed her arms around the teenager's neck. "You've got me?" Rose breathed shakily. "Who's got you?"

Jaime giggled, recognising the quote. "Tha' might have worked on Superman but it doesnae work on me!" She said.

Rose snorted in reply but Jaime could still feel her fear, panic and terror washing off her in great waves. So she flew towards another part of New York.

"Rose, open yer eyes. The view is amazin'!"

"No, no..." Rose shook her head. "It's New York, I've seen it all before."

"Nah, no' this view. Look."

Slowly Rose opened her eyes and gasped in shock when she found herself staring at the face of the Statue of Liberty. "Oh, blimey!" She uttered. "Did you have to get so close to it?" She asked, looking down at Liberty Island.

The wind up here was just as bad as when they were on top of the World Trade Center.

"Well it ain't everyday ye get tae meet her face tae face. Unless she becomes a psychotic sentient."

Rose furrowed her brows, wondering what she meant.

Instead, a question came to mind. "Why did you push me?" She asked now.

"Hmmm...I thought the wind would catch ye and ye'd glide. But ye were all over the place."

A shocked sounding noise emitted from Rose's mouth. "What do you expect when you pushed me off a 110 story building!" She exclaimed. "I'm not like you, I haven't figured out how to glide or fly or do anything else other than teleport, blast and walk through a door." Anger washed off the blonde and she was about to continue when the Statue of Liberty and the rest of New York faded from view. "Oh!" Rose uttered as Jaime looked around at the grey-white walls.

"What's going on in here?" They heard the Doctor ask.

He stood behind them looking confused. As soon as he felt Rose's terror and heard her scream in his mind, he'd come running, finding her in the Simulation room. But he'd ran out onto the roof of one of the Twin Towers and found it empty. His own fear sky-rocketed and he had the TARDIS turn off the Simulation. The Doctor watched as Jaime lowered herself to the floor and let Rose go. She quickly ran over to the Time Lord and they hugged. He could sense and feel her emotions swell.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked Jaime. "Didn't you say you would be in the training room?"

The teenager nodded. "It was a wee lie. I jus' wanted some time on my own." She replied, walking past them towards the door.

"And scaring Rose was part of your big idea of wanting to be alone?" The Doctor snapped at her, making her stop.

Oh! He was angry.

"Sometimes I worry over what's inside that head of yours." She looked back at him in stunned confusion. "What some people consider as extremely risky and dangerous, you find it an exciting adrenaline kick."

Rose pulled back from the Doctor. "It's okay," she told the Time Lord. "There was no harm done." She could feel Jaime getting more and more upset. And she didn't want that happening.

"No, it's not okay, Rose," the Doctor insisted. "You could have been seriously hurt, or worse. The failsafe should have kicked in and it didn't."

"I'm sorry!" Jaime cried out. "I only wanted tae be on my own. And then when I try tae see where the Dimension holes came from I cannae see anythin'," she sobbed. "No' even lookin' at Timelines is any help. There's jus' nothin' I can see 'bout 'em and I should be able tae see it all..."

Rose could feel her emotions sky-rocket.

"And then the IED flared and I jus' got so angry 'bout it, and I didnae mean to hurt anyone..."

The Doctor sighed. He really hated to see Jaime so upset. And maybe being in New South Shields hadn't really helped much.

"Jaime!" He called and she looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't be upset about it, come here."

She hesitated.

"Come on." Rose spoke up and Jaime rushed over, hugging him. Rose and the Doctor hugged her back.

"It's okay," he told the teen. "It's okay to feel scared, to not know things, to not understand. It's all very normal."

Jaime sobbed at his words, because she wasn't normal. Not in the slightest.

"How about we go somewhere relaxing." The Doctor suggested. "I've got the right place in mind."

"Where?" Rose queried.

"It's a surprise. Come on, let's go." The three of them left the Simulation room, going back to the Console room.


	26. A Welsh Adventure

I might have possibly overdid it a bit. And im not sure if there's too much Eleventh Doctor hanging around.

* * *

"Here we are, Florida!" The Doctor exclaimed as he exited the TARDIS. "The planet that is, not the State...oh!" The Doctor frowned at where they'd landed as the others followed him out of the TARDIS, looking around at their surroundings.

"This doesn't look like Space Florida to me!" Amy muttered.

"I'm not really getting the sunshine vibe." Rory spoke next.

"It's cold and I'm wearing a skirt!" Amy continued moaning. "Are we leaving?" When the Doctor told the couple they would be going to somewhere warm Amy had rushed off to her room she shared with Rory to change into a short looking skirt. In the Doctor's opinion it looked more like a belt.

"Did you get the co-ordinates wrong again, Doctor?" John cheekily asked his brother.

"No, of course not!" The Time Lord replied, sounding scandalised. "I've never programmed in the wrong co-ordinates..."

John raised his brows at this.

Rose chuckled, remembering the many times they ended up in the wrong year or the wrong city. "Are you sure about that, Doctor?" She teased, playfully bumping into him.

"Wellll...maybe once." The Doctor replied, scratching the side of his face. "Wellll, okay, more than once." He added, face turning red.

"Where are we anyway?" Rose asked next. She could already sense the year and the Century.

"Wales, 2020." Jaime answered as she stared at the Church in amazement. "It's a village called Cwmtaff..." They all looked at her as she spoke. "...but it's actual name is Llanwonno, in the the County of Mid Glamorgan in an area of Rhondda Cynon Taf."

The Doctors and Rose could sense something was going on with the teenager. "Jaime? How do you know all that?" John asked, stepping towards her, a look of worry on his face.

Jaime turned to look at him, then looked at the Doctor and Rose with wide eyes. "I..." She halted momentarily. "...we used tae live here, me and my mother, in the village!"

John sighed and the Doctor furrowed his brow at the information.

"But I dinnae understand how I coulda forgotten all tha'!" Jaime muttered, frowning. "Cause less than a year later they came tae film here, the episodes."

"What? Who are you talking about?" The Doctor asked.

Confusion and worry washed off them all but she ignored it. "I remember it all. The Eleventh Doctor, Amy and Rory. Me and mum watched 'em film in the village..." She remembered the excitement of watching the actors do their thing, but felt far too shy to approach them afterwards. Not to mention he wasn't David Tennant. His last episodes were yet to be shown on TV and it saddened her. "Whenever I watched those episodes I always found Cwmtaff tae be familiar, and I didnae know why! But now I remember...only...why would I forget in the first place?" They watched her warily as she paced about and stressed. Jaime closed her eyes, thinking. "WHY?" She shouted making them jump. "WHY WOULD I? Unless..." She trailed off.

"Unless what?" John asked. "Jaime?" He became worried when he saw a look of pain on her features and sensed a flash of fear.

"THEY came!" She said, opening her eyes and stopped pacing. "THEY turned up and,..." In her mind she could see a big explosion. And that's all she could get. "Oh Rassilon, for the love of sanity!" She exclaimed, her eyes grew wide. "Wha' did I dae?"

J.D could sense panic and horror from her. He quickly pulled her towards him and caught her in a hug. "Whatever happened there, it wouldn't have been your fault," he told the whimpering teen. "You were intimidated by bad people, that's all."

The Time Lord warily approached Jaime and J.D. "Are you saying we're in an episode or two?" He asked. Because through all that rambling he could have sworn he heard that.

"Didn't she just say that!" John snapped at the Doctor, still hugging Jaime protectively.

"I only want to clarify what I heard." The Doctor snapped back.

"Aye." Jaime mumbled.

He grimaced and tugged at his ear. "Well, in that case, is it life threatening?" The Doctor next asked.

"Aye," she mumbled. "Very much."

The Doctor sighed. That's all he needed to know.

"I take it we're not leaving then?" Amy asked, clearly sounding disappointed.

"No." The Doctor replied as he looked around at the Church and graveyard. Until he noticed something out of place. "Hold on, what's that?" He wondered, walking over to a clump of grass with Rose in tow.

"Trouble?" She asked nervously. Normally it wouldn't bother her but Jaime telling the Doctor that they were 'very much' in danger unsettled her. As for this place, whatever it was called, it felt off for some reason.

"Oh, just the usual." The Doctor replied. He picked up a strand of grass and put his glasses on to get a better look at it.

"It's blue!" Rose exclaimed, amazed but confused.

"Hmm, blue grass. Patches of it all around the graveyard." He said, looking around again. Both Rose and J.D followed his gaze, seeing even more clumps of blue grass. "And that's not all," the Doctor continued. "The ground feels odd," the Doctor jumped up and down to prove his point. "Can't you feel it?"

"Is it a sort of humming vibration?" Rose inquired and the Doctor grinned.

"Yes! That's the one!" He said, excited.

"What is that?" J.D asked, having also noticed the strange ground.

Jaime stepped away, watching them. "There's a Mine over there," she told them and pointed past the Church. "They're drilling into the ground." Once she told them she could feel curiosity from both Doctors.

"Alright, I want to see what they're drilling for." John said. The Doctor smiled as he put his glasses away.

"Why are those people waving at us?" Amy asked. She and Rory were staring across the valley. Following their gaze Jaime spotted the future Amy and Rory. But they were not alone. A third person stood with them, also waving.

"No! It can't be!" The Doctor said as he stared at the people across the valley. He pulled out his Spyglass to get a better look at them. "It is!" He exclaimed.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"It is. It's you two!" He told the couple before recognising the third person. Last seen in England, 1562.

Confusion washed off Rory. "No. We're here. How can we be up there?"

J.D chuckled. "Ten years into your future, probably came to relive past glories." He told the couple.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "You humans, always so nostalgic."

"We're still together in ten years?" Rory seemed too stunned to take it all in.

"No need to sound so surprised," Amy admonished him before turning back to the Doctor. "What about the other person there?" She asked him. "Who's that?"

"Welllll,..." He began, looking awkward as he passed the Spyglass to Rose so she could get a look at future Amy and Rory with their daughter. "Let's just say you're going to be very proud parents in the future." Rose jumped in shock and the Doctor grimaced when Amy squealed in glee. She hugged Rory who looked more than a little stunned.

Jaime watched them, smiling sadly.

"Can you feel it?" J.D quietly asked beside her.

"Feel what?" She replied, looking at the Half-Time Lord.

"In the back of your mind, the tingling feeling." He hoped she could feel it.

Now that he'd mentioned it she could feel a faint tingling back there. "Aye!" She exclaimed. "Does tha' mean..." She looked back at future Amy, Rory and Melody.

"Yep!" John popped the 'p'. "We brought them here." It would make sense considering Melody lived with them in the future...maybe.

"Fan-dabby-dozy!" Jaime exclaimed in awe.

"Hey, let's go and talk to them," Amy suddenly said. "We can say hi to future us and our child. How cool is that!"

But the Doctor shook his head. "No, no...that's a really bad idea." He told her. "Think of the countless paradoxes that would happen."

"Not to mention the Blinovitch Limitation Effect." John added. Rory and Amy looked at him blankly. "It prevents you from meeting yourself." He told them. "Unless there's a reason for it to happen." They still looked confused.

"Right," the Doctor spoke up. "Let's check out this Mine. Allons-y!" He turned towards the path that led out of the graveyard.

* * *

As they walked down the road towards the Mining Facility none of them, except Jaime and Amy, had noticed that Rory wasn't with them. He had gone back into the TARDIS to get something and had been waylaid by a kid and his mother. When the troupe got to the fence they noticed it was padlocked shut. Along with several warning signs.

"It's locked." Amy stated, thinking this was the end of their adventure in Wales and they'd hopefully go to Space Florida.

"No' a problem!" Jaime spoke up from behind them, holding J.D's hand. They suddenly disappeared in a whirlwind and re-appeared on the other side of the fence.

"That's cheating!" Amy shouted.

"It's no'." Jaime spoke up.

"We'll see you inside." J.D said and they went on ahead.

The Doctor sighed. "Okay, restricted access, no unauthorised personnel...well, apart from an Omni-Psychic and a Metacrisis."

"Nah! That's never stopped us." Rose uttered, digging into her pocket.

The Doctor agreed and was about to pull out his Sonic when the lock blew apart, full of sparks. It shocked him but when he looked at Rose she was grinning and holding up her own Sonic. He chuckled at this.

"Hey! That's breaking and entering." Amy told Rose.

"Nah, more like Sonic and entering," the blonde replied as she put her Sonic away. "Totally different."

"Good one, Rose." The Doctor said and pushed the gate open. "We should catch up with Jaime and John."

"Where'd Rory go?" Rose wondered when she finally noticed him missing.

Meanwhile Jaime and John had took another shortcut and they Aeroported straight into the store room of the Mining Facility.

"Where are we?" A confused J.D asked before spotting the female stranger. "Oh, hello!"

Surprise washed off the woman when she looked up at the strangers that had just entered the room. "Who are you?" The woman, an Asian, demanded. "What are you doing here?" She looked at the dark haired female who appeared to be wearing brown Capri's with converse, denim jacket and black long sleeved shirt. Then her gaze fell on the brown spiky haired man. He also wore converse with dark blue jeans that seemed too big, a blue pinstriped jacket, a jumper and a dark blue coat. "And what are you both wearing?" Was her final question.

Jaime was surprised by the last question considering it was originally asked about the Eleventh Doctor's and Amy's questionable clothing. "Och, wha's wrong with Capri's?" She asked in an offended way.

"Nothing's wrong with them," the woman said. "Who are you two?" She asked again.

John had pulled out his Psychic Paper and now he was showing it to her. "This is all you need to know." He told her.

The woman looked at the Psychic Paper and found they were inspectors from the 'Omni Drilling Industry'. She frowned at Jaime and John. "You don't look like inspectors." She said.

"Well, we are," J.D replied, walking over to the computers and monitoring equipment. "What's going on here?"

"None of your business." The woman told him defensively. She didn't notice the flash of anger from Jaime. There was no need to get all hoity-toity.

John ignored the woman and put his glasses on as he looked at the monitors. "Where are you getting these readings from?" He asked, curious.

"Under the soil." The woman said. She was still defensive and it annoyed Jaime.

So while J.D checked out the info on the monitors, she sauntered over to the hole in the ground. Only to suddenly halt just a couple of feet away when the soil gave her a very bad feeling. Of course this was the same hole Mo had been pulled into, and when she placed her hand on the floor she could feel an unnatural humming. There were Silurians down there and she wondered if she could do anything to stop anyone else from being dragged down. Worry and fear washed off somebody and when she looked around she saw that John had stepped back from the monitoring equipment.

"Something is very wrong here." He said before noticing Jaime was near the hole. "Jaime! Come away from that!" He shouted, panicked.

'Gladly.' Jaime thought to herself as she returned to J.D's side. "Wha' have ye found?" She asked, knowing what it was.

Glancing at her for a second the Half-Time Lord turned his attention to the Asian woman. "Do you know anything about big patch of Earth in the middle of the ground?" He asked the woman.

She shook her head. "We don't know. It just appeared overnight."

She replied. Now Jaime could feel his worry, fear and panic sky-rocket, then he took hold of her hand. So Jaime tried to calm him down. "Hmm, okay..." He glanced at Jaime again, knowing full well she knew what was going to happen. *Thanks! but its not helping* He told her mentally and she smiled a tad nervously.

John looked back at the woman. "All of you have to get out of here...as soon as possible."

Confusion washed off the woman and she furrowed her brow. "Why?" She simply asked.

"Look!" John pointed at the monitoring equipment. Jaime noticed he hadn't asked the woman's name. "Look at the readings. It's moving when it shouldn't."

"What is?"

An exasperated noise came from the teenager. "Jus' dae as he says, Nasreen Choudhry," Jaime told her. "He's tryin' tae save ye and yer colleagues lives!"

Nasreen's eyes widened in surprise and pride washed off J.D "how do you know my name?" She asked.

"I'm Psychic." Is all Jaime told her. "And we have tae get outta here before more of those appear." She was pointing at the hole in the ground but Nasreen was just getting more and more confused.

"That hole? But it's just a pothole." Nasreen wasn't listening and Jaime tried not to give into the urge of Mind Controlling her.

J.D groaned, annoyed. "We're getting out of here right now. And I suggest you do too." They turned to leave the storeroom. That was until the Doctor, Rose and Amy walked in through the door.

"Hello, what's this then?" The Time Lord asked, curious about the monitoring equipment.

"Oh, not more of you!" Nasreen complained. "Are you two brothers?" She asked the two Doctors.

"Yes!" They replied and John began filling the Doctor in on what was happening.

While that was going on a curious Amy walked over to the hole and crouched by it, inspecting it. Following the conversation Rose watched as a wide-eyed Doctor stared at the info on the monitor.

"He's right," he said. "We're all in danger."

"What have you found?" Rose asked as she tried to understand the info.

But then Nasreen's colleague walked in and when he saw the group of strangers he stopped in surprise. "What's going on? Who are these people?" He asked.

It was Rose who did the introductions, but he still wanted to know where they came from.

Amy stood up in a panic when the hole began emitting steam. "Doctors, this steam," Amy called. "Is it a good thing?"

They all looked at the steaming hole and Rose and Jaime felt an array of emotions in the room. The bad feeling Jaime had felt heightened and now it could be felt by Rose. She gasped and stood close to the Doctor.

"No, it's not. Not in the slightest." John told her.

"It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting." The Doctor added.

Nasreen shook her head, still confused. "What shouldn't?" She asked.

Before anyone could reply to her the whole room rumbled, almost knocking some of them to the ground.

"It's startin'!" A tense Jaime muttered, half-crouching.

"The ground, the soil, everything. It's moving. But how? And why?" The Doctor questioned, holding onto Rose.

"Is it an Earthquake?" Amy asked and John shook his head until he noticed what Jaime was doing. Her mind was troubled and her whole body language suggested there was danger ahead.

"What's going on?" The man they now knew as Tony Mack asked.

"No, this is more than just an Earthquake," the Doctor told Amy. "It's only happening in this room."

As they watched, more holes started appearing on the ground.

"Doctor!" Rose worried, panic rife in the room.

"It knows we're here," the Time Lord growled. "It's attacking. The ground is attacking us."

"No, it's not possible!" Nasreen continued to deny what was happening around her.

"It's entirely possible." The Doctor snapped at her.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Rose asked him.

"Run," he suggested. "We run."

Jaime stared at the door and began a sprint towards it. She didn't notice Tony Mack get his foot stuck in a hole but felt his panic swell. Felt everyone's panic swell. Just a couple of steps in Jaime felt the ground beneath her crack. And before it could crumble she bent her legs and jumped. She managed an impossible height before coming back down close to the door and causing a further ground tremor with her feet.

"Shit!" She swore as she fell to the ground.

When she looked back she saw that Nasreen was helping Tony, but she was also staring at Jaime with wide-eyes. Amy was being dragged into the earth and the Doctor was trying to pull her out. Rose was trying to help the Doctor, but he was telling her to go to safety. John was almost out of danger...only seconds before it actually happened she saw it happen in her mind. A gasp escaped her mouth as the ground beneath John cracked and gave way, pulling him feet first into the hole.

"No!" She cried and teleported to him as more of him was pulled into the hole, not noticing Nasreen and Tony stare in amazement as they ran past. "Dinnae worry, I've got ye!" She said and grabbed his arms. He wasn't panicking which was a good thing. "Ye no' gannin' anywhere." She heard Rose scream and looked over to see that Rose was being pulled into a hole. She'd been about to help J.D and now there was no-one to help her. The Doctor had yet to notice she was in trouble.

"Go save her!" J.D ordered as she struggled to pull him out.

She'd underestimated their strength. "Nah, I'm no' lettin' 'em take ye." She growled as he was pulled further into the ground.

"You know what's going on, none of us do. I'll be okay, he won't be."

She knew he meant the Doctor so she took a hand off him, strengthened her grip on him with her other hand and finally caught Rose in a telekinetic grip. She was struggling and screaming for the Doctor. He was now aware his Rose was in trouble.

"I've git her and I've git ye!" Jaime growled, feeling a hint of panic from him as he was up to his chest in soil.

"That's probably not good enou..." He suddenly yelped out and his eyes widened. "Oi, no...get off me!" He shouted in full panic mode. He then let out a surprised giggle which turned into full on laughter. "Stop tickling me!" J.D whined, struggling.

No, Jaime wasn't going to let them take him if THAT was happening.

"Rose, bloody teleport!" She heard the Doctor scream at her as he struggled to keep her from being taken.

"Stop strugglin' ye only makin' it worse!" Jaime snarled before grabbing a handful of his hair and pulled, ignoring his cry of pain.

She wasn't sure what happened next because she suddenly lost her grip on him and fell backwards, almost concussing herself on the ground. By the time she pulled herself back together, Rose, J.D and Amy were gone and the Doctor scanned the hole Rose had been dragged into. The teenager stared at the clump of brown hair in her hand with wide eyes. She should have been able to drag him out. She had the strength to do it. But it seemed the Lizard people matched her strength.

Nasreen and Tony ran back into the room after turning off the drill. "Where are they?" Nasreen asked.

"They're gone. The ground took them." The Doctor growled and scowled at Jaime.

* * *

The Doctor stared at the hole Rose had disappeared into. He'd let go of Amy to save her and tried to pull her out but she'd been dragged down. When he reached out for her he couldn't feel her or sense her. So perhaps she'd been knocked out or...was dead. He shook his head, not wanting to think about that. It felt like being in the Torchwood lever room all over again.

"Is that what happened to Mo?" Tony Mack asked. "Are they dead?"

The question pulled the Doctor out of his stupor. "It's not quicksand. They didn't just sink." He growled out in reply, his emotions falling off him in stormy waves that were currently being ignored. "Something pulled them in. It wanted them. It wanted her."

"The ground wanted her?" Nasreen questioned but it too was ignored.

The Doctor stalked over to Jaime. "You knew that was going to happen," his voice raised.

He was emotional and angry. No, not just angry. The Oncoming Storm was present...and aimed at her. She'd always felt a sense of awe when watching 'The Idiots Lantern' and he'd turn into the Oncoming Storm when he found out The Wire had taken Rose's face.

"You knew that was going to happen and you didn't do a thing to stop it."

Jaime narrowed her eyes at the Time Lord, hands closing into fists.

"You could have stopped it and now anything could be happening to Rose." His only thought was Rose, which was sweet, but it still angered her.

"Shut up!" She loudly commanded causing the Doctor to shut his mouth, his eyes widening. "Ye asked me if it was life threatenin' and I told ye it was. Rose'll be fine, she spent years on her own, travellin' dimensions tae get back tae ye." She shouted back. "And ye ain't the only one to have lost somebody. If ye hadnae noticed they took John as well. Rory's lost Amy." Then as an afterthought. "They should be fine though, they can take care of themselves." Now she herself was angry and she had to calm down before she had another IED flare up. "I'll be outside." She said before running out of the door to the fresh air of the Welsh countryside, staring at the clump of brown hair in her hand.

She would hopefully reunite it with its owner and put it into her pocket. After that she took a deep breath and sunk to the ground, closing her eyes, the gravel biting into her knees. Jaime ignored all that and just concentrated on calming herself down. But she could still feel the Doctor's anger, only he wasn't angry at her anymore. More or less angry at Nasreen and Tony. Unlike the Eleventh Doctor, who found the idea of them drilling for discovery as totally whimsical, this Doctor was angered by it. He was probably shouting at them for being so careless and nearsighted. Jaime gasped and opened her eyes. It was so weird how she could do that, just know what was going on even without trying.

Standing up she decided to go into the village where it was more quiet. But when she did Teleport into the middle of the village she found its familiarity really quite stunning. Memories of being twelve and walking down the road with her mother. Where to exactly? Maybe it was to the Outdoor Centre... And now it made her wonder if Cwmtaff had an Outdoor Centre. As she walked past the houses Jaime came across the Bed & Breakfast, more memories filling her mind. She and her mother lived there. Her mother worked there as one of the staff. It was mainly how her mother found out that 'Doctor Who' would be filming in the village. A couple of researchers for the show was staying there. Of course, it was weird and sad to see a different actor playing the Doctor while adventure of the Tenth Doctor were yet to air on TV. The teenager sighed and shook her head, refusing to cry she was not a silly kid anymore. She really missed her mother and wished she could find a way back to her universe to rescue her the Cardiff Mental Health Facility,...

"Wait, wha'?" Jaime spoke out loud when she realised what she'd been thinking. "Now how the hell would I know tha'?" She wondered, looking around and in her mind for possible Dimension Portals. There was nothing though, so how exactly would she know that?

Somebody called her name and she turned around to find Rory and two new friends walking towards her. "Hey!" She called back, smiling awkwardly. Could she tell him? Should she tell him?

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked her. "Where's the Doctors and the others?"

She decided to just answer his second question. "He's...they're still at the Mine." She replied and looked at Ambrose and Elliot. "Who're yer new friends?"

Rory frowned at her suspiciously. "You probably already know who they are!" He replied as confusion washed off the two Welsh natives.

"Nae-one likes a smart arse, Rory." Jaime growled angrily in reply.

Elliot giggled and Ambrose admonished him. It was then that Jaime remembered she would have to keep her eyes on the woman.

"Alright, calm down!" A wide-eyed Rory stepped back. "This is Ambrose and her son, Elliot." Jaime nodded at them. "And there's something odd happening in the grave yard."

"Oh, aye!" Jaime queried, folding her arms.

"And you already know what it is!"

Jaime sighed, annoyed. "Rory, jus' tell me."

"Alright, it's just that the graves are eating people." She raised hers brows and smirked. "Only, maybe not eating people. More like the bodies are disappearing from the graves."

The very thought of Silurian's performing autopsy's on already buried human bodies brought a shiver to her. "Aye, sounds bad alright." She muttered. "This is something we should really be telling the Doctor." She turned away to walk back down the road. "C'mon, let's go."

Rory, Ambrose and Elliot followed after her.

* * *

They didn't need to go to the Mine because the Doctor, Nasreen and Tony were already coming back from it, the Time Lord had some sort of borrowed gadget. Meanwhile Jaime ignored Elliot's comment about the sky going weird. Because that meant a one-Lizard invasion was about to begin.

"Doctor!" Rory shouted, running ahead of her.

She watched the Time Lord use a catapult on the shield that had appeared over the village. It went red for a bit before clearing up. After that she heard him explain to Nasreen and Tony that it was a force-field to keep them in.

"Doctor, something weird is going on here," Rory spoke up. "The grave's are eating people."

The Doctor was only half listening and as she came closer, listening to them explain what was happening, she could feel the beginnings of Rory's confusion washing off him.

"Nine and a half minutes to what?" Rory asked about the Doctor's distracted muttering, looking around for Amy.

"We're trapped," Nasreen stated. "And something's burrowing towards the surface."

Now Rory asked about the elephant in the room, well, if there WAS a room but they were currently outside. "Where's Amy?" He asked, worry and fear had joined confusion.

The Doctor glanced at the church, knowing it was probably the only safe haven they had. "Alright, everyone. We need to get into the church." Now he turned to Rory. "We'll get her back. We'll get them all back." He said this last bit to Jaime and she nodded, smiling nervously.

"What do you mean 'get her back', Rory demanded. "Where'd she go?"

"They were taken," the Doctor explained. "Into the Earth."

"How?" The nurse angrily shouted. "Why did you let it happen?" Then he turned his anger on Jaime. "And you let me go on talking. Why didn't you tell me?" Rory remembered she knew what was going on. "Or better yet, why didn't you stop it?"

Jaime hung her head in shame. The Doctor stood beside her and took hold of her hand, gently squeezing it. She didn't even react or squeeze back. "I tried, I promise you, I tried. But then Rose..."

"Well you should have tried harder." Rory snapped back, not letting the Doctor finish.

"We'll find Amy," the Time Lord promised. "Along with Rose and John. I need you all safe. Come on."

They ran to the church, the door was open after Tony forced it open. Jaime remembered being in here, it was only a flash of a memory but she felt fearful, scared, as if she was hiding. She frowned and looked around. It was being used for storage. It was also cold. Churches were always cold and gave her the heebie-jeebies. She never liked them. Sitting down on one of the seats she closed her eyes and tried to get in touch with J.D.

"So we can't get out and we can't contact anyone." A worried Ambrose questioned. "And something, the same something that took my husband..." Her dad, Tony Mack, had told her. "...is coming up through the Earth?"

"Oh, yes." The Doctor replied as he helped Tony and Nasreen set up the equipment. "But if we're quick enough we can be ready."

However, Ambrose had gone into denial, suddenly turning sceptic, and she had to be convinced by her dad and Nasreen that an invasion was actually happening. "Him?" Ambrose glanced at the Time Lord.

"That's right, me." The Doctor replied before looking over at Jaime and Rory. "And my companions."

"Can you get my dad back?" Elliot asked him.

The Doctor nodded in reply. "Only I need you to trust me," he said to the humans. "And do as I say from now on. Because we are really running out of time."

Ambrose stepped forward. "So tell us what to do?"

"Thank you," the Doctor smiled grimly. "We've got eight minutes to set up a line of defence. I'll need every phone, camera, piece of recording or transmitting equipment you can find."

As the Doctor ran out into the grave yard, rambling away, Jaime could sense a sudden spike of fear. John was awake and he was panicking, shouting to be let out. Several fleeting memories of one of the pods on New Earth came to mind. He was thinking about that.

*John, calm down,* she soothed. *It's a holding pod, that's all. You'll be okay.*

The panic died down until his fear sky-rocketed. *No, no, no, no...what are you doing, help me...* J.D shouted loudly and mentally, until she couldn't sense him any longer. He'd been knocked out with gas.

Jaime opened her eyes and sighed. At least he was okay...in a way. She didn't like the fact that he was easily panicked. When Jaime looked up she saw the Doctor by the church door, his eyes wide. He'd obviously just gotten in touch with Rose.

He looked over at Jaime who was watching him and he nodded his head in understanding. Rose had said something about gas so maybe his brother had gone through the same thing. He'd certainly registered a lot of panic from him. He saw Jaime's posture become less tense but she was still on edge.

He was about to go see...if she needed any comfort...until he spotted Elliot off to the side reading a comic. The name of said comic caught his eye. "What are you reading there, Elliot?" The Doctor asked the boy.

"I'm not reading," he replied. "I'm dyslexic. But I can follow the action in the panels."

"Alright, but what is it anyway?" The Doctor persisted.

"The Black Bullet Chronicles," the boy said. "She's amazing!"

The Doctor grunted, hoping it was just a coincidence.

"She's all he ever talks about," Ambrose spoke up. "He even wants to meet her one day."

"Surely you can't meet a fictional comic book character." The Doctor told them.

But Elliot's eyes were wide with excitement and Ambrose snorted. "Oh no, she's real!" The boy said.

Or maybe not!

"Can I have a look at that?" The Doctor asked and Elliot handed him the comic.

On the cover was an illustrated version of Jaime as the 'Black Bullett' as how it was spelled. She wore all black clothes, along with a black hood to cover part of her face. It was a very colourful cover and he saw that it said 'Year Eleven'. That meant these comics had been going since 2010. What surprised him even more was the name of the publisher. At the bottom it said 'Bad Wolf Comics'.

The Doctor looked up at Jaime who was standing now, her eyes wide. He showed her the comic cover and her face noticeably paled and she leaned against the seat for support.

"There's not just Comics," Elliot continued. "But books, audio adventures and even a TV series. It's in its fifth series. I like the audio stories best."

Worry washed off the Doctor as he gave the comic back to Elliot and Jaime found it understandable.

"Oh, she's real is she?" The Time Lord said, a brow raised. "Anyone know who she is? And how do you know the 'Black Bullett' is female?"

But Elliot shook his head. "She's a Superhero, we're not supposed to know their real names. Nobody knows where she came from. People think she's immortal or can travel in time."

"Why do they say that?" Jaime asked and the Doctor noticed she had a terrified expression on her face.

"Because her first appearance goes as far back as the 1800's." Elliot replied. "Maybe she's Timeless like her companion."

The Doctor wondered who THAT could be.

Jaime wondered why she kept hearing 'Timeless' all the time, like some sort of crazy arc.

"She's only spoken once," Ambrose spoke up. "Just that one time." She didn't elaborate on that. "And she single-handedly stopped the War on Terror."

The Doctor heard a faint gasp and looked over at Jaime. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and she couldn't understand why she would even want to involve herself with something like that. Especially after her experience on the Nightmare Planet.

"Are you okay?" The Time Lord asked her, noticing her face was even paler than ever.

Jaime nodded. "I think I'm gettin' a headache so I'm gonna get some air." She mumbled before walking away.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Ambrose asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. Her partner was taken by the Earth." 'As was Rose.' The Doctor thought to himself rather glumly.

* * *

Once the equipment was all set up the Doctor felt he was ready for the invasion that was about to happen. And soon requested a map in which Elliot volunteered to fetch for him. Another discussion about dyslexia turned into a discussion about not being able to make a decent meringue. Tony informed them there was six minutes left and ordered people to check on the sensors and trip-lights they'd set up. The Doctor was rather proud of Tony taking charge. Then he grabbed Jaime's hand and pulled her outside to a car park, where he hoped to have a private talk with her. She hadn't said much since Rory had a go at her and then finding out she had a comic named after her, sort of.

Jaime watched as the Doctor inspected Ambrose's Meals-on-Wheels van. He could sense the teenager was in some sort of turmoil following the revelation her 'Black Bullet' persona had become a world-wide real life Superhero. He wasn't entirely sure he liked the idea though.

"How are you doing?" He asked Jaime, looking back at her.

She had her hands in her pockets. "Stunned." Was her quiet reply.

He raised a querying brow. "Is that all? Or is there anything else?"

Jaime took a deep breath. "How it happened? Why would I let someone draw a comic about me...about the Black Bullet?" Another thought came to her. "The only time people ever knew 'bout...her...was Churchill's government and Torchwood. Now everybody knows about her." She then let out a disbelieving laugh. "For the love of sanity, she's even got her own TV series! Rassilon, why would I do this?" She rolled her eyes and the Doctor was about to provide his own theory until they heard a shout from Ambrose.

"Oi, what're you doing?" The woman shouted as Jaime watched her approach with an armful of weapons.

"Resources," the Doctor replied to her. "I take it this is your van? Meals on Wheels, cold in the back, hot plate in the front."

Ambrose nodded as she placed her weapons in the front seat. "Bit chilly for a hide-out, mind."

The Doctor had noticed all of her weapons. "What are you doing with those?" He warily asked, staring at the seat full of weapons.

"Like you say, resources." Ambrose replied but the Doctor shook his head.

"No, no, no," he said. "No weapons. It's not what we do."

Ambrose scowled. "You said we're supposed to be defending ourselves." She said.

"Oh, Ambrose," the Doctor groaned. "I thought you'd be better than this." He stood over her in a threatening way, his brown eyes showing the Oncoming Storm. "No weapons, at all. Put them away." Jaime could see that Ambrose was intimidated enough to shut the van door. "Good, good." He said and turned to leave.

Jaime got as far as behind the van and watched the Doctor run back to the church. She knew that a mild telling off from the Eleventh Doctor hadn't swayed Ambrose's mind. So she doubted a stern telling off from the Oncoming Storm would do the same. The sound of the van door re-opening caught her attention and she looked around the van. Just as she suspected, Ambrose was leaning in and picking up the taser. Sure, she could let the woman keep the taser but then she'd kill the lizard. And Jaime REALLY didn't want that to happen. So taking a deep breath she stepped into Ambrose's view. The woman jumped in surprise, letting out a shocked sounding noise.

"I cannae let ye take tha' with ye!" Jaime nodded at the taser before waving her hand. The taser in Ambrose's hand disappeared into nothing, just literally disintegrated.

Ambrose gasped, fear washing off her. "What did you do? What the hell are you?"

In reply she caught Ambrose and slammed her against the van, where she cried out in pain.

"What are you doing?" She gasped out, trying to fight against Jaime's iron grip.

"I'm only doin' this tae keep the peace," Jaime replied. "Tae give the Human-Silurian negotiation a chance. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Jaime placed her hands on the sides of Ambrose's head, forcing her way into her mind and ignoring the woman's strangled screams. Instead of looking for memories she forced a telepathic tether into the centre of Ambrose's brain. Once she did that she let go of the woman and stepped back. Just as the Doctor reappeared by the side of the van.

"What are you two still do..." He watched as Ambrose slid to the ground, unconscious, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "What the hell did you do?"

Jaime looked at Ambrose sadly. "It's okay. She'll be fine." She replied quietly. A little TOO quietly in the Doctor's opinion.

He pulled out his Sonic and scanned Ambrose's head, confirming his fears when he got the results. Turning back to Jaime he had an angry look on his face. "What the hell did you do to her?" He angrily hissed at her. "How many times have I told you not to do it. Telepathic mind rape is one of the worst things to do!" Perhaps it was time he or John taught her the proper way of using telepathy.

Jaime looked up at him, eyes wide. "Nae, no. Tha's no' wha' I was doin'..." She shook her head. "She'll be fine. I didnae gan intae her memories."

The Doctor didn't believe her.

"I had tae dae it, tae stop a murder, tae keep the peace."

Confusion washed off the Time Lord and he frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Ye'll see soon enough." She muttered. He was about to question her further when he heard a groan behind him, looking around to see that Ambrose was regaining consciousness.

He helped her up until she pushed him away angrily.

"She attacked me, can't you keep your people under control?' She glared at Jaime. "What happened to the taser? And what's a Sil..."

Jaime waved her hand and the Doctor watched as Ambrose's eyes clouded over and she looked confused.

"I'm sorry, what was I doing?" She asked.

"We were gannin' back tae the church." Jaime suggested.

"Oh, of course." They watched as she walked back to the church.

The Doctor, still not agreeing with what Jaime did, turned to her. "You better be right." He warned before they followed Ambrose into the church.

* * *

There were only three minutes left until the possible invasion and Elliot came running to the Doctor with the map he'd requested. The Doctor thanked him. Jaime listened to their conversation before going outside to where Rory was. He stood, leaning against the wall, staring across the valley with a scowl. But his emotions told him he was anxious about Amy. He didn't know how she was, and for all he knew she could be dead.

"I'm sorry!" Jaime spoke up beside him. "I should have stopped Amy from being pulled under, but when I looked back along her Timeline it turned out tae be a fixed point."

Rory looked at her, still anxious. "Is she okay?" He asked. "Please tell me she's okay."

Jaime smiled grimly. "Aye, she's fine and dandy."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?" Rory asked her and Jaime sighed, looking away. "How can you watch things happen and not do a thing?"

Well, what a question!

She took a deep breath before answering. "Foreknowledge is a terrible thing tae have. I'm from a different universe tha' has a TV show about the Doctor, so I know all of his adventures up to his Eleventh incarnation's last one. After tha' it's all guess work and psychic powers."

"I already know about that," Rory said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, fine. It's about keepin' Timelines intact. If I interfere too much it could cause terrible, untold repercussions for the universe."

"Like Reapers?" Rory suggested.

"Aye, like Reapers." Jaime nodded. "But it also includes really bad universe endin' paradoxes."

"Oh!" Worry and panic washed off him.

"Oh, indeed. So I have tae keep in line tae the original Timeline as much as I can. But it ain't easy."

Rory nodded in understanding, and now that he knew that Amy would be okay he went back to working on the sensor array.

Jaime watched as Elliot ran out of the church and through the grave yard. He was going home for his forgotten headphones. But he would never make it back. The lizard would kidnap him.

The Doctor followed him out and looked over at Rory and Jaime. "How are you both doing?" He asked them.

"It's getting darker," Rory stated. "Why is it getting dark so quickly?"

Before the Doctor could answer, Jaime spoke up first. "It's them. They're blockin' out the light in the barricade." She said and suddenly stood ram-rod straight, a danger intuition kicking in.

The Doctor noticed her reaction. "They're using the dark to isolate us." He said, watching as Jaime went into a weird crouch. "Which means..."

The whole ground rumbled, almost tumbling them to the ground.

"It's here!" He finished, eyes wide.

They quickly rushed to get back to the church only to find Ambrose trying to open the door.

"I can't open it, it keeps sticking," Ambrose explained to them. "The Wood's warped."

The Doctor shook his head and rolled his eyes, meanwhile Jaime, who was on edge because of her danger intuition, stormed towards the door and kicked it open. Ambrose stared, open mouthed.

"That helped!" The Doctor said.

"How'd you do that?" Ambrose asked as Jaime ran into the church. She turned to the Doctor. "How'd she do that?"

"Never mind that," he replied. "We need to get inside." He ushered Ambrose in with Rory following behind.

Once they were inside Rory shut the door and looked over at Jaime stood at the far end of the church looking agitated. "What's wrong with her?" He asked the Doctor. "She was fine a minute ago."

The Time Lord glanced at her. "It'll be her intuition," he explained. "It's like when animals and birds react to an Earthquake about to happen and during it."

Jaime could feel the feeling of danger rise and fell into a crouch, hands over her head while spreading her outer shield around her. The ground started shaking really badly, almost knocking her to her rear while everything around her fell to the ground. It almost felt like being in an actual Earthquake, except this one was Lizard-made. But it still made her feel bad, like really skittish. It wasn't a feeling she liked.

The lights had blown and the electricity was cut off. The Doctor checked the equipment. It was all busted and it frustrated him.

"What do we do now?" Rory questioned.

"There's nothing we can do," the Doctor growled a reply. "They sent an energy surge to wreck the systems."

Seeing as there was nothing he could do Rory turned to everyone else in the room. "Is anyone okay?" He asked and received several replies of 'fine'. He noticed Jaime crouching and walked over to her to see if she was okay. Instead he ended up bumping into a forcefield. "What the..." He put his hands out felt around, until there was another ground shaking moment. Rory turned back to the Doctor. "What is that?" He asked.

Meanwhile the intuition kept Jaime crouched to the ground, the rumbling getting worse until it finally stopped. Along with the intuition. She was finally able to stand up and looked around. The place was a mess...and dark. The electricity was out. That was an odd feeling. Ambrose asking about Elliot caught her attention. The woman was panicking because she couldn't find him. That panic heightened after the Doctor told her he'd gone outside for headphones. That panic turned to anger and she admonished him for letting Elliot go out. The Doctor was thankful she didn't slap him.

"Mum! Grandpa Tony! Let me in!" Elliot suddenly yelled from behind the door. "Let me in..."

There was panic as Nasreen, Tony and Ambrose rushed to the door, followed by the Doctor and Rory.

Watching them, Jaime wondered if she could let the boy get taken. Could the Timeline allow it? But the boy was a fan of her, well her Superhero persona, but still a fan. And he was scared. With a shake of her head Jaime teleported over to the door, giving Nasreen a shock in the process.

"Out of my way!" She shouted, grabbed the handle, and with all her strength, pulled it open. To her great relief Elliot was still there but he was looking at the creature before him. It was wearing a mask and she could feel surprise wash off it as she pulled Elliot towards her. Suddenly the creature ran off into the night. As for Ambrose she had picked up a weapon and ran out of the church, screaming at the top of her lungs. Tony followed her. She felt a tug in her mind and stopped, blanking out. "Get back inside right now!" Jaime ordered, ignoring the look from the Doctor as Ambrose turned back to them and allowed her dad to escort her back inside.

* * *

While Elliot's mother and Grandfather checked him over, considering he was almost kidnapped by a very tall lizard, Rory and Jaime were stood with the Doctor as he paced about, hands going through his hair, muttering things. He was thinking deeply, worried. Rory was about to interrupt him until Jaime shook her head at him. It was best not to interrupt the Doctor when he was like this.

Nasreen joined them. "You seem to be the expert in all things strange." She spoke to the Doctor and he stopped pacing. "Can you tell me what that creature was? Is it an alien?"

The Doctor grunted and shook his head. "No, it's not. I got a good look at it before it ran off. It's an Earthlien, one of the original owners of the planet."

Nasreen was obviously confused. "Excuse me?" She said, furrowing her brows at the Time Lord.

"It's an..."

"She." Jaime spoke up making the Doctor look at her. "The Silurian is a she."

They looked at her. "How could you tell?" Rory asked. Jaime just rolled her eyes.

"Silurian?" Nasreen questioned. "Is that what it's called?"

"Used to be," the Doctor replied to her. "She's an Eocene...or a Homo Reptilia."

So far she was taking it all in her stride. Suddenly her world just got that whole lot bigger. "Okay, then. How are we going to capture it? Or is there more than one out there?" Nasreen questioned further.

"There's jus' one." Jaime replied before the Doctor could.

Nasreen glanced at the strange girl.

"I've got to lure it...her out of hiding first," the Doctor spoke. "And that means I have to go out there to find her."

Jaime suddenly looked a tad twitchy. "Ye got any infrared glasses on ye?" She asked and he found that question odd.

"Uhh..." He searched his pockets for such an item, but Jaime shook her head.

"Ye dinnae have anythin' like tha' d'ye? Well..." Rory noticed she appeared to be looking at something behind the Doctor. "...apart from Sonic Sunglasses!"

The Doctor looked up from what he was doing and stared at Jaime with wide eyes. "Did you just look at my Timeline?" He squawked.

She would have smiled, except she felt a wave of defensiveness and a hint of anger.

"Don't look at my Timelines. They're private." The Doctor admonished her.

"Sorry, dad." Jaime mumbled sheepishly, well and truly told off, ignoring the confusion from Rory. She hadn't considered his Timeline was off limits, especially since he didn't like to know his future. "But I can find her easily..." The Doctor shook his head, not wanting to put her in danger. "I know wha' ye thinkin'," she said next. "But I'll be safe...'specially with wha' I can dae."

And that's when Nasreen turned her attention to Jaime. "And what can you do?" She asked.

The teenager frowned. "I told ye earlier," she said. "I'm psychic."

But Nasreen shook her head. "Oh no, you're more than just 'psychic'. I saw you jump and reach an impossible height. You moved across the room without even moving! You even easily opened a door that's been sticking."

The Doctor tugged at his ear, nervously glancing between Jaime and Nasreen.

Shifting nervously on her feet Jaime read the woman's mind. In the episode she was adventurous and open-minded. In real life she could be different. She breathed a sigh of relief when she checked out. "Alright, fine. I'm a..." What if the Black Bullet was identified as an Omni-Psychic and not just an alien? Oh! "...Telekinetic Enhanced Human."

Nasreen raised her brows and surprise washed off her. "Well that's interesting. It seems that Black Bullet everyone is fawning over is a Telekinetic Enhanced Human as well."

Now the Doctor shook his head, amused and Rory looked utterly confused. He was sure he'd seen something about it earlier.

Meanwhile Jaime stared dumbfounded. She certainly hadn't seen THAT coming. Luckily the Doctor saved the day.

"Telekinetic Enhanced Humans are more common than you think," he explained. "Not all of them like to have their powers known to the public."

Nasreen nodded her head but still looked suspiciously at Jaime. As for the Doctor, he took a deep breath, thinking. Could he send Jaime out there? Into clear and present danger?

"Please! I know wha' tae dae!" She pleaded.

He looked at her with a grim expression, then with a reluctant nod he agreed to let her go out there. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

Less than a minute later Jaime stood outside beside the Meals-on-Wheels van. The Doctor had warned her plenty of times to be careful, telling her to call him if she got in trouble or had caught the creature. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply she stretched her mind out to the whole village. She could feel four faint minds coming from inside the church, the stronger Telepathic Time Lord mind of the Doctor and Rory's mind. They were stood outside the church and she could hear Rory asking the Doctor about the Black Bullet. And finally there was the also strong Telepathic mind of the Silurian. It was like the Doctor's but more reptilian.

A sense of danger suddenly flashed through her mind and she opened her eyes in time to see the Silurian running towards her. With a gasp, her stealth kicked in and she dodged the attack, twirling around the creature, feeling it's confusion. She brutally back-kicked it where it tumbled to the ground with a surprised cry.

"Whoops! I bet ye didnae expect tha?" Jaime's taunted her.

The creature scrambled back to her feet and turned around, annoyed. In a split second it used its tongue on her. She dodged the strike but her left hand shot out and caught the tongue, wrapping her fist around it. The tongue was sticky and slimy, not at all CGI.

"Ye really gotta dae better than tha'!" She continued to taunt.

The creature tried to pull its tongue back in but Jaime held onto it with all her strength. The Silurian let out a pained whine and made a grab for her weapon. Jaime noticed, jerked the creature forward and kicked the blaster away. It went skittering across the car park. In the meantime her grip on the tongue had loosened, and the creature could feel that. She pulled her tongue back in, almost choking on the taste of ape scum. But at least she gave the ape in front of her a good stinging.

"Oww, shit!" Jaime yelped, shaking her hand, the sharp pain turning into a dull burning ache as the the creature's poison entered her blood stream. She had completely forgotten they had venomous stings in their tongues.

Using the distraction, the creature caught the ape and slammed her hard against the metal travelling machine, relishing the yelp it gave.

Jaime groaned, once again underestimating the creature's strength. It equalled hers. And now she could feel her mind clouding. What was her name again? Leia? No, Leela...NO! Alaya...yes, that's it. "Alaya, stop!" Jaime croaked. A wave of surprise emitted from the creature and it stepped back, suspicion washing off her.

Did she just hear that right. This ape knew her name? "Alaya," it called again. "Go to sleep." She suddenly felt very sleepy.

Jaime watched the creature wobble on its feet, annoyed that her Mind Control barely worked. "Okay, wha'ever!" Stretching her arm out she caught the creature in a telekinetic grip, raising her up off the ground. Alaya struggled with all her might but couldn't break free. She hadn't expected this. "I'm sorry," Jaime spoke to her. "I really am." First she moved away from the van before violently slamming the Silurian into the vans side until she went limp. She wasn't dead, just knocked out. With her other hand she telekinetically slammed open the back doors of the van, shoved Alaya inside and shut the door.

*Doctor, come.* she called to the Time Lord, leaning against the van.

It felt like she'd gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson, not to mention the venom running through her blood was burning painfully. Now she knew how Tony felt. The sound of hurried footsteps made her look up, worry and fear washing off the Doctor.

"What happened? Are you okay?" The Doctor questioned.

"Did it get away?" Rory asked.

Jaime shook her head. "Bagged and tagged." She told them, nodding at the van.

"How'd you manage that?" The nurse asked next.

"With a little persuasion." Jaime smirked but it looked more like a grimace.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes as Jaime swayed a little. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her again but she seemed to tense up. "Jaime?"

The ground rumbled once more, only it wasn't for long.

"What was that?" Rory asked.

"They're leaving." The Doctor replied.

"Without this one?" Rory nodded at the van.

The day suddenly returned as the energy dome became transparent.

"Looks like we scared them off." Rory said gleefully, however the Doctor shook his head, a worried expression on his face.

"No, Silurian's don't scare easily. Now we've got hostages on both sides." They heard a groan from Jaime and the Doctor was able to catch her before she could fall to the ground. "What is it? What's wrong?" He worried with Rory going into nurse mode.

He felt Jaime's forehead and it was hot and sweaty. "She's got a fever." Rory stated.

Fear spiked and washed off the Doctor. "What did you do, Jaime?" He asked sadly.

The teenager held up her left hand and they saw various green veins on her palm and wrist.

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"Oh, Jaime!" The Doctor groaned sadly, gently taking hold of her hand. "Why did you let it sting you?"

But Jaime shook her head. "I didnae. It tried tae but I got a hold of its tongue and gave it a good kickin'." The Doctor wanted to smile at her bravery. Though what she said next only saddened him further. "It burns," she sobbed. "It burns so much!" Then she fainted.

* * *

The Doctor and Rory rushed Jaime back into the church and laid her on one of the seats. There was nothing the Time Lord could do about the venom running through her blood but he hoped the Time Lord part of her would quickly eradicate it. He told Rory this as he wrapped her wrist and hand in a bandage. Once that was done they went back outside and brought the still unconscious Silurian into the church, taking her down to the crypt after Nasreen told the Doctor about it. The Northover family kept well away from it for the moment.

It didn't take long for the Silurian to regain consciousness where she found she was being held captive in an underground stone room with chains holding her. She scooted back into the shadows when the two apes walked into the room. One of them were nervous, the other was confident.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked, glancing over at the creature in the shadows. "By yourself?"

The Doctor nodded. "Very sure." He replied, not looking away from the creature.

"But the sting?" The nurse worried.

Now the Doctor did turn his attention to Rory. "It's okay. Once it's been used the venom gland takes 24 hours to recharge." He glanced at the creature. "Am I right?" Then turned back to Rory. "I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine. Go and keep your eyes on Jaime."

Rory nodded and returned upstairs to do his job.

Jaime was still lying on the church seat but her fever had gotten worse, which was making her shiver. So the Doctor had put his coat over her in a bid to keep her warm. Her eyes were closed but she was not asleep. It was just because she didn't like seeing the whole room spinning about. Rory knelt by Jaime and felt her forehead, only to pull back seconds later with a hiss. She was far too hot and there wasn't a sink in the church for him to use something to cool her down. Then again she wasn't a normal human, so maybe her body was doing something.

"Is she okay?" Elliot asked making Rory look up at him.

"No," he shook his head. "Not in the slightest."

The boy looked down at Jaime with a worried expression. "Is she going to die?" He asked.

"No," Rory told the boy. "That's not going to happen."

"Maybe she'd like to read my comic," he held up his Black Bullett comic. "They always make me feel better."

The nurse chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think she likes comics." And he doubted she wanted to read about herself. The Doctor had told him who the Black Bullet actually was and that and that at some point in her future she was going to become a superhero. She hadn't taken it well and Rory didn't ask why.

"Can I sit with her?" Elliot asked and Rory nodded.

So the boy sat down beside her to keep her company. She had saved his life after all, just like the Black Bullett in his comics.

Several minutes after his discussion with the Silurian he now knew as Alaya, the Doctor came back from the crypt.

"How is she?' The Doctor worried, crouching beside the shivering Jaime.

Rory looked grim. "She's too hot and I can't find anything to cool her head with."

"Ah, hold on." The Doctor dug around in the pockets of his cost and came out with a cool strip. He gave it to Rory and the nurse frowned.

"What? You just happened to have this?"

The Doctor smiled sheepishly. "Rose once caught a cold and a fever. These are handy if we're not near the TARDIS."

Rory placed the cool strip on Jaime's forehead and she let out a sigh.

The Doctor gently ran his hand through her dark hair. "I'm going to have to go down below." He suddenly stated.

"You're going to do what?" Rory asked, thinking he misheard. The Time Lord stood up, as did Rory.

"I'll be going below surface, find the rest of the tribe, to talk to them."

Ambrose overheard him. "You're going to negotiate with these aliens?"

"They're not aliens," the Doctor replied with a shake of his head. "They're Earthliens." And he explained to a fascinated Elliot, Ambrose and Tony what he already told Nasreen. "They're not monsters and they're not evil. From their point of view you're the invaders. After all it was your drill threatening their home. As for the creature in the crypt, her name is Alaya..." He suspected Jaime already knew this. "...and she's one of their warriors. I need her alive so I can get Mo, Rose, Amy and John back safe and sound. While I'm gone I hope, for Rassilon's sake, you be the best of humanity." He never liked it when they panicked and caused irreversible damage.

"What if they come back though?" Tony worried. "Shouldn't we be examining it? Dissecting it? Finding its weak points?"

The Doctor stared at him with an admonishing expression. It was such a tense stare that Tony looked away. That was the problem with humans, see something they don't understand and they immediately dissect it or destroy it. "No, there'll be none of that," the Doctor said in a warning tone. "We return their hostage, they return ours. Nobody gets harmed. We can do this together if you're decent, brilliant people. Nobody dies today, understand?" Nasreen cheered as the Doctor turned back to Rory. "Keep your eyes on Jaime, please." He said before making an exit. Nasreen followed him out.

Rory was suddenly worried, now that he was in charge of keeping the Silurian safe. He gave a yelp if surprise when he felt a hand grab his. He looked down at Jaime, her eyes wide with fear.

"Dinnae let Ambrose get any near to Alaye," she croaked. "Whatever ye dae, keep her away from Alaya." She let go of his hand and faded back into a fever state.

He didn't know why she warned him but he hoped they could get out of this in one piece.


	27. Underground

When J.D next woke up he found himself strapped to a vertical table, unable to move. For a moment his human side caused him to panic and his heart pounded in his chest. But then his Time Lord side took over and he was able to keep his eyes closed despite the panic.

"Calm down!" Rose whispered from beside him on his right. *Stop panicking.*

He soon felt himself calm down and he knew it was Rose 'helping him'. Not that he needed it. At first he wondered why he even panicked, until he remembered being, and hopefully unintentionally, tickled. Did he mention that he really hated being tickled! And why did it feel so warm in here? The Half-Time Lord opened his eyes to find he was in some sort of underground cave system, and there was some sort of computer medical equipment being used. At the terminal was a green skinned creature bent over it looking at his or her results, causing John to let out an awed breath. He or she was a Silurian, a creature he hadn't seen for a long, long time.

"Keep your eyes closed." A man on his right hissed and it was followed by Rose telling him the same thing in his mind.

So, doing what he was told, closed his eyes to appear to be asleep. The Silurian glanced up at the hissed voice. It had been female but that couldn't be right because it was well known these apes weren't telepathic. He sighed and went back to his work.

*Who is that?* J.D asked Rose about the other man in the room.

*That's Mo,* Rose replied. *He was working late shift at the Mine when he was dragged down.*

Alright, so there was another human down here other than Amy. He felt a polite telepathic knock before Rose spoke in his mind again.

*I felt your surprise, what are they?* She asked.

John shifted ever so slightly for comfort before replying. *They were once known as Silurians. Basically they're Homo Reptilia.*

*Lizards?* was her surprised reaction.

*Yes, Lizards. They're millions of years old. I once came across a group of them living in caving system similar to this in the 70's.* They were unfortunately blown up by UNIT. *Rose! Use your Telekinesis so we can get out of here!* J.D requested.

But Rose very discreetly shook her head. *No, not until it's necessary.* She wasn't refusing because she couldn't do it. She was refusing because she didn't know how many more of these Silurians there were. The blonde felt his annoyance.

*When it's 'necessary'? Rose, right now would be a really good time!* He argued and Rose would have replied if it wasn't for the sound of groaning.

Amy was waking up. She opened her eyes and glanced around before struggling to get out of her bonds.

"Don't struggle," a man beside her told her, making her look at him. "Close your eyes and don't struggle.

"What? Where am I?" Amy felt disorientated as she looked around before spotting the other Time Travellers. "Rose! Doctor Smith!" She called. Typical! They were still asleep. She looked back at the stranger. "Why can't i move my body?"

"Decontamination, they call it." The man told her. "They did it to me while I was conscious."

Amy wondered what he was waffling about and suddenly felt very scared. "Okay, you're freaking me out now," she said. "Did what? Who did?"

"Dissected me." The stranger replied and glanced down at his chest.

Amy grimaced when she saw he had a very long surgery scar. "No!" She gasped, even more scared than ever.

"He's coming, I'm sorry," the stranger told her sadly. "I wish I could help you."

Amy looked ahead of her and her eyes widened when she saw a green scaly creature approaching her with what appeared to be a very sharp scalpel.

* * *

Hearing and feeling Amy's fear didn't make Rose feel any better about pretending to be unconscious. It was made much worse by Amy begging the Silurian not to come any nearer.

*ROSE!* John shouted a little too loudly, making her wince.

*Okay, okay.* she replied, concentrating. The clamps loosened around her wrists and the same thing happened for J.D. *Don't move yet.* Rose ordered the Half-Time Lord and he shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to move, to get out of here. Because something didn't feel right with Jaime.

The Silurian scientist glanced around in puzzlement when he heard a male voice shout a name of a flower. He looked at the male ape he'd already worked on, then at the other who was still sleeping. Perhaps he was hearing things. The Silurian raised his audio device to his mouth. "From the clothing, the human female appears more resistant to the cold than the male." He said and Amy scoffed.

"I dressed for Florida."

"Leave her alone," Mo shouted. "You've got me."

The Silurian ignored him and tightened Amy's clamps so hard she screamed in pain. Rose flinched and J.D twitched.

"Decontamination complete," the Silurian continued. "Commencing dissection."

Rose and John were about to react and fight when a tannoy call warned of an incursion and requested a species diagnostic. The Silurian put down his tool and rushed out. As soon as he was gone, Rose and J.D opened their eyes and pushed themselves off the tables.

"That was a close call!" Rose stated as she helped a surprised Amy off the table.

"Yeah, must be the Doctor." John replied, grimacing at the scar on Mo's chest as he pushed the clamps open.

"How'd you do that?" Mo asked. "You were both just as trapped as me and her."

"It's Amy." The ginger told him.

"Ohh, we have our ways." John said with a smile.

"Wait! The Doctor is here?" Amy suddenly realised. "How?"

"Well, he might have followed us down, the great Space Dunce." He replied. "The TARDIS is here as well."

"Great! I want a word with him." Amy was angry. "As soon as Rose got trapped he let me go!"

Rose blushed and apologised for the Doctor.

"Well maybe that can wait later. Right now we need to find a way out of here." John told them.

The little group left the room and started walking down one of the tunnels. After Mo told them his name he then went on a discussion about the aliens.

"That creature, do you think it's alien?" He asked them. "Any more of them do you think? Do you think Earth's being invaded?"

John sighed and shook his head. "Here we go again." He said.

Mo looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"No. They're not aliens," John told him and Amy. "They're Silurians and they've lived on Earth for millions of years."

"Millions?" Amy exclaimed. "Are you telling me they're dinosaurs?"

The expression on John's face made Rose giggle. Of course, why would a human even understand what a Silurian was.

"No. They're Eocenes. Homo Reptilia." The Half-Time Lord told Amy and Mo.

Rose could feel confusion and fear from the Welshman. "I won't pretend to understand what you said," he muttered. "So I won't. I just want to get out of here and go home. I'd rather not be caught and dissected again."

Seeing that he was really scared Rose moved to walk with him. "Don't worry Mo, we'll get out of here and then we'll get you home." She told him. The fear died down a little.

"First we have to find the TARDIS and the Doctor." J.D spoke up. He could sense the Doctor was around here somewhere, he just didn't know where. The connection he had with his brother was somewhat fuzzy.

Mo was about to ask what a TARDIS was until they came across a door.

"I wonder where this leads." Amy asked.

"Maybe it's a way out." Mo replied, sounding hopeful.

The Half-Time Lord stepped forward and pressed a button on the wall. A screen moved up to reveal a stasis alcove. There was nobody inside it.

"Not a way out then?" Rose queried.

"Nah. Just a stasis-chamber." John replied. But he felt like there should have been someone there and when he looked at Rose she was frowning.

"I think there's been a change in the Timeline." She said.

"You're right. There has been." He told her.

Mo furrowed his brow, trying to understand. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Both Rose and John stared at him making him feel uncomfortable.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No, never mind." Rose shook her head. "Let's go." She and John walked on ahead with a confused Mo and Amy following.

* * *

Back up top, Ambrose was stood in the graveyard mulling over what she'd seen in the past hour or so. It began with missing bodies, followed by some weird dome over the village, that reminded her too much of that TV series 'Under the Dome'. This was followed by an alien who tried to kidnap her son and had already stolen her husband from her. She didn't think she could take anymore as she heard someone approach her.

"Ambrose."

She huffed. It was one of the strangers that had arrived in the village before all the craziness happened. What was his name, Rory? She didn't trust that 'Doctor' person. He had some sort of otherworldly thing about him. As for the female...how was she able to easily open a door that sticked?

"You lied. You told us you were police." She told Rory.

"It was a misunderstanding." He replied, nervous he'd left Jaime on her own. He last checked her temperature five minutes ago.

"Who are you? You, the Doctor and that girl? Why is this happening to us? What did we ever do?" She asked, looking back at Rory.

He shifted nervously on his feet. "The Doctor will get your husband back, I promise." He himself hoped to be reunited with Amy. "In the meantime, we take turns guarding the creature."

But Ambrose snorted in derision. "Oh, so that's it? We just sit and wait?"

Rory nodded. "And then we exchange her for your husband and the others. I promise you Ambrose, I trust the Doctor. We stick to the plan. We keep that creature safe."

A look of disgust appeared on her face. She didn't want to go near that thing.

She looked around when she heard Elliot calling for her. He came running out of the church and Ambrose was instantly worried it was to do with the...thing...in the crypt. "What is it Elliot?" She asked her son, worried.

"She's wake and up." Elliot replied.

"Who is?" Ambrose worried even more.

"Jaime!" Elliot simply said.

Rory rushed back into the church with Elliot and Ambrose following him. When he got to the seat she was lying on all he found was the Doctor's coat. She was nowhere to be found. So he turned to Tony who was stood nearby. "Where is she?" Rory demanded. "Where's Jaime?"

Tony blinked and looked at Rory. "She said she was going down to the crypt." Tony replied in an almost monotone way.

Rory panicked. "What? And you just let her?" He shouted.

Tony just looked at him blankly. "She told me to leave her alone, so I did." He said.

The nurse took a closer look at Tony and realised he'd been mind controlled. He hoped it was an accident. "Look, you lot stay here while I go down to find Jaime." He told the Northover family.

Down in the crypt Alaya was in the sun, enjoying the warm rays on her scales. Well, that was until she was disturbed by the smell of one of the filthy apes. She turned away from the sun and looked at the dark haired, pale faced ape stood on the bottom of the steps. "Why aren't you dead?" Alaya asked. "You're carrying my venom in your blood. But you should have died. Why aren't you dead? Show me."

Taking a few attentive steps towards the Silurian, Jaime then took the bandage off her hand and wrist, showing it to her. All Alaya could see was pale pink skin and no venom marks running through the veins. She hissed rather angrily and Jaime smirked at her reaction.

"Impossible!" Alaya growled. "The filthy apes have no ability to heal themselves that quick."

"Maybe that's because I'm not entirely human. I haven't been for a long time now!" Jaime replied, softening her accent so that Alaya would be able to understand her.

The Silurian scowled at the human, noticing that she wasn't just pale faced but actually naturally pale. She also stunk of sweat. "What are you?" Alaya hissed. Instead of getting an answer she found the human, or whatever she was, staring at her with an odd expression on her face.

Jaime was fascinated with Alaya. She wasn't just make-up and masks anymore, she was real, living, breathing. She stepped a little closer, crouching down while feeling a hint of fear from the Silurian. Reaching out with her hand she tried to touch her but Alaya scooted back from her. "The Doctor was right, you are beautiful. So amazingly beautiful."

Alaya hissed, trying to understand. This whatever, said something that Doctor had said. The very same thing. But she hadn't been here then.

"You and your sister." Jaime added.

Alaya narrowed her eyes and hissed again. How would she know that? "You knew my name," she growled defensively. "How did you know that? What are you? Who are you?"

Jaime was about to reply until the sound of rushed footsteps made her look around.

"Jaime!" Rory shouted, making Alaya hiss and scoot back into back into the shadows. "What are you doing down here?"

"I'm jus' talkin' tae Alaya, tha's all." Jaime replied and stood up.

Rory looked at Jaime. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" The teenager replied.

Not believing her one bit he placed his hand on her forehead, but found it was a regular temperature. That surprised him so he took hold of her hand to check out how bad her injury was. He was even more surprised to find it was completely healed. "But...how did you do that?" Rory sounded amazed.

Rolling her eyes Jaime pulled her hand away from Rory. "Let's discuss this upstairs." She said as she turned to go up the stairs.

*Don't worry, I won't be long!* she mentally spoke to Alaya and felt hints of surprise and fear from her.

Once upstairs Jaime turned to Rory. "I'm an Omni-Psychic, I told ye tha'. And part of bein' an Omni-Psychic is tha' I've also got telekinetic enhanced conditioning. Which means I can heal really quick."

"In less than thirty minutes?" Rory queried.

"It would have been longer but the Time Lord energy in me also dealt with it." And she really didn't want to go through all that again. It had felt like she was regenerating all over again.

"So you're really okay?" Rory asked her.

"Aye, nowt but a wee problem." She dismissed and looked over at the Northover family, at Ambrose in particular. The panic and fear coming from her was like a bad sea storm. "Ye can stand down now Rory." She said next, looking back at the nurse.

"What?" His eyes were wide. "But..."

"Aye, I know, the Doctor put ye in charge. But now I'm fine ye can step down."

"But..."

"Dinnae make me order ye, Rory!" She growled. He stood back and held his hands up, his eyes still wide.

Jaime turned to the humans. "Ye lot, over here." She shouted, waiting for them as they approached.

"I thought you were sick?" Ambrose asked her.

"Aye, I'm fine now."

"What are you?" She asked next.

Jaime scowled her. "I'm an Omni-Psychic. Tha's all ye need tae know."

"Woah, cool!" Elliot exclaimed but Ambrose's fear heightened.

"Are you even human?" She asked next.

The question was ignored.

"As of now I'm in charge and if ye have a problem ye can speak tae my number one," she nodded her head at Rory. "As for Alaya, none of ye will be takin' turns in keepin' watch on her. From now on I'll be daein' it. Any questions?" They all stared at her in disbelief. "Good. I'll be down in the crypt if anyone needs me." She left them to their own devices.

* * *

Underneath the earth they were still walking around the tunnels either looking for a way out or looking for the Doctor/TARDIS. Both Rose and John hung back from the humans when they felt the Time Lord in pain. John grimaced as he leaned against the wall, his hands gripping his hair.

"J.D? What is it? What's wrong with the Doctor?" Rose asked him, worried. "I asked him and he said he's okay. He's not is he?"

The Half-Time Lord snorted and looked up at Rose, her brown eyes were wide. "No, 'course not. He only told you that so you wouldn't worry."

She rolled her eyes. "Too late for that! Tell me, please J.D." He seemed hesitant to even tell her, until she took his hand and tried to soothe him.

"Stop it!" He growled, pulling his hand away from her.

Rose stepped back and apologised, reminding herself that he may look like the Doctor, but he had a very different personality.

"Fine, if you must know, he and Nasreen came down in the TARDIS..." A look he could only figure as jealousy appeared on her face.

"Nasreen was in the TARDIS?" She asked but he ignored the question.

"They were caught and now they're in that chamber we were in. Now he's being scanned and decontaminated and it's hurting him because he isn't human."

Rose gasped. "We have to go back!" She said.

Shaking his head J.D grimaced. "We're lost enough as it is!" He growled out.

The worried look turned into determination. "Okay, what if I teleport to him? Rescue him, yeah?" She suggested.

The Half-Time Lord gave her a withering look. "No," he shook his head. "You can barely control it." Before she could argue this he continued. "You'll probably end up teleporting into a lava lake!"

Rose stepped back and blew out a breath. Okay, so maybe he had a point. Her ability to teleport was erratic at best. And her telekinesis still had to be controlled. "Okay, fair enough." She said, looking away. She was still worried about the Doctor though. He was in pain and she could feel it in the back of her mind, a dull prickly pain. It would have been much worse if the Doctor hadn't blocked the link between them. Suddenly it stopped and she heard J.D sigh. "What happened?" She asked him, once again worried.

John stood up straight, took a deep breath and stepped away from the wall. "It's okay, he's convinced them to stop."

Rose grinned happily. "That's my Doctor!" She said.

The Half-Time Lord smiled slightly but wondered why Jaime hadn't come with him. Earlier he'd felt there was something off about her, like she was ill in some way. That had stopped now.

It was then that Amy and Mo came back from where-ever they'd been. "What are you two doing? Stop your chinwagging and come on!" Amy shouted.

Rose rolled her eyes as they followed the two humans. "Bossy!" She muttered.

John nodded, though he was reminded of Donna in some way. He missed her a lot.

As they walked, they soon came across more chambers. "These Cryo-chambers are all over the city." Amy commented, looking at one. She pressed a button and they stepped back with panicked gasps when two Silurian Warriors were revealed.

"No!" Mo cried. "Turn it off, quick. They're not moving."

"It's okay," J.D spoke up as he looked into the chamber. "They're just in Stasis, that's all."

Rose and the humans stood back and watched as John opened the chamber and went inside. Seconds later there was a whirring noise.

"Doctor Smith, what're you doing?" Mo shouted. "Get out of there."

"It's okay, he knows what he's doing." Rose told him and followed John inside. He was scanning the Silurians with his Sonic, his blue and black glasses were on.

"Just as I thought," he said, looking at them. "They're in suspended animation."

"What's that then?" Amy asked as she pointed at the discs on the floor.

"They're transport discs," John replied. "It's how they manage to get to the surface." He pointed at the tunnels above the Silurians. Well, that was one mystery solved.

Mo had reluctantly joined them and as soon as he saw their weapons he was happy. "Even better. Weapons. Come on, we can fight back!" He took the blaster off the suspended Silurian.

It was snatched off him by Rose. "No, it's not how we do it." She admonished the human. "It's not how the Doctor would do it."

Mo looked at John, confused.

"I'm his brother." He said, putting his Sonic away.

"Oh." He wondered how they were both Doctors.

Rose dropped the blaster on the floor, then she and John ushered the humans out of the Cryo-chamber. John pressed the button and the light turned off.

"Which way now?" A glum Mo asked.

"Door at the end." J.D suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

They all approached the door at the end of the tunnel and it was Amy who opened it. The door led them to a balcony and a chamber with an impossible amount of Silurian Warriors. Mo was too stunned to speak, Amy was the same.

"Wow, that's slot of Silurians." Rose stated.

"A whole army of them." John replied, his eyes wide.

"We need to find the Doctor." Amy finally said.

The little group rushed out of the chamber in search of said Time Lord. It was Rose who took charge, using the Doctor as a GPS as they mentally spoke to each other. They were able to find the Silurian courtroom in no time and Rose, Mo and Amy all burst into the room, surprising everyone. That was until a couple of Silurian Warriors raised their blasters at them.

John burst in next with his arms raised. "We're un-armed!" He shouted. "Don't shoot!" Then he spotted Restac and Malohkeh. "Blimey, what a beautiful creature you are!" He said to the Silurian scientist.

Malohkeh blushed while Rose and the Doctor glanced at each other in confusion.

"Where's Jaime?" John asked the Doctor now. "What's wrong with her?"

* * *

Jaime once again stood at the bottom of the steps in the crypt, staring at Alaya in the shadows, fear and mistrust washed off the Silurian. "You know, when I first came down here, you told me I should be dead because of the venom. You were lying." She heard Alaya hiss and the Silurian scooted forward out of the shadows.

"I did not lie. My venom does kill." She growled.

Jaime twitched and smirked before walking further into the room, sitting down opposite Alaya. "Aye, you did. You just lied right now. You only said that I'd die just to scare me. And because you thought I was human. All your venom just does is mutate the body."

An angry sneer appeared on Alaya's face and she scooted even closer to Jaime. The whatever she was shouldn't even know that, but she did. Alaya was annoyed, yet intrigued. "You're telepathic," the Silurian questioned, watching the whatever nod. "If not human, then what are you?" She asked.

Jaime smiled. Now they were getting somewhere. "I'm part Time Lord, part Human." Alaya didn't know what a Time Lord was so Jaime explained that they were basically Time Travelling guardians of Time. "The Doctor is the last of his kind. There was a war."

A look of excitement appeared on the Silurian's face.

Jaime shook her head. "No-one won the Time War. Everyone died."

Alaya hissed but narrowed her eyes. "If everyone died then how did this Doctor survive?" She asked.

Leaning back a little, Jaime smiled, albeit a tad grim. "He was the one that stopped it. He's like that, wants to give the universe a chance."

The Silurian stared at the part Time Lord suspiciously. There was something not quite right about her. "You knew my name." Alaya said again and Jaime nodded, her brows furrowed.

"Like I said earlier, I'm psychic. I can read minds."

"No!" Alaya growled. "You can't read minds if they have their shields up and I always keep mine up." The teenager shifted nervously. "What that Doctor said about me, you couldn't have possibly known what he said, you were not in this room at the time."

With a sigh Jaime looked away. Perhaps she should lie, though she didn't want to insult Alaya's intelligence. She liked her, despite the Silurian's need to start a bloodthirsty war with the humans. "Alright..." She looked back at the Silurian. "I'm not from this universe. I'm from a universe where all this is a TV show. I am psychic but I'll know certain things will happen and must happen unless the Timeline allows."

Alaya hissed in amusement but something was on her mind, a story, a legend. "So you carry foreknowledge and you burden yourself with knowing and not doing anything."

Jaime shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring Alaya's amusement. "Aye, sort of!" She muttered.

But Alaya grinned meanly, shifting closer. "Did you change something?" She asked.

A sense of danger made Jaime stand up and pace the room, glancing at the computer in the box every now and again. She was internally counting down the minutes until Restac appeared on the screen.

"I can sense it. Tell me. What did you change?" Alaya persisted.

After running her hands through her hair and looking at the stairs with a frown she turned back to Alaya. "You originally hit one of the humans with your venom and his daughter found out. So she came down here and demanded you help him. You didn't so she used a taser on you in self defence, killing you."

Alaya hissed with excitement but before she could say anything Jaime continued.

"Aye, aye. I know that's what you want. For one of us to kill you, to start a war. But I won't let that happen."

"And if they do?" The Silurian asked.

"Then I'll just bring you back to life!" Jaime snapped back. "I won't let them kill you, I won't!" She paced, continuing to run her hands through her hair. "I won't watch it happen all over again like I had to watch them blast the Moor, killing them."

Alaya watched the part Time Lord with confusion...and perhaps even surprised by her empatheticness towards her. Even wondered how she could raise people from the dead. Once again the legend entered her mind. "And how exactly could you bring me back to life?" She wondered.

"Because I'm an Omni-Psychic, that's how!" Jaime snapped back her reply. She stopped pacing and watched in confusion as Alaya jumped to her feet, her eyes wide. And then she heard something behind her and looked around.

Elliot was stood at the bottom of the steps, his eyes wide in amazement.

"What the...Elliot? Wha' are ye doin' down here?" She turned back to Alaya who had scrambled back into the shadows. "It's okay, it's just Elliot, the boy you tried to kidnap." She turned to Elliot again. "Wha' are ye doin' here?" She growled. "Does yer ma' know ye down here?"

Elliot shook his head. "No. She doesn't. I just wanted to see the creature."

Jaime huffed angrily at this. "She's no' some freak show ye can gawp at," she growled at the boy. "And her name is Alaya. Now gan back upstairs."

"But...but..."

"Nae buts, gan on, go!"

"It's you!" They heard Alaya's stunned quiet voice.

Jaime looked at her. "Sorry?" She wondered what was wrong with the Silurian because she could feel various emotions from her.

"We thought it was just stories, passed from gene-chain to gene-chain. But it's real, you're real!"

Jaime approached Alaya, confused. A curious Elliot followed her. "Okay, what stories are these then?"

Shaking her head the Silurian stepped further back, avoiding eye contact.

This was new and it scared the teenager. "Alaya, please. Something is clearly bothering you." The Silurian kept glancing at Jaime as if she would be struck down if she looked any longer. "Whatever's wrong I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. Please!"

Alaya took a deep breath first. "It is said that an all-knowing, all-seeing omnipotent figure, known either as the Firebird or the Omni, will come from another world. And it's wise not to anger the Firebird, for she carries a furious anger. And if that happens we must bow down to her before she strikes us down with her terrible fire." Then Alaya did just that. Bowed down in front of a confused and stunned Jaime.

"What the fuck!?" She exclaimed.

This was ridiculous. Well and truly ridiculous! "No, don't do that, Alaya, please!" She begged before running her hands through her now messy hair in exasperation.

"How is that computer working? It's not plugged in!" Elliot said making Jaime look around at the boy. He was staring at the computer in the box and Alaya's sister, Restac, was on the screen.

"Rassilon!" She breathed in awe. "Elliot, go upstairs and get the others."

The boy ran upstairs and Jaime approached the computer.

"Who is the ape leader?" Restac asked, well more like snarled.

"Restac!" Jaime said in excitement and awe. "Wow, you're just as beautiful as your sister!"

She heard a faint exclamation from off-screen behind Restac, whether it was from John or the Doctor she didn't know.

Meanwhile Restac narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How do you know my name?" She growled angrily. Oh, she was really going to be a handful.

"I know everything!" Jaime replied with a smirk.

There was a faint warning of 'don't push it' from offscreen.

The sound of hurried footsteps made her look at the stairs where Rory, Tony, Ambrose and Elliot came storming into the room.

"Oh my god!" Ambrose stated when she saw Restac on the computer screen. "It's them. How are they doing that?" The human panicked. "How do they..." Jaime waved her hand to shut the woman up. Ambrose said nothing more.

"Who speaks for the apes?" Restac was growing impatient.

Jaime took a deep breath before speaking. "I do," she said. "I speak for the humans."

"And who are you?" Restac snarled at Jaime. "The ape who knows my name?"

The teen smiled slightly, feeling somewhat nervous. If what Alaya said was true, then maybe she could use it to her advantage. "I am no ordinary ape. My name is The Omni." Jaime said and waited for a reaction. She got one, right there in Restac's eyes. Fear, pure fear before anger returned.

"No! It can't be," Restac shouted. "It was just a story. It's not real."

The teen stared at her reaction. So it WAS true! The sound of various confused exclamations could be heard off-screen. "Do not anger me, Restac." Jaime continued, doing her best to sound confident. "I have seen what you have done and I know what you will do!"

Her words only seemed to anger the Silurian onscreen and she snarled. "We..."

"Have ape hostages." Jaime finished for Restac, once again seeing fear in her eyes. "Yes, I know you have. They're right behind you, tied up. The Doctor, Rose Tyler, John-David Smith, Amy Pond, Nasreen Choudhry and Mo Northover."

Restac was looking really scared now.

"Show me them right now, or by Rassilon I will strike you down with my fire." She didn't know if she could still use it. There was a brief hesitance from the Silurian, but then the screen panned out.

"Amy!" Rory shouted when he saw his wife-to-be tied up with John and Mo on the right side pillar. Jaime smiled at the Half-Time Lord who looked pretty much stunned. The Doctor just looked confused. "I thought I'd lost you."

Amy snorted. "What, 'cause I was sucked into the ground? You're so clingy."

"Mo!" Ambrose shouted when she spotted her husband.

"Dad!" Elliot cried out in wide-eyed amazement. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be home soon." Mo promised.

"Tony Mack!" Nasreen called. She was tied up with Rose and the Doctor.

"Having fun down there?" Tony asked with a chuckle.

"Jaime!" John spoke next. "I'm not sure what's going on but the Doctor told me you were sick!"

"Aye, it was jus' a wee fever. I'm fine now." Jaime told him, grinning.

"I'm not sure what's going on either," the Doctor spoke up. "What story is this?"

Before she could answer him, Restac re-appeared on the screen. "Show me Alaya." She demanded. "Show me and release her immediately unharmed. Or I will kill your friends one by one."

Everyone in the room exclaimed in horror at the threat.

Apart from Jaime who scowled. She hushed everyone else in the room before speaking. "You will do no such thing, Restac." She warned as she shook her right hand and concentrated. "They're under MY protection and you will know what I'll do if you anger me." After some really hard concentration she was able to turn her fire on. First her right hand caught fire, followed by her left hand. It was warm but it wasn't very bright.

In a panic Ambrose screamed and pulled a fascinated Elliot and Tony away from her.

Meanwhile Restac saw the fire and let out a wide-eyed gasp. "No!" She shouted before the screen turned off.

Rory rushed forward and tried to get the computer working again. "Nothing." He mumbled and looked back at Jaime who was already shaking her hands to turn her fire off. "What did you go and do that for?" He shouted. "Why did you have to go and threaten her for? They could be killing Amy down there!"

"What about my husband?" Ambrose stepped forward. "Have you just killed Elliot's father? All over some stupid story?" She didn't understand what was going on and she was very frightened of Jaime. Especially after seeing fire sprouting from her hands. It didn't seem harm her either.

"Nowt of the sort is gannin' tae happen." Jaime told them. "They'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Ambrose snapped and Jaime rolled her eyes.

To be honest the teenager didn't know what was going to happen now, considering most of the Timeline was changing at a rapid pace. She could sense it and the Doctor, Rose and John probably could too. The computer screen came back on and now it was the Doctor standing there.

Jaime noticed it first. "See!" She said.

"Jaime, Rory, hello." He called.

"Where's Amy?" Rory asked, staring at the screen.

"She's fine, we all are, thanks for asking!" The Doctor replied sarcastically and Jaime chuckled. "Look, here she is."

Amy appeared on the screen.

"Oh, thank god." Rory breathed a sigh of relief.

"Keeping you on your toes." Amy replied.

"What about Mo?" Ambrose asked.

"Yes, he's okay as well." The Doctor replied. "There's no time to chat, listen I don't know what's going on or what this story is, but you all need to get to the drill store room. Remember the hole in the floor? The Silurian's are going to send transport discs to bring you and Alaya down using geothermal energy and gravity bubble technology. It's how they travel and quite frankly it's brilliant. Hurry up and don't forget to bring my coat."

With that, the transmission ended and Jaime turned to Alaya who was looking at her curiously. "I'm sorry I threatened your sister, Alaya. Believe me, I don't want to hurt you, Restac or your people." She approached Alaya, took hold of the chains and disintegrated them so that the Silurian was free.

Ambrose protested this until Jaime told her to shut up.

* * *

"What story is this?" The Doctor asked Eldane.

The Chief Elder had been woken up by the Silurian Scientist Malohkeh and told what Restac and her sister were doing. This angered Eldane and he was able to stop whatever Restac was going to do. Now he had to deal with seven apes and more on the way.

"Story? What story is this?" Eldane asked, sitting at the long table. Rose, Amy and Nasreen sat opposite him. Both Doctors remained standing, one curious about a story, the other waiting for Jaime.

"The story that's got half your Warriors in a panic," Rose spoke up.

Eldane appeared to be thinking and then he lit up when he realised it was THAT story. "Oh, you mean the legend? It's nothing more than a story to scare the young at night, or at the campfire at All Hallows."

Rose took that to be the Silurian version of Halloween.

"What's this legend then?" John asked. "How does it go?"

"Okay..." Eldane suddenly looked uncomfortable, as if he didn't want to tell the story.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, noticing and feeling his discomfort.

"It's a very hard story to tell." Eldane told her. "I don't know where to begin."

"Well," the Doctor spoke up. "You could start from the beginning. What's the name of this story?"

Eldane shifted in his seat. "We call it 'The Legend of The Firebird'." He said.

J.D turned to him, his eyes wide. "Say that again?"

"The Legend of The Firebird." Eldane repeated but his voice was a lot quieter, as if he'd dare not speak any louder for fear of being struck down.

"What's going on?" A confused Nasreen asked them. "Isn't a Firebird a Phoenix?"

Rose nodded. "But this Firebird isn't a bird, it's a person."

Amy looked just as confused as Nasreen did.

The Doctor sat down next to Eldane. "Tell us about this legend." He encouraged the Silurian Chief Elder.

"The Firebird, sometimes known as The Windmaker or The Omni. She is an omnipotent, all-seeing, all-knowing being from another world, another universe." Eldane explained. "It is said that if you put one foot out of line she'll know about it. And if you misbehave she will see it. If she is angered there is only two things that will happen. She will strike you down with her furious fire or she will let you live if you bow down to her in a bid to appease her." Eldane finished the story and for awhile the room was in a quiet stunned silence.

"You make her sound like an evil Santa Clause!" Amy commented.

J.D snorted and Eldane looked at him. "It's wise not to mock, sir." The Silurian told him, looking around nervously. "She might see!"

"Nonsense!" J.D scoffed. "It doesn't sound like Jaime at all."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "How long has this legend been in circulation?" He asked.

With his brow furrowed Eldane looked from one Doctor to the other, before replying. "It is millions of years old, passed down from gene-chain to gene-chain."

"Then in that case, your legend is millions of years out of date." The Doctor told the Chief Elder.

"Because Jaime isn't like that," J.D spoke up. "Not anymore. You'll understand when you see her."

Eldane know looked positively terrified. "What? She travels with you and now she's coming here?" The Elder stood up. "Then the next part of the legend must be fulfilled."

"And what's that?" The Doctor queried and hoped it didn't involve a death or two in any way, shape or form.

"If The Fire-Bird is approached, then we must engage her in a negotiation treaty, along with the Hybrid Twin and The Wolf." John looked up in surprise and a wide-eyed Rose gasped. None of them knew they would be part of the legend. The Doctor looked at her with a proud smile.

"I really don't like the idea of being called a Hybrid." John grumbled. "It's worse than when the Oods called me a Halfling."

* * *

In the drill store room it was empty and would have been quiet if it weren't for the faint humming of the six travel discs on the ground. Suddenly six bodies popped up out of nowhere and they all tumbled to the ground, letting out various groans of pain. Alaya keened loudly and put her hands over head.

"I told ye it would be rough when there's six of us," Jaime told them. She had the Doctor's coat. "Three is questionable, but six...it's gotta be painful. I'm never meant tae teleport with people." She turned her attention to Alaya and took hold of her hands. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

The Silurian hissed and snatched her hands free. "No," she growled. "It was horrible."

A grim expression appeared on Jaime's face. "Is everyone else okay?" She asked and was given various replies of 'fine and 'okay.'

Tony and Elliot were both looking at the travel discs, the boy's excitement washing off him in waves. "So we get on those, and they take us down through the earth?" Tony questioned.

Rory shrugged. "Geothermal gravity bubbles, or something." The nurse said.

Alaya hissed angrily. She didn't expect the apes to understand the technology of her species.

Ambrose edged away from them, pulling her dad with her. She kept glancing at Alaya in fear.

Jaime noticed this. "Geothermal energy and gravity bubble technology." She corrected the humans. "C'mon, Rory. It's easy to remember." The nurse rolled his eyes as awe and fear washed off Alaya.

"Maybe it's because I'm not Time Lord like you or the Doctors." Rory said.

Jaime noticed that Ambrose and Tony were close to the door, and it was obvious that Ambrose was intent on turning the drill on. She waved her hand and Ambrose stopped talking in mid-sentence.

"Darling? Are you okay?" Tony asked when he noticed her blank expression. "What's wrong?"

"Get back over here!" Jaime shouted and Tony watched his daughter return to the little group, realising something. Ambrose only ever did as she was told if the weird girl told her.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Tony demanded, storming over to Jaime.

"Nothin' ye should worry 'bout." She snapped back. "Unless ye want me tae tell the Doctor tha' ye tried tae re-activate the drill."

Tony looked shocked. "But...but.."

Alaya hissed at Tony and tried to have a go at him, luckily Jaime stopped her. "Enough, jus' get on the transport discs." The teenager ordered them. Ambrose had to be guided onto one and by the time they were all stood on them, the discs activated.

It took a whole minute for the six of them to get from overground to underground, but during that journey Jaime shuddered and closed her eyes, snuggling into the coat, as she felt the death of someone below. It may have been faint but she could still feel it.

"Wow!" Elliot exclaimed, looking around with wide eyes. "It's a whole city."

"It's a bit Womble-ish." Rory uttered.

Alaya heard this and felt curious. "What is a Womble?" She asked Jaime.

"Uhh..." She looked back at Rory, giving him a glare, before turning back to Alaya. "The Wombles live on Wimbledon Common. They live underground but they come up to the surface to collect rubbish." The Silurian hissed at the description. "Now hold on, Rory isn't saying you're Wombles. He just thinks it reminds him of the The Wombles, that's all." But still, Alaya huffed, offended and walked on ahead. Jaime sighed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told her." Ambrose said quietly.

They reached the court room where the others were and walked inside. As soon as Amy and Rory spotted each other they ran across the room and hugged/kissed.

"Dad!" Elliot shouted and ran to his father.

Mo hugged his son and was joined by Ambrose. Rose noticed Nasreen and Tony hugging, smiling when she felt a hint of love and adoration from them.

Stood by the door, Jaime took the scene in, awed by the size of the court room and other Silurians. Then she spotted John moving towards her and grinned, digging into her pocket and pulling out a clump of brown hair. Except she didn't get a chance to give it to him. Jaime was roughly pushed backwards into the wall, a cry of surprise escaping her mouth and causing her to drop the clump of her and the Doctor's coat. They stared at each other until J.D leaned forward and kissed her deeply, passionately, lovingly.

*I love you.* The Half-Time Lord mentally told her.

*And I love you too!* Jaime replied back, returning the kisses and put her arms around his neck.

"Blimey!" Rose uttered when she saw what was going on between J.D and Jaime. "They're practically eating each other's face off." With her and the Doctor it had been more restrained with a quick kiss and a hug. But just wait 'till she got him back to the TARDIS!

"Ugh, get a room!" Amy shouted.

The couple ignored everyone else in the room and continued on kissing.

The Doctor spotted his coat lying on the floor. "My coat!" He whined and walked over to where it lay, picking it up. By the time he shrugged it on he noticed that they were now fondling each other. He slinked away with a red face. "I'm sorry," the Doctor apologised to Eldane. "Looks like they're going to be at it for quite some time!"

Both Eldane and Alaya looked very disturbed.

"If we don't separate them soon it's gonna turn into a bout of wall sex!" Rose cracked.

Now the Doctor looked disturbed and was about to interrupt them when Restac stormed back into the room.

"Here comes trouble!" Rose quietly said.

Restac saw her sister first and was pleased to see that she'd been returned unharmed. Secondly she spotted two of the humans kissing. She hissed in disgust. "Are you really letting these filthy apes fornicate?" She shouted at Eldane before storming over to Jaime and John.

The couple found themselves suddenly separated with a blaster pointed at them. Jaime stared at the Half-Time Lord, completely breathless. He held up his hands, chuckling.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Jaime laughed at this. "Aye, nae harm done!" She replied.

"Silence!" Restac ordered.

The teen turned to the Silurian, remembering where she had just come from. Malohkeh may not have been human but she still felt his life snuff out at Restac's hands.

"Restac!" Her voice boomed around the room. The few Silurians that were in the room held their hands over their ears, including Restac. She stumbled backwards and Jaime briefly felt her fear. "I saw what you just did!" She boomed.

Restac narrowed her eyes. "You don't know what I did. The legend isn't real."

Jaime sneered at the Silurian. "Oh, yes I do! You just killed Malohkeh and awakened more Silurian Warriors...you naughty Lizard!"

"What?" Eldane stood up. "Restac! Why would you do such a thing?"

There were various states of emotion in the room, but Jaime ignored them all to stare at the Silurian in front of her. "Yes, Restac. Why would you?" Jaime asked.

At that moment several more Silurian Warriors walked into the room.

"I am The Omni, I know all, I see all." She shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

The Warriors hesitated, dropped their blasters and knelt on the floor, bowing. Eldane, Alaya and Restac followed suit. The humans stared, amazed at what just happened. Tony and Ambrose were confused.

"How did you know?" John asked her, completely aroused but noticed she looked uncomfortable.

"Alaya told me." She replied, nodding at the Silurian next to her sister. "And this is getting ridiculous. You can get up now," she spoke to the Silurians. "There's no need to do that. And can someone find Malohkeh. I might be able to revive him before it's too late."

Alaya and Restac, fear washing off them, stood up and rushed out of the room, taking several Warriors with them. Eldane and the Doctor followed them out.

"What about the rest?" Rose asked Jaime and felt genuine confusion from the teenager. Well, it seemed Alaya hadn't told her everything, so Rose told Jaime the next part of the legend.

Her face paled and all she did in reply was groan, hugging J.D for comfort, noticing him tense up and fear wash off him. The Half-Time Lord hugged her back once he calmed down, but he and Rose were left confused by her actions.

Ambrose had been listening to what Rose told Jaime and shook her head. "You're going to negotiate with these animals?" She asked angrily, ignoring her dad who was telling her to calm down. Everyone else just stared at her. "No!" She shrugged her dad away from her. "No, you can't. This is our planet, they can't have it!" Ambrose continued. Now Mo tried to calm her down but she wasn't having any of it.

"Mum, stop it!" Elliot cried.

"If you negotiate with them it's just going to be the Zygon incident all..."

Jaime waved her hand, telling Ambrose to shut up. The woman stopped talking in mid-sentence.

"Wait! What was that?" J.D asked Ambrose, approaching her. "About the Zygons?" She didn't say a word. "Ambrose?" Still nothing, so he took his Sonic out and scanned the woman. The Half-Time Lord found that she had some sort of telepathic Mind Control placed in her head.

"It was her!" Tony pointed at Jaime. "She did something to my daughter."

John scowled angrily at Jaime. "What did you do?" He asked, sounding calm but she knew he was angry. And it was aimed at her, she could feel it.

"I did wha' I had tae dae!" Jaime snapped back. "If I hadnae done anythin' she would have murdered Alaya. She would have turned the drill on, I did wha' I did tae keep her under control!" She huffed and sat down at the table, really wishing for this day to be over already.

* * *

The Human-Silurian negotiations went surprisingly well. And not one person suggested a desert or the Australian outback. Once it was agreed upon that the Silurian's could live on the surface, the Doctor, and Jaime, promised that Torchwood, considering it was their jurisdiction, would keep them safe. Alaya and Restac didn't seem to want to believe that, but Rose told them to have more faith in the humans. Unfortunately Malohkeh couldn't be revived as it appeared his death was a fixed point. It upset Jaime to the point of angrily snapping at Restac, who quickly ran away for fear of being struck down.

Now hours later, the Time Travelling troupe and the Cwmtaff locals were returning back to the TARDIS where the Doctor last left it. Rose was talking excitedly to the Time Lord about what they just did, while Jaime was piggybacking on J.D. She'd found that negotiations was a very tiring experience, not to mention she was still mostly recovering from having Alaya's venom in her system. She had her forehead resting on top of his head with her eyes closed, listening to the chatter, and smelling John's awesome scent.

By the time they reached the TARDIS, Ambrose was worse for wear and let out a groan before collapsing.

"Mum!" Elliot cried while Mo and Tony tried to wake her up.

"Out of the way!" The Doctor shouted, pushing past them, his Screwdriver in hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Mo asked as the Doctor scanned Ambrose.

"It's okay, she's just sleeping. Tough day!" He concluded.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. "She was complaining of a headache."

The Doctor turned to him. "She was what?" He asked.

"A headache," Mo replied. "Well she sort of described it as a migraine. A deep and painful throbbing right in the centre of her head."

The Doctor looked over at Jaime still on John's back, her attention focused on them. He knew, as well as she did, what was causing the so-called migraine. Rose felt guilt from the teenager as she jumped off J.D's back.

"I think I can help her ease the pain in her head." Jaime said, approaching Ambrose.

Only John pulled her back towards him. "Oh no, I think you've done enough, don't you think?" He told the teen.

"He's got a point," the Doctor told her. "Stay there. I'll deal with it."

Jaime sighed and walked over to the TARDIS, leaning against it with a huffy expression.

The Doctor crouched in front of Ambrose and got permission from Mo to enter her mind. So placing his hands on her temples the Doctor very carefully entered her mind, by-passing her memories, well he tried to. They were scattered all over and in some cases, completely blurred. "Dear me, it's a mess in here!" They heard him mumble. He soon found the telepathic tether that was causing all the trouble and followed it to a wall. It looked as if it was plugged in. When he attempted to pick it up the Doctor was given a sharp shock and they saw them jerk a little.

"What was that?" Mo worried.

Rose thought she heard the Doctor mumble something about 'anti-tamper' and that it 'would be painful'.

Of course, it was bound to happen, he was trying to fix somebody's telepathic intrusion. It was going to be very tricky. Taking a deep breath the Doctor grabbed the telepathic tether. It hurt them both but he held on. With all his might he pulled the tether and it came out with an audible 'pop'. Ambrose screamed in pain and it reverberated mentally to Jaime, who yelped and stumbled away from the TARDIS with her hands in her head. As for Ambrose, she had fainted again after the Doctor pulled out the tether. He gently exited Ambrose's mind, scanning her again. She seemed okay for now but the Doctor let Nasreen and the Northover family into the TARDIS, telling them to go straight into the Medbay.

Now the Time Lord turned to Jaime watching as she was fussed over by Rose and J.D. He figured she must have felt Ambrose's pain in more ways than one. "See, you should have been more careful." He admonished the teenager. "You could have permanently damaged her brain."

Jaime stared wide-eyed.

"I think she's learned her lesson, Doctor." Rose spoke up but the Doctor shook his head.

"No," he continued to admonish, not noticing that Jaime wasn't listening anymore. "This doesn't end here!"

Amy and Rory watched what was going on between the Doctor and Jaime. That was until Amy could feel a mild breeze coming from somewhere. She ignored it at first until it started ruffling her hair. She looked around to see where it was coming from and gasped. On the far wall was a middle-sized hole that was growing by the second. Rory was next to spot it.

"What the hell is that?" He shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone else.

Worried by this new development the Doctor pulled the couple back from it.

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy asked as the wind kicked up. "It almost looks like the hole in my bedroom roof when I was a kid."

J.D shook his head. "I don't think this is any normal hole!" He replied. All he could see was blue-black swirling in it. Like a...vortex!

Mesmerised by it, Jaime approached the vortex-like hole, her eyes still wide.

"Come away from it!" The Doctor had to shout over the wind that was getting worse. "Anything could happen."

She wasn't listening though. The thudding in the back of her mind that felt like a headache told her what it was. "It's a Dimension portal!" She breathed in awe, her dark hair whipping all over the place.

"What was that?" The Doctor shouted.

"She said it a Dimension portal." John told him.

Oh! Now it made sense, especially why she seemed so awestruck by it. They always caught her attention.

"Why's it so windy?" Rose shouted as she grabbed hold of the Doctor. She had nightmare visions of the lever room in Torchwood.

"I don't know!" He shouted back. He did know and he had a very bad feeling about it.

Just before the Dimension portal fully opened up Jaime had something play out in her mind that she really didn't want to happen. So without turning around she used a sweeping Telekinetic blast to slam the others towards the TARDIS, knowing the Time Machine would protect them with her outer shield. As for Jaime, she Telekinetically tethered herself to the ground.

Amy groaned and rubbed the back of her head as she sat against the TARDIS with Rory. "What was that for?" She moaned, annoyed.

"What are you doing?" A wide-eyed panicking J.D shouted to Jaime, feeling it overcoming him.

Rose glanced at him and then looked over at the Doctor, seeing that he'd noticed it too.

"Dinnae worry. I know wha' I'm daein'." She called back and narrowed her eyes at the portal. "Wha' have ye got for me? Jus' where did ye come from?"

The portal fully opened , nearly taking up the whole wall, causing Jaime to grunt and her eyes widened even more. The tension she could feel on the tethers proved her vision right. It was trying to pull her in and if she fell into that, who knows where she'd end up. But that wasn't the only problem because now Jaime was being bombarded with images of whatever was on the other side. It actually felt like there were several different dimensions in it. And being this close to it, everything could be seen do clearly. There was an underwater base called The Drum, haunted by ghosts. And a Cold War era base in Scotland haunted by a Kingfisher. It wasn't a bird.

"Under the Lake. Before the Flood." Jaime uttered and frowned. She hadn't heard of the of those titles before and had to presume they were from series eight.

"What was that? What did you say?" The Doctor shouted, keeping John from straying too far from the TARDIS. He seemed far too twitchy.

And then everything went weird for Jaime. As she stretched her arm out towards the portal she suddenly felt connected it it, which was just plain odd, and a lot more came through than she expected. She gasped and closed her eyes, tensing up with a grimace. So many images from so many dimensions were making her head hurt so badly.

John grunted painfully and put his hands over his head, his eyes closed. It was noticed by the Doctor and Rose.

"John? What is it?" The Time Lord asked with a frown.

"J.D?" Rose called him, pushing him slightly in his side causing a flash of panic and he practically jumped, ending up in a surprised Doctor's lap, his eyes wide. The Doctor felt that panic too and it concerned him. But he was also concerned with Jaime right now. "Sorry." Rose apologised. "It looked like you were hurt."

The Half-Time Lord shook his head as he shuffled off the Doctor, embarrassed. "It's not me, it's Jaime." He said through a grimace. "It's overwhelming her."

Looking over at the portal the Doctor realised he didn't know what to do.

"Is there any way to shut it down?" He heard Rose ask. "Do you think a Sonic would work?"

He looked over at her and saw that she had her own Sonic out. He grinned. "Oh, Rose. Brilliant!" He said and pulled out his Sonic, pointing it at the portal.

Scanning it and checking the results told him there were over a thousand different dimensions. Well, that would definitely overdo it for her. After changing it to a setting he hoped would work, the Doctor pointed it back at the portal. The Sonic warbled. Nothing happened. It worried him that maybe it was too big and too strong.

"Doctor, what's the setting?" Rose shouted to him so he told her and watched proudly as she changed the setting on her Sonic. Together they pointed their warbling Sonics at the portal.

Taking out his own Sonic J.D decided to help them out before Jaime's pain completely overwhelmed him. He frowned at his Sonic when he found an unexpected setting there. And he was sure it hadn't been there before. Quickly changing it to that setting John pointed his Sonic at the portal and pressed the button. A high-pitched sound emitted from the Sonic and a bright blue light flashed out, covered the whole portal, and he watched in complete surprise as it closed.

"Yow! What was that?" Amy shouted. She and Rory had their hands over their ears.

John stared in amazed awe at where the portal used to be...until Jaime collapsed to the ground and fell forward. The Half-Time Lord let out a gasp and rushed towards her, checking on her.

"What the hell was that?" Asked a stunned sounding Doctor.

"Never mind that, I think she's out-cold." John snapped back. She was, so he picked her up and they took her into the TARDIS.

* * *

Back up on the surface in Cwmtaff, Ambrose, Mo, Tony, Elliot and Nasreen exited the TARDIS, followed by the Doctors, Amy, Rory and Rose. Ambrose had woken up five minutes before they rushed Jaime into the Medbay. When the Doctor saw she was awake he gave her a quick check up, declaring her to be fit and healthy. The Northover family and Nasreen were glad to be home after those long hours spent watching and contributing to the Human-Silurian negotiations. Both Nasreen and Tony were happy to find homes for the Silurian's in the village. Elliot just wanted friends to play with. Mo was forgiving even after he'd been dissected on. As for Ambrose, she was still in two minds about the whole thing. But she knew she had to accept the changes. She looked at the church, around the graveyard and at the valley's before turning to the Doctor. He was talking to Rose but she said something to him that made the Time Lord turn his attention to the woman.

"Thank you," she said to him. "For...fixing...whatever she did to me."

The Doctor smiled. "No problem, Ambrose." He replied cheerfully.

"Why did she do it?" The woman suddenly asked him. "I remember it hurt so badly, and afterwards I kept forgetting things."

He was rubbing the back of his neck with a grim look on his face. "Well..." He began, finding the right words. "It's a form of telepathy. Telepathic Mind Control." He told Ambrose.

"Yeah, but why?" She demanded.

The Doctor sighed, looking nervous. "Alright. As an Omni-Psychic Jaime is extremely psychic. She can see certain things happen before it actually happens."

"So what does that mean?" Ambrose asked.

"So she saw you kill Alaya with a taser."

Eyes widening she looked stunned. "Why would I do that?"

The Doctor raised a brow at her question.

"Ambrose, you've gotta ask yourself this," Rose spoke up. "What were you gonna do with the taser?"

Ambrose appeared defensive for the moment until she looked guilty. "If I still had it I would have used it for self defence." She said, her face gone red with embarrassment. "But I wouldn't want to kill her though. It's just..." She halted in mid-sentence, thinking.

Rose frowned. "I gather there is something else on your mind?" She asked.

Ambrose nodded her head. "What if it all breaks down?" She asked. "Like it did with the Zygons."

The Doctor furrowed his brow. "What's this?" He asked, sounding confused. This was the first he'd heard about this.

"You mentioned it before," Rose spoke up. "What happened?"

"I don't know. All I know is that at some point the British government must have negotiated with them, because they were suddenly everywhere, kidnapping people. Then it stopped and the Black Bullet appeared on TV to say that it was a faction of Zygon that wanted to take over the world and told us not to worry because she'd sorted it all out."

It was an interesting story and the Doctor wondered if he and Rose would be involved in any way. *Something to look forward too.* Rose spoke in his mind and he nodded his head before turning back to Ambrose.

"The peace between humans and Silurians won't break down unless you and other humans welcome your neighbours." The Doctor told her. "And like Eldane said, they're more technologically advanced and they'll provide it if you let them."

Convinced it was okay, Ambrose nodded her head in understanding and watched the Doctor and Rose walk towards the TARDIS.

Meanwhile J.D was leaning against the TARDIS in a world of his own, thinking. How had his Screwdriver been able to close a Dimension Portal, when neither Rose or the Doctor's worked on it.

Amy noticed his brooding look. "You're very quiet. Are you okay?" She asked the Half-Time Lord. He looked at her with a slight smile.

"I'm just worried about Jaime, that's all." He replied.

"She'll be okay though, won't she?" Amy queried.

"Oh, yeah. She's tough, but she had a lot of universes in her head all at the same time." He told her.

"Hey, look! There's us again." They heard Rory say and they looked over across the valley at future Amy, Rory and Melody. They were waving again.

"Have they been here all this time?" Rose asked from behind them.

"Apparently so." The Doctor replied as present Amy and Rory waved back at their future selves and daughter.

And for John, that meant his future self was here too, along with future Jaime. Just as he was thinking that he felt an inquiring nudge in his mind, followed by invisible, perhaps telepathic hands fondling his testicles. Then he felt what seemed to be a tongue on his penis, licking up and down. He grunted in pleasure and closed his eyes. Unfortunately it only lasted ten seconds, making him groan at the loss of the nice feeling.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked him.

John opened his eyes and realised everyone was looking at him. "Yep! Everything's Wizard." He practically squeaked.

The Time Lord stared at him suspiciously before turning to the TARDIS and opening it up.

"Are we still going to Space Florida?" Amy asked him.

"If you want." The Doctor replied.

Amy cheered as she, Rory and Rose entered the TARDIS.

John caught the Doctor looking him up and down. "What?" He asked, disturbed. He didn't know why the Doctor was looking at him like that.

"Nah, I can't see you wearing your underpants on the outside!" The Doctor told him.

John blinked, confused. "What? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, following the Doctor inside.

As the TARDIS dematerialised, a flash of black went streaking across the sky, followed by a sonic boom.


	28. Get Connected

It was dusk, somewhere in the Scottish countryside. She could tell it was Scotland because of the mountains and soil. Scotland had very different soil to what England had. But something was making Jaime twitch nervously as she sensed danger. Looking around, she didn't see much except for a big posh looking house. 'Country retreat' was the first thing that came to mind, but she could see no visible sign of trouble. So why was her danger intuition going haywire?

"Are you a ghost?" A voice spoke up behind her making her squeak out in shock and turn to the person who spoke. He was a boy of about eight years old with curly blonde or ginger hair, she couldn't really tell.

"Dinnae sneak up on me!" She admonished. "Why dae ye ask anyway?"

The boy frowned at her. "Because you're see-through, so you must be a ghost!"

With a look of surprise Jaime checked herself out and did indeed find herself to be see-through. "Och! I must be projectin'. Been awhile since I last did tha'. But why here?"

The boy didn't seem to understand as Jaime continued looking around until she spotted something in the sky that didn't look right.

"Wha's yer name, kid?" She asked.

"Tony," the boy replied. "Tony T..." "

And wha' the hell is tha?" Jaime cut him off, pointing at a bright light in the dusk sky that definitely wasn't the sun.

The boy, Tony, looked up at it sadly. "Dad says it's an Asteroid. Mum keeps crying."

"And it's on a collision course towards Earth," Jaime breathed. "Nae wonder my danger senses are gannin' haywire. This planet's nearing destruction!"

She should have been more worried than what she was feeling but she could tell this wasn't her Earth. Nor was it the Doctor's earth. This earth smelled bad and it was a smell that felt familiar. But she couldn't remember where she last smelled it.

"How long have ye got?" Jaime asked the boy.

"Five days. But dad says they're gonna use a laser to blow it up."

Jaime furrowed her brow at this and quickly turned to the boy. "Laser? Wha' dae ye mean, laser?" She asked.

But before she got her answer she felt herself stirring and woke up with a gasp.

As she sat up she realised she was in the TARDIS and rolled her eyes when it turned out she was in the Medbay. Why was it that they never seemed to stray far from this place?

"Easy does it!" John was at her side and he gently pushed her back to the bed.

"Nae need, I'm fine," Jaime protested with a growl, pushing his hand away.

"Say's the girl who had over a thousand different universes going through her head. How is it?"

She thought about it and felt a dull throbbing headache. "It still hurts but it's gettin' better by the second."

J.D smiled warmly and nodded his head. That was good but it still worried him. How...or even why...did it appear?

"You awake then?" The Doctor asked as he and Rose walked into the Medbay.

"Obviously!" The teen replied with a roll of her eyes. She shifted on the bed so that she was sitting instead of lying down.

The Doctor checked the monitor and saw that she was doing fine. "Maybe you want to explain what was happening with that Dimension Portal," he prompted. "After all, you can feel them."

She sighed at this. "It's more like a...weird thudding in the back of my mind." Jaime corrected.

The Doctor raised a brow in surprise as Rose sat down on the end of the bed. It was probably the first time she had described what it felt like.

"So what happened?" Rose asked her.

Jaime looked thoughtful. "I saw two episodes from series 8..." She frowned and remembered the time there was a random forest in London. The Twelfth Doctor had been there...with future Rose. "...or judgin' by how long the Doctor's hair was it might have been series 9."

The Doctor sighed and confusion washed off Rose. "I don't even want to know what I look like." He warned her.

"Is this that 'Doctor Who' show you mention all the time?" Rose asked and Jaime nodded her head.

"Then it sort of...connected." Jaime continued, still frowning.

John stared at her as if she was bonkers. "What do you mean by 'sort of connected'?" He asked, quoting with his fingers.

"I dinnae know!" She bit back. "I jus' felt this weird connection happen, like when I connect with the TARDIS, but this felt different. Next thing I knew there were all these different universes with things happenin' in them."

"What did you see?" Rose asked next.

Furrowing her brow Jaime went back to those memories of multiple universes. "Before it got so overwhelmin',.. Meta-Humans, Evo's, Inhumans, Mutants, Jedi's, dinosaurs in a fully workin' park, Founder's Mutation, Zombie invasions, Sherlock Holmes in modern day London or even with a female Watson, Wizards, some game about a throne, a blind hero, Superheroes clashing...and people like me."

"People like you? As in abilities?" Rose questioned.

Both Doctors were being unusually quiet.

"Nae, nae." Jaime shook her head. "People who have found themselves in the Doctor's universe, havin' fallen through a crack in time, a rift or jus' randomly transported for nae apparent reason."

Surprise washed off the blonde. "Oh, blimey!" Rose exclaimed. "But a crack in time is just the Void isn't it? How are they surviving that?"

Jaime smiled. "It's called fan fiction, that's how they survive it."

"Ohh!" Rose understood. She knew what fan fiction was.

"Hold on!" The Doctor spoke up. "Sherlock Holmes in modern day London? Are you saying there's a universe with Sherlock Holmes running around London in the 21st Century?" He asked but shook his head before he got an answer. "That's rubbish! How does it even work?"

"Never mind that," John spoke next. "There's a female John Watson!" Apparently they were shocked by these revelations which made Rose giggle.

Jaime just shook her head. "Ye might find 'em on TV in the Media room. The one with Joan Watson is called Elementary, based in New York. The other is called Sherlock." She explained. "Anyway, wha' happened tae the portal? Did it jus' disappear or somethin'?"

Rose shook her head. "Nah, it was J.D. He used his Sonic to turn it off."

Jaime grinned proudly at this.

"Which I still don't get," the Doctor added. "Because none of our Sonics worked on it."

Oh! Jaime frowned, finding it odd.

The Time Lord turned to J.D. "Can I see your Screwdriver?" He requested and the Half-Time Lord nodded, handing his Sonic to his brother. The Doctor inspected it. "Is this the setting you used? DPC-1?" It was a weird number/letter placement for a setting.

"Yep!" John replied, popping the 'p'.

The Doctor pointed it at a computer across the room and pressed the switch. Nothing happened. Frowning he pressed the switch again. Still nothing happened.

"What's wrong, Doctor? You both have the same Screwdriver." Rose said when she noticed he was having trouble.

"I know that, Rose." The Doctor frowned at the Screwdriver before looking at John. "Why does your Screwdriver have Isomorphic controls?" He asked.

Confusion and surprise washed off John and he took his Screwdriver back to inspect it. "I didn't...I didn't know it even had Isomorphic controls. I don't know where it came from."

Jaime had been thinking about something and realised how it had happened. "I think it might have been me." She said.

"What?" Both Doctors said, turning to her.

"How?" The Time Lord asked her.

"John's Screwdriver blew up when he was tryin' tae attract the Atraxi to Prisoner Zero." Jaime explained.

The Doctor was surprised. "I didn't know that."

She nodded. "So I fixed it using Cyberkinesis. I must have added a few more extras on it."

The Doctor smiled rather proudly at this. "You actually regenerated a blown up Screwdriver? That's brilliant! I could have done with you on the Moon!" He said and Jaime let out a surprised laugh.

"Okay, I suppose that explains the Portal closer and Isomorphic controls." John said with a roll of his eyes. "Along with the laser." The thought crossed his mind on why she would odd a portal closer to his Screwdriver. Or why a Dimension Portal would 'connect' to her. There was still a lot he didn't know about Psionic Manipulation.

The Doctor looked at him with his brows raised. "You'll be telling me it works on wood and deadlocks next!" He said.

"Yeah, it might do," John replied ever so casually.

The Time Lord huffed in reply.

"Doctor!" Rose warned, looking at him. "Jealousy doesn't suit you."

He glanced at her. "I'm not jealous, Rose. Time Lords don't get jealous." The blonde looked at him with her brows raised. Jaime giggled and John chuckled. "Nope, definitely not." The Doctor walked away with a sniff. "You're free to leave the Medbay by the way." He told Jaime.

She grinned. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" She uttered. "So we're off to Space Florida?"

A groan came from J.D and he put his arm around her shoulders. Both Rose and the Doctor were looking very guilty.

"Wha'?" She asked.

"They've already been," John told her. "While you were sleeping."

Oh, wow!

"Sorry Jaime," the Doctor spoke up. "Amy and Rory, but mostly Amy, really couldn't wait."

Jaime sighed and moved closer to John. "Nah, dinnae worry 'bout it. But I wasnae sleepin'."

Rose snorted. "Of course you were!" She said and halted when Jaime shook her head.

"It might have looked tha' way, but I was actually projectin' into another Universe, another Earth."

They stared at her.

"How many times have you done that?" The Doctor asked.

"First time since I regenerated. It was jus' some random Earth but it's got five days 'til an Asteroid hits it."

Rose gasped, shock washing off her.

"They're goin' tae use a laser tae blow it up."

"A laser?" The Doctor spoke up. "Sounds like it's an earth either in the future or it has a Torchwood."

"It felt like 2018." Jaime told him, feeling a hint of worry from Rose which turned into relief.

"Hold on, who told you this?" John asked her.

"Jus' some kid, I didnae catch his name." Jaime replied to him.


	29. Time Storm: Datastore-8 & Barcelona

All songs mentioned in this chapter belong to David Bowie

* * *

"I can't believe they did that!" An angry Rose stated as they all returned to the TARDIS. "I can't believe they thought that Dimension Portal was just a big hungry hole."

It had been a couple of days since their Welsh adventure and chance encounter with their own Dimension Portal. They'd been having some downtime, mixed with Rose training her Telekinesis and Jaime being taught how to properly enter someone's mind with permission, when the TARDIS unexpectedly took them to one of the planets recently effected by a Time Storm. It was called DataStore-8, which just sounded very odd for a planet. And neither the Doctor or J.D had heard of it before. But as it turned out, the inhabitants of Datastore-8 were very jittery bunch. Especially when it came to the 'swirling gaping maw' on the edge of town.

After Rose couldn't find anyone using the tracker the Doctor asked one of the natives if there'd been a Time Storm recently. This caused alarm bells within the small town and The Doctor, Rose, Amy and Rory were captured. Jaime and John mysteriously disappeared. It was soon explained by a village councilman that, ever since an invasion, they didn't like strangers. Once again the Doctor asked about the Time Storm and the councilman told him a man had been thrown into the gaping maw. This angered Rose but the Doctor was angered even more when they were told they too would be thrown into the hole.

All four Time Travellers struggled and protested as they were dragged to the portal. And just as they were about to be thrown into it, a loud high-pitched sound cut through the air and a flash of blue surrounded the portal, closing it seconds later. Jaime and John re-appeared and she gave the natives a stern telling off as The Omni. She scared them good.

"They were frightened, Rose. They couldn't help it. The Doctor replied, pulling the lever to send the TARDIS into the Vortex. He looked over at Jaime and John who were helping to fly the TARDIS. "And you didn't help matters! Where did you go anyway?"

John looked somewhat sheepish. "We were still there, you just couldn't see us. Perception filter." He explained. "And Jaime could feel the portal as soon as we stepped off the TARDIS."

The Doctor raised a brow and everyone was listening. "Oh, so what did you see this time?" He asked her.

She seemed rather hesitant to reply.

"Jaime?" Rose asked from the jumpseat. She'd felt there was something wrong. Something secretive.

"Ye probably wouldnae believe it if I told ye!" Jaime finally said.

"It sounds completely bonkers," John added.

"What is? What is it?" The Doctor demanded as Jaime gave an evil stare at John. He smiled sheepishly.

"Fine!" She let out a sigh and looked at the Doctor and Rose. "It was Gallifrey and the Time Lords. Safe and sound at the end of time."

The Doctor stared at her from across the console and Rose looked at him with a worried expression. She moved closer to him and rubbed his back in comfort. His stare began to make Jaime feel nervous and she just wanted to disappear. It was the type of stare he would reserve only for his enemy's.

"Doctor!" John warned when he finally spotted it.

"You're right, it is bonkers." The Doctor told her. "Because Gallifrey is Time Locked. End of."

"Maybe it's another Gallifrey in a different universe." Amy reasoned making Rose grimace and shake her head.

"No, no!" The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, making it more messier than ever. "There was only ever one Gallifrey in the entire Multi-verse. And it isn't coming back."

Seeing that his brother was upset...and maybe a little bit tormented...John swung the monitor around to him and Jaime. "We may as well deal with the last two Time Storm effected planets." He said to the Doctor. A grin soon appeared. "How about Barcelona!"

The humans perked up at this. "What? There's actually a planet called Barcelona?" Rory asked. "Is it named after the city?"

"Indeed it is, Rory." Jaime spoke up before either Doctors could. "Barcelona was founded and named by Spanish colonists. The majority of natives speak Spanish, while 10% speak Mexican-Spanish. All towns, city's and villages are named after Spanish and Mexican city's."

John stared in amazement. "How did you know that?" He asked. "Did you look it up?"

Jaime shook her head and Rose could feel she was confused.

"You just knew it?" The Doctor asked this time. Jaime nodded. "Well, how did you know that?" He questioned further.

"I dinnae know, I jus' dae." She replied, rather irritated by their questions.

The Time Lord continued to stare at her with narrowed eyes until he noticed Rose grinning at him.

"We never did manage to get there." She said to him. "And all you mentioned were the Noseless dogs."

"The what?" Amy squawked.

"Well we're going now aren't we?" The Doctor replied, hugging Rose. The blonde hugged back, snuggling into him.

"Barcelona it is then!" John typed in the co-ordinates.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor uttered as he pulled the lever and guided Rose in helping him fly the TARDIS.

The Time Machine changed its direction and hurtled through the Vortex to her new destination. The journey was a little bit rough and Amy and Rory went tumbling to the floor. The same thing happened to Rose and the Doctor after the TARDIS landed. She laughed excitedly as she and the Doctor got back to their feet.

"A little less turbulence next time!" Amy grumbled once she was back on her feet with Rory.

"Nah, it's more fun that way." The Doctor replied, shrugging his coat on.

"Or so he thinks!" John said as they followed Rose and the Time Lord out of the TARDIS.

When they did set foot on the planet they realised they had landed in the middle of a city centre. And it was hot, very hot. Of course, Barcelona had two Suns and a pale blue sky.

"Woah! It feels like actual Spain." Amy said.

The Doctor looked at Jaime and Amy with a worried expression before digging in his pockets of his blue pinstripe suit. He pulled out a bottle. "Here you go!" He tossed it to Jaime and she neatly caught it.

"Factor 250." She read. It was a bottle of Sunscreen.

"With you and Amy's skin so pale you're likely to burn easily." The Doctor told her.

How thoughtful!

* * *

Once Jaime and basically everyone else, apart from the Doctor, had put on the sunscreen they soon sauntered off through town. They quickly found out that, because of how hot the Suns were, free bottles of water were given out. They were quite thankful for this and they also noticed that Peso's were back in circulation along with the Credit Stick, making Barcelona a duel currency planet.

And then Rory spotted a dog sitting outside a shop. He was quite surprised to see that the shop was a McDonalds and he wondered just how far into the future they'd gone. But the second thing he noticed was that the dog didn't appear to have a nose. "Uhh...what's wrong with that dog?" He asked, pointing at it.

The others looked over at it and Rose was the first to go over to it, cooing at it.

Amy grimaced, staying away from it, unlike the Doctors, Jaime and Rory who were also cooing over it. "How does it smell?" She asked, wondering how it even breathed without a nose.

"Terrible!" Jaime, John and the Doctor said at the same time.

Rose laughed because there was nothing more funnier than hearing the joke in triplicate!

Meanwhile Amy just groaned. "I fell right into that one didn't I!" She mumbled.

As for Jaime, she found the Barcelonan Noseless dog to be the strangest dog she'd ever seen. It looked like a Border Collie that had been bred with a Dhole or a Fox. And it had wings.

"You never mentioned they had wings!" Rose spoke what Jaime was thinking.

"They don't, normally," the Doctor answered. "The Barcelonan Noseless don't have wings. This one has been bred with a Florana Flying Vulpes Lupus." He explained.

"A what?" Rory asked.

"Basically it's a Wolf Fox," J.D said, Jaime and and Rose glancing at each other. "They have bushy tails like a regular Fox and they bark like a Dingo. They're completely domesticated."

"And they fly?" Rory queried.

"They can't fly the height of birds," John told him. "But they can still fly, just fly low."

Jaime grinned. "Awww, such a cute little dog!" She coo'd at the mix breed dog as she petted it, her Zoolinguism coming into play. The dog barked back where she found it was a female and her name was Liberty. But her owner called her Mokka, probably because of her mix of brown fur. Yeah, real original! "Liberty? That's a nice name." She replied to the dog.

The others watched as Jaime and the dog barked at each other, catching the attention of passing Barcelonians.

"Okay, what is she doing?" A confused Rory asked. This was the first time he'd seen her interact with an animal.

"Jaime has an ability to talk to animals." The Doctor explained to the nurse.

"It's called Zoolinguism." John added, watching with a grin.

They heard somebody's cough for attention, followed by an "excuse me!" They all turned their attention to the man, except Jaime who was still petting the dog. Well, that was until she felt a huge amount of surprise and she wondered why that was. When she looked up she saw they were looking at a man. A man who was...

"Woah..." She said, standing up.

The dog wagged her tail and flapped her wings at the sight of her owner. Her owner who had bright red spiky type hair that looked like a mullet and a pale face. He also had odd looking eyes. And he stared at the troupe suspiciously. "Come on, let's go." He spoke to the dog and they walked away.

The Time Travellers stared after him, awe and amazement felt by Jaime and Rose.

"Doctor, what year is this?" Rory spoke up. "There is a McDonalds on a planet called Barcelona. And that man is dressed like David Bowie...well a version of his many guises."

"Well, I would say it's..."

"It's 5116, probably June or July on a Saturday afternoon. About 2pm or after. It's Summer, obviously." Rose interrupted the Doctor and he grinned proudly at her.

"Yep. That's about right." He replied. "It's the 52nd Century."

"Seeing a McDonalds in the 52nd Century on a different planet is pretty much normal for us," John told Rory.

"And we once went tae a Funfair planet called Helter tha' was part owned by Universal, MGM, etc." Jaime added. "They had a TGI Friday's."

"Okay, fine. But that still doesn't explain the Bowie look-a-like."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but then he shook his head. He didn't know. "Good thinking, Rory!" He said and looked back at the departing Bowie impersonator. "Let's ask him shall we!"

They managed to catch up with the impersonator and the poor fella looked ready for a fight as he stared at them suspiciously. "Sorry, sorry," the Doctor apologised when he noticed the man's discomfort. "We were just wondering why you were dressed like that?"

The Bowie look-a-like calmed down but now he frowned at them. "Is this your first time to Barcelona?" He asked the Time Travellers, his accent a mix of Spanish and something else.

"Yep," the Doctor replied. "I meant to come here before but we got a little sidetracked."

Rose snorted. 'A little sidetracked' was an understatement.

"On your holiday?" The man asked next.

"Aye, ye could say tha'." Jaime replied.

"Well in that case, welcome to Barcelona. I'm Marco and this is Mokka," he nodded at the dog. He then pulled out a leaflet from his pocket. "You'll find most of the entertainment in the world famous Bowie Quarter of Madrid." Marco gave the Doctor the leaflet. "I work there, it's a Karaoke Bar. But we also do Tribute Nights. See you there." He said and walked away with Mokka at his side.

The troupe looked at the leaflet and saw that the Karaoke bar was called Ziggy Stardust's.

* * *

The so-called Bowie Quarter was bright and lively. The strains of 'The Jean Genie' could be heard coming from an establishment from up the street. As they continued exploring they passed by the Bowie Inn, which was a Pub/Hotel, The Goblin King, that appeared to be a restaurant, Major Tom's, which was a clothes store, Life on Mars that was a music shop selling old timey records and CD's. And that's where the music was coming from.

"Wow! I can't believe there's an actual section of the City dedicated to David Bowie." Amy said, looking into the window of the clothes shop. It seemed to be selling clothes similar to what Bowie wore.

"Of course!" The Doctor spoke up. "He was a big influence across the whole universe."

Rose looked up at him with a grin. "Go on then, say it!"

The Time Lord frowned at her. "Say what?" He inquired.

"Say that you know him personally, that's what you usually say!"

Jaime and John were chuckling while Amy looked curious. Rory was confused as usual.

"Oh no, no. Not this time, Rose. I never met him. Ever. But I do know that he inspired me. Just listening to his songs made me want to travel and explore."

"We had to be careful though," John added. "Because at the time, Earth music was forbidden on Gallifrey."

"Awwww..." Rose one-arm hugged the Doctor before reaching up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Even as a Time Kid you were a Rebel Rebel!" She said.

They heard a humoured snort from Amy, and Rory and John were amused. Meanwhile the Doctor blushed, but he was grinning.

"Och, tha's a good one, Rose." Jaime said with a laugh.

"Thank you!" The blonde replied.

They reached the establishment that was called Ziggy Stardust's, the Karaoke Bar. Down the street the song being played now was 'China Girl'.

"Well, this should be fun!" The Doctor commented.

When they entered Ziggy's they saw that it was not just a Karaoke Bar, but a themed Karaoke Bar.

"I think I'm liking this already." Amy said.

A young woman, who was clearly dressed as the girl from Labyrinth, showed the group to a booth that was big enough to fit six people in. Then she told them someone would be along with the menus before returning to her position as a greeter.

Rory looked around the place, feeling curious. "There's something very 'Pulp Fiction' about this." He said. Though there wasn't booths that looked like cars, nor was anyone dressed like Elvis or Marilyn Monroe. But there was a stage. It wasn't a dancing stage but it was used for the tribute nights and karaoke.

The Time Lord frowned at the nurse. "Sorry, what's 'Pulp Fiction'?" He asked.

"Really, Doctor? It's a classic!" Amy told him.

"Well if it's a classic then why haven't I heard of it?" He asked.

"Because it's full of violence and not the type of movie you'd watch." J.D told him and Jaime looked surprised, along with Rose and the two humans. She had heard of it but never watched it...for obvious reasons.

"Wait, wait. How come the Doctor doesn't know what it is, but you know it?" Amy asked the Half-Time Lord.

John smiled slightly but Jaime could feel hint of sadness. "Donna watched it," he replied. "Seems she's quite the Tarantino fan."

Jaime put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to her. He smiled at this, thankful for her comfort. With a raised brow the Doctor asked who starred in the film.

"Bruce Willis, Samuel L Jackson, John Travolta, Uma Thurman with a very early reference to Kill Bill." John answered his brother.

"Basically it tells the story of several characters," Rose spoke up. "Sometimes one of them will turn up in another person's story."

But the Doctor shook his head, still confused. He'd never seen any of these films mentioned and he doubted he ever would. Kill Bill? What had Bill done to warrant such a death sentence?

A short time later they were approached by a man wearing a space helmet with the visor up and a space suit. It wasn't one of those bulky things that was worn in the episode about girl calling for help.

"Hello, I'm Major Tom and I'm your waiter for today. What drinks can I get for you?" The themed waiter spoke, handing them the menus.

They recognised his voice and it was Marco they met earlier.

"Thank you." The Doctor replied. "We'll look first, then we'll know."

"No problem." Major Tom said and walked away.

As Jaime picked up her menu she looked around the place and was able to spot a Ziggy waiter, a Goblin King waiter, a Baal waiter, a female with alien antenna's and bright red hair, which she could only presume was meant to represent Life on Mars, and the barman was Thomas Jerome Newton from 'The Man Who Fell to Earth'.

"Blimey! They put alot of thought into this." Rose said. She was looking at the menu and several items were named after a David Bowie song.

"Yep, you can say that again." The Doctor replied.

In the specials section there was a 'Sausage Oddity' and a 'Bowie Cocktail' that was red on top and pale on the bottom. It was called the 'Stardust Cocktail'.

Several minutes later Major Tom returned and asked if they were ready to order drinks or food yet. The Doctor went for a Banana Bowie Milkshake, Rose wanted a Vanilla Mint Bowie Milkshake, Amy and Rory wanted a Hypervodka and cola. To the Doctor's surprise and dismay he heard John ask for a San Miguel beer. And then to his further dismay Jaime asked for the same thing.

* * *

Five pints of San Miguel later, each, and a pizza between them, Jaime and John were singing Karaoke. 'Magic Dance' to be precise. "... _I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry, what could I do,_ " they sung. " _My baby's love had gone, and I left my baby blue, nobody knew. What kind of spell to use_..."

Rose and the Doctor watched this in amazement as they sat in the booth. Amy was laughing, having encouraged them to go up on the stage and sing karaoke.

"Doctor, is he a little bit drunk?" Rose asked, noticing J.D was all over the place and it was only the power of T.K that was keeping him from falling over.

"Hmmm...more than a little drunk. He's completely sloshed." The Doctor replied and picked up an empty bottle of San Miguel. "Look at that percentage." He said, showing Rose the alcohol percentage on the side of the bottle.

She gasped when she saw it. "17%? But on Earth it's only 3.1 or more. 17% is enough for someone to forget what they did the next day!"

The Doctor shook his head. "Rose, you're forgetting this isn't Earth. And they are not Earth humans. Their biology and physiology are a lot different to regular Earth humans. 17% beer is normal for a Barcelonan. 3.1, 4.1 or even 5.1 just doesn't do it for them."

Rose nodded in understanding. "So how is J.D drunk?" She asked next.

"Because he's only Half-Time Lord." The Doctor answered. "His metabolism won't clear all that alcohol straight away. Unlike mine. He's going to have a nasty case of hangover."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Your physiology is superior!" The Time Lord grinned at this. "But what about Jaime?" The blonde asked next. "She's had the same amount of beer J.D's had but she doesn't even look drunk."

"Think about it, Rose." He urged her and he could tell she was doing just that.

"Oh!" Rose lit up and snapped her fingers. "It's because she's an Omni-Psychic and her metabolism is the same as a Time Lord?"

"Molto bene!" The Doctor congratulated with a grin, Amy and Rory listening to them. "It's her enhanced conditioning that burns the alcohol away in seconds."

"Are you saying she can't get drunk?" Amy asked. "At all?" She didn't think she would like that at all. The Doctor nodded his head at her question. "Can you?" She asked him.

"I could if I wanted to." He replied. But he didn't want to. He wasn't much of an alcohol drinker anyway.

Rose continued to watch Jaime and J.D singing onstage, that was until she felt a vibration in her pocket and a telepathic feeling that it was urgent. Digging into her pockets she found that it was the tracker that was vibrating, not her mobile. And she found that odd because it had never done that before. What it was doing though, was that it was telling her there was Time Storm affected bodybuilder nearby.

"Doctor!" She said and showed the Time Lord the re-acting tracker.

He raised his brows, a feeling of curiousness coming from him. "Oh, it's registering someone close by." He said and stood up, pulling Rose to her feet seconds later. "Let's find him shall we, allons-y!"

Rose and the Doctor let the tracker guide them and as they passed the bar it rapidly bleeped. Rose looked over at it but saw no-one other than the Thomas Newton-alike barman. She turned to the Doctor for an explanation.

"Looks like whoever was in here was stood at that bar long enough to leave residual energy." The Doctor told her.

The blonde nodded. It made sense.

They continued to follow the tracker's signal to outside and down the road until it sped up again. Ahead of them was a heavyset looking man who was about to go into the Bowie Inn.

"Hold on, excuse me!" The Doctor shouted and was able to stop the man. Rose felt suspicion from him as he turned to them. "So sorry to bother you, but..." He turned to Rose. "It is him, isn't it?" He asked her.

Rose held out the tracker towards the brown haired, green eyed man wearing a shirt with the Bowie Inn logo on it. It was one long beep. "Yeah, this is him!" She said.

The man, who continued to be suspicious, took a quick step back and looked from the Doctor to Rose, eyes narrowed. "Excuse me! What the hell are you doing? And what the hell do you want?" He asked rather defensively. He was American.

The Doctor stepped forward but didn't stray to close to the man as he looked ready to punch somebody. "What's your name?" He asked and Rose shook her head. As usual he was going about it the wrong way.

"What? I'm not telling a complete stranger that!" He angrily burst out.

Feeling his anger rising, Rose knew she had to be diplomatic. "My name is Rose, and this is the Doctor," she introduced. "Our tracker was following residual energy from a Time Storm and we followed it to you." This time she felt a hint of recognition from the man.

He was remembering something that happened a long time ago, a life on a different planet, an indoors tornado... "What do you want?" He asked, hoping they weren't more investigators of the paranormal. He'd had enough of them over the years.

"It's okay, we just want to know your name," Rose told him. "You were caught in a Time Storm on a Earth in 2001 along with the rest of your colleagues."

He let out a deep breath. "I haven't thought about that in years." He said which made Rose and the Doctor glance at each other with worry. That didn't sound promising. "It's Jason, by the way. Jason Cutler."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor said with a grin. "Nice to meet you, Jason. How long has it been?"

Jason didn't take long to reply. "Five years." He said and Rose thought he sounded happy. Could even feel it from him.

"That long? Well, today is your lucky day. We can take you back to your proper time."

Jason narrowed his eyes at the Doctor and took a quick step back. "Hold on, you can't just come here and tell me you're taking me back home. You can't just upend me like this." He shouted, catching the attention of several people waking by.

After Rose put the tracker away, she pulled the Doctor back from him.

"I've got jobs. I've got a family here. I'm not going back, I love it here."

Rose smiled uneasily at this. "It's okay, we're not forcing you to go back," she told him. "The Doctor's diplomatic skills aren't all that cracked up sometimes." The Time Lord protested this. "But if you want to stay then it's fine. We've got your colleagues on the TARDIS and we'll be taking them back home." Rose felt Jason begin to calm down.

"Okay, that's good to know. Being in that storm was really frightening. I didn't know where I was. I mean one minute I was on Earth and the next moment I was suddenly on another planet, in the future. I was lost and scared until Sareya found me and took me in. I've been with her ever since." He smiled and Rose felt his love and adoration for Sareya. "I've got to go. I've got work."

They watched as he turned away and walked into the Bowie Inn.

"Maybe this Time Storm was a good thing," Rose said. "Most of them found a happy life."

"Most of them?" The Doctor looked at her. "Two out of twelve found love. One was thrown into a Dimension Portal, one died, another was almost arrested, another one ended up being..."

"Okay, fine." Rose took his hand. "Let's go back."

When they returned to Ziggy Stardust's they saw that Jaime and J.D were still singing karaoke. Only now it was 'Space Oddity'.

" _Ground control to Major Tom. Commencing countdown, engines on. Check ignition and may gods love be with you_..." Jaime began to countdown while John sung the next part of the song as Rose and the Doctor sat back down in the booth.

* * *

Once the 'Karaoke King', as John took to calling himself, was relinquished of the karaoke machine to let someone else have a go, Jaime took him back to their booth.

Now he was snoring away beside her while Jaime was mulling over her sixth bottle of San Miguel. This was her first ever time drinking alcohol, yet she found it somewhat disturbing that she wasn't the least bit drunk. That was supposed to happen when people drank alcohol, wasn't it? She looked over at the snoring John who was drunk. So drunk she used her Telekinesis to stop him from falling over and hurting himself. So why wasn't she drunk? With a sigh she put the half full bottle back on the table.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rose asked her. The blonde had picked up on Jaime's emotions...well, a hint of them. Even after drinking five and a half bottles of beer she still managed to keep her shields up.

"Aye. I've had the same amount of beer, well almost, as John. Yet he's sparked out and I'm fine. It's a wee bit odd." Her Time Lord part of her mind told her that Time Lords had a quicker metabolism. But that wasn't right because she was only Half-Time Lord like John.

"Oh, yeah. We were discussing this earlier while you two were busy singing." Rose told her.

The teenager furrowed her brow at Rose, surprised they'd been discussing it. "Uhh...okay, so wha' is it?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"You've got the same metabolism as the Doctor."

Jaime shifted in her seat and shook her head. "Nae, nae. I'm only Half Time Lord, not a full one like the Doctor." She replied.

"It's not about being a Time Lord, Jaime." The Doctor spoke up. "It's your own abilities. You heal quickly, therefore you have a quick metabolism. You can't get drunk no matter how much beer, wine, spirits or vodka you drink."

They noticed Jaime seemed to huff and felt a slight hint of annoyance.

"I thought you would have known?" Rory asked.

Jaime shook her head. "Nope, I didnae know." She said.

"Were you wanting to get drunk?" Rose asked her and worry washed off her. This time Jaime just quietly shook her head. "Because alcohol may be nice and something to drink at the end of a long day. But being actually drunk is not a nice feeling. You become rude and sometimes violent. And then there's the next day hangovers." Rose told her.

This made the teen raise her brows at the older female. "Ye speakin' from experience are ye?" She asked.

Rose's face went red and the Doctor sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where did the two of ye gan off tae anyway?" Jaime asked them. She'd felt the telepathic prodding from the tracker telling her there was a Time Storm victim nearby. And she'd been too busy singing to follow them out.

"We found another bodybuilder and he works in the pub down the street."

Jaime perked up when she heard this. "Och, aye?" She said. "Is he comin' with us or is he stayin'?"

For the Doctor it was an odd thing for her to ask and even Rose found it strange. "Why do you say that?" He asked the teenager.

"It was the tracker," she replied. "It told me it had locked on tae a signal.

"What?" The Doctor looked and sounded baffled. "What do you mean 'it told you'?"

Before Jaime could answer, Rose spoke first.

"Doctor, I felt something telepathic trying to get my attention and then the tracker vibrated. It's never done that before."

"Let me have a look at it." The Time Lord requested and Rose passed it over to him.

He scanned the former phone with his Sonic and felt a hint of protesting in his mind. "Oh!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. "I'm sorry." He said to the tracker before looking up at Jaime. "When did you last modify this?" He asked.

Jaime frowned in thought. "It was when we went tae Freedonia." She replied. "I did it so I could connect and teleport tae their closest location."

"Yes, I remember." It was also when Rose went full-on Bad Wolf. "And I seem to remember you took it with you when you teleported into the Time Storm on the Nightmare Planet."

They felt and sensed a shudder from Jaime.

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose asked after taking hold of Jaime's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"It's gone sentient, a mind of its own." The Doctor explained. "Perhaps it was constant exposure to the Vortex."

He handed it back to Rose who was looking at it in wonder.

Jaime snorted with humour. "A sentient BlackBerry? I bet if they were all like tha' everyone would want one!"

Rose and the Doctor chuckled at the joke while Rory looked confused.

"So wha' did he say?" Jaime asked them, considering she only caught half the conversation from the tracker.

"His name is Jason and he decided to stay." The Time Lord told her. "Been here five years and he has a family."

Jaime nodded silently, figuring that's what actually happened since he didn't come with them.

* * *

"Hey, look what I found!" Amy called as she came back from the toilets.

She was holding a book and the Doctor saw that it was the 'Official Biography of David Bowie'.

"Where did you get that from?" He asked rather suspiciously. They were in a Karaoke Bar, not a bookshop.

"They were outside the toilets on a stand," Amy replied. "Can get them for ten Peso's or for fifteen Credits."

Rory was looking at it as Amy sat down. "Why do Credits cost more than Peso's?" He asked.

"Inflation." Both Jaime and the Doctor said together.

The Time Lord looked at her with raised brows. "How do you know?" He asked and the teenager shrugged, frowning.

She wondered how she knew stuff about this Universe and felt that it wasn't to do with being an Omni-Psychic.

"Okay..." Amy ignored the weirdness between Jaime and the Doctor and looked back down at the book she had, opening it to its Contents page. "It's got everything here from beginning to...end..."

Amy and Rory looked at the last two Chapters on the page, which was 'Death' and 'Legacy'. Of course, it was the 52nd Century and the singer would have been dead for Centuries. But not for Amy, Rory and Rose. He was still alive in their time.

"How did he die?" Rory wondered and Amy started looking for the page number... That was until the book was snatched out of her hands by the Doctor. "Oi! What was that for?" She protested.

"A couple of things for starters. Knowing someone's death before it actually happens is Foreknowledge. Before you know it you're trying to interfere and messing with a fixed point in time."

"Bit like spoilers." Jaime added and cringed. Ever since River turned up in the Library episode she had really come to hate that word.

"Oh, come on! Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?" Amy questioned the Doctor. He didn't give her an answer.

"When did he die anyway?" Rory asked.

"Let's just say he lived a long and happy life." The Doctor told him.

Jaime took the book off the Time Lord and made it disappear. Both Amy and Rory gawped at her.

"What did you just do with it?" Rose asked.

"Jus' sent it back tae where it was last." Jaime replied.

"You can do that?" Amy asked and the teen nodded her head.

The Doctor stood up. "Well, we best get going then," he said. "We only came for the Time Storm victim and he decided to stay anyway."

As he went to the Bar to pay using his Credit Stick he heard Amy and Rory questioning Rose and Jaime. And once he came back from the Bar he found Jaime carrying John. This would look strange and comical to everyone else in the pub, a female easily carrying a man in her arms.

"What are you carrying him for?" The Doctor asked the teen. "Didn't you wake him up?"

"Aye, I did jus' tha', but he fell asleep again." She told him.

The Doctor looked disgusted and Jaime and Rose felt it. "Then wake him up again. It'll be a long walk to the TARDIS and they'll..."

"It's okay, we'll jus' gan there direct." Jaime answered the Time Lord. "We'll see ye's back at the TARDIS." She and John disappeared before their eyes but it seemed no-one else saw it or even bothered to care.

They re-appeared in the Doctor's room on the right TARDIS. Jaime walked over to the bed with the snoring J.D and carefully dropped him on the bed, followed by pushing him into his side. That woke him up and he looked at her through sleepy eyes.

"I love you!" He slurred, whether because he was sleepy or drunk she didn't know.

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "And I love ye too, big boy!" She replied.

He grinned before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep. Sighing, Jaime decided to join him on the bed in a bid to keep him company.


	30. The Black Bullett

This chapter is a little weird and unusual. It just kinda happened. They were meant to be watching an episode of Elementary with the Doctor commenting about it, but instead they ended up watching episode one, series one of 'The Black Bullett', based off the comics, based off the actual Black Bullet.

* * *

When the Doctor, Rose, Amy and Rory returned to the TARDIS almost thirty minutes later, he sent the Time Machine into the Vortex, and then he and Rose went to the Media Room. Rose watched him pick up the remote and turned the TV on.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm looking for a programme." He replied.

Rose smirked as she sat back. "Is it 'Sherlock', Jaime mentioned earlier?" She asked. "Or the other one?"

"Neither," the Doctor replied. "I'm looking for a different programme."

She frowned, completely puzzled. "What other programme could possibly interest you?" She asked.

"Ah, found it. This one, Rose." He was grinning and pointed at the screen.

She looked at the TV to see that he'd found a box set of series one of 'The Black Bullett.' And that really did sound familiar.

"What? Isn't that what Jaime called herself? Except without the extra 't'."

"Oh yes," the a Doctor replied. "In the future she has her own comic and TV series."

Rose stared at the screen, not quite believing it. "Does Jaime know about this?" She asked next.

"Yep!" The Time Lord simply said.

"Well...how?" Rose looked at the Doctor. "When did this happen?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Remember when we were in Cwmtaff? The boy, Elliot, had a comic book called 'The Black Bullett'. Jaime saw it when I showed it to her, then Elliot told us there was a TV series. She didn't take it very well."

Rose remembered how Jaime reacted when she was told about the Silurian legend. "I'm not surprised!" She said. "Why? Why is there a TV series and comics?"

"Because sometime in the future the Black Bullet is revealed to the public, where as previously only Torchwood and Churchill only knew about her."

Well that was rather interesting in a way. But it was some time in the future and she couldn't wait to find out.

"Let's watch it shall we." The Doctor said to Rose and she nodded. He flicked to the first episode which was simply entitled as 'pilot'. The episode info was rather telling.

"'A young woman with a dark and horrifying past...' Why does it always start like that?" Rose asked the Doctor. "Dark and dangerous or even dark and shady."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her question. "I suppose they have to give it an air of mystery about it." Her told her.

Rose nodded faintly before going back to the rest of the info. "...finds herself on a journey of a lifetime.' Okay then."

The Doctor pressed play and the intro started.

"I can tell this is gonna be a really cheesy programme." Rose said, commenting on the show's theme which was Enrique Iglesias' 'Hero'.

"Hush!" The Doctor told her.

On the screen two of the main actors appeared, along with moving images.

"I've never heard of Georgia Henshaw before. And I'm sure Kit Harington was or still is in 'Game of Thrones'."

The Doctor stared at Rose. "That show hasn't even started in this universe, in your time, yet." He said.

Rose chuckled. "There was a version in Pete's World. Everybody raved about it."

The Time Lord grunted. Fair enough.

The intro ended with the name of the show in black letters popping up after a bullet shot across the screen.

Xxxxx

It was late night in London and in a dark alley a man was threatening a young woman with a knife...or what looked like a knife.

"Give me your money, now!" He snarled, his eyes flashing angrily behind the mask he wore.

His victim's face was hidden in the shadows but she tried to placate the mugger. "Look, calm down. You don't need to do this." She said to him.

It only made the mugger more angrier. "Give me your money. Now!" He demanded.

The young woman didn't see any way out of this, so she acquiesced.

Just as she was about to hand her purse over they were disturbed by a bright light, followed by a sonic boom loud enough to smash the windows of nearby buildings. Seconds later a body wearing, what looked like hospital clothes, came tumbling out of the white light and went skidding across the ground.

"What the hell?" The distracted mugger said, staring at the body.

Using his distraction to her advantage as the light faded away, his would-be victim kicked the knife out of his hand. It was followed by her kicking him where it hurt the most.

(Rose snorted and the Doctor winced.)

The mugger yowled in pain and doubled over, which gave his would-be victim a chance to knee him in the face, grab him and smash him against the wall. Once she knew he was dealt with, the young woman rushed to the other body and saw that she was alive. She appeared to be in her early twenties with pale skin and long light brown hair.

"Are you okay?" The other woman asked. "Do you need any help?"

The brown haired female's eyes remained closed and her face was full of scrapes. She also appeared to be bleeding from somewhere on her body.

"I've got a friend that can help you, he's a doctor." The other female, dark haired, face still hidden in the dark shadows, spoke and pulled out a mobile from her coat pocket.

As the dark haired female spoke into her phone the camera panned down on the brown haired female as a voiceover began. "My name is Lexie Tyler and I was abducted and experimented on by mad scientists," the voiceover stated. "I was irreversibly changed, but then I managed to escape them and I ran so far away. Now I'm lost and I don't know where I am."

Xxxxx

Rose and the Doctor stared at the TV, a couple of things from the programme on their minds.

"Okay, her surname is Tyler." Rose said to the Doctor. "That can't be just a coincidence! And she's Welsh. Why Welsh?"

The Doctor laughed at Rose's reaction. "Maybe because the actual Black Bullet hides her identity so well," He replied. "So that nobody knows what she looks like."

"And being Welsh?" Rose questioned.

"Clearly it's part of the disguise." The Time Lord said, understanding why the Tyler surname was being used. One of them was involved in the making of this programme, just like somebody else they knew writing the comics. "But Rose, did you not recognise the voice of the mugging victim that could take care of herself?" He asked.

Rose shook her head, looking at the Doctor. "No, should I?" She said and her brows raised when the Doctor suddenly giggled. "What?" She was confused.

"That was Jaime!" He said.

The blonde shook her head. That didn't sound right. "But her face was hidden the whole time and she sounded English."

The Doctor grinned. "Actors do that all the time to fit a character. That was obviously Jaime, cameoing in a TV series about herself."

"Technically about the Black Bullet." Rose corrected.

"The beginning of this show mirrors Jaime, and how she appeared. Lexie is from another Universe." The Doctor told her.

"Yeah, but she wasn't kidnapped and experimented on by 'mad scientists'." Rose told him. "Alright, fine. Let's see if you're right."

Rose and the Doctor went back to watching the TV.

Xxxxx

Some words at the bottom of the screen proclaimed it to take place well into the future. 2225 to be precise. The girl, known to the viewer as Lexie Tyler,...but as yet unknown to the people helping her, was taken to some sort of Medical Facility while she remained unconscious. A doctor worked on her to find where she was bleeding from, but could find no visible wounds. It confused him until he looked at the young woman's face and noticed most of it was almost healed.

"Hmmm...that's odd!" The doctor said in a heavy Scottish accent.

He decided to take some bloods and skin samples from her for research purposes. There was a time skip that seemed to indicate it was early morning. The doctor returned to check on his unconscious patient, worried about something, and shined a light in her eyes for a reaction. He got a reaction alright. His patient was awake and she slapped his arm away before rolling off the bed and scooting into the corner with wide frightened green eyes.

"Where am I?" She shouted. "Where the hell am I?" Lexie looked around for an escape route as the doctor carefully moved towards her.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you!" He said. "My friend called me and we brought you in."

"Where am I?" Lexie continued to demand.

"You're just in a research lab, that's all." The doctor told her but that didn't calm her down one bit.

"No," Lexie shook her head. "You can't keep me here, you can't!" She sobbed.

"And I'm not going to. You can walk out of that door anytime you want." And that worried him, because London wasn't safe, day or night. And because he didn't want her to disappear without an explanation. "But I think I know why you're so scared of this place and I can help you understand what happened."

Lexie stared up at the doctor. "Who are you?" She asked in a small voice.

"Me? I'm doctor Martin Noble." He said. The doctor had neat looking slicked back brown hair, dark red rimmed glasses, brown eyes and a thick beard. He was grinning. "Now who are you?" He asked.

"Lexie," she said after awhile. "Lexie Tyler."

Xxxxx

"Doctor!" That's J.D!" Rose shouted at the TV screen, then looked at the Doctor. "That's J.D!"

"I noticed." The Time Lord replied, sounding and looking quite stunned. He knew it wasn't himself because he would never allow himself to grow a beard like that. Horrible scratchy things!

"Do you think any more of us are in this show?" Rose asked next.

The Doctor shook his head. "Probably not. Though I do wonder if any more characters share the names of previous companions."

Rose grinned. "What? Like 'Tyler' and now 'Noble'. I think that's a nice tribute. Donna would like it."

The Doctor smiled faintly as Rose snuggled into him. "Oh, I'm sure she would." He said.

Xxxxx

Dr. Noble held his hand out towards Lexie and helped her up off the floor. "Someone did a number on you." He started, confusing the poor girl.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sounding scared, yet looked suspicious.

The doctor looked at her with raised brows. "Come with me to my workstation," he said and walked over to another part of the lab. "I've been studying samples of your skin and blood."

Lexie looked stunned. "Why?" She asked, following Dr. Noble.

"Because when my friend called me she said you fell out of a bright light and made a noise so loud you blew out some windows."

Lexie frowned and a flashback showed her screaming as she fell. "I jumped," she said quietly. "I jumped to get away from them."

He looked back at her and wondered who she could be talking about. "About an hour ago you were bleeding from a wound and your face was all scuffed up. Now you're completely healed."

Lexie checked her face, then the part of her body where she'd felt pain just an hour ago. Another flashback was seen of some men ordering her to stop, then one of them shot at her. Lexie visibly shuddered and folded her arms around her body. She was well aware something was different about her. She just didn't know what it was.

They were at the work desk now and the doctor explained to her what he found and what he worked out.

Lexie looked confused and voiced her thoughts. "I can barely understand you. What are you trying to say?"

Dr. Noble coughed nervously before replying. "You've been telekinetically enhanced. And that means you're probably going to live for a very long time."

Lexie narrowed her eyes. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means you'll live longer than the average human."

"Oh my god!" A pale faced Lexie fell into a nearby chair and sobbed sadly.

"I take it someone did this to you?" Dr. Noble asked her.

"I don't even know who they were!" She replied, wiping her eyes.

A third flashback showed a happy Lexie travelling home on a bus with friends, then getting off at her stop. Shortly followed by a dark van. The 'lost driver' trick was played and poor Lexie was caught out and dragged into the back of the van, a chloroform rag placed over her face, knocking her out.

"I was nineteen when it happened. Maybe I still am. It just feels so long. Years..." Once again she shuddered as she remembered what happened to her. "Every eight hours they would inject me with something that would painfully burn my insides." She closed her eyes as her screams echoed in her memory. "I didn't think it would ever stop and I don't think I was the only one they took."

"How do you mean?"

"I kept hearing voices. But it sounded odd, echoey."

The doctor gasped. "Sounds like telepathy." He told Lexie. "The ability to speak to someone via the mind. Amazing!"

Lexie didn't look amazed. Not one bit.

"How did you escape?" He asked next, noticing he'd offended the young woman.

"They were taking me somewhere and I fought back. I ran, trying to find escape routes and all I could do was go higher, until I was on the roof of a sky rise building. They followed me out and one of them had a gun. So I did the only thing I could do. Jump." She took a deep, confused breath. "All I remember is seeing a bright flash and nothing else."

"Hmm!" Dr. Noble paced, scratching at his beard. "Remarkable. You fell so fast you broke the speed of sound. I wonder!"

Lexie looked at the doctor suspiciously. He was beginning to scare her.

"What year do you remember it was?" He asked her.

"What?" The questioned surprised her. "Uhh, it was 2015." Lexie answered. Dr. Noble stared at her, making Lexie shift uncomfortably in her seat. "I feel like you're going to lay a whopper on me!" She said.

The doctor frowned. "Lay a what?" He asked, but shook his head seconds later. "Never mind. You, my dear, have travelled in time!"

Eyes wide, Lexie sprang up from her seat. "What do you mean? Time travel is impossible!"

(The Doctor laughed at this.)

Martin snorted. "Says the girl who travelled over 200 years into the future."

Lexie was clearly stunned.

"It's 2225." He clarified. She gasped. "But that's not all. Your skin samples had some residual energy on it. It's very possible you came from a parallel Universe." This was all Lexie could take. She fainted clean away, falling to the floor.

Xxxxx

"Right, so she's time travelled AND come from a parallel Universe," Rose said. "This is beginning to look more like a Biopic than a TV series."

"Technically it is Jaime. Except this TV series is based off the comics." The Doctor replied.

"And the comics are based off Jaime as the Black Bullet." Rose shot back. "And I don't think much of that girl's acting. She's as stiff as a board!"

The Doctor sighed. "Come on, Rose. It's only been twenty minutes. Give it a chance."

"I am!" She exclaimed. "So far the only good acting I've seen is from Jaime's cameo and J.D. I bet they didn't even NEED acting lessons!"

The Doctor laughed at her reaction.

Xxxxx

Another time-skip later and Dr Martin Noble was shaking Lexie awake. He looked even more worried than ever. "Wake up!" He hissed. "Wake up."

Lexie groaned and opened her eyes, finding herself back on the medical bed. She remembered fainting after finding out that, not only had she travelled in time, but she had switched Universes. She was in a parallel Universe. She never knew they existed.

"Oh, go away." She moaned, pushing the doctor away.

"No, you need to get up, now." He said. "It's urgent."

Lexie sat up and watched as Dr. Noble went over to a TV. It was turned on and he was watching something. "What is it? What's going on?" She asked and walked over to where the Dr. was stood. He was watching a news report about broken windows and a witness talking about what he saw.

"It seems your appearance has not gone un-noticed." The doctor told her grimly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But I didn't know that would happen." She heard him grunt.

"But that's not all. You were unlucky enough to turn up in this time, in this universe."

Lexie frowned at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Britain has been under Dictatorship rule for a hundred years now. And when that happened, immigration and migrant rules were changed."

"Dictator?" Lexie gasped. "How the hell did that happen?"

"No idea. It happened 98 years ago. Might have been the War on Terror in the 21st Century."

Lexie shook her head. Things sounded very bad.

"But the thing about these rules," Dr. Noble continued. "All illegal aliens, human and humanoid, will be arrested on sight and taken to a facility to be processed..."

He shook his head and Lexie took a couple of steps back, a horrified look on her face, as images of what the doctor was thinking about flashed through her mind.

"So keep me hidden then!" She replied, frightened.

"I can't," he said. "I would if I could. But they use Sniffer Droids to track various scents. One of those being residual energy of a parallel universe."

"Oh god!" Lexie cried, face turning pale. "Oh god..." She put her hands over her head. "You can't subject me to that!"

Dr. Noble was pacing again. "Think, think!" He muttered and stopped when an idea came to him. "Oh, yes. Of course." He rushed over to some sort of storage cupboard. "She said they were only to be used in an emergency!"

"Who? What are you talking about?" Lexie asked as he came back with an armful of items.

He shoved the pile of clothes and a pair of futuristic looking trainers into her arms. "These clothes have a built in cloaking device so you'll be able to blend in, wherever you go!"

"What?" Poor Lexie was confused by his actions. Why would she need to blend in? She was further surprised when Dr. Noble took hold of her left wrist and strapped an electronic device around it. "Wait a minute! Doctor..." She halted when the electronic device beeped. "Dr. Noble, what are you doing? Why is it beeping?"

"I'm sending you somewhere safe, and I don't know where."

Lexie had a look of confused shock on her face. "What do you mean?" She asked as he took a couple of steps away from her. "Why don't you know?" But she never got her answer. Lexie suddenly disappeared in a flash.

"Good luck!" Dr. Noble said before he was disturbed by a very loud knock on the door.

The scene changed to a different version of London. Words at the bottom of the screen proclaimed it to be London in 1837. Seconds later, Lexie appeared in a flash and tumbled to the floor, clothes scattering all over the place. For the second time in a day Lexie fell into unconsciousness.

Xxxxx

"Was that a Vortex Manipulator?" Rose wondered out loud. "Because it certainly looked like one."

The Doctor just nodded in thought.

"Didn't Jack end up in the 1800's after you abandoned him on the Game Station?" Rose asked him.

The Time Lord stared at her. "I didn't abandon him on purpose, you know. There was a lot going on. And his wrongness was painful to begin with!"

Rose was smiling. "Okay, Doctor. You didn't need to defend yourself."

The Doctor chuckled at her cheekiness. "It was 1869 Jack ended up in after his Space Hopper broke." He told her. He had a funny feeling the same thing was going to happen to Lexie.

Xxxxx

"Wake up, Lexie Tyler. Wake up." A voice spoke to her and she groaned, moaning about wanting to sleep. "It is with the utmost urgency that you get up. Even when hidden, this London isn't safe."

Lexie's green eyes flashed open and she sprang up with a gasp. That's right, futuristic London wasn't safe. But when she looked around at her surroundings she realised she was somewhere else. And then she caught sight of a figure nearby, staring at her. She gasped and scrambled away from the dark haired, dark eyed stranger.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked, panicked, feeling like she had to flee.

"I am Holographic Interface, Companion. It is unwise to remain in clothing similar to a mental hospital in this time period."

She stared, unsure what she just heard. "Holographic Interface? Where did you come from?" She asked.

"I came from the wrist-strap device you wear."

Lexie stared at the device. "What is it anyway?" She wondered out loud.

"It is a Quick-Escape Teleport." Companion answered her.

Teleport? Maybe she could get away from whatever version if London she was in now. Mashing the buttons on the controller she shouted for it to 'take her back'.

(At this point Rose shuddered, memories of her saying the same thing came to mind. The Doctor hugged her tighter.)

"It is locked," the Hologram explained. "It will remain locked."

"What? Why are you doing this?" She cried.

"I did not do this." The Hologram replied.

"Then who did?" She demanded, angry and upset.

"My creator."

She narrowed her eyes at this. "Who is your creator?" She asked the Hologram.

"The information is forbidden." It replied and that really angered Lexie.

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell me?" She shouted. "I've had the worst time of my life and I'm not in the mood for more of this crap."

"The information is unavailable at this moment." The Hologram said which only upset Lexie further.

"Fine, whatever!" She cried, exasperated. Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't it be somebody else.

"You will need to change into the clothes you were provided with." Companion told her.

"Alright, alright..." Lexie was frazzled. "Give me some bloody privacy!" The Hologram disappeared. "Thanks!" She muttered.

One time-skip later and Lexie was seen sitting on the ground strapping up her trainers. The clothes she wore were warm and comfortable. They consisted of dark coloured loose jeans, a purple t-shirt and navy blue jumper. She wondered how she was supposed to blend in to her surroundings with clothes from the 21st Century.

The Hologram, Companion, returned once she stood up.

"Well then? What next?" Lexie asked him.

"There will be a controller in one of your pockets. Turn it on and it will alter the perceptions of those around you."

She furrowed her brows as she searched her pockets. "What does that mean?" She asked the Hologram.

"It will make them think you are wearing clothing from the 19th Century."

"Handy." She muttered and found the controller, along with several other items. The thing looked like a futuristic phone. Except she had nobody to call. Not in this universe anyway!

Lexie went into settings and turned the cloaking on. When she looked down at herself she didn't notice a difference, shrugged and put it back in her pocket. Then she looked at the other items. One was a dark red wallet with a blank piece of paper.

"What's this?" She asked, confused.

"It is Telepathic Paper," Companion replied. "It will get you into any important building in London and beyond. Just concentrate and words will appear."

She tried to do it, but nothing happened. Shrugging, she went onto the next object. "And what about this?" She asked about the thing that looked like a switchblade.

"It is a laser cutter. Used for protection."

She shuddered and hoped she would never have to use it. "What about this?" Lexie asked about the last object. "Why do I have electronic viping cigarette thing?"

"It is a Sonic Probe," Companion corrected. "Used for opening doors." Taking a closer look at the Probe she saw it had a red light on the end.

She put these objects back in her pockets and finally looked around at her surroundings. "Where are we anyway?" She asked.

"It is 1837, June 20th. Today, King William IV will die, leaving Princess Victoria the next in line to the throne. Today she will become Queen Victoria."

"Alright," Lexie was confused as to why the hologram would mention this specific event. "Busy day for the Royals." She turned to the Hologram. "Can you be less unemotional?" She asked.

The Hologram was silent for the moment until it spoke up again. "I do not understand." Companion said.

"Fine, whatever, let's go." Exasperated she turned away and walked out of the alley.

Xxxxx

"Telepathic paper? Sonic Probe?" The Doctor exclaimed. "What did she mean by it looking like an electronic cigarette?" He then asked Rose.

"They had them in Pete's World," she replied. "I always thought they looked a bit familiar. Now I know why."

"Someone used the design of the Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor realised.

"Maybe." Rose frowned. "I take it her future self left her all the stuff, including the Holographic companion?" She asked.

"Oh, definitely!" The Doctor answered.

Xxxxx

Lexie walked the streets of London, staring in frightened wonder at her surroundings. It all looked so different compared to all the High-Rise buildings of the 21st Century. Being Welsh and only ever been in London just the once she found she was already lost. And people were already staring at her, making her more nervous than ever. Soon she was even more lost and wandering a park. There were Deer feeding on the grass.

"Where am I?" She enquired and Companion appeared next to her.

"You are in Richmond Park. 5.3 miles from Kensington Palace." The Hologram stated.

Lexie turned to him. "Any reason why you keep mentioning anything Royal? I did learn about Queen Victoria at school. She didn't get Coronated until a year later. There won't be any celebrations just yet."

"Queen Victoria was Coronated on the 23rd of June, 1837." Companion contradicted.

"What?" Lexie shook her head. "No, no. That's not right. She was Coronated on June 28th 1838. A whole year later!" Companion stayed silent until Lexie finally did understand. "Oh! Different Universe, small changes." She sobbed, remembering she was far from home and alone. She even proclaimed this to no-one in particular. "What am I supposed to do? I know no-one here and I'm all alone. Why am I here!" She shouted up at the sky.

"To save Queen Victoria's life." Came the reply.

She instantly turned to the Hologram with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"In 1879, Queen Victoria and her family were murdered and the sovereign state was dissolved. The rest of the Royal family went into hiding." Companion told her.

"Why did that happen?" Lexie asked.

"There was an uprising." Companion answered.

"Oh god!" Lexie stumbled away from the Hologram. "And you expect me to stop all that? She cried. "A bloody uprising!" Companion stayed silent and it only made Lexie all the more nervous. "I can't do this. I want to go home." She turned and quickly walked away, fleeing from the Hologram.

Xxxxx

Rose was sat forward with wide eyes, staring at the TV. "It's Pete's World!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor also sat forward and looked at the blonde. "Rose?" He inquired.

She turned to him. "The exact same thing happened to Queen Victoria in Pete's World," she told the Doctor. "An uprising killed the entire Royal family in 1879. That's why it was the People's Republic, not the United Kingdom."

The Doctor raised a surprised brow. "Well, that's interesting. Any more changes? Apart from the Zeppelins?" He asked.

"Yeah, the Hindenburg disaster never happened, so there were no planes. And that meant 9/11 never happened either. The President of Britain instead of a Prime Minister, the United States wasn't as pushy as in this Universe, there were no Beatles so the Game of Thrones author is called George Martin, there was no Shakespeare and Ian Fleming lived a lot longer than his parallel self. I could go on." She said before noticing the Doctor's shocked expression. "What?" She asked.

"Rose! You were trapped in a Universe without William Shakespeare?" She nodded.

"That's...that's completely...completely..." The Time Lord stumbled on his words.

"Shocking?" Rose spoke for him. "My first thought was your reaction when I found that out." She told him.

The Doctor smiled sadly as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Xxxxx

Lexie had reached a muddy looking road and watched as a horse and carriage passed by. Obviously the car had yet to be invented.

"Which way?" She muttered. "There are no road signs."

"You are 5.3 Miles from Kensington Palace." The Hologram said from behind her.

She growled. "You're not being very helpful!" She shouted back. "I'm not going there!"

Another carriage going the other way passed by until it suddenly stopped. The horses neighed, catching Lexie's attention. She watched as an important looking man stepped out of the carriage and turned to her.

"Miss Tyler, what are you doing all the way out here?" He asked as if they knew each other. He was also Welsh.

Completely surprised she looked for Companion but the Hologram had disappeared again. What was she supposed to say about this? In fact, who was this fella? "I wish I knew that myself!" Lexie replied with a shrug.

"Whatever you were doing, Queen Victoria has been asking for you all morning."

Lexie gasped at this.

"She said we might find you here." The man continued before stepping aside to hold the door open for her. The man obviously wanted her to get in the carriage. So the only thing she could do was climb aboard with the man following her in.

"Move on." He told the driver, the carriage jerking until it moved forward.

Shifting nervously in her seat Lexie looked over at the man. "And who might you be, Sir?" She asked nervously because he looked familiar.

The man looked at her as if she was daft. "You know who I am, just as I know who you are."

Lexie smiled nervously. "What if I told you that I really didn't know who you were?" She shot back.

"Then that would be exceptionally odd. I am Sir John Conroy." Conroy told her.

Lexie nodded quickly, now realising who he was. John Conroy was Comptroller to Princess Victoria and her mother ever since the death of her father, Prince Edward.

"And what about me? What am I?" She asked next.

Conroy narrowed his eyes at her. "Have you been hit over the head?" She stayed silent, yet looked nervous. "Very well. You, my dear, are the Royal Protector. In this case, Queen Victoria's protector."

Once again Lexie quickly nodded her head in understanding and wondered if this day could get any more outlandish.

Xxxxx

"How does Queen Victoria already know her?" Rose wondered. "And how is she already the Royal Protector?"

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey." The Doctor answered her with a grin. "She was sent back into the 1800's, then an older version of her went even further back into the Royal Family's timeline."

Rose laughed at this. "'Wibbly wobbly timey wimey' is the most out there expression I've heard you use."

The Doctor smiled warmly. "Thank you!" He said.

"Where did you even come up with that?" She asked.

"Oh, it was just a...spur of the moment thing." The Time Lord rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Rose giggled at him and kissed him on the cheek making the Doctor grin happily. He returned the kiss, except he kissed her on the lips. Rose loved this.

Xxxxx

Lexie followed Conroy through the halls of Kensington Palace. Before finding herself in this Universe, or even before she was abducted and experimented on, she never once expected to traverse through the corridors of one of the Royal family's Palaces. In the future this was home to the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and their two children.

Conroy stopped in front of a door and Lexie almost bumped into him.

"Sorry!" She muttered as he opened the door. Whether he heard her or not she wasn't sure.

"In you go," Conroy spoke and stepped aside to let her in. "Queen Victoria will be along shortly."

Lexie stepped inside the room, jumping a little when the door was closed. The room was someone's bedroom and on the bed there were dolls and stuffed Bears. It had an air of regal ness about it and it made her wonder who it belonged to. And when she went over to the window she saw that the gardens were immaculate. "Wow, this is amazing!" She uttered, not noticing someone walk into the room.

"There you are!" The dark brown haired young woman spoke up.

Once again Lexie jumped in shock and turned to the new stranger.

"I needed to talk to you and you weren't here." She said. Her dress was beautiful and also regal looking. "Yesterday I was just a Princess. Today I find out my Uncle, the King, has died, making me the Queen. I'm only 18. Can I even do this?"

Lexie stared at the ranting young Queen with wide eyes, hearing her panicked and emotional thoughts. Oh, this was Queen Victoria and she sounded like a spoiled brat. Posh voice and all!

Victoria turned to her. "Well? Say something!"

Lexie nervously stepped forward, feeling Victoria's anger. And that was something she couldn't quite comprehend either. "What if I told you I don't know you, apart from photo's and people who portray you."

Victoria stared at her with sharp narrowed eyes. "What do you mean? You've known me and my mother for years, Alexandra." She said and Lexie grimaced at the use of her full name. She hated it and it was the reason why she called herself 'Lexie'.

"Please, don't call me that!" She automatically corrected, watching as Victoria look surprised.

"Interesting," the young Queen stepped towards the nervous female. "You don't normally correct me when I say your name." She peered closely at the nervous female and realised this wasn't her friend from last night. She smiled warmly to calm this version of Lexie. "I did wonder what you were talking about last night."

Hearing this, Lexie perked up, but still felt confused. She had apparently been here lately...somehow. "Oh, what did I say then?" She asked the young Queen.

"That if I needed you and I couldn't find you, then you'd most likely be in Richmond Park. And I should be gentle around you. I laughed at that, because I'm always gentle around you."

"Oh...uhh..." Victoria watched as Lexie appeared to put her hands in invisible pockets. "So did I say anything else?" She asked and the Queen smiled.

"Yes. You said if you asked I was to tell you to press One on your wrist-strap." Victoria told her.

Lexie gasped and raised her hand to fiddle with the wrist-strap, pressing 'One' on the interface. Another Hologram appeared, this time it was herself, looking the same age, but somewhat older and wiser.

"This is Protocol One, designated: 'Lost'." Her older self spoke. "You're probably wondering what the hell is going on, 'why am I in this Universe?' 'Why am I in this time period?' Well, to begin with, you were thrown into this Universe by a crack in time, a rare anomaly that happens every ten years. Which makes it a good job we jumped to escape our captors at the right time. As for why you were sent into this time period you've no doubt already been told by Companion. Now you're probably wondering why Queen Victoria and her family already know you. Knowing how nervous you were and knowing you weren't going to listen to Companion, I went further back into the Timeline of the British Royal family, so at this point you've already been a Royal Protector for several Centuries. Every member of the Royal family knows of your abilities, so it's okay for Queen Victoria to help you discover them. As the 'time' nears you will need to use them."

Lexie nodded grimly in understanding at this. Especially working out that she was hundreds of years old.

"Oh, and to get Companion to be more human you'll need to press '188'."

The Hologram disappeared and Lexie sighed, shaking her head. "I'm surprised you didn't tell me to get my arse to Mars!" She said to the empty space.

There was a titter from Victoria. "Was that one of your references from your time period?" She asked.

Lexie just grinned nervously.

"Oh, it's okay. I know there's certain things you can't tell me about your future and mine." Victoria continued. "You can turn your cloaking off if you like. You normally just walk around with it turned off. Unless we're outside."

The more Victoria talked, the less nervous Lexie felt. And maybe she could get used to this, after all, the young Queen didn't seem all that bad. "Thank you, Ma'am." She said and took out the controller to turn the cloaking device off.

"No, no. You don't have to call me that," Victoria protested. "We're friends."

Lexie nodded in understanding.

"Now maybe you can help me. I'll be officially a Queen in a few days time. It's still a big shock and I don't know what to do." Victoria sat down on her bed and picked up a teddy. "Uncle William dies and suddenly I'M Queen of Great Britain."

Lexie moved a little towards Victoria, being careful enough to choose her words. "You've got a...a few days to prepare for this. You'll do brilliantly. And you can lead your Subjects into a new era." She wondered if she said the right thing when Victoria looked at her with raised brows.

Then she chuckled. "You always manage to say the right thing." The young Queen stood up and took Lexie's hand. "Come along, Alexandra. I'll introduce you to everyone else!" Lexie grimaced as she was pulled out of the bedroom.

Xxxxx

"Told you so." The Doctor stated. "She went further back in time. In this case, to help her younger self."

"Yeah, you did." Rose said as she watched the Credits rolling up on the screen. "You're far too smart for a programme like this."

She saw J.D's name and it was credited as 'J.D Smith'. But Jaime was uncredited and she wondered why.

The Doctor grinned at the compliment. "Thank you!" He said rather happily. "Hey, how about we watch episode two." He requested excitedly. The Time Lord found the concept of Lexie living with and helping out the Royal family very interesting. You could say it intrigued him.

But Rose shook her head. "No, Doctor. I don't think so." She groaned.

"Aww, why not?" He asked and she could see he was practically bouncing in his seat.

She couldn't understand why he wanted to watch more episodes of 'The Black Bullett' series. "Firstly, that acting from the main character was bloody atrocious. Then there was Kit Harington pretending to be an emotionally stunted hologram. He's Jon Snow! And always will be. This series will probably last just one series. And wouldn't this cause a Paradox? We've watched it now so it has to happen." The Doctor waited until Rose finished her rant. "And don't get me started on the choice of theme song."

He raised his brow at the blonde. "Have you finished yet?" He asked and Rose nodded. "Good, but you do have a point. However, the Paradox started when we were in 2020 when we first found out about the comics and TV series." Rose was about to interrupt until the Doctor hushed her. "Elliot said this was in its fifth series, so someone must have liked it."

Rose snorted in disbelief. "Five series? Really?" She shook her head, stunned, that, in her opinion, a badly acted TV show could get a fifth series. Or even a second, third or fourth!

The Doctor chuckled at her Goldfish expression and pulled her closer to him. "Come here," he said and he once again kissed her on the lips.

They were well into it when Jaime walked into the Media Room. "Och!" She exclaimed and watched as the Doctor and Rose jumped back from each other, looking well and truly ruffled. "I didnae think anyone would be in here!" She said, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Rose noticed this as the Doctor picked up the remote and messed with the TV. "How's J.D?" She enquired.

"Still sleepin', still snorin'." Jaime replied, watching the Doctor channel hop or whatever he was doing. "Wha're ye watchin'?" The teenager asked them.

"Oh, we were about to watch Sherlock Holmes." He told Jaime.

She twitched at the Doctor's lie and wondered why he would do that. They had obviously been watching something else. So she turned to Rose and silently apologised for what she was about to do. "Rose, what have you been watching?" She asked the blonde, her voice echoing.

Rose blinked as her mind went fuzzy and she said: "We have just been watching 'The Black Bullett TV series." In a monotone way. Then she shook her head as the Doctor stared at her, then at Jaime who looked beyond shocked.

"What the hell was that?" Rose asked, puzzled over her mind feeling so weird.

"Did you just Mind Control her?" The Doctor demanded and Jaime flinched from his anger.

"Aye, but why did ye lie about watchin' tha'?" She bit back as the Doctor checked on Rose. It seemed she had recovered quickly from the verbal mind assault.

"We were about to watch episode two before you came in. We just didn't want to upset you," the Time Lord replied. "Every time it's mentioned you go pale and look like you want to run a mile." He couldn't help thinking that she got more like him everyday.

"Wha' d'ye expect! When yer watchin' my future." Something she wasn't willing to happen at all but knew it had to happen. She sat down next to Rose. "I want tae see it."

The Doctor raised his brows and scratched at the side of his face. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Aye!" Jaime simply replied with.

"Alright then." He said and flicked back to what they were originally watching while explaining what had happened in the first episode.

Rose groaned and sat back when she realised they were about to watch episode one again.


	31. Time Storm: Cenax, formerly Kramir-9

Many hours later John woke up and quickly sat up with a zombie-like groan. Then winced and put his hands on his head when a painful headache made itself known. He didn't know what was happening and it made him think something was wrong. He was all in a panic until the Donna side of his mind told him, in a total Donna way, that he was just suffering a hangover. And a fry-up was apparently a cure for it. The Half-Time Lord wondered how that could even help until his inner Donna continued to berate him.

"Owww, shut up!" J.D whined, continuing to hold his head as if it might explode. He needed to find the Medbay, prompt.

Shuffling off the bed John stumbled towards the door, but every move he made felt like a rail spike being driven through his skull. He zombie groaned again because even the lights hurt his eyes. And the TARDIS didn't have any sympathy for him because she refused to turn the lights down no matter how much he begged.

"Oh, fine!" He quietly groused and stumbled into the corridor.

Trying to find the Medbay was like finding a needle in a haystack. The TARDIS was hiding it from him. And he knew where it should be, it just wouldn't turn up. It annoyed him until he stumbled into a very busy kitchen, it's bright lights making his headache spike to agonising levels and causing him to zombie groan for a third time.

"Oh, look who it is. Mr I-can-drink-five-pints-of-beer-and-it-won't-affect-me!" The Doctor snarked at his brother. He could see that John had just woken up, his hair was a mess more than usual and he had yet to shave.

"Leave off, Doctor. His head's probably killing him." Rose spoke up, yet she was grinning cheekily.

Jaime sighed as Amy and Rose laughed. "Stop teasin' him." She told them and made him sit down in a chair. "How's yer head?" She asked.

The Half-Time Lord groaned and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, followed by putting his hands on his head. Rose and Amy laughed again while Rory just shook his head as he drank his coffee.

"Keep it down!" John moaned.

"Never mind. Maybe a nice fry up will sort you out." Rose teased as John stared at the plate of fried food that had randomly appeared in front of him.

The smell and even the greasy look of it was making him feel nauseous, his stomach doing barrel roll after barrel roll until...

John suddenly pushed his seat back with a loud squark. Everybody watched as his face paled and a faraway expression appeared on his face.

"Uh-oh. I know that look!" Amy exclaimed.

Jaime could sense he was seconds from hurling up everything he last ate. "Dinnae ye dare!" She warned him, holding up her right hand and threatened to click her fingers. "Keep it in."

He saw it, and not really wanting to get a shocking, held his hand over his mouth and swallowed what he'd just puked up, grimacing at the taste, eyes watering even more. It didn't help with with the spiking headache, nor did it help when he could sense the Doctor pitying him.

"I hate headaches," Jaime stated. "I never want tae feel like my head is splittin' in two again. And I can feel tha' from ye right now." She approached John and put her hands on top of his head. He whined at the painful pressure he felt. "Hold still." She ordered.

The Doctor knew what she was going to do. "Jaime!" He warned.

Closing her eyes, Jaime concentrated until her hands glowed white. Rory stared at her with wide-eyes. He didn't understand what she was doing. John could feel warmth washing through his head and mind. It felt very odd and within seconds the splitting headache and the sick feeling in his stomach disappeared. The white glow died down and Jaime stumbled back, briefly dizzy but managed to stay on her feet.

John stared at the Doctor, feeling no head pain at all. Then he stood up and turned to the teenager. "Jaime! That was amazing." He said, gathering her into a hug. He was about to kiss her until she placed her hand over his mouth.

"Och, nae way. Dinnae ye dare! No' with tha' pukey mouth. Ye won't be kissin' me until ye've had a shower, brushed yer teeth, shaved and then changed."

He just just stared at her, stunned.

"Gan on then." She said, patting him on the bum.

"Yes ma'am." J.D muttered and left the kitchen.

Smiling, Jaime sat down and decided to eat the fried breakfast even though she'd already eaten.

"What was that you just did?" An equally stunned Rory asked her.

Jaime smirked. "Jus' healed his head, tha's all."

"Healed? How exactly did you do that?"

It was the Doctor who answered him. "Jaime has the ability to heal people," he explained and looked over at the teenager when he heard her click her fingers. "But to heal people it just basically takes energy from her and places it in the person she's healing. It tends to be a dangerous experience, leading to dizziness or even falling unconscious."

Jaime just rolled her eyes but was thankful for his concern.

"I'm impressed. You have him really well trained." Amy said to Jaime about John.

The teen scowled at Amy's terminology. "He's no' a dog, he's my boyfriend. And I'm no' usually bossy. I jus' didnae want him all messy and smellin' of puke."

"Tough love, huh?" Amy said next and Jaime nodded her head.

Meanwhile the Doctor was watching what the teenager was doing. She kept opening and closing her left fist as if she was squeezing an invisible ball. But when he checked the connection with his twin he sensed deep arousal and sexual frustration. The Time Lord's face reddened when he felt himself stirring, followed by Rose noticing and looking at him with a grin. It was breakfast time, in the kitchen. And THIS wasn't appropriate.

"Do you mind not doing that." He requested and Jaime looked up at him with a mouth full of friend egg.

*Stop what?* She asked mentally.

"Stop your teasing." The Doctor told her as she swallowed down the egg.

Amy appeared curious and Rory's face was also red.

"I can sense it, in here." He tapped the side of his head. "Stop it. Not at the table."

A look of annoyance briefly crossed her features until she casually smiled. "Okay, fair enough." She said and clapped her hands just the once.

* * *

Once a very sexually frustrated John was freshly showered, brushed his teeth, washed his mouth out of the taste of sick, had a change of clothes and had breakfast, he and Jaime joined the Doctor, Rose, Amy and Rory in the console room.

"So where are we off to next?" John asked, watching the Doctor teach Rose how to fly the TARDIS.

Jaime sat on the jumpseat with Amy. Rory remained standing beside his future wife. "We're off to Cramie...something..." Amy spoke up.

"Kramir-9," the Doctor corrected. "The final Time Storm affected planet."

"Let's hope he isn't trapped or wants to stay." Rose spoke about the last bodybuilder they'd be picking up.

The Half-Time Lord realised he didn't know the fate of the second to last bodybuilder. It was the whole reason why they went to planet Barcelona in the first place.

"His name was Jason Cutler, he'd been on Barcelona for five years, had a family and decided tae stay." Jaime answered John's thoughts.

"Ahh, okay." John muttered and ran his hand through his hair.

The Doctor continued to teach Rose the ins and outs of flying the TARDIS until they landed at their destination.

"How was that?" Rose asked about her driving as the Doctors put their coats on.

"Tha' was dandy, gettin' better." Jaime complimented her.

"Not as bumpy." Amy commented, happy they didn't get bumped about.

"Thank you." Rose replied.

The troupe exited the TARDIS to find they had landed in the middle of a forest or woods.

"Well, this is nice, land us in the middle of no-where!" John sarcastically uttered.

Rose gave him a scathing look and the Doctor ignored him, knowing why he was being moody.

"Where are we anyway?" Amy asked, looking up at the trees. She could see that the leaves were orangy red but they didn't look like Winter leaves. "I know we're on a planet called Kramir, but where in the Universe is it?"

"We're in the Olveron Cluster," the Doctor answered as they began to walk through the woods. "It's the 22nd Century and it's the Year 2109."

Rory looked up at the sky but could only make out grey clouds.

"Olveron Cluster?" Jaime spoke up as she and John held hands. "Haven't we been here before?" She was having a moment of déjàvu, looking around at her surroundings but seeing nothing but trees, greenery and shrubs. "I'm sure we have." The Olveron Cluster sounded very familiar.

"Nah, that was a different planet in the Olveron Cluster." The Doctor told her. He and Rose were also holding hands.

"The Holiday Planet wasn't it?" Rose queried and the Doctor nodded.

"Feels like the same planet tae me." Jaime mumbled.

For awhile they were all silent as they walked through the woods until Jaime spoke up once again. "Gan on then, Wha's on ye mind?" She asked the Half-Time Lord.

He took a deep breath before speaking up. "How come you didn't have a hangover this morning?" J.D asked her. "You drank the same amount of beer as me."

Jaime smiled at him. "It was five and a half." She corrected. "And 'cause of my ability tae heal quickly I cannae get drunk, unlike ye."

"Right, of course." John didn't think her abilities would have affected so much. Then he realised he'd never seen Rose drink an alcoholic type beverage since coming back from Pete's World.

"Feel free tae ask her!" Jaime pushed, reading his mind again.

So he did and he asked Rose when did she find out she couldn't get drunk.

The Doctor frowned at his question. It felt terribly personal. He looked at Rose and she was thinking about the question, sensing dark thoughts swirling in her mind.

Finally she answered John's question. "It was the worst time of my life and a few days before, I had just stood on a beach in Norway. I was so down I decided to drown my sorrows, take the pain away. Twenty pints later and I'm still not drunk. That's when I realised there was something different about me."

The look on the Doctor's face said it all and he pulled Rose towards him, his arm around her shoulders. Both Jaime and Rose felt guilt coming from the Time Lord, while John wished he hadn't bothered asking. Amy and Rory had no idea what was going on.

"Did you know about that?" John quietly asked Jaime, but she shook her head. When she'd been trying to help Rose to keep her Mental Shields up she hadn't gotten very far until the Wolf pushed her out. And she always did wonder what Rose might be doing in Pete's World, apart from building a Dimension Cannon. She just didn't expect that. And it was awful.

Suddenly, Jaime's danger intuition kicked in and she froze up, eyes widening. John only noticed when he felt a tug on his arm followed by a mild electrical prickle on his hand, along with a sense of fear.

He looked back at her, seeing the fear on her face. "Jaime? What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Danger!" She hissed, senses going haywire as she looked around her surroundings. She could feel several new emotions and none of them were very friendly. "They're hidin' somewhere." She growled now and John raised his brows.

"I take it they're not the friendly type?" He asked, nervousness washed off him.

Jaime nodded so John went to warn the others...only to find them lying on the forest floor, knocked out. Why hadn't he noticed that? "What the...ouch!" The Half-Time Lord yelped out when it felt like he'd been stung by a bee. Except when he slapped at the area on his neck where he'd been 'stung', he found a little dart. And whatever sedative was being used it was quite fast acting. Because seconds later he collapsed to the ground, knocked out.

"John!" Jaime called out and tried to shake him awake. He remained unconscious and for Jaime it just felt like The Nightmare Planet all over again. "Yowch!" She yelped out when she also felt a 'sting' on her neck.

She slapped at the area, continuing to look around until movement caught her attention. There they were, coming out from behind the trees. There were five or six of them and none of them looked like the type to be blowing darts at people. Before her vision faded and before she lost consciousness she tried to blast them away telekinetically. It wasn't very effective and seconds later she fainted on top of John.

* * *

Once again Jaime found herself somewhere else other than the Planet she was supposed to be on, and she knew that she was Projecting again. She was on a stretch of very familiar beach, remembering coming here a couple of times.

"Southerdown Beach!" Jaime uttered, giggling as a memory came to mind. First time she had come here there were two people recreating the Doctor/Rose 'Doomsday' Bad Wolf Bay scene. But the bad feeling in the air, combined with that continued bad smell made her realise this was a different version of Southerdown Beach in Wales.

And when she looked out towards the sea she gasped in shock. Because now there was not only one big bright light in the sky, but two. "Oh dear, tha' laser didnae go well!" She uttered. Instead of blowing the Asteroid up into smithereens, the laser had obviously cut it in two. Which meant it gave this Earth's inhabitants less of a chance of survival. And it looked like it only had a few minutes left.

Jaime sighed and walked along the beach, the smell making her stomach barrel roll, until she came across a couple of people sat close to a fire. It felt like a late afternoon. "Hello!" She spoke to them and a huge wave of fear washed off them when they looked at her.

One of them stood up. "Det er et spøkelse!" The young man shouted. "Spøkelse!" He ran away, quickly followed by his friends.

"Odd!" She mumbled. But what she found even more odd was why were there a couple of Norwegians hanging around a Welsh beach? Seconds later it all clicked into place and Jaime gasped as she looked back the way she came. This wasn't Wales OR Southerdown Beach. This was Norway! And the beach was...

"NO! Oh no, no, no..." She cried out and stared out to sea at the very bright lights. That bad smell. It wasn't just any random alternate Earth, it was... "Pete's World!" She exclaimed. "Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry!" She said, watching as the first piece of Asteroid roared overhead. The second piece landed in the sea and they both caused very loud rumbles.

Her Earthquake intuition kicked in and she really hated the feeling it gave her. With a frightened squeak she crouched to the ground, closed her eyes and put her hands over her head. As the sound of the sea got louder she could feel waves of panic and fear. Even worse was that she could feel lives being snuffed out. "Wake up, wake up, wake up..." She cried out.

Her surroundings suddenly became cold, the emotions became malevolent and her head hurt, as if she had a sudden headache. Jaime shivered with the cold and looked up, letting out a gasp shortly after. If she thought ending up in the Year That Never Was and the Paradox Machine was bad, this had to be worse. It was Utopia! And it really wasn't a safe haven. It was cold and horrible and there were silver balls flying about. Then her hazel eyes widened as the Toclafane spotted her, swooping down towards her. She screamed as she tried to run from them or even batter them away.

* * *

Rose was the first to wake up, mainly because of her enhanced physiology burned away the sedative quicker than the average human. The first thing she did was scan her surroundings. She was in a grey bricked room, the door wooden and the floor was lined with straw or hay. She saw she wasn't alone as Amy, Rory and Jaime were all laid out on the floor. But where were the Doctor and J.D? Rose tried her best to get in touch with the Doctor but she couldn't feel him or even sense him. That worried her because all she could feel was a faint headache. Why weren't the Doctors here with them?

Secondly she decided to try and teleport out of the room. Nothing happened. Finally she tried blasting her way out. Still nothing happened. So she sat down and worriedly bit at her thumb as she tried to work out why her telekinesis and telepathy wasn't working. The Doctor would probably know why, but he wasn't here. And she had no idea why.

A faint whimper came from Jaime and Rose thought she was awake. But no, she was still asleep and the whimpering got more vocal. It seemed the teenager was having a bad dream about something. It got so bad that Rose ended up jumping in shock when Jaime let out a scream.

"Oh my god!" She uttered and rushed over to Jaime when she started battering away something that couldn't be seen. Rose caught the flailing arms and shook Jaime awake.

Her dark eyes flashed open and she gasped before quickly sitting up and hugging Rose. The blonde could feel her shuddering as she sobbed and her heart was racing in her chest.

"It's okay, it was just a dream," Rose soothed her, rubbing her back in comfort. "Just a bad dream, that's all." She wondered what could have spooked the normally fearless Jaime. And if their abilities weren't being blocked she would have felt an immense amount of guilt from the younger female. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked her.

"Utopia!" Jaime croaked her answer. She wondered why she was dreaming of it again when she hadn't been for awhile now.

Meanwhile Rose understood what she meant. It had been one of the many places Jaime had found herself in on her travels. The Doctor had told her it was something to do with The Master and the Year That Never Was.

"It felt so real, I thought I was gonna die." She continued to croak out and sobbed.

"It's okay, it wasn't real, just a dream." She continued to sooth Jaime, noticing Amy was stirring.

"What's going on?" The ginger slurred when she sat up. "Where are we?" She spotted Rory close by, crawled over to him and shook him to wake him. "RORY!" She shouted right at him.

Rose winced, the shouting only making her headache worse.

Jaime realised someone was missing, pushed away from Rose and looked around their cell while wiping the tears away. "Where's John? And the Doctor?" She asked. "Why cannae I sense them?" She could have really done with John's comfort.

Rose sighed and sat back against the wall. "I don't know," she replied. "Maybe females and males are separated."

But that didn't make sense.

"Rory's with us." Jaime contradicted. The nurse was awake now and asking Amy where they were.

"Then I don't know." Rose bit back. She was really worried at this point. Where was the Doctor and what might be happening to him?

A groan was heard from Jaime and Rose watched as she put her hands on her head. "My head hurts." Jaime whined. It wasn't just a mild headache like Rose's, but more of a thumping migraine type headache.

"I think there's some type of telepathic block in here." Rose told her and was about to say more when Jaime stood up and strode over to the door.

"Why are we jus' sittin' here daein' nowt? Why dinnae we jus' bust out of here."

Before Rose could even stop her, Jaime pulled her arm back and punched at the heavy wooden door. There was a loud crack but it wasn't the door, it was Jaime's fist. She yowled in pain and swore quite a bit.

"Uhh, what language is that?" Rory asked. He'd never heard anything so beautiful before.

"It's Gallifreyan," Rose told him, understanding just a couple of words, as she and Rory checked out Jaime's hand. "If you had let me explain, it's not just telepathy being blocked, but other abilities too." Rose told her.

"And I think you've broken several bones in your hand." Rory told her.

Jaime growled and pulled her left hand away, keeping it close to her body. "So we're bein' inhibited? Nae wonder my head feels like it's 'bout tae split."

Rory frowned. "What does that mean?" He asked.

Jaime couldn't answer as she sat down and placed her uninjured hand over her forehead.

"Basically there's an inhibitor in the room blocking our abilities," Rose told them. "I've only got a mild headache, but for Jaime, being an Omni-Psychic is who she is. It hurts more." She wasn't sure if the teen was going to be okay or not. The last time she'd been fully inhibited she ended up having a seizure.

* * *

Rose and Rory continued to keep their eyes on Jaime throughout their incarceration, the blonde noticed that Jaime's face was even paler than usual and she appeared to be asleep. Or maybe she had passed out from the pain, at least Rose hoped she was just asleep. She also continued to worry about the Doctor and J.D and their where-abouts. Without her Time Senses she had no way of knowing how long they'd been in the cell, but it seemed as though it was hours.

Amy was getting bored to the point of banging on the locked door and shouting to be let out. "Amy, stop. That's not helping." Rose told the ginger.

"Well someone's gotta make them remember we're in here!" Amy snapped back.

Just as she said that, the sound of a lock caught their attention and then the door opened. Stood in the doorway was a humanoid creature with pale skin. In fact it didn't look like skin, but more like scales. And it's eyes looked very Chameleon-like. Perhaps they WERE Chameleons. "Out, move it." It said.

Rose frowned at it. She couldn't tell if it was male or female because of the way it's voice was so high pitched. "Yeah, hold on." She said and walked over to Jaime, shaking her awake.

The teen mumbled something and opened her eyes. "Wha?" She quietly slurred, the pain from the migraine and broken hand washing over her.

"I think we're being requested." Rose told her and helped the teen up. Rory also helped when it seemed she could barely move.

The Time Travellers exited the cell, Rose looking around the corridor in hope of seeing the Doctor and J.D. But they were still missing. "Where's the Doctor?" She demanded. "Where's J.D?"

The chameleon thing didn't answer her and just poked her with its laser blaster. "Move, the Starman wishes to see you now." It ordered them in its high pitched voice.

"The Starman? Who's that?" Rory asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Maybe it's David Bowie!" Amy cracked. " _There's a Starman waiting in the sky, he'd like to come and meet us_..." Before she could even finish singing the line she was roughly pushed forward and told to shut up. "Alright, alright!" Amy held her hands up. "You obviously don't like my singing."

Rose rolled her eyes at Amy's antics and soon they were led into a large hall, bright and airy but with a stale smell. At the other end of the hall sat a man, being waited on, but Rose could feel boredom from him...and pain from Jaime. Wait a minute! She could feel emotions again. And that meant she could use her telepathy again. Only before she could, the tracker went off in her pocket. And that meant only one thing.

"Amy, help me out here." Rose called and the ginger replaced Rose in helping Jaime stay on her feet.

Pulling the tracker from her pocket, Rose held it out in front of her, approaching the man until she was stopped by more of the Chameleon things.

"You will not approach our God unless requested." One of them spoke.

"Your God?" Rose uttered before looking at the man and realising he looked very familiar.

He was obviously human. His hair, mostly dark brown, was streaked with grey. His eyes, which had probably once been bright, were a dull blue, and he wore a t-shirt. Underneath that t-shirt though he looked quite muscly. And if she had to guess Rose had to presume he was wearing shorts of some kind.

"It's you!" She said in surprise.

He narrowed his eyes blue eyes at her and stood up. Rose was pleased her guess was right.

"Why do you disturb me with your noise?" He asked, his voice was deep and American.

Trying to remember his name Rose turned off the beeping tracker, it's telepathic buzz, along with Jaime, in the back of her mind as she put it back in her pocket.

"What brings you to Cenax?" He demanded.

Cenax? Rose realised that Jaime had been right. They HAD been here before. About 50 years into its future. When it had been called 'The Holiday Planet'. And now she remembered his name. "You're John Cena!" Rose exclaimed, excited.

The man known as John Cena just stared at her.

"How long have you been here?" She asked him. Because he looked well into his Sixty's or Seventy's. Well past the retirement age of a bodybuilder. Then she began to explain. "You and your colleagues were caught in a Time Storm, taken from your original Timeline you were all scattered across Time and Space. We came to take you back home." Rose told him. Although now she couldn't understand why she could feel anger from him, along with various other emotions.

Cena sat down, staring at Rose as if trying to size her up. "Nobody is allowed on Cenax. And if they do trespass they're dealt with accordingly." He said, smirking quite evilly.

Rose shuddered at the look he gave. Something was wrong.

"However, I was told someone was coming to take me back home. So I waited, and I waited, and waited...until I realised no-one was coming to take me home. That I was stuck here forever..."

As she listened to him Rose became confused, wondering who it was who told him they were coming. "Who told you?" She asked and jumped in shock when he slammed his fist on the table, anger spiking from him.

Weird looking creatures that looked a cross between a mouse and rat squeaked and ran away.

"I was 19," he shouted angrily. "19 years old waiting for someone to take me home, but you never came."

Rose did the maths and worked out he'd been living on this planet for 51 years, making him 69 years of age, possibly 70. She shook her head in disbelief. She thought a year late home was bad enough, but 51?

"Look, it's okay. We can take you back," she tried to placate him. "As soon as you tell me where the Doctor and J.D are, then we can take you back home."

But Cena just sat back in his chair and snorted in disgust. "It's too late for that." He snapped. "Far too late. Especially for your Doctor."

His grin made Rose shudder again and she feared for the Doctor. "Where is he?" She asked, her heart beginning to race. Even out of the cell blocks she hadn't been able to feel or sense him.

Cena just laughed at her reply. It was a very insane sounding laugh.

"WHERE IS HE?" Rose demanded now and her eyes began to glow golden.

He saw it and it made him fearful. Well, all for a couple of seconds anyway. A flash of white brought on the appearance nobody had expected to see. Because stood behind John Cena in a black cloak was The Trickster.

It surprised Rose so much her eyes stopped glowing and she took several steps back. "You? What are you doing here?" She demanded.

The last time she saw The Trickster was at Sarah-Jane's non-wedding. And he...it...had taken a liking to her, calling her the Big Bad Wolf. Thankfully the Doctor was there to warn it off.

"Protecting the interests of my client." The Trickster hissed in reply.

"Your client?" Rose exclaimed. Oh, this was bad, very, very bad.

"Who is he?" She heard Amy ask.

"He's called The Trickster," Rose called back. "Likes to trick people into doing his dirty work. Sometimes they join his little brigade." She remembered the Time Beetle on Donna's back as she turned her attention to Cena. "What has he promised you?" Rose asked him.

"Immortality, Miss Tyler," was The Trickster's answer. "And a younger body."

Again, Rose shook her head, not liking this one bit. She wished the Doctor was here, but since he wasn't, she had to be the Doctor. "And what do you get in return?" She asked the Trickster, shuddering when he grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Why, isn't that obvious, Miss Tyler?" It replied. "I get both The Bad Wolf and The Fire-Bird."

A cold shiver ran through Rose and her brown eyes widened. No, that wasn't going to happen, not by a long shot. She'd die, rather than be forced to work for him. "And what if I refuse?" She asked.

"Then you will never see your precious Time Lord again alive." It hissed.

The threat only angered Rose. "Where is he?" She demanded. "And where's J.D?"

Cena chuckled in not such a friendly way. "They're safe, for now. Too busy enjoying their time in the dungeons." This time Cene outright laughed quite unpleasantly, which didn't give Rose much confidence for the Doctor's...both Doctors...fates.

Meanwhile Jaime had been listening and getting increasingly angry. At first she'd leaned on Rory with her eyes closed, listening as Rose tried talking some sense into the last Time Storm affected bodybuilder. But when he said he'd been 19, she knew it was too late. Then Jaime realised she could sense Rose in her mind and feel the itchy tingle in her broken left hand as the bones knitted back together. And that had to mean they were no longer in an area where she was being inhibited. It was just in the cell block. But she still couldn't feel John. And she really needed him.

But then The Trickster appeared and her eyes flashed open as she stared at the cloaked figure, listening to his bile. The last time she saw him was on the remains of planet Fiction when he tried to brainwash her in joining his little band. She thought she had killed him with her fire. She wished she had. And now once again they were in serious danger and she had to do something.

Her left hand continued to mend itself and she felt the pain turn into an ache. So she was able to hold Amy and Rory's hands. "I'm really sorry, but I got tae dae this." Jaime whispered to them.

Amy looked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked, confusion washed off both of them.

She closed her eyes in concentration. "I'm sendin' ye both home!" She replied.

Before Amy and Rory even had a chance to argue this, they both disappeared in a flash. Now that she didn't have their support, Jaime fell to the floor with a gasp.

* * *

John Cena stood up as soon as he saw Amy and Rory disappear. "Where did they go?" He shouted angrily. He'd been looking forward to having a nice game of Chase and Hunt.

Rose looked back with wide eyes before rushing over to Jaime, helping her up. "What happened?" She asked. "Where did they go?' She was looking around the hall as if they might re-appear again.

"I'm fine," Jaime growled and pushed away from Rose.

No longer blighted by the migraine or the busted hand, she regained her strength that had been taken away from her in the inhibited cell blocks. Staring at the Trickster with a dark, angry look, she said. "I sent them away tae protect them. From the likes of ye."

"How?" A dumbfounded Cena asked her. Jaime ignored him.

The anger she felt for The Trickster continued to rise and she ignored all warnings from Rose as her hands felt hot and sweaty. "Wha're ye daein' here?" She snarled as she slowly approached The Trickster. "Thought ye decided tae poison a young man's mind like ye tried tae dae with me? Make him all bitter and angry? Ye disgust me!" Jaime shouted, her hands getting hotter.

"Oh, yes. There's my little Fire-Bird coming out to play." The Trickster hissed smarmily, his sharp-teethed grin full of malevolence.

It only made Jaime more angrier and Rose realised he was getting what he wanted from her. A warm breeze was beginning to circulate around the room. She had to do something.

"I am NOT the Fire-Bird, or yours. I am The Omni and I'm not that child you tried to poison with your bile and bullshit. I'm far stronger than her and I'll get rid of you once and for all." Jaime pulled her arm back, ready to kill him with her fire.

"Oh, I don't think so," The Trickster hissed smugly. "Anything happens and Mr Cena will have the clone killed."

That didn't go down well either. "Don't you dare threaten me," Jaime snarled, feeling herself getting hotter with anger. "Where's John? Where's the Doctor?" She shouted and got ready to hit the both of them.

That was until somebody stood in front of her, then seconds later she yowled out in pain as that same somebody forced their way into her mind. The shock of it caused her burning anger to dissipate and she stumbled back, falling to the floor. Her head hurt all over again.

Rose turned her attention to The Trickster and Cena when she heard one of them chuckling.

"Remarkable, Miss Tyler," the creature hissed as he watched the golden glow leave her eyes. "Such powerful telepathy from someone who was once human. The Goddess of Time and the Fire-Bird will soon be mine."

Rose scowled. "I only did what I had to do to stop her from getting angry. I know you like her that way, it's not going to happen. And no thank you, we're not going to accept your offer."

Cena snorted in disgust. "Then you'll spend even longer time in the cells until you change your mind. Take them away."

Jaime and Rose were roughly pulled and pushed away. The teen struggled in the grip of the Chameleon thing, her mind going 100 miles a minute in a bid to work something out.

"Wait!" She shouted. "Wait!" Using her strength she brutally elbowed the humanoid away from her, knocking it out. Then she quickly kicked the one holding Rose before turning back to Cena and The Trickster. "If ye want our decision then ye'll put us elsewhere other than the cells."

The former bodybuilder furrowed his brows at her. "Oh? And why should I do that?" He asked.

"'Cause those cells are inhibited and if ye put us in them yer killin' us." A wave of suspicion washed off Cena, but Jaime could also feel a hint of doubt from The Trickster and that was good.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" He asked next.

"My...our abilities are wha' keep us alive. Ye inhibit them, ye basically kill us."

A quick glance from a very unsure Trickster made Cena change his mind. "Fine. Take them to one of the guest rooms. Keep the door locked and keep a guard outside the room." He ordered one of the Chameleon things. Jaime smirked in triumph as they were led away.

* * *

As she sat on the bed Jaime let out a groan, placing her head in her hands. "My head still hurts!" She complained. "Wha' the hell did ye dae, gan full Bad Wolf or somethin'?"

"Well now you know how Ambrose felt!" Rose sniped back, pacing the room, worry washing off her in waves.

Jaime looked up at her in complete surprise.

"I had to," Rose went on to say. "You should have seen yourself." The blonde stopped and stared at Jaime. "You were like this whole other person. I'd never seen you so angry before. So full of rage and fire. The whole room could have gone up in smoke if I hadn't stopped you."

Jaime sighed and sat back, remembering the burning anger. "Tha's wha' the Fire-Bird does. Leaves a path of fiery destruction across the Universe, gettin' darker and darker until she's jus' a whole lot worse than any of the Doctor's enemy's."

Rose just stared at her with wide eyes, fear washing off her.

"But dinnae worry, it won't ever get far. She, tha' is the dark multiple, remains locked behind a wall of cryo-pyrokinesis."

The blonde nodded but stayed away from Jaime.

"I thought I'd killed him," the teen uttered next. "I was so angry wi' wha' he told me tha' I attacked him with a blast of fire. He screamed in pain but I didnae see him disappear. It was hard tae tell with the whole place up in flames."

Rose remembered how she and the Doctor tried to get into the Psychic Entertainment Centre, only to find it in flames. "Why didn't you stay?" Rose asked her. "Instead of letting the Fire-Bird take you away?"

Jaime snorted in surprise at the question. "After wha' tha' bastard told me I wasnae in the right state of mind. I had tae run..." She cut herself off, remembering all the bad things she did. There was a lot and they seemed to outweigh the good things she did.

Rose felt her guilt and decided to ask a different type of question. "What happened to Amy and Rory?" She asked. "Where did they go?"

The teen looked around the room first, closed her eyes and concentrated. Rose heard several electronics blow up in the room and she guessed that Jaime had sent out an EMP blast.

"I...hopefully...sent them back home." Jaime replied after opening her eyes, but Rose could sense she was worried.

"How do you mean by 'hopefully'?" She questioned.

"I could have sent them further back in time, say like the 1930's. Hopefully I didnae. I've never sent somebody away via remote time travel before."

Rose grunted, shook her head and started pacing again.

Jaime watched this, her mind still going 100 miles a minute while her headache still lingered.

"We've got to do something," the blonde finally spoke up. "We can't just leave them here, to be tortured by a complete brainwashed psycho. Nor can we leave with The Trickster. Oh, blimey!" She worried as she ran her hands through her hair. Rose knew they were in a bind and couldn't find any way out of it. "We don't go, they kill the Doctors, we do go, and we leave the Doctors to a fate worse than death."

"Calm down," Jaime told her. "None of tha' is gannin' tae happen."

Rose stared at her. "Calm down? Calm down! They've got the Doctor. And they've got J.D. Why aren't you worried?" Rose was panicking and had been ever since waking up in the cell.

"I am worried," Jaime told her. "I'm extremely worried. But I've got an idea. In fact I've got several. I'm full of ideas, me! I'm bristlin' with 'em..."

The blonde gawped at the teenager when she heard those familiar words. She was pretty sure Jaime's Scottish accent had tinge of Northern too it. Or perhaps she was just missing the Doctor so much she was hearing things.

"...plus another cookin' up, along with scenario's, points of escape," Jaime continued. "Wow, this must be wha' it's like tae be the Doctor."

"Oh, of course!" Rose realised, remembering that Jaime wasn't just an Omni-Psychic, but Half-Time Lord as well. "What have you got?" She asked.

"Well..." Jaime scooted off the bed and walked around the room, putting her hands in the pockets of her Capri's.

Rose thought it looked very similar to the way the Doctor did the same thing, but then she shook her head of the thought.

"At first I thought becomin' invisible tae find the Doctors in the cells would be good. But the cells are inhibited and I realised we'd have tae find a way tae turn it off if it can be. Then we have tae sort out our wee problem with The Trickster. He wants us 'cause we're 'All-Powerful'. But wha' if we could double team him, blow out his mind. We'd have tae incapacitate him first, maybe get him in a puddle of water and electrocute him." Jaime grinned madly. "Och, I am good, I am very good!" She exclaimed and the way she said it also reminded Rose of the Doctor. It was the oddest thing ever...or maybe all Time Lord's were like this! "Tell me I'm good, Rose!"

Rose blinked, confused. It was almost like the Doctor was in the room with her, especially her dark eyes. They looked just as manic and she wondered what the hell was going on?

"Okay, okay, calm down!" The blonde spoke up. "Yes, that was all good. But a few things need working out. There has to be a master switch to turn off the inhibitor in the cell blocks. If it can be turned off that is. But it could be anywhere in the building."

Jaime nodded in understanding. "Then we'll jus' have tae Mind Control one of them." She said. A wave of nervousness told her that Rose was worried, but Jaime ignored it. "They're Humanoid Chameleons. They look dumb."

That made Rose snort laughter. Once she calmed down she addressed the next issue. "How exactly do you plan to give The Trickster a blowout? I mean, my telepathy is strong, but it's nothing like yours. Can't you do it on your own?"

Jaime frowned and shook her head. "Och, aye! I could. But I dinnae even know how strong The Trickster's mind is. He might have a strong psychic shield. Aye, I'm an Omni-Psychic and my telepathy is powerful. But he might jus' counter-act me. We need the Bad Wolf."

Fear now washed off Rose in waves. "No, no!" She shook her head, holding her hands up. "No way. Don't you realise how dangerous that is! I can never remember what happened after a visit from Bad Wolf."

However, Jaime just smiled. "Nah! I didnae mean the entity tha' possesses ye. Jus' yer abilities as Bad Wolf. I'll need tae gan intae yer head tae activate them."

Once again Rose shook her head, fear coming off her in waves. "Uh-uh, no. Last time you tried to go into my mind it hurt. And it resulted in telekinesis and teleporting."

"It's okay, I've had lessons in how tae properly enter the mind. I can dae it safely."

"Yeah, well I'll think about it," Rose muttered before turning away. It's not that she didn't trust Jaime, it was because she felt she couldn't trust herself. Here she was, a former human, now an enhanced Half Human with the abilities of a very powerful being.

"Trust yerself." Jaime told her and Rose raised her Shields with a scowl. "Stop reading my mind." She accused. The teenager just smirked.

"Anyway, where are we supposed to get water from?" The blonde asked next. "This room doesn't even have its own bathroom!" She looked perplexed when Jaime laughed. "What? What's so funny?" She asked.

The teenager shook her head, chuckling away until she calmed down. "Nae, I didnae mean water from a tap. The water can come from me!" Rose stared at her as if she was completely mad. "I can turn myself intae water. I did it jus' the once but I couldnae hold it. We've got plenty of time 'til they call for us again. So maybe I can train myself tae hold it."

That idea scared Rose even more. The more she spoke of it, the more crazier it got. But it also felt like a plan concocted by the Doctor. And that thought made her feel a tad better, yet she longed to hold the Doctor's hand again. "Okay, I trust you. I hope your plan doesn't go belly up."

"Thank ye!" Jaime replied with a smile.

Rose just grunted before pulling her mobile from her pocket. "Maybe I should phone mum, find out how she is. It might be the last time I get to talk to her."

Jaime looked away with a guilty expression when she remembered that the Earth that was hit by an Asteroid was actually Pete's World. How could she tell Rose that her family were dead.


	32. Time Storm: Explosive Anger

This chapter has death, blood, torture, implied non-con, non-con tickling. Oh, and in the previous Chapter Kramir-9 is a certain cheap clothes shop name. I saw its name appear backwards in a window and thought it sounded cool. Same thing with the Ocset creatures. It's a Supermarket.

* * *

Lowering her hands, Jaime stepped back and watched nervously as Rose's eyes glowed a bright gold before dissipating.

"See, tha' wasnae so bad was it?" She asked as Rose looked around the room in great interest.

"No," she replied and closed her eyes, frowning seconds later. "What's this timer?"

Jaime shifted nervously. "Well ye were so worried 'bout bein' full Bad Wolf I put a time limit on it. Ye've got an hour and a half before ye revert back."

She took another step back when Rose's eyes glowed golden once more.

"I can see everything!" She said in her Bad Wolf voice. "All that is, all that was..."

Jaime bit back the urge to quote what the Ninth Doctor said to her next. Instead, she swallowed her fear and said; "Aye, alright. Jus' wait 'til we're facin' The Trickster, okay?"

With her nod of her head Rose's brown eyes returned. "There's so many Timelines I can see. So many people have come and gone from this room. Sometimes they're all muddled together but I can separate them and discover their past and future." She said.

Jaime nodded. "Aye, tha's wha' I can dae tae." She told Rose. "Ye've got so many Timelines it's all like one whole Timeline. But if I separate one..." She flicked her hand to pull one out. "...I can discover wha' ye'll dae in the future." Smiling, Jaime stared at it. "Tha's nice. Tha' really is."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "What? What do you see?" She asked, wanting to know what Jaime had just seen.

But the teenager just shook her head. "I cannae, it's yer future with the Doctor..." She felt very powerful waves of worry and fear that nearly blasted her off her feet. "But it's a good one, a very fantastic day."

Rose smiled at this before looking at all of Jaime's Timelines. "Okay, I could say the same about you!" She said. "You've got so many Timelines...but there's quite a few that are faded and lead off to nowhere."

Raising her hand, Rose separated one of the faded Timelines. It was a future as the Fire-Bird. A very dark future with a very dark Jaime. Her fire was all black and she could be seen just casually murdering thousands of people for some reason or other.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed and let it go, stepping away from Jaime shortly after.

The teen looked sad. "I take it tha' was somethin' from the Fire-Bird?" She asked.

A wide-eyed Rose nodded.

"I ain't proud of the stuff I did," she told the blonde. "Sometimes I did a good thing, like save the life of a boy 'bout tae drown in a Tsunami. But then I jus' left him alone in a shelter." Jaime shifted awkwardly on her feet while Rose felt a blast of guilt from the teenager. It was beyond overwhelming as Bad Wolf so she had to put her Shields up. "Why dinnae ye look at one of the non-faded Timelines." Jaime suggested. The fear coming from Rose was too much, especially when she had no idea what she'd seen.

The blonde nodded hesitantly before pulling out a brighter, random Timeline. It had little branches shooting off all over the place and Rose saw heroic rescues and events happening. She knew this was the Timeline of the Black Bullet, but there was something odd about it.

Jaime noticed the frown and felt confusion. "Wha' d'ye see?" She asked.

"I don't know. There's this man who looks like the Doctor and John, but he isn't them. It's weird, he's like an evil version of both Doctors." Rose shuddered and let go of the Timeline.

"Och, now ye've got ME worried!" Jaime exclaimed.

"It's okay, it was just the Black Bullet."

The teen sighed. It was typical the Bad Wolf had to pick THAT one out, even though she liked the TV series. She still didn't want to believe it though. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" Jaime sarcastically uttered. "So wha' else can the Big Bad Wolf dae?" She then asked.

A wolfish grin appeared on the blonde's face. "Oh, this!" She said and a suddenly glowing eyed Rose transformed into an actual Wolf before her very eyes.

Yelping in shock, Jaime jumped back from the golden furred creature as it snarled. "An actual Wolf!" A nervous Jaime said. "It kinda makes sense in a way! Is tha' a form of Shapeshiftin'? Only intae animal form, like with the Harry Potter movies?"

*Yes,* came the reply via her mind. *It is called Animal Morphing.*

The teenager grinned at the Wolf. "It's a wee bit cool. If the Doctor was here he'd be goin' all gooey-eyed and callin' ye beautiful."

The golden furred Wolf let out another snarl, teeth bared, making Jaime think she'd said something wrong.

*Trouble.* Was all she heard in her mind before the sound of the lock clicking open caught Jaime's attention. "Oh no, oh no..." She said, turning to the door, her face paler than usual. "It's time."

The door opened and two of the Chameleon things stood in the doorway, blasters held up at them.

"The Starman and Our God will see you now!" One of them ordered.

"I take it the Starman is The Trickster?" Rose asked but didn't get an answer.

When Jaime looked back at the blonde she saw that she looked normal, yet appeared quite stunned.

As the two left the room quietly walked down the corridor, Jaime asked. *Are ye okay?* She questioned Rose mentally.

*Yeah, it just felt a bit...unusual...that's all.* Came the reply.

*Ye were the most amazin' lookin' Wolf I've ever seen,* Jaime told her. *Beautiful.*

once more Rose grinned wolfishly at the compliment.

* * *

Once again the two of them were stood in the hall facing Cena and The Trickster, nervousness coming from the both of them.

The former bodybuilder slowly approached them with a smarmy expression on his face. "So have you two lovely ladies made your choice?" He asked, reached out towards Rose and ran his hand down the side of her face. She shuddered in disgust, doing her best to keep the Wolf at bay. "You are the most beautiful thing I've seen in a long time." He then ran his hand though her hair and Rose just about had enough.

She pushed Cena away from her, followed by a loud smack as she Tyler-Slapped his face, her brown eyes flashing with anger. "Don't you dare touch me." She growled at him.

Cena had stumbled back and was now glaring at her with wide eyes, rubbing at his cheek. Jaime thought he was going to go ape shit until he just chuckled at her. "Feisty bitch ain't you?" He said before turning his attention to Jaime. "What about you?" He asked her.

She scowled at him. "Ye gan anywhere near me and I'll rip ye balls off and shove 'em so far down ye gob ye'll shittin' 'em out." She snarled at him, wanting to add that he was nothing like his parallel counter-part.

Cena sneered at her. "Pity, I could have done with a good screw!" He said to them, making Rose and Jaime look at him in disgust. He turned his attention to The Trickster. "You can have them, I'll be busy elsewhere." With an evil grin he exited the hall, the two females watching where he went.

"So, I finally have the Fire-Bird," The Trickster hissed. "Along with the Bad Wolf." He was clearly triumphant he had the two most powerful Beings in the Universe in his grasp.

"You never had us in the first place!" Rose bit. "And he didn't look any younger!"

The Trickster grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "He will get what he wants once we leave." He said.

Jaime looked around the hall, noticing the Chameleon's were on guard, as if they were expecting something. Expecting trouble. This was going to be more trickier than expected. *Can ye sort out tha' lot while I distract Cloaky McCloakFace?* She asked.

Rose smirked. Her Torchwood training coming into play as she too had noticed the unusual amount of guards in the hall. *Can do.* Came the reply.

"Come here." The Trickster requested and the two females slowly approached him.

When they were several feet away from him, Rose suddenly shouted; "NOW!" Jaime quickly Aquaported towards The Trickster while Rose turned her attention to the Chameleon guards, her eyes glowing brightly.

Managing to keep her watery form steady, Jaime splashed right through The Trickster, soaking him with water. He yelled in surprise because the water was cold, very cold, then he yelled in pain when the water electrocuted him. "Haha, tha's electro-aquakinesis!" He heard Jaime's watery sounding voice state.

Meanwhile Rose held her hand out as the guards tried to shoot her but the lasers went nowhere near her. And with a wave of her hand their guns disappeared into golden particles before they too evaporated. The Chameleon's looked stunned and and unsure on what to do now. "Game over boys!" Rose growled at them before once again transforming into a golden furred Wolf with glowing eyes. They screamed in fear as one by one she attacked them.

The Trickster watched this as he continued to experience the pain of electricity. The Wolf was a beautiful creature to behold and that only made him want the Bad Wolf even more. "You will not get away with this." He growled out painfully and decided that maybe he should actually escape to fight another day.

But the quick-witted Jaime was one step ahead of him. She returned to her normal form, her hands already on the head of The Trickster. Within seconds she was brutally forcing her way into his mind, relishing his pained screams. "Rose, hurry up!" She shouted as she watched the Rose-Wolf rip the throat out of the last, formally alive, Chameleon in the hall. She could already feel her telepathic grip failing as The Trickster tried to fight back against the attack. "Hurry up, he's gonna escape!" Jaime yelled.

Once she was done, Bad Wolf returned to human form, teleported over and placed her hands on a The Trickster's head, also brutally forcing her way into his mind.

The Trickster let out a renewed cry of pain as his mind was overwhelmed by a powerful double-team Telepathic attack. He also learned a very good lesson that you should never under-estimate the two most All-Powerful Beings in the Universe.

* * *

Rose sat on the floor with a bloodstained mouth warily watching Jaime check on the body of The Trickster, who was lying on the floor, unmoving. "Is he...dead?" Rose cautiously asked. She wasn't one for senseless deaths and it made her stomach turn, especially looking around at the bloodied bodies of the Chameleon guards. As a Wolf the bloodlust had been so strong she couldn't help it. It had felt so good, yet she knew it was a bad thing to do.

"Nae," Jaime replied, reaching her mind out to the fallen Trickster. "He's still alive, jus' comatose. His mind was overloaded. He's strong for his kind though. Hold on." She placed her hand on The Trickster and concentrated. He disappeared in a flash, which made Rose jump to her feet, eyes wide.

"Where'd he go?" She panicked.

"Shadow Proclamation," Jaime answered. "No' sure if he was wanted." She looked over at Rose's pale face, wincing at the blood around her mouth. "Are ye okay?" She asked the blonde.

"Uhh, yeah." She said. "Blimey!" She chuckled, looking around her again.

Jaime knew what she was looking at and felt it a pity that none of them survived. She could have forced one to tell them how to turn off the prison block inhibitor. She also felt sorry for Rose. Sure, she had killed before but she hadn't been aware of it at the time. "Let's go, he went through tha' door!" She said and the two females approached the door.

"Hey...hey!" Shouted someone with a gruff voice, followed by the sound of paws running across the floor.

Still on edge Rose turned to whoever was following them and snarled, her eyes glowing.

The creature yelped and stopped, it's paws held out in a placating manner. "Please, we mean you no harm!" The creature called out.

"Rose, calm down," Jaime shouted, pulling the blonde back before turning to the creature. They were the ones that had been waiting on Cena, and her Time Lord mind told her they were Ocsets. A mix of mouse and rat, and their features certainly looked rat-like. They also couldn't be trusted and were likely to rat-out the people they were helping. She could understand why Cena had them around. "Wha' d'ye want?" She asked them with a hint of hostility.

"We can help you!" The gruff sounding Ocset offered. "We saw you defeat the the Starman..."

Rose let out a derisive snort. "The Trickster wasn't a Starman, that's an insult to David Bowie."

Jaime nodded. "She's got a point." She said. "He's merely a creature tha' likes tae trick the unsuspected."

The Ocset took a couple of steps towards them now that he felt they could trust him. "And you came to take the evil one away?"

"Aye, he was caught in a Time Storm on Earth," Jaime replied, yet looked at the creature suspiciously. "We came tae take him back but I think tha' ship has sailed now."

The Ocset gasped and appeared to shudder. "You must take him away. We only want to live in peace. We are slaves to the evil one since he first appeared."

Jaime twitched and rolled her eyes. "Dinnae be so melodramatic." She warned the Ocset and a confused Rose looked at her, wondering why she didn't feel sorry for the poor Mouse-like creature.

"He has the twin-men you call the Doctor," the Ocset finally caught Jaime's attention.

"Where?" She demanded.

"He has them in the most secure part of the dungeons. They are also inhibited."

"Then show us." Rose also demanded and Jaime felt a blast of anger from her.

"You must promise to take him away first." The Ocset spoke about Cena, worried, before it tried to skitter away from them when Bad Wolf took over.

The Ocset yelped when it was caught in a telekinetic grip.

"Enough with yer games, Rat-Features," Jaime's patience had worn thin, sick of being lied to. "I know wha' Species ye are and I know most people wouldnae even trust ye with a barge-pole. Ye'll show us where they are, and if the inhibitor has an off switch ye'll turn it off. Ye got me?"

The Ocset agreed in obvious terror and Bad Wolf let it go. "Yes, yes...we will show you." He said, two more of the creatures joining their friend.

Rose and Jaime glanced at each other. "Well then," Rose spoke up. "Take us to your leader." Jaime groaned as they followed the Ocsets through the door they'd been about to go through anyway.

* * *

While walking through the corridors of the cell block Jaime telepathically told Rose about the Ocsets and how they couldn't be trusted. Once they arrived at the dungeons they learned that the inhibitors were only placed in the cells and not the corridors. They just hadn't noticed it at the time. As for the dungeons, they were dark, dank and cold. It set them on edge, the threat of danger niggling at their senses with the Ocsets giving them the biggest concerns.

Jaime promised if the creatures were to do anything sneaky on them she wouldn't hold back. She would teach them that The Omni doesn't do second chances. The teen frowned at the thought, realising that was more of the Doctor's thing. So why did she think of that? Rose looked at Jaime when she sensed some of her inner turmoil, and was about to ask what was wrong until the Ocsets stopped.

"Here!" One of them said.

They were stood before a heavy looking wooden door but they couldn't hear any activity behind it. Then again, none of the other cells had any activity either, so Jaime could only assume they were also soundproofed.

Rose stared at the door, feeling somewhat disturbed. The Doctor was behind it, yet she couldn't hear, feel or sense him. "Right, thanks." She uttered and approached the door only for Jaime to stop her, grabbing her arm. "What?" The blonde asked a little testily. "What is it?"

"Jus' hold on a tick," Jaime replied before turning her attention back to the three Ocsets. "The three of ye will gan in there, ye will turn off the inhibitor, then ye'll warn Cena of trouble." She commanded them, her voice echoing.

They blinked in reply and the two females watched as the Ocsets opened the door and walked inside.

"What did you do that for?" Rose asked, still trying to pull her arm out of Jaime's grip. The door was open but she couldn't see into the room.

"Jus' seein' if they were perceptible tae Mind Control. I doubt they jus' led us here 'cause they wanted tae help us." She replied, waiting for something to happen. "Ocsets are not the type of creature ye want as a friend."

"That bad, huh? Likely to throw you under the bus if your back was turned?" Rose asked and Jaime nodded.

Suddenly they heard the sound of terrified squeaking and the three Ocsets tore out of the room on all fours, running down the corridor. This had Rose pulling out of the teen's grip and moving to the open doorway. What she saw made her snarl, her eyes glowed and Jaime watched as she transformed into the golden furred Wolf once again. Bad Wolf howled before she ran into the room. Jaime groaned. Whatever Rose and the Bad Wolf saw must have really angered them.

Following the Wolf into the room, Jaime shouted for it not to kill Cena, before halting to a stop. The Doctor, well one of them, was chained to a frame, and very naked. He was trying to pull himself up in order to avoid a tentacled creature in a murky water pit below. But he must have been doing it for some time because she could feel his pain at the way he was straining.

Cena was yelling out in pain. "Dinnae kill him!" Jaime shouted again as she generated a ball of electric, throwing it at the tentacled creature. Just who keeps a cliched thing like that about? It received a deadly shock and died in the water.

"Doctor?" Jaime could see it was the full Time Lord and she became worried because there was no-one else in the room. John wasn't here. "Hold on!" She said, and with all her might she pulled the frame away from the pit, chains rattling. She noticed he was watching the Wolf but not saying anything. She understood the reason why once she flipped the frame. His mouth was duct-taped shut, obviously Cena, having had enough of listening to The Doctor running his gob, tape it shut.

Also it appeared the Time Lord was a tad worse for wear. He had cuts and bruises on his face and body where he'd been punched. For a man in his late 60's, early 70's Cena was still pretty much strong. How the hell was he working out? Did he have a gym?

Reaching out, Jaime pulled the tape from his mouth. He gasped in a mouthful of air. "Are you okay, Doctor?" She asked as she looked for a way to loosen the chains while keeping her gaze from straying any lower.

"Do I look okay to you?" The Doctor snapped back. "Just get me down from here."

With a nod Jaime stood back knowing there was only one way to do it. Holding her hand out towards the chains she attempted to loosen them telekinetically. But when they did, the Doctor let out a pained groan, wincing. Waves of pain washed over her and she stopped, not wanting to hurt him any further. "Sorry." She apologised before waving her hand instead. The chains evaporated into dull particles and the Doctor fell to the ground with a grunt and Jaime felt a rise of anger when she saw the Time Lord's wrists were bruised and bloodied.

"Where's John?" She asked, crouching beside him, the anger simmering away inside her.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied, sitting and skilfully covering himself up. "I woke up in here, all senses dulled." It was the oddest and worst feeling ever. And he had a headache to go with everything else that hurt. "Tried talking to him but he wouldn't listen."

Jaime looked over at Bad Wolf to see that she was snarling and growling at the bleeding Cena.

"What the hell is going on? And where did that Wolf come from?" The way it's fur was coloured made him suspicious. It just couldn't be.

Jaime turned back to the Doctor. "It were The Trickster," she told him and he raised his brows. "He got tae John Cena before we could and poisoned his mind, tellin' him we were comin'. Only we got here 51 years tae late."

The Doctor grunted. "I thought as much. He kept going on about being young again and living long. What did The Trickster want in return?"

Jaime sighed at the question. "Me and Rose...well, more like Bad Wolf and the Fire-Bird."

His eyes were wide and fear washed by off him. "What about now?" He asked.

"It's alright, we dealt with him."

"How?" The Time Lord practically squeaked.

"Let's jus' say he under-estimated us!"

Now he narrowed his eyes in a suspicious manner. "And the Wolf?" He finally asked about it.

Jaime smiled before turning to a still snarling Bad Wolf. "Rose, come here!" She shouted, feeling a wave of confusion from the Time Lord. She watched the Doctor as the Wolf turned to him, grinning at the look of astonishment on his face when Bad Wolf transformed back into a human. She wished she had a camera on her right now.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted and ran to him, dropping to her knees and caressed his bruised face. "Oh, my Doctor, what did he do to you!" The Doctor grimaced at the sight of blood around her mouth.

Moving away from them, Jaime went to find the Doctor's clothes. Peering at Cena she noticed he'd lost consciousness, probably through blood loss or shock. She didn't give a damn about him right now, though she did finally find The Doctor's brown suit, coat and trainers. They were carelessly tossed into a corner of the room. Picking them up, Jaime brought them back to The Doctor who was now arguing with Rose.

He looked at Jaime with his 'oncoming storm' expression. "What the hell did you do?" He coldly asked. "Don't you realise how much of a danger Bad Wolf can be?"

"Doctor, it's okay..." Rose tried to placate him.

"No, it's not okay." He argued back. "The Bad Wolf is locked away for a reason. It could be too powerful to control, it could be killing her..."

"I'm fine!" Rose said with a sigh.

A growl emitted from Jaime and she angrily tossed the Doctor's clothes right at him. "We did wha' we had tae dae," she shouted back at him, Rose wincing because she could feel Jaime's anger and something else. "If it hadnae been for Bad Wolf we wouldnae even be here savin' yer ungrateful fuckin' arse!" She stormed away from them. "Hurry up, 'cause we need tae find John."

Eyes wide, the Doctor looked at Rose and they both knew she was heading for another meltdown. Especially when it came to The Trickster. He grunted and winced in pain when Rose threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, followed by a passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

Once the Doctor was back in his suit and coat, with help from Rose, and in turn he cleaned off the blood with a wet wipe, they followed a very agitated Jaime along the corridor. The Time Lord couldn't go very fast for the moment because he was still recovering from being inhibited and tortured by Cena.

"I can sense him but I cannae get in touch with him," Jaime growled. "It's like he cannae reply or somethin'."

The Doctor had tried to do the same thing earlier but got nothing except for a jumble of incoherent words, a hint of arousal and feelings of torment. And that worried him. But he was even more worried about Jaime. "Look, just calm down," he told her. "We'll find John a lot easier if you were less emotional."

That advice didn't go down well and the Time Lord, along with Rose had to duck as a ball of electricity flew over their heads. It was close enough to make their hair stand on end.

"Dinnae fuckin' tell me tae calm down," Jaime snarled, pointing at the Doctor. He saw that her eyes were dark with burning rage and anger, the smell of static electricity was in the air. "And dinnae tell me I should be less e-fuckin'-motional. He's bein' tortured and I cannae fuckin' find him."

The Doctor and Rose watched her run down the corridor, before they decided to join her, the sounds of wailing or screaming coming from some of the doors. This sounded new to Rose as they hadn't heard anything in the other rooms when they were being brought to the Doctor. All the cells were soundproofed which made sense considering Amy's angry shouting and banging was ignored.

Jaime came to a T junction, halting to look left and right. But her mind was far too gone to make a rational decision. It felt like she was lost. "Where are you?" She moaned, a mass of emotions coming from her.

That's when Rose stepped in to help. "Hold on, I think I can do something." She said. The Doctor watched her eyes glow before transforming into the Wolf again. He found it to be the most strangest thing he'd ever seen.

As a Wolf, Rose could actually see the lingering scents hanging several inches above the floor. Sniffing the floor there were many stale scents, but there was one very fresh scent. And it was J.D's. *This way.* Both Jaime and the Doctor heard Rose...well, the Wolf...in their minds. *To the left.*

They followed the bounding Wolf along several more corridors, taking more turns until the Wolf stopped in front of a wooden door, her acute hearing told her a lot of not very good things were happening. The Wolf transformed back into a human and Rose smiled nervously at the way the Doctor was staring at her. She knew he didn't like Bad Wolf but she had to do it, for Jaime's sake.

"Rose, that was amazing!" He uttered, love and adoration coming from him.

"You think?" Rose asked, giving him the Rose Tyler grin.

"Yes." The Doctor replied and he pulled her to him for a hug. "You're brilliant you are!"

With an annoyed growl Jaime pushed past them and put her hand on the door.

"Wait!" Rose shouted, knowing what the teen will see would likely to cause her to fly off the handle. But Jaime ignored her and opened the door. "Oh, blimey!" Rose uttered.

Walking into the room, Jaime stared at the scene. There were several humanoid females in the room, some were Hybrids of alien/human breeding, others were of humanoid breeding. Some of them had brown hair, auburn hair, dark red hair, ginger hair, some of them had blue eyes. None of them were a product of consensual sex. But there they were, holding down a partially naked J.D, tickling him in all of those most sensitive spots. He must have screamed the place down because all she could hear was wheezing gasps.

And that was the last straw for Jaime. "AAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!" She roared loudly, causing the weird females to scatter off J.D, who curled into a shuddering, twitching ball, and the other two time travellers covered their ears.

Also, Rose thought that 'flying off the handle' was putting it mildly. Because that's exactly what Jaime didn't do! Instead she was a living, breathing fire monster. Except there was electric in that fire as well and she could smell it in the air.

"Get the hell away from him." Jaime snarled to the females and they scooted back against the far wall, the teen following them. All she could feel was hot, furious anger, she was barely thinking straight and she felt she was going to explode any minute.

The Doctor and Rose rushed to the aid of a whimpering J.D, but as soon as the Doctor touched him, the Half-Time Lord screamed, well more like wheezed, and lashed out.

"Whoa!" The Doctor dodged being hit. "It's okay, John. It's just us." He told his twin but he didn't seem to be listening. His eyes were wide open but nobody was home and all the Doctor and Rose could hear in their minds were repeated screams of 'NO' and 'STOP'. "Oh no, no, no,... I think he's retreated into his mind," the Doctor said. "Rose, help me out here!" He requested.

Rose had been keeping her eyes on Jaime and when she turned to the Doctor she was extremely worried. The temperature in the room was getting to stifling levels. "Doctor, we have to get out of here!" She urged.

"Yes, in a moment." The barely listening Doctor replied. "A little help with calming John down right now would be handy."

Rose grabbed his arm. "No...now. Right now!" She said, the Doctor looking up at her with a frown. "There's no time to go into J.D's mind."

"What is it?" He asked, confused and worried.

"It's the meltdowns of all meltdowns!" Rose told him and let out a frustrated noise at his confused expression. "Psionic Explosion. She's got minutes and we need to go."

Looking over at Jaime he noticed there was a strange looking glow, along with the electrical fire. It wasn't orange anymore, more of a yellow, greeny, blue colour! "Right, gotcha!" He said. He managed to get his fingers close enough to John's temple to knock him out. Then he spotted John's clothes scattered about. "Rose, get his clothes." He told her as he picked up John with a grunt.

Rose did as she was told, wishing Jaime luck before following the Doctor out of the cell.

Now that she was alone with the strange and mostly blue eyed women, Jaime's face turned into a mad sneer as she approached them. "I'm goin' tae teach ye a very good lesson tha' I hope ye'll understand. No-one, and I MEAN no-one touches my man but me!" She snarled, generating several balls of electro-pyro energy. " _Invelan flayara!_ " Jaime hissed at them before throwing the electro-fire balls at the girls.

In the corridor, the Doctor grimaced and shook his head in sorrow as he heard the whoosh and screams of pain from the girls.

"There's nothing you could do." Rose told him and then turned to him, putting her hand on the Doctor's arm. Her eyes were glowing.

"Rose, what..."

"I'm going to teleport us straight into the TARDIS, the Medbay." She told him.

It was the most surreal experience ever. First, their surroundings turned a weird looking wavy gold and there was only a slight tug. Seconds later their surroundings turned into a Medical bay on the TARDIS. Rose stepped back from him.

"That was handy...thanks!" The Doctor told her before rushing over to a Medbay bed and gently laying John down on the bed.

After putting J.D's clothes down on the bed Rose saw the Time Lord put his fingers on the Half-Time Lord's temples. "What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I'm going to go into his mind and retrieve him. And it might take awhile." The Doctor replied, closing his eyes and very carefully pushed his way into his twin's mind.

Meanwhile, Jaime had left the cell and was now storming the corridors, telekinetically slamming open doors as she went back to find the other main cause of her furious burning anger. She didn't have to go very far, because there he was, stumbling up the corridor and leaning on walls. He was bloodied, bleeding and had several chunks taken out of him. She was surprised he was even managing to walk. "You!" She snarled with so much anger the fire around her brightened and crackled with electricity.

Cena saw her and his eyes widened in fear. What he was seeing appeared to be something out of his nightmares. "No, no!" He croaked, trying to turn away.

Jaime pyroported to him and pinned him against the wall. He saw her eyes were the darkest of browns, almost black even, and so full of fire. There was like a storm brewing in them.

"Please!" He begged. "Please!"

"Ye want tae live forever?" She snarled at him in reply. "Then so be it!" Placing her her hands on the sides of his head Jaime brutally forced her way into his mind, relishing his screams of pain.

On the planet Cenax everything was quiet, not even a bird chirped or an animal snuffled. On the edge of the forest there was a very large castle-like building. It had been lived in by the God of Cenax for 51 very oppressive years. Timelines and history was changing in a blink of an eye. Suddenly there was an almighty explosion and the building blew apart, killing everyone else inside. The explosion was a mile wide and it scared the birds out of the trees.


	33. Time Storm: Atlanta, Georgia, 2001

After 28 minutes and five seconds an exhausted Doctor exited out of John's mind and stood back, forlorn and wary. It had been an odd and tiring experience being in his brother's mind.

"Doctor? What is it?" Rose asked. Earlier she felt the TARDIS rock from a shockwave by an explosion, knowing it had to be Jaime. She had not yet returned. "Is it J.D? Is there something wrong?" The Doctor looked at her, his expression seemed so far away. "Doctor?" Rose put her hand on his arm and that woke him up.

"No, no. He's fine. He'll wake up soon though." A look of exhaustion appeared on the Doctor's face.

"Why don't you sit down," Rose said, trying to push the Doctor back against the other bed so that he'd sit down.

"I'm fine." He complained.

"No, you're not," Rose shot back and pushed him so that he was sitting on the next bed. "You're far from being fine," she gazed at his bruised face. "And neither is he!" She pointed back at J.D. "Tell me how 'fine' he is going to be? Tell me how 'fine' you are?"

The Doctor sighed and looked at J.D. "He didn't want to leave the safety of his mind," he said. "He was completely traumatised and alone for hours. He was wondering where everybody had gone and thought we'd left him. I explained about the inhibitor, he didn't seem to believe it."

"What made him change his mind?" Rose asked.

"The thought of leaving Jaime on her own. Their love for each other is fiercely strong." He smiled but looked sad. "But no, he's not going to be fine. There's only so much stimulation a body can take before that person cracks up, especially with somebody who's skin is as sensitive as John's. He was tickled for hours, he screamed so much he lost his voice."

Rose stared sadly at the sleeping J.D before turning her attention back to the Doctor. "And what about you?" She asked, running her thumb over one of his facial bruises. "How are you?"

"I'm..." He halted as he took hold of her hand. "A few bumps and bruises, nothing major, nothing broken."

Rose saw his bruised and bloodied wrist and shook her head. "I'll go get the salve." She said.

"No, wait!" The Doctor stopped her. "Just give me a couple of answers." Rose waited for him to speak again. "Where are Amy and Rory?" He asked first, having noticed they hadn't been there shortly after Rose and Jaime came storming to his rescue. It worried him.

"Jaime said she sent them home...or might have...she wasn't so sure."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Might have? What do you mean by 'might have'?"

"She isn't so sure if she sent them home or further back in time. It was her first time using remote time travel apparently."

The Doctor groaned at this. "Good thing she isn't a Weeping Angel." He joked, rubbing the back of his neck shortly after.

Rose just gave him a stern look. He grinned sheepishly.

"How about you?" The Doctor asked her. "How are you, considering you have full access to the Bad Wolf?"

"Not for long," Rose replied and he noticed she almost looked sad at this. "Jaime put a time limit on it so I haven't got long 'til it's locked away again. But I can tell you it's the most amazing experience ever. I can see past and future timelines, I can travel in time, travel through the vortex unprotected, I can open dimension portals..."

The Doctor's eyes widened, hoping it hadn't been Rose who had caused all appearances of the dimension portals. And hoping she wasn't going to go power mad.

"...And I can transform into an actual Wolf. It's the most surreal experience I've ever had." Rose halted a moment, thinking. "But for now it's too much to handle for me and I'm glad Jaime put a timer on it."

The Doctor smiled, extremely happy she understood just how scary powerful the Bad Wolf could be, and pulled her towards him for a hug. "I love you." He said to her.

Rose grinned. "And I love you too!" She replied.

They remained hugging for awhile until they heard sniffling.

The Doctor looked over at the bed John lay on. "He's awake." He said to Rose. She turned to see that the Half-Time Lord was curled up, facing away from them.

She could feel an array of emotions from him. "He needs help, a lot of it." She told the Doctor and approached the bed that J.D lay on.

* * *

Meanwhile on the edge of the forest, Jaime climbed out of the rubble that was once a building. She looked around at her surroundings with a stunned expression on her dirt streaked face, clothes worse for wear and her dark hair frazzled unnaturally. But since her clothes her Celestial Intervention Agency Chameleon Wear they were already repairing themselves.

The anger she'd felt was long gone but it didn't mean she wasn't going to feel guilty about what she did, because she did feel guilty about it. There had been other Beings in the dungeons and cells and she ended up killing them when her anger caused her to blow up, literally. And from what she could see, it was a very large explosion, appearing to stretch a mile wide in all directions. There were trees that had been stripped of their leaves, branches broken or even smoking.

Jaime sighed and shook her head in disbelief, feeling tears come to her eyes. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, apologising to the victims of her Psionic Explosion. "I'm so sorry, I couldnae control it."

She covered her face with her hands, continuing to cry. Psionic Explosion was always one of her most problematic abilities when she was angry. The kids at that school in her home universe soon learned their lesson for the worse...and possibly that little village in Wales. Just how many more lives was she going to accidentally take like this? Was she worse than the Fire-Bird?

Jaime cried harder because none of them had deserved to die like that, to die in an explosion that was akin to the acts of a suicide bomber, except without all the suicide. Then she thought of her mother trapped in her home universe and that brought on a fresh round of tears, making her cry even harder. Jaime was thankful no-one else was around to see her wretched pitiful snivelling which made her feel disgusted with herself...or so she thought.

A sonic boom caused her to yell out in alarm and she looked around to find where it came from, as the birds in the forest flew away again. There was only one person who could make a noise like that and she was a partial TV character/Comic Book Hero/real life person. But she couldn't see anyone and nor could she feel any tingling in the back of her mind. 'Fine, whatever!' She thought and sat back down with her hands over her face.

Maybe she was passing through 'time periods' or something.

*What are you doing moping about?* Asked a Welsh sounding voice in her head and once more making Jaime cry out in alarm.

She looked around but still couldn't see anyone. Apart from a faint buzzing in the back of her mind from another telepath. "Where are ye?" She croaked out. "I know it's me doin' the whole heroic crap routine." And what was with the Welsh accent.

*You're not going to run away again are you?* That same voice asked. *Like last time!*

"No!" Jaime shook her head, scandalised. "Of course no'!"

*Then stop it with the pity party!*

She rolled her eyes at this, annoyed that she would be rude to herself. "I am no' havin' a pity party." She argued back. "Where the hell are ye? Why are ye hidin'?"

There was a sound of an amused chuckle in her mind.

"Piss off!" Jaime muttered, angry that her heroic persona was taking the mickey out of her.

*You do realise you've changed the history of this place? Oh, it's still a holiday planet in the future but their so-called God will be treated differently.*

Yes, she knew that but she'd been ignoring it the best she could. Especially when it centred around her. Jaime, as The Omni, was the one being praised instead. It felt so wrong, especially after what she just did.

*And haven't you noticed the sounds of nature have returned. Have a listen.*

Jaime did, realising she could hear the sounds of birds chirping and forest animals making noises. It had been really quiet when they had been walking to their intended destination. "No!" She shouted, shaking her head. "Dinnae ye realise there are people dead here, and it's all my fault!"

There was the sound of a mental groan before the other person replied. *Those people can't be helped. But there is a man in the TARDIS right now that desperately needs your help.*

Jaime stood up with a gasp, realising the other person was right. She began to carefully shift through the rubble and once she was out of the hole she ran through the forest at an inhuman speed. She needed to get back to John, cause she could sense he wasn't happy, there was so much turmoil in his mind for any sane man to bare. Even after what he just went through.

A lone figure stepped out from behind a tree and watched Jaime run away. with a smile on her face The Black Bullet put her hood down and looked up as one of the Suns came out from behind the clouds. She had unruly shoulder length dark brown hair, a dusting of freckles on her face, dark eyes and naturally pale skin. She was happy to have helped someone today.

* * *

When Jaime reached the TARDIS she skidded to a stop before she could crash into the Time-ship's doors. It was locked which she realised it meant that Rose had teleported herself and the Doctors straight into the TARDIS. And since she didn't have or need a key, Jaime teleported straight into the console room, and as she headed into the inner TARDIS she waved her hand, which took the brake off, sending the Time Machine into the Vortex.

In the Medbay the Doctor looked up at Rose when he felt the TARDIS move, then they both looked up at the doorway when Jaime came storming in. Her hair was frazzled and she looked as if she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked her.

"Wha're ye daein'?" Jaime snapped at them, pushing past them to get to John.

The Half-Time Lord was curled into a ball and shaking. There were far too many emotions coming from him to comprehend.

"We were trying to get him to calm down," Rose spoke up. "And the Doctor was trying to give him something for his inflamed vocal cords. He just wouldn't let us touch him."

Jaime scowled at the couple. "Gan and tell the others tae be ready. We're takin' back."

Rose noticed the obvious missing person. "What about Cena?" She asked.

"I gave him wha' he wanted!" Jaime muttered as she turned back to John.

Both the Doctor and Rose looked confused until the Time Lord realised what she meant and his eyes widened. "You didn't?" He asked as Rose queried him. "Where is he now?"

"Sent him all the way tae the Dawn of Time." Was her reply.

"What?" He squawked. "But..."

"GAN AN' TELL THE OTHERS TAE GIT READY!" The teen angrily snapped at them.

Quickly taking the Doctor's hand Rose pulled him out of the Medbay.

With a shake of her head Jaime sighed and realised she had to calm down. But then she jumped a little when she felt someone grab her hand. Turning to J.D, she ran her fingers through his hair but it only made him whimper in fright. "It's okay, John. I'm here now," she soothed, her voice shaking with emotion. "Dinnae worry, 'cause I'm goin' tae sort ye out."

From out in the corridor the Doctor and Rose watched Jaime tending to J.D, worry could be felt from the Time Lord. He turned to Rose. "You're all-seeing at the moment, how is that Cryo-Pyro wall holding up."

"What?" She replied with a frown.

"She's far too...snappy," the Doctor answered back. "I'm just worried about her."

"Well so am I, but I'm not..."

"Rose! She turned someone immortal and then teleported him all the way to the beginning of time, with no hope of getting back, in an act of revenge!" Rose gaped at him. "Don't tell me that's not normal." He finished.

"Fine!" Rose sighed, closed her eyes and stretched her mind out to Jaime. Since the teen currently had her Shields down Rose was able to peruse the younger female's mind. In the distance she saw something cold and fiery. But just as she was about to get closer she was suddenly cut off and she whined, stumbling backwards, holding her head.

"Rose?" The Doctor caught her before she could fall. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine?" Rose told him. "Blimey, that hurt!"

"What happened?" He asked her.

"The wall is still up, but I ran out of time." She told the Doctor.

He just looked confused.

"Bad Wolf!" She tapped the side of her head. "It's locked away." Now she was just plain old telekinetic.

"Oh!" The Time Lord realised. "Never mind, eh! Let's go and tell the others."

"Yeah, and then we can do something about those bruises on your face."

The Doctor smiled at her tenderness and they held hands as they took a short walk to the apartment the TARDIS created for the bodybuilders.

When the Doctor opened the door it sounded rowdy and when they walked in they saw that the men were playing a wrestling computer game on the PlayStation 5. The Doctor coughed for attention. He didn't get it and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Rolling her eyes Rose stepped forward and shouted; "OI, YOU LOT!"

The men stopped what they were doing and turned to them.

"Thank you, Rose." The Doctor said to her and looked at all the bodybuilders they'd managed to find. Out of twelve of them they got only eight. "Finish whatever you were doing, leave all futuristic gadgets here because you're all going home." He told the bodybuilders.

"What, seriously?" James asked, only before they could reply he whooped excitedly, along with several others.

However, Larry didn't look all that happy as he approached the two Time Travellers, noticing the bruising on the Doctor's face. "I couldn't help noticing that some of us are missing." He said. "Where are they?"

The Doctor frowned, thinking.

"What are they called?" Rose asked.

"Well...there's Hunter, Jay, John, Jason and Quadzilla." Larry replied.

The Doctor raised a surprised brow at the bodybuilder. How was he supposed to know who or what a 'Quadzilla' was?

"Oh, uhh...Paul." Larry quickly corrected himself.

"Hmm, okay." He scratched at the side of his face, still thinking. "Was Jay the 19 year old?" He asked now.

"John Cena was the same age." Rose told him.

"Yeah, less said about him the better." Came the muttered reply from the Doctor.

"Hey, hold on," Larry spoke up. "What do you mean 'was'? Where are they?" He didn't quite like the way they were talking about his friends and colleagues in a past tense situation.

The Doctor took a deep breath before replying. "I'm sorry, but we were unable to reach them in time. Jay died from respiratory problems. He'd wound up on a planet that had the smallest particles in the air, causing breathing problems. As for John Cena...well, the TARDIS arrived far too late in his Timeline."

Larry was clearly upset and just a bit angry. "We're in a Time Machine, can't you go back and save them?"

But the Doctor just sighed and shook his head.

Rose spoke up for him. "There are rules to Time Travel. Their deaths were fixed points in time." She told Larry.

He scowled. "Rules Schmooles, so break them!" He noticed they were giving him very serious expressions.

"To break a fixed point in time would leave very dire consequences to the Timeline." The Doctor replied. "Rose learned that lesson long ago."

And she told the bodybuilder about saving her dad, which in turn brought on the Reapers to the universe. Then the Doctor explained what the Reapers actually were.

The bodybuilder grimaced but sighed sadly. "Oh, fine. They were good kids, they had something going for them. Especially Cena. He had potential."

Rose shifted on her feet awkwardly.

"What about the others?" Larry now asked. "Tell me they didn't die!"

"No, no..." The Doctor shook his head. "Two of them...Hunter and Jason...fell in love and wanted to stay. And Paul...well, we don't exactly know where he is. He was thrown into a...wormhole and was lost to the dimensions."

Larry shook his head in disbelief. "Alright, thank you anyway." He said and re-joined his colleagues who were still being raucous, until he told them all to calm down.

"A wormhole?" Rose questioned the Doctor.

He smirked a little. "Despite his open mindedness I don't think he would have understood if I told him it was a Dimension Portal."

Getting what he meant, Rose nodded her head.

The Doctor turned his attention back to the bodybuilders. "Alright you lot, if you come with me I'll take you to the console room. And no wandering off. Last person who did that got lost and didn't reappear until six months later."

There was a few nervous chuckles as all but one of the bodybuilders followed the Doctor out of the apartment.

Rose saw that one of them hadn't moved. "There's always one!" She said and walked over to the sofa. It was the Welsh bloke, the one that had a nasty attitude. And she snorted humorously when she saw that the others had scrawled on his face with felt tip pens. "Come on you, wake up!" Rose said, pushing him on the shoulder. But he didn't wake and it worried her. "Oi, come on!" She pushed him again until Jaime speaking up made her jump in shock.

"It's okay, Rose. Ye gan on ahead. I'll sort this one out."

"Alright, uhh...how's J.D?" The blonde asked. "He's fine, he's restin'." Was Jaime's reply.

Apparently satisfied, Rose exited the apartment.

Now that she was alone she turned to the sleeping Lex. "Right, before I tell ye tae wake up ye gonna be less xenophobic, less ignorant and more of a nice fella." She put her fingers on his temple and his face twitched. "Lex Lewis, wake up!"

Flex stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes and looking around. "Where is everyone?" The Welshman asked as Jaime stepped off to the side.

"They're no' far, if ye follow me I can take ye tae 'em."

Lex smiled at her. "Oh, it's you! Thanks for saving me." He said, standing up and following Jaime. "You really are amazing you know."

The teenager smiled at the compliment.

* * *

Half-an-hour after twelve men were mysteriously taken away by a Time Storm, the TARDIS materialised backstage in the arena. The door opened and eight men exited the Time Machine, followed by a Time Lord, an enhanced human and a Half-Time Lord Omni-Psychic. Other people in the arena recognised the men immediately and a confused hub-bub kicked up.

The Doctor, Rose and Jaime watched on silently as the bodybuilders were reunited with their families. But then Jaime felt a wave of double sadness and upset. She spotted Larry talking to the two teenage twins. Slipping away from the TARDIS, Jaime walked over to the two crying twins, overhearing what Larry was saying to them.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He told them as they cried and now he felt he couldn't leave them like this. They'd arrived with their brother.

"Hello!" Jaime spoke up from beside him. "Brianna and Stephanie Garcia?" She asked, softening her accent.

Brianna nodded her head in confirmation.

"My name is The Omni and I was with your brother when he died."

Stephanie let out a hiccuping gasp. "Where is he? What happened?" She asked.

Jaime took a deep breath. "The Time Storm took him to a planet called Proxima Centauri in the late 21st Century. But that planet had microscopic particles in the air that caused respiratory problems to his lungs. He was there for two months and all that time he never stopped thinking about his sisters. He was worried about you even though he was dying." The twins sobbed in each other's arms. "I'm sorry we couldn't get to him in time." Jaime added.

Larry comforted the girls and he asked them if their parents were coming for them.

Meanwhile Jaime glanced at their combined Timeline. They played football, a lot of it. But it branched off to a different Timeline where they trained to be wrestlers like their parallel counter-parts. She shook her head, not wanting that to happen. They'd be much better at football than they were at wrestling.

"Brianna, Stephanie..." Jaime caught their attention. "Keep playing the beautiful game, football..." Confusion washed off them. "Soccer." Jaime corrected herself. "You two are going to have an amazing career. And who knows, maybe you'll win the World Cup for your country."

Brianna wiped at her wet eyes. "You're not just saying that are you?" She asked. "Do you mean it?" Jaime smiled at them. "Aye, I really mean it. You're both going to have legendary careers. Now, where can I find Mr Lupton?"

One of the twins told her that he was last seen with the police in his office. The Omni thanked the twins and went searching for Vinnie Lupton, happy with the fact she had saved this world from the Bella Twins.

Searching for Vinnie she soon stretched her mind out to him and managed to find him in his so-called 'office'. Jaime opened the door without knocking and found Lupton sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, mumbling things.

"Oi!" She spoke up which made him jump and look up at her. "We brought yer bodybuilders back."

He smiled and stood up. "What? You actually did it?" Vinnie was about to leave his desk until Jaime ordered him to sit back down. He blinked and obediently did as he was told.

"Right, tell me, Vinnie. Is yer father still alive?"

"That piece of shit? No."

Jaime sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nae, didnae mean yer stepfather. I meant yer real father. Vince McMahon Snr."

A look of realisation appeared on the younger Vince's face. "As far as I'm aware, yeah. But why do you ask?" He questioned.

Leaning on the desk, Jaime stared at Vinnie. "Because ye should have met yer da' when ye were a wee kid, but for some reason tha' never happened. And it's led yer tae this." Meaning his bodybuilding company. "Ye have tae visit ye da', talk tae him, get tae know him. Ye never know, he might actually appreciate a visit from his long lost son."

Vinnie looked on in shock as Jaime Aeroported out of the office.

Back at the TARDIS, Rose sensed a change in the Timeline. Several changes actually. "Can you feel that?" She asked the Doctor and the Time Lord nodded.

He didn't see where Jaime went off to after talking to the twin girls.

"It's almost as if it's somewhere in-between!" Rose continued with a frown, trying to work out what it was.

"It's a flux point in time, Rose." The Doctor told her. "Someone's figuring out what to do with their life."

Rose nodded. She could tell it wasn't the twins because they'd already made the decision to become footballers.

Jaime appeared beside them in a whirlwind.

"Where did you go?" The Doctor asked her. "Tae see Mr Lupton, let him know we brought his boys back. Are we gannin' then?"

After raising a suspicious brow at Jaime, the Doctor and Rose followed her into the TARDIS and it dematerialised from the arena.

For awhile all was quiet in the backstage area as everyone moved on to the locker rooms. But then there was an odd humming noise, along with a shifting of wind and a tall packing box on wheels shimmered before becoming still. Seconds later it's door opened and out stepped The Dynacracker, The Doctor-Donna, Shaun Temple and an unknown man.

"Here you go, Paul. Home. And the right universe." Dyna told the bodybuilder. "And only half-an-hour after it happened."

"Holy shit!" Quadzilla exclaimed. "I'm home!" He turned to Dyna. "Thank you, thank you so much!" He told her before running off to the locker rooms.

"Can you feel that?" Donna asked. "Something or someone has changed the Timeline."

Dyna sniffed the air and smiled. "Oh, yeah. Somebody has certainly got a big decision to make."

"So this is a parallel universe?" Shaun asked them because he could never understand what they we're talking about when they spoke to each other. The technical talk was confusing. That and the fact they would lapse into a different language now and again.

"Yeah, Shaun. It is." Donna replied, grinning.

"Alright, no time to waste. Let's get the Tyler's to New Earth."

"New Where?" Shaun asked. "What's that?"

"It's a planet, much like ours, but in the year 5-billion," Donna replied. "I've seen it in my memories but I've never been."

Dyna let out a pretend gasp. "What? The Doctor never took you to New Earth?" She grinned, her blue eyes bright and mischievous. "Well, Donna and Shaun Temple-Noble, you are both in for a treat!"

The trio returned back to the TARDIS and the packing box returned to normal with the unearthly hum fading away to nothing.


	34. Starry Starry Night

"So what now?" Rose asked once they were back in the Vortex, all the bodybuilders now safely back in their own time. "Go back to the Medbay and get you sorted out?" She said to the Doctor.

"Nae, we need tae find Amy and Rory!" Jaime replied as she stood around the console near the monitor.

"I thought you took them home?" The Doctor asked her but Jaime shook her head.

"I might have, but I was in a stressy situation. And I was still recoverin' from bein' inhibited, I might have sent them anywhere!"

A very worried expression appeared on the Time Lord's face. "Right, you have a point." He said as he and Rose joined Jaime at the monitor.

"How exactly did you send them away anyway?" Rose queried her.

Jaime thought about this. "I was thinkin' of 'Earth' and 'Leadworth', but it was the first time I sent anyone away with Remote Time Travel."

Nodding grimly, the Doctor started typing something into the monitor. "I'm setting the TARDIS to scan Earth's time periods." The Doctor explained to the two females. "She'll easily find them that way."

"That's handy." Rose said, remembering they tried to do it before when Jaime went missing. It hadn't worked out well and they kept missing her by mare minutes. "At least they won't be all over the place."

Jaime got what she meant as she sat down on the jump seat. "Well I was hidin' myself, Amy and Rory aren't." She said, the Doctor glancing at her.

"Don't remind me," he muttered. "How's John?" He then asked, only because he could sense a serene calmness from his twin. "Did you do something?"

"He's restin', sleepin'." The teenager replied, dodging his second inquiry. That was all he needed to know.

Rose looked at the Doctor with an inquiring expression, wondering what was going on.

A couple of seconds later the TARDIS beeped to let them know she found something. It wasn't exactly the exact where-abouts of Amy and Rory, but something different that involved them.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked his Old Girl as they crowded around the monitor.

They found a book. Actually they found several things. The book was called 'Summer Falls', written in 1887. And on the cover was a dark haired, dark eyed, pale skinned female which Jaime thought bared a lot of resemblance to herself. And not just that, but 'Summer Falls' is what Amy wrote after getting stuck in the 1930's New York. She shook her head in exasperation, realising she had possibly changed this book's Timeline. Or maybe Amy and Rory didn't get trapped in New York because of Weeping Angels. The only reason they were there was because of River, so it was technically her fault.

"Amelia Williams?" Rose spoke up. "Is that our Amy?"

"That seems a possibility." The Doctor answered. "Especially with the female on the cover looking very familiar."

Rose looked from the book, to Jaime and finally back to the book. "Oh!" She exclaimed with a chuckle. The teen smiled sheepishly. "But it doesn't tell us where they are." The blonde continued.

"Oh, but there's more. See!" The Doctor fiddled with the monitor to show a sketched view of several windmills, also dated in 1887. "This was sketched by a Sketcher only known as 'Rory'. Its windmills and they only can be found in Holland or The Netherlands."

"So they're in Holland in the 1800's?" Jaime asked.

"Uhh, maybe not. There's a sketch of the Eiffel Tower here, but this one is dated 1888." The Doctor told Jaime, his expression was grim.

"Oh my god!" Rose exclaimed, feeling Jaime's guilt over accidentally sending them that far back in the past. The Doctor put his arm around her shoulders. "How long were they there for?" She asked.

"Several months by the looks of it," he replied. "Look at this," he pointed at the monitor screen. "The Sketcher and his novelist wife met the artist, Vincent Van Gogh, where the Sketcher sketched a portrait of Van Gogh. In turn, Van Gogh painted a picture of the Sketcher and his wife. He also let them stay with him, them paying rent." The Doctor read the info and on the monitor there was said painting of Amy and Rory in Van Gogh's style.

"Blimey!" Rose said, staring at the painting. "There's a lot of paintings I've seen of Van Gogh. But I've never seen that one before."

"No, you wouldn't have. Apparently it went missing, along with another piece of his work, shortly before his death." The Doctor replied.

"Och, this is so gonna be hard!" Jaime muttered, shaking her head, both Rose and the Doctor looking at her in confusion.

"What? Why?" Rose asked.

"Cause Vincent Van Gogh suffered from depression and I dinnae want tae feel tha'."

The blonde grimaced when she realised she would feel the same thing.

"So stay in the TARDIS." The Doctor suggested.

"Cannae. It's an episode." Jaime replied.

"What? Really?" Rose questioned.

"Aye, 'cept this'll be a wee bit different. And it's not all tha' life threatening."

The Doctor nodded in understanding.

"So where in the world does Van Gogh live?" Rose asked him.

"Arles, France." The Time Lord replied and grinned. "Allons-y!" He uttered with a grin, pulling the lever. The TARDIS hurtled onto their next destination.

* * *

The TARDIS materialised in an ally and the Doctor, Rose and Jaime exited the Time Ship. "France, Arles. 1888 in the 19th Century. Feels like a Friday." The Time Lord stated before turning to Rose and Jaime. "It appears we're in the middle of town and, as far as I'm aware, Van Gogh lived in the country." He noticed Jaime looking around the alley curiously. "Jaime?" He questioned.

Jaime looked over at him with a hint of a smile on her face. "He's closer than ye think," she said. "He's in a Cafe somewhere around here, ye know, the one he painted."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. The Cafe Terrace on the Place du Forum. In the future it'll be called 'Le Cafe la nuit'." Rose grinned at the way his accent had a hint of French in it when he spoke the language. The Doctor noticed this when he sensed her arousal and smiled awkwardly at her. Jaime rolled her eyes. "So...uhh,..." He scratched at the side of his face. "...we need to find the cafe and if Van Gogh is there, then he needs to take us to Amy and Rory."

"But where exactly is the Cafe?" Rose asked. "It could be on the other side of town."

That's when Jaime stepped in. "It's okay, I can find him by tunin' into the emotions."

"Empathy," the Doctor furrowed his brows and nodded. "Yes. That would work. But are you sure you want to do that?"

Jaime nodded her head and said she did, so without another word she lowered her shields, closed her eyes and stretched her mind out towards the one specific emotion she was looking for. Meanwhile all the other emotions bombarded her and she grimaced as she felt flashes of animalistic/alien type anger and fear. That was the Krafayis.

A curious Rose decided to do the same thing and she too lowered her shields. With her style of empathy, and since Bad Wolf was locked away, all she could feel was the emotions from nearest surroundings, but then she heard a grunt from Jaime, followed by a feeling of pain?

"Jaime?" The Doctor sounded worried.

"Rose, please! Ye're distractin' me!" She ground out.

A look of hurt appeared on the blonde's face. "Oh, sorry." She said and raised her shields back up, really trying not to feel offended. However, the Doctor putting his arm around her shoulders was a comfort.

Meanwhile Jaime felt a hint of a mixed emotion that kept changing and moved her mind towards it until it overpowered her and she opened her eyes with a gasp. It was possibly the worst feelings she could endure. She wanted to be happy, but she just felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness, melancholy, glumness, low spirited moroseness. A desire to end it all.

"Jaime?" The Doctor asked again, looking even more worried. "Are you okay?" It gave him cause for concern considering her expression was so downcast.

"I'm fine," her voice was monotone. "He's tha' way." Jaime pointed down the alleyway and headed off that way.

Rose and the Doctor followed her.

"What's wrong with her?" Rose asked the Time Lord.

He sucked in a breath before answering. "Jaime's emulating Van Gogh's emotions. And that's only because she's in his mind, like what you were doing earlier."

Rose nodded, also feeling worried for the teenager. "Is it dangerous, what she's doing?" She asked next.

"Shouldn't think so," came the reply. "Well, as long as she's careful and stays on the surface."

Again, she nodded, understanding what he meant as they followed her through the streets of Arles.

It didn't take long to find the actual street the Cafe was on and they soon halted when they saw it.

"Blimey!" Rose breathed, awed, at the sight.

"Where is he?" The Doctor asked.

"He's inside." Jaime replied flatly before pulling back with a shudder and shook her head. "ARGH!" She cried, hands on her head. "For the love of sanity, I never want tae dae tha' ever again." Her eyes were watery and she swiped at them. "Tha' hurt so much."

Rose pulled her in for a hug, the embrace comforting to the Omni-Psychic, while the Doctor grimly rubbed her back.

"It's bad 'nough when they disappear," she continued to rant. "Tae feel those emotions jus' go in a blink of an eye, knowin' wha' they jus' did. There's for too many people like Van Gogh in the world."

Rose and the Doctor didn't know what to say, so they just stood quietly, comforting Jaime.

That was until they were disturbed by angry shouting inside the Cafe. They turned to see the cafe owner throwing a ginger haired man out of the cafe after he tried to pay for something with a self portrait. The cafe owner didn't want it or the man inside his cafe. When Jaime took a closer look at the man she was surprised to see it wasn't the actor playing him, but the actual Van Gogh, just like it had been the actual Churchill.

"Is that him?" An awestruck Rose asked about the arguing painter. "Is that Vincent Van Gogh?"

The Doctor stared, also awestruck. "Yes. I believe it is!" He said and grinned, taking a hold of Rose and Jaime's hands. "Come on, let's go and introduce ourselves." He said and they approached Vincent Van Gogh at the Cafe du Place.

* * *

Van Gogh was still trying to give his self portrait to the Cafe owner as payment, despite his continued protests of not wanting it, or wanting Van Gogh near his cafe.

"Look, Vincent, go home already," Maurice the Cafe owner ordered. "Go and bother those people you live with. It's bad enough having you here in person, let alone looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat. You pay money or you get out."

The comment by the cafe owner confused the Doctor and he couldn't understand why the artist was being given the brush off...so to speak! "I'd pay for it." He spoke up, catching Vincent and the cafe owner's attention.

"So would I!" Rose spoke up.

"Aye, me too." Jaime added, scowling at the cafe owner and keeping all shields raised at maximum.

"What?" The cafe owner exclaimed. He wondered why three complete strangers wanted to buy a really bad painting from Vincent Van Gogh, of all people.

"Well...we could pay for the drink," the Doctor raised a brow. "Or we could pay for the painting and you can use the money to pay for the drink. Either way works fine."

Van Gogh stared at the three strangers, looking very offended. "Who exactly are you?" He asked.

"Oh," the Doctor scratched at the side of his face. "Us three? We've just got into town, wanted to sample the night life."

Rose nodded with a grin but stopped when Van Gogh huffed in annoyance.

"Well in that case, you don't know three things. One, I pay for my own drinks, thank you." Jaime scowled at the cafe owner when he laughed. "Two. No-one ever buys any of my paintings or they would be laughed out of town. So if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself. And three," the artist looked over at Rose and then at Jaime. "Your Wolf is beautiful, but your friend there is cute..."

Rose gasped and stepped closer to the Doctor, while Jaime found herself blushing at his comment, mainly because she hadn't expected it. As for him seeing the Bad Wolf, he really was perceptive.

"...but you should keep your big nose out of my business." Vincent turned back to the cafe owner. "Come on, just one more drink. I'll pay tomorrow." Maurice shook his head.

"No." He said and they continued to argue.

Meanwhile Rose was still looking alarmed. "Doctor? How does he know?" She asked and turned to the Time Lord, only to find him holding his nose, his eyes wide.

"My nose is not that big, is it?" He asked Rose.

All thoughts of Vincent mentioning the Wolf vanished and she laughed, shaking her head. "It's the right size...for me, that is."

"Oh, you think?" He asked.

Still red faced, Jaime watched the Doctor and Rose flirt with each other before turning her attention back to Vincent and the cafe owner.

Maurice decided to be more insulting than ever and call Van Gogh a madman. And she didn't like it one bit. "Oi, ye can go intae yer cafe and fetch us a bottle of wine, right now!" Jaime ordered, voice echoing.

Maurice blinked before turning away and returning to his cafe.

Vincent stared at the cafe in surprise until he looked over at Jaime. How did she do that?

The Doctor and Rose were also staring at her. "What did you do that for?" The Time Lord demanded, annoyed at the way she was just casually using her Mind Control on unsuspecting people.

Jaime glared back at the Doctor. "I did it 'cause he was rude tae Mr Van Gogh, calling him a 'madman. I wasnae gonna let him get away with it."

Raising his brows, the Doctor was surprised. He hadn't heard because he'd been too busy 'talking' to Rose.

"Oh, no need to protect me, I get that all the time." Van Gogh stated.

* * *

Once they were all sat comfortably at a table outside the cafe, and once Van Gogh had his bottle of wine, he turned his attention to Jaime. "How did you do that?" He asked her. "Manage to convince him to bring me wine?"

Jaime shrugged her shoulders. "It's jus' a talent," she said soon after. "Either ye got it or ye dinnae."

Vincent nodded, feeling rather curious about something. "What accent is that?" He asked. "I've never heard the likes of it before."

Surprised by the question, Jaime answered with; "I'm Scottish."

"So you've come all the way from Scotland? It's a nice accent."

She smiled. "Thanks. I like yers too." She said to him.

Unlike in the episode where the actor was Scottish, they were sat before the actual Van Gogh, who's accent was mostly Dutch, but since he lived half his life in France it now had a hint of French in it.

The artist chuckled at the compliment before sitting forward and stared at Jaime's face as if he was seeing something else. The teenager shifted in her seat, feeling awkward. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful skin. It's almost like a blank canvas."

Jaime stared at him, pretty much sure he was flirting with her considering earlier he'd called her cute. And she didn't think Vincent Van Gogh was the type to of fella to flirt. Once again her face blushed and she giggled at his compliment. This whole thing was completely unexpected.

The Doctor snorted and shook his head. He'd been watching the exchange between Jaime and Van Gogh, noticing the teen looked completely out of her depth with the artist.

The artist in question turned his attention to the Time Lord. "And who, sir, might you and your...lady friend be?" He asked.

Smirking, the Doctor was happy to have finally been asked. "My lady friend here, as you put it, is Rose. And I'm the Doctor." He said, noticing Van Gogh's reaction to his name.

His eyebrows had risen and he now sat ram rod straight. "There are only two Doctors I know of," Van Gogh spoke. "The one my lodgers speak of, and the one my brother keeps trying to send me too." Now his eyes narrowed as he leaned closer to the Doctor. "You must be the former...I hope."

Staring at Van Gogh in surprise none of the time travellers even expected Amy and Rory to talk about them. Then the Doctor grinned. "Yep!" He popped the 'p'. "That would be me." A serious expression soon appeared on his face. "It's the main reason why we came here as we weren't exactly sure if they're still here."

Van Gogh nodded his head while staring intently at the Doctor. "Yes, they're still here," he replied. "But they've gone off on one of their mysteries."

The Time Lord raised a brow. "What do you mean? What mysteries are these?" He asked, sitting forward and leaning on the table.

Vincent ignored the question. "They said you were being held hostage and believed you to be dead."

A shocked Rose looked up from the Van Gogh self portrait she'd been admiring, her eyes wide. "They never did?" She asked, worried for her friends.

Meanwhile the Doctor shook his head. "As you can see, I'm alive. It was touch and go, but we made it out in the end."

"With a few cuts to tell a story." Van Gogh pointed out, looking at all the bruises on the Doctor's face.

He just smiled grimly.

They all looked at Jaime when she groaned and had her hands over her face. "It's all my fault. I tried tae send 'em home but I brought them here instead."

Rose put her hand on Jaime's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Jaime," she told the teen. "You didn't know it was going to happen."

"But I should have!" She argued, looking up at the blonde. "But I was still recoverin' from being inhibited and breakin' my hand."

This caught the Doctor's attention. "You did what?" He exclaimed, having not heard about this before. "When did this happen?"

Jaime didn't seem to want to answer, so Rose spoke for her. "She broke some bones in her hand when she punched the door of the cell we were in."

And that was something new for the Doctor to worry about. "The last time you were inhibited you broke your pelvis on Freedonia." With a grimace Rose remembered the crotch kick and hearing the crack of bones breaking. She realised the Doctor had a point and was about to ask him something until Van Gogh interrupted.

"Excuse me! But what are you talking about?" He asked since their words had become complicated and confusing.

The Time Travellers glanced at each other and the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously. That was until they were disturbed by a scream from a woman running in the street, claiming that someone had been murdered.

"That doesn't matter right now," the Doctor spoke, standing up. "But this does. Come on."

Vincent, Rose and Jaime all followed the Time Lord to where the murder apparently happened. Once they reached the incident Jaime stared at the body of the young female on the ground, her stomach turning over.

"Oh my god!" Rose exclaimed from beside her, hands over her mouth.

When the man said the victim had been ripped apart he really meant it. There was blood and gore all over the place in all its glory, something the viewers at home hadn't seen. Of course, 'Doctor Who' was a TV show for families. This was real life. And she knew what had done this. Nothing human could have ripped that body apart. It was the Krafayis.

"Please, let me look. I'm a Doctor," the Time Lord pleaded, pushing past everyone else. They were chatting away, asking who it was. "Oh, no, no, no." The Doctor muttered when he saw that there was nothing he could do.

"Away, all of you vultures," the girl's mother came running into the street. "This is my daughter." She fell on her knees beside her dead child, grief stricken. "Giselle. What monster could have done this?" She pushed the Doctor away. "Get away from her."

"Okay, okay!" He uttered, stepping back from the mother with his hands raised in a placating gesture.

The mother looked up at Van Gogh, anger washing off her. "Get that madman out of here!" She growled.

Then things got a little heated when the crowd started throwing stones at Van Gogh, hitting the Doctor, Rose and Jaime in the process. The blonde yelped out but luckily had the Doctor to protect her.

"You bring this on us," the mother continued to accuse. "Your madness. You!"

Jaime scowled at the woman. "Oi! There's nae need tae be bloody rude!" She shouted angrily.

At that moment one member of the crowd got in their 'unlucky' shot, throwing a stone at Jaime. The stone struck her above the left eyebrow, splitting the skin.

Yelping in pain she put her hand over the area and stared as it came away bloody. Seconds later all rational thought disappeared and she saw red. A snarl emitted from Jaime and she held her hand out towards the mother and the crowd, capturing them in a telekinetic grip, moving them off the ground. "Yer goin' tae regret tha'." She growled as they screamed in fear. Closing her hand into a fist, Jaime soon heard and felt the screams of fear turn into screams of pain. It was their fault they did this. ALL their fault, hurling insults at a man with mental issues, hurling stones at them. To hell with them all!

Suddenly somebody pushed her really hard, causing her to lose concentration on the angry mob. They all fell to the ground, unconscious or moaning in pain. Jaime cocked her head in confusion as her anger abruptly left her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Doctor angrily shouted close to her ear before taking hold of her hand. They ran away from the now incapacitated mob and followed after Rose and Van Gogh.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" The Doctor asked once they were all back together, hiding out in an alley.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Rose spoke up, looking over at a confused Jaime, gasping when she spotted the blood on her face. "What happened to you?" She asked the teenager, going over to her and beginning to fuss.

The Doctor noticed too for the first time and grimaced. He hadn't seen it before so maybe that was the reason why she tried to kill the mob. "Looks like she was hit with one of those stones.' The Time Lord stated as Van Gogh handed Rose a hankie. She thanked him and used it to clean the blood up from the cut. The Doctor saw it was already healing. "It would be handy if you kept your anger under wraps now and again." He admonished Jaime who just looked at him dumbly. He could sense she was shocked at her own actions just now, and coupled with the Psionic Explosion from earlier maybe they all needed to sit down and talk.

"Have you lowered your shields again?" Rose asked Jaime when she felt a myriad of emotions from her, all of them felt like what Vincent felt like right now. Jaime didn't say anything which worried Rose. "Jaime?" She pushed.

The Doctor shook his head at her. "Just leave her be for now." He told her and turned his attention to Van Gogh. "What about you? Does that normally happen? People attacking you with stones and insults?" The man was a manic depressive and the people in town weren't any help. No wonder he killed himself at a young age.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm used to it." Van Gogh replied.

"What about that murder?" The Doctor asked next. "Has anything similar happened recently?"

The artist nodded. "Only a week ago. It's a terrible time. It's what Amy and Rory have been investigating."

"Are they?" The Doctor asked, then nodded his head. "Yes, that's a good start." He turned his attention to Jaime. "Any ideas, Jaime?" He asked her.

She still didn't say anything but she sent several images into his mind. The first was of a bird-like creature, but the last two images didn't make any sense to him. The second was of a headless chicken running around in circles and the third image was of a guide dog and its blind owner.

Confused about what she was telling him, the Doctor decided to work on the first image. "What is that?" He questioned with a frown. "It almost looks like an oversized chicken!" He heard Jaime giggle at the chicken comment while a confused Van Gogh was wondering what the Doctor was talking about.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. So that she didn't feel left out he re-sent the image to Rose and she narrowed her eyes when she saw it. "What sort of bird is that?" She asked. "Looks big, very big."

Jaime shook her head at the descriptions, remembering that the Doctor had to use an image gadget to get its name. "Krafayis." They heard Jaime mutter.

The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes. "Krafayis? It's a Krafayis? I've heard about them but I've never seen one before."

And there was a good reason for that but it seemed the Doctor didn't know about it.

"What's a Krafayis doing here? On Earth?"

Jaime frowned at him. He should have understood the message she sent him.

Meanwhile Van Gogh made himself known again. "Once more, you're all talking to each other, yet I understand nothing of it. What are you saying?"

Grimly, the Doctor looked around the alley before answering the artist. "Not here. How far is it to your home?"

"Not that far," Vincent replied. "It's just on the edge of town."

The Doctor grinned. "Brilliant! Allons-y then." The three time travellers followed Vincent Van Gogh as he led them to his home.

* * *

They made it to Van Gogh's home and they all saw that the artist had hung up some of his latest works up in the garden.

"It's not much, but it's home. It looks like Amy and Rory aren't here." Van Gogh saw Rose approaching one of his paintings. "Watch out. That one is wet." He warned, pointing at it.

"What?" Rose exclaimed, staring at it in amazement. She recognised it as Van Gogh's bedroom and marvelled at it as The Doctor and Jaime followed Van Gogh into his home.

"Sorry about all the clutter." He apologised to them.

"Some clutter!" The Time Lord exclaimed, looking around at all the paintings hanging on the wall. Why did he consider it as clutter?

"This ain't no clutter," Jaime spoke what the Doctor was thinking. "These are ye life's work!"

Vincent smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. "That's very kind of you to say," he said. "But I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me."

She shook her head in disbelief, his feelings bombarding her and would have been a lot worse if her shields were down.

"Wow," the Doctor uttered as he looked at all the paintings. "I mean, really wow..."

"Yeah, I know," Van Gogh interrupted. "It's a mess. I'll have a proper clean out. I must, I really must."

The Doctor had put his glasses on to view the paintings, but when a resigned Van Gogh uttered the sentence he gave the man a sad look. However, what was worse about this situation was the pained expression on Jaime's face. Perhaps being this close to the manic depressive artist was causing a leak in her shields. "Are you okay?" He asked his foster-daughter out of concern. Especially after what happened earlier.

"Aye, beezer!" She mumbled so quietly he could barely hear her.

He could see she wasn't okay at all despite her saying so. "Do you want to go outside?" The Doctor asked next.

Jaime silently watched Van Gogh clearing a space in his kitchen for awhile before turning her attention to the Doctor. "Nae, it's okay," she replied. "It's fine." She felt like she needed to do something for the artist but his Timeline told her that his death will always be fixed. And not even a trip to a French museum could prevent it. Was this how Amy felt in the episode? So torn up that she felt the need to help the artist?

Seeing how upset she was the Doctor put his arm around her shoulders and she hugged him back.

"Coffee, anyone?" Vincent asked them, but they shook their heads.

The Doctor was more of a tea drinker anyway. He watched with a grimace as the artist put a coffeepot on one of his paintings. "You could at least treat these paintings like a baby," the Doctor told Vincent. "They're precious."

"Precious to me," Van Gogh replied. "Not precious to anyone else."

A grimacing, pained Jaime moved towards the artist. "Tha's where yer wrong, 'cause they're precious tae me and tae the Doctor. Rose is outside still admirin' yer still wet paintin's. She loves 'em."

The Doctor looked around the room, realising Rose wasn't here.

"You're both very kind," Vincent told her. "Even Amy said she loved them. And kindness is most welcome."

Jaime grunted in frustration, looking like she was about to cry. There had to be some way to convince him other than the museum. Maybe they could move him somewhere where he wasn't insulted because of his mental health issues.

"Maybe now you can tell me what you were talking about earlier." Vincent asked the Doctor. "What is a Kraffis?"

Looking grim, the Doctor took his glasses off and put them back in his pocket. "Well,..." He stretched out, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Jaime felt his hesitance and sighed. "Doctor, he's Vincent Van Gogh. He see's things differently from wha' the rest of the world sees. He'll understand."

The Doctor frowned at Jaime while Van Gogh looked from the Doctor and Jaime curiously. "Oh, alright, fine." He muttered and looked at Vincent. "If you really want to know. I'm a Time..."

Before they heard Rose scream, Jaime felt a flash of fear, making her glance over at the doorway. Even the Doctor sensed it.

"ROSE!" He shouted, fearing she was in danger and they ran out into the garden.

Jaime expected it to be the Krafayis, but she couldn't be more wrong. It was Amy and Rory! They were wearing 19th Century clothing and Amy and Rose were hugging each other. Rory spotted the Doctor and Jaime.

"Hey! You're okay." He said to the Time Lord as he joined Rose and the Ponds in the garden. "What happened to your face?" He asked when he noticed all the bruising on the Doctor's face.

"Nah, it's nothing." The Time Lord waved it off.

Meanwhile Rose and Amy stepped back from each other. "How long has it been for you?" Amy asked her.

Figuring out why she was asking, Rose smiled grimly. "We know it's been a year for you two, but for us it's only been several hours since Jaime zapped you away."

Amy looked around the garden for the Omni-Psychic. "Speaking of, where is she?"

Rose looked around as well but couldn't find her. Yet she was close by because she could sense the teenager. "Doctor?" She queried.

With a nervous smile the Doctor approached Amy and Rose. "I think she's hiding," he replied. "Before you go off on her, she feels guilty enough for sending you both this far back." He warned the couple.

Rory nodded while Amy frowned. "Fair enough. But why couldn't you find us a lot earlier? Like within hours?" She complained.

The Doctor sighed and scratched the side of his face. How could he explain this? "Because we wouldn't have been able to. We didn't know where you were." He looked at Rory, then back at Amy. "But you both made as much noise as possible. You with your book," he said to Amy. "And you with your sketches." He said to Rory. "It's mainly how we found you. It led us to Arles and Vincent Van Gogh."

"Okay, fair enough." Amy was satisfied with the answer. She approached the Doctor and before he knew it she was hugging him. "I didn't think we'd ever see you again!" She said.

"I know," the Doctor replied as he hugged back. "And I'm so, so sorry."

Speaking of the artist, Rose could feel fear coming from him and when she looked over at him she saw he had picked up a pitch fork. "Doctor!" She worried. "Something's wrong with Vincent."

When they all looked at the artist he was looking at something in the garden, his fear heightened.

"No, no!" Van Gogh cried, raising the pitchfork to protect himself.

"Uhh, what's happening? What's he doing?" Rory asked. He or Amy had never seen such a reaction like this before.

"I don't know," the Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Vincent? What's happening?" He asked.

"Run! RUN!" Van Gogh shouted, getting between the Time Travellers and whatever he was seeing.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. If we knew what we were running from!" The Doctor snarked back.

Van Gogh was ready to attack with his pitchfork when Jaime suddenly appeared in front of him in a whirlwind. "STOP!" She commanded and everyone stopped what they were doing. The artist felt compelled to drop the pitchfork and he did so, wondering what sort of creature Jaime could be?

As for Jaime, she stared at the Krafayis, surprised she could actually see it. Perhaps it was her abilities as an Omni-Psychic that was letting her see it.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked a confused Rose. Obviously she couldn't see it.

"It's the Krafayis," Jaime replied. "She's invisible. Tae most people anyway."

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, of course! It's their defence mechanism!" He stated.

"You can see it?" A surprised Van Gogh asked.

Jaime nodded in confirmation. "Aye, I can see her."

"It's the stuff of nightmares." The artist whimpered.

She rolled her eyes. "Hush now!" She ordered and turned her attention to the Krafayis. It looked like a dinosaur, maybe even a scaly Parrot/chicken cross. It had a horn on its head and very sharp looking claws on its feet and hands. "Listen tae me, I know ye can hear me and I know ye're lost and confused, but we can look after ye and keep ye safe from harm." Jaime slowly approached the giant bird with her hands held out towards it. "Wha' d'ye think?"

Staring at Jaime in confusion, Vincent wondered what she was saying to the bird creature. She was emitting a series of clucks, growls and whistles from her mouth which sounded quite impossible for any normal person to do. "What are you saying to it, girl?" He asked Jaime and to his surprise the 'Krayfiss' clucked, growled and whistled back...as if in answer. He watched as Jaime nodded her head and replied in the same language. His eyes widened. "Can you understand it?" Then he looked back at the Doctor. "What is going on?" He asked.

Meanwhile the Krafayis asked who they were and Jaime smiled. "They're humans," she said about Amy, Rory and Vincent. "But the Doctor is a Time Lord, Rose is an enhanced human and I'm a human/Time Lord mix, plus. Let me show ye." After some hesitance the Krafayis allowed her to approach and Jaimed moved towards it. She put her hands on the sides of its head and entered its mind.

Van Gogh stared at this action in complete amazement, yet he still felt confused about the whole situation.


	35. Bycky

The scene mentioned in this chapter can be found on YouTube. Just type 'tonight's the night doctor who' if you want.

* * *

Now Jaime sat with the Krafayis in the garden, everyone else but Rose and the Doctor stayed away from it for the moment. She had managed to convince Bycky, as she was called, to show herself to everyone else. So, as soon as the Doctor saw her, he went completely gaga over it. Rose rolled her eyes as he called it beautiful, astonishing, gorgeous, while stroking Bucky's scaly, horny head.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Rose snarked, jealousy washing off her.

The Doctor ignored the comment but frowned when he noticed how unfocused Bucky's eyes were. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver.

Only it was pushed away by Jaime. "I already told ye wha' was wrong with her." She said.

Feeling confused, the Time Lord narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you? When was that?" He asked.

"The images I sent ye. The headless chicken and the Guide Dog!" Jaime replied to him. "I though' ye would have worked it out."

The blank expression on the Doctor's face said it all and Rose laughed, scaring Bycky a bit.

"What?" The Doctor asked, looking from Rose to Jaime who was shaking her head in disbelief.

How come he still didn't get it?

"Guide Dogs, Doctor," Rose spoke up. "They lead the blind."

A look of realisation appeared on his face. "Oh, yes. Of course!" He tugged at his ear sheepishly, his face red out of embarrassment. "No wonder it's here on Earth."

Van Gogh approached them, warily keeping his eye on the Krafayis. "Doctor, please tell me, what exactly is that creature and where did it come from?" He asked while Jaime shuddered and raised her shields to maximum in order to protect herself and Bycky.

"Right." The Doctor stood up. "The Krafayis are Nomadic pack animals with no specific planet. They travel though Space, going from planet to planet,"

Van Gogh looked up at the night sky.

"Their hierarchy is strictly dominant. They have huge territories spanning several Solar Systems and their preferred habitat are planets with oxygen and nitrogen based atmospheres." The Doctor took a deep breath before continuing. "But this one is blind and most likely been abandoned by its pack."

"Which is why we're keepin' her." Jaime spoke up, the Doctor looking at her with a raised brow.

"Are we?" He asked out of surprise.

"Aye! We cannae jus' leave her on her own. She'd only die or get attacked or somethin'. The TARDIS could help her, be a guide dog for her."

For a moment the Doctor looked insulted she had called his TARDIS a dog, but her wide, pleading eyes soon got to him. He sighed and shook his head. "Oh, fine. Just remember though, she needs a proper habitat."

Jaime grinned. "Thank ye!" She said. Standing up, she gently tapped Bycky on her shoulders to let her know what she was doing. The Krafayis stood up and she kept her hand on the creatures neck. "Come on, let's gan back tae the TARDIS." Jaime clucked/growled and they began to exit the garden.

The Doctor and Rose frowned in confusion while Van Gogh went back into the house.

"Wait, where are you going?" The Time Lord called to her and Jaime looked back at him.

"Tae the TARDIS." Jaime replied.

"What? So you're not going to stay for awhile?" Rose spoke up. "Maybe help Vincent out?"

Jaime glanced at the house where she could feel Van Gogh's emotions seeping through her. She wasn't even sure how he was doing that, yet Rose seemed fine.

The Doctor approached her. "What is it that's bothering you?" He asked the teen.

"It's his emotions," she answered him. "They're up and down like a storm at sea. I cannae handle 'em."

The Doctor looked confused. "You have your Shields don't you?"

Jaime let out an exasperated sigh. "Aye. They're up but I can still feel him. I dinnae know how he's daein' it." Then she looked away and shifted on her feet. "Maybe it's somethin' tae dae wi' wha' I did earlier. It's jus' too much."

Oh, well maybe it was a good idea to leave halfway through this adventure if it was upsetting her.

"Doctor!" Jaime called and he looked at her.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"Ye have tae help him, ye have tae get him tae see tha' he is loved, tha' his art is appreciated."

Confused, the Time Lord frowned. "And how are we supposed to manage that then?" He asked incredulously.

"Show him!" Jaime told him. "Show him how much his work is appreciated in the future."

Furrowing his brow, the Doctor paced a little, thinking.

"That's not a bad idea." Rose spoke up.

The Doctor looked at her, then at Jaime. If this was one of her episodes then it made him wonder what his TV-Self did.

"Okay, what did he do?" He asked Jaime.

She frowned before realising he was asking about the show. "He and Amy took him tae a French Art Museum in 2010 tae show him how much his art was appreciated." And mainly because Amy thought time could be rewritten with him.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he looked shocked. "What?" He uttered and paced, running his hands through his hair. "No, no!" He shook his head. "I'm not going to take a man out of his time just to show him something in the future. Do you realise how utterly dangerous that is!"

Before Jaime could reply to him they heard Rose snort, followed by; "Say's the man who tried to take a French tart with him."

He looked at Rose out of surprise. Wondering where that had come from, while Jaime shook her head. Van Gogh appeared to be affecting Rose after all!

"Well, wha'ever ye dae, find some way for him tae know he was loved. We gotta go." Jaime and the Krafayis disappeared in a flash.

"Okay,..." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and turned to Rose, eyeing her carefully in case she snapped at him again. He still couldn't understand why she mentioned Reinette. That had been years ago...and a lot more for Rose. "So...uhh...what do you suggest?" He nervously asked and wondered, rather scarily, if she was going to insist on forcing him into chastity again.

Rose was about to reply when she frowned, dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out the tracker-now-sentient phone. "Hold on, BB has an idea."

He blinked and then chuckled at her words. "BB? You gave it a name?"

Rose shook her head. "No, wasn't me. I think it might have named itself. And it suggested a projection."

Narrowing his eyes, the Doctor thought about the idea and reluctantly nodded his head. "Yes, I suppose that would work. Brilliant!" He exclaimed and turned to Amy and Rory as they walked down the steps. "Where's Vincent?" He asked.

It was Rory who spoke up. "He's in his room, but I'd give it awhile. He's having one of his moments."

"Ah, right." The Doctor uttered with a grimace.

* * *

Jaime and Bycky appeared in the TARDIS console room and just for a moment the Krafayis clucked and growled when she was startled by the sudden change in her surroundings. She could feel, hear and sense it.

"It's okay, Bycky," Jaime clucked/growled to the Krafayis. "Ye're safe now. Naebody is gonna tae harm ye." She felt an enquiring from the TARDIS and turned to the console. "This is Bycky, a Krafayis and she's blind. D'ye think ye could help guide her around?" Jaime requested.

The TARDIS seemed to actually a huffy moment.

"Please!" Jaime begged. "Jus' until I can find an alternative." She could use her healing powers but she didn't want to startle the Krafayis at this point.

The TARDIS let out an exasperated sigh and pushed her way into the Krafayis' mind.

Bycky felt a strange pressure in her mind and let out several scared growls, her tail swishing about anxiously.

"Easy now, easy." Jaime caught the Krafayis. "It's jus' the TARDIS, she's helpin' ye."

Bycky calmed down and clucked/whistled as she looked around at her surroundings before turning to Jaime. The teenager smiled when she felt confusion from the bird creature. The Krafayis could see Jaime, actually see her. But not with her eyes, her mind. It was odd and overwhelming, however she was thankful to be able to actually see.

"Ye okay now?" Jaime clucked a question and Bycky happily clucked back in reply. "Beezer! Follow me then."

They walked through to the inner TARDIS and the Time Machine had apparently created a Krafayis friendly habitat for Bycky. She wondered why the big bird couldn't live with Falcor in the Machu Picchu garden, only the TARDIS told her that Red Carnivorous Maw's and Krafayis' was a bad mix. So Jaime decided she didn't want to risk it.

As they neared the designated room, Jaime began thinking of ways to help the the Krafayis to see again considering the TARDIS was only temporary. However, if whatever she would try to create didn't work, she could always use her healing powers.

They reached the room and Jaime opened the door, the Krafayis walking in first, followed by the teen. This room wasn't a garden of any kind. In fact it was a perfect replica of a planet that Jaime wasn't wasn't familiar with. There was a meadow of blue-grey grass, which appeared to have other Krafayis running about. The sky was a deep blue with one small purple sun.

"Wha' is this planet called?" Jaime wondered as she watched the other Krafayis running about. They appeared to be Hard-light Holograms.

The TARDIS told her it was called Amanopia but there was no records of such planet in her Time Lord mind, yet the name seemed familiar. Her next thought was that she hoped Bycky had something to eat in the Amanopia garden, until those thoughts were answered when a three-tailed purple furred creature the size of a large wildcat ran by, making Jaime squeak out in surprise.

"Wha' was tha'?" Jaime exclaimed as Bycky clucked happily and ran after the creature with her clawed paws outstretched.

Her Time Lord part of her mind told her it was a Speelfox.

"Tha' was a Speelfox?" But then she remembered a Sontaran in 'The Poison Sky' mention a Speelfox. "But aren't they native to Sontar?" She asked.

Her Time Lord mind told her that the blue two-tailed Speelfox was only native to Sontar. It's cousins were the three-tailed purple Speelfox and the bobtailed, long haired grey Speelfox of Ruta.

"But...tha' would mean Amanopia is in the same Galaxy. Perhaps neighbours even."

The Time Lord part of her mind was quiet once again, giving her no explanation about the planet. So Jaime manually looked for it instead...and still couldn't find anything.

"Hold up! Why isn't there any info on Amanopia?" She inquired.

In answer the TARDIS showed her an image or video of a blue hat wearing alien at the helm of the TARDIS. This was followed by Captain Jack entering and asking where the Doctor was. The scene felt vaguely familiar and she understood why, when seconds later the Doctor entered the TARDIS. Only it wasn't the Doctor because he was wearing regular clothing, t-shirt, jacket and jeans.

Jaime squealed and put her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Oh my god! I cannae believe ye did tha'." She said, voice muffled. "Oh, Rassilon. Ye did! Ye actually created a planet based on tha' little scene from 'Tonight's the Night'. Ye clever TARDIS!"

The TARDIS hummed at the compliment and Jaime laughed as Bycky caught the Speelfox and ripped it to shreds.

She wasn't even mad the TARDIS had raked around in her mind to find that small scene that wasn't even canon. Then the TARDIS nudged her mind and she was shown an image of John shifting in the Medbay bed.

"Is he wakin' up?" Jaime asked and the TARDIS confirmed it. "Fan-dabby-dozy." She uttered, gave Bycky one last glance and exited the Amanopia room.


	36. Eight Letters Three Words One Meaning

John had woken up five minutes ago, wondering why he was in the Medbay, which was followed by him wondering where everyone had gotten too. The TARDIS told him that everyone had gone out, leaving him alone. Yet he felt rather refreshed and tried to remember what happened on Kramir-9 and why exactly was he in the Medbay. All he could recall was them walking through the woods and then getting knocked out by fast acting sedatives.

J.D couldn't recall anything else and it seriously worried him because how did he get from there, to back to the TARDIS? Someone must have done this. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair as he tried to concentrate on the missing memories.

"Wha' are ye daein'?" Jaime asked when she entered the Medbay.

John didn't jump in surprise or was easily spooked. He felt he should have been for some reason and it made him wonder why.

"I'm trying to remember what happened?" The Half-Time Lord replied.

Jaime smiled grimly, thankful that the sore throat concoction the TARDIS gave her for J.D worked really well.

"Nae, tha's a really bad idea." Jaime replied and he felt her sit down on the bed, shifting so that she was close to him. Jaime grabbed his hands, taking them from his head.

"Please stop." She said and John was so startled by the sound of her worried voice that his eyes flashed open. "Jaime? What is it?" He asked, noticing she looked paler than usual and her hair looked a tad wild.

"I'm okay," she replied. "I'm jus' worried 'bout ye."

John narrowed his eyes, confused. "Why would you be worried about me?" He asked but Jaime just looked away from him with a nervous expression.

Managing to pull one of his hands out of her grip, he gently took hold of her chin and made her look at him. "I'm alright," he said. "I'm always alright." But she shook her head at this and John could sense she was upset. "What is it?" He asked Jaime.

"Nae, ye're no' alright," she replied. "Ye far from alright." He frowned, feeling confused. "And I only did wha' I had tae dae because ye were so upset."

John was even more confused and he wondered why he would be upset. "Why? What did you do?" He asked almost casually until his thoughts lingered on his missing memories. The Half-Time Lord's eyes widened and he sat forward in a panic. "What did you do?" He breathed and she felt fear from him.

"Only wha' I had tae dae." Jaime quietly replied.

Still frowning in confusion John had to figure out what happened today and why she did it. John reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "Okay, calm down. Start from the beginning and tell me what happened." Her eyes were wide and he sensed she was nervous. Very nervous.

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know." She suddenly quoted out of habit.

"Jaime, please!" John said, though he smiled a little.

Jaime shook her head, muttered something and then reached out with her left hand and touched his side. She smiled slightly and thought of a way to begin. "The planet wasnae called Kramir-9. Tha' was jus' its former name." Jaime said as she ran her hand up and down his side.

"Really? What was it called?" John asked.

"Cenax." Was her answer and he sat back with a surprised look on his face.

"Of course!" He uttered and blew out a breath, frowning. "We should have realised." Then John looked at the wide-eyed Jaime. "Wasn't he one of the bodybuilders taken by the Time Storm?" The teenager nodded her head. "Did he make it home?" He asked next, only for Jaime to sigh and look away.

What could she say? That she had immortalised him and sent him as far back in time as possible?

"Jaime?" The Half-Time Lord queried.

She shook her head and looked back at John. "Nae, he didnae. The Trickster got tae him first, poisoned his mind."

"What?" J.D exclaimed and also shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell did he want?"

Jaime shifted on the bed before resuming what she was doing previously. He still looked calm, despite the hint of anger from him.

"Cena had us captured and we were separated. Then we were brought tae him and Rose tried tae explain tae him, but he didnae want tae know. He was joined by the Trickster and it turned out he wanted me and Rose...well, the Bad Wolf..."

"Right, so is that why everybody is missing?" John asked her, worry washing off him.

"Nae, no..." She shook her head and took a deep breath before continuing. "Cena wanted tae be younger and live forever..." Jaime felt the Half-Time Lord's confusion. "He was 19 when the Time Storm took him and by the time we got tae him he was in his late sixties."

J.D gasped. "No way!" He uttered, wide-eyed and shocked.

Jaime nodded. "Because The Trickster told him we were comin', he waited for us. And it made him hate the Doctor so much he was willin' tae torture the Doctor."

John sucked in a breath, fear washed off him. "Tell me, what else happened?" He asked, more or less demanded. He was worried about his brother.

"It's okay, we rescued him but before we did tha' we dealt with The Trickster."

"How?" John asked.

Now Jaime smiled a bit and J.D sensed some sort of triumph from her. "We gave him wha' he wanted," she replied. "We gave him the Fire-Bird and the Bad Wolf, and we blew his mind, literally."

He shuddered at this, knowing exactly what she meant. They had both mind raped The Trickster and it was something he didn't want to think about. "And what happened after that?" He asked quietly, Jaime sensing he wasn't pleased with her actions.

So now it made her feel really nervous about what she had to say next. "Cena did somethin' tha' made me really angry and I couldnae help it, then I had tae dae somethin' 'cause of wha' Cena did tae ye, so I did it and..."

"Woah, woah...hold on a minute," John interrupted. "Calm down. What did he do to me?"

Jaime's eyes were wide. "I cannae tell ye, I dinnae want ye to relive it..."

Raising his brows, John realised the memory loss was down to Jaime. "What did you do?" He whispered and Jaime grimaced when she thought he sounded horrified.

"It's okay, they're still there. I jus' locked them away until ye're ready tae see 'em again."

He snorted but it didn't have any humour in it.

Jaime scooted closer to the Half-Time Lord. "Wha' Cena did tae ye was really bad. When we rescued ye, ye were barely yerself. And I couldnae have tha', so I did somethin' 'bout it. I helped keep yer sanity intact."

J.D frowned at her words and could sense her desperation of him to understand her. He breathed out, smiled and said; "Thank you." He told her.

A relieved Jaime also smiled but she had more to say. "But tha's no' all! While we've been talkin' I've been rubbin' my hand up and down yer side and no' once have ye reacted tae it."

J.D's eyes widened. "What?" He exclaimed and jumped back from her hand.

Jaime giggled at his reaction and watched as he ran his hand down his side where she had been touching him. "It's not even sensitive anymore!" He exclaimed and looked up at Jaime with wide eyes. "What did you do?" He asked.

"You can't hypnotise someone to death, the survival instinct's too strong." Jaime once again quoted, to which John furrowed his brows when he remembered saying those exact words to the Sycorax leader.

Seconds later he gasped when he realised what she must have done. "You hypnotised me?" He asked, eyes once again wide.

Jaime smiled nervously. "Aye!" She said, suddenly finding herself embraced in a hug shortly after. "Now it'll no' be used against ye!" Her words were muffled against his chest but J.D heard her clearly.

"Thank you!" He said. "Thank you very much."

He couldn't believe how far she would go to help him and he greatly appreciated it. So much so he felt tears come to his eyes.

Sensing this, Jaime pulled back from the Half-Time Lord to see tears running down his cheeks. "Och, dinnae cry!" Jaime softly told him as she wiped the wetness from his cheeks.

"I can't help it, you make me so happy."

Staring at J.D it felt as if she had the breath knocked out of her after his admission. And it was even better when she could feel his love and adoration from him. "Aye, me too." Jaime finally answered quietly, leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips.

He kissed back and snaked his arms around her waist. It felt so good to be together after hours of being separated from each other. As their arousal heightened they were lost in the throes of passion, so much so they didn't notice the TARDIS returning to the Vortex.

Shortly after that, Rose dragged the Doctor into the Medbay because they still had to do something about the friction injuries he'd received. Only they halted when they saw Jaime and John practically eating each other's faces off.

"Blimey! Get a room." Rose exclaimed.

The Half-Time Lord couple pulled back from each other in shock...and somewhat annoyed about the interruption. Jaime could feel something poking her leg and grinned knowingly. "I hope tha's yer Sonic Screwdriver." She whispered in a seductive manner.

"It's not Sonic, but it's definitely a SCREW-driver!" John answered back in the same way.

The Doctor groaned at this. "Oh, please. Enough already!" He said in disgust.

Annoyed at being interrupted, Jaime shifted off John and stood by the bed. "Come on," she said, reaching out and pulling J.D to his feet. "Let's find somewhere more private."

They suddenly disappeared in a flash, leaving behind residual sexual arousal.

"Did J.D appear okay to you?" Rose asked the Doctor, pushing him towards the other bed.

"Yeah, acted like nothing had happened," the Doctor replied and frowned in thought. "I wonder what she did?"


	37. The Talk

The next morning found John sitting alone in the kitchen drinking a cup of Coffea, a mix of tea and coffee. It was odd but not bad for a mixed up drink. He actually liked it. His mind was on Jaime who had gotten up rather early after their...'sexcepades'...to use the training room. And he could sense she was angry. Very angry. He had debated whether he should join her, but thought better of it. Whatever she was doing she seemed to be venting out all her frustrations out on something. So he decided to stay away until she was more calm than angry.

He was still thinking about this when Amy and Rory walked in, busy talking to each other. "Hello!" John greeted them until he became a tad nervous when they stopped and stared at him. "Uhh..."

"Doctor Smith!" Amy exclaimed, approaching him and hugging the surprised Half-Time Lord. "We haven't seen you in a long time."

He chuckled and smirked slightly as Rory sat down. "What do you mean? We were only separated for a couple of hours."

Rory stared at him and Amy stepped back with narrowed eyes, thinking John was taking the piss. "Oh, it was more than just a couple of hours!" She said and sat down next to Rory.

"More like a whole year." The nurse stated.

John blinked, staring at the couple in confusion. "What are you talking about? A whole year?" He asked them.

This time Amy stared at him while Rory shook his head when he realised he put his foot in it.

"You don't know, do you?" Amy asked J.D.

"Don't know what?" He answered back, putting his mug down on the table. They were not making any sense. "What happened?" If he didn't get a straight answer he felt like he was going to go full Donna on them.

Amy shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "When we were on Kramir or Cenax or whatever it was called, we were confronted by the missing body builder and something called The Trickster..."

But John waved this off. "Yes, yes...I already know this." He said.

"Right..." Amy took a breath before continuing. "Jaime decided she was going to send us home, I don't know why she did."

The Half-Time Lord furrowed his brow. "Nothing wrong with that is there?" He questioned.

"Except it wasn't home!" Rory spoke up and John waited for one of them to continue. He didn't like where this was going. "She sent us far into the past, to the late 1800's."

Eyes wide, John sat forward. "The 19th Century?"

"We ended up in Holland," Amy picked up. "Made our way to France..."

"19th Century France? How did you even get by and why so long?" It was a good question because he was confused as to why they spent so long in the 1800's.

"We didn't know if any of you were even alive!" Amy exclaimed. "But we moved about, leaving clues. I wrote a book!"

John smiled slightly. "You're an author now?" He asked.

Amy nodded. "It's called 'Summer Falls'." She said.

"I sketched places," Rory spoke up. "And people. It was the best I could do but people seemed to like them. Once we got to France we ended up bumping into Vincent Van Gogh."

"We became his lodgers." Amy added.

This revelation caught the Half-Time Lord's attention. "You what?" He said. "No way! You're kidding me?" He stood up and began running his hands through his hair. "THE Vincent Van Gogh? The artist?"

"Yeah." Rory said.

Now John laughed. "That is Wizard! I can't believe I missed it."

At that moment Rose came walking into the kitchen, curious as to why J.D seemed so excited.

He turned to the blonde. "Did you know about this?" He asked.

"What?" Rose replied, going to the fridge and taking out some orange juice.

"They lodged with Vincent Van Gogh!"

For a moment she looked confused. "Yeah, I know. It's how we found them again." She told J.D.

"Well why didn't you wait for me?" He complained. "I would have loved to have met the famous artist!"

Rose laughed, but it wasn't humorous. It was more of a confused huff. "J.D, we weren't even sure you were okay or not. I mean, the last time we saw you was in the Medbay. And you were..."

Rose halted, unsure what to say. His emotions seemed...normal.

"What? I was what?" John demanded.

Before continuing Rose took a deep breath. "How much do you remember?" She asked the Half-Time Lord.

John furrowed his brows, wondering why she asked this. "From the moment we landed on Cenax, to waking up in the Medbay. The rest is a blank. Why?"

Chewing on her thumb, Rose debated on telling John what happened to him. But if Jaime had taken away those memories for a reason, then it probably wasn't a good idea.

"You can't remember what happened?" Amy asked him.

"Nope!" John answered, popping the 'p'.

"And you're fine with that?" She continued to question while Rose poured the orange into a glass, thankful to have his attention focused on someone else.

"If Jaime's happy with it, then so am I!" Came his reply.

Rose smiled as she took a sip of her juice. Their relationship was sweet and she realised that Jaime did it because she didn't want to see him suffering. Oh yeah, and there was something else.

"The Doctor wants us gathered in the study section of the library," Rose told the others. "I think he just wants to talk about what happened on Kramir-9."

John groaned, shaking his head. "Really? Must be serious because he doesn't normally do this."

"Yeah, you could say that." Rose mumbled and looked around the kitchen with a frown. "Where's Jaime anyway?"

The Half-Time Lord sheepishly ran his hands through his hair, thinking about the odd questioning. "She's currently in the training room," he answered. "I'll just go and see how she is." And he quickly exited the kitchen.

Knowing why he was so hasty to exit was understandable to Rose. She could sense a lot of anger coming from Jaime. Perhaps she was venting off excess anger.

"So what really happened with Doctor Smith?" Amy spoke up, curious.

Rose peered at the couple but shook her head. Best not, it was all in the past now. They didn't need to know.

As for John, he quickly rushed to the training room, keen to know what was making Jaime so angry. The TARDIS made it easy for him by placing the room closer to him. Thanking the Time Machine, the Half-Time Lord opened the door and walked into the room...to find himself outside. It was the colosseum in Rome, except it wasn't all busted up. The setting was in Roman Times, the year 85AD. The day was bright and Jaime, along with the Holographic Sparring Partner and himself were the only ones in the age old arena.

John could see that her choice of sparring partner was the alternate universe John Cena. He could hear the deep voiced wrestler ask why she was being so hard on him. In reply, Jaime kicked and punched him, occasionally blasting him back with telekinesis. With a grimace J.D watched as the Hologram smacked against the wall, sliding down to sit down on the sandy ground. However it quickly recovered and stood up with a groan.

"I appreciate you wanting to train with me, Kate. But you could use less of the supernatural stuff!" The Hologram said.

Jaime stared angrily at it, annoyed at the way it kept thinking she was someone else. In fact she was so angry she roared very loudly at the Hologram.

His eyes going wide, John covered his ears with his hands, noticing the roar was reverberating around the whole arena. It even seemed to be affecting the HSP device because the Hologram was flickering.

To his horror and confusion, J.D then watched as Jaime threw ball after ball of static electricity at the hologram, electrocuting it until it became full on electrical fireballs. The Half-Time Lord had never seen her use electrical fire before and presumed it was something new. The screaming of the Hologram finally ended and he carefully approached Jaime, watching as she took in deep breaths.

"Feel better?" He asked, trying to sound sarcastic but only managing to sound scared, disturbed even. Jaime turned to him, her dark eyes wide. And then before he could react he was being hugged by her. He could feel her shuddering against him. "Jaime?" J.D asked, confused, hugging her back when he sensed and felt her emotions.

* * *

"You did tell them we'd be in here didn't you?" The Doctor asked Rose who sat beside him.

"Yeah," she replied. "Well, I told John. So I suppose he would of told Jaime. Don't worry, they're only a tincy bit late." She reassured the Doctor.

But the Time Lord snorted with little humour. "You also told Amy and Rory when they were in the same room, yet they weren't late."

The couple in question were sat opposite them on a sofa. "Maybe they're at it again." Amy commented, leaning her head in Rory's shoulder.

The Doctor grimaced at this while Rose giggled. "Amy, please!" He said, deciding he was going to contact them telepathically to tell them to hurry up.

But before he could do that, both J.D and Jaime walked into the library together, hand in hand. "No need to call us," John spoke up. "We're here now!"

They sat down next to Amy and Rory, a very quiet Jaime looked even paler than usual as she sat back, slouching in her seat. As comfort the Half-Time Lord put his arm around her shoulders."So what have you gathered us all here for?" He asked. "As if we didn't already know!"

The Doctor stared at his brother in amazement, the confidence oozing off him. It was a complete change to what they saw yesterday. And Rose had told him what she knew but he still couldn't believe it.

"Okay, before we get started I just want to ask you," he said to J.D. "How much of the time on Ce...Kramir-9 do you remember?"

J.D frowned at the question. Why did they keep asking this? "Not a lot. Just the walk through the woods and that's it."

"And you're happy with that?" The Doctor further questioned, his eyes narrowed. "You're not curious to know what happened to you?" Jaime stared at the Doctor with wide eyes before shaking her head at him, while a grim looking John shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. "At all?"

"I'm happy if Jaime's happy." John finally answered, but the look on the Doctor's face told him he wasn't satisfied with the answer. "Look, if something catastrophic did happen to me, then I'd rather not relive it. The best thing Jaime's ever done was lock those memories away until I feel ready to see them."

This time the Doctor smiled and nodded. "Alright, good enough." He said while Jaime snuggled closer to John.

"Now...I don't normally do this but considering the seriousness of the last few hours..." He halted and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "There's no easy way to say this..."

Jaime sighed when she briefly read the Doctor's mind before he slammed his mental shields up. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

John looked at the teen, then at the Doctor, his brows raised in surprise. He sat forward. "What? Is this about Jaime?" He asked, a hint of anger washing off him.

Amy and Rory were either confused or curious.

"If you wanted to talk to her about whatever happened you didn't need to bloody bring everybody here. We could have left this private between you, me and Jaime. But no, you had to be all Martian and further upsetting her when she doesn't bloody need it."

Rose smiled when J.D's Donna-side made itself known.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I just want to know why she felt the need to turn someone immortal and force him to live for Centuries!"

J.D rolled his eyes. "Perhaps she had her reasons for it!" He argued back as he rubbed Jaime's back in comfort.

The Doctor raised a brow. "She told you?" He asked.

"Yes, earlier while we were in the training room."

"And you're completely fine with that?"

The Half-Time Lord let out an annoyed grunt. "Of course I don't, but like I said, she obviously had her reasons."

"What reasons could those be?" The Doctor demanded.

John's patience wore thin. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed. "As far as I'm aware you never had this so-called 'talk' with Rose when she turned Jack immortal."

"Hey, don't involve me in this!" An exasperated Rose spoke up.

"All you did was block it in her memories and hoped she didn't remember!"

The Time Lord glanced at Rose, who had a small grim-like smile on her face, before looking back at John and Jaime. "Yes, well Rose didn't do it out of revenge!" The Doctor practically shouted back.

Shaking her head Jaime didn't think she could take anymore arguing from the Doctors. And now they were involving Rose. "SHUT UP!" She shouted, looking up at them. "Jus' shut up!" They were all looking at her, surprise and confusion washing off them. "I didnae dae it out of revenge," she croaked. "I was barely even aware of wha I was daein'."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

Jaime shifted in her seat so that she was sitting back. "I wasnae thinkin' straight," she replied. "After I left tha' cell..." She closed her eyes for a moment when she remembered the smell of burnt flesh. She thought she would have gotten used to it, but it was still horrible. "...I tried tae calm myself down and telekinetically opened doors as I passed them. And if I couldnae I would've gone somewhere with nae people close by. But then I saw him...Cena...he was stumblin' up the corridor, bleedin' all over the place. The sight of him jus' sent me off the edge. All I wanted tae dae was teach him a lesson. I was angry, really angry and before I knew wha' I was daein' I was invadin' his mind and changin' his biology. I made him disappear and then...I jus' couldnae hold it any longer. I exploded."

It was such an odd feeling to experience anytime. To feel like she was actually exploding, yet not actually explode. It was just a version of Psionic Explosion in which her outer shields mostly protected her from. Jaime remembered screaming in anger as her surroundings completely blew apart. Sometimes she scared herself with what she could do.

"Wow! Remind me to never get on your bad side!" Amy commented.

It only made Jaime and J.D wince while Rose shook her head. The Doctor scowled at the comment before turning his attention back to Jaime.

"And what about France?" He asked. "What happened there?"

She was about to answer when John spoke up. "Wait...what happened in France?" He asked.

"She attacked some of the locals." The Doctor replied.

The Half-Time Lord raised a brow and Jaime sighed, feeling a wee bit vilified. "They were throwin' stones at us and insultin' Van Gogh," Jaime began to defend herself. "Wanted 'em tae stop but one of 'em hit me with a stone..." Considering John didn't know about this he fussed over her until she told him she was okay. "...then I saw the blood and I jus' saw red. I snapped. I jus'...snapped."

The Doctor sat forward with a very serious expression on his face. "So you snapped? Both those times?" He questioned and Jaime nodded, remembering losing patience with the HSP as well. "Yes, but that's the problem. You can't just snap at people, causing injury, or worse, with your abilities. You need to control yourself before some serious issues arise."

Jaime nodded her head. "Aye, I know." She mumbled. Though she didn't think she could control herself anymore when it came to her anger.

"Which is why we decided to take a break." John spoke up, putting his arm around Jaime's shoulders.

The Doctor looked confused. "What?" He exclaimed.

The Half-Time Lord nodded faintly, a grim smile on his face. "We got talking earlier, like I mentioned, and we thought we'd pop over to Torchwood for awhile, check out how our TARDIS is doing..." Jaime grinned at this. "...while we'll use our time in Earth to relax. It'll do some good for Jaime."

The Doctor blew out a surprised breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, if that's what you want to do."

Jaime nodded that she did. "How did it gan with Van Gogh?" She then asked.

"We showed him a projection of the future," Rose spoke up. "He seemed surprised people were 'fawning' over his work, but he thanked us afterwards."

But Jaime could feel doubt from the blonde. "Ye dinnae think it made a difference d'ye?" She asked Rose.

She shook her head. "No, not one bit."

Now Jaime turned her attention to the Ponds, knowing this was even harder. "I'm sorry for wha' happened. I tried tae send ye both back tae Leadworth, but I was off, still recoverin' from being inhibited."

"it's okay," Amy waved it off. "Don't worry about it."


	38. Never a Dull Moment

The main story begins here. Also, all references to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowlng

As for the bad language, this is Jaime's current state of mind.

* * *

With a whining groan and a shifting of winds the TARDIS materialised inside the Torchwood Hub at the back of the main room. The door opened and J.D walked out, holding it open for Jaime as she followed him out.

"Don't worry, we'll call IF we get bored." He called to his brother before shutting the door.

He watched as the Time Machine dematerialised onto its destination. His connection to it was faint but he could feel another, stronger, connection reaching out, enquiring. With a smile he turned away.

"Come on, let's find out what the others are up to." He said and walked past Jaime. Although she didn't follow him.

"Somethin's wrong!" He heard her state. "What's that?" J.D asked, turning to her.

Jaime's eyes were wide as she felt a heightened sense of fear from outside, a very bad feeling and a faint pull of something familiar.

"What is it, Jaime?" The Half-Time Lord asked.

"Some...thing small. Mischief...no' of this world."

"Blimey, that doesn't sound good!" J.D exclaimed. "Can you see what they are?"

Jaime narrowed her eyes as she tried to get a clear look at the vision. "They're blue. And Cornish." She was sure she had seen something similar before but couldn't think where.

"Blue and Cornish?" John asked and Jaime nodded.

He was about to make a snarky comment until they heard shouting from Gwen in the main hub. So they rushed in to find her at one of the computers, talking...or rather shouting...into the headset. She sounded panicked as she kept calling for Jack.

"Gwen? What is it?" John asked, making Gwen cry out in surprise and jump to her feet. Though she would have toppled over if J.D hadn't caught her. "Woah, steady now." He said before looking around the hub. "Where's everyone else?" He asked, letting her go.

Jaime noticed that Gwen was well into her pregnancy by now, perhaps seven or eight months along, which meant they had last visited several months ago.

"When did you two get here?" Gwen asked, looking from John to Jaime.

"Just now." The Half-Time Lord answered. "Now, tell us, where is everybody else?"

"Everyone else got called out." The answer wasn't from Gwen, but from Jaime. "But now they cannae get in touch or answer yer calls."

Gwen nodded as she sat back down. "That's exactly right, how di..." She halted in understanding. "Did you just read my mind?" She asked and Jaime smiled awkwardly.

"Aye, I did." She replied apologetically.

Gwen just waved off the intrusion for the moment, other things on her mind. "It's a good thing you got here. Is the Doctor here as well?" She asked.

"Nope," John popped the 'p'. "He dropped us off here. But I'm just as good. What exactly is happening?" He asked.

"It started with the Rift Monitor warning us of some spacial activity, so Jack, Mickey, Martha and Ianto went to check it out. Jack went on to describe a 'vortex-like hole' a foot above the ground before mentioning 'Harry Potter-like' creatures."

John looked at Jaime with a raised brow. "Blue and Cornish, huh?" He grunted. "Are you telling me there are Cornish Pixies on the loose?"

"That's what I was thinking, but they shouldn't exist. Not in this world anyway." Gwen replied.

"Ye're right, they shouldnae," Jaime spoke up. "There's a Dimension Portal open somewhere in Cardiff tha' has the Wizarding world on the other side." She could tell J.D was thinking about Harry Potter and even wondered what it was like to meet him. "And tha's bad," Jaime added. "Cause they came from 'The Chamber of Secrets' movie. And tha' means anythin' could come through. Tom Riddle, Lockhart, the Basilisk...the spiders."

John's eyes widened in realisation. She knew he really hated spiders, mostly thanks to Donna for that. "Oh, blimey!" He uttered, scratching the side of his face before turning to Gwen. "Where in Cardiff is this happening?"

"It's at the Wetland's Reserve," Gwen answered. "About half-a-mile away. But I can't raise Jack or any of the others on the comms. All I can hear is babbling or snuffling."

That sounded odd.

"Let me have a listen." J.D took the comm off Gwen and put it to his ear. "Jack, you there? Mickey? Martha?" He asked.

Jaime watched as the Half-Time Lord listened to whatever was happening on the other end, then watched as he replied back. Gwen gawped at his reply. Once he was finished he handed the comm back to Gwen.

"What was that? What did you say?" She asked, mystified.

John smiled grimly. "Somehow Jack has been turned into a baby. He isn't sure how and he doesn't know anything about the others."

Gwen looked stunned while Jaime could see visions of a wooden stick. A Wand! If there was a Wizard's/Witches actual working Wand in this universe then they needed to get down to the Wetlands immediately. It could cause a heap load of trouble.

"Right, stay here Gwen, stay safe." John told the Welshwoman before grabbing Jaime's hand. "We are going to the Wetlands." With a silent nod, Jaime concentrated until they both disappeared in a whirlwind.

* * *

They Aeroported onto the boardwalk of the Wetland's Reserve and immediately the feelings of fear, curiosity and malevolence washed over Jaime. She shuddered as John looked around. The sound of wailing police sirens could be heard, so somebody must have called the emergency services at some point. There were screams from people as they tried to escape danger. John watched as someone was picked up by five of the mischievous little Pixies and dumped into the water. They needed to do something before someone got killed.

"Flying car," he heard Jaime mutter. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened..." She whispered next and when John looked at her she was staring at something. So he followed her gaze and spotted the Dimension Portal. It was at the end of the jetty, hanging a foot or two above the ground, swirling around.

"Oh, there you are!" J.D mumbled, pulling his Sonic out of his pocket. Suddenly he heard weird hissing and looked back at Jaime. He realised she wasn't just hissing, but saying something. "No way!" He uttered, eyes wide. "You're kidding me! That's Parseltongue." It amazed him that she was actually speaking it but it made him wonder how she was doing it, considering it didn't exist in this universe. Then he remembered they had a job to do. "Jaime!" The Half-Time Lord grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her towards him.

She seemed to snap out of her trance almost immediately, looking at him. "Aye?" She asked and J.D smiled.

"Go and do something about those flying pests. I'm going to turn off that Portal."

"Will dae!" She replied, watching as he ran off down the jetty.

After shaking her head to clear it Jaime looked around and spotted up to five of the Cornish Pixies chasing a couple. Growling, she ran along the boardwalk while shouting to catch their attention. "Oi, ye wee blue bastards. I'm over here!" The little buggers ignored her so there was only one thing she could do. She generated a ball of water and threw it right at the Pixies.

The hit was accurate, the water hit all five Pixies, as well as the couple, making them squeal in shock. Jaime chuckled when she could hear the Pixies' angry and shocked chattering. But she soon sobered when they spotted her. This time they sounded like they were plotting. "Tha's right. It was me. Wha' are ye gonna dae 'bout it?" She shouted at them.

All five of the Pixies rushed at her, but Jaime held her arm out towards them and caught them in a telekinetic grip. They squeaked out, surprise washing off them. "Aye, ye wee buggers. Ye didnae expect tha' did ye!" She said to them, grinning madly. Suddenly three more Pixies appeared out of nowhere and started attacking her, pulling at her hair. "Hey, ouch!" Trying to stop them doing so only resulted in her losing her grip on the five Pixies.

Now they all attacked her, nipping or scratching, even trying to pick her up as she tried to batter them away. Soon her patience wore thin and she gave them all a mild electric shock Pikachu style.

All eight of the Cornish Pixies fell to the ground, stunned. "Wee bastards! Is tha' all of ye?" Jaime wondered out loud as she looked around at the tiny bodies. There had to be some way to keep them restrained and out of trouble. When she looked over at a patch of Wetlands she spotted some reeds that looked sturdy. Jaime grinned. "Ah-ha!" She uttered and began to telekinetically pull at the reeds.

Within minutes she had constructed a big ball shaped prison made of reeds which now had the Pixies trapped inside. Perhaps that had been all of them because she could feel no more had come to the aid of their friends. As for the Dimensional Portal she couldn't feel it's pull anymore so she looked over at the jetty to see it had been shut down.

*Great work,* Jaime called to John. *I was goin' tae toss 'em all back intae their universe.*

*You caught them then?* Came his reply. *Wouldn't have worked. They could have gone anywhere.*

He had a point. Despite what she'd seen and felt earlier she had no idea what could have been on the other side of that Portal.

*I think I might have found Jack.* John called to her.

*Fan-dabby-dozy, hurry back.* Jaime replied.

Just as she was about to make a move with the trapped Pixies, a vision halted her. An image of a blue Pixie holding a Wand came to mind. It hovered in front of her, the Wand pointing at her, followed by a white sparking flash. It ended and Jaime gasped. There was still a Cornish Pixie on the loose.

"Och, no!" She breathed.

*John, watch out, there's...* She didn't need to tell him because she could feel his fear. Seconds later it sky rocketed and she yowled out, putting her hands on her head when she felt a flash of pain. She knew it wasn't anything good. *John?* Jaime called to him. *John? John!* No answer, however she could still feel him through their connection so he wasn't dead. Just quiet. Why was that?

"I need tae find him." She muttered.

Once she picked up the Pixie prison she was about to rush off to the jetty when a black and white cat ran out in front of her from the reeds. She didn't see it until she was stepping on its foot. They both screamed. Jaime out of shock and the cat out of pain.

"Wha' the bloody hell!" The teenager exclaimed, her heart pounding. "Stupid bloody cat!" She spat, about to hit it with a water bomb, all patience gone down the drain.

Oddly, the cat hadn't ran away like most cats did, though it was limping. Seeing what she was going to do, the cat meowed in alarm. Thankfully Jaime stopped before she could soak the cat.

"Why shouldn't I?" She meowed back.

It meowed in reply and Jaime raised her brows. The cat seemed to know her.

"Who are ye?" She asked and when it meowed at her she chuckled at it. "Nae, tha's impossible!" Jaime said. But just to be sure she bent down and picked up the cat by the scruff of the neck. Images of its origins flashed through her mind and she gasped, eyes widening. "Martha?" She breathed.

This black and white cat had once been Martha Jones. But she had been transformed into a cat by a mischievous Wand welding Cornish Pixie.

"Oh no!" Jaime uttered, dropping the cat when she told her she didn't like being held that way. "Where's Mickey? And Ianto?" She asked the cat. "Jack for tha' matter!" The cat...Martha...replied that she didn't know where they were. "Right..." Jaime muttered and looked around the Wetlands.

The police sirens were annoying and a fella was crawling out of the water, soaked to the skin.

"MICKEY!" She suddenly roared as loudly as she could. "IANTO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

The fella who had previously been dumped in the wetlands stared at her with wide eyes. Her voice had been impossibly loud, and not only that, but there was a black and white cat sat next to her, along with a ball of reeds. And inside that ball was those little creatures that had thrown him in the water.

Jaime continued shouting until a dog came running up to her. It was a chocolate coloured Labrador and it barked at her.

"Who are ye then?" Jaime barked back at it and when the dog jumped up at her she instinctually caught it's paws. Images flashed in her mind of Mickey being zapped by a Wand wielding Pixie. "Oh, Mickey!" Jaime groaned.

The fella watched in astonishment as the female communicated with the dog by barking and it seemed to understand her. It reminded him of a piece of video footage he once saw of a girl talking to those weird creatures that turn up now and again. A whoosh of wind just inches from his head made him cry out in shock and he watched as a bird of prey he had never seen before landed on the boardwalk. The cat didn't look scared of the dog. Nor did it go after the bird.

Jaime stared at the bird that appeared to be an eagle of some type. "I really hope tha's ye, Ianto." She squawked as Mickey the Lab jumped back down and wagged his tail. He seemed to be enjoying his time as a dog far too happily.

The eagle type bird hopped towards them and Jaime allowed it to jump on her arm. "Aye, definitely Ianto." She muttered when she saw the images in her mind. "Och, ye are beautiful!" She said, gently stroking the bird of prey.

The fella watched the girl also interact with the bird and knew she was one of those 'Doctor Doolittle' type people. She'd also been shouting the names of the people who worked for Torchwood. Maybe she also worked for them.

"Okay, we have tae figure out how tae change ye back, but first I have tae find Jack and John."

"Oi, you," somebody shouted making her turn to him, Ianto flapping his wings. "Are you Torchwood?" He asked, approaching them.

"Uhh...aye, ye could say tha'." Jaime replied nervously. She wondered what this man wanted. Beside her, Mickey barked a warning, telling her the man was a journalist and that he'd been bothering them for awhile. "Is he now?" Jaime looked at the man and quickly read his mind.

"I'm..." The man began but was quickly cut off.

"Yer name is Gary Lightwater and ye work at the South Wales Echo." She said.

Lightwater looked surprised. "How do you know that?" He asked.

"I know everythin'." Jaime replied mysteriously with a smirk. Maybe she could put him to good use. "Hey, maybe ye can help me." She said, picking up the Pixie Prison.

"Oh yeah?"

"Aye!" Jaime took a deep breath before continuing. "Take this," holding out the Pixie prison to him. "And the animals. Take 'em to the dark coloured Torchwood SUV. Open the door to let 'em in, leave a window down a crack, then walk away. Once you get within ten foot away from the car ye'll forget this ever happened." Jaime commanded.

The journalist blinked, took the Pixie Prison and turned away, walking off.

"Ye better follow him," she told the animals. "I jus' mind controlled him. But now I have tae find Jack and John."

Ianto flew off first and then Mickey and Martha ran after the journalist. Jaime turned away and ran back towards the jetty.

* * *

Once she reached the jetty she could see the chaos caused by the stray Cornish Pixie. There was a tortoise, a couple of Anteaters aimlessly sniffing around and something that looked like it came from the era of dinosaurs. Bringing up her outer shields, Jaime walked down it towards the end, keeping her eye out for the stray Pixie. So far it was quiet with no sign of trouble. When she did get to the end of the jetty where the Dimension Portal had been she groaned, annoyed.

There was a ten month old baby crawling around, completely naked. "Jack? Is tha' you?" She muttered a question. Close to the ten month baby was an even younger baby that looked to be three months old, lying in a pile of clothes and crying. It's hair was brown and just growing through. "Och, John!" She groaned, approaching the wailing baby. "Wha' am I goin' tae dae?"

What could she do? He couldn't stay a baby forever. Neither of them could. She didn't think she could stand that annoying crying any longer.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted, running her hands through her hair. She had to get them all to Torchwood. "Shut up, I'm tryin' tae bloody think." Shouting didn't do anything. In fact it only made the baby wail even more in that distressing way. Which then set off the other baby. "Wha' am I supposed tae dae with ye?" Jaime cried, not noticing the stray Pixie sneak up behind her.

It pointed the Wand right at her, but luckily her danger intuition kicked in and she quickly whirled around, deflecting the attack. The stray Pixie was surprised by this and tried to attack her several more times. It didn't notice the air around them growing warm, or that the female's hair was being slightly whipped by a breeze.

A low snarl emitted from Jaime's mouth and she activated her electrical fire. "Dinnae ye fuckin' dare," Jaime growled finally snapping. "Jus' dinnae dare."

A hint of fear washed off the small creature and it turned tail, flying off.

"Come back here ye wee shitbag." She growled, chasing the Cornish Pixie.

Suddenly it flew up out of her reach, but that was okay, she could follow it. Jaime kicked off and flew after the Pixie, chasing after it above the Wetlands.

Stunned witnesses watched as a fiery figure zipped about after something that looked like a small bird. Some people even pulled out their phones and began filming the incident.

Meanwhile, as Jaime raced after the Pixie, she realised that every time she neared it, the creature would change direction. It was faster than her and that REALLY pissed her off. Well, she definitely had to do something about that! And considering that she remembered Wands could change owners once beaten she didn't want to end up burning it. So changing tack, Jaime turned her fire off and instead created a Cyclone that was mostly wind and water.

The stray Pixie found itself caught in the eye of the storm, yet it didn't expect the Cyclone to turn electrical.

"Now, then, ye wee bugger!" Jaime spoke up. "Jus' ye and me!"

Hearing her, the Cornish Pixie turned to the teenager, noticing that she was crackling with electricity, her dark hair fluttering around her. The little Pixie was smart enough to know that it and his friends were in a world without magic...and that made the mischief all the more fun. But then along came the strange female who seemed to be the only person with magical powers. There had to be something it could do to stop her. Holding its wand it stole from a child Wizard the Pixie tried in vain to hit the female. Only she continued to block the attacks.

"ENOUGH!" Jaime roared, causing a bout of lightening to strike within the cyclone. "I didnae want tae dae this, but ye leave me with nae choice!" She snarled.

Generating several balls of electricity, Jaime threw them at the Pixie. They all hit accurately, killing the little creature until it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Wand remained however, and that began to fall to the ground.

Zooming after it, Jaime managed to catch it, getting a glimpse of whoever it once belonged to. "Sorry Neville. It's mine now." She mumbled.

As she calmed down, the storm around her was beginning to dissipate, and then she remembered she had to get back to Jack and John, then figure out how to reverse what happened to them and the others.

Stuffing the Wand into her jacket pocket Jaime Aeroported back to the jetty. She could sense the beginning of trouble when she could see that several police cars had driven along the boardwalk and were near the entrance of the jetty.

"Shit! Jaime growled as she looked around the wetlands. Even though her cyclone hadn't touched ground it had still caused a significant amount of damage, and that put her in an even more pissier mood than ever.

Baby Jack had crawled over to baby John who had lessened his crying. In fact, they were babbling to each other as if they could understand each other. And Jack was still naked.

Jaime groaned. "For the love of Sanity, Jack," she cried. "Put some bloody clothes on!" Telekinetically pulling the pile of Jack's clothes towards her she then covered Jack with them before picking up both babies and teleported away from the jetty.

* * *

When they re-appeared, Jaime saw that they were close to the road and not far from the SUV. But the teleport had startled baby John and he was yet again crying. This set off baby Jack and also started crying again, even trying to wiggle out of her grip.

"Och, no' now!" Jaime groaned to the babies.

She rushed over to the SUV before she had any unwanted attention, opened the back passenger door after a short struggle with the babies. Then she had to stop the animals from fighting each other before dumping the crying babies in the backseat. She wondered how actual parents coped with this shit!

Without another word Jaime slammed the door shut, looked around, and teleported into the drivers seat. For a moment Jaime looked like she was ready to drive away, until her face went blank as she stared at the steering wheel. It was the first time she'd ever been in the drivers seat of a car. And she had no idea how to drive.

"How do I dae this?" She said. "I dinnae know how tae drive! I can fly a TARDIS perfectly, but I cannae drive a car!" The teen cried out.

Mickey started barking again, followed by meowing from Martha and bird squawks from Ianto. They were all telling her what to do, but combined with the crying from the babies it was just a cacophony of noise she didn't need.

"Will ye all SHUT UP!" Jaime commanded very loudly, static electricity cracking angrily. Everyone else in the car quietened, even the annoying chattering from the Cornish Pixies died down.

Closing her eyes, Jaime took several deep breaths until she calmed down. "Right, brain, tell me wha' tae dae." Jaime mumbled while Mickey the Lab whined a question in the front passenger seat. The Time Lord part of her mind gave her advice on how to drive a car, starting from adjusting the seat to ending in starting the car. "Alrigh', let's dae this." The teenager uttered, starting the SUV once she'd done all the rigmarole, including switching on the emergency lights. She pulled out into the traffic, the other cars beeping at her. "Piss off!" Jaime shouted, angrily beeping back at the cars. "Git out of my fuckin' way!"

Driving back to the Plass felt more like a bumper car for everyone else. Mickey the Lab whined while Martha the cat and Ianto the Eagle tried their best to keep the two babies from falling off the seats. It wasn't easy, considering they were only animals. And the language coming from Jaime was really quite surprising. Of course she was Scottish and they were always angry. But this was a whole new breed of anger. It was Jaime-anger. And not once did she avoid any cars on the road. She bumped into all of them, claiming right of way. It was frightening for all involved.

Suddenly the car squealed to a halt with Mickey yelping as he tumbled off the seat.

"Oh...my...god!" Jaime exclaimed, her eyes wide. She had made it to the Plass thanks to her Psychic GPS, but now, stood next to the Water Tower, was the TARDIS. "Maybe he can help." She uttered. After opening the door, Jaime tried to get out, only to be caught up in the seat belt. "Damn!" She snarled before phasing through the belt and falling out of the severely dented SUV, picking herself up and running.

"What's going on?" Martha the cat meowed over the crying of baby John. He just wouldn't stop crying.

Baby Jack was crawling all over Ianto the eagle and giggling.

Mickey had crawled back onto the seat and now was looking over the dash. "It's the Doctor!" He barked back in reply.

Outside, Jaime stared at the TARDIS, the sound of police sirens in the background. Despite her patience having been lost long ago she noticed that the Time Machine looked clean and bright. Which meant it was a future Doctor and Rose. And that made her feel a tad nervous. Even if he could be any help.

The police sirens were louder now, distracting her and making her look around. Five police cars and several people were milling around the bust up SUV.

"No!" Jaime gasped. "Get away from there!" She shouted, running back to the car. "Git the hell away."

Somebody grabbed her and quite by instinct, she lashed out. Pulling out of the grip she turned around and punched the police officer so hard he went flying backwards.

"Woah!" Somebody exclaimed when they saw what happened. "No way is that normal."

"She'll be one of those aliens Torchwood go after," someone else stated. "Look, stole their car and kidnapped two babies."

Jaime rolled her eyes at this. She had to get them all away and leave her alone. She wasn't sure how or why the police were involved. They just came out of nowhere. Didn't they have actual jobs to do?

Jaime was about to Mind Control them all when a female police officer stepped forward and pepper sprayed her in the face. Her eyes instantly stung, her nose watered and she coughed, crying out in pain, the yell loud enough to startle the gawpers as they watched the dark haired female be arrested by the police.

But she didn't go down without a fight, she fought back, punching out officers with amazingly accurate hits until one of the officers hit her with his truncheon. She was forced to the ground by several officers and held there as she continued to try and fight back. Jaime was scared with what might happen to John, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Ianto and Cornish Pixies. She screamed in pain and also telepathically for help.

"Oi! There was no need for that!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. The Doctor, the Eleventh one. "Honestly, what is it with police and brutality?"

"Step back, Sir. This is police business." The police officer who had sprayed her claimed as she and three other of her colleagues pulled Jaime to her feet.

"Well this is our business now," she heard Rose speak up because she couldn't open her eyes.

"And who are you then?" The police officer asked them.

"We are Torchwood." Rose told her, pulling Jaime out of the officer's grip.

If Jaime hadn't been coughing and spluttering she would have smiled at the Doctor and Rose's intervention.

* * *

Once the Doctor and Rose sorted out the mess with the police and told everyone to move on, they were all able to take Jaime, baby John and Jack, Mickey, Martha, Ianto and the Cornish Pixies into the hub.

Gwen watched as they all entered the hub via the lift. "What the hell happened with the SUV?" She shouted over the crying baby. The Welshwoman had watched what was going on outside on the CCTV monitor. And then wondered how one girl could cause such a big problem. "What happened to everyone and who are you?" Gwen asked this last bit to the Doctor.

"One thing at a time, Gwen." Rose spoke up. "Here, take Jack."

A stunned Gwen took a wiggling, giggling Jack and watched as an Eagle flew over to one of the desks. "What happened to them?" She asked, confused.

"Not sure yet," Rose said. "Could be something to do with these." She dumped the imprisoned a Pixies on the desk to give the crying baby John more attention. Rose rocked him as she and Gwen followed the Doctor and Jaime into the Torchwood infirmary.

Jaime was still coughing, nose still running, but now that her hands were free she was rubbing her eyes that were still watering and stinging.

"Stop that," the Doctor slapped her hands away from her face. "You're only making it worse."

"It hurts," Jaime cried out between coughs, her voice all croaky. "It burns so bad." She thought being poisoned by Alaya was bad, but it turned out being pepper sprayed in the face was much worse.

"Yes, I imagine it does!" The Doctor bluntly replied as he helped her onto a bed and made her lie back.

"What exactly is going on?" Gwen asked, trying to keep baby Jack from her breasts. His little fingers were nipping all over the place. "They went out on a rift call to the Wetlands, they come back turned into babies or even animals."

Beside her Mickey barked but nobody apart from Jaime could understand him.

"It was a Dimension Portal." The teenager spoke up, or at least tried to. Her voice merely croaked and it was painful to speak

"What's a Dimension Portal? Is that like the rift?" Gwen asked.

"Hush, don't try to speak just yet," the Doctor warned Jaime as he took something from his pocket before turning his attention to Gwen. "Yes. Only much worse."

"So where did it come from?" The Welshwoman asked next. She watched as Rose and the Doctor glanced at each other but didn't say a word. They couldn't say anything about it...not yet anyway. After sighing at the non answer Gwen suddenly spotted the object the Doctor was holding. "What's that?" She asked about it.

"This?" The Doctor held it up, grinning. It was filled with a white substance. "It's whole goats milk. Medicated specially to counter-act the effects of the chemicals in the pepper spray. Oddly enough it was created by a criminal, now reformed, who had one too many pepper sprays to the face."

Gwen raised her brows. "I've never heard of anything like that being used before." She said.

"And you wouldn't. Not in this Century anyway." The Doctor told her. "This stuff was invented in the 24th Century."

The Time Lord turned back to a grimacing Jaime, her face all red and blotchy from the irritant. "Open your mouth." He told her and she did so. He poured some of it there and made her swallow.

Having never drank goats milk before Jaime found it tasted odd and she wasn't sure if it was because of what had been added into it. Also, she could feel it working on her throat, the burning easing off.

Next, the Doctor squirted it on her face where the chemical spray had touched. This was followed by him squirting the goats milk in her eyes to ease the burn. After that he pulled a small fluffy towel from his pocket, used the rest of the milk on it and put it on Jaime's face. "Hold that." The Doctor told the teen.

Jaime did. It felt cool on her irritated skin. Not only that but she felt she could speak without croaking. "They were attacked by Cornish Pixies." She spoke up. "They are wha' came through the Portal. One of 'em had a Wand and tha's how they were changed. I've got it here!" Searching blindly through her jacket pocket she soon came across the Wand and pulled it out, startling the Doctor so much he stepped back. "I could use it tae change them back."

"Uh, no." He managed to take it off Jaime before putting it somewhere safe...like his own pocket. Even in the safest hands the Wand might easily go off and cause more damage. And he especially didn't want to take any risks with this early version of Jaime. He decided he would put it somewhere safe in the TARDIS. "Trying to use the Wand will only result in further damage."

Gwen snorted. "What do you mean? It's only a child's toy." She said.

But Jaime sighed. "It's real, it came from the Harry Potter Universe. It's how Jack and John..." Jaime stopped, thinking about what the Doctor just said. "How are ye goin' tae change 'em back?" She asked. "I cannae look after a baby! He wouldnae even stop cryin'!"

Rose chuckled as she looked down at a wide-eyed baby John. "Yeah, you say that now!" She said and the Doctor looked over at her with a look of warning. But now she was grinning at him with her Rose Tyler grin. And that always made him soft for her.

"Wha'?" Jaime asked, trying to sit up. "Wha' d'ye mean?"

The Doctor pushed her back down in the bed. "Nothing. It meant nothing." He told Jaime. "And the only reason he wouldn't stop crying is because you're connected to each other. And he could sense how angry you were. Human babies are like that too."

With the answer to her despair answered it made Jaime feel rather guilty how she had shouted at the baby. "Oh, okay." She mumbled.

"However, I do have an alternative way to revert them back to their original selves." The Doctor continued.

"You do?" Asked a surprised Gwen despite feeling confused about this whole situation. There was a different Doctor and an obviously older Rose. But she knew strange things could happen all the time. There was never a dull moment when you worked at Torchwood.

"Indeed there is," the Doctor replied and pulled out a vial of dark green slime out of his pocket. "I have this. All we have to do is feed it to them, rubbing it in their mouths, and it'll begin working. On the downside they'll need to be asleep while it does."

Jaime frowned in thought. "Why?" She asked.

"Because it's not going to be easy on them." The Doctor explained making Jaime very worried.

So while the teenager lay on one bed holding a milk soaked towel to her face, the Doctor and Rose gathered everyone up who'd been transformed, made them all eat the slime and then the Doctor rendered them unconscious. Now he turned to Rose. "Rose, can you bring the TARDIS down while I check on Jaime.

"Yes, dear." She replied with a nod, and knowing the next conversation would be private she took Gwen with her.

The Time Lord turned to Jaime. "Okay, let's see how you're doing." Taking the wet towel off her face, the Doctor saw it wasn't so blotchy or even irritated anymore. "Alright, try opening your eyes."

At first Jaime didn't want to, but after more coaxing from the Doctor she slowly opened them. Her vision was blurry and her eyes still looked irritated, but after blinking several times her vision soon cleared and she stared at the Doctor. He looked just like he did on the TV. The floppy hair, the green eyes, the invisible eyebrows, the chin, the completely boyish face, the bow tie, the suspenders...

"Hello!" He said, grinning and knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Hello!" A stunned Jaime replied back. "Wha' are ye daein' here?" Was the next question she asked.


	39. Clues

I could've posted this last week, but I got into 'In The Blood' so much I couldn't put down even for a second.

* * *

The Doctor chuckled at Jaime's question as she sat up and looked around. Ianto the Eagle and baby Jack were on a bed of their own, while baby John, Martha the Cat and Mickey the Dog lay sleeping on a third bed. They didn't look any different, though they were twitching as if they were dreaming.

"Well, perhaps we just wanted to visit Torchwood." The Doctor claimed and gave Jaime a tissue so she could dry her face and wipe her still watery eyes.

She furrowed her brows at his answer before feeling a shudder go through her. "Wha' are ye really daein' here?" She reiterated her question.

The Doctor smiled at this. He'd forgotten how hard it was to lie to her, especially with this body having a habit with lying. "Because you told me we'd be here!" He answered truthfully.

"I did?" Jaime replied, thinking. "When was tha'?" She wasn't aware she had even met this version of the Doctor yet. It was possible she had met him in the past but she wasn't too sure.

"In Churchill's bunker," the Doctor answered. "Thanks for the warning by the way."

She gasped, remembering that she, Rose and the Tenth Doctor had turned up a month too early. Then she'd gone with Churchill to check out the so-called 'Ironsides' and in the process set up a hypnotic warning for the future Doctor.

"Oh, aye!" She scooted off the bed and glanced out into the main hub when she heard the TARDIS coming in. "How did tha' gan? Did ye defeat the Daleks?"

The Doctor shook his head. "You know I can't tell you that, you have to experience it to find out."

Jaime sighed but nodded her head in understanding. So sometime in the future she was going to go back to wartime London, probably with John, to help the Doctor and Rose with trouble, then she'd tell him to come here and he'd tell...

She gasped, followed by a surprised giggle. "It's a paradox!" Jaime exclaimed as they walked into the hub, the Doctor nodding at this. "Tha' is so weird!"

Again, the Doctor chuckled. "You could say that." He said, knowing she'd have more of them in the near future. And that wasn't all because this was the moment when she got the push in the right direction. "By the way, have you ever wondered why your Sonic Screwdriver has Isomorphic Controls?" The Doctor casually asked.

"Wha'?" Jaime stopped. "My Sonic Screwdriver?"

"Yes, the one given to you." He told her, watching as it clicked in her mind before going through her pockets.

Jaime had to dig deep in order to find her Sonic, but once she found it she pulled the green and yellow object out of her pocket. "Och, I cannae believe I forgot I had this." She pressed the button and the yellow light lit up. "It was Dyna who gave me it...actually..." She suddenly remembered. "...it was her TARDIS tha' gave me it." She frowned at the Sonic in thought.

The Doctor was surprised by this because she'd never mentioned this before. "Speaking of," he continued. "Who wrote those co-ordinates and who told you to find Dyna's first incarnation...what was her name?"

Now Jaime narrowed her eyes suspiciously and looked up at the Doctor. "Delta. Her name is Delta." In her mind she could see the 5ft 10in female with ginger flyaway hair and green eyes. She seemed to like blue and orange colours.

"Yes, that's the one. You should write something down and compare it." He said and walked off towards the TARDIS.

Somewhat puzzled by his hints, Jaime snapped out of her thoughts and watched as the Doctor approached the Time Machine in the main Hub. "Oh! Are ye gannin' already?" She asked, following the Doctor. As she neared the TARDIS she felt a warm buzzing feeling in the back of her mind. It wasn't anything she had felt before and it confused her.

"Well yes, of course we're done here." The Doctor replied, looking at her. "Why do you ask?"

'Good question!' Jaime thought to herself.

"Because they weren't the only ones tae be zapped by a Pixie. There are others still at the Wetlands who were transformed."

The Doctor nodded and looked grim. "Fair enough. We'll go there before going on our way."

Rose suddenly stepped out of the TARDIS making Jaime gasp and step back. "Are we ready to go, darling?" She asked the Doctor, glancing at Jaime seconds after.

"Almost, we've got clean up duty."

"Oh, yeah?"

Jaime stared at Rose. The blonde looked a lot older than the current Rose she was used to seeing. Her blonde hair looked dull and a lot longer than the usual shoulder length. Her face had wrinkles, yet she still looked beautiful. And trying to read her mind was hard. Like she knew how to keep her shields up permanently.

"Wow! How old are ye?" Jaime couldn't help but burst out and the couple looked at her.

"A bit personal!" The Doctor stated but Rose chuckled.

"Somewhere between 300 and 400, maybe more. I gave up counting decades ago." She answered and Jaime's mouth fell open.

To anybody else, Rose looked to be in her late fifties. Except she wasn't. She was actually into her late 400's.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked her when she felt a swell of emotions from Jaime.

"Aye, dandy!" The teenager replied, although sounded rather shocked.

"You know, being far older than you look is a lot more common than you think!" Rose stated with a hint of a smile before turning to the TARDIS and opening the door.

Something small and fast came running out of the TARDIS. Suddenly Jaime found that the small thing had wrapped it's arms around her waist and she was so startled by this she raised her hands, aiming to take it off with static electricity. But she suddenly stopped, not that she wanted to, she was forced to.

Rose held her arm out towards Jaime, using her telekinesis to keep the younger female from striking out. "Don't you even dare!" Rose growled, acting like a Wolf protecting one of her cubs.

The Doctor reached out and pulled the boy away from Jaime. "Come along, Peter, don't scare the girl."

Once she was released from the telekinetic hold Jaime stared at the spiky haired blond boy with wide-eyes, feeling his confusion. His young shields were weak so she could easily read his mind. He was nine years old, the youngest of six siblings and he was named after his grandfather, Pete Tyler. He was rather cute looking and his features had something of the Fifth Doctor about him, apart from the brown eyes. She couldn't believe she had tried to strike the boy out of fear and Rose could feel her guilt.

"But it's Aunt Omni," the boy said, making Jaime smirk a little.

"Yes. And this is the first time she's seen you." The Doctor told him. The boy looked like he understood.

"Thank you!" Jaime said to Rose.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you warned us what would happen." The blonde replied.

The two Time Travellers led their little boy back into the TARDIS, the doors closed and it dematerialised out of the hub, scattering loose papers all over the place.

Gwen waddled up beside her. "Who was that?" She asked. "The kid, I mean?" She had already gathered that the man in the bow tie was a future incarnation of the Doctor.

"An extended member of the family." Jaime replied with vagueness before turning away and walking over to the office her and John's TARDIS was in. She had some things to figure out.

* * *

Sitting on the floor with her back against the capsule TARDIS, Jaime stared at the Sonic she held in her hands. The Doctor had been right. It did have Isomorphic controls. But why? Why exactly? And it wasn't like she actually needed a Sonic because she had the use of Cyberkinesis in order to open doors or hack systems. Her mind wandered to the other thing the Doctor told her. What was it? Handwriting? It was something to do with the handwriting on the piece of paper Melody gave her.

Jaime was interrupted from her thoughts when Gwen walked in.

"I went out to park the SUV in the car park. Jack isn't going to be happy it's damaged."

Eyes wide, Jaime jumped to her feet. "Ye shouldnae be driven' in yer condition!" She said, walking towards the Welshwoman.

"No, don't worry about me. It's the car and Jack you should be worrying about." Gwen replied.

She sighed at this, suddenly finding herself annoyed at Gwen's nagging. "Be thankful it ain't stolen by yobs!" She muttered and stalked out of the room before going over to one of the desks.

Gwen followed her, watching as Jaime searched around for something. "I take it that's what happened on the TV where you came from?" She questioned. "What are you doing now?"

"Writing paper!" Jaime snapped at Gwen and shook her head seconds later. "Sorry!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This anger of hers was getting out of hand. It had to be. No sane person would tell a crying baby to shut up, or almost electrocute a nine year old boy because he startled her. And now Gwen. The woman had barely spoken to her and she was already snapping at her.

"Here you go." Gwen spoke up beside her and when Jaime looked at her she was holding out a small notepad. "Once a police officer, always a police officer. Take it, I've got plenty."

Smiling grimly, Jaime took it and thanked Gwen.

"Are you okay?" The Welshwoman asked, looking and feeling concerned.

"Aye, I'm jus' dealin' with some really nasty anger issues right now." Confusion washed off Gwen while Jaime turned back to the desk. "Pen, pen..." She muttered. "A-ha!" And found a couple of them in a pen holder. Plucking one out she sat down at the desk and opened the notepad.

"How bad is this anger?" Gwen asked. She sounded nervous and it only made Jaime wince.

"Gan and check on the others," she told the older woman. "And sit down before she comes early."

Gwen stepped back with a gasp, placing a hand on her bump. "How did you...oh, never mind." She walked off towards the infirmary leaving Jaime on her own.

Left to her own devices she first wrote her name, followed by writing a few lines. She stopped and looked at her handwriting. It did look somewhat familiar, so she dug into her pockets and found the little note she was given with the co-ordinates on it. Comparing the two, Jaime found that they both had the same handwriting.

"Wow!" She breathed, sitting back, eyes wide.

Sometime in the future she was going to write this note and give it to her younger self. Now her eyes narrowed when she noticed something else.

"Hold on!" Placing the paper on the first page of the notepad revealed that it fit. It came...or will come...from the notepad. She chuckled and shook her head. "This is crackers!" She uttered, once more noticing something odd.

The ink on the piece of paper and on the first page of the notepad was blue. Jaime stared at the pen in her hand. It was a blue ink pen. She snorted at the ridiculousness of the paradox and placed them all back in her jacket pocket.

After that stunning revelation Jaime once again picked up her Sonic, looking at it with a frown. "Wha' are ye no' tellin' me?" She asked it.

When she scrolled through the settings she found two of them were empty. Just completely blank and that confused her. Why was it like that? Unless...there was something she had to do with it, like the Isomorphic Controls, laser and... Jaime's eyes widened and she stood up so fast she upended the chair she'd been sitting on.

"Nae...no! It cannae be!" She said almost loud enough to catch attention. Staring at the Sonic with wide eyes Jaime knew she had to do it, even though she might be the cause of it all.

Covering the Sonic with both hands she took a deep breath before closing her eyes and setting her Cyberkinesis on it, whispering to the multi-purpose tool. She could feel the Cyberkinesis working and then she could feel something odd, a weird tingling over her body and what felt like a transfer. A power transfer. Less than a minute later the tingling stopped and the upgrade was finished.

When she inquired telepathically she found the two empty settings were now full up. Plus a third setting that hadn't been there before. They were 'DPO-1' and 'DPC-2'. They both opened and closed a Dimension Portal. The third one was the unusual one. 'DPO-SS-1.' Apparently it safe scanned the Dimension Portals for possible threats. And now she definitely knew it was all her fault. She also knew why she could feel them.

"Oh, Rassilon!" Jaime whispered, eyes still closed and Sonic placed against her forehead. "Why did it have tae be me?"

* * *

After getting over the shock of finding out she was the cause of all the errant Dimension Portals in the Universe, Jaime returned to the infirmary. She was surprised to find that the green slimy stuff the Doctor gave them worked really well. All five of the transformed were now back to their original selves. Gwen had provided emergency clothing for Ianto, Mickey and Martha, and was now talking to Jack who was in the process of putting his shirt on.

John was sat on the edge of the bed in his underwear with his head in his hands. She could feel that they were all stunned over what happened to themselves...well, except for Jack. She still couldn't feel his emotions or read his mind and she tried not to shudder at the weirdness.

Approaching the Half-Time Lord, Jaime rubbed her hand up and down his back, listening as he hummed in appreciation. "Are ye okay?" Jaime worried.

John looked up at her with a faint smile, yet looked disturbed. "I'm fine," he replied. "It's just..." He stopped and took a breath before appearing to zone out.

"Wha' is it?" Jaime asked, running a hand through his hair for comfort.

"Weird," J.D finally uttered. "Just really weird. And I thought waking up in the TARDIS console room naked was odd. But this just takes the biscuit."

She nodded her head grimly, listening and comforting.

"It almost felt like I was dreaming it all. The feeling of anger..." Jaime grimaced. "...the feeling of helplessness, seeing Rose and the Doctor..."

"It wasn't a dream." Gwen spoke up and the Half-Time Lord looked at her. "They really were here."

John looked at Jaime for confirmation and she nodded.

"Aye, they were here," she said, sitting down next to him and scooting closer. "He used some sort of slimy stuff tae revert ye back tae yer normal selves."

John appeared to grimace. "No wonder my mouth tastes like..." He couldn't think of a way to describe it, it just tasted so awful.

"Stale cum!" Jack finished, which just made everyone else cry out in disgust.

"Thanks for that not so nice visual, Jack!" Mickey cried out, his hand over his mouth.

Jaime noticed J.D had gone pale and looked about ready to puke. "Alrigh', easy does it," she said, rubbing his back. "Think of somethin' else."

He made a weird snorting sound. "Think of something else?" He cried out. "Now that he's mentioned it I can't NOT unthink it!"

Letting out a sigh, Jaime looked over at a smirking Jack. He was obviously quite happy to have grossed everyone out.

"I need something to drink." Martha said and rushed out of the infirmary, Mickey following her.

Ianto was the only one who didn't seem offended. "I'll just go and make some coffee's." He said and followed Mickey and Martha out into the hub.

Once he had his shirt on, Jack turned to a still stunned Gwen and asked: "What happened to the Pixies that came through that Vortex?"

The Welshwoman snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, they were trapped in a ball of those reeds from the Wetlands, but I placed them in one of the cells downstairs. There had been a Wand but the Doctor took that for safety reasons."

All Jack did was grunt in reply. He wasn't sure if the Doctor taking the Wand was a good thing or not. Even more so it had been a Doctor from the future.

"It wasnae jus' a Vortex," Jaime speaking up caught Jack's attention. "It was a Dimension Portal."

The immortal frowned at Jaime. "I'm well aware what a Dimension Portal is. I was able to scan it with my Vortex Manipulator," he said. "What I want to know is where the hell it came from?"

"They've been popping up all over the universe!" John's reply was muffled by his hand while Jaime shifted awkwardly beside him, feeling guilty.

"Well that doesn't sound good at all." Jack exclaimed, looking worried. It wasn't just Cardiff that was in danger, but the whole universe. Yet it seemed the Doc or the Doctor didn't know much about them. "Could they be after affects of the Dimension Cannon?" He asked.

Jaime shook her head, the guilt rising because he seemed to be blaming Rose. "Nae, tha' left big tears between Dimensions. I think I have an idea about them."

John was looking at her, confused.

"You do? What about it then?" Jack inquired.

With a nervous smile Jaime shuffled off the bed. "I'll have tae talk tae everyone in the hub." She said.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, wondering why she seemed so nervous. "Alright," he turned to Gwen. "I'm going to check on the SUV." He told her and walked out of the infirmary with Gwen following behind.

That just left Jaime and John together. Putting his hand down John looked at Jaime when he sensed a hint of guilt. And he was surprised to learn she knew something about the Dimension Portals. "Jaime? What is it? What do you know about it?" She didn't answer him and since she had her back to him he couldn't see what she was doing. "Jaime?" The Half-Time Lord tried again, reaching forward to put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, holding a bottle of water he never knew she had. "Jus' put yer clobber on and join me in the main Hub. I'll tell ye and the rest wha' I know." Jaime gave him the bottle of water. "Drink tha', it'll get the nasty taste out of yer mouth."

"Thanks," John uttered but was surprised to find the water was perfectly chilled as he opened the bottle. "It's cold."

"Aye! It came from a fridge somewhere in Cardiff." Jaime told him and walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

Once again Jaime had her Sonic out and she was casually inspecting it while sat on the break room sofa. Now that she had time to think about it she thought it was a good thing. She was one step closer to getting back to her mother, to her own Universe. She was pulled from her thoughts when Jack came storming back into the hub after checking out the damage on the SUV. He was ranting quite a bit and Jaime had never seen him so angry before.

Looking somewhat sheepish she stood up and walked over to one of the work desks as he continued his rant.

"It's going to take a lot to fix that mess. And I mean, a lot!" He uttered.

"Well it's a good thing you're friendly with that mechanic up in Splott." Gwen replied, walking beside him, or at least trying too.

Jack grimaced until he spotted Jaime, who had perched herself on top of the desk. "And you," he pointed at her. "What did you think you were doing? Crashing into every car in Cardiff!"

She stared at the immortal with wide eyes. He was angry with her and she should have felt herself doing the same...not that she liked it...but she remained calm. "They were in my way." She replied to him.

Jack raised his brows. "In your way? Do you even know how to drive?"

Jaime shook her head. "Nae. I cannae drive. I only know how tae fly a TARDIS." She frowned. "Perfectly!" She added.

Gwen looked stunned and Jaime could feel that. "You don't know how to drive?" She asked. "Then how the bloody hell did you manage to get back to the Plass?"

Jaime smiled sheepishly at the question. "The Time Lord part of my mind told me how tae dae it."

Both Jack and Gwen let out exclamations of shock. They couldn't believe she'd driven the SUV with very little lessons.

"I never want to be in the same car as you again." Mickey moaned from his desk as Ianto handed him a coffee. "It was terrifying. What was with the road rage?"

Sighing at this, Jaime looked away. She had felt their fear but considering it had gotten caught up with everyone else's fear on the road she'd ignored it at the time. It was only making her feel more annoyed.

Jack noticed this as Ianto handed him a coffee with a little something in it. The young Welshman thought he needed it after what they all went through. Though he was surprised when Jaime refused one of his coffees. Gwen took hers, which was actually tea, and went to sit on the sofa. Martha stood beside Mickey with hers.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Jaime out of concern.

She looked up at his enquiry, noticing everyone was looking at her. It made her feel a tad nervous, not to mention she should have snapped at them. Except she didn't. All their feelings were at a minimum, being drowned out by Jack's weirdness. And she found that odd. "Aye! I'm dandy." Jaime replied, moving off the desk and going over to the water tower, wondering what they would say when she told them about the Dimension Portal. It made her even more nervous.

Now that J.D was fully dressed, coat on, he walked into the main hub and immediately sensed something was wrong with Jaime. She was nervous and upset about something.

Before he could even ask, Jaime suddenly turned to him. "Dinnae say it, dinnae ye dare!" She uttered to him. "I'm fine, so gan and sit down."

Blinking in surprise, the Half-Time Lord nodded and sat down at a computer desk.

"So I take it you're going to tell us where these Dimension Portals are coming from?" Jack prompted.

"Aye, aye." Jaime muttered, pacing and wondering where she should even start. She took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair, messing it all up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" John asked her. He couldn't remember much of his time as a baby, except sensing the anger from somewhere. It must have been Jaime and he wondered how she'd been without him keeping her from trouble.

A click of fingers caught his attention and he grunted, eyes widening, when he felt the irritating prickle around his privates. Seconds later he yelled out in pain, falling from the desk and curling into a ball. Jack and Martha were there with the doctor in her asking if he was okay.

Jack knew what it was and looked over at Jaime. "Stop it, you're hurting him!" He told her.

Stopping what she was doing she glanced over at John, looked away and clapped her hands once. "I'm sorry," Jaime muttered. "But this ain't easy for me."

As she continued pacing Martha asked what happened and Jack explained about the electrokinetic shield. She blushed, stepping back from the Half-Time Lord. It seemed J.D was equally embarrassed because his face was red as he sat up, grimacing.

"I've figured it out," Jaime stated, still pacing. "With a wee bit of help from the Doctor." She felt a hint of confusion so she pulled out the little notepad and paper from her pocket. "He clued me in on a couple of things." She held up the pad and paper. "I've figured out who wrote this wee note for me tae look for Delta."

John frowned, noticing she was smiling.

"It was me! I wrote it! Gwen even provided the notepad for me tae dae so." A fresh wave of confusion swept through Jaime and Gwen stood up, joining the others.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "What did I do?"

"It's a Paradox." John spoke up in realisation, slowly getting back to his feet. "She hasn't written it yet."

But Gwen looked even more confused. "But she's got it right there!" She said.

The Half-Time Lord shook his head. "That's how a paradox works. It has to end before it begins."

"Like Sally Sparrow and the Weeping Angels?" Martha spoke up and John nodded.

Glancing at Martha, the Welshwoman remembered her talking about this story to the rest of them on one stormy night in the Hub. It was one of those nights when they had been talking about the Doctor and comparing adventures. "And I became part of it." Gwen realised, looking over at the younger female when she chuckled.

"Funny how things work out!" Jaime said.

"But this still doesn't explain the Dimension Portals," Jack spoke up. "And who's Delta? And is she hot?" He heard Ianto clearing his throat.

"As far as we know she's a companion of the Doctor in a parallel universe," J.D spoke up. "She could apparently fly the TARDIS and somehow turned up in our universe."

Mickey was listening to the conversation and he knew something wasn't right. "But the walls of the universe are supposed to be closed off." He said.

"Not only that, but a companion can fly the TARDIS?" Jack asked.

John nodded at Mickey. "And yet she can somehow find her way into various universes via the TARDIS."

A pacing Jaime answered Jack's question. "It's no' unheard of. Adric helped me fly the TARDIS all the time!"

Hearing this, John turned to Jaime with wide eyes. "Say that again?" He said and Jaime sighed in annoyance.

"I said Adric helped the Doctor fly the TARDIS all the time." She repeated. In her mind's eye she could see the episodes she watched that involved Adric at the control panel.

"No, no," J.D argued, stepping a bit closer to Jaime. "You said 'me', not 'the Doctor'. I clearly heard you say it." And he wondered why she did say it like that, as if she was the Doctor.

Meanwhile the silence in the hub was deafening and was only interrupted by the screeching of Myfanwy.

As for Jaime, she glared at John for interrupting her before continuing. "Like I said, Adric sometimes helped in the TARDIS, but he was smart, brainy. This is Delta, she's different. She's human...or was human. Somethin' happened tae her in her universe tae change tha'." Now Jaime turned to Jack. "And no, I dinnae think ye could handle her. She's fire and ice, literally."

The immortal narrowed his eyes at the description. "So she was human and now she's not? What is she now?"

Jaime tested the Timeline and found she could tell them. There was also a chance they would find out later. "She's a Time Lady," she answered. "Well, a Time Lady/Human Hybrid with her own TARDIS." Feeling waves of confusion she continued. "In her Universe Gallifrey exists, probably because the Doctor's incarnations saved it." She was sure that's what happened in this universe as well, only she still couldn't remember. And when she looked over at John he was rubbing the back of his neck with a confused frown, probably trying to figure out something.

"Wow!" Martha exclaimed, awestruck.

John nodded. "We first met her on this universe's Planet Fiction," he spoke up. "She was travelling with the parallel Tenth incarnation of the Doctor and a version of Jack."

This Jack look surprised. "Really? Why would I leave Torchwood to travel with the Doctor again?" He asked.

"Probably 'cause his Torchwood blew up." Jaime surmised. "Anyway, her Second incarnation saved me from some spiders on Metabelis 3..." She heard Mickey snort in amusement. "They were huge and poisonous. Big as dogs. No' tae mention gaining telepathic abilities." She pointed at J.D. "He should know, he's been to Metabelis before."

The Half-Time Lord looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck again. But then he looked over at Jaime with a worried expression. What she'd said earlier was still playing on his mind. It was odd and it couldn't have been a slip of the tongue. And they still hadn't worked out where the Dimension Portals came from.

"We still don't know anything about the Dimension Portals." Jack prompted, taking J.D's words right out of his mouth.

Jaime sighed. There was nothing else she could say to delay what they really needed to know. She stopped pacing and looked at everyone in the hub. "The Dimension Portals...they came from me."

There was silence in the room with various bouts of disbelief and confusion. The silence was enough to make Jaime even more nervous than she should be. 'Say somethin'!' She thought out, noticing everyone else in the hub jump in surprise or look around with frightened wide eyes.

"I don't understand," Mickey spoke up. "How did it come from you?"

A grunt of annoyance came from Jaime and she rolled her eyes. "Are ye forgettin' I'm no' jus' part Time Lord? I'm an Omni-Psychic, a Psionic Manipulator. I could alter the whole Cosmo's if I wanted tae."

Jack looked shocked at her admittance and J.D's eyes were wide as he shook his head.

"I have the ability tae Time Travel without a TARDIS, so it's obvious I have the ability tae open Dimension Portals."

Once J.D had gotten over his shock of her admitting to the Portals, he took a couple of steps towards the teenager. "Jaime, love..." He saw her look at him out of surprise and sensed her adoration for him. "...What makes you think these Dimension Portals came from you?" He asked.

She made a pissed off sounding noise. "I told ye already. The Doctor clued me in on a couple of things." Jaime replied.

"Why would he even do that?" Jack asked her.

"Maybe because I helped him with somethin' in the future, and..."

"In turn he helped you understand what you needed to know. Despite what trouble the Portals might cause." J.D finished for Jaime.

She grinned at this, ignoring the last part of his comment. "No' jus' wha' I needed tae know, wha' I can dae." She held up her Sonic Screwdriver with a grin. "I can use this tae open a Portal." Then she frowned. "But 'cause I dae tha', lots of echo Portals have popped up across the universe."

Sensing Jaime's guilt, John stepped closer and put his arm around her shoulders. "Then don't do it," he told her, only to be roughly pushed away from her, the teenager glaring at him.

"I have tae though. I have tae get back tae my universe..."

"And then what?" You're going to stay once you get back there?" John argued back, sounding hurt that she wanted to go back.

Jaime snorted. "Wha'? Why would I want tae stay there? This universe is my universe now, with you." She held his hand and felt confusion wash off him. "My mum was in as much danger as I was. I have tae get back there and bring her back here!"

"Oh!" J.D uttered in realisation. She was always worried about her mother since falling into this universe." "I get it." The Half-Time Lord grinned when he also realised she thought of this universe as her home universe and wanted to spend it with him.

Jaime smiled back, thankful he understood, sensing and feeling his adoration.

"That's great, that's really great." Jack interrupted the couple. "But I see a big stinking problem." They looked over at the immortal. "If you can open Portals with a Sonic Screwdriver, wouldn't someone likely steal it for their own purposes?"

Smiling, Jaime shook her head. "It's a good thing both our Sonics have Isomorphic Controls." She said.

Hearing this, Jack backed off a little. "Like the Master." He mumbled. As soon as the other Time Lord's name was mentioned Ianto was at Jack's side, an expression of worry appearing on his face.

"What are Isomorphic Controls?" Mickey questioned. He was surprised when it was Martha who answered him.

"It's where their DNA is keyed to the Screwdrivers so only they can use them. If anybody else try to use them they won't work. The Master did it with his own Laser Screwdriver."

Mickey nodded, understanding her. But something didn't make sense. "But how can you use a Sonic Screwdriver to open a Portal into another Dimension?" He asked out of curiosity.

Jaime grinned, liking that he was asking the right questions. "It was a power transfer," she answered. "It was a part of me, but usin' Cyberkinesis I was able tae put it in the Sonic." Now she looked over at John. "The only reason I could feel all the other Portals was 'cause tha' ability was still a part of me at the time."

J.D nodded his head. It did kind of make sense.

Shifting nervously on her feel, Jaime turned her attention to Jack. "I need somewhere quiet tae open a Portal. Somewhere in the hub where it won't cause a disturbance."

Everyone in the hub was thinking, then Martha came up with an idea, suggesting the medical examiners area. Both Jaime and J.D thought this was a good idea, only before they could go down that way, Jaime suggested they turn off the alarm of the Rift Modulator.

Jack didn't get a chance to argue this because Jaime continued. "When I open it, it's gannin' tae set off the rift alarm and then the whole hub's gannin' tae go intae lockdown, d'ye 'ken?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, I ken." He replied.

While he went to turn off the alarm, the others headed over to the autopsy area. Ianto, Gwen, Mickey and Martha watched as Jaime and John walked down the steps.

The teenager looked around as she took a couple of steps away from John. "I'll try my best tae keep it stable so it doesnae suck everythin' away."

Jack soon joined them and told her he'd turned off the alarm. But it also meant they'd miss things outside the hub as well.

With a nervous smile Jaime set the Sonic to the Safe Scan setting and pointed it towards the far wall, pressing the button. The Screwdriver emitted a high pitched warble and a huge swirling Vortex-like hole appeared. Everyone breathed out in awe.

Seconds later Jaime's Sonic beeped twice.

"What does that mean?" J.D asked, frowning.

"Apparently it means wha'ever is on the other side of tha' Portal is safe...somewhat safe." John narrowed his eyes at her. Jaime grinned sheepishly. "One beep is safe, two is questionable, three beeps is dangerous." Now worry and fear was washing off him. "Och, c'mon! Any Universe could be dangerous, fictional, real or even fan created lies beyond tha' Vortex!"

She looked at the Portal and took a deep breath.

Suddenly John took a hold of her hand making Jaime look over at him. "You're not going without me." He said, sounding very determined.

Jaime grinned at this. "As if I wanted tae dae this alone," she replied, putting her Sonic back in her pocket. "I cannae dae this without ye."

He smiled at her reply. "You ready then?"

She nodded, only for Gwen to speak up, something playing on her mind. "What? You're going now? But you've only just recovered from being pepper sprayed in the face."

Everyone looked at Gwen in surprise, while John stared at the teenager. "What did you do?" He asked.

But she shook her head. "Now is no' the time. I'll tell ye later...maybe."

John sighed. "You better." She grimaced, annoyed that Gwen had dumped her in it.

"Oh, hold on." Jaime waved her hand and they both felt something attach to their wrists.

"What was that?" J.D asked, trying to shake off whatever was there.

"We're Telekinetically tethered together," she replied. "Cannae have ye get separated from me, can I!"

The Half-Time Lord chuckled at this. "I suppose not. Good point." He said. "Now, are you really ready this time?"

Jaime nodded.

"Good luck!" Jack called down to the two Time Travellers.

"Thanks Jack." J.D replied back. "Right then..." He narrowed his eyes at the Portal.

*Run* he heard Jaime say in his mind, making him grin.

They ran at the portal with twin cries of "allons-y" and "fan-dabby-dozy", jumping into it and disappearing, the Portal making a strange noise before quietening down.


	40. Dimension Hopping - Part One

All universes and character's that appear in this chapter belong to the people who created them.

The idea of an American Doctor came from the Youtube video 'Celebrating 50 Years of American Doctor Who'.

Also, i really hate putting chapters in parts, but theres so many places our Dimension jumping Duo could end up. this 'Dimension Hopping' could be in two or three parts, but im really hoping its two.

* * *

At first they tumbled uncontrollably through the Dimension Vortex, screaming away, flailing around until Jaime managed to get herself back under control. John was a little way ahead of her and even though they were tethered together he was rapidly getting further and further ahead. With a grunt, Jaime's flight kicked in and she flew closer to him as he flailed around. Within seconds she caught J.D, by putting her arms around his upper body, feeling him stiffen in fright.

"Relax, it's jus' me!" Jaime shouted over the Dimension Winds.

John relaxed in her grip but noticed they were speeding through the Vortex. "What's going on?" He shouted. "How come we're going so fast?"

Jaime grinned at the question. "We're flyin' right now!" She shouted back in reply.

"Oh, you're doing your Superman thing are you? I suppose that makes me Lois Lane?" Was his answer and it would have made Jaime giggle if she hadn't been in the middle of navigating them through the Vortex.

"Hold on!" She leaned to the left and they barely skimmed the D-Vortex wall. "Almost!" Jaime muttered, feeling J.D's fear wash off him suddenly. The Half-Time Lord had his eyes closed, the dark coloured Dimension Vortex whizzing by him. "Relax!" She told John again. "It'll be okay."

"I can't help it, we're not supposed to travel through a Vortex like this," he shouted back and then let out a little yelp when Jaime leaned to the right. "How much longer?" He cried out. "We could be here forever!"

Narrowing her eyes Jaime stared ahead and tried not to let his fears worry her. Up ahead she saw the darkness of the Dimension Vortex brighten into the Time Travel Vortex. They were almost in a different Universe.

"Hold on, hold on!" Jaime adjusted her grip on John, closed her eyes and stretched her mind out to find the nearest TARDIS. "Come on, come on..." She muttered.

John opened an eye and saw where they were headed. "It's the Time Vortex!" He shouted, realising they were in another Dimension, a whole Universe away from their own.

Jaime grunted in reply and perked up when she felt a faint connection to a TARDIS. "I've got one!" She shouted, connecting to the TARDIS seconds later. "Gannin' tae teleport...NOW!"

They braced themselves as Jaime teleported herself and John out of the Vortex. They both landed harshly on the floor of the TARDIS, their breath's being knocked out of them. "Oh, blimey!" J.D laughed. "Vortex travel, never good." He sat up and put his hands on his head, groaning. "My head!" The sudden loss of both TARDIS' from his mind hurt so much, like a headache gone bad.

Jaime grunted as she too sat up. She had to agree with J.D, flying through any sort of Vortex was dodgy at the best of times. But at least they were being protected by her outer shields. "Could've been worse!" She muttered in reply, wincing as she rubbed the side of her head. She too had a headache but it wasn't nearly as bad as John's.

With another groan Jaime gained her feet and looked around at their surroundings. They were in a TARDIS that had the Coral themed desktop, but it's lighting was all dark and intimidating. "Wha's wrong with her?" She asked, even sounding like she was intimidated. The connection with this TARDIS still felt faint, yet she could feel the Time Machine's curiosity. Not getting an answer from J.D, Jaime turned to him and saw that he was still sitting on the floor with his hands on his head, whining. She could feel his pain washing off him and she guessed why he was hurting so much. "Uh-oh!" This was potentially catastrophic since he'd been connected to his TARDIS ever since he stole it. "I've got ye!" Rushing over to J.D she pulled his hands away from his head, seeing his eyes watering with the pain. "I should have done this before we left." Jaime put her fingers on his temples and, just as he taught her, carefully entered his mind, quickly doing what she needed to do.

John felt the pain lessen until it actually disappeared. He sighed and looked at Jaime with wide eyes as she sat back. "What did you do?" He asked her. The teenager smiled. "I'm actin' as a surrogate TARDIS. I'm connected tae a part of yer mind where ye should be connected tae the TARDIS." He stared at her in awe and Jaime could feel his adoration for her.

"Jaime! That is amazing. More than amazing. It's Wizard!"

Still smiling, Jaime helped J.D to his feet. "Now maybe ye can tell me wha's wrong with the TARDIS." She said.

Looking around the console room the Half-Time Lord also noticed the darkened lighting while concentrating on the Surrogate connection. He could feel her curiosity and intimidation, plus other emotions much sharper than their normal connection. She was aroused and he could feel himself getting hard, the electrokinetic shield mildly tickling. He shifted uncomfortably. "She's been powered down." John answered, doing his best to ignore the sensation and spotting something on the floor.

Jaime had also spotted something by the left side of the control panel, and the fact that parts of the control panel was damaged in some way. There was a set of ladders just lying against the railing. And she had to wonder why the Doctor would leave a set of ladders just laying about like that?

Reaching out, Jaime grabbed one of the lower rungs of the ladder. What she didn't expect was for a bunch of images to flood her mind showing her what happened to the occupant of this TARDIS. Jaime yelped and let go of the ladder as if it had burnt her, stepping back quickly.

"What the hell was that?" John asked, looking as if he'd seen a ghost when in fact he'd just seen what Jaime saw.

"It was the ladder," Jaime replied, taking another step way from it.

"His leg isn't supposed to bend that way!" John squeaked, disturbed by the after-images left in his head and looked down at the object he'd dropped. It was a cream coloured converse but it had been cut up. "I suppose that makes sense now." He mumbled.

Shaking her head of the images she looked over at John who was peering at the torn up Converse on the floor. "Someone must have come in and helped him," she told him, not wanting to touch the piece of footwear for fear of seeing or feeling something different.

"What the hell was he doing up a ladder like that?" John questioned but it seemed Jaime didn't even want to know.

She was looking up at the low lighted Time Rotor. "Will he be alright?" She asked the TARDIS.

The Half-Time Lord frowned as he watched Jaime nod as she got a reply from the Time-ship. He realised he couldn't hear anything and asked Jaime what the TARDIS was saying.

"Och, sorry." She mumbled. "She says he'll recover but it'll be long." The next question Jaime asked was: "Does this Doctor or any of his incarnations know a girl called Delta...Sasco. Ginger hair, green eyes, a fiery temperament..." The answer she was given, and in turn John as well via Jaime, was not promising. The TARDIS didn't know anyone called Delta, past, present or future. Then the TARDIS asked who they were because the Old Girl recognised the Doctor she was seeing right now was not her Doctor. "Oh, aye. My name is The Omni," Jaime answered and took a hold of John's hand. "And this is The Doctor...err...the Metacrisis Doctor."

"Jaime!" J.D groaned. He really hated it being mentioned.

Jaime looked at him. "Alright, I know ye dinnae like bein' introduced tha' way but she was curious 'bout ye."

"Okay, okay..." John held up his hands in defence. "Seems she's asking something." He could feel it, yet couldn't hear it.

"Aye," The Omni looked back at the Rotor. "She's wonderin' why yer no' in Pete's World." A small chuckle came from John. "Nae, he's no' the Metacrisis this Doctor left in Pete's World. He's from a different Dimension. But if Delta ain't here then we'll be on our way." As she took her Screwdriver out she heard the TARDIS wish them luck on their journey and told them she wouldn't tell her Doctor what happened. "Thanks." Jaime replied, pointing the Screwdriver down, looking at John. "Ready?" He nodded so she pressed the button.

The hole appeared beneath them, the Sonic beeped once and the couple fell into the Vortex with cries of surprise.

* * *

Once again they were falling uncontrollably through the Dimension Vortex, screaming. But Jaime managed to twist and close the Portal in the TARDIS with her Sonic. After that, she turned herself the right way and went for a free-fall towards John who was out of control again. "For the love of sanity, control yerself!" Jaime shouted, free-falling towards him.

With his coat flapping behind him he heard Jaime tell him what to do and so he tried his best to control his falling. Only he ended up upside down.

"Huh, good enough!" Jaime uttered and reached out for his outstretched hand, catching him and slowing him down.

"Please, don't do that again!" The Half-Time Lord cried out, face pale. He could sense and feel an inquiring confusion wash off her. That was new, it never felt like that before! John shook his head of the thought. "I meant pointing your Sonic straight at the floor. Don't do it again."

Jaime grinned. "Alright!" She agreed.

Within seconds they'd righted themselves and with the aid of Jaime's flight they were flying, even though it was Jaime who was doing the proper flying. They were speeding through the darkened Vortex and Jaime giggled, watching John's reaction to flying as she held his hand. However, they would be going faster if he didn't have his right arm stretched out. She had her left arm down by her side.

"Havin' fun?" She asked, negotiating them through a left turn.

He wobbled and laughed again. "Oh, yes. This is brilliant, Wizard even! I can't believe I'm doing this. Ha!"

"Aye, we'd be gannin' a wee bit faster if ye put yer arm down. Ye're no' a bloody plane!"

"Oh..." Well and truly told off, John put his arm to his side, feeling their flight speed up a little.

The D-Vortex was a dark and lonely place and he couldn't see much around his surroundings, but John felt Jaime pull to the right and it made him wonder if her eyesight was better than his. He looked over at Jaime, hearing her thoughts. He didn't want to listen to them but he realised it was probably because she was acting as a TARDIS.

"Why were you pepper-sprayed?" John asked.

His question almost startled Jaime so much she nearly lost concentration. "Huh?" She grunted, barely glancing at him.

"Why were you pepper-sprayed?" John repeated a little louder. "And who did it?"

Jaime grimaced. What a time to ask a question like that. "It was the police." She answered back, still grimacing and not looking at him.

"What?" John exclaimed. "What did you do to anger the police?"

Jaime sighed at this. Why did it have to be her fault? "'Cause I had tae drive us back tae Torchwood and all the other cars wouldnae even get out of the way!" She said. The expression on John's face showed he was completely dumbstruck by her actions. Jaime tried her best to ignore the feelings washing off him.

"Are you telling me you actually crashed into cars? You don't even know how to drive!" His voice had gone all squeaky.

This time Jaime winced as she felt her anger sparking up. Why was he so insistent that she was the one at fault. "I got a quick lesson," Jaime looked at the Half-Time Lord for a few seconds. "And I didnae crash intae them," she growled threateningly and his eyes widened. "I told ye, they wouldnae even git out of my way."

"Alright, fine. You didn't crash into them...blimey."

Because of the TARDIS-like connection he had with her, he couldn't just sense her anger, he could feel it, like it was a part of him, swirling around in his mind. And all her thoughts were about him annoying her. For some reason she believed everyone else was in the wrong.

"And then, for some stupid reason, the police followed me tae the Plass and tried tae arrest me." Jaime continued, staring straight ahead.

"Is that how you were pepper-sprayed?" J.D asked her and she nodded.

"One of 'em tried tae arrest me but I didnae know who it was so I attacked him. Then another one pepper-sprayed me." She grimaced at the thought and John could feel the after effects of the pepper-spray. His eyes watered as they stung and his face and throat burned. He groaned in pain only for it to disappear seconds later. Shaking his head he realised this was going to be a really rough ride for the both of them. A potentially volatile TARDIS was not very good for the Time Lord who was connected to it.

"How did you recover so fast?" J.D inquired.

"The Doctor had this medicated goats milk from the future," Jaime replied. "Worked really quick too!"

She frowned at something and John felt her curiosity. Looking ahead he saw that the D-Vortex was brightening up. They were about to cross into the TT-Vortex.

"Get over here!" Jaime called and the Half-Time Lord yelped in surprise when she pulled him close, putting her arm around his upper body. Closing her eyes, Jaime concentrated on finding a TARDIS when they passed through Vortexes. And, to his surprise, John could feel her stretching her mind out to find a connection. But less than a minute later a bout of fear shot through him.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"I cannae find a TARDIS." Was Jaime's reply as the travel through the TT-Vortex got rough. She held John tight. "Hold on tight. This ain't gonna be pretty."

Their fears swirled around each other as they zoomed through the Vortex.

* * *

In a quiet alley somewhere on a hot sunny day a Vortex opened up on the side of a wall and spat out its two occupants. They groaned in pain when they hit the ground, then seconds later the Vortex closed on its own.

"Ohh, blimey!" John groaned, remaining laid out on the ground for the moment, Jaime next to him. She was taking in big breaths after once again having her breath knocked out of her. "You okay?" Asked John, slowly sitting up, followed by checking himself out for possible serious injuries. Thankfully he had none.

"Aye!" Jaime muttered a reply and also sat up. The jolt from hitting the ground made her fully aware of her surroundings, her senses on full alert.

"Nothing broken?" Was John's next question.

"Nae!" She muttered and quickly stood up, looking up and down the alley before turning to John and pulling him to his feet.

"That's good, brilliant even..." The Half-Time Lord spoke and could feel he was on edge, yet it wasn't his feelings. "Maybe next time you can land us safely instead of a hard landing." She didn't answer him but he could hear her thinking about it. "Anyway, where are we?" John asked now.

Jaime looked at him with a smirk. "I dinnae know, but it's currently a Friday on November 22nd 1963."

He nodded his head. "I knew that." He said, not mentioning he didn't know what the day or date was. Which was odd because his Time Sense had been working fine since connecting with their TARDIS. But now that he knew the day, something worried him and he hoped they weren't in a certain City in America. He didn't think she could handle something like that. John noticed she was giving him an inquiring look. "Come on," he took her hand. "Allons-y!" The Time Travelling Duo exited the alley into a street, a very busy street with people all walking the same way as if to get somewhere.

The Omni grunted when she could feel everyone's excited emotions and thoughts, quickly pulling up her shields.

For a fleeting moment John had felt the same thing until it disappeared. He glanced over at Jaime who had a concentrated frown on her face. Her thoughts were on a certain President of the United States. It was now obvious where they were and what was happening.

"Excuse me!" He heard Jaime speak and he watched her stop two young women on the street. "This is probably strange for ye, but where are we?"

The two young women giggled at Jaime's question. "Did you take a wrong turning?" One of them asked, commenting about Jaime's accent.

"Look at that, she thinks she's a boy!" The other said, commenting on Jaime's Capri's, denim jacket and long sleeved t-shirt.

Suddenly J.D felt a spark of anger about their attitudes and had the urge to Mind Control them for their trouble... No! No... He shook his head. This wasn't him, this was Jaime's thoughts. "Just answer her question." John barked out before Jaime could do anything and scaring the young women in the process. He felt their fear wash off them.

"You're in Dallas, Texas, America." One of the women answered Jaime.

"And wha's goin' on?" She asked next. "Where's everyone goin'?"

The two women looked at each other before turning back to Jaime. "Are you for real?" The other woman answered. "President Kennedy is in town!" Then her friend pulled her away and they were running up the street.

Meanwhile John was checking on Jaime, looking out for her reaction. Her eyes were wide and he could feel a swirl of emotions from her. He wondered if he should ask if she was okay, but she had apparently gotten tired of hearing those words. And he'd already, painfully, learned his lesson. "Do you think you'll be fine?" J.D asked instead. "It was quick and swift. Happened so fast no-one knew what happened. I should know, I've been here before." He didn't think he needed to worry about meeting himself...the Doctor...in this universe at all.

"Aye." Jaime finally muttered and he caught her thinking about someone called Clive...who was apparently Doctor obsessed. Well, that was worrying in a way. He'd have to ask her about him sometime. "But tha' doesnae make it any easier. It will always hurt tae feel a life end."

Wincing at this admission J.D realised she had never spoken to him about this before. "Come here." He said and was about to hug her out of comfort when somebody barged into them, knocking Jaime to the ground. "Oi, careful sunshine!" John cried out, barely looking at the person who had smashed into them.

"Sorry, sorry." The man said and carried on running, pulling a blonde woman with a hideous scar on the side of her face with him.

"Are...how are you?" The Half-Time Lord asked Jaime once she was back on her feet.

"Fine, dandy, aye..." She replied, though she appeared distracted. Her thoughts were about somebody who might be a time traveller.

'Wait! What?' Eyes wide John looked at Jaime with sudden urgency. "What's that about a time traveller?" He asked.

Jaime turned to him with a look of surprise but didn't seem offended John knew what she was thinking. "Tha' man who jus' barged intae us, I think he's a time traveller."

John narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think so?" He asked.

"Cause..." Jaime looked around before lowering her voice. "...he was thinkin' 'bout stoppin' the President from bein' assassinated."

John gasped, shock washing off him. "No! He can't. Kennedy's assassination is a fixed point in time, in all Dimensions it seems." Worry washed off him.

"Where did he gan then?" Jaime questioned. "Cause we gotta stop him from stoppin' the fella from killin' the President."

The fella? She apparently didn't know Oswald's name, only the basics. Of course, she could easily consult the Time Lord part of her mind for that. "He's going to the Book Depository on Dealey Plaza." John told her but Jaime stared at him blankly. She didn't know where that was either. "Follow me!" John told Jaime and he pulled her through the crowd towards the scene of the impending assassination.

* * *

As they ran through the thickening crowds Jaime began to learn about the assassination of JFK with a little help of the Time Lord part of her mind. She actually requested the info so she could know what to do and where to go. They were also quickly running out of time and the thickening crowds weren't making it any easier for them. "Cannae we jus' teleport tae Dealey Plaza?" Jaime asked.

John looked over at her, her thoughts on Oswald. Clearly she had been given another one of her 'quick lessons'. "No," he told her, pushing past people. "If we randomly appear and disappear in front of people they'll get suspicious. And on a day like this it's not a good idea."

Jaime sighed and somewhat agreed with John. They still had trouble getting through the crowd as they pushed past people, but as they neared Dealey Plaza and the Book Depository the crowd thickened even more.

The Half-Time Lord swore, sounding annoyed. "Jaime, a little help here!" He said and she frowned at him. "Tell them to get out of the way!" She realised what he meant and it actually surprised her. "Yes, I'm giving you permission to Mind Control them."

Jaime grinned, turning her attention back to the crowd. "Get out of our way!" Jaime ordered the crowd, her voice echoing.

Amazed, John watched the sea of people part to let them through. "Nicely done!" J.D said and they continued running. Ahead of them they could see the red bricked building of the Depository and the crowd was getting louder.

Something told her they were out of time and she knew they had to teleport into the building. But before she could do that Jaime halted in her steps so suddenly that John's grip left her hand momentarily. He stopped seconds after Jaime did. She was hit by a vision. Oswald was interrupted by the time traveller and the blonde woman when they stormed into the room.

Seconds later a shot rang out and Jaime cried out, putting her hands on her head, while John grunted painfully when they felt the Fixed Point completely snap in half. They felt the Timeline change as people around them ran for cover. "Oh no, oh god no, oh Rassilon...No!" Jaime cried out and the Half-Time Lord could see what she was seeing.

Kennedy carried on living, he made wrong decisions. First came the Cold War followed by Nuclear War and the Kennedy Camps, the apocalypse,... He realised this was completely different to what Time Lord's saw. He could see what Jaime was seeing, could feel her fear and pain. A short time later he even felt two faint sharp pains as if something had been ripped off him. He shuddered slightly.

"Two have been replaced." John heard Jaime speak up and he turned to her, noticing she was staring off into space. He now had a whole new perspective of what it was like to be Jaime. The visions of the near and far future, the emotions of everybody, the feeling of a broken fixed point and the painful feeling of somebody dying. This was Jaime's life. The teenager turned to him, a stricken look on her face. "We ran out of time!" She cried. "And now the whole world is in danger, I can feel it."

"I know," J.D spoke up. He could feel it too, feel her bad feelings. "Come here!" He pulled her towards him and gathered her into a protective hug. From where he stood, John could see the red bricked building and a group of police officer's storming in through the front entrance. It was clear that Oswald was no longer living, along with one other, he didn't know who. But they now had someone else to deal with. "What do you want to do?" He asked. "About the other time traveller I mean!"

Jaime pulled away from him, her dark eyes looking very determined and even darker than normal. "We have tae visit him." She replied.

* * *

The Dynamic Duo stood across the road from the Dallas police station where the time traveller had been taken. They could see that it was very busy. It was even more so annoying when they let the media into the building. Turning to Jaime, John could hear her thinking the same thing. "Do you still want to do this?" He asked.

Letting out a sigh, Jaime nodded. "Aye!" She replied. "And since ye let me use my ability, ye can use yers."

J.D looked confused. "My ability? I don't..."

"I meant yer Psychic Paper." She told him and John grinned. "Wizard!" He uttered and they crossed the road, dodging cars and pushing past people once again.

Once in the police station John pulled his Psychic Paper out and turned his attention to the cop currently at the desk. "Hello," he spoke up to catch the attention of the Officer, showing him the Psychic Paper. "We'd like to speak to the prisoner, please." J.D requested.

The cop stared at the paper that said 'James McCrimmon and Assistant. Omni Lawyers', then glanced at the duo. "Oh, yeah? And who are you?" The desk officer asked, sneering at them.

"We're lawyers," Jaime spoke up. "And we'd like tae see the prisoner ye brought in."

John grimaced, knowing it was not a good idea for women to speak out of turn in the early 60's.

"We?" The Officer scowled at Jaime. "I thought you were his assistant?"

Jaime didn't miss a beat. "I am, but I'm trainin' tae be a lawyer." She continued, ignoring John shaking his head.

The Officer chuckled but it wasn't a nice laugh. "Being a lawyer is a man's job. And here you are wearing men's clothes. I don't know what you get away with where you come from, but it won't work here. Get back to your kitchen where you belong."

John felt a spark of anger and before he could stop her, Jaime said; "Is tha' so? Well why don't you go fuck yourself!" Her voice echoed.

The Officer blinked, stepped back from his desk, took his gun from his holster and dropped his britches.

A gasp escaped J.D's mouth and he grimaced as the cop's colleagues let out cries of disgust. "Oh, that...that is just nasty!" The Half-Time Lord exclaimed and looked at Jaime. "Did you have to do that?" She just scowled and turned away with John following her.

The Officer frigging himself with his own gun proved to be a handy distraction. However, once they reached the corridor with the interview rooms, they found the way blocked by the Media, their lights bright and bulbs flashing.

John groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "This is no good!" He said, frowning.

Jaime shook her head. "Leave this tae me." She said and stepped forward. "All the media. Stop what you're doing and leave the building." She ordered, her voice echoing.

Once again astonished, J.D watched as all the media turned as one and quietly filed out of the corridor. "Wow!" He uttered. Of course, he had seen a mass Mind Control walk away before. That time in London in the year 2018. But it still surprised him.

"This way." Jaime interrupted his thoughts, approached a door. He couldn't see into the room because the blinds had been closed. Taking hold of the handle she opened the door and the duo walked in. The interview room currently held two people. Sat at the table was the time traveller and leaning against a two way mirror was a plain clothes Officer.

He was actually FBI and he was startled by the two strangers entering the room. "What the hell?" He exclaimed and pulled his gun from his holster.

"Leave the room," the female spoke. "And don't let anyone in for at least ten minutes. If anyone asks, then tell them the prisoner is with his lawyers." He blinked as his mind turned fuzzy. Then he turned away and exited the interview room.

Now that they had some privacy, Jaime sat down opposite the other, surprised, time traveller, staring at him, while J.D sat beside her.

It was quiet in the room and the time traveller was beginning to get nervous with the way the dark haired female kept staring at him. "Who are you?" The time traveller asked. "I didn't ask for any lawyers." The girl continued staring at him and the male, with his tousled spiky brown hair, raised a brow. His brown eyes looked oddly old, yet he looked to be in his thirties. Then it dawned on him. They didn't look like they came from the sixties. Especially the girl. She was wearing Capri's of all things! "What do you want?" He now asked, sounding scared. The spiky haired man smirked, glanced at the silent girl and sat forward, hands clasped together on the table.

For a moment J.D stayed silent, feeling his fear via Jaime. Then he spoke. "I'm the Doctor and this is The Omni," he said, giving another glance at Jaime and feeling the man's confusion. "And you are?..." He requested of the man.

"Amberson, Jake Amberson." Jake answered and the Half-Time Lord felt a small shudder run down his body. The man was lying and Jaime's thoughts echoed this. "Who are you?" Jake asked again. "Because you're not from around here!"

J.D waved him off. "One thing at a time Jake. I can call you Jake can't I?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Great. Did you know that certain events throughout history are in Flux or Fixed?" Jake didn't answer him. "Take World War Two. That whole war was a fixed point in time. It had to happen, unfortunately. Then there's the sinking of the Titanic. It's a Flux Point in time, meaning it could have gone either way."

Jake sighed and shifted in his seat. "What are you getting at?" He asked, not understanding what John was telling him.

The Doctor glared at Jake coldly. "The assassination of John F Kennedy was a Fixed Point in time. You've no idea what you've done."

Anger washed off Jake. "Who the hell are you to sit there and judge me?" His voice was raised. "I did what needed doing. I stopped Lee Harvey Oswald from assassinating President Kennedy."

John chuckled without humour. "Oh, Jakey-boy, you poor deluded human. You can't see what we see."

His eyes wide, Jake looked from Jaime to John. The strange man had said human, implying he wasn't like him. Did that mean they were aliens? Real actual aliens sat opposite him? "Are you aliens?" Jake asked apprehensively.

"Time Lord." The Doctor corrected him.

"Time Lord?" It was an odd name for an alien. And weren't they supposed to be green? "If you're aliens, then why do you look human?"

"Why do you look Time Lord!" The Doctor answered back with the usual reply. "We came first. But this isn't about me, it's a about you. A Fixed Point in time has been broken."

"So? I don't get what's so bad about that!" Jake answered back, making John sigh.

"Of course you wouldn't. A fixed point in time should never, ever be broken. And now this world is going to suffer the consequences. All thanks to you. I'm surprised the Reapers didn't put in an appearance."

He felt Jake's apprehension. "Reapers?" Jake whispered, thinking of something different.

"The laws of time are there for a reason," John continued. "How did you end up in 1963 in the first place?"

Feeling suspicious as well as apprehensive now, Jake narrowed his eyes at the man known as The Doctor. What was he supposed to tell him? That he got here through the use of a Time Portal?

"A Time Machine." Jake answered and John felt that faint shudder from Jaime again.

"Oh, really? A time machine? What kind of time machine?" He queried. "We use a TARDIS. That's Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

Confusion continued to wash off Jake. He had no idea what the man was going on about now. A tarwhat?

"And where did you leave your time machine?" The Doctor asked him with a raised brow.

Jake was so surprised by the question he ended up stumbling over his words. This man, the Doctor, was waiting for an answer. Only he couldn't give him one. And then the female finally spoke up, chilling him to the core.

"He's lyin'", Jaime spoke up, with John looking between her and Jake. "His name is Jake Epping and he's from Maine, from the year 2016. He got here in 1960 and has been livin' in the past for three years."

"How the hell do you know that?" A wide-eyed and very frightened Jake hissed, scooting his chair back. He could see the Doctor smirking but the girl's intense stare was giving him chills.

"Is he now? Anything else?" J.D teased.

A hint of a smile appeared on Jaime's face though Jake just found it creepy. "There is nae time machine. He got here via a Time Portal in a Diner in Maine. It resets and only two minutes will have have taken place."

A tsunami of fear washed off Jake. "H...how are y...you doing that?" He asked, stumbling over his words.

"A Time Portal? In a Diner?" The Doctor was surprised. "You're kidding me!" He actually laughed at the ridiculousness of it. A Time Portal in a Diner!

"What the hell is going on here?" Jake was freaking out. "Hey...help...HELP!" He shouted, trying to get out of his chair and get attention from outside.

"Shut up!" Jaime hissed angrily, voice echoing and Jake found himself shutting up. "Ye might want tae listen carefully." Jake stared, unable to speak. "I'm a Mind Reader and yer mind is like a complete open book. Back in 2016 ye're also a teacher and yer friend Al introduced ye tae the Portal before succumbin' tae his condition. Also it seems ye interfered in another Fixed Point involvin' a family murder and ye gambled for ye own gain." Jaime stood up and leaned over the table towards Jake and he could see her dark eyes were full of anger. "And tha' is somethin' ye should never dae!" The lights in the room flickered and the atmosphere turned very warm. The table top was beginning to peel.

"Okay, Omni," John reached out and placed his hand on her arm. "Calm down!"

She did so, but it took awhile. "And then, there's yer so-called girlfriend, Sadie." Jaime felt hurt wash off Jake as he remembered the woman he'd fallen in love with. "She was one of the replacement deaths." Jaime leaned even further towards Jake. "Ye've messed with Fixed Points, manipulated events, ye've manipulated with time travel and now ye're gonna suffer the consequences." Jaime stood up straight, still glaring at Jake. "We're done here." She said.

The Doctor stood up and Jake watched the two time travellers exit the room, leaving him all alone to think about what she just said.

* * *

2016, in the new timeline, somewhere in Maine, sat the ruins of what used to be a Diner. Its surroundings were just as sparse. Everywhere was grey, dusty and dead, a result of an apocalyptic war started by President John F Kennedy. A sudden wind kicked up, blowing the dust around and an Air Portal appeared not far from where the Diner used to be.

The Dynamic Duo of Jaime and J.D jumped out of it and almost went stumbling to the ground. John glanced around at his surroundings with a grim expression on his face while Jaime waved the Air-Portal shut. "Oh, look at this place!" He groaned. The whole situation was giving him bad feelings but that was from Jaime. Just being out in the middle of a fall-out war zone was dangerous. He turned to the teenager. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "This..." John once again looked around at his surroundings. "...is literally hell on Earth."

"Aye," Jaime replied and pulled out her Sonic. "He needs tae be taught a lesson." John watched her as she scanned a particular area of the ruined Diner. Soon the high pitch of the Sonic turned into a warble, Jaime stepping away from whatever was there. "It's here," Jaime told him. "But he ain't been back through yet."

He saw her tense up and he sensed, through Jaime, that the Portal was about to be used. It was odd that. Very odd. Just to be highly tuned to the world, feeling just about everything. Even stray Time Portals.

Jaime ran back to J.D and took his hand. "He's comin'." She said and he felt her turn something on.

"What was that?" He asked, looking at her.

"Perception filter." Jaime replied, looking back at J.D with a grin.

They watched as Jake Epping stumbled through the a time Portal. He looked around at his surroundings, puzzled, confusion washing off him. "What the hell?" He exclaimed. "What happened to the Diner?" Still confused, Jake went off to explore his surroundings and find out what was going on.

Once he was gone, Jaime went back over to the Portal. She didn't need to use her Sonic on it because she could sense it and connect to it. Holding her arm out towards the Portal she could feel it, and when she closed her eyes she could even see it. With deep concentration Jaime focused herself on the portal and turning it off. It took awhile, maybe up to half-an-hour, because the Portal hadn't been created by her. But she did manage to close it down. She let out a sigh of relief and opened her eyes when she heard buzzing.

John was Sonicing the now empty area of the destroyed Diner. She knew he didn't need to use his Sonic, he should have felt it go. "Just checking," J.D answered her thoughts. "It's a bit cold though, isn't it? To leave him stranded in an apocalyptic future."

Jaime snorted and shook her head. "He messed with time and now he has tae deal with the aftermath."

"Jaime, we mess with time all the time!" John answered back as he put his Sonic away. "How is that, in any way, different?"

"We know wha' we're daein'." Jaime argued back. "He's a human, he does not."

"So were you, human I mean."

Jaime frowned at J.D's answer. It was an odd thing to say...maybe. "I havnae been human since I was three years old." She replied.

The Half-Time Lord grimaced at her answer and he could hear her thoughts wondering how or why it happened. "Come here, don't think about it." J.D told her and pulled her into a hug. "So are we off now?" He enquired because this universe and Timeline was making his Time Senses feel all weird.

"Nae. He'll be comin' back." Jaime answered.

John sighed at her reply.

It soon began to rain so they took shelter on a porch of the nearest house. Then it began to get dark and at this point John was completely bored, sitting on the porch flooring with his eyes closed. Meanwhile Jaime kept an eye out for trouble. It's not that she was expecting it, it was mainly because she could feel some very malicious feelings over a ten mile wide area. And if she stretched out even further it only got worse. There didn't appear to be any other feelings, well...apart from something timid and another that felt scared. Very scared. Jaime smiled, knowing who that was. And as she concentrated on it she could feel it coming closer.

Five minutes later Jake ran past their hideout and Jaime hissed to John, catching his attention. The time travellers followed him and found that he'd fallen where the Portal should be, but he was also being attacked by several of the malicious people she'd been feeling. "Leave him alone!" Jaime commanded and the malicious people walked away without looking back. Over the pouring rain she heard him mumbling words like "where is it?" and "where has it gone?" While crawling around in the mud.

Jake was thoroughly mystified over the fact that the Time Portal had disappeared. Just a couple of hours ago it had been right there. So where was it now? A pair of light brown converse clad feet stepped into his view and he heard; "I told ye tha' ye would suffer the consequences." He looked up to find a The Omni and The Doctor staring down at him. It was pouring down with rain, yet they didn't look soaked to the skin. How was that possible? Then another thought entered his mind. How did they get here so fast?

"What happened..."

"I took it away." Jaime answered before he could even finish asking.

His eyes widened. "You can't! Bring it back!" He cried.

"No." Jaime sneered back. "We're leavin' ye here in this hell hole ye created tae teach ye a lesson I hope ye'll never ever forget."

"But you can't!" Jake sobbed as the other time travellers walked away. "I want to change it back! Please!" Jake Epping, former Schoolteacher twice over was left lying in the mud, sobbing away.

Meanwhile, John was checking over himself with a frown. "How come I'm dry?" He asked Jaime as he followed her, still somewhat concerned for the other time traveller. The young man was now faced with an uncertain future and his Timeline didn't seem to give much away.

Jaime looked over at John with a loving smile. "It's the tether. It's provided ye with telekinetic shielding." She told him. Her own shields were doing the same thing.

"Wow! How Wizard is that!" J.D exclaimed, astonishment washing off him.

Nodding her head in reply and basking in his love and adoration for her she held out her Sonic and it warbled, the Dimension Portal appearing before them. Two beeps let them know how safe the next Universe was before they jumped into the Portal. Seconds later it closed down.

* * *

At first the console room was quiet, only recently vacated, then the TARDIS made an odd sounding noise as if she was surprised by something. This was followed by her humming in curiosity and less than a nanosecond later Jaime and John appeared in the TARDIS, tumbling to the floor after. She still had to figure out a way to land them safely whenever she teleported. She hated falling on this console room's hard grating.

"Owww..." J.D grunted.

And clearly John did too. "Sorry!" Jaime muttered as she scrambled back to her feet before helping John up. "I'll get it right eventually."

Looking around at his surroundings, J.D noticed it was yet another version of the Coral console room, except this one felt different in a way. It wasn't because it was on low power like the other one, it felt dark and oppressive. "What's wrong with you?" He asked the TARDIS, trying not to shudder.

Meanwhile, Jaime had walked around the console until she spotted something on the jumpseat. "Wha's this?" She wondered, picking it up.

"It looks like a Portable Med Kit." The Half-Time Lord answered her question.

Just as he said that, a bunch of images came flooding her mind. One of them was an image of a white Lily flower, except it's petals we're going brown along the edges. She tossed the Med Kit back onto the seat and took a quick step back. "Right!" She muttered, rubbing her hand on her shirt.

"What does that mean?" J.D asked as he'd also seen the images. There was also something about Jaime. He could feel that she was spooked about something and he didn't know why. "Jaime?"

"Clearly this isn't Delta's universe!" She said and walked away from the jumpseat, looking up at the Time Rotor. "Thanks for ye time, we'll be gannin' now." Using her Sonic she called up a Dimension Portal and waited as the tool beeped once.

Knowing she wasn't going to tell him John shrugged his shoulders and followed Jaime. She took his hand and they jumped into the Portal. The TARDIS let out another sound of surprise when the Portal seemed to close on its own.

* * *

The Dynamic Duo landed into the TARDIS with a bump, Jaime once again apologising for the hard landing. Once he gained his footing, J.D looked around at the console room. It appeared to belong to one of his earlier incarnations, white walls and roundels, yet something looked wrong about the console. The Time Rotor was pink of all things! Since when had he ever used a pink Time Rotor? And why did it look so unstable? The TARDIS was currently in flight as the Rotor was going up and down, which meant somebody was on board. He felt a bout of familiarity via Jame and he couldn't understand why because parts of the console room didn't look familiar to him. Turning to Jaime he noticed she had an odd expression on her face, as if she was realising something. John was about to ask what she knew when somebody else walked into the room.

Surprise washed off the stranger. "Who are you and how did you get aboard my TARDIS? In flight no less!"

John stared at the man opposite him. He had long neck length dark hair, a black casual type jacket, lighter brown coloured trousers and a dark red patterned undershirt with what appeared to be a cravat of the same colour. And he also appeared to look like the actor of Mr Bean fame, Rowen Atkinson. Oh! And did he say 'his TARDIS'? "Never mind that, who the hell are you?" John demanded angrily, approaching this man.

"Me? I'm The Doctor!" The man answered and it caused John to halt in his steps, his eyes widening in surprise.

"No way, you're kidding me!" He uttered, looking the Doctor up and down. "Which incarnation are you, Spaceman?" He only asked because the console room didn't match the incarnation.

"I'm in my Ninth incarnation." Answered the Doctor.

John stepped back in shock. "What? No, that can't be right...but...how?"

The Doctor frowned, confused by this stranger's waffling. "Now maybe you can tell me who the two of you are?"

Before a stunned John could answer the Time Lord's question he heard Jaime calling to him, in Gallifreyan. "Hold that thought." John said and walked over to Jaime. "What is it?" He replied in Gallifreyan. "And how come he's The Doctor?" He asked. "He can't be The Doctor! I know what my Ninth incarnation looks like..."

Jaime took his hand, feeling his confusion and fright. "He is The Doctor," she told him and held up her hand when he was about to argue. "Just not the version you were expecting. In my universe there is a Comic Relief special called 'The Curse of Fatal Death', in which the Doctor is played by Rowen Atkinson. We are in that universe right now." She saw that he understood. "It was funny and very silly."

"Excuse me!" The Doctor spoke up to catch their attention. "What language are you speaking? I have the ability to speak 11 billion languages, yet I can't understand a word you're saying."

Shock appeared on John's face. "What? You can't understand Gallifreyan?" He asked. "But..." Stunned as ever he looked between a curious Jaime and a confused Doctor.

The Time Lord smirked. "Gallifreyan? That wasn't Gallifreyan. I know what my language sounds like."

Jaime stared at the Doctor, feeling his love and adoration to his companion, Emma. Also she could see from his Timeline that he was close to meeting with the Master and the Daleks, along with regenerating three times in the space of a few minutes. "Wha' does yer Gallifreyan sound like?" Jaime inquired.

The Doctor smiled slightly and then spoke in a language neither Half-Time Lord or Omni-Psychic could even understand. John thought it sounded like a mix of Welsh and Scottish with a bit of Cornish thrown in.

"Wha' did ye jus' say?" Jaime asked the Doctor once he finished speaking. She could feel his uncertainty wash off him.

"I asked who you are and where you came from?" He told her. Oh, he was good!

"My name is The Omni and this is...Time Boy..." She said, glancing at John when he protested. "We're travellin' the Dimensions lookin' for a friend of ours. And since this is no' her universe we'll be goin' now."

"How? We're in flight..." The Doctor watched in astonishment as the female calling herself The Omni called up a Vortex-like Portal with a Sonic Screwdriver! Something he used all the time. Could one of them be a parallel version of him? Before he could say anything, the two strangers had stepped through the Portal and disappeared, the Portal closing seconds later.

The Doctor rushed to his console to find out what the hell just happened.

* * *

Somewhere in Wyoming on a dry grassy area with equally dry trees, a swirly Vortex appeared out of nowhere. The Portal spat out its two occupants and they tumbled down onto the dry grass, clutched to each other.

After a short recovery John sat up first and began checking himself over. "Nothing's broken. Everything's fine." John muttered before turning his attention to Jaime. "What about you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She replied and sat up. Wherever they were it was hot and the sun was hanging low in the sky.

"Good," John uttered, standing up and helping Jaime up, glancing around his surroundings. "Where are we anyway? Looks like the Countryside. And it feels like 1977."

"15th November, 1977." Was the full correction from Jaime. She turned around and stared at the object a quarter of a mile away. "Uhh, John." She pushed at him and it made him look at her.

"Yes?" He'd been distracted by something lying down on the dry ground.

"Over there!" She pointed.

John looked at what she was pointing at and grinned. "Oh, yes. It's Devil's Tower. Looks like we're in Wyoming." J.D said, beginning to sound very excited. "Did you know, Jaime, that the entire structure is a laccolithic butte made out of igneous rock."

Her Time Lord part of her mind told her that 'laccolithic' was sheet construction of rock and that 'igneous' was Latin for fire. Meaning the entire thing was made out of magma. J.D was still giving her a history of the Tower which now included volcanics and Native Americans. She loved his waffling, it was always so insightful. "Nae, I didnae know tha'," she told the Half-Time Lord. "I didnae even know it was real."

He stared at her in disbelief. "What? But you just pointed it out!"

"Aye, 'cause I've seen it before in a film."

Now he grinned. "Close Encounters of the Third Kind?"

Jaime nodded. "I love tha' movie. And E.T."

A snort came from J.D and he looked like he was about to comment about the second film mentioned when the look Jaime gave him kept his mouth shut. "Right, nothing wrong with a bit of escapism. Spielberg is the king of escapism." He turned his attention to the thing he found on the ground. "A little help if you wouldn't mind, Jaime."

The teen watched as he put his glasses on and then picked up what appeared to be a bird off the ground. "Is it dead?" She asked, watching as it flopped about in his hands.

"That's what I thought at first," J.D answered her. He couldn't see any visible injuries. "But it's still warm and..." He placed a hand in its chest. "I can still feel it's heart beating." That was odd, really odd.

"So it's jus' sleepin'? On the ground?" She asked and wondered why it wasn't sleeping in a nest like most birds do.

Before J.D had a chance to reply they were disturbed by the sound of a helicopter. They watched as what appeared to be, an Army helicopter, fly past almost overhead. It had come from the fields and was now heading towards the Tower. "Something about this feels familiar!" John said with a frown. Suddenly he could feel dozens of emotions, all via Jaime. There was bouts of excitement, worry, curiosity and fear. Then it was gone. He looked at Jaime and the expression on her face had him worried. "What is it?" He asked her.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "I think I know where we are," she said, taking his hand that wasn't holding the sleeping bird. "And we have tae gan before the U.S Army take us away!" Jaime waited for John to place the bird back on the ground. Then she Aeroported them away. When they reappeared it was on the other side of the tower and Jaime dragged J.D down so they could hide behind the sharp rocks.

What lay on the other side of the rocks was a makeshift base and runway. Lots of officials were milling about, getting ready for the Great Encounter. "No way, it can't be!" J.D uttered, his eyes wide.

"It is!" Jaime replied, excited. "We're in the 'Close Encounters' universe." The Half-Time Lord felt a tug on his coat sleeve so he looked over at Jaime. "Can we stay, please." She pleaded. "I really want tae see this."

John was grim. This wasn't their universe, merely one created by a man with a fascination for science fiction. But this was apparently her favourite movie and he couldn't deny her what she wanted to see in person. "Okay," he sighed. "But don't make me regret it." Which meant: 'Don't cause any trouble.'

Jaime grinned and squeaked happily, and then they carefully climbed over the rocks to get down to base.

* * *

Somewhere in another Universe a TARDIS was currently in flight, it's occupant busy at the console. It seemed like it was going to be a regular day in the TARDIS. Well, that was until the sound of something falling on the floor and groans caught his attention.

"C'mon," John whined. "Why can't you get the landing right?" He was sick of falling on his arse all the time, even worse whenever they couldn't find a TARDIS in certain universes.

Jaime growled angrily. "Calm down, I'll get it right eventually." She replied, anger coming off her in sparks, it affecting J.D as well. "Calm down? Calm down..." The whining sound of a phaser/laser type gun halted their argument and they looked up at the man who held it. John pulled Jaime behind him in a bid to protect her, not that she needed it.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get into the TARDIS?"

He was American and Jaime thought he looked just like that actor from the film 'Gone in 60 Seconds'. What was his name? Och, tha's right, Nicolas Cage. Only when she tried to read his mind she hit a very tough wall. And as for the console room, it didn't look like anything she'd seen before. It wasn't coral or bright and wacky. And neither was it cold and metallic. However it did have similarities with the Eighth Doctor's console room, except it had changes. It was dark, gloomy and downright depressing. It was empty of feeling.

"Never mind who we are!" John bit back. "Who the hell are you, sunshine?!"

Nicholas Cage sneered at them and continued to hold the strangers at gunpoint. "Me? I'm The Doctor, the Storm, the Bringer of Death, the Destroyer of Galaxies." He told the strangers.

John and Jaime just stared open mouthed at the so-called Doctor, then John turned to Jaime, silently asking if she knew about this version as well. "I've nae idea!" She told him. And J.D believed her too because her thoughts were a confused jumble.

"Now tell me who you are!" This Doctor growled at them, looking ready to fire.

"Okay, calm down. This is Jaime and I'm J.D. We teleported into the TARDIS." He thought that giving him their names would be easier than using anything else. He had a feeling this man wouldn't hesitate to shoot them if he said he was the Doctor.

"No," The Doctor shook his head and snorted in disbelief. "That is not possible. No-one can just teleport into a TARDIS."

"Unless you're able to connect to one of them." Jaime answered him.

But this made the Doctor even more suspicious. "Oh? What are you using then? So I can confiscate it before handing you both over to the Intergalactic Tribunal for use of illegal weaponry."

"We're no' usin' anythin'. I'm an Omni-Psychic and we came from a different universe."

The Doctor took a quick step back, looking surprised. "No, that's impossible. The Time War saw to that. As for you..." He pointed his gun at Jaime even though she was still protected by John. "If you really are a Psionic Manipulator, then you are a dangerous weapon like all Psionic Manipulators. Hand yourself over so I can take you to the Intergalactic Tribunal."

Jaime stared in disbelief at this version of the Doctor. She still couldn't believe he was American, or a variation of, and carried a gun of all things! Or that he looked like Nicholas Cage even. It was completely bizarre. What she could believe though, was that this man was a complete, fucking dick. Angrily pushing a smirking John out of the way, Jaime stood her ground. "I am The Omni, and I'm no' a dangerous weapon and never will be," she growled angrily, very much pissed off. "I have saved lives, many lives. So I will no' be handin' myself in." Jaime air quoted while John slowly gained his feet and looked worriedly at the Doctor.

"Then you leave me with no choice." The Doctor said and squeezed the trigger. Only the gun didn't go off. "What the..."

A chuckle came from Jaime. "As long as I'm Telekinetically holdin' it back it won't shoot." She explained and glared at the Doctor. "As for ye, I won't show ye nae mercy!" And with that she slammed her arms forward, watching as the Doctor was blasted back all the way across the room. Turning away, Jaime grabbed John's hand and ran to the door. It opened easily despite them being in the Vortex.

"Nice moves!" John said. "He's not really the Doctor is he? Why would he carry a gun?"

"I dinnae know, couldnae read his mind. As for the gun, wha' d'ye think!" She growled back, looking at the Vortex whizzing by.

He was about to make a sarcastic reply when the Doctor spoke up from across the room. "I wouldn't risk it, jumping into the Vortex would be suicide." He warned.

"No' for us!" Jaime replied, not looking back. "Ready?" She questioned to J.D.

"Oh, always!" He replied with a grin yet he was nervous.

Before the Doctor could stop them they jumped out into the Vortex. For the moment he stared in disbelief at their complete audacity...and guts...until he ran to the console and hit the automatic door closer. Next he went over to the monitor to find out where they went.

In the TT-Vortex they were in flight, but Jaime just happened to look behind them. Following them, but getting further away was a... "Is tha' wha' I think it is?' She wondered and John followed her gaze.

He looked surprised. "That's a Sentry Box!" He said. "His TARDIS is a Sentry Box. And American style at that."

"Weird!" Jaime muttered.

* * *

Somewhere in a far away Galaxy, in the same universe, on a planet of unknown time, there was a Temple of sorts that housed a religion of Order. A group of them were sat in a semicircle, in talks and wondering whether to accept the young boy stood before them. The man who had found him, along with his potential, was stood with him, speaking for the boy and promising he would train him. Some of them were only half sure, while one was very hesitant and suspicious. Then one of them stood up and proclaimed she felt a 'great disturbance'. Soon after that a swirly hole appeared on the far side of the room and spat out two beings, causing the meeting to fall into chaos. The two beings that lay on the floor, male and female, groaning, wore such strange clothing.

Jaime and John were still catching their breaths when somebody with a very authoritative voice spoke up. "Excuse me! Who are you and what was that hole you just came out of?"

They looked up and saw that they were in a room full of people. Jaime recognised at least three of them. They were actors she'd seen on TV or in the movies. She could feel surprise and amazement wash off John.

"Oh, you're kidding me!" He said, grinning and going into full nerd mode while sitting up. "We're in Star Wars!"

Jaime also sat up but frowned. "Star Wars? As in Darth Vader Star Wars?" She asked.

"Yeah" John stared at her, his eyes narrowed. "Jaime? Are you telling me you've never seen Star Wars?"

"Nae, i havnae. I only seen one scene and tha' was the whole 'Luke, i am your father' scene" She replied. Shock washed off him for some reason and he groaned, shaking his head. She couldn't understand what was wrong with him.

"Excuse me, I asked who you were?" That authoritative voice spoke again and Jaime looked at the people in the room.

There was a young boy being protected by Ewan McGregor, and then there was the really weird looking aliens. Especially that short green frog thing that was approaching them. But when it neared them, it looked at her and it suddenly flinched back from her.

"The Dark Side, she carries." The green frog stated and suddenly everyone in the room, apart from the boy and the green frog, were carrying glowing, humming light sticks in their hands.

Jaime wasn't stupid, she could feel hostility from all of them and they were right that she had a dark side. So why were they so concerned about this?

"Wait, wait, wait!" John hurriedly spoke up and dragged Jaime behind him. "She isn't dangerous, she isn't a weapon and she certainly isn't from the Dark Side of The Force!" J.D could hear Jaime's confused and emotional thoughts. However, he didn't think things could get any worse until he heard the sound of the TARDIS materialising in the room. "Oh shit!" John exclaimed.


	41. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

The Doctor and Rose stood on the doorstep of a one story flat, talking to their new friends, Craig and Sophie. It had all started when the Doctor had wanted to go to the Fifth Moon of Cindie Colesta. Except the TARDIS ended up in Colchester, Essex, in a park off Aickman Road. And then before he knew it he and Rose were stranded on Earth while Amy and Rory were stuck in the TARDIS, in the Vortex. After a quick scan of the Sonic the Doctor had found Time Distortions in the area, quickly working out it was a two story flat on the same road. So they posed as Lodgers to find out what exactly was going on, while using a variation of home-made gadgets and technology from Torchwood.

It was a long and lengthy investigation, with the Doctor and Rose helping Amy and Rory navigate the TARDIS. But in the end they found out what the Time Distortions were caused by. It was a Time Ship disguised as a second story flat. It had crashed and its holographic occupant was using passer-by's as its pilot, accidentally killing them instead. But with a little help from Rose, the Doctor, Craig and Sophie they managed to save the day, the Time Ship flew away and probably self destructed in space. Craig was stunned, wondering why nobody had noticed it, while the Doctor told him it was a perception filter.

And now here they stood, on the doorstep, saying their goodbyes.

"I take it you'll both be going back to the TARDIS?" Craig asked, his arm around Sophie's shoulders.

Rose smiled when she could feel their love for each other.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor replied with a grin. "But it has been a fun few days," he looked at Rose. "Especially with Rose by my side." She looked up at him with her Rose Tyler smile that always made him weak at the knees.

The two humans could see that they loved each other very deeply. "You're always welcome to visit again anytime you like." Sophie offered and Rose gave her thanks. "We might just do that." She said.

Without much fanfare, Craig and Sophie watched as Rose and the Doctor walked away.

The two Time Travellers returned to the TARDIS that was back in the park just off Aickman Road, both Amy and Rory were waiting outside of it. They wanted some fresh air after being stuck in an out of control TARDIS for hours.

"Everything alright with them?" Amy asked about the newly coupled couple Rose and the Doctor had been living with.

"Yep!" The Doctor popped the 'p'. "They're going to be together for a long time." He'd seen it in their combined Timeline. "And we need to pop back in time so Amy and Rory can leave the note in the newsagent." The Time Lord added before going into the TARDIS.

"Right," Rory muttered from beside Amy.

Rose stopped and frowned at the nurse. "You alright?" She asked him only because she'd felt his apprehension.

"Yeah, fine." He said, then continued with; "It's just that after being jostled about for hours in there, I'm not looking forward to going back in."

She nodded, looking concerned. "The turbulence giving you motion sickness? It's okay, I'll tell the Doctor to ease up on the rocky flight." And she walked into the TARDIS.

Sighing, Amy was about to follow Rose in when somebody's very loud shouting made her stop. That somebody was calling for the Doctor and Rose, so Amy looked around, thinking it was Sophie. Except it wasn't. There was a ginger woman, who looked vaguely familiar to her, running towards them. She was followed by a black man who also looked just as excited as the ginger woman.

"Woah, woah! Who are you? And what do you want?" Amy asked once they reached the TARDIS.

The ginger woman glared at Amy in disbelief. "What do you mean 'who am I'?" The ginger woman air-quoted with her fingers. "You know who I am, Amy!"

This made Amy raise her brows in surprise. The woman knew her, yet she didn't know the woman. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you." Amy said, though her vague familiarity continued to niggle at her.

"Are you having me on?" The ginger woman's voice got a tad louder and the black man whispered quietly to her. She smiled at him and placed her hands on her hips before looking back at Amy and Rory. "You know me, granted, we've only seen each other once, and that was just a couple of months ago. How could you not recognise me?" She questioned. Amy just looked at her blankly. "It's me, Donna Noble!" She said and laughed. "Temple-Noble." She corrected herself.

Shifting on her feet in shock, Amy now realised why the other ginger, Donna, was familiar to her. There was a statue of Donna on a planet called Poosh. They worshipped her because she apparently saved all the Universe's from certain destruction.

"I'll just go fetch the Doctor." Rory told her, turning to the partially open door. "

Yes, you do that, Rory!" Donna told him. "I've got a bone to pick with him."

Rory looked at her in surprise before going into the TARDIS. When he entered the console room both Rose and the Doctor looked over at him. They had been in the middle of a conversation.

"Alright, you two ready to go then?" The Doctor asked, going over to the console.

"Uhh, actually...Doctor..." Rory spoke, feeling a bit nervous.

Rose picked up on it, her brows furrowed. "Rory?" She questioned.

"There's someone outside who wants to see you." He told the Time Lord.

His brows raised in surprise the Doctor gave a confused look at Rose before going to see who this mystery stranger was.

As soon as he exited the TARDIS he saw her, all ginger and loud gob. But it was impossible because she wasn't supposed to remember him or she'd burn up and die! The Doctor's eyes widened and he let out a loud gasp. He was so utterly shocked that his bypass kicked in.

"Doctor?" Rose sounded worried because she could sense his inner turmoil and feel a lot of panic from him. "Doctor! What is it? What's wrong?"

The Time Lord backed away into the TARDIS, or at least tried to.

"Oh no you don't!" Donna shouted. "Come here, SpaceMan!" And she pulled him towards her, enveloping him in a very happy hug.

The Doctor stood there, stiff as a board, with his eyes wide, flurries of panicked thoughts and emotions coming from him. He was expecting her to drop dead any second.

"Doctor?!" Rose called and was finally able to get out of the TARDIS. She spotted what was causing him him to panic. "Donna!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She was confused because the Doctor told her that Donna wouldn't be able to remember him or anyone else she travelled with in the TARDIS, or she would burn up and die. And he meant it because she had almost died on that Christmas when everyone became the Master. So what was she even doing here?

Donna stepped back and looked at Rose with a grin. "Hello, Rose. I'm glad one of you still remembers me, unlike these two." She nodded at Amy and Rory before turning her attention back to the Doctor. "Oi, you!" She smacked him hard on the arm which seemed to get him out of his stunned stupor with a yelp. "Why didn't you come to the wedding? I didn't mean what I said you know!"

Rose felt very confused and apparently so did the Doctor. "Wedding? What wedding?" She asked.

Donna laughed in disbelief. "Mine of course!" She said and pulled her husband forward. "This is Shaun, my husband."

Rose nodded at him. They'd seen him from afar with Donna after Wilf took them to the cafe in Chiswick City Centre. "Well in that case, congratulations." Rose told her. "We would have gone to it if we'd known." She felt confusion from the fiery ginger.

"What? But I told you all about it!" Donna told her and the Doctor winced. The more it went on, the worse it got.

First, he took a deep breath before speaking. "Donna, what are you doing here?" He asked, almost whined.

Donna smiled at this. "We came here looking for a house." She replied.

But the Doctor made an annoyed sounding noise and shook his head. "No, I don't mean right here, right now. I mean what are you even doing here? How is it that your mind hasn't burned up yet?"

The question caused further confusion with Donna and she put her hands on her hips, giving him the 'Donna glare'. "What are you waffling about, SpaceMan?" She answered him. "Oh, I know. You're being all Time Lord mysterious again?" She laughed and turned to Shaun. "He was like this when I first met him." She told her husband.

He nodded dutifully but he was monitoring the situation, and he could see something wasn't right. "Donna, I think you should let the Doctor talk." He told his wife.

"Thank you, Shaun." The Time Lord smiled grimly at the man. "How did this happen?" He asked Donna now. "How are you not burning up?"

"What do you mean? You were there! You were all there!"

"Donna, please," the Doctor pleaded. "The last time I saw you was when you were talking on the phone to a friend."

Realisation appearing on her face, Donna gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Now she understood why everyone seemed so shocked and confused. "It was Jaime," Donna began to explain. "She came to the house one day and told me she wanted to help me with some memory issues I had. I mean, I know I'd been a bit spacey now and again but I didn't think it was that bad!"

The Doctor chuckled despite his worries. He wondered why Jaime would do this in the first place, until he remembered Donna said they were all there.

"She put her hands on my head and everything goes white. Then the next thing I know I'm waking up to find everyone staring at me." Donna continued, the Doctor nodding, his mind full of thoughts and conflicts.

"When did this happen?" He asked the married couple.

"A whole month after Christmas." Donna told the Time Lord.

"When the Wi-Fi went mad." Shaun said, but Donna shook her head. "Nah, I still think the Doctor had something to do with what happened at Christmas. He usually does!"

With a funny looking smile the Doctor chuckled once again while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hold on," Rose spoke up. "Donna, did you say you came to Colchester to look for houses?"

Donna nodded.

"But isn't it a little bit out of your price range?"

The married couple looked at each other with loving smiles, then Donna pulled Shaun closer to her and looked back at the Doctor and Rose. "That wouldn't be a problem," Donna told them. "We won the lottery. The Euro Millions. £20 million." Donna saw the Doctor's eyes widen and heard Rose gasp.

Amy said; "Wow!"

This time the Time Lord full on laughed and pulled Donna into a crushing hug. He radiated happiness. "Congratulations, Donna! I didn't know you were the type to put on the the lottery!"

"I'm not," the older ginger replied. "It was given to us as a wedding present."

"What!" He quickly stepped back and he and Rose gave each other a look. That was their 'modus operandi' when they easily got rid of a teacher at Deffry Vale.

"Yeah, Jaime and my brother gave us it." Donna said.

"Your brother?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah, you know, John."

Looking somewhat wary the Doctor nodded silently.

"It was Jaime who recommended we should try Colchester if we won." Donna continued. "She specifically said to look around the Aickman Road area." She smiled as Rose felt a high level of shock from the Doctor. "And lo and behold we find you here!"

The Doctor stumbled back a little and Rose wondered what could have spooked him now. "Yes, brilliant, super, fantastic, molto bene!" He practically squawked and looked at Donna. "You should definitely stay in Chiswick. And we'll come back once we're all out of the Loop." Now he turned to Rose and his companions. "Everyone else in." And he just about pushed everyone into the TARDIS, leaving a stunned Donna and Shaun outside.

At the console, the Doctor programmed some co-ordinates into the monitor, then flipped the dematerialisation lever. Rose watched the Time Rotor move.

"Doctor, what just happened? How come she knew us?" Rory asked him.

The Doctor looked up at him. "It's a Paradox Loop." He told them.

"A paradox what?" Amy had her arms folded.

"A Paradox Loop." He said again. "It ends before it begins." He could see they were still not getting it. "It's all just a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey." He finally said.

"Timey wimey?" Rory muttered, confused.

"Just go with it. That's the only easier and most simplest explanation you're going to get." Rose said to the couple and then turned to the Doctor. "How did Jaime know we were in Colchester?" She asked.

The Doctor was thinking as he navigated around the console. "Either we told her we were there, or it was one of her episodes. That's the only explanation I can think of." He answered her question.

"So what are we doing now?" Amy queried.

"Well, first, one of you is going to put that note in the newsagent's window. Then we're going back to Torchwood."

* * *

Jack heard it first and ran out of his office in a panic. Looking down over the hub he could see the TARDIS beginning to appear next to the water tower. "Oh no, no, no, no!" He cried out, running down the stairs and joining the others in the hub. "Not now, not right now!"

It had been a whole hour and a half since they last saw Jaime and The Doc after they disappeared into the Dimension Vortex. And quite frankly, Jack didn't know if he'd ever see them again.

"Yeah, he's probably not going to be very happy about it," Mickey said. "He might as well just blow us up!"

That made Jack feel really uneasy. "Not helping, Mickey!" He scolded.

Martha walked into the hub from where she'd been keeping an eye on the Dimension Portal. "Just tell him the truth, I'm sure they'll understand." She said.

The TARDIS fully appeared and they waited for the squeak of the door opening. It had seemed like forever until the Doctor, Rose, Amy and Rory exited the TARDIS. Amy had been in Torchwood before but Rory hadn't, so he was staring around the place in awe.

"Where are we?" He asked, watching as a Pteradon or Pterodactyl flew around near the roof.

"We're in Cardiff," Amy told him. "Or underneath it." She corrected herself.

Jack grinned when he saw Rory, happy for the distraction. "Hello, Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be?" Jack asked, introducing himself and shaking an obviously stunned Rory's hand.

"Jack, stop it!" The Doctor admonished the Immortal.

"What? Can't I say hello?" He whined.

"It's not really a hello if you're trying to get into his pants," The Doctor continued. "Leave him alone."

Hearing this, Rory pulled away from Jack and hid behind Amy. Jack just chuckled.

"Right," the Doctor began. "Something extremely important has come up and we need Jaime and John to come with us. Where are they? Are they busy checking on their TARDIS?" He was looking around the hub for his brother and foster-daughter.

Rose felt a bout of awkwardness, along with fear, and it felt like it had come from everyone. *Doctor, something's wrong!* She mentally spoke to him. Why did they look guilty or sheepish?

"Well, that's the thing,..." Jack spoke, looking scared as he put his hands in his pockets. He really wished he could make a quick escape with his Vortex Manipulator. "...they're not exactly here."

The Doctor stared at him. "So where are they? Don't tell me they've gone time traveling again! That's all I need. You know what they're like when they go wandering off like this. They get into as much trouble as they can."

Jack was grimacing and shifting uncomfortably. "Not exactly." He said and the glare the Doctor sent his way chilled him to the bone. It reminded him of the first time he met the blue eyed, big eared Doctor.

"Where are they?" The Time Lord demanded angrily.

Mickey shivered, wondering if the thermostat just broke.

Martha approached the Doctor but stopped when the glare turned to her, she gulped and said; "Doctor, there's something you should see."

He, Rose, Amy and Rory followed Martha to the autopsy area, and when they got there Rose gasped and The Doctor swore in an odd language. He rushed down the steps and slowly, carefully approached the Dimension Portal with his Sonic out.

Rose told him to be careful before turning to Martha. "How did this even get in here? I thought Torchwood was safe!"

Martha frowned, confused about what Rose was thinking. Then she got distracted by the buzzing of the Sonic followed by the Doctor's groan.

"It's not giving me much hope. Scan says there's multiple Dimensions. They could be anywhere!" He looked up at Martha. "How did this happen?" He echoed Rose's question.

She finally understood their line of questioning. "No, it's not what you think. They didn't get sucked in. Jaime opened the Portal and they jumped in."

The Doctor gawped in disbelief.

"She opened a Dimension Portal? How was she able to do that?" Rose asked.

"Uhh, she was told that the appearance of the stray Dimension Portals were caused by her,..." The Doctor grimaced at this but Rose could feel the beginnings of his anger. "...so she transferred the ability on to her Screwdriver."

"Well who told her something like that?" The Doctor found his voice again. "And why did they even go into that in the first place?" He pointed at the Portal.

"You did!" Gwen told the Time Lord, joining Martha, Rose, Amy and Rory by the rail. "You told her all about it."

The Doctor raised his brows, surprised as he stared up at Gwen. "I did what?" He said, stunned. "Why would I do that?" Was this another Paradox he was stuck in the middle of?

"You came from the future, you both did," Gwen looked at Rose before looking back at the Doctor. "You helped her get out of some serious trouble with the police."

A gasp came from Rose. And the Doctor didn't look at all pleased either by the current events. "I think we'd get a better understanding if we continued this discussion in the main hub," he said a little coldly and walked back up the stairs. "Keep an eye on that Portal in case anything comes out of it." He told Amy and Rory.

* * *

The Doctor perched himself on top of one of the desks in the main hub and glared around at every member of Torchwood. Rose stood next to him. "Right, start from the beginning and tell me what happened." He demanded.

Jack spoke up first despite feeling fearful. "It started with a call to some sort of rift activity at the Wetlands Reserve," he explained. "Only it wasn't any old rift activity. It was a Dimension Portal." Jack went on to explain the chaos seen at the Wetlands when they arrived, people being chased about by Cornish Pixies and a Dimension Portal hanging over the end of a jetty. "I went to check what the Portal was while everyone else tried to round up the Pixies." Jack said. "The last thing I remember doing was scanning the Portal before something hit me in the back. The rest was all a blur until I woke up in the Medical Wing."

With narrowed eyes, the Doctor looked from one member of Torchwood to the other before finally stopping on Gwen. With her being heavily pregnant she would not have been able to join them. "Gwen, continue. What happened next?" He requested.

"Of course," Gwen said, sat on her comfy chair. "Everything was going fine, they were talking to me through the Comms when suddenly they all stopped being responsive. While I'm calling for Jack and everyone else I hear the TARDIS arriving, followed by Jaime and...Doctor Smith rushing in to help." She didn't tell him how the other him nearly scared her into an early pregnancy. "Jaime said she could feel the Portal and especially the other side of it, calling it the 'Wizarding World'. Jack had already suspected something when he'd been given a description of the Pixies."

"And what was that?" The Doctor asked.

"Harry Potter-like creatures." Jack answered.

Rose gasped, realising why the Pixie creatures had sounded familiar. "Are you saying that the world of Harry Potter was on the other side of the Portal?" She asked.

Gwen nodded. "According to Jaime, yeah." She said.

"Weren't there Cornish Pixies in the 'Chamber of Secrets'?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Yep!" He popped the 'p'. "And if Cornish Pixies made it through to this world then that means others and anything could come through those Portals."

"That's what she was concerned about," Gwen spoke up. "She wanted to shut it down before more damage was done. It was bad enough that one of the Pixies had a wand."

The Doctor's eyes widened and Rose put her hand on his back. "What?" He exclaimed. "Where is it now?"

"You took it," Gwen told him. "The future you, I mean."

Shaking his head the Doctor wondered what his future self could possibly want with a potentially dangerous wand. "I take it they used it on people?" He queried.

"Yeah," Gwen spoke. "Jack got turned into a baby..." Rose snorted and Jack grinned sheepishly. "Martha, Mickey and Ianto were all changed into animals."

"It was weird," Mickey spoke up. "I still have this weird urge to lick myself clean."

Rose and the Doctor grimaced. They didn't want to know that, and Martha showed that by smacking him on the arm. He yelped in reply.

"Jaime teleported herself and the other Doctor to the Wetlands Reserve in order to help out, but since there was no CCTV in the area I couldn't see what was happening." Gwen continued to explain. "But when they did come back it turned out the other Doctor got turned into a baby too, and Jaime had caught all the Pixies."

The Doctor looked surprised. "Really? I thought I would have sensed something like that!" He shook his head again.

"Maybe because we were too busy trying to figure out why the TARDIS went mad." Rose told him and the Doctor frowned in thought. Yes, that was probably it.

"There may not be CCTV footage but there is a couple of of amateur videos online," Jack corrected. "It's all phone footage."

The Doctor perked up at this. "Let's have a look then!" He got up off the desk and turned to the computer.

There were already videos cued up because Gwen had been watching them before the Doctor and Rose turned up. They were mostly videos posted on YouTube, but others were from either Twitter or FaceBook. Rose pointed to the one that was titled as; 'Flying Fire-Bird in the Sky'. Just like Rose being the Bad Wolf, it would seem Jaime would always be the Fire-Bird. Clicking on the video, the Doctor and Rose watched as a fiery figure raced after a smaller creature in an aerial dogfight. Suddenly the fire went out and a Tornado funnel appeared. It didn't reach the ground but clouds spread out and a wild wind picked up. People started screaming and then that was the end of the video.

"What happened there?" Rose asked, looking over at the Doctor and noticing he was grimacing.

"That was Jaime creating a storm," he replied. "But it looks like she lost her temper."

The sound of Jack's snort of laughter caught the Doctor's attention. "You can say that again!" The immortal stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Doctor asked him, only Jack shook his head. "Jack!" He warned.

But the man remained tight-lipped. As much as he was annoyed at Jaime's actions with the SUV he didn't want to get her into further trouble. Sadly that didn't last long.

"Doctor, look!" Rose said, pointing at another video she spotted, this one titled as; 'Baby Stealing Alien Fights the Police'.

"What?" He exclaimed, playing the video.

The so-called 'baby stealing alien' was in fact Jaime. There were police everywhere and the Torchwood car looked like it had seen better days. The Doctor stared dumbfounded as a male officer tried to arrest her, only to be punched so hard he practically flew away. This was followed by a female officer getting close enough to spray something, most likely a chemical reactant like Pepper-Spray, in her face. But still she wouldn't stay down and was quite accurate with her punches even when blinded. Well, that was until another cop brought her down with his nightstick.

That was all the Doctor could take and he paused the video before closing the window. He turned to Jack, looking confused and still dumbfounded. Rose looked just as shocked.

"Jack! What the hell happened?" He asked. "We drop them off at Torchwood expecting them not to get in even more trouble, and what do I find? That John was turned into a baby, of all things, and Jaime in trouble with the police!"

Jack looked annoyed at this. "What? It's not like any of us could stop her doing any of that at the time!" The Immortal argued back. "She clearly doesn't have a stable mind. Especially when it comes to driving!"

The Doctor's eyes widened and he shook his head before pacing back and forth while running his hands through his hair. "Bloody hell, Jack!" He swore uncharacteristically and he sensed Rose's surprise. "She can't even drive!"

"Yes, Sir. We learned that the hard way." Ianto spoke up.

The Doctor raised a questioning brow at the young man but it was Gwen who answered.

"She rammed into every other car on the way back here. Her excuse was that they wouldn't get out if the way."

"And she was really, really angry," Martha spoke next. "It was like a super-powered form of road rage."

His reply was to let out a frustrated growl as he continued to run his hands through his hair. Rose went to him and put an arm around his waist in a bid to comfort him.

"Is that why the SUV looked so dented up?" She asked. She'd recognised it as a Torchwood car because there were similar SUV's at the Torchwood in Pete's World. Jack nodded in reply and Rose had another question in mind. "You said you got zapped with a wand and transformed. How did you revert back?"

It was Gwen who answered. "It was the Doctor, the future Doctor. He sorted it out with the police to get Jaime away from them, then you and the Doctor helped the rest of the team by giving them this green slimy stuff that made them grow. As for Jaime, the Doctor used this goats milk from the future to counter-act the pepper-spray."

Rose frowned, thinking. "How would we know what to bring?" She wondered.

"Paradox, probably." The Doctor answered. "Wherever we were in the future she probably tagged along at some point."

"Another one?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Jaime said something about a Paradox too," Ianto said. "About some co-ordinates she was given."

A snort came from the Doctor but it sounded more out of annoyance than of humour. "Typical. You expect one to come along, then suddenly three of them turn up at the same time!"

Giggling, Rose hadn't expected the bus analogy.

"Doctor, what exactly is wrong with Jaime?" Jack asked the Time Lord. "I've never seen her so angry before. And she looked so easily annoyed when trying to explain what was happening.'

The Doctor looked grim. "She's having trouble reeling in her anger," he said. "Before they asked to be dropped off here we went somewhere and it didn't go well."

Without giving anything personal away the Doctor explained what happened on planet Cenax. "She was so angry she couldn't control herself. She ended up activating an internal version of Psionic Explosion and we had to get out of there before she literally blew up."

There was a stunned silence in the hub before Jack spoke up. "The Trickster again? Damn!"

Gwen wanted to say something but she held her tongue. She didn't think the Doctor would like to hear her opinion. But then Ianto said what she didn't want to say. "So you just thought you'd leave a potentially dangerous human bomb with us?" Ianto snapped and he ignored a warning from Jack. "And now she's on the loose in another Universe!"

The Doctor glared at the Welshman and was about to defend his foster-daughter until he heard an odd humming noise. "What's that?" He questioned, looking around the hub.

"Is that the rift monitor?" Rose asked, also looking around.

"No, it sounds nothing like that!" Jack replied.

Wind began to kick up. "There!" The Doctor pointed at the wall outside the Medical Wing.

They all watched as a cold drinks vending machine materialised against the wall and when it did fully appear there was a clunk and a can flew out of the opening.

Jack was quick to catch it. "It's cold!" He exclaimed out of surprise. "Omni Cola," he read the name of the brand. "The taste of Time."

"What? I've never heard of that type of cola before." Rose said.

Just as she said that, the door of the vending machine opened and its occupant popped it's head out. "You should try it, Jack. It really does taste of Time!"

They gawped, amazed, before the Doctor found his voice. "Jaime?"

Jaime stepped out of the drinks machine which was very obviously her and John's TARDIS. She wore a dark green t-shirt with light green trim and yellow summer shorts. On her feet were a brand of running trainers they had never heard of before. Her dark raven coloured hair was longer than when they last saw her and it was currently in a loose ponytail.

"Hey, dinnae mind me, I've just got to turn somethin' off." Future Jaime said and rushed out of the main hub.

A stunned Doctor wondered for a moment what she meant until he realised what she was going to do. His eyes widened. "Wait, wait!" He shouted, running after his foster-daughter.

"Doctor?" Rose called and she too went running after him.

This was followed by Jack, Ianto, Mickey and Martha. Gwen just rolled her eyes and waddled after them.

When Jaime made it into the autopsy area she saw Amy and Rory sitting on the steps, talking to each other, so she had no other choice but to vault over the railing. She landed on the other side with cat-like reflexes.

"What the hell?" Amy exclaimed. The couple stood up, shocked by her appearance.

"Jaime?" Rory questioned.

"Rory, Amy." She answered back before turning her attention to the giant swirly Portal.

Future Jaime closed her eyes and held out both hands towards the Dimension Portal. This wasn't your basic run if the mill Time Portal, this was a Dimension Portal and a great deal of skill was needed to shut it down.

"Woah, woah, woah...hold on, stop. Jaime? What are you doing?" A panicked Doctor shouted down which made Future Jaime wince.

"I'm shuttin' it down, what d'ya think I'm doin'! She replied.

This was the main Portal and because it mixed with the rift it created an untold amount of echoes across the universe. Shut this one down, all the others shut with it. And as she stood here she could feel it's pull in the back of her mind, like a dull thudding. She could feel it and see what was on the other side of the D-Portal.

"Why? You'll be trapping your past selves in another Dimension!" The Doctor continued to panic.

Future Jaime sighed at this. "Doctor, we'll not be comin' back through this way. Look out for the TARDIS on the Plass."

She felt him calm down so she focused all her energy back on the D-Portal. Just like she did with the Time Portal in Maine, Future Jaime quickly connected to the D-Portal, using her shields to protect herself in the process. Everyone watched as the Portal destabilised, a pulling wind almost dragging the autopsy equipment away, then it disappeared with a loud 'crack'.

Opening her eyes, Jaime looked at the empty space and grinned. "Sorted." She uttered and walked up the stairs to return to the hub.

Rose was feeling inquisitive. "How did she know when to come here?" She asked the Doctor as they followed Future Jaime.

At first he just shrugged, but then a thought came to mind. "Unless it's another Paradox?" A glance back from Jaime confirmed it was and the Time Lord groaned. "Make that four." He whined.

"Aye! They're really pilin' up." Jaime stated and stopped at the TARDIS vending machine. She ran her hand up and down its side and leaned against its half-open door.

"Why a drinks machine?" Jack asked, placing the cold can on the desk. "I thought the Doc would have wanted her blue?"

Jaime chuckled. "Aye, John did. But she had her own plans," meaning the TARDIS. "But she does still turn into a police box if we land in a certain decade."

"So your TARDIS is an actual drinks machine?" Amy questioned. "Does it really work?"

Jaime nodded. "Och, aye. People mistake her for a real vendin' machine and usually after we've been somewhere there'll be over a hundred in various currencies."

The Doctor was about to ask what they would need with all that money, when a smoky figure appeared beside Jaime in a whirlwind, Amy exclaiming in surprise.

The smoky figure solidified to become what looked to be a girl in her late teens, mid twenties. She had unruly looking dark brown hair that reached her shoulders, freckles on her face, dark eyes and naturally pale skin. She too was also wearing Summer type clothes, but the Doctor and everyone else could see the clear resemblance between the two females.

"Did you sort 'em out?" Jaime asked the girl.

The youngster nodded. "Yep!" She popped the 'p'. "When I got down there they'd chewed out of their little ball, so I put them all in stasis before freezing them." For some reason she spoke with a Welsh accent.

"Good girl." Jaime smiled and put her arm around the shoulders of the girl, giving her a one-armed hug. The girl griped at this.

"Doctor, is that..." Rose seemed to question as she looked curiously at the girl.

"Yes, Rose. I believe it is. That also looked like Typhoportation, the ability to manipulate smoke." He thoughtfully replied before raising his voice. "Jaime, is she like you?" He asked. "With the abilities I mean?"

Jaime looked back at the Doctor with a grim smile as she'd been trying to get the girl back into the TARDIS. She sighed before replying. "Almost. She's more like an Omni-kinetic than a Psionic Manipulator."

Rose noticed the girl was staring at her and could feel a sense of awe from her.

"Holy Rassilon's Sash! Is that The Defender?" The girl asked. "She looks so young...and different!"

The blonde looked stunned for the moment.

"And I can't believe the Doctor really did look like Dad once. It's uncanny!" The girl continued before looking over at Jaime. "Do you think he can play the Guitar?" She didn't give Jaime a chance to answer. "Can you play a Guitar?" She asked the Doctor but didn't give him a chance to answer either. "The Doctor I know can play a mean Guitar. It's Wizard!"

Because everyone else seemed stunned by this girl's manic energy, which was very Doctor-like, Jack Harkness saw his chance. "Hello, Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" He flirted, ignoring the scathing looks from the Doctor and Ianto.

Future Jaime just shook her head but smiled discreetly.

The girl looked at the Immortal, aware that this was the first time he saw her. "Hi, Jack!" She replied with a flirtish giggle, her face turning a shade of red.

Jack chuckled at this, though it left him feeling confused at her reaction.

"My name's The Black Bullet." She answered and there were exclamations of shock from everyone else.

Jaime sighed. "I know what you're thinkin', literally!" She spoke. "She's not the actual Black Bullet..." She sent a playful glare at the girl who went even more red. "It's the name she chose. She grew up readin' the Black Bullett books and comics, so she chose the name of her favourite heroine, including the accent."

The girl, who called herself The Black Bullet, smiled and rubbed the back of her neck in a sheepish way.

"Anyway, we should get going. We've stayed far too long for this Paradox's liking." Future Jaime turned to the Vending Machine TARDIS. "C'mon, trouble. Let's go."

But before she could fully open the TARDIS door and guide her daughter in, a voice spoke up from inside the TARDIS. "What's the hold up, ladies? Please tell me you're not nattering away out there?" The door opened and J.D, also in Summer clothes, stepped out of the TARDIS, looking around at everybody who appeared stunned again. He chuckled. "This takes me back!" He said.

Future Jaime smiled lovingly at Future John, before reaching up and kissing him. This caused B.B to make a retching noise and go back into the TARDIS. "Cheeky!" The Half-Time Lord called into the Time Machine. Jaime laughed.

"Blame the Doctor, he was the one who asked."

When he looked over at the Time Lord, John let out a laugh. "Blimey! It's been a long time since you looked like me." He said and the The Doctor appeared even more stunned. J.D turned back to Jaime. "Come on, we should be heading back by now."

The Scots-woman nodded and told him she'd follow him in. Once he did, Jaime turned back to Jack. "You can turn the Rift Monitor alarm back on now that the Dimension Portal is closed."

"Right, thanks." He said and rushed over to the Rift Monitor.

Jaime was about to go back into the TARDIS until the Doctor asked her to wait. She rolled her eyes.

"What is it now, Doctor?" She asked.

"When will you be back?" He questioned. "The present you and John, I mean?"

She smiled grimly at his question. "That depends," she replied. "But for you lot it's ten to fifteen hours."

With that she was already in the TARDIS before the Time Lord could ask her what she meant. By the time Jack returned, the Cold Drinks Machine was close to fading away.

"Oh!" He uttered, rather disappointed Jaime, John and B.B left without so much as a goodbye.

A curious Rose turned to the Doctor, a couple of things on her mind. "Doctor, what did she mean? By me looking different?"

The Doctor shrugged, a tiny smile on his face. He had an inkling on what it could mean. And he could sense that Rose thought the same thing, though she was worried.

"And what about Jaime and J.D?"

He frowned. "What about them?"

"Didn't you notice?" She asked.

"Notice what?"

Rose let out a frustrated noise. "Doctor! If they were from way into our future, then why does it look like they haven't aged a day?"

Pulling on his ear the Time Lord had a thoughtful expression on his face as he tried to think of an explanation. He was about to reply to her question when the Rift alarm went off.

Jack groaned. "With the SUV out of commission it's going to make this call out harder. Okay, people. Let's go."


	42. Dimension Hopping - Part Two

All universes, characters and references to characters in this chapter belong to the people who created them. Bad language and most likely spoilers for those who are yet to watch that totally kick-arse private investigator. Also, the David Warner Doctor comes from Big Finish's Unbound series.

And sadly, there will be a part three. Booooo!

* * *

Somewhere, somewhen in another Universe, a Vortex opened up and spat out its two occupants onto the hard concrete ground. Luckily Jaime managed to ease the fall a little by providing a telekinetic cushion. It did some good, but being spat out at a fast pace was still a little jarring.

"Are you okay?" J.D asked, checking on Jaime.

"Aye!" The scots-girl replied. "Wha' 'bout ye?" She asked the Half-Time Lord.

"I'm alright!" He replied.

Despite their chipper replies they were both tired. At this point it felt like they'd been traversing the multi-verse for years, they probably were, and it showed. John's wild and unruly brown hair looked like a messy nest and it had grown past his neck which made him feel uncomfortable at times. He had also grown a scruffy looking beard, but when they got the chance of downtime he would either shave or trim it. Jaime's hair was just as messy and it had grown so long she had to loosely braid it up to stop it looking ratty.

The two multi-versal time travellers had just about been everywhere her abilities allowed. And almost became a-goner several times over. Landing in the Independence Day Universe had them running for their lives as the devastating fire began to destroy prominent cities across the world. And no matter how fast they ran they couldn't out-run it, nor could they outfly it, so the only thing Jaime could do was teleport them, where they landed on Air Force One, right in the middle of an argument between President Whitmore and David Levinson. That DID NOT please the Secret Service one bit.

They had also helped people as well, like in one universe they literally bumped into Mulder and Scully who were searching for kids with special powers. Jaime had asked Scully if she knew she was telepathic. The FBI agent had gone pale and clammed up. It was then explained by Mulder that Scully had once been abducted by aliens, and considering Jaime had never seen an episode of the X-Files she hadn't known that.

There was also some seriously bizarre universes which they thought couldn't possibly be real. In one of them, Britain had voted itself out of the European Union, which in turn caused the fall of the United Kingdom and saw its second female Prime Minister. And if that wasn't enough, America had Donald Trump as its President. John couldn't figure out how that could have even happened! However, they both could feel that the Earth was nearing extinction.

And then, at some point, they ended up in someone's house, completely terrifying the occupant when she came back from the bathroom and knocking herself out on a table behind her. When Jaime checked on the female, John noticed an open notepad and read it. And seeing what was written there he showed it to Jaime. They both felt disturbed by what was written there so they both stayed to help the young woman and get some answers.

* * *

A click of something metallic caught their attention and they looked up to find a blonde woman pointing a gun at them. John sighed, annoyed. That was always happening to them, they land somewhere completely hostile and somebody points a gun at them demanding to know who they were.

"How'd you do that?" The panicking female demanded.

In a bid to protect Jaime, he pulled her behind him a bit so that if anything happened she would be safe. "Look, I don't know who you are, but just put the gun down and we'll all be a lot more safer."

The blonde woman shook her head, her eyes wide and fear washing off her. "No, don't you dare! Just tell me how you did it?"

John frowned, confused. He had no idea what she was asking.

Meanwhile, Jaime had rolled her eyes at John's actions. He was always doing that, trying to protect her. He didn't need to and he seemed to forget she had a whole stock of abilities to protect herself with.

Then she turned her attention to the blonde woman who was steadily getting more agitated along with being scared. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess to even understand why she was asking John questions and pointing a gun at him. Sure, she could make the damn thing disappear, but something told her the woman needed it later.

However, she did manage to get a name from the blonde woman. Her name was Trish Walker. She had a Radio Show called 'Trish Talk' and a friend called Jessica. There was also something there about the colour purple.

"Put the gun down, Trish Walker. Very carefully!" Jaime commanded, voice echoing.

Trish blinked, bent over and placed the gun on the floor. She stood up, a fresh wave of fear washing off her. "H...how do y...you know my n...name?" Trish stammered the question.

It made Jaime smirk. "I know everythin'. Trish Walker, go to sleep." Trish's eyes closed and she fell to the floor in a heap. "There, tha's better." The Scots-girl stood up and helped John up too. "Wha's with American's bein' so obsessed with their guns?" She wondered. "Jus' once I'd like tae land somewhere and no' have a gun shoved in my face!" When the Half-Time Lord didn't answer her she furrowed her brow in confusion. "John?" She queried, looking at him. He was looking at something else and his feelings and thoughts were a mix of confusion and amazement.

She followed his line of sight and jumped in shock at what she saw. "Holy Rod of Rassilon!" Jaime exclaimed.

Stood in a small room, behind a pane of soundproof glass, and looking just as equally shocked, was a man that looked very much like the Doctor/John. Except his hair was darker and he didn't have much sideburns. He was wearing a dark blue suit, so dark it almost looked purple.

"That's not the Doctor, is it?" John asked, getting over his shock.

"Nah, doesnae look like it. Unless he's a version of ye."

They looked at each other before rushing over to the table. There was all sorts on it like research papers, an empty Whiskey bottle, a projector that was currently on and projecting an image of a small boy being tortured upon.

"What is all this stuff?" J.D wondered, picking up several papers that were on the table.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked up at the Doctor-look-a-like on the other side of the glass. He was talking and indicating to something on the table.

"Wha's he sayin?" Jaime asked, moving closer to the window.

'HELP ME' was written on the other side of the window in what she presumed was tomato sauce. It certainly didn't look like blood.

"I think he's trying to say there's an intercom on the table," John answered. "Wherever it is, it's probably hidden under all this paper work."

Jaime stared at the man in the small room and he stared back, occasionally looking over at the Doctor with a frown. It was so uncanny how he had all of the same facial features as John and the Doctor. Maybe he was another Metacrisis and someone had captured him, but reason and intuition seemed to tell her otherwise.

She frowned and sniffed the air. "Is tha' electric I can smell?" She asked, looking over at John.

Surprise washed off him. "You can smell it?" He asked.

"Of course. I can feel it too. It's no' like the other electrics in the room. This one feels live, I can feel it pricklin' along my skin, mixin' with water."

J.D had spotted a generator and its wires led to the room. "Well there's your problem," he nodded at the floor in the room. There was an inch or two of water on the floor. "It's wired to a charge so it will electrocute...him...in there."

He was wary about the look-a-like just as Jaime felt the same way. She stared at the water thoughtfully. Why did someone feel the need to use electricity to incapacitate him? What had he done to upset whoever had put him in there?

"Right, I'm gannin' in." She said.

A wave of uncertainty came from John and he looked doubtful. Taking a deep breath he said; "Okay, but be careful." With a nod of her head, Jaime Aeroported away and the Half-Time Lord had to chuckle when his look-a-like stumbled back in shock.

The Scots-girl re-appeared inside the small sound proofed, water-logged room in a whirlwind, further causing the look-a-like to stumble against the wall, his eyes wide. He could see she was floating above the water and even put herself in a sitting position, her legs crossed Indian style.

"Who are you?" He asked. "You're not one of those Westchester lot are you?"

Jaime frowned at the question, trying not to think how he even sounded like The Doctor/John. It was weird. "I've nae idea wha' ye mean," she spoke. "But my name is...The Omni and tha's the Doctor through there." She pointed. "So wha' 'bout ye? Who are ye?"

The look-a-like smirked, already seeing an opportunity to get out. And how odd that she looked somewhat like his Jessica. Well, apart from being Scottish. And like his Jessica she too had superpowers. "You can call me Kilgrave," Kilgrave introduced and unknown to him, Jaime shuddered.

John felt it too and looked up from his search for the intercom. *You alright in there?* He queried in her mind, sounding worried.

*Aye, jus' fine.* She replied.

He looked at them warily before resuming his search. If Jaime was in danger he was sure she could look after herself.

"Now do me a favour and open that door for me." Kilgrave commanded while John found the intercom.

"A-ha!" He exclaimed.

For a second, just a tiny little second, Jaime felt her mind go slightly fuzzy before quickly disappearing. She stared at Kilgrave before letting out a laugh of complete disbelief as the sound of feedback rang around the room. Kilgrave looked at her in confusion.

"I cannae believe ye jus' did tha'!" She said.

"What? What did he just do?" John asked through the intercom.

"Well, two can play at tha' game! Jog on the spot until I say otherwise." She commanded, voice echoing.

Kilgrave blinked and started jogging on the spot, throwing water everywhere. The expression on his face and the emotions he was feeling told Jaime he'd never experienced it before and he didn't like it.

She hovered backwards a little and looked over at John. "He's a Mind Controller," she explained. "And he jus' tried tae use it on me!"

J.D looked nervous about this. "Then get out of there, now!" He worried.

Sighing, Jaime shook her head. "It's okay, Doctor. He cannae get tae me. His ability ain't as strong as mine. And he's no' a version of ye. He's jus' plain human."

John nodded reluctantly as Jaime turned her attention back to Kilgrave.

First though, she looked at the image projected on the wall before looking back at Kilgrave. Yes, for some odd reason she could see some resemblance there, the boy was him. He too had undergone some mad experiment that saw the appearance of his superpower. And she wanted to feel sorry for him but she remained wary of him. If he was willing to use her to escape his prison, then he was not a good guy. She hovered towards him, staring at him.

It unnerved Kilgrave as he continued to jog on the spot. "Who are you?" He asked, panting. "The both of you?" He wanted to ask her to make him stop but he was not a begging man, not usually. People normally begged him and followed his orders.

"I'm the Doctor," came the reply from John.

"And I'm The Omni, like I already told ye." Jaime answered him. "As for ye, Kilgrave isn't yer real name is it? And ye're tha' boy there." She nodded at the projection. "Yer real name is Kevin," waves of shock washed off him and he wondered how she could know that? "Kevin Thompson. Tell me, Kevin, who is Jessica?"

His eyes widened and adoration washed off him. "You're a Mind Reader?" He panted the question and wondered just how many more abilities she had.

Jaime smirked. This man had a very sharp mind for a human. "Ye're in love with her, but I get the feelin' it's a wee bit one-sided."

John scowled and put his hands on his hips. "He's forcing women to love him?" He asked, shocked. "No, that's not right...who do you think you are, sunshine!"

The Omni rolled her eyes. "Calm down." She said to John and he did. "This Jessica ye've been tormentin'. She'll be the death of ye, ye know."

She could see it in his Timeline. After a game of cat and mouse the illusive Jessica was going to catch him on the docks and break his neck. But there was a branch leading off his original Timeline and when she tried to get a look at where it led she was blocked from seeing anything. That was odd. Very odd. Also, when she mentioned what Jessica would do to him she felt waves of fear wash off him.

Continuing to stare at Kilgrave, Jaime didn't feel very sorry for him. "Ye know, ye're no' a very nice man," she told the jogging, panting man before her, aware there was a commotion in the other room.

Jessica had returned to find Trish spark out on the floor and strangers hanging about. John had introduced himself but the look she gave him told him she was in no mood for niceties.

"I ought tae silence yer voice forever!" Jaime growled angrily, waves of fear washing off him.

But before any of that could happen they were disturbed by J.D getting slammed against the glass after being punched by Jessica, a wave of pain washing over her. "Wha' the hell?" She croaked. She saw J.D slumped against the glass, then she stared at Jessica, fresh anger coursed through her, static electricity crackling away. "You fuckin' bitch!" Jaime snarled and flew after Jessica, phasing through the glass.

Both Jessica and Kilgrave were surprised by this.

Jaime slammed into the other dark haired woman so hard she flew back and slammed against the double doors down the corridor. "Dinnae ye dare touch him again!" She snarled once more, feeling like she wanted to tear this bitch apart.

"Aww, shit!" Jessica groaned, clambering back to her feet and looked at the girl.

She had no idea who the girl was, except she was Scottish. And neither did she know why there were now two Kilgraves. But the girl, who not only looked similar to her and had powers just like her, was clearly enamoured with him. And that was bad. Very bad. She had to make this girl see sense, and if that meant beating her into it, then she'd do it.

Scowling, Jessica stalked towards Jaime.

"Stop now!" The Scots-girl commanded, voice echoing. She expected Jessica to stop but all she did was wobble and grimace a little before continuing to stalk towards her.

'What the...'

"Stop!" Jaime commanded again but it still didn't work.

This was ridiculous. She could Mind Control dozens of people at a time, yet this strange female was immune to it. Now how did that happen? Thinking quickly because this female, Jessica, wanted to beat her up for some reason, Jaime slammed her fists together, hard. It caused a powerful shockwave that made Jessica tumble backwards.

She yelled out and put her hands over her ears as Jaime shockwave clapped a second time. "What the hell are you?" Jessica cried out.

Satisfied that the other woman remained stunned for the moment, Jaime rushed over to the half knocked out J.D and dragged him up while pulling out her Sonic. "I'm The Omni," she told Jessica. "And this is The Doctor. We're Time Lords from a different Universe." She called up a Dimension Portal with her Sonic. "And we'll be gannin' now!" She pushed John to the portal and they both disappeared into it, leaving a shocked and mystified Jessica to gawp.

The portal soon disappeared so she scrambled over to her still sleeping friend. "Trish, wake up!" She said, lightly smacking Trish's cheek. The Radio Host groaned but now Jessica could hear panting. Looking up, she saw that Kilgrave had stopped Jogging on the spot and was bent over with his hands on his knees. She had no idea what the hell just happened.

* * *

The Dimension jumping duo teleported into a TARDIS console room with a coral desktop. And after teleporting so many times into the TARDIS straight from the Vortex, Jaime had managed to skilfully land them on their feet. Quietly.

At first Jaime thought there was no-one in the console room, which was odd because the TARDIS was currently in flight, but when John stepped around the console she heard a gasp. The voice was female.

"Doctor? Where did you come from? I thought you were in the library?" And American, with a Spanish-type accent.

Following John she saw there was a teenager stood next to the jumpseat. A book was laying there, having been previously placed there by the girl. When she spotted Jaime there was fear and apprehension.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Jaime saw that the brown haired girl was of Mexican descent. Reading her mind she was Gabriella Gonzales, the current companion of the Doctor in this universe. And further checking her Timeline it turned out she was very special. She had some sort of block transfer ability, but had a very fiery anger. It was yet to happen for this amazing girl.

"Wait! You're not the Doctor. Who are you how did you get in?" Gabby looked ready to run, scooping up her book.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," John spoke up, his arms held out in a placating gesture. He really didn't want to have another Jessica incident. Her punches really hurt and he would have been concussed for hours if Jaime hadn't healed him. "...I'm Doctor Smith, and this is Jaime." Jaime smiled warmly at the American girl. "We're looking for a friend of ours, ginger hair and green eyes..."

Gabby was still looking mistrustful, after all she had seen a lot of amazing things in the past few days. Meanwhile, Jaime was looking around the console room and noticed a few odd things.

"I don't know who you're talking about, man!" Gabby replied. "But why do you look like the Doctor? Who are you really?"

John sighed. "It's okay, I'm his brother. His twin brother." He could hear Jaime's thoughts before she spoke up.

"The Doctor has a brother?" Gabby exclaimed.

"This ain't the right Universe."

The Half-Time Lord turned to Jaime with a raised brow, who he realised, was looking at the palms of her hands.

"Jaime?" He enquired.

She looked up at him and held out her hands. "Look, nae lines!" She said.

He did look, and she was right. She really did have no lines, no blemishes. He looked at his own hands and saw the same thing. "What?" He exclaimed. They almost looked coloured in.

"Look around ye! Dae ye no' notice it?" Jaime asked but John just stared blankly at her. She rolled her eyes. "It looks as if it's been drawn and coloured in."

His eyes wandered around the TARDIS.

"Even she looks like she's been drawn." Jaime said about Gabby.

Looking at the increasingly confused girl, John finally noticed it before turning back to Jaime. "What's going on?" He asked. "Are we in one of those fan created universes?"

"Uh-uh," Jaime shook her head. "It appears we're in a comic universe." She told him.

He gawped, his eyes wide. "Are you telling me we're in a comic strip?" It was the most surprising thing he'd ever heard. TV shows, yes, but comics? That was a new one on him. Just what other mediums was his life involved in?

"Aye, and I think we should go."

John nodded in agreement.

"What are you two talking about?" A confused Gabby asked them.

They looked at her, forgetting she was even there. "Nowt for ye tae worry 'bout," Jaime replied. "In fact..." She stepped closer to the girl. "We were never here," her voice echoed. "Go to sleep, Gabriella Gonzales."

Gabby closed her eyes and Jaime was quick to catch her. John helped her place the sleeping girl on the jumpseat. Once The Omni called up the Portal with her Sonic they both exited the universe, the Portal closing seconds after.

The Doctor returned from the library and chuckled when he found his companion asleep on the jumpseat. "Wakey, wakey Gabby, I wasn't gone for THAT long!"

Gabby moaned and opened her eyes, frowning in confusion when she sat up. She couldn't even remember falling asleep!

* * *

Somewhere in the countryside, on a bright sunny day, in a farmer's field, a Vortex appeared and spat out Jaime and J.D, the crops cushioning their fall. The Half-Time Lord was up first, pulling Jaime to her feet after.

"That's probably the comfiest fall we've ever had!" John stated as he looked around at his surroundings. "Where are we? Feels like 1980." Their surroundings were full of trees and fields and hedges...and even a road as a car passed by.

"24th of February 1980." Jaime corrected and shivered when she spotted a Scarecrow at the other end of the field. They scared her just as much as clowns did, and she really didn't want to think about that either. Being terrorised by a giant spider disguised as a clown calling himself Pennywise wasn't one of their more happy moments of traversing the Multi-verse.

"You alright?" John asked, hearing her distress in her thoughts. Something about a Scarecrow she'd spotted...and a giant spider. He shuddered at the thought.

Looking at said Scarecrow he thought it looked normal, so he turned his attention back to the Scots-girl. "Jaime? It's just a Scarecrow." At least he hoped it was just a Scarecrow.

"Aye, I havnae liked Scarecrows since the 'Family of Blood'. Those one's with their sack faces scared me so much!" She said, mistrust evident in her voice.

John frowned at this. "Good point!" He said. They did look like an unsavoury bunch. He put his arms around her shoulders. "However, this one is just a normal run-of-the-mill Scarecrow, made to scare birds." Now he looked around. "Just where are we anyway?" John wondered with a frown. "Alright..."

Jaime looked away, but out of the corner of her eye she saw movement.

"We should head for the road." John continued.

Looking back at the Scarecrow, Jaime narrowed her eyes suspiciously. One of its arms was held up and she was pretty sure it hadn't looked like that seconds ago. Suddenly it's arm moved in a slow wave and her eyes widened in fright.

John felt the fear spike to an all time high before he heard her scream. Jumping in shock he quickly turned to Jaime. "What? What is it?" He asked, mystified as she hid behind his back.

"It moved, it moved!" She cried out, peeking out over his shoulder.

Her panicked thoughts were focused on the Scarecrow, so looking at it he found it to be perfectly normal looking. Both its arms were tied to the pole. "It was just the wind, Jaime." J.D told her.

"It wasnae the wind," she screeched, static electricity crackling and the air around them growing warm. She was losing control. "It waved its fuckin' arm!"

Quickly turning back to Jaime, the Half-Time Lord put his hands on her shoulders, his eyes wide. "Jaime, calm down before you cause a fire." Anger spiked a bit. "What you saw wasn't real, just a hallucination. Probably a result of all this Vortex travel."

Now she was even more angry and the air around them grew even hotter. "Bullshit!" She screeched even louder, making John wince. "It moved, I didnae fuckin' hallucinate. I saw it wave its arm."

He smiled despite feeling uncomfortable in the artificial heat. "Calm down, Jaime. It's just a Scarecrow. It's not alive..."

"Dinnae tell me tae fuckin' calm down!" She shouted. "I saw it! I saw it with my own fuckin' eyes!" She looked over his shoulder at something and her eyes widened. "Look, look! I told ye, I fuckin' told ye!"

With narrowed suspicious eyes, John turned around to look at the Scarecrow at the other end of the field and got the shock of his life. "Blimey!" He exclaimed.

The Scarecrow had hopped off its pole and it was now ambling towards them in a funny way.

Despite this, Jaime's whimpering and fear was putting him on edge, so he pulled his Sonic out and held it out before him as if it was a weapon. When the Scarecrow got closer to them John gawped at it in amazement.

The Scarecrow held its hand out towards him. "Worzel Gummidge, how do you do!" It introduced in a funny voice.

Though John could recognise that voice easily because the Scarecrow had the face of his third incarnation.

* * *

In yet another Universe of very many, a Vortex opened up and spat out the two Dimension travellers onto the hard grating of a console room, the Vortex closing seconds later. Confusion washed off John as he looked around, the console obstructing his view from where he lay.

"I thought you said you couldn't get a connection?" John questioned, looking at Jaime.

"I couldnae!" Jaime replied, looking up at the Time Rotor. "And I cannae feel anythin' from this TARDIS. Hold on!" Scrambling to her knees, Jaime peered over the console, eyes widening at what she saw. "Och, nae wonder!" She uttered.

"What? What is it?" John asked, furrowing his brows at her before standing up to see what Jaime was seeing.

What he saw shocked him. It was the TARDIS coral console room, yet it wasn't. What should have been a wall was an open space with lights, cameras and a studio. Jaime looked at him, worried because she could feel he was very un-nerved.

"What's going on, Jaime?" He asked, looking at her. "Why is it like this?"

With a sigh, Jaime said; "We're on the set of 'Doctor Who', tha's why."

"What!" He exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "We're in a Universe where the Doctor exists as a TV show. Jus' like in my old Universe."

John nodded his head, beginning to calm down again. Of course she had mentioned the show several times before, but it was just a shock to actually see it. "Right, okay..." He muttered, looking around the TARDIS studio before looking at Jaime again. "What if we're in your universe?"

About to answer this thought, Jaime was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and voices coming closer. "Down!" She pulled J.D down to the floor so that they were practically hiding under the console.

They could hear a female with a Scottish accent and a man with a London accent talking to each other, but Jaime's hope that they would go away was not to be. The two strangers stepped up onto the TARDIS set and started talking about learning lines.

"I think we should go!" John hissed from beside her.

Nodding, she activated her invisibility and extended it to John via the tether. They got to their feet, with Jaime taking hold of his hand in a bid to get them away. But John was a little bit sluggish as he stared at the two people stood around the console.

The male with the London accent had blond hair that appeared to be dyed. His eyes were brown, deep brown like Rose's eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

As for the female, who was Scottish but now appeared to be speaking in the same in the same London accent, had brown eyes just like him. Her brown hair was shoulder length, yet styled to look spiky. She was wearing a female version of the Doctor's pinstripe suit. Except instead of trousers she wore a knee length pinstripe skirt. The suit was low cut and the button up shirt showed off her cleavage. She didn't wear a tie. It was so obvious she was playing the part of The Doctor that it startled him to a halt.

"Doctor, let's go!" Jaime hissed, tugging on his arm.

"Wait!" John hissed back. "Jaime, look at them!" He told her, showing her the two actors.

She noticed the difference straight away. "Wha' the..." She said a little loudly it almost caught their attention.

The female in the pinstripes had the facial features of David Tennant, only more feminine. And she was just as hot as her male counter-part.

John suddenly felt aroused, but it wasn't him, it was Jaime who was experiencing it. "Oi!" He loudly exclaimed, which definitely caught the attention of the two actors.

"Wha'?" Jaime looked at John, her face going red.

"Who's there?" The female in the pinstripes called, now back in her own accent. "Russet? Is that you?"

The Dimension travellers looked at each other, though Jaime practically glared at John, unsure why he had to reveal them like that.

"You know what!" He hissed back, a little hurt.

Huffing and confused, Jaime lowered her invisibility, revealing them to the actors.

"Blimey!" The blond teen uttered. "Where did you two spring from?"

The female looked at them suspiciously. "Who are you? And why does he look like me?" She more or less demanded.

Jaime grimaced. This was going to take some explaining. "I'm The Omni. I come from a Universe where the Doctor is played by a man," she began. "And this is The Doctor," she nodded at J.D. "He comes from a Universe where he actually exists."

The two actors were surprised by this. "So what are you doing here? How did you get here?" The Scots-woman asked, except Jaime shook her head.

"Sorry, I cannae tell ye tha'." She replied.

"How about you tell us your names!" J.D spoke up. He was really curious to see any changes, though he expected the male's character to be called 'Ross'.

"My name is Billy Piper and I play Sheridan Tyler." The blond now known as Billy introduced.

The name of the character was a nice surprise for John, though he didn't realise that 'Sheridan' was also a boys name.

"And my name is Davida Tennant and I play The Doctor." The female known as Davida introduced.

"Davida?" Jaime exclaimed in surprise. "I would have expected ye tae be called 'Davina', but Davida is interesting."

"Unique even." John added.

Davida thanked them for the compliment while a smiling Billy sat on the jumpseat.

"Tell me, Davida, where did ye get yer surname from?" A curious Jaime asked.

Davida found the question odd, but never the less she answered it. "Oh, that's easy," she said with a giggle. "I was looking though the Smash Hits magazine when I came across Nell Tennant from the Pet Shop Girls, and I knew I found what I was looking for."

Jaime nodded and looked to John for an explanation. "Doctor?"

"Alright," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "It seems we've landed in a Universe where previously male characters are being played by the female counter-parts of male actors..."

"And female characters are played by male counter-parts of female actresses?!" Jaime finished.

"Yep!" John nodded his head. "So while James Bond and Harry Potter are female, Ellen Ripley and Sarah Connor are male."

"The Spice Girls are the Spice Boys." Jaime added and John shuddered.

"Now there's a nasty thought." He muttered with a grimace.

A new thought came to mind and Jaime gasped. "Tha' would mean everyone who previously played the Doctor were female!" She said, feeling even more curious. Turning to Davida she asked; "Wha' were the names of the actresses who played the Doctor?"

"Well," Davida began, rubbing the back of her neck in thought. "Starting from 1963 to present day, there's Wilhelmina Hartnell who played the First Doctor. Then there's Patricia Troughton who was the Second Doctor."

"Jonnie Pertwee as the Third Doctor." Billy added.

"Although she liked to be called 'Jon'." Davida stated.

And so it went on with both actors naming all the actress's who played the Doctor. All in all there was Tammie Baker, Petra Davison, Colleen Baker, Sylvia McCoy, Paula McGann, Christina Eccleston and finally Davida Tennant. Jaime had the feeling that the counter-parts of Matt Smith, John Hurt and Peter Capaldi were Mattie or Matilda Smith, Joan or Joanne Hurt and Peta or Petra Capaldi.

"As much as this has been an interesting eye opener," J.D spoke up. "But we really should be going now." Jaime nodded reluctantly. "We're trying to find a friend in another universe," he continued. "And don't tell anyone we were here!"

Davida grinned. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." She said as J.D and Jaime began to walk away hand in hand. "Oh, and good luck!" She called as they disappeared.

* * *

Jaime and John teleported into a TARDIS with grey walls, white roundels and a classic looking console. It wasn't the right TARDIS so Jaime went over to the console to investigate. The silence from John and his anger towards her left her a bit confused. Why was he angry in the first place?

"Do you mind telling me what that was?" J.D finally spoke up, looking over at Jaime with his arms folded.

She looked back at him, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Wha'?" She asked.

"You know what!" The Half-Time Lord replied. "You were practically flirting with a female version of myself!"

She gasped, eyes wide. Is that why he was angry? "I wasnae!" She cried out. "Why would I flirt wi' another female?" Exactly! It was weird and wrong. Yet she caught herself staring at certain female's and thinking of them as beautiful or even sexy. And that scared her.

"Well, it looked like you were flirting," J.D replied and frowned at her thoughts. "The amount of human hormones scattered about was pretty much obvious!"

Jaime's face had gone red, though he wasn't sure of it was because she was embarrassed or angry. "I wasnae!" She bit back this time. "It ain't right, no' at all!"

She was angry but John raised an inquiring brow. "What's not right?" He asked.

"Havin' a sexual urge for another female!" Jaime all but shouted. "It's weird, it's wrong. It's no' right!"

Sighing, John walked over to a sofa that was on the other side of the console room and sat down. "Come over here!" He spoke, patting the seat beside him.

Letting out a huffy sounding breath, Jaime walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him.

"What are these urges you get?" The Half-Time Lord asked her.

She thought about it first before speaking up. "It's jus' thinkin' another female is beautiful, hot and...sexy." She was going even more red, this time out of embarrassment. "And then wonderin' wha' it's like tae kiss them." She looked away, staring at the console. "It happened with Alaya and her sister..."

"The Silurians?" J.D asked out of surprise while Jaime nodded.

"It's happened several times after tha', like with Davida." She looked back at J.D. "Only 'cause she looked like ye!" Jaime exclaimed as an excuse. "I still love ye, I'll always love ye. It's jus' strange. Weird. Really weird."

John sighed and shook his head. "Jaime, it's perfectly normal for a female to love another female, a male to love another male, or a person to love both sexes. I get the same thing now and again. I look at a man and I think what it's like to kiss him." He told Jaime, confusion spiking from her.

She snorted in a sarcastic manner. "Tha's 'cause ye're part Donna." She said.

John smiled warily. "Yeah, there's that I suppose. But Jaime, you need to understand, you are Bisexual. WE are Bisexual and it's perfectly normal. You should be proud, I know I am!" He felt a whole slew of emotions come from her and her eyes started watering.

"Thank ye!" She squeaked and hugged him, the Half-Time Lord hugging back with a grin.

She wondered if she should use the Time Lord part of her mind to find out more about bisexuality. And when hearing her thoughts John was about to tell her she should do that when another voice spoke up.

"Well, that was all rather heartswarming. But who are you and how did you get aboard the TARDIS?"

They had quickly jumped to their feet and were staring at the man before them.

"Who are you?" John asked out of shock.

The man shook his head and folded his arms, a stern expression on his face. "I asked you first." He demanded. "And if you don't tell me now I'll have you thrown out of an airlock!" He threatened.

John looked to Jaime but she seemed to be having trouble reading the strangers mind. It was well shielded. "Alright!" He said, looking back at the stranger. "I'm the Doctor and this is The Omni. We're just looking for a friend, that's all. There's no need for violence."

The man looked surprised. Very surprised. "You're the Doctor? Well, that's quite interesting. Because I'm The Doctor too. Did you come from the future?"

John gawped at the man who called himself 'The Doctor' before looking over at Jaime again. She shrugged, having no idea about this one either. But he did look like that actor who played the Russian professor in the Eleventh Doctor episode 'Cold War', the one who liked Duran Duran and Ultravox.

"Uhh, that depends," John replied as he listened to Jaime's thoughts, seeing the image of the man she was thinking about. "What incarnation are you?"

The other Doctor smirked. "Odd question! I'll answer never the less. I'm in my Third incarnation." He said.

Nodding his head, John glanced at a stunned Jaime. "There's the problem, you see." He told the other Doctor. "I'm not from your future, but we are from a different dimension."

Now the other Doctor raised surprised brows. "You came from a different universe?" He asked. "How did you do that? I didn't think it was possible."

John shifted awkwardly. "We can't really tell you how, just the why." The Half-Time Lord told him.

The other Doctor nodded grimly. "Okay, no universe ending paradoxical events. Would you like to join me in the kitchen?" He offered. "You both look like you've been traveling for a long time."

John looked to Jaime. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"I sense nae immediate danger!" She replied, though remained wary of the other Doctor.

"Right then, allons-y." He said. Hand in hand they followed the other Doctor to the TARDIS kitchen.


	43. Dimension Hopping - Part Three

All universes and character's that appear and/or referenced in this chapter belong to the people who created them.

This will be the only chapter where somebody elses story will be actually mentioned, so apologies to CaitlinJ of '3 Doctors 9 Companions.../4 Doctors 12 Companions...' for Jaime and John turning up un-announced in that universe. They couldnt really control where they go.

The silent girl that appears in this chapter was an idea i had but didnt get very far with it cos Jaime's story came to mind and i had to go with it.

* * *

The Dimension jumping duo were travelling through the darkness of the D-Vortex on their way to wherever the hell they were going next.

After a long bout of silence between then, John looked over at Jaime, noticing the concentration on her face as she navigated then through the D-Vortex. "Do you think he'll be okay?" He asked, still somewhat worried.

"Aye, should be!" Was Jaime's quick reply. "I locked the memories of his time in captivity intae a deep dark place where even he cannae find 'em."

John nodded, feeling better about the situation.

They had landed in a Universe and on a planet that wasn't Earth. It came as a surprise and even more of a surprise that the said planet had a version of the Time Agency. Well, what was left of it! It's Agents and agency itself was being brutally destroyed by a madman, a very dangerous madman who looked a hell of a lot like J.D. Another Metacrisis! And this one had greeny-blue eyes, which kind of surprised John. They tried to calm him down but his mind was far too crazed for him to see sense. He had even accused J.D of being the full Time Lord Doctor, going as far as trying to attack him. Despite Jaime's fear of this Metacrisis, after all he was calling himself 'The Time Lord Victorious', she had to verbally put him to sleep. And when that didn't work she realised she had to forcefully enter his mind to stop him.

After that happened, John felt Jaime's anger spike to monstrous levels and before he could stop her, watched as Hurricane Jaime swept through the Time Agency, destroying what was left of it. Once he'd managed to calm her down, she'd Aeroported all three of them to a safe place. When examining the other other Metacrisis, John found a network of Criss-crossing scars on his neck and lower face, to which Jaime informed him was caused by an excessive use of an electrified collar. Most likely to keep him under control. He also noticed the aged look about the other Metacrisis, the wrinkles and the mostly greying hair. Jaime told him that this Metacrisis had been held captive for over ten years, told to create a virus that would kill other aliens on Earth, refused to do so and tortured for his disobedience. Now John could see why Jaime completely lost her temper.

This Metacrisis also had a version of Rose waiting for him back on Earth and she knew the blonde was likely to wait or search for her missing Doctor whether it was three years or ten. John suggested that they take him back to this universe's Rose Tyler. "No' before I fix him." Jaime had said and as John watched in awe and pride, she had placed her hands on the other Metacrisis and started glowing white. Once it was done, the other Metacrisis clearly had the ten years of his captivity taken away and his neck was healed. But it had taken a lot out of Jaime so they rested awhile waiting for her to recover, the other Metacrisis remaining asleep. When she recovered, Jaime opened an Air Portal to the other Metacrisis's last known year on Earth, only to a week and a half after his abduction.

On the other side of the Portal they came out onto the grounds of the Tyler mansion in the very early morning. Everyone was asleep so Jaime had to roar to get their attention, loudly shouting until lights came on and the front door opened. The Tyler's were surprised at what they saw and Rose was so stunned she couldn't say anything. Once the other Metacrisis was taken to his bed, both Jaime and J.D explained what happened, warning them what might happen if they reminded the other Metacrisis of what happened to him. All he'd have in waking would be a bad head and a few weird dreams. After a cup of tea, made by a thankful Jackie Tyler, and a hug, by an even more thankful Rose, the Dimension jumping duo were on their way.

And that wasn't the first time they'd come across another Metacrisis. In another universe, they found him wandering the Earth in the far future. Well, they were actually spat out of the Vortex right in front of him, surprising him. He wondered if a certain Bad Wolf had tossed them away, but Jaime explained to him what they were doing, trying to find a friend who could help rescue her mother back in her former universe.

In turn, this Metacrisis, who called himself John Smith, told them his story. He was previously married, or still was, to Rose Tyler. They'd been living a happy life in Pete's World until a weird accident pulled her, and him weeks later, aboard the TARDIS. It wasn't just them either, but everyone one who had most recently travelled with the Doctor. At first everything was fine between them, until the arguments and he found himself competing with his Time Lord self. And finally after one big argument with Rose she sent him away using her recently acquired Bad Wolf powers. Apparently she'd meant to send him back to Pete's World to stay with the Tyler's.

While listening to his story, Jaime was thinking. And gasped when she realised that this Metacrisis had come from the fan created story '3 Doctors 9 Companions...' Which also meant they were in that fan created Universe. It got her thinking on why she'd been unable to lock onto the TARDIS. Perhaps when they merged together, the ability to lock on to it became confused. Deciding she wanted to help Smith, she opened an Air Portal for him that led to an important date for this Universe's Rose Tyler and The Doctor. When he was gone John questioned her, wondering what that was about, so she told him, much to his surprise.

"Right, that's good." John now muttered, his worries about his Metacrisis counterpart easing away.

Hearing this, Jaime smiled slightly and pulled him a little more closely towards her. He liked the comfort she was giving him but frowned when he spotted a speck of light ahead. They were about to leave the D-Vortex, thank Rassilon! It had felt like they'd been in this Dimension Vortex for well over twenty minutes. Jaime had spotted it too and she sped up their flight a little faster until they were out of the D-Vortex and into the TT-Vortex. But there was something different about it. It was all greens and yellows.

"This isn't right, it's the wrong colour." John stated, wincing at the brightness. It was almost making his eyes water.

Looking somewhat nervous, Jaime had to agree and it made her intuition kick in. There was danger in this Vortex and she had to get them out of it immediately. So she closed her eyes and stretched her mind out in order to connect to a TARDIS. Still feeling nervous about the weird colour of the Vortex, John looked ahead and spotted something else. It looked like a ship. In fact, it WAS a ship and it was heading towards them. Fast. And if they weren't careful they'd crash right into it.

"Jaime, hurry up!" He said, worry and fear washing off him.

"Dinnae rush me!" She bit out.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry...but we're about to crash into a time travelling ship."

"Wha'?" Her eyes flashed open and she saw it looming ahead. This was the danger she was getting from her intuition. "Oh, fuck me!" She cried out, once again closing her eyes to concentrate on turning herself intangible, sending it down the tether in order for J.D to be the same way.

"Jaime!" The Half-Time Lord continued to worry.

"Close yer eyes and hold on tight. We're 'bout tae crash land!" She warned.

That just worried him even more. Did that mean she couldn't find a TARDIS in this universe? He closed his eyes and felt Jaime put her hand on the back of his neck.

*We're gonna be okay.* She mentally assured him.

He wondered how they would be okay if they were splattered on the windscreen of a time travelling ship like bugs! Seconds later he felt something pass through him and they crashed onto the floor in a heap, skidding across it for several inches.

Letting out a groan, Jaime opened her eyes and checked on John, rolling him over. He had his eyes open and he was wincing.

"Ye okay?" She asked him, running her hand through his hair.

"I will be!" He replied, enjoying the feeling,

Jaime chuckled at this. The sound of a sonic blaster powering up caught their attention and it made Jaime very angry. "Och, for the love of..." She looked up and gasped, the feeling of surprise spiking through J.D, enough to get him moving in a bid to protect Jaime.

He too stared, amazed. The person pointing the Sonic blaster at them bared a canny likeness to one Rory Williams, except for the beard and great-coat. Though he didn't think this man stood before them was their Rory Williams. "Whoever you are, just put the gun down in case someone gets injured." He told the look-a-like.

"Where did they come from?" Someone asked.

He spotted a female blonde on the other side of the cabin who seemed to be giving him the same type of reaction as Jack would.

"They came from outside, from the Vortex." Another man, a young dark haired man, spoke up.

"I didn't think it was even possible to travel through all that unprotected."

"You can't, it's impossible." The look-a-like stated. "Which makes me wonder how these two did it." He stared at Jaime and John suspiciously. "My name is Rip Hunter and you're both under arrest." Rip said and John groaned in frustration while Jaime frowned in thought

* * *

In the same Universe, hours later, relatively speaking, a Time Portal opened up, swirling around on a quiet back lane. Suddenly the Dimension travelling duo ran out of it, as if they had been panicked by something.

"Shut it down, shut it down!" John shouted, fear washing off him.

Jaime turned back to the Time Portal, hand outstretched, and closed it before anything else could get through.

"Blimey!" John uttered and let out a relieved breath as he leaned against a wall. "That was close." Nodding silently, Jaime had to agree. It was a close call but they made it out of danger. "This universe is bonkers!" John shouted as he was beginning to go into a Donna rant. "A dangerous immortal, from Rassilon knows when, Time Masters who are just as corrupt as the Time Lords, Rip Hunter, a renegade time traveller after my own heart, and finally, a really dodgy future it could rival a bloody apocalypse. Have I missed anything out?"

Jaime nodded her head. "Rip Hunter's ragtag crew of heroes and villains." She added, letting him continue his rant. After all, they HAD come straight from a stressful situation.

"Oh, yes. There's that!" He snapped.

It was unbelievable. Completely unbelievable. After they'd been put in one of the Waverider's cells they were going to make a quick escape into the Dimension Vortex. That was until Jaime realised there was another prisoner nearby. And his mind was so strong she was able to read his mind without face to face contact. In turn John caught her thoughts and he watched as a pale faced Jaime hollered loudly for Captain Hunter to return, warning him of imminent danger. But Hunter didn't come back, it was one of the other crew members. A rather large and intimidating man. But that didn't bother Jaime. She told him what was going to happen but he didn't believe her. When he was gone, John asked her what was going on, so she did. Explained to him they had a prisoner who was immortal, calling himself Vandal Savage, who was working with the Time Masters to cause disorder and mayhem in the Timeline.

By then it was already too late. They were boarded by the Time Master enforcers, taken prisoner and locked up with the rest of the crew. She was asked by the crew member from earlier how she knew, so after a quick back and forth between herself and John, she told them. Explained how she was an Omni-Psychic and that they came from a different universe. Then she asked them to trust her, and they did. She teleported out of her cell and broke everyone else out. After that, all hell broke loose.

As for the crew, they were a nice bunch once you got to know them. There was Sarah Lance, a former assassin of Rha's Al Ghul, previously dead but now semi immortal, liked to call herself The Canary.

Ray Palmer, an inventor of a battlesuit that could shrink, also liked to call himself The Atom. Jaime thought he reminded her of a Superman film she once saw.

Kendra Saunders, or Hawkgirl, who could reincarnate once she died.

Mick Rory, a psychopathic pyromaniac and his friend Leonard Snart, or Captain Cold as he also liked to call himself. The two of them were as thick as thieves.

Then there was Dr. Stein, a professor. He had asked them endless scientific questions to the point it got annoying. He was also a MetaHuman, and together, with another MetaHuman, a boy called Jax, they formed as one person. A Superhero called Firestorm.

And finally there was Rip Hunter, captain of the Waverider's and renegade Time Master. His obsession with Vandal Savage became a bit of a paradox. Especially when it came to his own family.

Now Jaime wondered what they were all up to as she looked up into the dark sky. Captain Cold had looked to be in a wee bit of bother when they had decided to leave.

"Where are we anyway?" J.D asked once he'd calmed down.

"Och, I dinnae know, Jaime replied. "But it feels like 2016. And I've got a very bad feelin' right now."

Looking concerned, John stepped away from the wall and approached Jaime. "Is this because of what's happening in the future?" He asked.

Jaime shook her head. "Nae, it's happenin' now." She frowned. "There's danger. On one and two. The man in yellow! Sparks of blue. Faster than a flash!"

Seeing that her eyes had widened, John realised she was experiencing a vision. "What? What does that mean? What's one and two? Who's the man in yellow?"

"He's here!" Is all she replied with and before he had a chance to ask her who was here, a red streak shot past them, causing rubbish to fly about and their hair to ruffle, John jumping and yelling out in shock.

"What the hell was that?" He cried out. Feeling Jaime's amusement he looked at her to see that she was grinning. "Jaime? Do you know what that was?"

She nodded at something behind him and when he turned around he saw someone wearing a Superhero costume. Dark red with a yellow lightening symbol.

"Well isn't that Wizard! More people in silly costumes!" The Half-Time Lord uttered sarcastically.

"Tha's The Flash," Jaime spoke up, loud enough for the Superhero to hear. "Also known as Barry Allen." She felt surprise, confusion and apprehension wash off the MetaHuman.

"It's not Zoom," Flash spoke back to the HQ. "But it's someone else. They know my name." He rolled his eyes at the reply he was given. "I don't mean 'The Flash', I mean my actual name!" He told HQ.

While he was listening to HQ on the comm, Jaime took a couple of steps towards the Flash with an odd expression on her face. John thought it looked like a grin but it seemed more predatorial. She threw a big ball of water at The Flash to catch his attention, enjoying the cry of surprise that emitted from his mouth while ignoring John asking what the hell she was doing.

"I want tae play with ye, Flashy. Cat and mouse. Ye be the mouse and I be the cat!"

The MetaHuman didn't like the look she was giving him, yet he had to commend the man who was trying to talk her down, albeit unsuccessfully.

"C'mon, let's play!" She shouted, throwing a fireball his way which he was able to dodge. "Cannae catch me!" She shouted and Aeroported away, the male doing so seconds later after apologising for the female's attitude.

"What the hell?" Flash muttered and flashed away to look for them.

* * *

The Doctor and The Omni teleported into a coral console room, instantly scaring the girl who was stood there. She screamed in shock and fell in her arse, scrambling back to hug against the railing.

"Blimey! Sorry about that." John said, approaching the girl, only to stop when she whimpered. They both felt fear come from the girl. "Oh...uhh..." J.D stumbled on his words.

They watched as the girl rocked back and forth, hiding her face behind her arms. She was making grunting noises as she rocked. John stood back, nervously rubbing the back of his neck while looking at the girl.

"Uhh, Jaime, what do we do?" He asked. There was something very wrong with this girl.

Jaime rolled her eyes. "Okay, leave it tae me." She said and slowly approached the girl. "It's okay, kid. We're no' goin' tae hurt ye, d'ye 'ken?" She tried to sooth over the panicked grunting. "Jus' calm down." Once she neared the girl she took hold of her hands, which caused an odd spark between them. They both felt it and the girl stiffened, the grunting stopped. "Woah!" Jaime muttered, confused. Why did that happen?

"What is it?" John asked as he stood behind Jaime.

"Jus'...somethin'." She mumbled a reply.

The girl slowly peeked her face out from behind her arms and looked at Jaime, causing the Scots-girl to let out a surprised gasp. Familiar hazel eyes looked back at her. In fact a familiar face and brown hair came along with the rest. The girl was a parallel version of herself...well, her First self that is, but there was something wrong with her and she couldn't figure out what it was. This was so weird!

"C"mon, up ye get." She said to the girl, carefully pulling her to her feet. Curiosity washed off the girl and she continued to stare at Jaime as she was led over to the jumpseat. She sat down, watching the stranger as she stood back, frowning.

Jaime looked at John, who was staring at the girl in amazement. "Does she look really familiar tae ye?" She asked him.

The Half-Time Lord nodded. "Yep!" He popped the 'p'. "She looks a hell of a lot like when you did before you regenerated. Well, apart from the chubbiness." The girl sat on the jumpseat before him had the same colour hair, same eyes, same face. He wondered if she was another version of, or just someone who looked like her.

With an exasperated sigh, Jaime glared at J.D. "Dinnae say tha' out loud. A girl could get a complex." He apologised, looking sheepish. She turned back to the girl who was still holding onto her hand like a lifeline. "Wha's ye name, kid?" She asked the girl but she didn't get an answer. She just stared at them while rocking on the seat. "Can ye even speak?" Jaime asked next. This time the girl scooted back a little and ended up pulling Jaime with her. "Nae, nae...it's okay, ye dinnae have tae say a word if ye dinnae want tae." The girl calmed down a little.

"What? Are you not going to read her mind?" John asked her, confused. It's what she usually did.

Jaime shook her head. "I cannae, no' this time." She studied the girl in front of her. "There's somethin' very different 'bout her."

The Half-Time Lord raised a brow. "How so?" He asked.

"I dinnae know!" She mumbled before turning her attention on the girl. Now she held both of her hands. "I need tae know somethin'. Will it be okay if I go intae ye mind?" She asked the girl.

 _'Like the Doctor?'_

She heard a curious thought in her mind. No, not just any thought, but a telepathic thought. This girl was telepathic. And she probably didn't know it, so Jaime wasn't going to to reply back the same way for fear of scaring the girl even more. She felt surprise from John when he caught her thoughts. He stepped closer to them.

*She's telepathic?* He questioned mentally. *Or is she like you?*

Jaime shook her head. *I don't know,* She replied. *Let me check.*

She put her free hand in the girl's cheek but frowned when she felt that it was too far warm. So then she checked her forehead and that was the same way. "She's got a fever. I dinnae know if it's jus' come on or its gannin'..." She said.

John looked up at the Time Rotor when the TARDIS hummed, the reply from the TARDIS via Jaime told him the girl was going to be okay. Although he didn't think it was possible to catch a fever on the TARDIS. Unless they went somewhere and she caught it.

"Thanks, old girl." Jaime muttered before placing her fingers of her left hand on the girl's temple and closed her eyes. The girl grunted in surprise when she felt Jaime enter her mind, and would have panicked if she hadn't experienced a calming sensation. "It's okay," Jaime muttered to her. "Ye'll be okay."

Soon enough she got the info she wanted. The girl's name was Jaime Barrett and she was just sixteen years old. She had two parents and siblings and came from a city The Omni was originally from. She frowned when she found the girl had a mild form of Autism and undiagnosed Aspergers. She was even more surprised to find she was from a different universe like herself, along with being a Whovian.

The Omni smiled but had to wonder how she ended up here? Ahh, there it was...a crack in time...just a normal day at the seafront and then...that happens. But didn't it mean it erased her from her own universe? The Omni sighed, feeling sad for this version of herself. What a horrible way to be pulled away from your home universe, to be forgotten about.

So how did the Doctor find her? Oh, that's how. He came searching for something as he walked along the promenade with a gadget and instead came across her. She had fainted and her brought her onto the TARDIS, knowing she'd been displaced. Trying to help her by talking to her hadn't done much good, and even asking her to join him on an adventure didn't work. She would just walk away to explore the TARDIS and he couldn't do a thing about it. And currently the Doctor was out with Martha on one of their adventures.

The Omni broke the connection with Parallel Jaime and stepped back, staring at the wide-eyed girl before looking over at John. He looked grim. "Did ye get all tha'?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "If she's Autistic then why is he leaving her on her own? People with Autism need a lot of round the clock care!"

Jaime took a deep breath. "Maybe he doesnae know. She hasnae even said a word tae him. No' when he found her and 'specially no' in the TARDIS. As for the Old Girl, she's daein' her best tae look after her when the Doctor ain't here."

John nodded reluctantly, still grim and still worried for the parallel Jaime.

Turning her attention back to the young girl, The Omni couldn't help feeling a little bit sad for her. Mainly because she couldn't do anything for her and that the Doctor and Martha would be back anytime soon. She moved towards the girl again but this time she kissed her forehead. The girl let go of her hand in surprise. "Stay safe, Jaime." She told the girl and was about to turn away when she spotted her Timeline. Her eyes widened, horrified by what she was seeing there.

The Master was going to steal the TARDIS, but with Parallel Jaime still on board. He was going to find her in a corridor and when he'd catch up with her he was going to invade her mind and then force her to be the daughter of Lucy and Harold Saxon.

The Omni shuddered at this and could feel John's revulsion when he too saw what she saw.

*No!* He called out mentally, making The Omni wince and look at him. *We can't leave her undefended. If the Master found out where she's from, then he'll use it against The Doctor. You've seen what he's like!*

The Omni nodded and thought about what she should do. Then it came to her. "Hold on," she approached the girl again. "Dinnae be afraid," she told her Parallel self. "I'm jus' gannin' tae give ye some much needed protection." This time she placed both hands on parallel Jaime's temples and entered her mind once again.

The girl felt that weird feeling again, only this time it felt prickly like electric. It only lasted a few seconds and then the weird stranger left her mind again.

"There, now ye'll be definitely safe." The stranger said, turning away while taking something from her pocket.

The Doctor looked a bit weird because he was wearing the wrong clothes and he had a beard. But she soon jumped to her feet, her eyes widening when a hole appeared.

"Stay back." The Doctor warned her before he and the weird stranger jumped into it.

Her curiosity would have made her follow them, only it closed seconds after. She had never seen anything like it, and then let out a shocked yelp when Martha and The Doctor stormed into the TARDIS, practically ducking when a laser from a blaster hit the console. She knew what this was and it scared her.

* * *

In a very private garden somewhere in London, a Vortex opened up. Only this time nobody was spat out. Instead, a whirlwind appeared and Jaime and John Aeroported onto the grass. Feeling disorientated, J.D almost tumbled over if Jaime hadn't caught him.

"Easy there!" She uttered.

"A little warning next time!" He bit out, straightening himself out. "I didn't think you could do that."

Jaime chuckled at this. "I didnae think so either," she said. "I jus' decided tae test it out. Makes a change from slammin' intae the ground at nearly a hundred miles a minute!"

He nodded, silently agreeing while looking around at their surroundings. "Where are we anyway?" He wondered.

"In a really posh garden." Jaime muttered.

They started walking, exploring their surroundings. They could see that they were in a high gated property.

"Feels like 2018 though," J.D said, narrowing his eyes when he spotted something through the trees. "Sometime in July."

"It's the 29th. On a Sunday." Jaime finished. "Hold on! Wha's tha'?" She said, jogging ahead towards the trees and a clearing. She could hear the sound of giggling children.

"I don't know, but isn't that Kensington Palace?" John asked about the big browny-red bricked building. Jaime didn't know, she'd never seen any of the other Royal Palaces in her old universe or her home universe. "I think it is!" John continued.

She felt surprise from him when he realised it WAS in fact Kensington Palace, home to several members of the Royal Family. They halted when they saw the two kids playing in the clearing of the garden. They were playing on a swing, actually, the boy was the one pushing the swing. He appeared to be five years old, wore old fashioned clothes and had blonde hair. The girl on the swing appeared to be three years old with long brown hair. She too was wearing old fashioned type clothes.

Even from where she stood she was able to read their minds. The boy was called George and the girl called Charlotte. They were members of the Royal family, and she was surprised to learn that their parents were the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. Prince William and Kate Middleton to be precise. Back in her old universe, before she left unexpectedly, the Duchess was still pregnant with her first child. Now it turns out she had another!

While mulling this over, Jaime could feel John's surprise and concern for the children. Why was he surprised though? He practically knew everything about the British Royal family. He was their number one fan.

A chuckle came from the Half-Time Lord. "I'm really not, you know," he answered her thoughts. "They just interest me." He looked over at the two kids. "As for those two, they shouldn't be on their own. Anything could happen. After all, they ARE third and fourth in line to the throne."

Jaime shook her head. "And this is comin' from someone who's 'only interested in them'?" She said in a questioning manner, managing to embarrass him, his face going red. He muttered something she couldn't hear and left the safety of the tree line to approach the kids.

This felt like a bad idea, a very bad idea. Because she could sense danger nearby and because John could also feel it, via Jaime, he moved even quicker towards the kids thinking they were in danger.

"Wait, stop!" She shouted.

Then it happened so fast she barely had time to react. In a flash, a woman was stood before John who stopped, confusion and amazement washing off him. Within seconds she slammed her arms forward and he was blasted back by a telekinetic blast, flying backwards and hitting the grass, stunned. Staring wide-eyed at the female, Jaime found her to be very familiar. Of all the universe's they had to end up in, she never expected it to be this one.

"Who are you?" The female growled to John, her Welsh accent prominent. When the still stunned J.D didn't answer her, the Welsh female picked him up via telekinesis and he screamed in pain. Jaime winced and cried out, knowing she had to intervene.

Jaime ran towards them, mostly stumbling. "Stop, Lexie, jus' stop!" She shouted, causing the female to stop in surprise, dropping the Half-Time Lord.

John tumbled back to the grass, coughing and wheezing. Halting next to him, Jaime dropped to her knees to check on John. He could feel her emotions and it made him wonder why Jaime seemed so scared. The time traveling duo heard giggling from the Royal kids, as if this whole situation wasn't happening. Or didn't seem bothered. Perhaps Lexie had done this dozens of times before.

"I know ye," Jaime spoke up, looking at Lexie. "Ye're Lexie Tyler, telekinetic enhanced human, the Royal Protector of the British Family. Also known as The Black Bullett."

"What?" John wheezed as Lexie stared at Jaime in disbelief. "What's going on?" He asked The Omni, completely confused.

Apprehension and suspicion was coming from Lexie Tyler as she looked down at the two strangers. "Well, this is interesting. You know me, so it's only fair I know you. But I get the feeling you won't tell me. I sensed an anomaly in the Space-Time continuum earlier, and you smell...odd" They didn't give her an answer, and it made her wonder if they had been sent by that deviant, The Professor. They both gave off the same smell as he did.

"Alright, if you won't tell me." Lexie pressed a button on her watch and a male hologram appeared with dark curly hair, which John realised was Kit Harington from 'Game of Thrones'. "Companion, please alert the Royal Guards to intruders. And can you scan them as well. I want to know their species."

The hologram scanned the time travelling duo and once he finished he said; "They are beings of unknown origin. And neither does their energy match that of this universe." A surprised laugh emitted from Lexie's mouth. "Unknown? Now that is interesting!"

Jaime shivered at the look on Lexie's face and pulled John closer to her. Catching a glimpse of Lexie's mind hadn't been pleasant, which made her not want to be here. Why was she different from her TV version.

"Look, if ye want tae know who we are, then ye'll treat us with respect." Jaime shot at Lexie. "We're no' here tae kidnap the children. Nor were we sent here by another alien species." The look on Lexie's face told her all she needed to know.

* * *

They appeared on the walkway of a TARDIS console room, it's design the least of their concerns right now.

J.D let go of Jaime and stumbled a bit before turning to her. "What was that for?" He asked, confused. "You took one look at the TARDIS and fled!"

Jaime was equally confused, yet she knew why.

They'd just come from another version of Pete's World where they teleported outside the TARDIS on Lambeth Walk for some odd reason, as if they'd arrived at the wrong time. But that wasn't all that was odd. Looking at the TARDIS made her want to flee, as if it was part of some written rule in that universe. But when she felt the presence of the Doctor nearby, sensed his difference, followed by a vision, then she really began to understand who's universe they'd really landed in. And that's when the urge to flee really got to her and it was time to get out of there, so grabbing a confused John's hand, they ran until Jaime opened a Dimension Portal to escape.

Now Jaime looked at John with wide eyes. "Because there was somethin' very wrong wi' tha' universe. There was darkness creepin' in. A type tha' can effect ye, make tha' person an unwilling monster."

The Half-Time Lord just looked dumbfounded. "What?" Is all he could say.

"Tha' universe was created by a twisted mind. A very sick and twisted mind."

He was rubbing the back of his head now, still not understanding what she was talking about. "Jaime? I'm not..."

"The Doctor was nearby, did ye no' feel his presence?"

Now that she mentioned it he had sensed somebody nearby, except he'd thought it was someone else. "That was the Doctor? I thought it was The Master!" He said.

Jaime nodded in reply. "Exactly! Tha' was the Doctor, but his personality was all skewed, twisted...obscene."

"Right," John was worried and his brows were furrowed in thought. "Why exactly would he be like that?"

"'Cause he was written tha' way!" Jaime answered him.

Both his brows rose, deep confusion washing off him. "Written?" He said. She could practically see his mind working overtime. "Hold on, hold on..." His face scrunched up in a really cute way and he ran his hands through his hair. Finally his eyes widened in understanding. "Are you telling me we were just in one of those fan created universes you mentioned?" He asked and she nodded.

"Aye, though we've already been in several of those universes before, ye jus' havnae noticed. But the one we've jus' been in has got tae be the worst. I could literally feel my skin crawlin'.

The Half-Time Lord grimaced at this, remembering having the same feeling due to their surrogate TARDIS connection. "That vision you had. What exactly was wrong with the Doctor? What happened for him to be that way?" He asked, confused.

After letting out a sigh, she told J.D what she'd already told the Doctor after their misadventure on the Nightmare Planet. And she even expected him to clam up like the Doctor did. She was pleasantly surprised when that didn't happen.

"Well, isn't that Wizard!" He bit out sarcastically, anger washing off him as he paced the walkway. "This is basically someone's misguided attempt at vilifying the Doctor for their own entertainment...me included. And whoever is doing that clearly doesn't know me...us...very well..."

Jaime watched in fascination as John continued his rant. Of course, he was his own man, with a bit of added Donna. And it made her smile proudly for him. She herself couldn't understand it either, 'cause in 'The Day of the Doctor' the Doctors clearly stated they weren't cruel or cowardly or never gave up and never gave in, yet something from that universe felt the need to demonise the Doctor for their own twisted purposes. Perhaps it was The Master, or a version of. Maybe he had taken to writing fictional stories about The Doctor in a bid to make him look bad. It was the only explanation she could think of, considering how bad that universe felt.

Also, and as far as she was aware, the only time she could remember the Doctor going dark was when he became 'The Time Lord Victorious' after the whole Mars palaver. And that was only because he had no-one to stop him, not to mention it only lasted a few minutes after Ood Sigma knocked him down to size. All those times watching 'Doctor Who' she couldn't pinpoint any so called darkness that was happening, apart from the 'Oncoming Storm'. But that was just part of the Doctor's mood, and, quite frankly, it was amazing to witness in person. Especially when it was John.

Oh, wait... Now he was threatening the person and the universe they'd just been in with the Oncoming Storm. It was too much, her arousal was building up despite them recently having Vortex-Sex. Reaching out, Jaime grabbed him by the collar of his coat and pulled him towards her. Surprise washed off him and he let out a little yelp before she planted her lips on his. J.D's reaction was quick, he went with the kiss and put his arms around her. She slid her arms around the back of his neck and continued kissing him. Oh, Rassilon! With the scratchy beard it almost felt like she was kissing Detective Inspector Alec Hardy instead. Now there was an interesting thought, maybe they could role play Broadchurch once they get back to their original universe.

She felt him chuckle and he stepped back once they'd nearly ran out of breath.

"If that's what you want to do, I'll go with it," John told her, still holding onto her. "I can dae a perfectly good Scots accent." He said in an imitation of a Highlands accent, and it just about turned her on even more, arousal spiking from her. The arousal J.D felt from Jaime also made him aroused and she could feel him poking her.

"Fan-dabby-dozy!" She whispered before attacking him with kisses again and pushing him backwards against the door.

Too busy playing tonsil hockey, they didn't hear the occupant of the TARDIS coming back from the inner realms with his companion. She was busy questioning him about his biology, while the Doctor was trying to deflect up her questions. It was somewhat disturbing how she seemed so fixated on the inner workings of a Time Lord. They walked up the stairs onto the console platform where the girl spotted two strangers and squealed in shock, surprising them out of their tryst. The Doctor reacted immediately, pulling out his Sonic and pointing it at the strangers.

"What are you doing here?" He said, recognising the form of his Tenth self, only this one was mostly human. "I left you in Pete's World, with Rose!" His glare turned to Jaime when he felt a digging feeling in his mind. "Who are you?" He growled.

Jaime stared at the Doctor and his companion with wide eyes. She had been so into it she hadn't sensed them or heard them coming until it was too late. The Doctor, she saw, was the grey haired Scottish one played by Peter Capaldi, his hair a little longer and wild looking than she remembered. His companion was a young black girl with big frizzy hair and 80's clothes. Reading her mind revealed the girl was called Bill. That's all, her surname was hidden for some reason.

She wondered what happened to Clara, so she quickly read the Doctor's mind before he could raise his shields. She gasped sadly at what she found. Clara had died on some weird street, at the hands...wings...of a Quantum Shade in the shape of a Raven. All for some misguided bid to save a friend. The rest of the memory after that was nothing but fuzzy blankness. That was really odd, but it was still sad. She had liked Clara. Did she really need to die like that?

Meanwhile, John was staring at the Doctor's snazzy blue Sonic Screwdriver. The design of it looked completely different to what he had previously used in the past. There were no words to describe what he thought about it and he he really wanted to play with it.

"Uhh...he's no' the Metacrisis ye left on Bad Wolf Bay with Rose Tyler," Jaime spoke up, watching The Doctor flinch at the mention of Rose, feeling his remorse wash off him. "This is J.D," she introduced the Half-Time Lord. "And I'm The Omni. We didnae come from Pete's World, though we did come from a different universe."

She saw the Doctor relax, endless curiosity washing off Bill. "So if he's a different version of the MetaCrisis..." John winced. "...then what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked.

"We're lookin' for a friend, her name is Delta. I believe she travelled with ye."

But confusion washed off the over 2,000 year old Time Lord, his impressive brows furrowing. "I've never heard of anyone called Delta, nor have I travelled with her."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jaime shook her head. "Still the wrong universe." She muttered. When will they ever find the right universe and the right people?

Noticing their tired expressions, and especially the oddness around the female, the Doctor asked; "Have you been searching long?"

Jaime was about to answer this until John interrupted, still staring at the Time Lord's multi-purpose tool. "How Wizard is that Screwdriver!" He uttered, geeking out over it. "What are its settings? How many has it got? Does it do anything cool? Can I play with it?"

Jaime glared at him before falling into a fit of giggles. This is why she loved him.

* * *

In the East Sussex woodlands, a Whirlwind appeared even before the Vortex did. Once the dimension travelling duo appeared in view they looked around, noticing the trees. It appeared to be mid-spring as the trees were still gaining their leaves, and the sky was mostly cloudless.

"Alright, this is a first." John said. "Never landed in a forest before!"

Jaime disagreed. "Nae, it's more like a woods." She replied. "It feels like 2016 as well. April 13th on a Wednesday."

John leaned against a tree with a smirk, looking at Jaime. "I take it we're on Earth?" He asked with a raised brow.

She nodded. "Feels like it, smells like it tae. Except..." Jaime narrowed her eyes.

"Except what?" The Half-Time Lord prompted.

Closing her eyes, Jaime lowered her shields and stretched her mind out as far as she could. Emotions blasted away at her, and considering the connection he had, John grunted, stumbled against the tree and put his hands on his head. Luckily it only lasted a few seconds because that was all she could endure.

"Sorry!" Jaime apologised after John sighed. He just told her not to worry and asked if she found anything. "Aye, the situation in Syria is even more out of hand than ever, with attacks happening in surrounding Middle-Eastern countries and Europe."

John looked very worried, having previously been told about Syria's civil war after they ended up in that bizarre universe where Donald Trump was President of the United States. He seemed to like starting wars everywhere and pretty much bit off more than he could chew when there was consequences for his actions.

"Is this planet facing extinction as well?" He asked Jaime.

However, she just smiled thinly. "Nah. This one feels different. Safer. Maybe it's Hillary Clinton who becomes President instead."

He wondered if this was Jaime sensing the future and making a prediction.

"Anyway, the Syria problem should be monitored in our universe as well. All those displaced people, all those needless death's and bombed out ruins. I dinnae like it, it's awful." Jaime mumbled, determined to do something to stop anything bad happening in the world.

"War is hell." J.D replied, quoting William Sherman. They stared at each other, until the sound of someone talking caught their attention.

It was faint, but they definitely caught it.

"What was that?" John questioned, pulling Jaime towards him so that they were both hidden by the tree.

"Sounded like a soliloquy." She stated, John glancing at her as they heard the sound of panting and the voice getting louder.

"To be or not to be, THAT is the question!" Said a loud booming voice that made Jaime giggle and John grin.

They couldn't believe someone was quoting Shakespeare in the middle of the woods. They then heard the panting again, followed by snuffling close by. And when John looked down he uttered a shocked squeak. There was a Lurcher sniffing around his feet. "Bog off!" He hissed at the curious dog. It didn't go away and continued sniffing around them, interested in a scent.

"Poppy!" The man called, obviously it was to the dog that wouldn't go away. "Poppy? Where are you my dear?"

Jaime stared at the dog, willing for it to go away. When it still didn't leave she growled, annoyed. "Go away!" She barked to the dog. "Go back to your owner!"

John winced when all he could hear was Jaime's loud barking, but it did manage to get the dog to leave.

"Who's there?" The dog's owner suddenly called. "Is somebody here?"

Shaking his head and knowing they'd been rumbled, John stepped out from behind the tree, followed by Jaime. She felt his stunned disbelief as he stared at the stranger a couple of feet away. The man before them had curly white hair, big wide blue eyes and a big toothy grin. She thought his voice had sounded familiar and wondered why John didn't pick up on it.

The Half-Time Lord's eyes were wide, having recognised the Doctor's Fourth self, except he was old, really old.

"Is that you, David Tennant? What are you doing here?" The old looking Doctor said, which just confused John even more.

He looked at Jaime with a raised questioning brow. "It's okay," she said to him, keeping her voice down for the moment and taking a hold of his hand. "This is an actor who played the Fourth Doctor." Intrigued curiosity washed off said actor. "This is Tom Baker." Looking at the actor, who had a walking stick and patting his dog while looking at them, John couldn't believe how familiar he looked, even with the white hair.

"That's a rather peculiar way of speaking." Tom said to them.

John grinned at this. "That's because I'm not who you think I am!" He replied.

"He's The Doctor," Jaime picked up. "And I'm The Omni. We came from a different universe looking for a friend of ours."

Tom noticed she didn't elaborate further, so he didn't feel the need to question her on it. "So there ARE other universes!" He said instead. "Care to walk with me?" Tom turned away, with his dog, Poppy, following him.

John looked at Jaime. "Are you sure he's not the Doctor? He took that well in his stride."

They began to follow the actor as Jaime chuckled. "He's a very open minded person from wha' I could see in his mind. His personality is also Four's personality." John furrowed his brows. "He played the Doctor for seven years. Everyone else got three tae four years, a TV movie or jus' one year." Jaime told the Half-Time Lord, feeling his confusion.

Hearing this, Tom hung back to join them before John had a chance to ask any questions about 'Doctor Who'. "That's interesting. You say he's The Doctor, but what about you, lass? You talk with knowledge of the show, yet you have a Time Lord name. Who are you?"

Jaime looked at the actor and felt like she could trust him despite his wackiness. "My name is Jaime, and I was born human," she explained. "But somethin' happened when I was three. I'm no' sure wha', but I have Time Lord biological elements in my DNA. And it was killin' me. I somehow manifested strange superpowers and my body wasnae used tae it. Brain haemorrhage's, stuff like tha'." She let the actor mull it over as they walked on. His eyes were wide in fascination. "As ye've probably figured out, I'm from a universe where the Doctor is a fiction character and I've sort of switched universes, though unwilling. It was the Cardiff Rift tha' brought me intae the Doctor's universe."

Tom nodded in fascination even though he didn't know much about the rift. "Good Lord. How did a Time Lord or Lady end up in your universe? And who would do such a thing to you?" He asked in dismay.

"The government. I wish I knew why, and neither are we sure 'bout the Time Lord." She looked over at John as they still held hands. "It could be anyone."

John nodded. "I just hope they died a quick death," he said. "It would be a hell of a lot better than being forced to be some mad scientist's twisted experiment."

Nodding her head, Jaime agreed, looking thoughtful. "We're no' jus' lookin' for our friend. We're lookin' for her so she can take us tae my old universe tae rescue my mother. She was in danger jus' as much as I was."

"That all sounds rather complicated!" Tom said to her before peering at her in curious wonder. She reminded him of an actress he'd once seen but he couldn't quite remember her name. He shook the thought away, but another took its place. "Are you still...dying?" He asked in trepidation.

Jaime looked at Tom with her brows furrowed, wondering about the emotions she was feeling from him. It was something she couldn't quite put her finger on it, and even John was looking at them with a frown. "Nae. I regenerated." She told the actor and they instantly felt happiness wash off him.

"Oh, you're a Time Lady now?" He boomed, making Jaime chuckle and shake her head.

"More like a Half-Human, Half-Time Lord hybrid like..." She was about to say 'like John', but she was unsure if Tom was aware of the Metacrisis. She didn't want to further intrude into his mind in order to find out. "I'm no' jus' a Half-Time Lord, I'm an Omni-Psychic."

Tom nodded, totally believing her and was about to to ask what her superpowers were when there were suddenly flashes of blue and a whirring noise. It sounded very familiar to Jaime.

"What's that?" Tom wondered while John pulled Jaime behind him, while Poppy barked.

There was a loud crack that sounded like lightening, then a flash of yellow and blue came running out from behind several trees. The two men gaped at what they were seeing. More so for John because the figure happened to be Rose Tyler. And considering she was wearing her blue jacket, this was a Dimension hopping Rose still searching for the Doctor.

D.H Rose turned around, exploring her surroundings until she spotted John, a wave of happiness washing off her. "Doctor? Oh my god, I can't believe I found you!"

Apparently she didn't find his appearance strange, and now she was running to him in order to hug him. Which made Jaime quickly step out from behind John while holding his hand. It made Rose come to a sudden halt, confusion washing off her.

"Whoever ye are, darlin', ye've clearly got the wrong man..." The Half-Time Lord stared at Jaime, surprised at the amount of venom dripping off her words. "He ain't nae Doctor ye thinkin' of."

D.H Rose looked hesitantly between Jaime and John with narrowed eyes. "Oh!" She mumbled. "Are you sure?" She asked. Because she may be blonde, but she was pretty sure she saw recognition on his face, despite the beard and the long hair. As for the female, there was something odd about her she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Both Jaime and John stayed silent until Tom spoke up. "Goodness me, it's like King's Cross around here! Why don't you all join me at home for a nice cup of English tea."

They all agreed to do so, mainly because Tom's request was a friendly one, and neither party had seen much of that on their travels. Now Rose was walking ahead with the actor, talking to him, glancing back at Jaime and J.D now and again. Meanwhile, the Half-Time Lords were lagging behind, talking quietly.

"Dae ye think tha' might be our Rose?" Jaime asked as she looked over at John. "Or a different Rose from another universe?"

J.D shook his head. "I don't really know, not until she gives us some clues as to where she came from." Or maybe check her Timelines and he did have to wonder why Jaime wasn't doing that? Meanwhile he could feel a faint spiking of some horrible emotion he could recognise. "I do know one thing though. I never realised that Rose could get so easily jealous. Good luck to the Doctor the next time he strays!"

They fell into a fit of giggles while D.H Rose looked back at them suspiciously.

* * *

They teleported into a TARDIS console room that none of them found familiar. The control panel was on a raised platform while its tinkering parts remained underneath and accessible via a set of stairs. There were another set of steps leading to the doors. Two others led to an upper walkway and a doorway into the inner confines of the TARDIS. Yet there was also a short bridge-like walkway leading into another part of the TARDIS. The console was a dark shade of blue with yellow writing. And for some odd reason it had handgrips. The walls were also a dark blue with yellowish lights. The flight seats were odd as well. They were two comfortable sofa's set side by side in a special flight seat area. They were dark blue and had seat belts.

Jaime looked around the room with a frown. It felt familiar, yet it wasn't. She shook her head and put it down to a moment of deja-vu. When she looked up at the Time Rotor and the rotating things at the top she saw that the TARDIS was currently not in flight and she only hoped the occupant was out. Then she looked at one of the monitor's that we're currently on standby and reached her hand out towards it.

"Jaime, can I ask you something?" She heard John inquire.

"Hmm..." Jaime grunted a reply.

"Why do you keep feeling guilty whenever we end up in a Pete's World?"

Snatching her hand away from the monitor she turned and stared at J.D. "What?" She exclaimed as he stared back.

"We've been to a version of Pete's World three times now. And each time I've felt a feeling of guilt come from you. It was much worse when we were at the Tyler's that time. Why is that?"

Jaime smiled grimly. She'd hoped she had hidden that well. Obviously not! Taking a quick glance at the flight sofa she walked over to it and sat down.

J.D joined her, watching as she let out a sigh before a flood of guilt spiked through him. "Jaime, what is it?" He asked out of concern.

Jaime fidgeted on the sofa before speaking up. "Tha' time I projected onto another Earth tha' had an impendin' Asteroid disaster. It was Pete's World. Or a version of." The Half-Time Lord gasped, moving closer to her. "Then we went tae Cenax, it happened again. Only this time it was worse."

John frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think they had tried tae destroy it with somethin', only for it tae cut in half. When I was there for a second time the Earth had jus' minutes 'til they came crashin' down."

John looked grim. "I think I understand what you're thinking," he said. "Could it just be any version of Pete's World or the Pete's World and universe attached to our universe?"

Jaime looked at him and nodded silently. Clearly this had been eating away at her for sone time. "Aye, but it could be any one of them, yet I've got a really bad feelin' it ain't. Intuition says it's our Pete's World and the Asteroid destroyed it."

"Rassilon!" John uttered and took a hold of her hands. "Have you told Rose?" He asked. "She needs to know!"

She scoffed and looked away. "How can I tell her tha' her parents and little brother might well be dead 'cause of an Asteroid. It'll break her heart, she'll feel guilty and it'll lead tae a downward spiral." Her eyes were wide and John realised she was sensing the future again. "The Doctor will try tae cheer her up but it doesnae work. She leaves and it begins a downward spiral for the Doctor..." Jaime turned her attention back to John. "We cannae tell her," she panicked, her dark eyes wide, her face paler than usual. "Any of it, ye've seen wha' he's like when he's alone!"

The Half-Time Lord nodded, remembering the rather unfortunate version of The Doctor that had taken to harming himself. Blood everywhere and nearly dead, which was the worst thing a Time Lord could do. Suicide was illegal and punishable by being forced to regenerate into a female. In turn it had led Jaime to start angrily shouting at someone unseen for 'making the Doctor do this to himself'. Now he realised that had been another one of those fan created universe's. His brother would never do such a thing, he knew the dangers. Then again, so were they! Suddenly he shook the thought away. No! They were trying very had to forget about that.

Sighing in defeat, John said; "Alright, fine. We won't tell her." Jaime sighed and sat back, feeling better but still feeling guilty about Rose. Also feeling it, John couldn't help but pull her towards him and hug her. "It'll be okay." He muttered.

They didn't notice they had an eavesdropper until she made herself known. "Who are you?" The woman asked, walking into the console room. The Dimension jumping duo jumped to their feet, their eyes wide. "How did you get aboard the TARDIS?"

Jaime stared at the woman, finding her familiar. She looked like that actress, Joanna Lumley, only a smidge younger.

"I'm Doctor Smith, this is The Omni, and we're just looking for a friend of ours." John replied.

"Who are ye?" Jaime asked the woman because she couldn't read her mind. And she was pretty sure she'd seen someone like her in her universe on her travels. One of Rose Tyler's incarnations.

"I'm The Doctor." The woman replied, causing both Jaime and John to gawp. Okay, they'd seen an actress playing The Doctor, but they'd never seen the Doctor as an actual female before.

The Doctor ignored their gaping to think over what they just said, realising she had a message to pass on. "Hold on, are you two John-David and Jaime?" She asked, now noticing they looked very apprehensive. It was so long ago now but she remembered seeing the clone of her Tenth incarnation and getting angry with it. She couldn't help it, he had Rose and she didn't.

"How did you know that?" John asked, looking very suspicious.

"I've been told to pass on a message. Although I don't know why. I'm not a messenger."

The Half-Time Lord let out an exasperated sounding noise.

"What is the message, Doctor?" Jaime asked with excitement sparking off her.

The Time Lord noticed this and smiled, apparently knowing the young girl's story. "Just 'you're in the right universe, but in the wrong TARDIS'." The whoop of joy Jaime made before jumping into the arms of her bond-mate made The Doctor chuckle.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Ye've nae idea how long we've been travelling tae find the right universe!" She said.

While Jaime searched for the right TARDIS, John looked at the grimly smiling Doctor. He had a feeling she did know and whoever it was who told her, he was rather thankful.

"Found it!" Jaime exclaimed and took hold of John's hand.

"Thank you, Doctor." J.D said to the female Time Lord before they disappeared.

"You're welcome, Doctor." She mumbled to the empty console room.

"Who were you talking to, Auntie Theta?" A voice asked and the Doctor turned to the two boys stood in the doorway. They were twins. Both had darkish ginger hair, but one had blue eyes and the other had green eyes. They were around nine years old.

"They're friends of your mothers," she said to the boy. "Come on, let's continue with the training." Both boys groaned as The Doctor hustled them back into the inner TARDIS.

In the same universe, in a coral themed console roomed TARDIS, the Dimension time travelling duo re-appeared. They had finally found Delta Sasco, but like all normal couples, she was arguing with her boyfriend.


	44. The Rescue - Jaime's Point of View

I wrote this chapter before, but it was from Delta's point of view. This time it's from Jaime's point of view.

* * *

Delta Sasco and her boyfriend...Ed, wasn't it?...were too busy arguing to even notice they'd teleported into the TARDIS. They decided to listen in, considering the fella was talking about Jack.

"...oh, and I got to know Jack alright!" The Londoner spoke. "What the hell is wrong with him? He just about flirts with anything that moves. It's mostly how we ended up in the Tower of London."

Reading his mind revealed that he, Jack and the Doctor had gone to Elizabethan England in her later years. They were arrested by the Queen's guards with the Doctor being separated from them minutes later. It had been Delta who had rescued them from the Tower of London.

"Oh, nonsense," Delta answered back, her North-East England accent strong. "That's just how he is. He even flirted with me when I first met him. He's harmless, really."

Waves of jealousy washed off Ed. "Harmless? Him?" The Londoner stood up, his voice raising. "A man who's immortal and from the 51st Century. He's basically a freak!"

That's it, it was time to step in. They were not going to have their friend spoken about like this. Even if it was a parallel version of him.

"Hey now, tha's no' a nice thing tae say 'bout Jack!" Jaime spoke up, watching as Ed jumped in shock, both of them feeling surprise wash off the two humans.

"What the fuck!?" Delta swore, looking at them with mistrust and apprehension.

"Kate?" Ed sounded stunned as he looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

Jaime and J.D glanced at each other, puzzled. That was the second time somebody thought she was this 'Kate' person. So she decided to delve inside Ed's mind to find info on 'Kate'. It didn't take long to find it. Turns out Kate was her exact double. Same hair, same eyes, same skin colour, same everything. Kate Stamp, who was also Scottish, worked with her colleagues, Ed and Delta, in MI5. Her code-name was 'Raven', while Ed's was 'Eagle'. Delta's was...'Dynacracker'. According to Ed, Kate was a 'real ball busting bitch' when it came to interrogating suspected terrorists. That made Jaime smile while J.D winced at the thought.

"How is the Doctor here?" Ed asked. "Wasn't he in the Medbay?"

That was odd. Now why would the Doctor be in the Medbay? Reading his mind she found out that the Doctor was taken down to the dungeons at the request of Queen Elizabeth, wanting to teach her wayward husband a lesson for running away from her. Twice! Oh...ouch! That put a whole new meaning to 'chestnuts roasting on an open fire'. J.D continued to wince when he caught the thought, probably feeling sorry for the Doctor at this point.

"That's because he isn't our Doctor," Delta told him, frowning at the Dimension travelling duo. "He's a Half-Time Lord...a Metacrisis...and she's not Kate. She just looks like her."

Confusion washed off Ed. "what's a Metacrisis?" He asked.

Needing to break away from this conversation, Jaime decided to speak up because she could feel that John really hated it being discussed.

"Delta! Thank Rassilon we've found ye!" Jaime said before bounding towards the ginger and enveloping her into a hug. She felt the wrestler stiffen a little, a wave of mixed emotions and images of abuse coming to her, followed by a brief chill.

"Woah!" Delta cried out and roughly pushed Jaime away from her. "I don't know you, you may look like my friend but I certainly don't know you."

With a bewildered expression, Jaime looked back at John when she felt an enquiring knock.

*Did you get all that?* She mentally asked about the abuse at the hands of captors she just saw.

He nodded. *No wonder she is what you saw about her. Poor kid.*

They were also aware they had started a Paradox. They knew Delta, but Delta didn't know them. But by the time they turned up on Planet Fiction, Delta and Ed knew them, but Jaime and co didn't know them.

"And you!" Delta continued, interrupting their conversation. "Shouldn't you be with Rose?"

John was about to answer her until Jaime mentally told him he didn't need to. So he didn't.

"Hey! How did you get aboard?" Delta now asked. "Because it should be completely impossible. I mean, we're in the Vortex!"

The Half-Time Lord took a couple of steps forward so that he could stand with Jaime. "I'm a different version of the Metacrisis you know." He watched Delta narrow her eyes suspiciously before he looked over at Jaime. "This is Jaime, and she has the ability to lock onto any TARDIS and teleport into it, whether in the Vortex or not."

"How?" She still looked suspicious.

John shook his head. "We can't answer that right now," he told her. "But we've been jumping through the Dimensions looking for you."

"Oh?" Surprise and suspicious confusion washed off the ginger.

"Delta? What's going on?" Ed asked, still confused.

"Uhh..." The ginger scratched at the side of her face. "I think they might be from a parallel universe."

Amazement washed off the MI5 officer. "Seriously? There are parallel universes?" Ed asked, stunned. Apparently he was new to the whole TARDIS travel.

"Yes, there is," Delta replied to him and turned her attention to the Dimension travelling duo. "I seriously hope you're not using a Dimension Cannon, cause those things can do some serious damage to the Universe."

Jaime shifted uneasily, thinking about the Dimension Portals spread out across the universe, while the Doctor smiled grimly. "We did it the natural way." He replied. "And that's all you need to know!"

"Is this like some secret spy mission?" Ed butted in again. "Because it really does remind me of one!"

John shook his head. "It's more like a rescue mission." He answered.

Jaime approached Delta again knowing she was more calm. "And we need yer help. Ye're the one who can dae it."

"Do what?" A confused Delta asked.

"You can travel through Dimensions just by piloting the TARDIS." John spoke up and it only caused waves of suspicion from Delta.

"Who told you that?" She asked.

"Ye did." Jaime told her, watching as the ginger time traveller's green eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"When did I say that?"

"Delta?" Ed spoke, sounding disturbed.

"That doesn't matter right now," John said as Jaime pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and held it out to Delta.

"What's this?" She asked, looking at it.

"Ye have tae take us tae the location on the paper."

With a frown, Delta reluctantly took the piece of paper and looked at it. "'Find Delta'." She read before looking up at Jaime and the Doctor. "Who gave you this?"

"Jus' a friend of ours," Jaime answered her. "But it was me who wrote it."

They could see that Delta and Ed looked confused.

"It's a timey wimey thing." John spoke up.

"A what?" A disbelieving Ed exclaimed.

Jaime sighed out of exasperation. She was surprised her patience was remaining intact. But she had to be, cause this was Delta at her earliest.

"Sometime in the future I'll write this message out tae give tae my younger self. Me." Jaime explained to them while Delta appeared to be thinking.

"Timey wimey..." She muttered. "Yes, that sounds about right. Paradox loop." They noticed her accent had turned into a mix of North-East English and Estuary English.

"Get that from the Doctor's memories did you?" John asked in a cheeky way and got an even weirder moment of seeing Delta rub the back of her neck sheepishly. That was very Doctor.

"I suppose I told you about that too?" She inquired, her accent back to normal.

"What about the Doctor's memories?" Ed asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing." Delta quickly replied and looked down at the note while Jaime and John looked at each other. It seemed at this point in her Timeline she hadn't yet told her boyfriend what occurred between herself and the Doctor. "April 19th 2014." The ginger said.

"Aye, jus' a week after I ended up in another Universe." Jaime replied.

Delta appeared to nod. "Right then, let's get started." She said and turned to the console to programme the co-ordinates, date and time into the monitor.

"You're doing that amazingly well," John spoke up when he noticed the ginger seemed at ease with what she was doing. "It's almost as if you can read Gallifreyan."

They noticed Delta smile.

"No way!" John exclaimed, his eyes wide.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Of course not. The TARDIS is translating for me."

"But Gallifreyan cannae be translated." Jaime told her.

"Unless under special circumstances." John added.

"Yeah, anyway you better find something to cling onto. These type of journey's are never easy."

Once everyone had scrambled around to find hand-holds, Jaime watched as Delta took a hold of the lever. She seemed to want to utter something until she shook her head, amusement washing off John from the other side of the console.

"Here we go!" Delta shouted instead and pulled the lever.

The journey was indeed a rough one and Jaime had to do her best in order to cling to the console while Delta moved around the control panel carefully making adjustments.

When they landed they all found themselves lying on the grating.

"Holy shit! That was bad!" John heard Ed moan as he helped Jaime to her feet.

"Are we here?" The Half-Time Lord asked Delta, watching as she checked the monitor, apparently turning the outside camera on.

"We appear to be in some sort of hospital ward." She answered.

"Yes!" Jaime cheered, excitement sparking off the Scots-girl. "Will ye wait?" She asked Delta. "Because we'll be right back."

"Of course." Delta muttered, curiosity washing off her as the Dimension travelling duo exited the TARDIS.

They stared around the closed ward, the worst type of emotions washing off its inhabitants who were mostly sleeping. One was staring at the TARDIS with wide eyes.

"This is grim!" John commented over the negative colour scheme.

Jaime silently nodded, moving up the aisle in search of her mother. Intuition told her they didn't have long until government agents talked their way into the hospital. She could sense the date, month, day, time and year. Could feel that something was coming to ahead in her old universe, yet she couldn't see how it ended. That was somewhat disturbing. Jaime suddenly stopped when she felt she was in a familiar part of the ward. It wasn't dejavu. Looking to her right she saw that the bed had a familiar figure in it, brown hair peeking out from behind the covers.

"Doctor, over here!" Jaime called to the Half-Time Lord before rushing to the side of the bed.

John followed her and watched as she tried to wake her mum.

"Mother, c'mon mother, wake up! Hurry!" Jaime pushed, shaking the woman. "Wake up!"

Sluggish confusion washed off the woman as she let out an annoyed groan. "Leave me alone!" Came a slurred reply.

Worried, John pulled out his Sonic and scanned the woman, checking the results afterwards. "Tranquilliser's, anti-psychotic's, anti-depressants. Stuff she doesn't need." He felt angry. "Jaime, we better hurry. If you can feel it we haven't got long!"

Jaime growled at this. "Yes, I'm aware!" She answered back and pulled the covers away followed by pulling Alexia into a sitting position, the nightgown she wore just about reached her knees.

Looking at the woman, John thought she looked to be in her early to mid-thirties. But if that was the case, then Alexia would have been 17 when she gave birth to Jaime and 16 when she was conceived.

"Aye!" Jaime spoke up when she caught on to John's thinking. "I once asked her who my father was. She didnae tell me but I caught her thinking and 'one night stand' and 'one silly drunken night' were a few things tha' came tae mind. Knowing how much it upset her I didnae ask again, and at the time I didnae know wha' it meant. I guess he didnae want tae know."

Grimly nodding, John had to commend Alexia for raising her daughter on her own while on the run from the British government.

"Help me will ye!" Jaime requested and they both helped the barely aware woman out of bed.

With Alexia between them they were about to head back to the TARDIS when they heard the door of the ward open.

"Hey, who are you? How did you get in here?" The Nurse asked. "What are you doing with that patient? Put her down."

Jaime growled at the thought of her mum being considered a patient in this place. Turning her attention to the nurse, Jaime said in an echoey voice; "We were never here, go about your business."

The nurse blinked and went to check on another patient, ignoring them.

"Nicely handled." John muttered, convinced she was going to force the nurse to kill herself.

The Scots-girl just grunted as they hurried to the TARDIS.

When they re-entered they could hear the couple arguing again, but it stopped when they stumbled up the ramp.

"Who's this?" A curious Delta enquired as she sent the TARDIS back into the Vortex.

Once Jaime and John sat the floppy Alexia down onto the jumpseat, Jaime said; "This is my mother, this is the rescue mission."

Alexia looked around with wide drugged eyes. "It's...bigger...s'real." She slurred her words.

"Yes, yes, it's bigger on the inside," Delta muttered, sounding bored. "Do you guys need dropping off somewhere?"

"The...Doctor's...ginger...and...female!" Alexia continued to slur before they had a chance to answer.

"Shh, it's gannin' tae be okay." Jaime soothed her mother.

"Where's...my...daughter..." Alexia now softly mumbled.

"Yes, thanks," J.D answered Delta. "Can you take us to Cardiff, please." And then he gave her the exact co-ordinates.

"Cardiff? I certainly know where that is!" Delta said. She knew that Torchwood was there, having visited several times before. She put the co-ordinates in. "What year?" She asked now. "And date?"

"2009,..." J.D gave the date they left on.

Once she put in the date, Delta again pulled the lever and the journey through the Vortex was once again a rough one.

It caused Alexia to freak out and she screamed, panic and fear washing off her. She fell off the jumpseat and curled up on the grating.

Jaime followed her. "Mum, mother, ye're okay...ye'll be okay." She tried to sooth her mum.

"What's wrong with her?" Ed shouted over the screaming as he clung to the console.

"Probably to do with all the drugs she was given.' The Doctor answered him as Alexia continued to freak out.

"Oh, crap!" Jaime muttered, realising what she had to do. She put her hands on the sides of her mum's head and then said. "Alexia MacInarah, go to sleep!"

Alexia stopped screaming, her eyes rolled back and she fell into a deep sleep.

"What did you do?" Ed asked, also beginning to panic.

"It's a Time Lord thing." Delta answered him as the TARDIS landed.

Jaime shuddered and looked up at Delta with a frown. The wrestler knew how a Time Lord worked, yet she was telling her boyfriend otherwise.

"What? Like some sort of hypnosis?" Ed curiously asked.

"I suppose so. Last stop, Cardiff." Replied Delta after she checked the monitor.

"Thank you." John said and helped Jaime with her mother, gathering her up in his arms.

They exited the TARDIS out onto the early morning of Cardiff on the Plass, watching as the TARDIS dematerialised back into its own universe.

"Come on, let's get back to Torchwood." J.D said to Jaime.

They walked over to the hidden lift close to the Water Tower, thankful there was nobody about to question them on what they were doing outside with a woman in her nightie.


	45. Welcome Back!

Yes, that is another reference to Wales. And no, it's not because Doctor Who is based there. I just really really really love Wales. I mean, have you seen Tenby? It's bloody picturesque. I bet if you google imaged it, that 90% of the images would be of its Harbour.

* * *

Having waited hours and hours, in-between exploring various parts of the hub, messing around in the archives and fixing the SUV so that it was good as new, the Doctor was now Sonicing a computer out of complete boredom. Everyone else was sleeping. As for the computer, it was running on Meadows Software, invented by a Jill Meadows. He'd never heard of it or her, yet he'd heard of Apple, Linux, Android, Microsoft. Of course the last one didn't seem to exist anymore. Maybe that was a good thing.

A faint sound of wheezing caught his attention, making him glance over at his TARDIS stood near the Water Tower. It wasn't inexplicably taking off, so that meant another TARDIS was arriving. Standing up, the Time Lord hotfooted it over to the monitor that housed all of Cardiff's CCTV. The one for the Plass was already on screen and he could see a blue police box parked up there. He took out his 3D specs and put them on, hoping it was them, mainly because in the last few hours three different police boxes had turned up all at different times.

None of them were Jaime and his brother. But this one was different. Taking off the glasses, the Doctor watched as the door opened, followed by two people stepping out of the TARDIS. One of them was carrying a body of a female. They watched the TARDIS leave before turning away. It was them! And they had actually gone and done it! They'd found her mother and brought her back into this universe.

"JACK, THEY'RE BACK!" The Doctor shouted, listening as the lift began to operate.

There was only him, Jack, Ianto and Rose currently in the hub, everyone else had either gone home or was in the TARDIS. A half-naked Jack exited his office, followed by a sleepy Ianto.

"You hollered, Doctor?" The Immortal spoke sarcastically.

"I said; 'they're back'." The Doctor replied, purposely not looking at Jack. "They're coming down on the lift now." He said, walking over to the lift area.

For the moment, Jack was confused as to who he was talking about, until he remembered why the Time Lord and Rose were here. "Oh, really?" He replied, grinning. He didn't think he'd ever see them again. He hurried back into his office.

Standing before the lift area, the Doctor folded his arms and thought on what he wanted to say to them. 'Reckless' and 'irresponsible' came to mind. Once the lift stopped and they were stood before him, he was aware he'd been joined by Jack and Ianto.

Jaime and John stared at the Doctor, who didn't look very impressed, and then looked at each other knowing they were going to be in serious trouble.

"Doc, Jaime, you're back!" Jack interrupted their thoughts.

"Yeah, out of the way!" J.D grunted as he pushed passed the three men, hurrying over to the Medical Wing.

He had to use the middle bed, because Rose was sleeping in the first one, and gently placed the sleeping Alexia down onto the mattress, Jaime pulling the covers up to give her some privacy and warmth. The Scots-girl was aware that the Doctor, Jack and Ianto had followed them.

A moan in the first bed told her that Rose was stirring from her sleep, disturbed by the sudden activity in the room. "What's going on?" She sleepily muttered before spotting two familiar figures hanging around a bed. She sat up, now fully awake. "Oh my god, Jaime, J.D, you came back!" Of course they did or their future selves wouldn't have turned up. Rose hopped off the bed, only to notice a female, a woman she'd never seen before, in the bed, yet she had some familiarities with Jaime. "Who's this? What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"This is my mother," Jaime answered to Rose's surprise. "She's jus' sleepin', nothin' is wrong."

She was looking at Rose in suspicion and curiosity, making the blonde realise she had her shields down. She quickly slammed them back up.

The Doctor took his Sonic out and scanned Alexia. When he saw the results he scowled. "Tranquilliser's, anti-depressants, anti-psychotics...and it looks like she's been put into an artificial sleep."

Jaime winced at this. "I had tae. She was barely aware and then she started screamin' on the journey back tae this universe."

"You've no idea how rough dimension travel via TARDIS can be." John added. "It felt like the TARDIS was falling apart."

The Doctor continued scowling and now he turned his anger to his brother and Jaime. "I'm not surprised. Travel between universes is supposed to be impossible." He said. "And just what the hell were you two thinking, putting yourselves in danger like that?"

John rolled his eyes at this. 'Here we go!' He thought to himself before looking at Jaime when he felt that spark of anger from her. She looked calm for the moment.

"You, of all people, should know that travelling unprotected through the Vortex can lead to all sort of problems..."

"We weren't bloody 'unprotected' if you must know," the Half-Time Lord snapped, surprising himself. "We were shielded from any sort of multi-dimensional danger."

Jaime nodded faintly as she pushed the brown hair from her mother's face, worrying about her.

"Still, Vortex travel without a capsule is never good," the Doctor continued to admonish the wayward pair. "And clearly you could have been stuck travelling through the multi-verse forever." He said, taking in their appearances. "We could have lost the both of you!"

Jaime felt a bout of fear wash off the Doctor. It then reverberated to John via their surrogate connection. It made them both suitably chastised and John sighed. What they did was reckless, but they did it in order to save a member of their family. He sensed bouts of happiness and love from Jaime, and she was smiling despite not looking at him.

"I noticed that," Jack spoke up about their appearances. "Jeez, Doc. How long has it been for you two?"

Looking over at Jack, the Half-Time Lord frowned. "Why? How long has it been for you?" He asked.

"Ten hours." The Doctor answered. "Fifteen hours." Jack answered around the same time.

The Time Lord glanced at the Immortal, realising they'd arrived five hours after Jaime and his brother left this universe. But the ten to fifteen hours prediction from Future Jaime was pretty much accurate.

"Well, it was much longer for us!" John said but didn't elaborate further. Instead he went to sit beside Jaime, who had taken to sitting on the edge of the bed. She appeared to be waiting.

"What are you doing here anyway?" John asked his brother. "Didn't you say you wanted to go see one of the Moons of Cindie Colesta?"

At this, the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, feeling sheepish. "Well, we were, but we were diverted to a small problem." He said.

Ears pricking up at this, the Scots-girl looked around at Rose and the Doctor, a thin smile on her face. "How were Craig and Sophie?" She asked, watching as the couple exchanged shocked glances, curious wonder coming from John.

"Did you just read our minds?" Rose asked.

Jaime shook her head. "Didnae need tae. Ye wasnae supposed tae gan tae Cindie Colesta. Ye were supposed tae end up in Colchester."

Surprise and amazement washed off them, the Doctor staring at her with wide eyes confused both Jaime and John. Even his reaction was course for concern.

"I KNEW it!" The Time Lord suddenly exclaimed, turning to Rose. "Didn't I tell you it was one of her episodes!" He grinned rather happily.

"Doctor," Rose spoke nervously, feeling Jaime's bewilderment.

Brow raised, J.D glared at them. "What's gotten into you two? And what happened in Colchester?" Then he looked at Jaime. "Who are Craig and Sophie?"

But Jaime didn't answer him. Instead she stared intensely at Rose in order to find out what she knew.

"Jaime?" John asked again, trying to get her attention.

"Hold on! Rose, there's some very unusual images in yer mind!" She said.

Rose gasped before raising her shields and turning to the Doctor. "We have to tell them," she told him and made a quick exit out of the Medical Wing.

"Tell us what, bro?" John queried with a raised brow and arms folded. "What have you got to tell us?"

Tugging at his ear, the Doctor actually felt nervous over what needed doing with Donna. He couldn't NOT do it, the whole Paradox was a fixed point in time. He looked at Jaime who was now explaining to J.D who Craig and Sophie were. Of all the brilliant things she could do, he wondered how exactly she could fix Donna's mind without burning her up.

"We need to go!" He suddenly spoke up. "I'll explain on the way there. But we need to go now.

"What?" John exclaimed, standing up. "Where exactly?"

Meanwhile, Jaime hadn't moved from her position. "No!" She muttered. "I cannae leave her."

The Doctor realised she was reluctant to leave her mother's bedside, and it got him so agitated that he was going to tell them why they had to go. That was until Jack spoke up.

"It's okay to leave her, Jaime," he soothed the Scots-girl. "We'll keep an eye on her while you're gone. And if she wakes we'll even call you."

Nodding reluctantly, Jaime checked on Alexia before turning away to follow The Doctors out of the Medical Wing. But then she stopped in the doorway, remembering something, and looked back at Jack. "If ye so much as say one flirty word tae my ma, I swear Jack, I'll kill ye in so many painful ways ye'll regret ever daein' so." She said it in such a dark and determined way that the Immortal believed she would do it.

Eyes wide, Jack held his hands up. "Scouts honour! I won't flirt with your mom."

Apparently satisfied, Jaime hurried off after the Doctors.

* * *

A sigh came from John as the TARDIS flew through the Vortex. "Oh, it's good to feel the TARDIS again." He said, relishing the return of the connection he had with the Old Girl. Technically he had three connections. The Old Girl, the younger TARDIS and Jaime.

"Alright, suppose ye dinnae need me now!" Jaime spoke up and pulled J.D around to face her.

Before he could react she placed both hands on the sides of his head, about to go into his mind. But the Half-Time Lord reached up and took her hands away, much to her surprise.

"I rather you didn't," he said. "I quite like having you up here!"

Narrowing her eyes, Jaime felt confused. "But it was only a surrogate connection. Ye can hear everything and I can barely sense ye." She muttered.

With a faint and tired smile, John could feel that she was worrying and only had one person on her mind right now. "Well, why don't I change that for you?" He invited, again reaching up but his hands hovered inches from her temples. "If you want to, that is."

The Doctor was watching them curiously. He did have to wonder just how did John get along without the TARDIS he was connected too. And he felt the answer lay with Jaime. "What are you two up to?" He asked them, interrupting what they were doing. They both looked guilty about something. "What did you do?" He now demanded sternly.

J.D rolled his eyes at this. "What makes you think I did something?" He bit back. The withering look the Doctor gave him made the Half-Time Lord shift nervously and now it felt like he was going to be told off like a naughty schoolboy, which he wasn't. "Okay, fine. I didn't have much of a connection to the TARDIS when we were travelling the multi-verse, so Jaime volunteered to be a surrogate TARDIS to maintain the connection."

Eyes widening, the Time Lord couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You did what?" He shouted and Jaime frowned at his raised voice. "Haven't you realised how volatile humanoid TARDIS's can be? They can be temperamental at the best of times. Remember Compassion?"

John snorted but looked at Jaime when he felt her confusion. He didn't think he could ever forget about the 'stroppy redhead' as Fitz took to calling her. But Jaime wasn't a humanoid TARDIS and he felt the Doctor was unfairly over-reacting.

"Who's Compassion?" Jaime asked.

The question surprised the she didn't know about his life for once! "She came from a human colony and turned into a humanoid TARDIS shortly after." He answered her question.

"Which Jaime isn't," John spoke next. "She used a TARDIS-like connection to become a surrogate. There's a big difference, Space-Man!"

And with that one word it brought the Doctor back to what he needed to talk about. The change in the Doctor's mood caught Jaime's attention.

"Why exactly are we here, Doctor?" She asked him, frowning.

"Oh yeah, there's a thought," John added. "You said you would explain once we were on board."

"I did, didn't I." The Doctor muttered, going to sit down on the jumpseat to think of a way to explain the situation.

However, J.D was impatient. "Well?" He demanded.

"Uhh..." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "Something happened in Colchester, after we dealt with a crashed alien ship."

They were supposed to leave, Jaime knew that. Onto the next destination which would be the Pandorica. Though did that even exist in this universe? After all, so many big changes had happened even before she got into this universe. But if something had waylaid them, then it must be important.

"What was it then?" J.D pushed.

"Not 'what', but 'who'." The Doctor answered his brother, and it only caused more confusion.

"Who?" The Half-Time Lord's eyes narrowed. "Spit it out then!" John was losing his patience.

"It was Donna." The Doctor finally said.

Both Jaime and John stared at the Doctor, shocked at what he just said. If it wasn't for the wheezing sound of the Time Rotor the silence would have been deafening.

"What?" A wide-eyed John exclaimed. "How?"

"Tha' cannae be right though," Jaime spoke up, moving closer to the Doctor. "She was no' supposed tae be there."

"Yet she was," John added. "What was she doing there?" He continued to demand. "Tell me she didn't die, please tell me!"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, quite the opposite actually. She didn't burn up, but she did remember the TARDIS when she heard it and remembered me." He stood up and slowly walked around the console, thinking.

"But...how?" J.D asked. "She wasn't supposed to remember us after you saved her life. What happened?"

Jaime saw the Doctor look over at her, giving her a chill. "Jaime happened." He basically stated. "Nae," she argued back. "I havnae been anywhere near her. We've been in the Multi-verse!"

Shaking his head, John tried to understand. "Hold on, hold on. Go back a bit. What did she say and how has it got anything to do with Jaime?" He moved close to her so he could put his arm around her shoulders for comfort. He could feel that she was shocked.

"When I asked how she was able to remember us again, she told me that Jaime had turned up at the house and told her she could help her with a memory issue." Before he could be interrupted the Doctor continued with; "We were all there at some point, you didn't go rogue, if that's what you were thinking."

No, that wasn't what she was thinking. She was just confused. When was it supposed to happen and why exactly was Donna in Colchester in the first place. So she queried this to the a Doctor and the look he gave her, followed by the answer, was one she was not expecting.

"You suggested Colchester to her and Shaun when you and John went to their wedding. Even told her what road we'd be on."

John appeared to be thinking, his brow furrowed. "Were they house hunting or something?" He asked. "Because Colchester isn't exactly cheap. It's Essex!"

The Doctor snorted. "That would be problem, but somebody gave them a lottery ticket as a wedding present!"

Well that bit was obvious. In the original TV Timeline it was the Doctor who gave her the lottery ticket via Wilf and Sylvia. But in this Timeline it would be herself and John.

Meanwhile, the Half-Time Lord was grinning knowingly. He LOVED the lottery ticket trick. "So, it's a Paradox?" He queried, the Doctor confirming with a nod. He remembered there was another paradox they were part of that had yet to end, sometime in the future. Then he looked at a stunned Jaime and grinned happily. Even before she could react, John lifted her up off her feet and joyfully spun her around. "Oh, you're my brilliant, amazing, impossible girl!" He exclaimed while Jaime yelled out in surprise.

She was glad when he finally stopped spinning her, but now she felt dizzy. After a short discussion with his brother, the Doctor put the co-ordinates in and the TARDIS changed its destination through the Vortex. A few minutes later they landed in Chiswick, a mile away from Donna's house.

"So, I jus' knock on the door? And then wha'? Ask tae be let in?" Jaime asked, at this point feeling very nervous. This was Donna's delicate mind they were talking about. What if she fucked up?

"You won't." J.D answered her thought. "You'll be fine."

She nodded her head. "Right, wha'ever. Once I've done it I'll call ye." She didn't give them a chance to reply, just teleported away.

John was about to say something to the Doctor when he too began to disappear. "Oh, shit. We're still teth..."

The Time Lord stared around the empty console room, surprised but calm. He could still feel John in his mind, so nothing nefarious had happened.

"Doctor?" He turned around, watching as Rose walked into the console room, followed by a tired looking Amy and Rory.

"What's going on?" Amy asked. "Rose said that Jaime and Doctor Smith returned?

"Yep!" The Doctor popped the 'p' as Rose sat down on the jumpseat, a pre-occupied look on her face. "They came back just ten minutes ago via TARDIS. Not to mention they had an extra passenger with them. Her mother."

"What? Seriously?" Rory spoke up, the Doctor nodding in reply.

"She actually did it!"

Amy and Rory looked stunned.

Meanwhile, Rose still looked pre-occupied.

"Something on your mind, Rose?" The Doctor queried.

She nodded faintly. "I don't think I can hide what I know about their future selves without Jaime finding out."

He chuckled at this. "Of course you can."

But she shook her head. "You know what Jaime's like, she doesn't warn before reading minds. And sometimes I forget to keep my shields raised. What if she sees that, doesn't like what she see's and decides not to have a kid."

The Doctor frowned at her worrying. She had a point but he doubted Jaime would do such a thing. Would she? "Okay, fine," he sighed. "Would you rather forget about it until the right moment comes along?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, that would be handy!" She said.

"What about you two?" He asked Amy and Rory next.

Amy nodded, followed by a reluctant Rory.

* * *

Teleporting onto a street, Jaime looked around and found it familiar. It was the same street the Doctor had dropped Donna off in 'The Sontaran Stratagem', walking along the road and thinking about her adventures with the Doctor. There was a thud, followed by a yelp, making Jaime look around and spotting J.D sitting on the ground.

"Wha' are ye daein' here?" She asked, puzzled. He should've been in the TARDIS with the Doctor, Rose and the Ponds.

"We're still tethered." John complained as Jaime helped him back to his feet. "Still not used to that."

Teleporting via telekinetic tether left him dizzy and disorientated on landing. It was worse than travelling by Vortex Manipulator.

"Och, aye!" Jaime realised before smiling. "Shouldnae knock it, saved yer life dozens of times!"

Well, he had to agree with that. In one universe they had landed in a Japanese Prefecture, only to realise a Tsunami was flooding its way through the streets. Of course, the Earthquake intuition made Jaime flee, with himself unable to catch up and losing sight of her, with water wetting the heels of his converse. Then he suddenly found himself on higher ground, tumbling to the earth all dizzy and confused. It didn't take him long to find Jaime, who was sitting and rocking while crying about feeling people dying in the Tsunami. John shook his head of the horrible thought.

"I'm not knocking it," he said as he followed Jaime when she began walking up the street. "A little warning wouldn't go amiss. And do we still need it? We're not exactly traversing the multi-verse anymore." The Half-Time Lord complained.

"Oh, fine," Jaime uttered and waved her hand over the area where the tether was. John could feel a tingling feeling as it evaporated. "But dinnae come cryin' tae me when some weird Speedster decides tae kidnap ye!"

John let out a surprised laugh. "Jaime!" You were tormenting the poor fella. Is it any wonder he decided to run off with me!"

To her ears it sounded funny so she started giggling.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked in a serious manner, though he was grinning.

"Nothin'," she muttered once she calmed down. "But we teamed up in the end tae get rid of Zoom, didn't we? Who knew speed and flight made a good combination!"

Nodding his head at this, John agreed with her, even though Flash did most of the work. Afterwards, the MetaHuman had suggested a race with Jaime, but she declined, knowing she would lose. Her flight wasn't fast enough to meet the Speed Force.

Jaime stopped on the curb and looked at the house on the corner, the car parked on the gravel driveway. Of course, she'd been here before, with Rose, when the Daleks were invading. She felt pride come from John when he remembered how she tried to get in touch with him by hacking into the Subwave Network, using her Cyberkinesis. She grunted as they crossed the road towards the Noble's house. He wouldn't be so proud if he knew she almost killed herself in doing so.

John looked over at her when he caught her thoughts, frowning at her self de-appreciation. That was something the Doctor would do. Perhaps she was still feeling the nerves. Before she could reach out to press the bell, John took a hold of her hand.

Furrowing her brow, Jaime looked at him.

"I know you can do it, I've got faith in you!" J.D told her and Jaime nodded, though she was unsure why he'd said it. The Half-Time Lord let go of her hand and she was about to press the bell when a thought came to mind.

She looked over at John, her brows still furrowed. "Why dae ye keep callin' me 'impossible girl'?" She asked and the question surprised him.

"Because you are!" He answered her.

But she shook her head. "Nae, Clara is supposed tae be the 'impossible girl', no' me."

Confusion washed off John. "Who's Clara?" He asked.

"Clara Oswald," Jaime explained and went on to tell him why she was the impossible girl. "...and then she jumps intae the Doctor's Time-stream and she gets split intae millions of Clara's and tha's why he met her in the Dalek Asylum and then in Victorian London."

John's eyes were wide, fascinated by what she told him. "I hate to tell you this, Jaime, but that TV show of yours is wholly inaccurate. If Clara were to jump into the Doctor's Time-stream she'd be dead in an instant, nothing left but atoms floating about."

Jaime gasped at this, but it made her wonder once again about those big changes in this universe. Was there still a Trenzalore in this universe? She knew there was a Clara in this universe because she'd seen her in that weird London forest that time. She was a teacher in this universe.

"So, you're still my impossible girl." John concluded, leaning down to kiss her.

This made Jaime grin happily and she finally reached out and pressed the bell. Less than a minute later the door opened and Wilfred Mott stood in the doorway, surprise washing off him.

"Hello...Wilf," John spoke up, having to catch himself from saying the wrong thing. "Mind if we come in?" He requested.

* * *

Stumbling over his words, a surprised Wilf watched as Jaime and the Doctor he recognised to be the Metacrisis invited themselves in. He didn't know why they were here but he knew it could be bad for Donna. Speaking of his grand-daughter, thank goodness she was currently out with Shaun!

"Who is it, dad?" Sylvia Noble asked, coming out of the kitchen, only to stop when she saw a dark haired female and a bearded Doctor stood in the hallway. "You!" She practically growled at the Doctor. "What are you doing here? Get out before Donna see's you!" Her glare turned to the stranger. "And who are you?" She demanded.

Jaime took a nervous step towards Sylvia. "Hello Mrs Noble. It feels like a very long time since I was last here, sittin' it out with Rose while the Dalek's invaded."

The woman's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who are you?" She asked, a little less angry.

"It's me, Jaime," she said with a smile. "I look a wee bit different than when ye last saw me."

Sylvia didn't look like she wanted to believe it until Wilf walked over to his daughter. "It's true, that is Jaime." He told her.

"What happened?" A still disbelieving Sylvia asked. "Why does she look different then?"

"I regenerated." Jaime answered the woman's question.

A flash of anger washed off the woman. "Oh, you're like him then? The Doctor!" She sneered at John.

"Actually, he's the Metathingy." Wilf corrected his daughter.

John winced at this. "You can call me John," he requested. "Or J.D. Either' fine." He moved forward a little way but remained wary of Sylvia. Through Donna's memories he knew what she was like. "We were wondering if Donna was in." He asked.

Perhaps it was the wrong question to ask because all hell broke loose with Wilf and Sylvia. "But she's not supposed to remember, you said...he said she'd burn if she remembered!" A worried Wilf stated. That had almost happened the Christmas just gone, after The Master had taken over the Earth. Luckily she was defended enough for that not to happen.

"She can't even remember you, either of you," Sylvia bit at them. "So you can go away, go back to that Doctor of yours and tell him she's fine!"

The more Sylvia went on, the more angrier Jaime got, and John could feel it as he tried to get through to Sylvia. Finally she could take no more and lost her patience with Sylvia.

"FOR THE LOVE OF SANITY, WILL YE JUS' SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jaime shouted, the smell of static electricity in the air as it crackled around her hands. There was a stunned silence from everyone else in the room until Jaime spoke up again. "Sylvia Noble, sit down and let me explain why we're here!" She ordered and the still stunned woman sat down at the kitchen table. Jaime soon followed her.

Wilf looked at John with a wry smile. "There's not many people who can silence her," he said about his daughter. "But that was impressive."

The Half-Time Lord chuckled nervously as they walked into the kitchen.

"Ye can sit down as well." Jaime said to Wilfred, who nodded and sat beside his daughter. The Scots-girl sat opposite them while John stood off to the side, leaning against the kitchen bench. "Right, the reason we're here is 'cause I can help with Donna's memory..." Sylvia was about to speak up until Jaime held up a warning finger. "Dinnae interrupt me."

Sylvia shut her mouth and John grinned.

"I told ye before, when I was last here, tha' I had superpowers, certain abilities..."

"Yes, you also said that they were killing you," the woman said. "What happened? They killed you and you regenerated?"

Jaime shook her head. "Actually, nae. Tha' one was Wilf's fault, got himself stuck inside a glass box full of 500,000 Rads of radiation. I had tae get him out of it."

A stunned Sylvia stared at an embarrassed and sheepish Wilf.

"But never mind tha' right now." Jaime waved it off.

"What? How can I just forget what..."

Jaime held up a warning finger again, halting what Sylvia was saying. She let out an annoyed huff.

"It turns out I'm an Omni-Psychic...a Psionic Manipulator. And I have the ability tae heal other people. No' jus' heal, but fix minds."

Excitement washed off Wilf but Sylvia just looked angry. "You want to go in her mind you mean?" She spat. "No, I won't allow it, Donna's fine just as she is..."

A fist slamming on the table, which became terribly dented, halted Sylvia in mid-stride, the look of absolute anger and unusually darker than normal eyes frightened her. And was it her imagination or had it gotten warmer in here?

"Jaime, calm down." John warned the Scots-girl, fear washing off him. He could only stop her before she flew off the handle. And he'd realised once she had passed that point he would have to wait until she burnt off the anger in a destructive way. It had happened far too many times to keep count.

"No! She is no' fine," Jaime growled angrily, managing to calm herself down when she felt how scared Sylvia and John were. "She's no' been fine for a long time. But I can help her." She took a deep calming breath. "And anyway, it's already happened." She said.

At this, Sylvia narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Wilf just felt confused. "What do you mean?" The woman demanded. "How has it already happened?"

"It's a paradox and I need tae end it." Her answer only left the two humans feeling even more confused.

"What's a Paradox?" Sylvia spoke up before Wilf could.

It was John who answered this question, explaining to them what a Paradox was and how it worked.

"So what you're saying is," Wilf spoke up. "That Donna is going to be okay and sometime in the future she'll approach you and tell you what happened?"

John grinned at his reply while Jaime nodded happily. "I can see where Donna got the smarts from!" She said, and Sylvia looked offended.

Wilf chuckled and went red at the compliment.

"Does that mean you're both from the future?" He curiously asked.

"Nope," J.D answered, shaking his head. "Currently we're still several months back in the past. It the Doctor and Rose who'll be coming from the future."

The answer was too unusual even for Wilf and he was about to say something until Jaime spoke up.

"Where is Donna anyway?" She asked.

"She's out with Shaun." Sylvia answered. "But I'm sure she'll be back any minute."

"Right, while we're waiting, I could do with a cuppa!" John suggested with a grin.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Wilf, John and Jaime were sat in the sitting room next to the kitchen, talking. Sylvia had stayed in the kitchen, cleaning up. Not that it needed it. Jaime could feel that the woman was worried and noticed she kept glancing at the door.

Meanwhile, Wilf was asking J.D questions about the Metacrisis and how much of Donna's memories he had. When the answer was 'a lot', followed by a childhood memory of Donna's, it made Wilf grin and he told J.D to call him 'gramps' if he wanted. Jaime felt an ecstatic happiness wash off J.D, but it did make her wonder if Sylvia would be as welcoming as Wilf was. With the way that woman acted, she highly doubted it.

The sound of car doors caught her attention and Sylvia stepped into the hallway with wide-eyes. "They're back!" She said before hurrying back into the kitchen and glaring at John, who was now stood along with Wilf and Jaime. "Get him out of here before she sees him."

Seeing the look on his face made Jaime feel sorry for him.

"I'll take John into the back garden." Wilf said.

"John," Jaime called to the Half-Time Lord. "When I've done it, dinnae worry 'bout me. Check on Donna first." She requested.

He nodded his head as he was lead out into the back garden.

Seconds later the front door opened and the barking laughter of Donna could be heard as she walked in with Shaun. Apparently they'd been shopping because she'd put the bags on the kitchen table, and then went on to talk about the crazy day she was having with her mum and gramps listening.

Still stood in the sitting room, a nervous Jaime stared at Donna. She hadn't even been spotted yet, almost as if Donna wasn't even seeing her, like a perception filter. The Doctor had certainly given her some very good defence mechanism's. It wasn't until Shaun spotted and pointed her out did Donna finally acknowledge her.

"Oi! Who are you?" She asked, completely confused before turning to her mum and Wilf. "Who is this?" She asked them.

"Oh, this is...uhh..." Wilf halted. What if actually naming her caused Donna to burn up? "What was your name again?"

"What? You don't know her name yet you let her into the house?" Her voice was raising and anger was washing off her.

Shaun seemed curious, yet ready to come to the defence of his future wife and in-laws.

Feeling even more nervous, Jaime could only continue to stare wide-eyed at Donna. This just made Donna all the more angrier. "I know your type," she growled. "You smooth talk your way in and try to scam two unsuspecting elderly people out of their pensions."

"Donna, it's not..."

"No, I'm not having it, gramps," Donna interrupted Wilf, glaring holes into Jaime. "You lot make me sick. I should call the police on you."

Hearing Donna's loud voice and feeling Jaime's nerves, J.D peeped into the kitchen from outside. Donna was stood in the sitting room with her hands on her hips, giving 'what for' to a nervous Jaime. She glanced at him before quickly turning her attention back to Donna.

*Don't be nervous, love,* he mentally sent to Jaime. *You can do it. I know you can.*

Hearing his words of encouragement, Jaime breathed deeply before speaking up. "Who I am doesnae matter right now," she said to Donna. "Wha' does matter is you!"

Donna eyes narrowed at her and curious confusion was washing off Shaun.

"Me?" Donna seemed calm now even though she was still angry. "What do you want with me?"

The Scots-girl stepped a little closer to Donna. "Ye've been havin' problems with yer memory recently." She said.

"Excuse me?" Shaun spoke up. "Her memory is fine, there's nothing wrong with it!"

Glaring at Shaun, she was getting very annoyed at people telling her Donna was 'fine' when she so clearly wasn't.

Speaking of Donna, she loudly barked a laugh and said; "Oh, don't tell me. You're one of those head...thingies! What do you call them?"

"Psychiatrist?" Shaun helpfully added.

"Yeah, a Psychiatrist. I don't need a psychiatrist or a...a...thingy."

Jaime raised her brows, realising it was worse than she thought. Donna couldn't even say the word 'doctor' anymore.

"Which one them called you?" Donna asked as she looked over at her mother and gramps, missing J.D ducking down behind the kitchen bench. "I bet it was you, mum. I'm not going bonkers. I'm fine!"

Jaime shook her head. "Nah, I'm no' a psychiatrist," she said and turned her attention to Shaun. "Ye say she's fine, but when ye found her collapsed in a back lane on Boxing Day, did ye ask her how she got there?"

Fear washed off a wide-eyed Shaun, as well as Donna. She was looking at Jaime strangely, most likely judging how crazy the female stood in front if her was. "How did you know that?" Shaun asked. "Did either of you tell her that?" He asked Sylvia and Wilf who shook their heads. "Then how do you know that? Do you live around here?"

"Nae," she said, dismissing him to look at Donna. "I can help ye with tha' memory of yer's, if ye jus' let me look..." She reached her hands out towards Donna, but the ginger's eyes widened and a flash of an image appeared in her mind before disappearing again.

"No!" She cried out and slapped Jaime's hands away. "Don't you dare come near me!" She growled, backing away.

For the love of sanity! This was harder than she thought. Didn't the Doctor say that it was simply a matter of putting her hands on Donna's head. And apparently that's what Donna said. Clearly that wasn't the case and she needed to do something. "Just relax, Donna Noble and you'll be okay." Jaime spoke up, her voice echoing.

Donna blinked and relaxed, standing still.

"That's right, relax." She soothed, gently taking a hold of Donna and guiding her over to the one-seater. It would be comfy for Donna when she'd fall.

"What are you doing?" Shaun demanded. "What's going on?" He was beginning to stress out and Wilf was trying to calm him. It was only going to stress out Sylvia who looked ready to intervene.

"I'm gannin' tae help ye, so jus' relax."

Finally, after what seemed like a long time, Jaime placed her fingers on Donna's temples and gently eased her way into the former companions mind. It was going well, until she hit a roadblock. It was the defence put in there by the Doctor, and every time she touched it, orange-gold sparks shocked her painfully, causing Donna to wince.

It wasn't going to let her through, but that was okay, she was an Omni-Psychic, which meant she could do this; Jaime stepped back before lunging forward and brutally ramming herself into the wall using her Super-strength. It broke easily but it also left Donna in great pain and she screamed as memories of the Doctor-Donna flowed freely. It was time to act.

Meanwhile, a disturbed Shaun witnessed this. "Stop, you're hurting her!" He angrily shouted and moved forward to get the stranger away from Donna. Well, he tried to. Somebody grabbed him from behind and in his struggles he noticed Wilf was holding onto Sylvia. So who had him? He looked behind him to find a brown haired, bearded man holding on to him. "Who the hell are you? Let me go!" He demanded.

But the man shook his head. "Donna's going to be okay!" He said. "She's in good hands."

Shaun didn't believe that though. Donna was in pain and they were just stood around. Something bright distracted him, making him look back to where Donna and the stranger stood. He gasped in shock, for the stranger's hands were glowing white. It brightened and spread and soon the both of them were engulfed in the bright white light.

It got so bright they had to look away. Minutes later, at least that's what it felt like to him, Shaun saw the light begin to fade until it was just Donna and the stranger. She let go of Donna, who plopped down into the seat, the stranger, whatever it was, stumbled back and fainted onto the floor with a groan.

*She's done it, she's done it!* An excited J.D called to his brother back on the TARDIS, then hurrying over to check on Donna.

* * *

"Donna, Donna," John called to her, crouched in front of her. "Wake up, come on, you can do it!" He said, lightly slapping her cheek in order for her to wake up. "Donna!"

Wilf joined him, a worried expression on his face. "What happened? Is she okay?"

John nodded. "Yes, she should be fine." He said.

Wilf then looked over at a still unconscious Jaime. "What about Jaime?" He asked.

Peering over at her grimly, he noticed she looked paler than usual. That was normal after using her healing abilities. "I know she'll be okay, but she told me my priority should be with Donna and that's what I'm doing."

Wilf nodded, proud of the young man. Well, sort of young man.

A dumbstruck Shaun finally snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, but what the hell just happened? What was that light? What did...that...do to Donna?"

John rolled his eyes. "Can one of you explain to him what's going on?"

"Will do, son." Wilf said and turned to Shaun, telling him he should sit down.

While that was happening, the Half-Time Lord could hear the TARDIS materialising outside. "And can someone open the door for the Doctor, thanks."

Sylvia angrily huffed at being ordered about, but went into the hallway to open the door anyway. She saw that the Doctor had parked across the road and was now making his way across with the blonde girl, Rose and two other people. "You! Did you put this silly idea in their heads?" She bit at the Time Lord.

He ignored her and squeezed past to get inside.

"No-one put any idea in any heads," Rose answered for him. "Has it not been explained to you?" She questioned, giving the woman an odd look. Had she always been this...domineering? "We know what we're doing." She said and guided the woman back into the house with Amy and Rory following. Rory closed the door.

When Shaun saw the Doctor he stood up with wide eyes. "Now there are two of them!" He looked at Wilf. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

Wilf grimaced. "Let me explain, please!" He said.

With a nod at Wilf, the Doctor moved onto the sitting room, seeing John trying to wake Donna up, but also seeing Jaime unconscious on the floor. "What? You just left her on the floor!" He angrily uttered and John looked up at him.

"She told me not to worry about her!" He argued his defence.

The Time Lord snorted at this. "And you listened to her? Go check on her while I check on Donna."

Scowling from being told off, John reluctantly moved away from Donna to go over to the unconscious Jaime.

They were joined by Rose and she watched John quietly trying to wake Jaime up. She could feel that the Doctor was worried for Donna because she hadn't woken up yet. Taking out her Sonic, and wondering why the Doctor or J.D hadn't done so, she scanned Donna and checked the results. "Give her time, Doctor," Rose said to him. "It might take awhile." He just glared at her before turning his attention back to Donna. Shaking her head, Rose turned away to see if she could help Wilf and Sylvia with anything.

Shaun seemed to be panicking the more Wilf spoke to him about aliens.

Five minute later, after J.D placed Jaime on the sofa and Shaun had been given he full lowdown, there was an annoyed sounding moan from the one seater.

"Donna!" John exclaimed as he and the Doctor crouched over her.

Donna moaned again and opened her eyes a little. "Did I have a bender I wasn't aware of?" She mumbled a question, her head pounding with a headache and a weird warm fuzzy buzzy feeling in her mind giving her cause for concern.

John chuckled at this. "No, you didn't go drinking last night." He told her, watching as her green-blue eyes shot open. "How are you feeling?" He nervously asked, the Doctor just hovering out of view next to Rose.

"I'm...okay,..." Donna said, remembering what the Doctor told her in the TARDIS. "Shouldn't I be burning up by now?"

John shook his head. "That's not going to happen, he said. "Thanks to Jaime."

"Jaime?" How was Jaime these days?

"Yeah!" He sat back to show her Jaime laying on the sofa.

She stared at the dark haired, pale female, confused. That wasn't Jaime, but another question entered her mind. "Why have you gone for the grungy lumberjack look, Doctor?" Donna asked.

He chuckled and grinned while somebody she couldn't see laughed. "I'm not the Doctor," he told her. "I'm John, your brother."

There were several sounds of confused exclamations, especially from Sylvia. Donna just narrowed her eyes at the Half-Time Lord. The Doctor frowned at them.

"Can you feel it?" John nervously asked her. "A warm buzzing in the back of your mind. Feels all fuzzy?" He could feel it there, the feeling of confusion emanating from it and he was happy to see acknowledgement of it in her green-blue eyes.

"Yes! What is that?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"That's a sibling bond!" The Doctor spoke up, stepping into her line of sight. "Which also provides a telepathic connection between you and John!" He was wide-eyed, shaking his head. It worried him because humans, normal humans like Donna weren't supposed to be telepathic.

"Relax, Spaceman!" John said and rolled his eyes making Donna laugh. "I'm sure she's well protected."

The ginger felt a light tap in her mind and she jumped in shock, her eyes going wider. "What was that?" She asked.

"That was me, asking permission to talk to you telepathically." J.D told her.

"But Donna never mentioned any of this!" The Doctor continued. "She can't be telepathic!"

Donna frowned at the Doctor's reaction. "Oh, what's the great Space Dunce waffling about now?" She asked.

"We're currently in a Paradox. You still do know what one of those is, don't you?" John wondered and grinned when Donna nodded her head.

The Doctor was about to continue his argument when a voice spoke up. "It's okay, Doctor. Donna's mind is well shielded." He was confused as to who told him that when he spotted Jaime moving on the sofa. The Omni sat up and groaned with her hands on her head. "Ohh, my head is banging!" She uttered before looking up and around at her surroundings. "I feel weird!" Everyone was staring at her now, waves of confusion washing off them, making her woozy and paranoid.

"You feel weird?" Amy spoke up, coming forward to stand beside Rose. "You bloody sound weird! What happened to your accent?" She didn't notice Donna was glaring at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked and gasped when she noticed the change in accent.

"That's Welsh," Rose spoke up. "Why are you suddenly Welsh?"

"I don't know," the now Welsh Jaime uttered. "But I still feel weird. Everything's gone brighter, clearer, even more louder. My heart is going like the clappers." She stood up, panicking. "I think I'm having a heart attack!" She cried out.

"No, no, no,..." John slowly approached Jaime. "You're fine, I don't think that is what's happening." He could feel that the TARDIS connection between himself and Jaime had gone somewhat sharper, and he really hoped it wasn't what he was thinking it to be. Because that would be impossible...even for Jaime. "Just calm down!" He said before placing his hands on her chest. He was thankful nobody made a comment about this, but what he felt there made him gasp and stumble back in horror, his eyes wide.

"What is it?" Jaime asked him, confused by his actions.

He could feel her emotions swell and she was beginning to panic again. Still wide-eyed, John looked back at the Doctor and the Time Lord could sense his brother's distress.

"What are you not telling me?" Jaime asked, the Welsh accent getting stronger the more she got upset.

Curious, the Doctor pulled out his Sonic and used it to scan Jaime. When he got the results he was surprised and stared at her.

"Doctor?" Rose queried.

"Respiratory Bypass, Binary Vascular System, regulated body temperature..."

Jaime caught on to what he was saying. "What? Are you saying I've got two hearts?" She asked, the Doctor nodding, shocked.

"You're a Time Lord. Time Lord plus." He said, watching her eyes widen and apparently it wasn't what she'd meant to do.

"How did that happen?" She squeaked the question out.

"Jaime, it's nothing to worry about," he told her. "But you didn't just restore Donna's mind, you absorbed her half of the Metacrisis into yourself and became full Time Lord."

There was a stunned silence from the TARDIS crew, only for it to be broken by Donna who had gained her feet. She was glaring at the Doctor.

"Oi! What the hell is going on?" Donna angrily shouted.

Looking at her, the Doctor frowned, confused as to why she was angry. He was about to ask her what was wrong but she continued with her rant.

"You said she was human, with odd powers and dying. Then suddenly she looks different and a Time Lord. Not to mention you used her to make me feel guilty enough to allow you to mess with my mind!"

Rubbing the back of her neck, Jaime wondered why Donna seemed so angry about this. Of course, she barely even knew what she was at the time, and it was because of Dalek Caan she finally found out what she was. Donna wasn't there at the time, she'd been on the TARDIS with John.

More than a little flustered, the Doctor tried to explain. "No, no hold on. That isn't what I was doing!" He defended himself. "You don't realise what..."

But Donna wasn't going to listen. She angrily pointed at Amy. "Didn't take long for you to replace me, did it!"

Amy shook her head and tried to hide from Donna's view, recognising a volatile person when she saw one. She herself was like that all through her childhood.

"Donna, I didn't replace you!" The Doctor squawked at her. "Well, not straight away anyway!" He muttered afterwards.

Perhaps it was the wrong thing to say because Jaime, and John through the surrogate connection, felt Donna's anger swell.

"Doctor!" Rose groaned, also feeling it, while J.D shook his head.

Before anyone could even react, Donna reared back and full on punched him in the face. He yelped, stumbling back into a stunned Rose's arms, a red mark already appearing on his cheek. There were several shocked exclamations of "Donna!" while John tried to calm her.

"Get out!" The older ginger shouted. "I don't ever want to see you again,..."

Jaime felt waves of hurt from the wide-eyed Time Lord.

"And don't you even dare think of coming to my wedding!" She growled.

Jaime watched as the Doctor gained his feet, the expression she'd dubbed as 'I've lost everybody I care about' appeared on his face, then he turned tail and hurried out of the house. It was an expression she had hoped to never ever see on this Doctor or any other Doctor and she hoped that he would be okay in the near future and not do something silly.

Rose was about to follow him until she turned back to Donna. "You know you didn't mean that!" She said.

Donna's blue-green eyes turned fiery. "Well that's tough luck, blondie, cause I did!" She spat back.

Rose hurried off after the Doctor. A wide-eyed Rory stared at Donna, Amy tried to placate her but she really wasn't listening. So Rory took his future wife's hand and they both rushed out of the house.

Currently there was no-one to calm Donna down. Shaun was still too stunned over recent events, Sylvia was leaning against the kitchen bench looking smug. And Wilf had gone after the Doctor. That just left Jaime and John to answer the call.

The Half-Time Lord slowly approached his sister, asking her to calm down, but a seething Donna turned on him, telling him to get out and trying to attack him. Ready to punch him too, Donna reared back but found she suddenly couldn't move. "Oi, what's going on?" She complained angrily.

"Donna, just calm down," a Welsh voice spoke up. "Look at me, Donna!"

The ginger looked over at the dark haired once Scottish female to find she was holding her hand out. Holding her in a telekinetic grip.

"Let me go!" Donna demanded.

Jaime shook her head. "Not until you at least let us explain what happened, why I look different."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Fine!"

Jaime let her go and a thankful J.D guided her over to the sofa, making her sit down so he could properly explain everything to her.

"You too, Shaun. Get over here." Jaime called and reluctant Shaun entered the living room to sit next to Donna. He looked at Jaime in complete mistrust and suspicion.

Jaime stood beside J.D as he sat in the one seater, but her extra heightened sense of smell soon had her wandering off into the kitchen where the shopping was still on the table.

As he explained all to Donna and Shaun, John, through sneaky glances, saw Jaime raking around in the shopping. At first she came across a pear, sniffed it, grimaced and threw it away, much to Sylvia's chagrin. Secondly she came across several banana's and exclaimed happily before Sylvia smacked them out of her hands. She glared at the woman, claiming she was hungry. To be honest, John thought there was a lot of Doctor in her actions and he hoped she didn't start eating jam straight out of the jars and licking things. It also made him wonder if she now had the ability to further regenerate. And worse, would she live longer than him?


	46. Time Lord Weird

Wilfred Mott followed the Doctor as he stormed into the TARDIS. He continued to follow and hammered on the door.

"Doctor, Doctor!" He shouted. "Donna didn't mean to hit you!" He didn't get a reply, nor did the door open.

"It's okay, Wilf," Rose spoke up behind him. "I'll talk to him." She used her key to get into the TARDIS.

Wilf sighed as the door once again closed, then he turned away to go back in. Perhaps the others would need his support instead. He knew what Donna could be like when she was angry. It was similar to his own daughter. He stopped when the Doctor's two companions exited the house, clearly just been given a verbal lashing. They stopped when the wheezing groan of the TARDIS started up and they stared in disbelief as it began to dematerialise.

"Doctor!" A wide-eyed Amy shouted, running towards the Time Machine. It was too late though. "Unbelievable!" She cried out. He had just gone and stranded them.

"That's okay," she heard the old man speak up. "Jaime and J.D are still here. Do you want to come back inside?"

Now there was a thought, perhaps he'd be back once he calmed down.

"No," Amy shook her head. "We'll wait out here." She really didn't want to get her head bitten off again.

"Okay." Wilf said before going into the house.

In the TARDIS, Rose stared at the doors, then turned to the Doctor currently at the controls. "Doctor, did you just leave them all on Earth?"

He didn't answer her, just scowled down at the monitor.

She sighed at this and walked over to where he stood. "You do know that she didn't mean it, don't you?" She asked him. "She said so herself in Colchester." He didn't answer her, nor did he acknowledge her, and it was getting really tiring. She could both sense and feel how upset he was, myriads of emotions coursing through her. She had to do something. "Doctor, look at me!" She demanded.

He did, but it was merely a glance. Rose supposed it would have to do.

"You did what you had to do to save her life. And she's thankful for that."

The Doctor snorted at this and shook his head. "Thankful?" He said in disbelief. "Did you not see her reaction?" He asked, storming around the console and flicking various switches and pressing buttons.

Rose followed him. "Yes, but that's all it was. A reaction. I would have been the same way if you'd done it to me!"

The Time Lord stopped and Rose went plowing into his back. He turned around and caught her before she could fall.

"You wouldn't!" He disagreed.

"I would," Rose replied. "Forgetting about you would be the worst thing ever. And no doubt Donna felt the same way."

He smiled at this but it didn't quite reach his emotions.

"But what Jaime did was nothing short of amazing and it's obvious they stayed to talk to Donna. That's why she was so forgiving when she met us in Colchester."

But the Doctor stepped back from her and walked away. Guilt washing off him.

Rose sighed. "What is it now, Doctor?" She asked.

"Jaime!" He replied. "She was only supposed to restore Donna's memory. Now she's telepathic with a sibling bond. She didn't even mention it in Colchester. I didn't even feel it."

Rose could tell that he was panicking now. "Doctor, you're not thinking straight," she soothed. "Jaime said Donna's mind was shielded. Maybe you couldn't feel her because her shield was up."

That seemed to placate him, until he asked; "Why didn't she tell me?"

Wondering about this made Rose think to what Donna said. It didn't give her much clues but something did come to mind. "What if she was told not to mention it," she queried. "Because of your reaction."

Genuine hurt came from him after her comment, followed by a scowl. Just what was wrong with his reaction? He had a right to react how he wanted.

"Then there's Jaime," the Doctor continued. "I've no idea how she did it, but she absorbed Donna's half of the Metacrisis and now she's a full Time Lord Metacrisis Psionic Manipulator." Now that he'd uttered it, it still sounded strange to his ears and he tried to get his head around it.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Rose asked. "What's that word J.D called her earlier? Impossible? I'd say it's a pretty accurate description of Jaime." She said.

Still scowling, the Doctor shook his head. "Thing is though, she's full Time Lord. She'll live longer and most likely have the ability to regenerate. John is only a Half-Time Lord Metacrisis. He won't live as long as Jaime!" He explained, turning away and running his hands through his hair. Rose recognised this as a moment of stress.

"Oh, yeah. I never thought of it that way." She said. The sad thing about it was that they would all outlive him. A flash of a memory came to her but it disappeared just as fast. Rose shook her head and turned her attention back to the Doctor. "Okay, I'm sure they'll find a way to work around it." Rose told him.

Oddly enough he didn't think that was the case. He'd sensed John's confusion, distress and sadness when he found out that Jaime was full Time Lord.

To get his mind off the subject, Rose moved forward, grabbed him by his lapels and pulled him down to kiss him.

* * *

Once they explained everything to Donna, and mostly to Shaun, about The Doctor being a Time Lord, the Metacrisis, Jaime's abilities and where they came from, how she regenerated and how they found Amy, it was almost time to leave. John told the human couple that he and Jaime would be able to come to her wedding. He'd also try and convince the Doctor and Rose to come along too.

Now it was time to leave and when John stood up he saw Jaime eating a ham and cheese sandwich with English Mustard and Lettuce. She hadn't stopped eating since she'd restored Donna's mind and...suddenly became full Time Lord. He honestly didn't know that could happen. Unfortunately for the Noble's she'd eaten all their weekly shopping and they couldn't afford another shopping trip.

"Sorry," J.D apologised before taking Jaime's hand not holding the sandwich. "Time to go, Jaime." He said, practically pulling her towards the front door.

Jaime frowned, wondering why he seemed so angry towards her. Wilf, Donna and Shaun followed the Time Lord couple out of the front door, saying their goodbyes.

Sylvia remained in the kitchen, but to her dismay she stared as two different, cleaner looking, Jaime and John's walked in through the back door. They placed five bags of shopping on the kitchen bench, then Jaime put her finger to her lips before they quickly exited again. When Donna, Shaun and Wilf returned they spotted the bags on the bench.

"Oi, where'd that lot come from?" Donna asked.

Bewildered, Sylvia looked from the shopping to Donna. "The shopping fairy!" Is all Sylvia could say.

Outside, John noticed Amy and Rory sitting on the low wall outside the house. "What are you two doing here?" He asked, confused.

"What do you think!" Amy sarcastically replied as they stood up. "The Doctor left us behind."

He did hear the TARDIS leave earlier and he presumed they'd all be in the Vortex, then he and Jaime could teleport in. Sadly that wasn't the case. The Half-Time Lord sighed. "Right, okay. The Doctor had a lot on his mind and he's not too happy at the moment..."

"Well he did receive an impressive right hook from Donna," Amy spoke. "I like her, I hope we get to see her more in the future."

John smiled ruefully at the ginger. He had to agree with Amy, he couldn't wait to see his sister again. It felt so strange to even think of her like that and it made him feel happy.

"How are we going to get back to the TARDIS?" Rory worried. "What year is it?"

"2010, early 2010," J.D answered the nurse. "You two are currently in Leadworth."

Rory looked worried, especially now as he realised he was in two different places at the same time. Very weird!

"Not to worry though, we'll just teleport in, won't we Jaime." When John didn't get an answer he looked around for her and found her standing in the middle of the road, arms spread out and looking up into the sky.

Jaime was staring at a plane as it passed high in the sky. She could hear the roaring of its Jet engines and even though it was just a speck in the sky she could see that it was a British Airways jumbo jet. Time Lord sight was bloody amazing!

"Jaime?"

Now she could hear something else and she walked around in circles trying to gage where it was coming from. She stopped halfway up the road with a grin. "You hear that?" She shouted excitedly. "That's a train...eight miles away! Isn't that brilliant!"

"Jaime!" John called again, a little more exasperated this time.

"Wow, everything is just so clear. I can hear birds and I know they're a Sparrow, a Starling or a Pigeon..." Looking up at the sky again she stared at a part of the sky that wasn't covered in clouds. "It's so blue! Has it always been like that?"

Finally, John had run out of patience. "Jaime!" He shouted loudly. "For Rassilon's sake will bloody shut up!"

Staring at him in shock she couldn't quite understand why John seemed so angry with her. What did she do wrong?

Hearing her thoughts, it only made John all the more pissed off than ever. "Get over here!" He ordered her, treating her like a naughty school kid.

Jaime raised her brows but walked over to where John, Amy and Rory stood anyway. Even the Ponds looked surprised at John's attitude and they shifted awkwardly beside him, whispering quietly to each other. Not that it mattered, she could still hear them.

"Now, can you get us back to the TARDIS without your mind wandering off?" She scowled angrily at him, still having no idea what she'd done to anger him. "Good!" He took hold of her hand and with his other, took hold of Amy's hand. She was already holding Rory's hand.

Closing her eyes and concentrating, Jaime found the TARDIS easily, currently travelling through the Vortex. She teleported them all in, with Amy and Rory almost tumbling to the grating because they weren't used to it.

"Oi, you two, get a room!" Amy called out.

They'd teleported into the TARDIS while Rose and the Doctor were caught in a moment of passion. They stepped back from each other somewhat red faced. Well, the Doctor was the one mostly red faced.

"Hello! We were just about to come back!" He said to them. It was a half lie because he was and he wasn't, but even so, it caused Jaime, and John through their connection, to shudder.

"Didn't bloody look like it to me!" An annoyed John muttered, a scowl on his face.

Jaime pulled away from the Half-Time Lord and walked over to one of the coral struts nearest the ramp and leaned against it. John stood against the railing with his arms folded, thinking. The ponds went to sit on the jumpseat. The chill in the air was very noticeable and the Doctor looked at Rose with an ' told you so' expression.

The blonde didn't believe his worries, so she spoke up, ignoring the chill. "Did you talk to Donna?" She asked both Jaime and John.

"Yeah, we spoke to her," Jaime answered Rose. "We told her what she and Shaun needed to know."

There was a humourless snort from J.D. "We? What do you mean 'we'? It was me who did all the talking. You just ate all their shopping!" He said.

A cold glare from Jaime left him chilled, not to mention the smell of static electricity was in the air. "Just what the hell is wrong with you, face-ache?" She growled. "You've been chewing a wasp ever since we left Donna's." He really had been quite surly ever since she'd restored Donna's mind, and she couldn't think of what she'd supposed to have done to make him angry.

"Me?" He exclaimed, staring at Jaime, bewildered at her thoughts. "Oh, nothing's wrong with me. You on the other hand..."

She stepped away from the coral strut, glaring at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

John shook his head. She really wasn't getting it at all. "You ATE their shopping!" He shouted.

"Yes, because I was hungry!" She yelled back. "What's wrong with that?"

The Half-Time Lord paced a little and shook his head, still in disbelief. "Oh, nothing at all, unless you're on a weekly budget!" He sniped.

The Ponds, Rose and The Doctor stared on in morbid fascination and dismay as the two continued to argue. It confused Rose as she'd never seen them raise an angry voice at one another before now.

*Still think they'll 'work it out' now?* The Doctor mentally asked Rose.

She considered asking him why they seemed so frosty with each other, but thought better of it. The air in the room was getting warm and now fiery sparks of electric fire was sparking from Jaime's hands. If they weren't careful she'd be combusting and taking them all with her. She decided to interrupt them.

"Alright, alright. Calm down!" She yelled over their shouting. Happily they stopped their petty squabbling. "You know, it's still weird to hear you speaking with a different accent," Rose said to Jaime.

"Not just weird, but Time Lord weird." Amy said behind her and amusement came from the Doctor.

"But I couldn't noticing there's a little something else in that accent," Rose continued. "A hint of German?"

"It's not German." Both Doctors said at the same time.

The blonde raised her brows at this. It was odd because it sounded German, yet it apparently wasn't. "Okay, so if it isn't German, what is it?" Rose asked them.

"It's the Gallifreyan accent." The Doctor told her, amazed that she'd picked up on it.

She gasped with surprise. "That's a Gallifreyan accent?" She turned to the Doctor. "What about you? Do you still have a Gallifreyan accent, Doctor?"

Curious, Amy and Rory waited for the answer, even though he seemed reluctant to answer it.

"Uhh..." He rubbed the back of his neck, appearing to grimace. "Wellll...I lost that Centuries ago. Mostly through all my visits to Earth." The answer appeared to satisfy Rose, which pleased the Doctor.

"Pity. I liked the Scottish accent better!" John muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately, due to her super Time Lord-Omni Psychic hearing, Jaime clearly heard him and it resulted in them sniping at each other once again. "What and a Welsh accent isn't good enough?" Jaime growled angrily. "Piss off..."

The Doctor groaned at this. He thought about the possibility of having to train her in understanding the Time Lord physiology. But right now the arguing was beginning to annoy him. "QUIET!" The Time Lord shouted. They both hushed up, looking at the Doctor. "Anyone up for an adventure?" He asked.

Jaime shook her head. "No. I want to go back to Torchwood. Now!" She demanded, wanting to see if her mum was awake yet.

Silently, the Doctor nodded, put in the co-ordinates and pulled the lever that sent the TARDIS onto its next destination.


	47. Diversions

As the TARDIS hurtled to its destination the atmosphere in the console room remained chilly at best. The Ponds continued to sit on the jumpseat, quietly chatting. Rose was helping the Doctor at the console. J.D was pacing, agitated, hearing Jaime's confused and angry thoughts. Jaime continued to lean against the coral strut, angry and confused as to why John seemed so pissed off with her.

Glancing nervously over at J.D, then at Jaime, it was beginning to make Rose worry heavily about them. This whole spat just didn't seem right. *What are we going to do, Doctor?* Rose mentally asked the Time Lord.

He too looked over at the warring couple before getting Rose to press a button on the other side of the console. *I don't think we can do anything,* he replied to her. *And locking them in a room to 'talk things over' certainly won't work either. She'll only just teleport out of it.*

Rose smiled wryly at this. He had a point. How do you keep an Omni-psychic in one place, short of inhibiting her powers. But that would be dangerous for Jaime.

Finally, the TARDIS landed with a thud and even before the Doctor flipped the brake back on, Jaime turned and ran down the ramp and out of the door. The Doctor and Rose gave each other a look while J.D mumbled something under his breath.

"DOCTOR!" They heard Jaime roar seconds later.

Despite being angry with her, John's eyes widened and he rushed to her aid. He was followed by the Doctor, Rose and the Ponds. Outside the TARDIS they could see they had arrived at a very familiar destination.

"This isn't Torchwood." Jaime seethed angrily, the smell of electricity in the air.

"I noticed that." A confused Doctor replied.

The Ponds were even more confused. The TARDIS had parked in the back garden of Amy's house. "Why did you bring us back to Leadworth?" Amy asked the Doctor.

He shook his head. "I didn't!" He defended. "I put in the co-ordinates for Torchwood."

"They must have slipped then." Rose stated.

"Yep! That's probably it." The Time Lord reasoned.

Rory noticed it was still dark. "What time is it?" He wondered.

"It's an hour after Amy left. Two hours after Rory left," Jaime spoke up helpfully. "And it was the TARDIS who brought us here."

The Doctor raised a brow in surprise. "Oh, is that so?"

"Why?" Amy asked.

Jaime turned to the ginger. "Because it's time for you and Rory to get married," she told Amy and Rory, then looked over at the Doctor and Rose. "Can you feel it? Their Timelines are converging and it can't be held off any longer."

She was right. Both Doctors and Rose could see the Timelines and Fixed Points as Amy and Rory's big day neared.

"So, what? You're just going to drop us off?" Amy asked, more or less demanded.

The Doctor nodded at this. "It seems so." Is all he said.

"But don't worry," Rose spoke to them. "We'll be back in time to see you get married."

Amy smiled. She hoped she'd see her friends again once they left.

After several 'good lucks' and 'thank you's', the Ponds watched as The Doctor, Doctor Smith, Rose and Jaime returned to the TARDIS. The Time Machine dematerialised leaving the two humans standing in the empty quiet garden. Rory sidestepped closer to Amy and put his arm around her shoulders.

"No, Rory." She said a little too harshly.

"What?" He asked, quickly moving away as if he'd been burnt.

"It's bad luck to see each other on the wedding day." She told her future husband.

"Oh...right..." The nurse smiled sheepishly. "Well...see you later?'

Amy nodded and she watched Rory rush out of the garden and run back home. With a happy smile, Amy turned to her home and walked inside, feeling ready for her big day.

* * *

Back on the TARDIS, Jaime glared up at the moving Time Rotor, quietly seething away. She could feel the anger simmering away, the sound of static electricity cracking and a light warmish breeze playing at her hair. She just really wanted to see her mum and to check if she was okay. And a diversion only made her mood all the more fouler. In turn it was also putting J.D in a pissed off mood and he sat on the jumpseat steaming away. He was even more annoyed because Jaime was now blocking her thoughts from him, yet she was pushing all her emotions at him.

Once again, Rose and the Doctor felt the chill between Jaime and John. They were standing as far away from each other as possible. It was ridiculous, and not to mention the console room was getting warm. First, the Doctor looked over at John who was busy glaring at Jaime. Then he looked over at Jaime who was glaring at the Time Rotor, hot waves pulsing off her. As he'd thought earlier, ridiculous!

"Do you mind not burning holes in my TARDIS." The Doctor admonished Jaime with a whine.

She turned her glare on him. "Just get me back to Torchwood." She replied in a cold and monotone way.

He gulped and managed to look away, the look in her eyes feeling very familiar. Jaime had Donna's half of the Metacrisis which was technically a part of him, and that look reminded him of himself. Was that how he looked when he was angry? If he was the Oncoming Storm, then what did that make her? A nuclear storm? With the way she was acting he wasn't even sure if she was handling the sudden transition to full Time Lord very well.

The Doctor felt a hand on his arm and he looked around to see a wide-eyed Rose. She shook her head in warning. She could feel how angry Jaime was and it just seemed to be building up. She could also feel the same emotions from J.D, though most of it wasn't his. It was confusing to say the least. Her quiet warning to the Doctor told him to watch out because Jaime was currently volatile. He nodded in understanding and flicked a switch. They were almost at their destination anyway. Perhaps Jack could find somewhere bombproof for her to vent her anger before seeing her mother again.

For the second time in a space of a few minutes, the TARDIS once again landed with a thud and he had Rose follow Jaime while he flipped the break on. Rose and Jaime exited the TARDIS to, once again, find out they were not at Torchwood. Instead they were somewhere else and she cringed as she felt Jaime's anger rise to impossible levels...until it dissipated into surprise. She watched Jaime walk off and explore her surroundings, clearly dumbfounded. It was an interesting and quick change of emotions and she was about to ask Jaime what was wrong until the Doctor and J.D exited the TARDIS.

"Ahh, this isn't Torchwood!" The Doctor uttered with genuine surprise.

"Haven't we been here before?" John asked, also surprised.

"Yep!" The Doctor replied. "It seems we're in Amesbury, came here in the 1970's with UNIT. It was reported to have a high amount of alien activity."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that." John uttered. "The Brigadier was having a field day that day."

Listening to their conversation, Rose closed her eyes and consulted her Time Senses. It was a Sunday Morning, August 15th 1981. Opening her eyes again she once more looked around at her surroundings. They had parked on a large grassy field. Surrounding them were rows of houses on three sides and a road.

"So we're in Wiltshire?" Rose asked the Doctors. "Near Stonehenge?" She'd always found Stonehenge to be a mystical place. But considering it was too far away from London, and most likely costly, she never got to visit it.

"Yep!" The Doctor replied at her answer.

"Can we go see it?" She excitedly asked him but he looked hesitant.

"Maybe another time," he said. "We've got to get back to Torchwood."

Rose sighed at this.

"I've been here before!" They heard Jaime cry out and looked over to where she was mostly stood, her eyes wide. She was pacing and looking around her surroundings.

Rose could feel she was highly agitated.

"Of course it'll seem that way, Jaime. You've got my memories in your head," the Doctor told his foster-daughter. "I came here in the 1970's."

But Jaime shook her head. "No! That's the wrong time!" She cried. Of course, she did have 1970's Amesbury in her memories, including a lot of other Doctor memories. But this memory was hers. "I was here in the 1800's. 1801!"

"Say again?" The Doctor spoke up while Rose couldn't help noticing that it was exactly 100 years ago.

"I was right here!" Jaime said. "And they were everywhere, surrounding me!"

They stared at Jaime as she muttered things that barely made sense.

"What? Who were surrounding you, Jaime?" The Doctor asked.

"Autons, old fashioned Cybermen, axos, terileptils, tractators, Zygons...a...a shapeshifter..." She frowned as her memory ended there after a bright red flash. "Argh!" Jaime yelled, putting her hands over her head and scrunching her eyes closed. "Why can't I remember?" She shouted. "Something happened but I can't remember..."

With her accent getting more thicker, John realised she was becoming stressed. "Alright, just calm down..." He told her, approaching her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Just stop stressing and think clearly. What happened?" He felt a spike in anger, followed by a painful electric shock. He yelped and jumped back from her.

"Fuck off! Don't you fucking dare touch me!" Jaime screamed at the Half-Time Lord, the air around her warming up. J.D stood back from her, helpless and angry.

The Doctor furrowed his brow in concern. This anger of hers was getting out of control. Could Jaime being a full Time Lord Metacrisis be effecting her IED? And more to the point, why couldn't she remember what happened when she was last here?

"Doctor, what did she mean by 'old fashioned'?" Rose asked him.

"Oh...uhh...the Cybermen of this universe came from a planet called Mondas. Earth's twin planet. Mondas blew up but the Cybermen lived on and found a new planet, Telos, to take over. They're probably still there, upgrading themselves and finding ways to take over the surrounding Galaxy."

Rose shivered and the Doctor put his arm around her shoulders.

"The thing is, everything Jaime just mentioned, I dealt with. In the 70's half of Amesbury were full of Auton duplicates and Zygons disguised as humans."

"Not to mention the Cybermen were forcing conversions on the village and surrounding areas." John muttered darkly. "The Terileptils probably travelled back to 1666 and we later found the Axos in a different part of England. No idea about the Tractators and the shapeshifter..." He watched Jaime who was crouching now with her eyes closed. He wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let him.

As for Rose, she soon became irritated by a hurried tapping in the back of her mind. She shook her head and scowled. "Doctor, stop it!" She admonished him.

Confused, the Doctor looked down at her. "What? I'm not doing anything!" He replied.

"Well..." She hesitated, feeling his confusion. "...somebody must be doing it. And it's getting annoying."

The Doctor looked at her, concerned, and then looked around at their surroundings for anyone who could be telepathic. Nothing, apart from a car passing by on the road.

Rose suddenly felt something vibrating in her jacket pocket, so thinking it was her mobile she dug into her pocket and pulled it out. It wasn't her mobile, but it was the former BlackBerry mobile turned sentient tracker, BB. As soon as she did that the tapping and vibration stopped. "Oh, it was you," Rose said to BB, catching the Doctor's attention. "What do you want?" He raised a surprised brow when BB began beeping.

"What's going on?" J.D inquired.

"I don't know," the blonde replied. "But I think he's caught on to a signal. He's tracking something."

The tracker had also gained Jaime's attention and she was stood, staring at it. "But we found all the bodybuilders." She croaked.

"We did, but this is a different signal." Rose told her. "BB's telling me it's ten minutes from this location, about 5.6 miles that way." Rose pointed past the TARDIS and the row of houses.

"That way?" The Doctor asked, surprised. "Exactly ten minutes?"

Rose nodded.

"But...Stonehenge is exactly ten minutes from here!" J.D exclaimed.

A grin appeared on Rose's face. "How about it, Doctor? A mystery at Stonehenge?"

Seeing that it was her 'Rose Tyler' grin, the Doctor could hardly say no. "Okay, looks like we've got another diversion to go to."

"Yes!" Rose cheered happily and followed the Doctors into the TARDIS.

"Yay..." Jaime muttered unenthusiastically as she walked back into the TARDIS.

* * *

"Now, the thing you've got to remember is that Stonehenge has been a legally protected Scheduled Ancient Monument since 1882," the Doctor was telling them as he hovered around the console, pressing various buttons, flicking switches and pulling levers. "So it's going to be night-time when we investigate.

"It's also a World Heritage Site." Rose reminded the Doctor, still excited.

"Not until 1986." John said. "Jaime was in Amesbury in 1801, making it 1981 when we arrived." He frowned in thought. "That's exactly 100 years ago." Rose and the Doctor looked over at him.

"You noticed that as well?" Rose said to the Half-Time Lord.

He nodded his head silently, still thinking.

"It's a bit odd." The Doctor stated with a frown. "What do you think, Jaime?" He asked the former Scots-girl turned Welsh-girl.

She didn't answer him. In fact she had her back to them as she leaned sideways on the coral strut. She wasn't listening and didn't care about their discussion. She just wanted to be with her mum.

The Doctor shook his head in exasperation. Even John still looked moody.

Thankfully the trip to Stonehenge was short and the TARDIS landed with a thud. Still excited, Rose was out of the TARDIS first. Unfortunately it was very dark with clouds covering the night sky and no moon to provide any light. She yelled out when she tripped and fell to the grass.

"Careful!" She heard the Doctor warn her. "The ground is uneven here."

Rose snorted at this. "Understatement of the Century, Doctor!" She said. "I can't see a bloody thing out here." She felt the Doctor nearby, along with amusement from him and John, then the Time Lord helped her up.

"Your eyes will get used to the darkness shortly." Well, he thought that would happen. Until several bright fireballs were sent into the air and began to stay there, floating in mid-air. This gave Stonehenge an orange warm glow.

"Blimey! That's handy." Rose said, looking up at the floating fireballs.

"Yes, thank you, Jaime." The Doctor said. "Even though we're supposed to be undercover here. That's going to be seen from miles around."

"No-one will come," Jaime assured. "People will think it's UFO's or some other weird phenomenon and it'll be reported in the news, print paper and specialist magazines."

They stared at her as she walked off to explore her surroundings.

"Okay...looks like we have the time." The Doctor said, amazed at her future sensing.

"Are people filming them?" A worried Rose asked, picking up the non-stop beeping BB from the ground.

"Most likely." John said.

"No Smartphones," the Doctor answered her. "But plenty of cameras and video cameras." He didn't particularly like being here when so much technology can be used, except they were here for a reason. "Lead on Rose. See where our sentient BlackBerry phone is leading us."

Nodding, Rose walked around inner Stonehenge, waving BB around to find where the signal was coming from.

Meanwhile in the orange light of the floating fireballs, J.D was inspecting one of the stones up close, fascinated. "Wouldn't it be Wizard to go back and see how all this was done. We could even take Donna," then he remembered someone else. "And Shaun of course."

The Doctor grunted, only half listening.

John was going to say something else until he heard movement from above. Looking up he found Jaime balancing on top of the stone, wobbling. "Jaime!" He squawked. "What the hell are you doing up there?" He was shocked to actually find her up there. Did she climb up or did she teleport up there? "Get down from there! Don't you have any respect for a protected monument?" She didn't listen to him. Instead she quite stealthily jumped over to the next stone, which might have impressed him if it hadn't been Stonehenge she was climbing all over. The Half-Time Lord turned to the Doctor and Rose who were also watching, bemused. "Doctor, tell her!" John practically whined.

The Time Lord sighed. "Jaime, get down. NOW!" He ordered.

At this point she was walking across the stones that lay atop most of the other stones. When the Doctor gave the order, Jaime stopped and looked at him. She shrugged and jumped off the top. When her feet hit the ground there was an almighty rumble that knocked all four of them off their feet with cries of surprise.

Panicked, the Doctor looked around in case any of the stones fell down, luckily none did. Then he scowled over at Jaime who was cringing over causing an Earthquake. "What did you think you were doing?" He asked, getting to his feet, followed by helping Rose up. John got back to his feet after that. "You can't go climbing a Protected Monument on a whim."

Well and truly told off, Jaime was also back on her feet. "Got bored waiting for you to work out where the signal was coming from!" She said in a petulant manner.

Rose could feel J.D getting angry with Jaime again. Not to mention the Doctor's patience was being tested. "Look, if you know what it is we're looking for, then why don't you help us!" She requested. "Please."

With a sheepish looking smile, Jaime looked around until she spotted the right location. "Try over there!" She suggested, pointing at one of the smaller stones lying flat on the grass.

The Doctor looked to where she'd pointed. "That one?" He asked in confirmation.

"Yep!" Jaime said with a nod, popping the 'p'.

"Is this another one of your episodes?" He sarcastically asked but didn't bother waiting for an answer.

Both Doctors and Rose walked over to the stone.

Jaime sighed at this. She supposed she deserved it. After all, there was only so much a person could take before their patience snapped.

Following Rose and the two Doctors, she heard BB's beeping turn into a high pitched whine when Rose waved it over the stone.

"Odd! What's so special about this stone?" The Doctor wondered thoughtfully. He took his Sonic out and scanned it. Unfortunately the results didn't give him much. He tried to understand why BB was so interested in the stone and walked around it, frowning. "What is it? Why is it giving off a signal? It's just Neolithic stone."

"It's not the stone giving the signal," Jaime spoke up. She was sitting on another nearby stone. "It's what's underneath."

They looked at her, then back at the stone.

"Underneath?" Rose said. "What's underneath it?" She asked Jaime this but BB gave her the answer via an onscreen map. She called the Doctor over and both of them hovered over her shoulders.

"What is that?" J.D asked, putting his glasses on.

"Looks like some sort of room." The Doctor, also wearing glasses, said as he stared at the map on BB's screen.

"A room? What, like a cavern, yeah?" Rose asked, wanting it confirmed.

The Doctor nodded. "So...you're telling me that Stonehenge is hiding a secret underground cavern?"

"Don't need to tell you. It's right there on the screen!" J.D said.

Rose smirked. "So how do we get down there then?" She asked BB. When the beeping and high pitched whining sentient BlackBerry gave them an answer onscreen they looked at Jaime.

The Welsh-girl knew what that meant. "Okey, dokey!" She said with a sigh, stood up and walked over to the stone.

"What are you going to do?" The Doctor nervously asked.

"Just watch!" Was her answer.

Putting her hands on the edge of the stone and digging her heels into the ground, Jaime used all her super-strength and pushed forward. They watched as Jaime grunted. Then they watched in silent amazement as the stone moved forward with a grinding noise. Jaime followed the stone until the entrance was fully open.

"Impressive!" John said, peering down the dark steps.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened!" Rose said in a dramatic voice and the Doctor laughed.

Soon, all four were walking down the steps with a small torch to light their way.

* * *

The cavern was a huge room, but it was also dark and it felt warm. Luckily there were fire torches lining the wall, so with their Sonics, the Doctor, John and Rose lit them all up. By the time they got to the end of the cavern both Doctors were staring at the huge cube shaped object in disbelief.

"Doctor? J.D? Do you know what it is?" Rose asked them when she felt their stunned apprehension. Awe and amazement was coming from Jaime. "Do you know what it is?" She asked the dark haired Welsh-girl. Jaime nodded her head. "Well, what is it then?" She continued to ask. "Is it Time Lord? Like that Dalek prison?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope. It's not Time Lord technology." He said.

"I always thought it was a myth. The biggest one in the Universe," John exclaimed with a hint of excitement. "Yet it's right here, on Earth, underneath Stonehenge. This is Wizard!"

"Right, okay," Rose rolled her eyes. "So if it's not Time Lord technology, then what is it?"

"The Pandorica!" Jaime, John and The Doctor all said at the same time. The Time Lord glanced at Jaime, not all that surprised she knew what it was.

Rose looked at them. "So what's the Pandorica?" She asked, somewhat annoyed that she had to keep asking. BB had tracked the signal to the giant cube and now he was back in her jacket pocket, silent once again.

"It's said to be a prison," the Doctor explained. "A prison to hold the most dangerous being in the known universe."

Rose was wide-eyed, shocked. "You mean somebody could be in there?"

With a nod of his head John spoke up. "The legend states that the being known by many names was pan-dimensional and very powerful. So powerful it was feared it could destroy the multi-verse. So it was rendered powerless and thrown into the Pandorica."

Frowning at the story John just told, Jaime could feel her danger senses go into full panic mode. The legend of the Pandorica story was different. Very different. Obviously it wasn't built for the Doctor like the one on TV was.

"It's said that a good wizard had tricked it." The Doctor ended.

'Well, almost!' Jaime thought to herself.

Now the Doctor approached the Pandorica and ran his hand over the surface. "It's got a multiple locking system. That could just make it more complicated to open." He muttered while John walked around the giant cube prison.

Rose didn't like the sound of that. "Is that such a good idea? Anything could be in there and letting it out would be like...the Daleks letting their own out of prison."

"I don't think it's big enough for Daleks." Rose heard a faint reply from John.

The Doctor looked at the blonde. "Aren't you curious to see what's inside?" He asked, grinning.

Rose nodded, although reluctantly. "Well yeah, but not unless it's a dangerous criminal."

"What if it's not dangerous." Jaime croaked, making Rose, the Doctor and John, who had finished walking around the Pandorica, look over at her.

It was then Rose saw that she looked paler than normal and fear was coming from her. "What is it?" She asked Jaime. "What's gotten you so frightened?"

The Omni shook her head. "I've just got a real bad feeling right now and I can't explain why. Maybe it's because the Pandorica's legend is different from the one on TV..."

Furrowing his brow, the Doctor wondered if he should ask her what happened with the Pandorica on the TV show of his life. But then her explanation of a different Timeline might take too long to explain. "Have you managed to remember anything from when you were in Amesbury?" He asked instead her.

Jaime shook her head. It was still all a blank. Part of her life was missing and she'd never noticed it before.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the Doctor pulled out his Sonic and turned back to the Pandorica. He Soniced the cube prison, expecting it to activate and open. That didn't happen. The Pandorica remained silent, closed. The Doctor groaned at this. "Typical, it's deadlock sealed." He said.

"Is there any other way to open it?" Rose queried, watching as he shook his head.

"What about laser? Might that work?" J.D asked, his own Sonic held in his hand.

The Doctor sighed, exasperated. "We don't have any lasers, and even if we did it wouldn't get through whatever that is made of."

Rose paced a little, thinking and still feeling Jaime's fear. So if a Sonic couldn't open it, or a laser, then what could open the Pandorica? BB? Except BB was just a tracker. A modified BlackBerry mobile turned sentient. She doubted BB could open the Pandorica. What about her telekinesis? Would that work? Somehow she doubted it would open for her. Brow furrowing in further thought, Rose wondered just how they were meant to get it open. Until she looked back at Jaime who was staying as far away as possible. Oh! Of course!

"What about Cyberkinesis, Doctor? Would that work?" Rose asked the Time Lord.

He looked at her with his eyes narrowed, only to notice she was looking back at a wide-eyed Jaime. "It's possible," he said. "Very possible."

Jaime shook her head. She just didn't want to go anywhere near it.

"It's okay, Jaime," Rose came forward and took a hold of Jaime's hands. "All you have to do is engage your Cyberkinesis on the Pandorica." She pushed the unwilling younger female towards the giant cube prison.

Gulping, wide-eyed and hearts thudding away in her chest, Jaime stared at the Pandorica, not wanting to do anything with it. The bad feeling she was getting was still there and getting worse. She couldn't explain why she suddenly felt scared of it, where just moments ago she'd been awed by it.

"Hurry up will you." John muttered.

However, they were really eager for it to be open. Hesitantly, Jaime placed her hands on the surface and closed her eyes. The bad feeling reached an all time high and she couldn't even concentrate on getting her Cyberkinesis working on it. Suddenly she gasped, eyes flashing open and ducked. Less than a second later a blaster shot hit the area where her head would have been. Panic broke out after that.

Finding herself being protected by the Doctor, Rose looked to where the shot came from. And saw a silver humanoid that almost looked familiar holding a blaster. It seemed to be moving sluggishly. "What the hell is that?" She asked, stunned.

"That is what you would call an 'old fashioned' Cyberman." The Doctor told her.

Taking another look at it, Rose noticed it had a bulky survival system on its chest and it looked like it was wearing some weird space suit in silver. There was nothing metal about it. "Well, what's it doing here?" She asked. "Why is it here?"

"I think it's been left here to guard the Pandorica." J.D explained.

The Cyberman tried to shoot them two more times, only now the blaster shots hit a shield in front of them. Jaime was protecting them with her outer shield.

"Trespassers will be eliminated." The Cyberman slurred, it's movements jerky.

"Eliminate? What happened to delete?" Rose questioned.

"Instead of questioning it, do something, anything to get rid of it!" Jaime shouted. She was back to concentrating her Cyberkinesis on the Pandorica, the bad feeling had eased a little but it was still there. "Use telekinesis, Bad Wolf it, anything, just stop it!" She shouted.

"Bad Wolf?" Rose muttered with a blink before stepping out from behind the Doctor. "Yes, of course!"

"What? Rose, no!" The Doctor tried to stop her but Rose seemed determined to teach the Cyberman a lesson.

She held out her arm and held the struggling, moaning Cyberman in a telekinetic grip. "You don't want to mess with me!" Rose growled at the Cyberman.

The Doctor noticed her eyes were beginning to glow gold. He didn't want her to use Bad Wolf and waste her energy on a half-dead Cyberman.

"Eat this!" J.D shouted, his Sonic held out. A laser shot out of it and hit the survival system, blowing it up and killing the Cyberman instantly.

Seeing that she didn't have a target anymore, Rose shook her head and let the Cyberman go where it fell to the ground, still smoking.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked and was happy to see her nod. Then he turned to John, remembering he had a duel purpose modified Sonic Screwdriver. The Half-Time Lord was grinning, treating his Sonic like a Walther PPK. "Sometimes I worry about you!" The Doctor told his brother.

John was about to reply to this until the sound of mechanical whirring caught his attention.

They all looked to the Pandorica as Jaime quickly took several steps back from the prison when it began to open. Several minutes later the Pandorica's doors slowly opened and when they were fully open there was gasps of shock, followed by a "what at the hell?" from Jaime.

Because sat inside the Pandorica with closed eyes and appearing to be sleeping was none other than Jaime's younger self. Her First incarnation.


	48. The Pandorica

They continued to stare in shock and disbelief at what they just found in the Pandorica.

"How the hell?" The Omni croaked, eyes wide. She looked over at the Doctor who looked beyond stunned. "How did I get in there?" She asked. "I don't remember any of this!"

The Doctor shook his head as he approached the younger Jaime. He couldn't give her an answer.

"Do you remember anything after your memory blanks out?" Rose asked The Omni.

She thought about this and nodded. "Yeah. I woke up in a forest. Except it was London, might have been 2016."

"A forest in the middle of London?" The blonde sounded surprised. "Where in London is this forest?"

"It was Trafalgar Square." The Omni answered her.

"A forest in Trafalgar Square?" Rose seemed to be disbelieving.

"Yes. I wasn't seeing things," The Omni defended herself. "When I teleported to the top of Nelson's Column the forest was covering the whole of London. I thought it was 2014 but my time sense was all over the place." She glared at the Pandorica. "Maybe that's the reason why."

Meanwhile the Doctor was only half listening to their conversation. A forest in London sounded interesting. But that was the future and this was the now. From what he could see, the younger Jaime was in a mess. Underneath all the mud and blood her face was deathly pale with dark patches under her eyes, the blood had come from her nose, staining her t-shirt. Which probably meant she'd overdone it with using her abilities. He had no idea about the mud.

"Oh, Jaime. What have you gotten yourself into?" He mumbled.

"I just wish she'd been more careful," The Omni muttered. "Then she wouldn't be in this mess!"

"If you hadn't run away at all when we tried to find you we wouldn't even BE here!" John snapped at The Omni.

She scowled angrily at the Half-Time Lord and was about to retaliate when the Doctor spoke up. "Alright, that's enough!" He warned the warring couple. "Now is not the time for more arguments."

Well and truly told off, Older Jaime walked off and leaned back against the wall with her arms folded.

Now the Doctor turned his attention to John. "Help me get her out." He requested.

Both Doctors helped to undo the cuffs around Younger Jaime's wrists and ankles, then the Doctor finally lifted her out of the seat and placed her on the ground, well away from the Pandorica. She remained unconscious. Taking out his Sonic the Doctor did a thorough scan of her body and checked the results. What he saw made him frown, shake his head and sigh.

"What is it? What's wrong with her? Doctor?" John asked, very much worrying about the Younger Jaime.

There was a huffing sound from The Omni as the Doctor looked back at the Pandorica with a scowl. "Rendered powerless." He muttered, mostly to himself.

"What was that?" Rose asked, moving closer to the Doctor and John.

He turned back to them. "Jaime could have teleported out of that thing anytime she wanted. Except she couldn't. The legend says that the most dangerous being in the universe was rendered powerless. The Pandorica was built specifically for Jaime..."

"She's not dangerous." John complained angrily. "She's just Jaime!"

The Doctor nodded. "I know that, but somebody else clearly thought different."

"What makes you think it was built for Jaime, Doctor?" Rose queried.

"Because the Pandorica was inhibiting her powers. And because it was doing that she must have struggled so much she broke the bones in her wrists."

Rose gasped, her hand going to her mouth, eyes wide. "Oh my god!" She uttered. Feeling simmering anger from J.D she glanced at him and then at the Older Jaime. She saw that she had her hands over her face with shock, fear and confusion coming from her.

The Doctor was just sad this had happened at all. "The haemorrhage in her brain doesn't look all that stable and there's tree spores from Gemini in her lungs."

They already knew this about Jaime, after all it was The Dynacracker that brought her back to them and even provided a medical report on her. They just didn't know it was this bad.

"Can you do anything for here?" John asked and the question made the Doctor frown, confused. "It was done, as you can see." He nodded at The Omni.

J.D looked over at her, scowling.

"I wasn't in the best state of mind!" Older Jaime answered before he could say anything. "I didn't really care where I was going."

The Doctor was scanning the Younger Jaime again with his Sonic and checked the results once more. "Well, at least the breaks are beginning to heal..." He really had to remember to ask Alexia why Jaime seemed so susceptible to bone breaks when inhibited, because this was third time now! And definitely not normal. "...but there's something missing." He frowned. "All the Sonic is picking up is her abilities, Time Lord biological elements, artron energy and nothing else. No regenerative energy. It was there when I last scanned her, so what's changed?" The Doctor sat back in deep thought.

John looked very worried now. "Could it have been that medicated Artron, Dyna used on her?"

"Nah!" The Doctor shook his head. "It was only used for healing. It didn't give her the regeneration energy."

Rose could feel that all three were worried, but she had been thinking and she had a question. Several of them in fact. "Doctor." She spoke up.

"Hmm." Came the grunt from the Time Lord.

"If the Pandorica has an inhibitor and it was inhibiting Jaime's abilities, then shouldn't it have killed her? That much blood from her nose..."

The Doctor shook his head. "You would think so, but no. That light from the Pandorica is a restoration field. It's designed to keep the prisoner alive as long as it wants." A nod of understanding from the blonde and the Doctor watched her, noticing she had something to say. "What is it?" He asked.

"I've been doing the maths," she started, her heart skipping a beat when he grinned at her. Her maths was pretty good these days and it always impressed him. "This Jaime," she pointed down at the girl unconscious on the ground. "Turned up in Amesbury in 1801. The next time that Jaime," she pointed at The Omni. "Came back to Amesbury, it was 1981. That's 100 years between visits."

The Doctor was wide-eyed and John nodded. "Yes, it's already been mentioned." He said.

"So if this Jaime has been in the Pandorica since 1801," Rose continued. "Then that would make her about 118 years old."

Both Doctors looked stunned.

So did The Omni until she composed herself. "120." She corrected Rose and the three of them looked at her. "She's 120 years old. Spent two years wandering the universe, causing nothing but trouble." She glared at her younger self, wishing she could punch her in the face. She didn't think it would help matters.

As for John, he now realised why he thought the Younger Jaime looked a lot older than when he last saw her. It was because she spent two years wandering and even more years spent trapped in a prison. He blamed the Older Jaime for not being so careful.

"120." The Doctor uttered thoughtfully and looked down at the unconscious Jaime.

"Which makes me 124 years old." The Omni stated with a shake of her head.

"What? Why?" Rose asked, confused.

"Because we spent four years wandering the multi-verse looking for Delta in order to rescue Alexia." John replied.

A wide-eyed Rose looked stunned. "How old does that make you then?" She asked the Half-Time Lord.

"Depends," J.D looked thoughtful. "Either 912, 41 or four years old." He answered.

The Doctor just shook his head. "I told you it was dangerous." He said.

"Oh god," The Omni moaned, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor with her hands over her head. "I feel so bloody old!"

"Oh, nonsense! You're still a teenager in Time Lord terms," the Doctor told her. "When you reach my age, then you'll feel old."

The Omni was about to retort at this until there was a pained sounding moan from the Younger Jaime lying on the ground.

"Oh, here we go. She's waking up!" The Doctor said.

While Rose stayed back so there wouldn't be any overcrowding, the Doctors hovered over the younger girl.

"It's okay, you're safe now!" J.D soothed the Younger Jaime, running his hands through her brown hair that felt grimy, though he didn't particularly care.

* * *

Once again Jaime groaned painfully, keeping her eyes closed for the moment. Her head felt like it was going to blow up it was hurting so much. It thudded away deep in her brain so much she couldn't feel the warning tingle in the back of her mind. And her head wasn't the only part of her body that was hurting. Her wrists were hurting as well and she figured she must have struggled a lot to escape. Not that it helped. She was trapped, forever.

Through the haze of pain she could hear voices. Maybe she had finally cracked up and wondered how long she'd been in this damn prison? Then she felt a warm hand caressing her forehead, and that definitely wasn't normal. The pounding headache seemed to ease off and now she was aware of the tingling and the voices.

"You're going to be okay now."

Very familiar voices. A chill ran through her body. They had found her and she hadn't wanted to be found. It made her want to get away from them as soon as possible. Lies, nothing but lies. They didn't really care about her.

Jaime's hazel eyes flashed open and she could see that she was in the dimly lit underground cavern, away from that stupid Pandorica that somehow became part of her life. It angered her so much she wanted to destroy everyone that thought to put her in it. She'd soon show them! But first she had to get out of here and away from...them. She saw one of them hovering over her in her line of sight and quickly closed her eyes again, ignoring his chatter to her. Instead she faked a pained groan and concentrated on her powers to see if they were working again. She could feel that something was, so she let off a telekinetic blast, getting the satisfaction of hearing them crying out in surprise. She hoped it hurt them.

Mustering up her strength, Jaime rolled onto her stomach and used her hands to lift herself up, doing her best to ignore the grinding pain in her wrists. Then she felt a tickle in her chest and suddenly coughed some very dry and painful hacking coughs, knocking her back to her stomach, eyes watering. "Up, up..." She croaked to herself, or at least tried to. Having not been used for a long time her vocals were weak through underuse. "Get...up!" She croaked again, once more using her hands to push herself up off the ground, managing to ignore every bit of pain in her body.

The pounding headache was returning, the tickly cough in her chest hurt and her wrists hurt. But she ignored all that and gained her feet, wobbling a little when a dizzy spell took her. 'Portal, portal...need a fire-portal!' She thought to herself, concentrating on her Pyrokinesis. At first it was sparks, then her hands caught fire and it made her happy. Seconds later a big ball of freezing cold water splashed over her, fizzling out her fire. She would have screamed if she'd been able too. Suddenly she couldn't move a muscle.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked. A Welsh accented voice.

Looking into the dim light she could see a dark haired female sitting on the ground. Why did she look familiar?

Holding her arm out towards her younger self, The Omni had captured her in a telekinetic grip. And reading the Younger's mind the whole time she raised her outer shield to protect herself against the blast. Though she still felt most of it. Unfortunately for the Doctor, John and Rose they felt the full force of the blast. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Doctor beginning to stir. The Omni was very angry with her Younger self, especially with the way her thoughts centred on revenge and destroying people. That's what got her in this whole mess in the first place. Nor did she realise how poisoned her mind had been thanks to The Trickster. Good thing she and the Bad Wolf had taught it a lesson.

Now she could feel her younger self struggling in her grip. "Stop it!" She admonished the younger female. "Just stop and think..." The Omni swung her free hand and telekinetically punched Jaime in the face. She felt surprise, shock and anger wash off her younger self. "...and let me teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Several more times she brutally telekinetically punched Younger Jaime in the face and the stomach until she stopped struggling and just about looked limp. "Go to sleep, Fire-Bird, go to sleep." The Omni ordered, weary.

Jaime suddenly felt herself tiring and realised who the other female was. It was herself and somehow she had regenerated. "Holy shit!" She croaked silently, painfully. But hold on! Wasn't she Scottish? "Go to sleep!" She heard again and this time her eyes rolled up and she fell to the ground, asleep.

A shocked J.D rushed to the aid of the Younger Jaime to check on her. "Was that really necessary?" He growled angrily at the Older Jaime, commenting on the use of telekinetic violence.

"Why not? She did the same thing to me!" The Omni muttered darkly.

* * *

Still sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall, a very grumpy Omni watched as John continued to sooth and talk to the deeply sleeping Younger Jaime, running his hands through her grimy brown hair. He was sitting with his back to The Omni with Jaime's head in his lap and he'd used a wet wipe given to him by the Doctor to clean the mud and blood from her face. She found this beyond annoying because her younger self had caused her so much trouble. The bloody Pandorica being the last straw.

Also it reminded her of the time when Jenny was shot and she'd told her that she'd had so many adventures ahead of her, only for her to die in her arms. Looking down at her, Jenny looked almost serene, as if she was sleeping. Except she wasn't and it made her so angry she wanted to teach Cobb a lesson...

'Wait, hold on a minute!' The Omni shook her head of the memory, surprised.

That hadn't been her memory, but the Doctor's memory. When he, Martha and Donna had been on Messaline. That was interesting but she remembered other times when she felt similar feelings BEFORE she turned full Time Lord. When she'd come across a memory or two that didn't feel like hers. When were those times though?

The Omni stood up and begun pacing back and forth. "Think, think, think." She muttered, running her hands through her hair. "Come on, think!" She continued to mutter until she caught on to what she was doing.

Pacing about and hair ruffling was something this Doctor did! She shook her head in disbelief before going back to what she was originally trying to do. 'When did it first happen?' She told herself, frowning and rubbing the back of her neck. This time she rolled her eyes. 'Damn it, must break habit! So many distractions... Concentrate!' She closed her eyes, pacing once more until it all came to her. 'A-ha!' Her dark eyes flashed open and she grinned. 'Got it!'

The first time it happened was when she was talking to Alaya about the other Silurians that were living underneath Wenley Moor. It had somehow felt like her memory at first, except it wasn't. It belonged to The Doctor. The Third Doctor. And she was pretty sure she'd never seen the episode with the Silurians. The second time it happened was when they were on Cenax.

The Omni scowled, really hating the memories of the incident that caused her to blow up. But THIS was important. Very important, because she remembered channeling the Ninth Doctor when she didn't mean too. Memories of him confronting Cassandra had come to mind at the time. Not to mention there were other, smaller incidents. The Omni's eyes widened in realisation now she'd figured out what she was supposed to do. And it excited her. In fact she couldn't believe it because she should have figured it out long ago.

Turning her attention to the Doctor, she watched as he and Rose hovered around the Pandorica, discussing it and scanning it with the Sonic Screwdriver. "Doctor," The Omni called to him. "I've figured it out!"

Unfortunately he was far too enthralled in the Pandorica to hear her. Luckily Rose did hear her and said something to the Doctor.

"Huh?" He grunted before looking back at her. "Did you say something?"

"YES!" She shouted, bursting with so much excitement that they could all feel it. "I said that I've figured it out!"

He furrowed his brows at this. "Eh? Figured what out?" He questioned.

Even John was looking at her, trying to figure out what got her so excited.

"Why she doesn't have any regeneration energy!" Jaime told him.

They were all confused at her answer.

"Okay, now you've got me intrigued." The Doctor stepped away from the Pandorica. "Why doesn't she have any regeneration energy?"

Her smile was wide now as Older Jaime sat down closer to her younger self. "Because she got it from me!"

They all stared at her as if she was mad.

"What do you mean? How can she have got it from you?" Rose asked, having a blonde moment.

"It's a Paradox," J.D stated. "Another paradox loop!"

Rose gasped in realisation, looking from Jaime to The Omni. "Blimey!" She uttered.

As for the Doctor his brows were still furrowed. "What makes you think that?" He asked, curious.

The Omni snorted at his question. "You really have to ask?" She said to him. "Because I have your memories!"

The Doctor sighed and crouched down opposite The Omni. "I'm well aware of that, Jaime. You've got Donna's half of the Metacrisis."

But Older Jaime shook her head. "You're not getting it, Doctor. Ever since I regenerated I've had other memories that were buried deep in my mind that I just ignored. Memories of a wife and children. I even know their names, and..." She glanced at Rose slightly. "...she was very pretty but it wasn't a very loving relationship."

The Doctor's eyes widened at this and even John looked shocked.

"Remember that time we were talking about spiders and I mentioned the stuff that happened on Metabelis III?" The Time Lord nodded, still stunned. "Well I thought I had seen the episode as I wasn't sure at the time. But I hadn't. I don't know the name of the episode. What I was seeing was all through your eyes as your Third incarnation." The Omni could feel all sorts of emotions now. One of them was complete shock and it was coming from the Doctor.

His mind was awash with thoughts and new information.

"It's like that time you said Adric helped you fly the TARDIS." John spoke up and The Omni nodded, remembering.

Confused, the Doctor looked at them. "When was this?" He asked.

"Just before we started jumping dimensions. We were talking about Delta and how she was able to pilot the TARDIS. Jaime said that Adric helped her fly the TARDIS all the time. I did ask her about it but she pretended nothing happened."

She sighed at this. "I thought it was just a slip of the tongue," she snapped at the Half-Time Lord. "My mind was so excited I couldn't help it."

"Slipped into someone else's memory more like!" John bit back and they glared angrily at each other.

Before the two of them could start arguing again, the Doctor interrupted them. "Hold on," he looked at The Omni. "Has this happened before?" He asked.

With a nod of her head she then said; "But I didn't realise I was doing it at the time," she defended herself. "My mind gets so excited and when I think about something it's almost as if the memory is mine and I don't think about what I said."

The Doctor stared in disbelief.

"Like that time on Cenax," Rose spoke up, looking at The Omni. "You were telling me you had several ideas on how we were going to rescue the Doctor and J.D when your accent suddenly sounded Northern. I thought I was hearing things, but now..."

The Omni nodded. "Yep. That's another one of those times." She confirmed.

Now the Doctor was lost in thought. "Five." He uttered when he realised it was a paradox like John said. The fifth one in a row.

"Sorry, what?" John questioned. Both he and Jaime were staring at the Doctor.

He looked at J.D. "You're right, it's a paradox loop." Then he looked at the Omni, wonderment washing off him. "All this time you, this you," he pointed at the dark haired Jaime sat opposite him. "...have been a Metacrisis all this time!"

A look of disgust appeared on the Older Jaime's face. "Seriously?" She growled, her voice cold. "Just because I'm not a proper Time Lord like you, doesn't mean you can lump me into the Metacrisis category. I'm not a Metacrisis..." Out of the corner of her eye she saw John grimace, and she knew he didn't like being called a Metacrisis either. So she decided to add him too even though she was still pissed off with him. "WE are not a Metacrisis," she pointed at John. "We're hybrids. Human/Time Lord hybrids and I really hope you respect that!"

Eyes wide, the Doctor stared, somewhat shocked he'd actually been told off. Even John looked surprised.

"That told you!" Rose teased the Time Lord, shoving him lightly on the shoulder. He looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"Now you all better get out of my way so I can save myself!" The Omni ordered and the Doctor and Rose stepped back to give her room. J.D remained where he was, nervous for the Younger Jaime, but a glare from the Older Jaime soon had him shifting away from her. "Okay, this is going to be tricky," the Omni muttered as she shifted so that she was knelt close to her younger self's head. "For you and me!" Leaning forward she reached out and placed her hands on her younger self's temples, grimacing when she expected the Blinovitch Limitation Effect.

Nothing strange happened so The Omni closed her eyes and went to work. It was indeed tricky because several times she was thrown out of her younger self's mind. It was frustrating. "Little bitch is blocking me!" The Omni snarled. It irked John quite a bit that she would call herself such a derogatory name and he said so. "I'm not talking about myself, I'm talking about the dark personality inside." She replied. "I'm going to have to force my way in." It was going to hurt her as much as it was going to hurt her younger self.

After a quick countdown the Welsh-girl rammed her way into the younger girl's mind, causing telepathic pain for her and a deep residual pain for The Omni that she had to grit her teeth to stop from screaming.

"Are you okay?" She heard Rose ask from nearby. She had felt their pain.

"Yes. I'm okay." The Omni ground out. "Beginning transfer."

For the second time in the space of several hours her hands glowed white and it spread to Jaime's head and The Omni's body. It became so bright that they had to look away. The brightness lasted several minutes until it began to wane and finally disappeared. The Omni had just enough energy to safely exit her younger self's mind before collapsing into unconsciousness.

Unsure what to do, John just stared, wondering who he should go to first. Meanwhile the Doctor sprung into action by running the Sonic over Younger Jaime's body. The results came through and he shook his head in disbelief. "What is it?" John asked.

"She has regeneration energy, but it's faint. Apparently locked away." Maybe there was a reason for that.

J.D took his Sonic out and scanned The Omni, getting the results while he scanned. "No respiratory bypass, only a single vascular system...everything's normal. Well, normal for Jaime that is." He sat back and grinned. "She did it again. She's impossible. Bloody impossible!" He marvelled.

Feeling his happiness, Rose smiled but she wondered how Jaime would be once she woke up again. It must be very strange for her to go from being Half-Time Lord to full Time Lord, then back to being Half-Time Lord again. "What do we do now?" She cautiously asked.

"Well..." The Doctor looked from one Jaime to the other. "Listening to you two talking earlier it seems the younger Jaime needs to be taken to an unusual forest in 2016. But I'm not sure how that is done. Do we take her there or..." He scratched at the side of his face, looking thoughtful.

"I think it'll be a good idea to wake up the other Jaime first. See what she thinks." Rose told him.

The Doctor nodded. "Good idea!" He said.

J.D leaned over The Omni and lightly slapped her face in order to make her wake up.

"That's not going to work," the Doctor told him. "It took her minutes to wake up last time. She just basically forced her way into her own mind. It might take longer to wake up."

The Half-Time Lord frowned at his brother. "How long?" He asked.

"Hours. Days maybe. But we don't have the time to wait." The Doctor dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a small tube of something. "Here, use this." He handed it to the Half-Time Lord who took it.

"What's this?" J.D asked.

"Smelling salts." Was the Doctor's reply.

John raised a brow in surprise. "And you just happened to have this in your pocket?"

The Doctor just grinned.

John sighed and shrugged his shoulders before snapping the top off and wafting it under her nose. He didn't think it was going to work until eight minutes, twenty-five seconds later, there was a twitch of the nose and The Omni's dark eyes flashed open.

She sat up quickly, despite having a pounding headache. "I remember now," she uttered, her voice croaky and there was definitely something Scottish about it. "I remember wha' happened here..."

Xxxxx

In the Wiltshire parish of 1800's Amesbury an odd looking ring of fire appeared on a mostly grassy, but muddy, field, followed by a brown haired female jumping out of the Fire Portal and landing in the mud face first. The Fire Portal closed behind her and despite having a face full of mud she giggled a little crazily.

She had just come from a far future where she'd caused civil unrest between minorities in the United States. How many times had she seen a police officer or two unjustly kill a black man for no reason, only for her to telekinetically smush those police officer's brains, listening to them scream in pain. It had been too much, far too much. So she did something about it. She manipulated the U.S government to bring slavery back in affect. It was so funny seeing so many people, mostly white, being arrested, taken to court and enslaved without a chance of defending themselves.

It made her wish it was 'them' being enslaved, then she'd really get a good laugh out of it. But in the end she knew she had outstayed her welcome when her trouble making had almost got caught out with an anti-slavery group. Then she had to run. And now she was here in what appeared to be England in 1801 on Monday afternoon, August 14th. Well, at least 'they' wouldn't find her here.

Standing up, Jaime wiped the mud off her face the best she could and got her Chameleon Wear to self clean before looking around at her surroundings. The houses looked very old and as she watched, two horse and carts passed by on the road. She grinned, wondering what trouble she could cause here. Wasn't the Stonehenge thing close by? Deciding to fully explore where she was, Jaime walked across the mostly muddy field until she got to the road. There were no pavements in the 1800's. Just roads, which meant people had to walk on roads. There was nobody about for now so she took out her bottle of painkillers and took one, sighing when the pain in her head eased off. The pain in her chest remained however and because she swallowed it down dry she started coughing away until she was practically bent over.

"Oh dearie, now that sounds nasty, doesn't it!" A voice spoke up, making Jaime jump in shock and whirl on the stranger who had invaded her personal space, danger senses kicking in. "Whoops!" The woman stepped back when she noticed the young female looked ready to strike.

"Who are you?" Jaime croaked at the woman who looked like Mary Poppins' evil sister. She was Scottish with an umbrella, hat and Victorian type clothes. The teenager had no idea where she had sprung up from.

"I'm Missy." The woman said with an alarming grin, her blue eyes so piercing that Jaime couldn't seem to look away.

"Missy? Seems a bit modern." She muttered, alarm bells ringing.

"Och, none-sense. It's more common than you think. You on the other hand look odd. Just what are you wearing?"

Managing to take her eyes off the weird Scottish woman, Jaime looked down at her clothes that was her hoodie, khaki trousers, dark blue t-shirt and converse. It wasn't exactly blending in.

"One could even say you look like you're from the future!" Missy continued and her words chilled Jaime to the core. Whoever this Missy was, she was trouble, she could feel it. "And that little cough you have. Looks like you need to see a Doctor!"

This time Jaime gasped, looking up at the evil Mary Poppins-like person. Whoever this 'Missy' was she was a serious danger to her. Especially those piercing blue eyes. There was something familiar about them. Old like... Jaime shook her head and looked away, all senses on alert. "I don't need no Doctor." She said and turned to walk away from the strange woman.

But she noticed several of the locals that hadn't been there before, watching her. And as she tried to ignore them her danger senses were ringing, intuition telling her to run. Out of the corner of her eye she saw them moving towards her and when she looked at them, her eyes widened. They were changing into something. No. Not just something, but big red things with suckers. Zygons! What were Zygons doing here? Looking over at the strange woman she didn't seem all that bothered that the locals were turning into Zygons. She was grinning like a mad woman. And that finally made her turn tail and bolt across the mostly muddy field.

Fear had taken over and Jaime just ran as fast as she could, with a lung infection slowing her down. Until she slid to a stop when several silver humanoids materialised in front of her. They weren't just any old humanoid though. They were Cybermen. And what confused her the most was that they were Cybermen from the classic era of 'Doctor Who'. Wheezing painfully, Jaime watched as the group of Cybermen raised their blasters at her, making her eyes go wide. What the hell was going on? Not only were there Zygons, but Cybermen as well. Why were they here?

"Go away," a Zygon hissed. "We saw her first."

What the..? Looking back at the Zygons she noticed that the evil Mary Poppins was stood with them, still grinning.

"You've been such a naughty girl that you've had a bounty placed on you." The woman said, twirling her umbrella around. "And oh my, it is an impressive amount!"

A bounty? All Jaime could think about at the moment was the type made out of sweetened coconut and chocolate. The electronic voice of the Cybermen interrupted her thoughts and she listened as it tried to assume superiority over the Zygons. Both species began to argue over who got her first and it did make her wonder just what did the Cybermen need with a bounty? They were emotionless Cyborgs.

And seeing they were distracted, Jaime made another run for it and almost came to a sticky end when a spaghetti-like creature appeared. It had tentacles and she was caught by two of them. Jaime cried out in pain as it began to pull her towards it. She thought it was going to eat her until a 'door' opened. She realised the damn thing was a living prison. A growl emitted from Jaime and she activated her fire, throwing fireballs at it. The Spaghetti creature screeched in pain, the tentacles loosing up around her so she could make another run for it. But then she noticed Auton's, the Cockroach-like Tractators and the fishy Terileptils had all turned up as well. Just how many more of these were willing to capture her?

There were far too many of them now to evade so she stopped running, mainly because it was getting harder to run. Her chest hurt a lot. Jaime put her hands up as they slowly moved towards her, though she was not going to let them take her. She had an idea. Closing her eyes and concentrating, Jaime managed to set off a wide-range telekinetic blast, knocking back everyone off their feet. Now with a new headache forming, the girl looked around, happy to see she'd gotten them all. Well, except for the strange woman. She was nowhere to be seen. Panicked, Jaime quickly made her escape by teleporting away. She reappeared less than a mile away in an alleyway and almost collapsed at the sharp painful headache shooting through her head. It made her cry out and she once again had to take another painkiller.

While she was recovering with her hands over her face she didn't sense somebody joining her in the alleyway until they spoke up. It made her wonder how people were able to sneak up on her without her knowing. Maybe the haemorrhage had done more damage than she thought.

"You are the All-Powerful known as The Fire-Bird?" A male voice spoke up and Jaime jumped in shock.

She stared at the man who was wearing the usual 1800's garb. Top hat, tails and trousers. "Nope," she muttered. "Nobody around here called that."

The man ignored her and continued on. "Also known as The Omni, The Windmaker, the Demon of the Sky, The Destroyer, The Manipulator of Minds, The Darkness, The Shadow..."

"Alright, be on your way old man before I do something you'll regret." Jaime snapped at him. Who the hell was he anyway? Not another Zygon? And just how many more nicknames had she accumulated?

"Is that a threat?" The old fashioned man enquired.

"What do you think?" Jaime growled.

"I think it's time we stopped you!" He said.

'We?' She thought and noticed the man suddenly become pixelated. Her eyes widened in recognition because she knew this to be a Tesselecta. He soon turned into a futuristic looking man. "Oh fuck..." Jaime croaked in shock and was about to escape when a red light emitted from his mouth. Caught in the holding beam, Jaime screamed in pain as her skin felt like it was burning from the inside. She screamed until she lost consciousness.

* * *

When Jaime did regain consciousness again, she found that she was lying on a warm soily ground. She definitely felt like she was somewhere else. There was white light surrounding her making it hard to see anything around her. Jaime tried to shift herself to sit up except the residual pain of the Tesselecta beam kept her grounded. And it wasn't just that, but she felt weakened somehow. Her head was thumping like something was trying to bust through and she could feel that her nose had been bleeding and still was. There were sounds of movement around her, sounds of shuffling and grunting, yet she couldn't see anything through the bright light. Deciding to battle through the pain and the weakness, Jaime used her wobbly arms to lift herself up, letting out a grunt of her own and gritting her teeth to keep herself from screaming. She managed to make it to her knees and put her hands over her face, shuddering.

"You are strong," A voice spoke up. "Which makes you dangerous."

Looking up, Jaime tried to find the owner of the voice through the light. She could barely sense anything around her, as if her abilities had been dimmed. "Show yourself and I'll show you how 'dangerous' I am!" She growled angrily. More noise could be heard and did it sound like they were scared? She hoped so!

"Threats will not help you." The voice told her.

"I don't care. I'll destroy every last one of you!" Jaime snarled.

This new threat caused a Tesselecta red beam to wash over her again and she cried out in pain, falling forward on all fours. The red beam stopped and Jaime groaned, shaking her head.

"That was a warning." The voice told her.

"Who are you?' Jaime growled when she finally managed to speak again.

"We are here to judge you."

Her brows furrowed at this. Now who would want to judge her? "Who's we?" She asked instead.

"The Alliance." The voice said and Jaime thought there was something familiar about it. "You are a very hard creature to pin down. But thanks to Missy we were able to find you and put a stop to you."

The Fire-Bird giggled at this. "Put a stop to me? I don't think so. You'll never stop me. I'm The Fire-Bird. People fear me for a good reason." She grinned maliciously.

"And that is why you're here. Powerless and awaiting judgement."

Herself? Powerless? Like that would ever happen! Jaime thought to herself, smirking.

"For far too long now you've terrorised and manipulated this universe. We decided to put a stop to it," the voice continued. "We thought prison would be a good idea, though with your ability to teleport and time travel at a whim it makes it tricky."

If her head wasn't pounding so painfully she would have laughed at this. People have tried in the past. And failed, which resulted in a burned down jail or two.

"Yet Missy had the idea of building a prison that will inhibit you and keep you locked away for a long time."

Wondering what that meant, Jaime felt confused for a moment. Until she heard an odd grinding noise of something opening. At first she saw a white slit of light though the surrounding light until that slit got wider as the doors fully opened. Now her eyes widened when she realised what it was. Why the alliance had sounded familiar. It was the Pandorica they were planning to put her in. And did the whoever it was say inhibit? It had an inhibitor so she'd never escape from it.

For the first time in a long time Jaime felt very scared. "No!" She uttered. "No, you can't!"

"Oh, I believe we can. And you'll have eternity to think about your actions that brought you here!"

"No!" She shouted and tried to escape by teleporting. It didn't work. Whatever the light was that was covering her it also seemed to be an inhibitor. Maybe that's why her head was pounding and nose bleeding. "I'm just a human. I won't live that long!" She said, trying to save herself.

A chuckle came from a different voice. "You're far from human, dearie," Missy told her. "I scanned you myself. You're an odd mix of species. Humans aren't meant to be telepathic, or able to send somebody to sleep." Perhaps it was her imagination but did Missy, whoever she was, sound scared of her. "You'll live long enough!"

Suddenly the Fire-Bird was hit by a strong bout of red beam that knocked her back down to the ground and had her screaming in pain. It left her feeling senseless and by the time she regained them she'd already been dragged to the Pandorica and was being locked into the seat. "No! You can't do this!" She croaked. "Let me go!" She ordered. No-one came back to unlock her from the seat.

"That won't work," the voice told her and she had to squint to see who was talking. It looked like a woman with pale face and hair and red eyes. Had she seen her from someplace before? "You're now within the vicinity of the inhibitor." Jaime began to struggle in her seat. "You've been sentenced to an eternity of imprisonment. And I hope it goes to show that crime, let alone, universal crime, doesn't pay."

Without another word the doors began to close on a screaming Jaime who was still trying to struggle out of her seat. It ended with her falling into a coughing fit as the doors closed in her. There was light but it was not light enough for her to see anything around her. Jaime didn't know what she could do to get out of this mess. She screamed and struggled until she could no longer scream, her throat in red raw pain, her chest hurt, her head pounded with the worst headache ever, along with a continued nose bleed, and now she had stabbing, grinding pains in her wrists. She cried, not feeling so good, feeling the urge to puke until suddenly she began convulsing violently. Before she could suffer a worse fateful injury, the prison's restoration field sent her into an artificial sleep.

Xxxxx

"...and tha's the last thing I remember until I woke up again on this floor." Jaime finished her story and looked at them as they stared at her in wide-eyed fascination. "Wha'?" She asked when they didn't say anything after awhile.

"You're Scottish again!" She heard John utter but she ignored him.

"Tesselecta?" Rose spoke up. "What's a Tesselecta?"

"It's a robot," the Doctor answered her, sitting back and rubbing the back of his neck with a frown. "Worked by tiny miniature people inside it. But the most worrying thing is that they work for the Shadow Proclamation as a bounty hunter." He looked at Jaime. "And that description of the pale woman sounded a lot like the Shadow Architect."

The Omni nodded grimly. "Then it's a good thing Bad Wolf made me leave the TARDIS ain't it!" She uttered, thinking about the events of 'The Stolen Earth'. Imagine the palaver she would have caused if she'd turned up with the Doctor and Donna. She shivered suddenly because it was something she didn't want to think about.

"Oh, yeah!" The Time Lord muttered thoughtfully.

"What about the woman, Missy?" Rose asked next. "Do you know who she was?"

The Omni shook her head "I've nae idea," she replied. "But her eyes felt so penetrating, hypnotic. Like I'd seen 'em before." She shook her head again. "Yet I'd never seen her before in my life. I dae know tha' she was scared of me though. I heard it in her voice when she spoke."

"And this mysterious woman was so scared of you she suggested putting you in a powers inhibiting box prison. Out of sight, out of mind. Are you sure you've never crossed her before?" The Doctor asked.

The Omni shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, wherever she is now we'll likely have to watch out for her. She could be very dangerous."

His words reminded The Omni that the woman could still be out there somewhere, perhaps watching them. This time she didn't just shiver but all out shuddered.

Rose glanced at the...older female...much older female...when she felt a hint of fear from her. "So what do we do now?" She asked. "Not about the woman, but this Jaime..." She looked down at the prone First incarnation of Jaime. She was still sleeping.

"Och, tha's simple." The Omni said and picked up her younger self's hand.

They watched as the younger female disappeared. "Where'd she go?" The Doctor asked.

"London 2016," The Omni told him. "Tae be more specific, Trafalgar Square with added forest. 'Cause tha's where I remember wakin' up."

"But what about the memory problem? How did that happen?" Rose asked her.

A hint of a grin appeared on Jaime's face as she stood up. "Oh, no' tae worry," she said. "It was me who blocked tha' particular memory in the first place."

Eyes wide, the Doctor stared at Jaime in disbelief. "You what?" He exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, I could hardly let her gan on her way knowin' she'd figured out who I was, could I!" Jaime told them. "So I had tae block her memories until the right time." Then she sighed. "I also placed a hint of what she should regenerate intae." They stared with shock, disbelief and admiration washing off them. "I mean, who better tae regenerate intae than a young woman fightin' tae keep her own country safe from the likes of terrorism. A good woman, somethin' my younger self can be."

Rose was confused. "Who are you talking about?" She asked.

"Kate Stamp. She's one of Delta's friends and works at MI5. She looks like me...well, it's more like I look like her."

Arousal washed off somebody and suddenly her shoulders were grabbed, turning her around to face the person who had her. It was J.D and he was grinning. "My impossible girl!" He said and leaned down, kissing her on the lips.

It shocked and surprised her and it also felt good until she remembered he'd been very rude and surly to her lately. With her anger returning, Jaime managed to roughly push a confused J.D away from her, then before he could even react, she reared back and punched the Half-Time Lord in the face. He flew back and hit the ground with a pained grunt. Rose was heard to gasp in shock, confusion washing off both her and the Doctor.

Jaime glared at a stunned J.D. "Ye've been nowt but rude tae me for the last few hours. Now ye suddenly kissin' me?" She snarled at him. "Ye forget who wears the trousers in this relationship!" She clicked her fingers of her right hand.

John's eyes widened in horror. "No! No, don't..."

She closed her right hand into a fist and the sound of electricity could be heard. Along with the sound of John screaming in pain. He curled up in pain with his hands between his legs.

"Oh my god!" Rose cried and rushed to J.D's aid. "Jaime, stop it!" She demanded.

But Jaime didn't stop it. She continued to punish John with grim looking grin on her face.

Having seen enough already, the Doctor pulled Jaime towards him and took a hold of her right hand, forcing her to stop hurting John. In fact he took hold of her left hand as well. "Do as you're told and stop it!" He practically shouted at his foster-daughter. "You don't understand..."

Unfortunately for the Doctor, a caught by surprise and now very frightened Jaime Pikachu'd him, her eyes scrunched closed as she sent as much electricity as she could into him.

"Doctor!" A horrified Rose cried out.

Fortunately for the Doctor he was a Time Lord and he could easily handle an electric shock. He gritted his teeth in pain and did his best to telepathically calm Her down. When Jaime finally did stop, the Doctor looked well frazzled, his usually spiky brown hair stood on end and he could feel residual electricity dancing across his skin.

A wide-eyed and shocked Jaime realised what she'd just done and tried to pull away from him.

But the Doctor held onto her. "Jaime, calm down," he soothed the young female. "It's okay, just calm down." She eventually did but she kept her head down and he could sense she was upset and guilty. "Look at me." He said to her.

Jaime did so on her own accord, afraid she was going to be given a good telling off.

The Doctor was smiling, although painfully, instead of being angry. "Look, you've got to understand," he began. "The only reason John was being so 'rude' was because he thought he would lose you." Jaime looked confused. "Well, more like you would lose him!" She was even more perplexed. "When you were full Time Lord he feared you would outlive him, and he tried to get you to understand that, but you apparently weren't listening."

Jaime frowned and looked at the curled up J.D on the ground. Of course, being only half human, half Time Lord he had a limited lifespan. And she hadn't even considered that. Just kept marvelling at all the extra abilities a full Time Lord had. Not to mention her mind was thinking non-stop. Not once did her mind switch off like a normal human.

Listening to those thoughts the Doctor chuckled sadly. "Welcome to my world," he said. "That's why Donna couldn't handle the Metacrisis."

"I'm sorry," Jaime croaked apologetically.

"Come here." The Doctor gathered her in for a hug and in turn she put her arms around him, listening to the beat of his twin hearts. It was something that always felt comforting. "But it's not me you should be apologising to." The Doctor told her after awhile.

Yes, she knew that and she grunted, nodding.

"Go on." The Time Lord let her go.

Jaime walked over to a now crouching J.D who was still wincing in pain. "I'm sorry," she said for the second time and knelt opposite him, putting her hands on the sides of his face. He flinched a little. "Why didnae ye say somethin'?"

"I did!" He muttered back in reply.

The Omni sighed and shook her head. "Bein' snarky isnae sayin' somethin'." She told him, leaned forward and hugged him. The hugging turned into a bout of kissing. The Doctor took Rose's hand and they silently made for the exit to give the two Half-Time Lords some privacy.

* * *

Above ground it was obvious several hours had passed since their foray into the underground cavern. The darkness of the night was less dark than it had been earlier, and across the horizon the first patches of daylight could be seen. The floating fireballs had burned out long ago. The Doctor and Rose were sat on the stone opposite the cavern entrance, staring at the dark hole. The blonde was in deep thought and the Time Lord sensed this.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He teased and she looked at him with a grin.

"Just thinking how odd it's all been in the last few hours. Donna being Donna again, Jaime changing species twice, her younger self being in the Pandorica and finding out how she got there, using the regeneration energy to stop her younger self from dying. I mean, I've seen Werewolves, been on a planet on the edge of a black hole, Gelth led zombies, being controlled by a computer game, mind controlling water creatures. But this? It's one hell of an unusual paradox."

Now the Doctor was grinning as well. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that," he said. "Jaime's one in a million, amazing and unique. I've never seen anything like it before." And he was glad he met the young girl he now thought as a daughter. Who knew what could have happened if UNIT had gotten hold of her. Or worse if she'd turned up in a different time and ended up in the hands of the old Torchwood. Both of them would have used her as a weapon.

Rose nodded at his words. She too was thankful for Jaime as well. If it wasn't for her she would be back living in Pete's World with a Human/Time Lord meta... No, hybrid...of the Doctor. Speaking of, she wondered how they were doing? "Do you think they'll have made up by now?" She asked about Jaime and J.D. "Knowing how angry she can get I'd hate to get on her bad side."

"Oh, I'm sure they have by now." The Doctor replied, looking sheepish.

Rose didn't notice this as she shuffled off the stone and walked over to the steps. Listening for anything, she heard high pitched giggling, which belonged to a male. It was obviously J.D and she had to wonder what was happening to make him laugh like that? Then she wondered if the Doctor ever laughed like that? "What's going on down there?" Rose wondered aloud. The faint high pitched giggling turned into faint groaning. "Oh, never mind." Rose's face turned red and she was about to turn away when she heard him scream. She jumped, her eyes wide. "What the hell is she doing?"

Rose would have bolted down the steps if it wasn't for the Doctor grabbing her. "It's okay." He told her.

"No it's not!" Rose argued. "She's hurting him...again!"

"She's not," the Doctor told her again. "He's currently experiencing some sort of pleasure." His face was red and Rose could feel the Time Lord's arousal.

"What?" Faint moaning and groaning could be heard again, followed by the high pitched giggling. "How did you know?" She asked the Doctor.

"I just did." He replied, looking away when Rose eyed him suspiciously.

"You're not spying on them are you?" She asked, sounding shocked.

He turned back to her, wide-eyed. "NO, of course not! That would be a violation of privacy!"

"Doctor!" Rose warned, glaring at him.

"Okay, fine. I can sense it." He practically whined, face continuing to be red out of embarrassment. "And I didn't think such an activity even existed."

His words left Rose feeling confused. "Doctor, what are you talking about?" She asked.

He was hesitant at first, then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Rose's eyes widened and she giggled once the Doctor stepped back, his arousal more prominent than ever.

"Oh, yes. I know what you mean," the blonde spoke up. "As far as I'm aware it's called 'polishing the apple' or 'knob polishing'. Sounds like something we should do!" Rose grinned wolfishly at him.

A wide-eyed Doctor gulped, stepping back from her. That was something he didn't want to experience. Sex. Any type of sex was good with Rose Tyler. Amazing even. It usually gave him a good nights sleep without bad dreams. But when it came to that grin on her face right now there was no stopping her. THAT grin simply meant a ravishing was coming his way. "Are you sure?" The Doctor asked her with a grimace, his voice practically a squeak as he rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace. "It doesn't seem all that comfortable."

Rose scowled at his answer but he was saved from any type of reply when her mobile began to ring.

Surprised, she pulled it out of her pocket and was about to answer it when another mobile started ringing. Brows also raised in surprise the Doctor fished around for his mobile in his coat pockets.

"I didn't know you had a mobile!" Rose said.

He smiled sheepishly. "It was Martha's. She gave me it in order to call me back to Earth if needed."

Giving him a smirk Rose answered her mobile. "Hello, Jack." She spoke.

"Martha!" The Doctor enthusiastically exclaimed once he found and answered his phone.

They both listened to their callers and both looked at each other with wide eyes at the news.

"Right, thanks Martha. We'll be there within minutes." The Doctor spoke.

"Thanks, Jack. I'll tell her." Rose said to the immortal.

They both ended their calls and looked at each other with big grins. "Brilliant!" The Doctor said.

Rose turned to the cavern entrance. "Jaime, J.D, hurry up down there. We've got to go."

The sounds of sexual activity had stopped and the Doctor sensed annoyance from his brother.

"Your mother's awake!" The Doctor called down.

Rose chucked when she felt a bout of ecstatic happiness from down below.

They waited for the couple to come rushing up the stairs. They didn't, however, expect them to teleport out right behind them.

"Well, wha' are ye waitin' for?" A very happy Jaime uttered, practically bouncing. John also looked hyper at the news, grinning away and laughing when Rose and the Doctor cried out in shock, turning to them. "C'mon, let's go!" Jaime was about to rush to the TARDIS until Rose enquired about the cavern. "I noticed it's a flux point," Jaime told Rose and the Doctors. "I think we should leave it. Let whoever comes along first to discover it."

The Time Lord frowned. "What will they make of the Pandorica?" He asked Jaime.

"Theories of alien activity," was her answer. "Neolithic structure which will end up in several museums, or Torchwood or UNIT."

Despite it possibly up in the wrong hands they decided to leave it open and rushed off into the TARDIS. She dematerialised with a windy wheezing groan, leaving Stonehenge peaceful once more...for now!


	49. Questions Answered

There may be some inaccuracies with the medical conditions mentioned in this chapter. I know fuck all about them, but I did research them before and during writing this chapter.

and because it went over 9 pages I had to cut it off.

* * *

The TARDIS materialised in the hub of Torchwood Three and Jaime MacInarah was the first one out of the Time Machine. She was followed out by J.D, the Doctor and Rose. They could hear a ruckus coming from the Medical Wing, lots of angry shouting. And coming from only one person. The mix of Welsh and Mackem accent gave it away.

"Wha' the hell?" Jaime exclaimed and rushed over to the Medical Wing to find out what was happening.

Gwen and Mickey were stood in the doorway of the Medical Wing watching as Martha and Jack tried to calm an angry Alexia. She somehow had gotten hold of a sharp surgical instrument and was using it in a threatening manner.

"Wha' the hell is goin' on?" Jaime demanded

Mickey heard the Scottish tones Jaime and looked around to see that all the time traveller's had arrived. "That was fast!" He said, commenting on their speedy appearance.

"Never mind us, what's going on with Alexia?" J.D queried. Through Jaime's TARDIS-like connection he could feel that the woman was frightened, scared basically.

"Martha used an IV to wash the drugs out of her system," Gwen told them. "But when she woke up she just lost it."

The Doctor nodded, looking grim. "Well what do you expect. I'd be angry too if I woke up in an entirely different universe."

Jaime rolled her eyes. "She's no' angry. She's bloody scared." She said. "Out of my way!" Jaime pushed Mickey off to the side so she could gain access to the Medical Wing and walked inside.

A wide-eyed Alexia had her back against the cupboards with the surgeons instrument in her hand. She was sure she was still hallucinating. Seeing your supposedly dead daughter was one thing, but waking to find an actress and actor pretending to be their characters was a whole other thing. This wasn't normal! And them telling her to 'calm down' only made things worse. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Mum, it's okay!" A dark haired female with a strong Scottish accent shouted at her as she came rushing in.

Wait! What did she say? The woman relaxed a little, surprised when she had called her 'mum'. Even more surprising the two actor's stepped back but kept a watchful eye out in case.

"Ye're goin' tae be okay!" The female soothed, or at least tried to. "It's me, Jaime, yer daughter!" The dark haired female tried to convince her as she edged closer.

This only made Alexia angry and held out the surgical instrument inches from the female. "My daughter is dead." She snarled. "She was taken from me!" Did the female suddenly look sad? She wasn't quite sure.

"Nae, tha's no' true. It really is me, mum." She tried to convince.

"You're not my daughter." Alexia snarled back. "She had brown hair and hazel eyes. You're NOT her!"

The female just grimaced before nodding and appearing to think. "Aye, I am," she spoke again. "The last thing we did together was visit The Doctor Who Experience. There was a TV screen showin' footage of the Tenth Doctor in the coral console room display. I cried when it showed him regeneratin'. I ALWAYS cry when he regenerates."

Alexia lowered her arm and stared at the now red faced female. That was something her Jaime always did when watching 'The End of Time' even though she hated to watch those two episodes. "Jaime? Is that really you?" She cautiously asked and the female nodded her head, her dark eyes looking wet. "Oh god!" The surgical weapon dropped to the floor, her brown eyes wide. "Jaime!" She placed her hands on the female's naturally pale cheeks. On her daughter's cheeks and stared at the different features. "What the hell happened? Why are you so different?" She asked. It was a silly question really. It was obvious what happened!

Jaime smiled at her mum, doing her best to ignore the thoughts coming from her and took a hold of her hand. "Why dinnae we jus' sit down first." She felt confusion wash off her mother as she pulled her over to the nearest bed where they sat down. "Ma',...I regenerated. Tha's why I look different." Jaime explained.

Alexia breathed out deeply and shook her head. Confirming it didn't make it any easier than just thinking it might have happened. It was still shocking to say the least.

"Mum?" Jaime queried, frowning.

"I didn't think that would even happen!" Alexia muttered thoughtfully to herself.

It only made Jaime feel somewhat confused. "Wha' d'ye mean?" She questioned. It was ignored and instead she found herself gathered up in a hug, so Jaime hugged back.

"My beautiful girl," Alexia mumbled. "My little Time Lady." She saw movement and watched as the dark skinned actress busied herself by placing all the sharp stuff away in drawers. She was Martha Jones in the Whoniverse and that really scared her. Because they couldn't be, could they? "Are we really where we are right now?" Alexia asked her daughter, her eyes wide.

"Aye! We're in the Doctor's universe!" Jaime exclaimed happily.

Ending the hug, Alexia put her hand over her eyes and shook her head. Of course they were in a different universe. Of course! That TARDIS was no hallucination either which meant she was in the wrong universe. They both were.

"Ma', wha's wrong?" Jaime asked her mother with a frown. She was confused as to why she felt anger from her.

Putting her hand down, Alexia looked at her daughter. "Was this your idea of a break out?" She asked. "Rescue me from a hospital and take me into a whole different universe?" Jaime just stared, confused. "Did you not even think if the consequences? In your bid to rescue me did you not think about my parents?"

"Wha'?" Asked a confused Jaime. "I didnae know..."

"Yeah, your grandparents are still around!" They were the only reasons why herself and her daughter hadn't been caught by the government for so long. After confiding in her parents, who were always so understanding, it was her father's idea to send her and Jaime up to a Cumbrian village. He told her that villages were always the best choice to live in because they didn't get many stranger's appearing. And if they did it was best to remain alert.

And despite the small jobs she got, her parents were able to send her money via post that was re-routed several times around the country to confuse MI6. And then she would have to do the same thing if she wanted to tell her parents how she and Jaime were doing. It was all in code though and her father called it 'playing the government at their own game'. It was affective but tiring. "If they don't hear from me for a long time they're going to think..." Alexia halted and shook her head. "No, they're only going to worry." And that meant attempting to expose MI6 and the government to what they were doing. It scared her because it would put her parents in serious danger.

Still stunned, Jaime just blinked, the Medical Wing silent. She had no idea they were still alive, yet she could barely remember them. And hearing her mother's thoughts about them amazed her. But there was clearly something she was not telling her.

"Be fair!" J.D spoke up, approaching them. "Ever since Jaime wound up in this Universe she always had you on her mind. And we travelled the multi-verse for a long time to find you and get you out of that hospital, so you can at least be bloody grateful!"

Jumping a little in surprise, Alexia stared at the Doctor. His brown hair was long and not that spiky as it should be, and he had months worth of beard that it made him look extremely scruffy. Then there was the clothes. He was not wearing pinstripes, but a jumper, t-shirt, suit jacket and a pair of baggy jeans with red converse. And as for the accent it did sound like it was estuary, yet it had a hint of West London about it... "Wait a minute! You're the Metacrisis! Tentoo!" She exclaimed, even more shocked. "Shouldn't you be with Rose in Pete's World?"

"Mother!" Jaime groaned. "Dinnae call him tha'. Or any of those things he's been called." She could feel John was confused while Alexia was looking at her daughter, intrigued, brows raised. "Oh? What should I call him then?" She asked.

"He has a name!" Jaime replied.

"John-David," the Half-Time Lord answered. "But people either call me 'John', 'J.D' or 'Doctor Smith'." He said and grinned.

Unfortunately Alexia just glared at him before looking back at her daughter. "David? He's named after the actor?" She asked. Jaime smiled sheepishly, her face going red. "Well? What's he doing here?" Alexia questioned further, noticing the awkward little looks between her daughter and the Metacrisis. Something must be going on with them.

"I stopped the Doctor from makin' a really stupid mistake. Now he and Rose can be together...forever." Jaime said and was happy to see her mother smile at this. She knew how she felt about the Tenth being lonely and dying on his own.

"Well at least you didn't get in between their relationship or have the Doctor inexplicably fall in love with you for no apparent reason!" Alexia commented and heard what sounded like Jack Harkness letting out a guffaw of laughter. Jaime sheepishly looked over at the Doctor and Rose by the door to see him smiling. Rose was doing the same. "And what about him?" Alexia nodded at J.D. "Is he just there in the background?"

Jaime sat up straight, her eyes wide. "Nae, nae..." She shook her head. "We're together. He's my boyfriend!" She said, looking over at John who sat down on the opposite bed. He was grinning rather happily.

"And she's my girlfriend." He said.

Feeling very protective of her daughter and having watched 'Doctor Who' in its classic years she knew that relationships could be very different, especially with Time Lords. But what did that mean for the Metacrisis? "Are you two bond-mates?" She asked the couple, the question surprising both John and the Doctor.

"Uhh, not yet. Not properly anyway. We'd like too but we want your permission first." John told her.

Looking grim, Alexia didn't plan on giving them permission anytime soon. Not until she saw evidence that they really loved each other. After all, the Tenth Doctor's features were made for Rose and he was the only incarnation to have brown eyes. Not to mention he had a habit of wandering off with other women, such as Royalty. She didn't notice that J.D and Jaime seemed to be mentally communicating with each other.

Feeling like they had gotten off the beaten track, The Doctor decided to speak up. "Excuse me, Alexia." He spoke up, approaching them and stood by the bed John sat on.

Alexia stared at the actual Doctor in awe. He looked a bit older than John for some reason and his brown hair was at its spiky best. He wore his coat with brown pinstripe suit and cream converse. Then Rose Tyler was at his side and she was further awed. The actual Bad Wolf. The defender of Earth. But what the Doctor asked her and what Jaime told her made her blood run cold.

"I was wondering, before whatever happened to Jaime, did she have any odd conditions? Such as a bone condition of some sort? I only ask because I noticed some abnormalities whenever she's been inhibited."

Everyone found this question unusual and even Jaime felt confused. That thought hadn't even come to mind. Even J.D seemed to be silently questioning the Doctor.

Meanwhile, Alexia shifted on the bed, feeling uncomfortable and remaining silent. She guiltily looked away from them. Both Rose and Jaime noticed this.

"Mum!" Jaime spoke up. "I didnae jus' regenerate and become part-Time Lord. I have abilities and they would have killed me if I hadnae." Eyes wide, Alexia looked back at her daughter. "I'm an Omni-Psychic, a Psionic Manipulator. And before I regenerated I had Time Lord biological elements in my DNA. I jus' want tae know how this happened."

"I don't know." Alexia quickly said and looked away once more, feeling even more guilty than ever.

"I know it were MI6 tha' were after us. And why," Jaime continued. "They were minutes from turnin' up at the hospital. They were there when I projected."

Alexia remained silent, unwilling to talk and the Doctor noticed she had clammed up.

"What did you mean earlier?" The Time Lord asked the woman. "About how you didn't think Jaime regenerating would happen?" It sounded odd. And suspicious.

Alexia still didn't say anything, so Rose wondered if she could help.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "What is it you're not telling us? Jaime may not want to mention it, but I will. I can feel your guilt, and I may not be able to read your mind like Jaime can, but something is clearly bothering you."

Shocked, Alexia stared at Rose and then at Jaime, forgetting the extent of her daughter's powers. "Oh god, no!" She cried out and put her hands over her face.

* * *

"Mum? Mum! Are ye okay?" She heard Jaime panic and felt a hand on her arm. "Mother, it's okay. Wha'ever it is I won't be angry with ye!"

Putting her hands down, Alexia noticed that Rose was now stood next to her, rubbing her arm to comfort her. Rose smiled a little and Alexia smiled back nervously. Next, she felt someone else take a hold of her hand and she looked at her daughter.

"Please, ma', I need tae know wha' happened tae me!" Jaime begged.

Gulping, she looked over at the Doctor and the Metacrisis. They were going to be so angry, the Doctor more-so with the Oncoming Storm. She looked back at her daughter when a question came to mind. "How long have you been in this universe?" Alexia questioned.

"A couple of years." Jaime answered, knowing why she'd asked. Her mother had spent a week in a mental hospital of their old universe while months passed in another.

A faint nod of understanding came from Alexia. It was long enough for her daughter to figure out what she was and why she was. "Okay." Alexia muttered and took in a deep breath before letting it out again. Then she pulled Jaime towards her and put her arm around her shoulders, mainly for comfort for the both of them.

"Jaime was born with a mild form of brittle bone disease," Alexia began to explain and a surprised Jaime looked at her mother.

"Really? Why dinnae I remember tha'?" She asked.

Her mother smiled sadly at her. "Oh, Jaime. You seemed to forget a lot of things."

Jaime just shrugged. She had a point.

"Well that makes sense," the Doctor spoke up. "People with brittle bone tend to easily fracture and the worse this disease gets, the worst of the fractures happen."

"Not just fractures, but multiple breaks." Martha spoke up from where she sat with Mickey and Gwen. Jack stood beside them with his arms folded, silently listening.

Alexia nodded at this, almost forgetting that Martha was a trained doctor. "Fortunately Jaime's was only a mild form of it. But it was still a nightmare. From the moment she was born there was a bone fracture every few months. And being a mother at 17, I was scared with what kept happening. I had no idea until the doctors at the hospital diagnosed her as having Brittle Bone. It was just a mild form but it was still upsetting."

Jaime put her arm around her mother's waist and snuggled closer.

"Yes, I suppose it can be upsetting," the Doctor spoke up. He looked shocked over Alexia's admission she was only seventeen at the time. It would have meant that Jaime had been conceived at Sixteen. He did consider asking how that might have happened, but thought it too be a tad rude, even for him! It was none of his business. "Osteoporosis can be a debilitating condition for all involved. Even at its mildest it can still be bad. What happened to make Jaime what she is now?" He asked Alexia.

She smiled nervously at this as it was obvious he was eager to know what happened. Specifically to know who the Time Lord was.

"We were at one of her monthly check-ups with the local GP. At this point Jaime was three years old and it was really becoming a bit of a struggle. It was then that he suggested a 'experimental drug trial' that 'might cure Osteoporosis', along with several other conditions," Alexia air quoted. "He said it was down in Cambridge at a special hospital. Addenbrookes it was called."

"I've heard of it," Martha spoke up. "The number one teaching hospital for genetic research and neurosurgery."

Nodding faintly, Alexia was surprised that Addenbrooke's actually existed in this universe. "Yeah, well it sounded too good to be true but when you have a sick child you want to do anything to help them." She explained. "You understand that, don't you?" Alexia said to the Doctor. He nodded silently while J.D muttered a 'yep'. A grunt came from Jack in reply to her question and a smiling Gwen put her hand on her pregnant belly.

"At first I wasn't so sure, but he gave me a number of the doctor who was trialing these experimental drugs and told me to think about it. So I went home and discussed it with mum and dad. They were always so supportive, understanding and open minded." Alexia said, appearing thoughtful. It hurt to even think about them, knowing she was never going to see them again.

"What did they say?" Rose asked her, feeling her hurt and sadness.

"Dad told me there wasn't a cure for Osteoporosis but he was optimistic about it and told me I should call the doctor in Cambridge," Alexia answered her. "Mum didn't trust it but she stood by me knowing I was at my wits end. So I called the doctor and he asked me several questions, then he was happy for me and Jaime to come down to Cambridge."

"Wait, you were asked questions? What type of questions?" The Doctor asked.

With her brow furrowed, Alexia thought about what the doctor asked her. "Oh, it was about the type of of disability and severity of it. Which sounded pretty normal questions anyway."

"And they only wanted you and Jaime there?" J.D asked next and Alexia nodded in reply. "And you never found that suspicious?" He further asked.

This time Alexia shook her head. "Not at all. I only had Jaime's wellbeing on my mind." She said and Jaime smiled sadly at this.

"Okay, so what happened next?" The Doctor asked.

"Transport was provided for the trip down to Cambridge," Alexia continued. "When we did get there we were put in a private room and I was asked to get Jaime ready. She was her usual chatty self and curious about everything." She looked down at her daughter with a slight smile, remembering how she used to look like. "Hospital never scared her." Then she looked back up at everyone who was listening. "When she was ready, the doctor I'd spoken to on the phone and a specialist entered the room and started on her straight away." She stopped and mulled over what to say next, the events of long ago playing out in her mind's eye.

"What happened next?" Rose asked.

"There were evaluations, X-Ray's, blood and bone marrow samples taken, and even though it was happening so the fast the doctor explained what he was doing, telling me it was a good idea to get things done straight away," Alexia said. "Less than an hour later the specialist came back with an odd looking liquid in a syringe and she put it in the back of Jaime's neck and warned me there would be some discomfort. Shortly after that Jaime cried that she 'felt all burny'."

Jaime frowned because she couldn't remember anything like that. Well, apart from the time she came across the Tesselecta.

"I called for the doctor and he came in to tell me it was a normal reaction and that it would send her to sleep for awhile while it strengthened her bones."

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully at this. "If it was some modified form of Artron or regenerative energy then it's bound to burn. It's not supposed to be used on humans. Rose found that out after she opened the Heart of the TARDIS."

Alexia glanced at an awkwardly smiling Rose and wondered what it would be like to stand in the presence of the actual Bad Wolf. She sighed and nodded at the Time Lord's words. "Yeah, well I didn't know that at the time. I thought it was a straight forward medical procedure, although experimental," Alexia bit out angrily and Jaime mumbled for her to calm down. Her mum nodded, took a deep breath and continued her story.

"Then Jaime nodded off and I sat at her bedside, watching her and waiting. Then several hours later the doctor and the specialist came back to do all the same tests and X-Ray's they did hours earlier. And...I was actually surprised when they showed me the results. There were no old healed cracks in the bones, nor was there any sign of weak bones. He wanted Jaime to stay for observations and left the room. I was hungry so I left to get something to eat and drink, along with something for Jaime once she woke up. By the time I got back there was someone else in the room, hovering over Jaime. She was blonde and just like Jaime she was only wearing a hospital gown."

The Doctor perked up at the mention of the stranger.

"I asked her what she was doing, more or less demanded, before telling her to get out. But when she turned to me she just smiled and said she'd been led to the room," Alexia frowned in thought. "I just took her for a bit of a loon so I tried to force her out. Except she caught me by the arms and told me that we were both in serious danger and to take Jaime and run. Not believing her I asked her why I should do that and she said that people were being used. Other people with sick and disabled children. Of course, I already knew that. It was called an experimental drug trial. She said it wasn't that simple. The kids were going to be used as weapons. Superhuman soldiers. Annoyed, I asked for her name and who she was but she didn't want to say anything. She seemed reluctant to tell me. And she didn't get too because the doctor and a couple of guards came storming in. He claimed she was from one of the more secure wards. An apparent escapee. Meaning she was crazy. I believed him. More fool me!"

The Doctor stared at Alexia with wide eyes. "Who was she? This Time Lord, you said she was blonde?" He questioned. "It wasn't Romana was it?" The woman closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. "She could never survive Earth. She had no clue. Alexia, who was it? Tell me!"

Rose told the Time Lord to calm down and even J.D was telling him to stop demanding things. The Doctor asked why John didn't seem to care. Before the Half-Time Lord could argue back, Alexia spoke up. "Please, Doctor, let me finish this story." Her eyes were wide and emotional as she looked at the Doctor. He nodded his head and Alexia continued her story.

"Once we were left alone again I sat at Jaime's bedside and waited for her to wake up. I must have fallen asleep because I found myself waking up to the doctor and his specialist using this machine that measured brainwaves on Jaime. Jumping to my feet, I panicked because I thought something had happened to my daughter because she hadn't woken up for some time. The doctor told me it was nothing to worry about and that Jaime was fine. When I asked about the machine he told me it was part of the observations and that it would be used every few hours. I couldn't help noticing he seemed a little cold towards me when previously he'd been warm and friendly. I watched them again and again as they continued to measure her brainwaves, and it only made me feel more and more un-nerved. It was as if they were waiting for something." She scowled.

"So at one point while on a food run I took a diversion. I looked for the apparent 'secure wards', but there were none. I even tried to find anyone else who was part of the experimental drug program. There was no luck there and I was beginning to believe the strange female and her warning to run. As for Jaime," Alexia looked down at her daughter snuggled close to her. "I was beginning to worry about her. She hadn't woken up in a long time and it was beginning to scare me."

Alexia stopped talking and the Medical Wing was so loudly silent it was uncomfortable.

"When did you decide to run?" J.D asked.

The woman sighed. "When they noticed a spike in brain activity on the machine. It was small but it was there. And it scared me because they seemed really excited about it. When they left, I made sure they were out of range, then I quickly changed Jaime into her clothes, picked her up and got out of the hospital through an emergency exit as fast as I could."

* * *

Before continuing with her story, Alexia shifted on the bed to get more comfortable and tried to pull her nightie over her knees. It didn't work and it only made her more uncomfortable over what she was wearing. And what's worse was that she didn't have any clothes in this universe. A nightie and a pair of underwear was all she owned.

Jack noticed her discomfort. "Would you like something to wear?" He asked. "We keep a pile of emergency clothes for in case we come back a little...soiled."

Despite him trying to be delicate, Alexia smiled, knowing what he meant. "Thank you, Jack, I'd like that." She told him and watched as he turned to Ianto, who had come in halfway through the story, and asked him to get some clothes for her. He nodded and left the Medical Wing. Alexia wondered why Jack hadn't flirted with her and wanted to ask him, but felt it would be inappropriate to do so. Beside her Jaime shifted to look at her, probably having read her thoughts on the matter. And she really wished her daughter wouldn't Mind Read her. There had to be some way to keep her thoughts private. The Scots-girl looked away, her face red with embarrassment.

"What happened once you left the hospital?" The Doctor asked Alexia, apparently impatient for the story to continue.

"I got on the train to Newcastie, then I would have to get a bus or another train back to Sunderland," Alexia answered the Time Lord. "On the train I called mum and dad to let them know we were coming home, then told them what happened at the hospital and how I grew so suspicious I took Jaime and left the hospital. Mum was happy that I was coming back and said we'd discuss events once we got home."

"But that wasn't what happened, was it?" Rose asked and Alexia shook her head.

"No, not by a long shot," she said. "Two and a half hours later I got a really odd call from my dad, as if he'd meant to call somebody else about work and called me by accident. Except he didn't. My dad is a bit of a James Bond fan and when I was a kid I'd speak to him in code and he'd do the same. It was pretty funny." She smiled sadly at the memory.

"His call was a code, telling me not to come home and to keep a low profile, hide out, that sort of thing. He told me that one of his work friends would pick me up at the station and take me to their home. But the most scariest thing I had to do was lose my phone to avoid being tracked. So at the next station I sneaked it into someone's pocket and the rest of the journey had me extremely worried. By this time it was long past 24 hours and Jaime was still sleeping, which just worried me even more."

J.D looked over at Jaime who was still sat snuggled next to her mother. He wanted to sit and snuggle with Jaime but he didn't want to get on Alexia's bad side. However he did admire her for her bravery. "When did Jaime wake up then?" He asked Alexia.

She smiled grimly at the question. "A couple of hours after we got to dad's friend's house," she answered. "He picked us up at Durham Station because it was smaller and less busy than Newcastle Central. He kept asking me about all the 'cloak and dagger stuff' but I was just as confused as he was. An hour and a half after we got to his place, mum and dad turned up. They seemed relieved I was okay and that Jaime was too. Mum was crying, a lot, and it confused me. So I asked what was going on and they told me."

Closing her eyes for a couple of seconds, Alexia breathed in before letting out a shaky breath. She felt someone take a hold of her hand and she looked to see that it was Rose. She smiled thankfully at the younger female.

"Sixteen minutes after I called them, they got a call from the 'police'," she air quoted. "To say we'd been involved in a serious, if not fatal, car crash. Dad found it suspicious so he just took it, then called me with his code. He also told me they managed to lose a tail on the way to his friend's and it shocked me. He asked me what had been going on at the hospital to cause that much attention. So told them what they did to Jaime and how her bones were strengthened. Dad asked me if they seemed like real doctors and I said they seemed like it. He asked for their names and I told him. He went on the Internet and looked up their names along with the hospital. He didn't find any results about them and they didn't seem to exist. I was only a little worried. That's until Jaime woke up."

"Why? What happened?" Mickey asked.

Alexia grimaced. "Baring in mind she was only three at the time, so she didn't have much control. But...in the moment before waking, things started to float. So much so it scared my dad's friend that he almost fled the house. When she did wake up the things fell to the floor and Jaime complained that her head hurt. Mum asked her if she had a headache and Jaime nodded that she did, then she asked mum why she was so sad. She didn't look sad and mum found it to be an odd question. So she asked Jaime why she felt mum was sad and she said she could feel it."

Alexia shook her head.

"I was pretty much shocked because she'd never showed signs of being empathic before. Or being telekinetic. Mum said she wasn't sad, just happy she was back from the hospital. Jaime only looked at her with a cute little expression and said; 'when was I in hospital?' It was a bit odd that she would forget such a thing and I told her we were always in and out of hospitals. She told me she'd never been in hospital, called me a 'silly mummy' and went off to explore. It was like she had forgotten the last two and a half years of her life."

The Doctor was seen to frown, John was thinking and Jaime sat up straight, looking at her mum. "It sounds like they wiped her memory," the Doctor stated. "Perhaps a partial wipe since she still could remember you and your parents."

"Or a mind-wipe where she recognises the first person she see's as familiar." J.D added.

"Why would they do that?" Gwen asked.

"Probably so they could assert their authority over her, make her pliable enough to train her into a human weapon while raising her." The Time Lord answered with a growl.

Alexia noticed this and raised her brows, wondering if the Doctor treated her daughter as more than just a companion. If he did, then it worried her, especially when he'd find out about the young Time Lady who had saved their lives.

"That's not the only thing Jaime would forget," Alexia told them. "She had rare bouts of of epilepsy, but she would never remember having them once she woke up. Just another one of her headaches that made her feel sick."

Jaime stared at her mum with wide-eyes. "Wha'?" She croaked. "All I remember is faintin'." She tried to remember how those fainting spells began but she couldn't recall anything. However she did remember somebody mentioning it. It might have either been the Doctor or Dyna that said it.

"Like I said, she couldn't remember it ever happening," Alexia spoke up and Jaime shook her head. "And that always worried me. It made me so angry that these people had messed up my daughter for their own purposes. Messed her up so much that she'd changed, though I still love her as a mother."

The Doctor smiled at the woman's courageousness. "The epilepsy fits are the side effects to what was put in Jaime. Not to mention the Manifestation of powers. The headaches...I'm guessing you never took her to another hospital?"

Alexia shook her head. "I couldn't. That would have been a bad idea." She told the Time Lord, noticing the grim expression on his face. "What? What is it?" She asked.

"Well...in that case...the headaches weren't just headaches," the Doctor told her. "Humans aren't meant to be telepathic or have odd abilities. What they did, her brain simply couldn't take it. Every time she used something such as telekinesis or Cyberkinesis, part of her brain would haemorrhage and bleed. It was slow and she most likely wouldn't have lasted past her teens."

Eyes wide, a shocked Alexia stared at the Doctor. "Oh god!" She exclaimed and looked at Jaime. "Is that how you regenerated?" She asked.

But Jaime shook her head, and seeing how upset her mum was, told her something different happened for her to regenerate and she didn't have to worry about it.

"Don't worry about it?" Alexia exclaimed. "How can I not worry about it? You regenerated and changed. It must have killed you for that to happen!"

Once again Jaime shook her head and said; "I'll tell ye later, but can ye jus' get on with the rest of the story!"

After that, Alexia glared at her daughter. "You're not too old for a smack young lady!" She said, expecting her to be well chastised. She noticed Jaime's face turn red, yet oddly enough it was followed by several snorts of laughter and giggles. Jaime started laughing with Rose and the Doctors, which just left Alexia, Jack, Mickey, Martha and Gwen confused at their actions. Clearly something was funny. "What? What are you laughing at?" Alexia asked. It only caused more bouts of laughter from the Time Traveller's.

* * *

Once the laughter had died down, a still somewhat confused Alexia continued where she left off. "Dad was really angry too and even though he wasn't sure who did it, he had his theories. He was going to do some research to figure it out but he also wanted me and Jaime safe, so after giving me enough money to last a month he got his friend to drive us up to Cumbria, to the furthest village near the Scottish Border. My dad was amazing. He thought up a really complicated way to communicate with each other without using phones or email." She grinned at this. "It was the use of letters that were redirected halfway across the country and back. It took ages to get another letter but at least it was something."

There was a grunt of agreement from someone in the room.

"Are you sure he wasn't a secret agent?" Mickey asked and Alexia smiled at the question. "No, my dad was just smart. He's a lawyer."

"Really? What about Grandma'?" Jaime asked.

"A police officer," Alexia answered her daughter and sighed sadly. "The last time I ever saw them was at dad's friend's place before we were driven up to Cumbria." She missed her parents...a lot.

"Did they ever figure out who it was? Who wanted Jaime?" J.D asked.

"Yes, eventually," Alexia answered the Half-Time Lord. "They were tapped and surveillanced but it didn't last long when dad figured out what was happening and called them out on it. A day later several MI6 Agents turned up and threatened him to reveal where me and Jaime were. But dad being dad, he threatened them back. He'd expose them for what they did to Jaime and possibly others if they didn't stop threatening him. He even told them to leave us alone to live in peace. And it worked too because they left mum and dad alone."

"What about you though? Did they ever leave you and Jaime alone?" Jack asked.

Alexia shook her head. "Of course not. They would find us eventually but only after a couple of years," she told the immortal. "But we'd always manage to escape. They'd scare Jaime so much she'd cause a bit of chaos that would end in a distraction. And that was sometimes followed by an epileptic fit so she'd end up forgetting and asking things I couldn't answer. Only, sometimes, serious things would happen and I know it would have been best to move on."

Alexia was thinking about a certain incident with a school. She didn't know what happened but it definitely wasn't a gas leak. Not when the only survivor was Jaime. And then there was that time when they were living in the Welsh village of Llanwonno. Yes, Jaime was just trying to protect her, but it ended up being a really awful mess. She felt Jaime shifting in the bed next to her and decided to continue on.

"It was hard going, like. Even harder when trying to get a job in a village shop or a bed and breakfast. Then in 2005 the BBC brought 'Doctor Who' back and that really excited me because mum used to watch it when she was younger and I used to watch it on Sunday mornings on UKGold. So I introduced Jaime too it, and at first she found it boring until she saw the inside of the TARDIS. It completely fascinated her and from that moment on it had her hooked." She looked at her daughter with a happy smile. "It would calm her down when she was upset or stressed. It made life a lot easier."

Once again Jaime's face had gone red, slightly embarrassed for the moment. Everyone else now appeared to be interested.

"And of course, her favourite Doctor quickly became the Tenth and as she continued to watch she seemed to empathise with him, like feel his pain..." Alexia noticed the Doctor rubbing the back of his neck and looking awkward. "Is it okay to talk about this?" She asked the Time Lord. "Or will it cause some sort of universal implosion?"

He appeared somewhat distracted until J.D reached over and pushed him a little.

"Huh?" The Doctor looked over at him.

"She's talking to you, Spaceman!" J.D uttered, nodding over at Alexia. Via Jaime he could feel curiosity spiking from her and she was looking at him.

"Uhh...oh, yeah, it's fine. As long as you refer to him as a TV character played by an actor."

A look of confusion appeared on Alexia's face.

"Tha's how I dae it when talkin' 'bout 'Doctor Who'." Jaime told her mum. "No' everythin' in this universe is the same as in the TV universe."

"Really? Is that what you're calling it?"

Jaime nodded her head.

"Uhh, okay then." A surprised Alexia continued on, wondering how and what made this universe different to what she saw on TV. "Well, like I said, she seemed to empathise with him and she'd cry when he would cry..."

Jaime covered her red face and mumbled a 'Oh Rassilon, please no!' in embarrassment.

Alexia seemed to ignore it or didn't hear it. "...and after 'Time Crash' happened with the Tenth and Fifth Doctors, Jaime became curious about the classic Doctors. So I got her interested in the Fifth Doctor because he was my favourite growing up."

The Doctor grinned at this. "Oh, me too!" He said in a rather excited way.

Jack chuckled in disbelief. "You have a favourite version of yourself?" He asked the Doctor.

"What? Nothing wrong with that is there?" He replied with a sniff.

"Well, it's kind of funny really, but in our universe, David Tennant became Peter Davison's son-in-law." Alexia told them.

The Doctor perked up at this, his brows raised in amazement. He understood it straight away. "Really? How did that happen?" He asked, which only caused groans and laughs from everyone in the Medical Wing.

Meanwhile, Alexia just stared at the Time Lord, realising he was really like a child even though he was an adult. An over 900 year old childish Time Lord. She wondered if John was the same way even though he was a mix of the Doctor and Donna Noble.

"Uhh-huh..." A disbelieving Alexia frowned at the Doctor. "Well, episodes of the Fifth Doctor was soon followed by episodes of the Sixth and Seventh Doctors, and then the TV movie with the Eighth Doctor." She looked over at the Doctor and grimaced, regretting what she was going to say next. He was already moody over being teased right now. This was going to make him even moodier.

"Then one night when we were watching an episode of Doctor Who, something kept bothering me about the actress in TV, wondering where I'd seen her before. But it soon hit me that it wasn't the actress who was familiar. It was the character. All those years ago in the hospital it was her who told me to run, to escape with Jaime. I couldn't believe it, I was stunned. And not only that, but I realised that Jaime could have been affected with Time Lord genes or anything else Time Lord." She looked at Rose. "You remember what you said to your mum when she suggested taking the Doctor to hospital after he regenerated, don't you?"

The blonde frowned, deep in thought. "Uhh, yeah. It was so long ago now, but I recall telling her that one drop of his blood could change the future of the human race."

Alexia nodded her head. "Exactly that. And in our universe it meant some serious and deadly changes were happening. And that included Jaime. She was my daughter and I loved her, yet I was worried she'd been turned half alien..." She suddenly put her hands over her face and moaned. "Oh god, you're NOT going to be happy with this."

Confused, Jaime rubbed her mum's back to comfort her. It was all she could do.

"Alexia, who was this Time Lord?" J.D asked her. "I take it it's somebody we know?"

Lowering her hands Alexia looked over at the Doctor, wondering how he was going to take it. "Doctor, how long did you stay on Messaline after Jenny died?" She asked the Time Lord.

Jaime stopped what she was doing and stared at her mum. "Wait, wha's 'The Doctor's Daughter' got tae dae with this?" She asked.

"The what?" A shocked Rose exclaimed.

It seemed the Doctor hadn't told her about Jenny. Then again, why would he? He thought Jenny was dead.

"Tha' was the name of the episode, Rose," Jaime told her. "But Jenny was progenitored from a clone machine using the Doctor's skin cells. Even so, she was still considered as a daughter." Both Rose and Jaime looked over at the Doctor when they felt his sadness. John just looked wide-eyed at the question.

"Long enough," the Doctor replied moodily, his expression dark and gloomy. "Jenny's dead though. She died in my arms. Cobb shot her dead."

Now Alexia and Jaime were looking at the Doctor as if he'd grown another head. Alexia started sobbing. "Oh, Doctor. You didn't stay long enough. Jenny's alive."

"No, no.." He stepped away, pacing. "She died. I saw it happen...she stayed dead." He ran his hands through his hair, looking pre-occupied.

"She really didnae ye know," he heard Jaime speak up and looked up at her. "At the end of the episode she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. I think it might've been the terraformin' tha' brought her back tae life. She stole a rocket and went off in search of ye."

The Doctor couldn't believe he was hearing this. It just wasn't possible. He continued pacing, running his hands through his hair.

Seeing that his brother was highly distressed, J.D turned to Jaime and Alexia. "Okay, say that we believe you. What makes you think she's not dead?" He asked.

"Because it was Jenny at the hospital," Alexia sobbed to the Doctor and J.D. "It was Jenny who told me to take Jaime and run."


	50. Whatever Happened to Jenny?

A stunned silence seemed to envelop the Medical Wing.

"Wha'? Seriously?" Jaime asked in a rather stunned way, her eyes wide. "Can I see?"

Alexia hesitated, wondering what her daughter meant. Surely it wasn't to go into her mind like the Doctor had done many times in the series.

"It's okay, I know wha' tae dae!" Jaime added.

Oh no, it was!

"So she really is alive?" Martha asked, stepping forward. "Because I saw the gunshot wound and I didn't think there'd be any coming back from it. It got her in one of her hearts."

The woman nodded her head, shifting away from a persistent Jaime. "I'm sure, I'm very sure. Though she didn't tell me her name, it was definitely Jenny." Alexia told her.

"What did you say brought her back to life?" John asked Jaime, who was still trying to see inside her mother's mind.

"Huh? Och, aye! In the episode the stuff tha' came out of her mouth when she breathed out looked like terraformin'...mixed with regeneration energy."

The Half-Time Lord looked thoughtful at this, yet he could tell she was conflicted. "You're not too sure though, are you?" He questioned Jaime.

She shook her head. "It's jus' tha' things in this universe are a lot different tae wha' I've seen on the TV."

Alexia frowned at her daughter. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Before she had the chance to answer, the Doctor spoke up. "No, it just isn't possible," the Time Lord uttered, his brown eyes darker than usual as he stared at the MacInarah's. "Terraforming devices can't bring people back to life."

Alexia looked back at the Doctor. "But we saw it happen. She really did come back to life!"

In denial, the Doctor shook his head. "No, no...what you saw was a TV show. A very inaccurate TV show." He then pointed at them. "And I'm going to prove you wrong!" With that said he stormed out of the Medical Wing.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted after him. "Doctor!" But he didn't stop. "Oh, blimey!" She uttered and ran out after the Doctor. Seconds later they heard the sound of the TARDIS leaving.

"Where's he going?" Gwen wondered aloud.

"If I'm right, and in this case I probably am, he'll be going back to Messaline." John told the pregnant Welshwoman, along with everyone else in the room.

There were waves of worry and fret from various people.

"But it's supposed to be dangerous to cross your own Timeline...isn't it?" Alexia asked.

John nodded in reply. "Of course. But the Doctor is careful. He won't do that."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Martha asked next, remembering how upset the Doctor had been after Jenny had died. He really thought he had found a family in the young woman at the time, what with them being the same species. That was until Cobb shot her and she died in his arms.

"Eventually, yes. He'll get over it. He always does." The Half-Time Lord replied before looking over at Jaime. He could tell she was upset because of her thoughts and feelings.

Alexia was looking at him as if she was trying to figure him out. "Why isn't your reaction the same as the Doctor's?" She asked. "After all she is your daughter."

Jaime sighed and shook her head. She thought her mum understood that John wasn't like the Doctor. That he had a lot of differences. That he was his own man.

"No," John replied with a shake of his head. "She's not my daughter, she's the Doctor's. To me, Jenny is more like my niece."

Jaime smiled but felt surprise wash off her mum.

"Are you saying that you and the Doctor are more like brothers rather than being the same man?" Alexia asked.

"Yep!" J.D replied, popping the 'p'. "Just like how I also consider Donna as my sister." Now he noticed that Alexia was smiling happily, almost proudly. And that made him nervous. A smiling future mother-in-law was never good.

While he dwelled on that thought, Ianto came back from the hub. "I've got some clothes here, they appear to be the right size." He said and handed them over to Alexia.

"Thank you, Ianto," she grimaced at the clothes. "I suppose they'll have to do." Even though they were second hand they didn't look all that bad. It was just a pity these would be the first clothes she would own in this universe.

"Also, I've ordered a couple of pizzas from the pizza place." Ianto continued. "They'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"Good man, Ianto!" Jack cheered.

Everyone looked over at Alexia when she started laughing. "Oh my god, you actually do get pizza delivered to Torchwood!" She exclaimed and started laughing again.

Jack just chuckled at the woman's mirth and left the Medical Wing, well used to somebody knowing what they did at this point. He was followed by an also unsurprised Gwen and Ianto.

"I'll be in the hub." John said, kissed Jaime on the forehead and he too left the Medical Wing, pulling Mickey and Martha along with him.

That just left Jaime and Alexia. "Put yer clothes on, ma'." Jaime spoke up, hopping off the bed.

Her mum's brows raised at this. "Alright miss bossy boots, give me a chance will you!" Jaime giggled and Alexia smiled at her daughter.

* * *

Rose managed to hop onto the TARDIS seconds before it took off. She knew the time machine had held off from dematerialising until she got there and the blonde was rather thankful for it. She walked up the ramp to where the Doctor was hopping around the console. "Doctor, where are we going?" Rose asked, watching as he looked up in surprise. Apparently he was so het up he hadn't noticed her following him in.

"Back to Messaline." He muttered back in reply before turning his attention back to the console.

"Why? They just told you she wasn't dead," Rose said to the Doctor. "And I don't think either would lie about that."

But he shook his head at this. "You don't get it, Rose," the Doctor replied back as he moved around the console without looking at her. "What they saw was just a TV show. Something that's merely a fantasy for the viewer to enjoy despite the inaccuracies. They probably added on the scene to make the viewer happy."

Nodding her head in reply, Rose sat down on the jumpseat and watched the Doctor. He had a point of course. Most TV shows about historical figures she'd seen had been 50% inaccurate. But this was different. The TV show based on the Doctor's life, in another universe, had been mostly accurate so far...apparently. But surely knowing that Jenny was possibly alive should've given him some kind of hope. Rose frowned as she continued to watch the Doctor around the console. "Why didn't you tell me about Jenny?" She asked him and he grunted without looking up at her. It looked like he was in one of THOSE moods.

"There's nothing TOO tell," the Doctor replied moodily. "She was born via a machine with only the knowledge of how to use a weapon, we ran together and she died. That's all. I barely knew her."

Rose sighed. "Is that what you really think?" She asked. "Or is it your mind telling you what you should think?"

Finally the Doctor looked over at Rose with furrowed brows. "What?" He replied.

"Well it sounds like you're trying to distance yourself from...Jenny," Rose continued. "Didn't Jaime say that she came from your skin cells? That does technically make her your daughter, no matter HOW she was made."

He just shook his head and looked away, so Rose stood up and approached the Doctor, reached out and grabbed him by the lapels where she pulled him towards her. The Doctor let out a squeak of surprise.

"Which means she's a part of you. And that makes her a Time Lord just like you!" Rose saw some sort of emotion appear in his wide brown eyes before it disappeared seconds later. It was too quick to know what it was, yet she could feel that he was hurt. "Unless she was more like J.D?"

Again, the Doctor shook his head. "No, Donna found out she had two hearts. She...Jenny was like me. Maybe a little too much like me." He replied sadly.

"Right, then why are you trying to do your best to ignore that fact? Rose asked, ignoring the last part of the Doctor's comment. "She's another Time Lord and she was...is...your daughter. You have a duty to care for her. And I can help you with that."

Somehow the Doctor managed to look even more sad even when he tried a weak smile. "But she's dead." He muttered sadly.

"But what if she isn't?" Rose shot back.

The Doctor continued to smile and his brown eyes looked happy. But that didn't last long. "If she is alive then that would mean she's in another universe being experimented on by humans. And if that's the case she would be better off dead."

Rose let go of the Time Lord and stepped back from him. "You don't mean that!" She said.

"I do. You know what humans are like. They see something they don't understand and they've got to open it up just to find out how it ticks. Jaime's universe doesn't even have a UNIT or a Torchwood, yet their secret services sound just as ruthless as Torchwood was!"

The console room was silent, apart from the wheezing, as Rose and the Doctor stared at each other. Then the TARDIS landed with a thud and the Time Rotor stilled.

"We've arrived!" Rose said. The Doctor nodded silently.

They exited the TARDIS into the mostly underground buildings of Messaline. The Doctor could sense it had been a whole hour since a younger version of him had left with Martha and Donna. He could also notice it was a bit more brighter outside, the terraforming continuing to work.

Meanwhile Rose engaged her Time Sense and found out they were in the year 6012 in the 61st Century. The month was July and the day was the 24th. "So this is Messaline?" Rose spoke up as she looked around. "It's not much is it."

"It's still in the early stages of being terraformed," the Doctor told her. "Come on, this way." He hurried down a corridor with Rose chasing after him. It turned out they didn't need to go far because when they turned a corner they bumped into a spotty faced boy and a weird fish-like creature.

"Doctor! You came back." The surprised boy exclaimed and looked at Rose in confusion.

"Cline? Wasn't it?" The Doctor asked him and the spotty boy...Cline...nodded his head. "Where is she? Where'd you put Jenny?" The Time Lord now demanded.

Cline's eyes widened and he looked at his fishy friend.

"Well?" The Doctor continued.

"We didn't put her anywhere!" Cline replied to the Doctor's question.

The fish creature's mouth-piece bubbled as it spoke, but with the Doctor and Rose both being telepathic they heard it say _'She flew away!'_

"What do you mean 'she flew away'?" Rose spoke up for the Doctor when she felt a bout of stunned disbelief from him.

"She came back to life, stole a rocket and flew away," Cline told the two Time Traveller's. "She said she was going to look for her dad." Cline looked at the wide-eyed Doctor. "You look older than you did an hour ago and you have a different friend with you. If you're from the future I take it Jenny never found you?"

"I'm his bond-mate," Rose told Cline. "And yes, we are from the future."

"When did this happen?" The Doctor was able to speak again. "When did she take off?"

Cline checked the time on his watch. "Almost half-an-hour ago now." He replied.

Rose could feel the Doctor's rising shock. "And when she did come back to life was there an orangy-gold energy from her?"

 _'Yes.'_ Bubbled the fish creature.

"But there was also a mix of other colours too," Cline said. "Most of it was green."

The shock from the Doctor rose and Rose had to take a hold of his hand to steady him. "Thank you, Cline," Rose spoke to the boy. "That's all we needed to know." They turned away and walked back to the TARDIS in silence. Worried, Rose looked at the Doctor, noticing he had a serious frown on his face. "Doctor? What was that fish creature?" She asked in a bid to take his mind off whatever he was thinking about.

He gave her a quick glance. "It was a Hath," replied. "They're called The Hath."

They arrived back at the TARDIS and once inside Rose watched as the Doctor set the TARDIS back into the Time Vortex. Then to her surprise, he sat down on the jumpseat and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't hold back any longer and started to cry. Luckily Rose was there to comfort him and she sat with him, giving him a hug.

* * *

Back at Torchwood Three in the 21st Century, Jaime exited the Medical Wing, followed by her mum. Alexia was now wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt, a white and blue pullover hoodie and a maroon pair of sports trousers. She also had a pair of dark coloured socks but no trainers.

"...and we've got our own TARDIS but she ain't ready yet. It'll be a couple of months though, then she'll be ready..."

Alexia nodded, pretending to understand what her fast talking daughter was saying. The Scottish was way too thick to understand a word. While she had been changing into the clothes Ianto gave her, Jaime began excitedly telling her about her relationship with the Metacrisis Doctor...or John as she apparently called him. It sounded like Jaime was happy enough but it still didn't convince Alexia. She wanted to see what they were like together before judging them as a good relationship.

"What TARDIS is this?" Alexia asked Jaime, her brows furrowed.

Jaime turned to her, grinning. "Remember tha' deleted scene, the one on Bad Wolf Bay when the Doctor gave the other a piece of coral?" Her mum nodded. "Well he still gave John the piece of coral and he decided tae grow it here at Torchwood. She's jus' in one of the rooms, dae ye want tae see her?"

Alexia shook her head as they walked into the main hub. "Maybe later." She dismissed, looking around and feeling somewhat amazed.

They heard screeching from above and they both looked up at the flying dinosaur.

"Wow!" Alexia exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Tha's Myfanwy." Jaime told her mum who nodded.

"Yes, I know what her name is and what she is!" Alexia replied with a smile. Again, she looked around at the main hub and up at the roof. It looked a lot less CGI than it did on TV. It was real. Very real. She really was in Torchwood and somehow that made it all the more real.

"Are you okay, mum?" Jaime asked as she looked at her mother in concern.

"Yeah, I'm canny." Alexia told her daughter only for the younger looking female to frown suspiciously. "No, really. I'm okay."

With an exasperated sigh, Jaime turned away and walked over to the break room sofa where the team and J.D were all eating pizza. When John saw them approaching he stood up and Jaime ran over to him, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Alexia narrowed her eyes at them, still wary of such an interaction.

"Hey, so they fit alright then?" Jack asked her, also standing up and causing Alexia to pull her glare from the Metacrisis and her daughter.

"Oh, yeah. They fit perfectly," Alexia answered the immortal. "But I don't appear to have any footwear."

Jack looked down at her socked feet. "We don't have any spare trainers, apart from the pair that came through the rift not long ago."

However, Ianto shook his head. "No, Jack, not a good idea." He said.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Jack questioned.

"They fly." Is all Ianto said about them.

"What? Do you mean they're anti-gravity trainers?" John asked the young Welshman.

Poor Ianto frowned in thought.

"Anti-gravity trainers are basically a form of Stealth Footwear that lets the wearer walk about silently," Jaime said to Ianto. "They're most commonly used by the agents of the Celestial Intervention Agency." She was aware several people were looking at her, surprise washing off them. While her mum's brows were raised, John was grinning at her in admiration.

"In that case, no," Ianto said. "They hover. I think they might be future skates or something."

Everyone expected Jaime to correct him.

"They're hover shoes." John told him instead. "Used for hovering over dangerously thin ice or small lakes. Basically recreational use. Very popular in the 31st Century." He noticed Jaime walk off a little way, mumbling under her breath. She wasn't angry but she was certainly up to something.

Seconds later she came back with a very clean, very new looking pair of trainers. "Wha' 'bout these?" She asked, handing them to her mother.

Hesitantly, Alexia took them, seeing that they were her size. "Where did you get these?" She asked, sitting down on a spare seat to put them on.

"They probably came from a shoe shop." Jaime replied and sat down next to J.D before using her telekinesis to grab a slice of pizza. Everyone watched this happen, waves of fascination washing off certain people.

"How'd you make a pair of trainers just randomly appear like that?" Gwen asked Jaime.

The Scots-girl shrugged as she chewed on her pizza slice.

"It might be a form of remote teleportation," John answered for Jaime. "Basic Spatial Manipulation. Normally people who use this use it for fighting. Jaime uses it to help people." He smiled at her and Jaime smiled back, feeling his admiration and arousal.

Ignoring their loved up looks, Alexia bent over to put her trainers on. "When did you get so smart, Jaime?" She asked her daughter. Because it really sounded like something the Doctor would say. Though that was a silly thought because maybe all Time Lords were just as smart. That had to be it.

"I regenerated and became part Time Lord." Jaime replied, telling her mother what she wanted to hear.

Feeling her apprehension and hearing her thoughts, J.D wondered why she seemed so cagey when it came to the reason how she was able to regenerate. *You're not going to tell her?* He mentally asked Jaime.

She glanced at him and smiled sheepishly. *I will do. Just not right now.* she replied.

He nodded and put his arm around her shoulders where he felt Jaime snuggle close to him. That made him happy. When Alexia sat up after tying her laces she saw what they were doing and frowned at them. John noticed the look and it made him so nervous he took his arm away from Jaime.

She looked at him, confused. *What are you doing?* She mentally asked J.D.

*Your mother could rival Jackie Tyler when it comes to glaring.* He answered.

Jaime looked at her mother and smiled. Jack was being the perfect gentleman by passing over one of the pizzas to her so she could get a slice. *She's not doing anything!* She told him.

*She was just now,* John replied. *I really don't want to do anything that'll make me get on her bad side.*

Jaime chuckled at this. *Of course you won't. She's just protective like all mothers are.* She reached out and kissed the Half-Time Lord again.

Jack chuckled at this. "Looks like they were really hungry!" He commented.

There were a couple of nervous titters around the table considering an unimpressed Alexia was sat with them as she ate her pizza slice. She did want her daughter to be happy, she was just so unused to seeing her so...amorous. "So what was it you were laughing about earlier?" She asked her daughter which caused Jaime to end her kiss with John.

"It's a long story." She replied, somewhat evasively.

"I've got time, lots of it. I'd like to hear it." Alexia told her.

Both Jaime and John gave each other worried looks. "Well...it's a bit awkward, really." John said. He looked at Jaime who shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"I'm no' jus' a few years older than when ye last saw me. I'm 124 years old." The Scots-girl said.

Brows raised, Alexia sat up straight, shocked by the revelation. She wasn't the only one though.

"What? How did that happen?" Mickey asked. "The last time we saw you, you were only Eighteen."

A sheepish grim-like smile appeared on Jaime's face. "Like John said, It's awkward." She said.

"It can't be that awkward!" Jack spoke up. "You somehow aged over 100 years and yet you don't look a day twenty. Unless you're immortal!"

But John shook his head. "It was the Pandorica. We found her younger self in it not long ago."

The immortal gasped. "No way!" His eyes were wide. "I always thought the Pandorica was a myth. It's real? It's actually real?"

The Half-Time Lord nodded. "Yep!" He popped the 'p'. "Found it underneath Stonehenge."

Confusion washed off the rest of the Torchwood team. "What's a Pandorica?" Ianto asked.

"It's a prison," Jack replied, his team listening to him. "Apparently it was built to contain the most dangerous creature in the universe. But...Jaime's not dangerous!" Jack frowned, confused.

"The Shadow Proclamation didn't see it that way." John muttered and Jack's eyes widened.

"The Shadow Proclamation? Why exactly would they build an impenetrable prison like that?"

J.D shrugged in reply. "Maybe they were given some bad advice," He said. "Yet it still resulted in Jaime being imprisoned inside it for 100 years."

He and Jaime felt Alexia's disbelief even before she spoke up.

"But it was meant to be for the Doctor!" The woman said.

"Sorry, what?" John exclaimed, unsure what he just heard.

"The Pandorica. It was meant to be for the Doctor," Alexia explained with everyone listening to her. "It was basically a trap for him because the TARDIS was going to blow up and cause catastrophic damage. But it still blew up with a River Song inside."

There were several shocked exclamations from the group. "Why exactly did the TARDIS explode? And who the hell is a River Song?" Jack asked Alexia.

"It was the Si..."

"We dinnae exactly know how it exploded. It jus' did," Jaime interrupted her mother, shaking her head in a silent bid to shut her up. She'd have to give her mother a talk about the 'episode rules' later. "As for River Song, she's the Doctor's wife in the TV show. She doesnae exist in this universe..." Well, she did, sort of. Melody Smith was their future adopted daughter. She was pretty much sure of that. "...neither did the TARDIS explode. Like I said earlier, mother, things are different in this universe."

"And if it did explode it would have only blown up the entire universe and everybody in it!" J.D added.

"Only?" A wide-eyed Martha exclaimed. "And why is the Doctor married to this woman?"

Alexia was about to say something else until she caught her daughter glaring at her and shaking her head. So she just kept her mouth shut.

"Ye really dinnae want tae know," Jaime muttered. "It's too complicated tae even explain!"

"All wibbly wobbly timey wimey I take it?" He asked with a grin and Jaime nodded.

"Alright, so there isn't a River Song here," a frowning Alexia uttered before glaring at her daughter and J.D. "Though maybe you can tell me how exactly you ended up inside the Pandorica?" She asked.

John gulped nervously and Jaime shifted in her seat. She was about to reply to this question when the sound of the TARDIS was heard throughout the hub.

"It's the Doctor and Rose." Jack stated.

*Saved by the bell!* John mentally sent to a thankful Jaime.

Everyone were all immediately on their feet and watching as the TARDIS materialised. Alexia stared in fascination because it did exactly what it did on the TV. Temporal winds and all. Once the TARDIS stopped materialising the door opened and Rose, followed by the Doctor, exited the Time Machine.

Jaime could feel it, the upset, sadness, pain and loss. The loss was what the Doctor was feeling and was probably feeling when the Time Lords died and when Jenny died the first time. "Doctor..." She spoke up but stopped when the Time Lord glared at her.

"Don't, just don't." He growled before storming off into the archives.

She grimaced and sighed sadly at this.

"What did you both find, Rose?" John asked her.

Rose looked grim. "Jenny did come back to life and she did go off in a rocket ship," Rose explained to the group before looking at Jaime and Alexia. "It's exactly how you described." She told them.

"Well why the long face?" Gwen spoke up. "Shouldn't he be happy his daughter is alive?"

Rose shook her head with a grimace. "Even though she was alive in this universe, she may not be alive any longer in another universe. MI6 might have killed her."

"Oh." Gwen mumbled and the hub became quiet.

"I'll go check in the Doctor." John said and would have followed his brother into the archives if someone hadn't grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't," Alexia stopped him. "You could do with a proper haircut," she glared at John and then at Jaime. "The both of you." She turned her glare back to the Half-Time Lord. "I won't have my daughter dating someone who looks like a greasy motorbike riding lumberjack. Go take a shower. And I don't mean together."

His eyes wide, John looked at Jaime. *Seriously?* He mentally asked only for Jaime to just shrug her shoulders. Well and truly told off they entered the TARDIS, the door shutting behind them.

Jack was laughing so hard at this it looked like he was about to piss himself, while Rose was smiling slightly. Alexia's actions reminded her of her own mum.

"Right, I'm going to check on the Doctor." She said and walked off into the archives.


	51. Silver Leaves and Red Grass

Looking around at her surroundings with a frown on her face, Jaime felt confused. Very confused. After having her hair cut shorter she had fallen asleep on the Torchwood sofa. It had felt like she hadn't slept for a long time, considering their non-stop journey through the multi-verse. And of course the amount of energy she'd used up with her abilities earlier. Now she appeared to be either dreaming or Projecting. She was stood in a copse of trees on what felt like a hot, summery day, a light breeze playing at her hair and the leaves on the trees. When she looked up Jaime noticed the leaves were silver. And that reminded her of something the Doctor told Martha on New Earth.

"Och, nae way! It cannae be!" She muttered. "Cadenwood trees!"

But the Time Lord part of her mind soon corrected her. _'Ulanda trees.'_

Jaime frowned at this, annoyed that it wasn't a Cadenwood tree. Which was pretty much impossible in the first place considering Gallifrey was either hidden away or destroyed. So was she really dreaming? Or was she Projecting onto a version of Gallifrey?

After a shake of her head, Jaime looked closer at the Ulanda trees and noticed they were bearing some sort of funny looking fruit. They looked really juicy and even though she'd already had a couple of slices of pizza she was still hungry. Could you eat things while Projecting? Deciding to try it out, Jaime reached out and battered at the fruit. They didn't pass through her fingers.

"Fan-dabby-dozy!" She uttered with a grin and plucked it off the branch. The fruit was about the same size of a Kumquat, yet it had a soft and squishy skin like a cherry. Next she popped it in her mouth and chewed on it. "Oh Rassilon!" She moaned.

It tasted like a Lychee. Which was odd because she'd never heard of such fruit as a Lychee, or even a Kumquat before. Perhaps they'd come from the Doctor's memories. After picking the Ulanda fruits off the trees, and stuffing some of them in her pockets, Jaime began walking past the trees with a handful of the fruits, eating them as she went on her way.

Soon enough she left the copse of trees into an even more stunning sight. She had walked out into a meadow of red grass and very nice smelling flowers.

 _'Schlenk Blossoms.'_ The Time Lord part of her mind told her. Well, they were certainly very pretty. Off into the distance was a couple of snow capped mountains. _'Solace and Solitude.'_ Her mind told her.

And somehow she knew that the Time Lord Citadel was on the other side of those Mountains, along with several houses in the Mountains. "Wow, it's so beautiful." Jaime muttered, looking up into the sky. The colour of the sky was a mix of blues and oranges with two Suns at different points in the sky. Jaime was about to move past the nice smelling blossoms until a rustling noise in the trees stopped her. "Wha'?" She muttered to herself and stared suspiciously, looking around for possible danger. "Who's there?" She called out.

Seconds later a weird looking creature burst out from between two trees, scaring Jaime so much she almost fled. It looked like it had been cross-bred with a butterfly and a dragonfly. And not only that, but it was bloody huge! "Wha' the effin' hell is tha'?" Jaime croaked, her eyes wide.

 _'Flutterwing,'_ her mind told her. _'Relatively harmless, unless attacked first. Has been known to carry off small children and animals.'_

Eyes going even wider, Jaime took a sharp breath, hoping her mind was just playing with her. "Funk off!" She hissed angrily, wondering why she couldn't swear. This time her mind didn't give her an answer.

The Flutterwing fluttered towards her and Jaime stayed very, very still. Even when she could feel the warm breeze coming from its wings. Suddenly a sticky tongue came out of the Flutterwing's mouth and gathered up all the Ulanda fruits in her hands and ate them all in one go. Finally it turned away and flew off with a buzz, leaving Jaime alone. She looked down at her hands that were now full of Flutterwing slime.

"Ewwww!" She cried out, disgusted and annoyed as she wiped her hands on the back of her Capri's. Deciding to move on, Jaime walked away from the trees and the blossoms, discovering even more beautiful scenes along the way. She wondered why the Doctor had even ran away from...all this beauty? Okay, fine, he had a problem with the Time Lords, but still!

She soon came across a valley that contained a rather large lake with whitish-purple coloured flowers growing around the edges of the lake.

 _'Lake Abydos is one of many of Gallifrey's great lakes,'_ her mind told her. _'The flowers are the Gallifreyan Daisy.'_

"Wow!" A wide-eyed Jaime whispered in awe. There was a rock close to the edge of the lake, so Jaime clambered onto it and peered down into the lake. The water was the clearest she'd ever seen for a lake. No murkiness, no oily film and certainly no algae of any kind. Not to mention there was some Trout-like rainbow coloured fish making some very odd sounds.

 _'Singing Fish. So called because they sound like they're singing while calling for a mate.'_ Her mind told her.

Jaime smiled at this, continuing to be amazed by all the flora and fauna Gallifrey had to offer.

A humming noise filled the air, followed by a brief wind, and it made Jaime look up, her eyes narrowing suspiciously as she scanned her surroundings. There was a silver leafed tree not too far from the lake which she was adamant hadn't been there before. Her danger intuition kicked in as she continued to stare at the tree. It suddenly felt like she wasn't alone here.

 _'Cadenwood tree,'_ her mind informed her. _'One of the most popular tree species on Gallifrey.'_

So that was a Cadenwood tree? It looked very similar to a British Elm tree, except it's leaves were silver instead of green. Jaime quickly scrambled off the rock as that sense of danger grew. Somebody else was definitely here but she couldn't see them. Yet she was able to figure out where this invisible person was with her abilities, which was kind of odd because she'd never been able to use her abilities before while Projecting. She could smell something very close by, within a foot or two of her.

"Fork ya!" She cried out, striking out at the invisible figure with an accurate punch, followed by a Side Kick. The invisible figure cried out in pain and Jaime saw a brief blur of the figure as it fell to the grass. Now she saw her chance. "I dinnae know who ye are, but ye're messin' wi' the wrong person!" She growled and lifted her foot up in order to stomp on the figure.

"Wait!" The invisible figure called out, the voice sounding familiar. The figure suddenly became visible and Jaime gasped in surprise, putting her foot down seconds later.

"Dyna? Wha' the hell?" She exclaimed. "Wha' are ye daein' here?"

Dyna snorted in amusement as she quickly gained her feet. "I live here!" She replied in her mixed accent. "After all it is my adopted planet. Anyway, you've got a hell of a left hook and kick. Ever thought of being a Wrestler!"

Jaime ignored the comment knowing she was just being facetious. "Nae," she shook her head. "I meant wha' are ye daein' here? In this spot right now. This has got tae be the most secluded area of Gallifrey I'd ever seen. I mean, it's jus' beautiful."

The Time Lady Hybrid grinned at this. "Isn't it just. It's my favourite place to be if I want some 'me' time. The singing fish top it off." She walked over to the rock and clambered onto it, sitting down.

Jaime looked closely at what Dyna was wearing. It was the traditional Time Lord/Gallifreyan clothing in red with gold trim. She remembered John telling her it was the colours of the Prydonian house in the Time Lord Academy.

"As for the answer to your other questions: you said you would be here." Dyna spoke up.

At this point Jaime wasn't too surprised about this. She was used to all the timey wimey stuff by now.

"And the reason why you don't look like a ghost right now is because of Gallifrey's Transduction Barrier. It magnify's your ability to Project so you can touch, feel, physically be here."

This made Jaime gasp at the Hybrid Time Lady. "Wha'? But I didnae ask 'bout tha'!"

Dyna smirked cheekily. "You will do."

Jaime huffed at her answer and annoying smirk. "Tha' doesnae even make sense!" She cried out and Dyna laughed at her reaction.

"That's the beauty of Time Travel. It never makes sense." She said.

Frustrated, Jaime looked away, her eyes falling on the Cadenwood tree shaped TARDIS. "So yer TARDIS is an actual Cadenwood tree?" She asked but Dyna shook her head.

"No, not normally," Dyna answered. "She usually materialises inside an object and that becomes a TARDIS. But since the nearest trees are half a Gallifreyan mile away she used her Chameleon Circuit to adapt to her surroundings.

"Oh, alright," Jaime frowned in thought. "Wha's a Gallifreyan half mile?" She asked.

"Longer than an Earth half mile." Dyna answered. The Hybrid Time Lady looked over at Jaime who was now staring at the lake and appearing to be in deep thought. "You remember me giving you the number to call my TARDIS don't you?"

The Scots-girl looked at her and thought about this. She did recall Dyna doing so before waiting all day for the Doctor, Rose and John. She nodded in reply.

"I gave you that number for a reason, considering I'm the only one who can travel safely through the multi-verse via a TARDIS."

Once again Jaime let out a huff. Just what was she trying to prove here?

"You've reached a point where you really need my help, haven't you? Well, call me and I'll come running." Dyna told her.

Wondering why she was suggesting this, Jaime thought long and hard about the offer. Then it came to her and her eyes widened in realisation. "Och, Rassilon, of course!" Jaime exclaimed.

The Dynacracker grinned at this. "And she gets it! Now you better hurry and wake up."

The Scots-girl narrowed her eyes at the Time Lady. "Wha? Why?" She asked.

"Because my younger self is at a point where she found out what exactly happened to her on a cold Boxing Day morning in 2009 and now she's looking for answers." Dyna answered Jaime.

"Oh...wha' will ye tell her?" She queried.

"There's not a lot I can tell her."

"And how will she take tha'?" Jaime questioned next, noticing Dyna looked annoyed at her.

"When you and J.D turned up on the Doctor's TARDIS, she had just come from here." She answered.

"So she was fine?" Jaime muttered. "Apart from an argument with her boyfriend about Jack!"

Dyna grimaced at the mention of her partner from long ago. No matter how many Centuries went by she still missed Ed. when she looked at Jaime, she smiled. "Bye then!" She said and laughed when Jaime gave her a confused look. "You're fading. Which means you're waking up."

When she looked at herself Jaime did indeed notice she was fading. "Och! Well I suppose I'll see ye again soon!"

"Yep. Don't be a stranger." Dyna replied and watched as Jaime completely faded from existence.


	52. Outside Help

Understanding Mackem, the language of the City of Sunderland

'Aye, I'm canny' means 'yes, I'm fine.'

'lush.' There are many definitions for this word, but in this case it means that something is brilliant, amazing or fantastic.

* * *

It was late evening in Cardiff and in the Torchwood hub, Jack stood in the doorway of his office watching as Alexia cleared away all the mess in the break room area. Of course, most of the mess was left over pizza boxes from earlier. But she really didn't need to do that. It was not her job as she was a guest here.

"What are you doing?" He asked the woman and she looked up at him with a surprised expression.

"I'm cleaning up," Alexia replied. "No-one else is going to do it. They've all gone home."

Jack looked back into his office as not everyone had gone home. Ianto was still here. "You don't really need to clean up after us!" He told Alexia, but she shook her head. "No, I want to do it," she said, continuing to clean up. "I always wanted to do this. This place is far too cluttered for my liking."

Jack sighed, feeling a tad exasperated. Then he walked down the steps and approached the woman. "Stop!" He said, taking hold of her shoulders and guiding her to a chair where she sat down. He sat down in a seat next to Alexia. "You don't need to do anything. You're the guest here. It's me or Ianto that does all the cleaning up. Besides, the Doctor's TARDIS is more cluttered than this place. Once you'll all leave you'll spend hours cleaning it up." He grinned at the thought of either Doctor being endlessly nagged at.

Alexia frowned at Jack's comment. She wasn't particularly keen on travelling in the TARDIS. All that danger they got themselves in. She had enough of that back home.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked when he noticed her quietness.

"Aye, I'm canny!" She muttered and looked at Jack, still frowning. "Jack, you practically flirt with just about anything. I've been here for several hours now and not once have you flirted with me!" Alexia spoke up about what was bothering her. It just made Jack chuckle nervously and he looked away. "Well then?" She asked.

"Well what?" Jack replied, turning his attention back to Alexia.

"Why haven't you flirted with me?" She persisted.

The immortal sighed. "You're not going to drop this are you?"

Alexia shook her head. "No, not until you tell me."

Jack let out a huffy breath. "Alright, fine. Jaime told me that if I ever flirted with you, she would kill me multiple times."

A shocked expression appeared on Alexia's face and she looked over at Jaime currently sleeping on the sofa. "Oh, she wouldn't do that. It would've just been an idle threat." She said.

"Never the less, a threat is a threat and I'd rather not die just for a simple flirt." Jack uttered, stood up and returned back to his office, leaving Alexia to think about what he said.

Would Jaime really kill Jack just for flirting with her? Maybe it wasn't just a threat but a weird way of being a protective daughter. It made her proud of her daughter, though she wasn't too pleased about Jaime's threats. Poor Jack had enough deaths in his incredibly long life already. He didn't any more on top of them.

Alexia heard Jaime gasp awake and watched as she quickly sat up before going through her pockets. She appeared to be searching for something. When she came across a handful of fruits she seemed stunned as she muttered a 'holy shit!'

Intrigued and maybe a tad annoyed over the bad language, Alexia spoke up. "What are you doing, Jaime?" She asked her daughter.

Jaime gave her mum a quick look and placed the fruits on the table before going through her pockets once again. "I'm lookin' for a phone number!" Jaime replied.

"What phone number is this?" Alexia continued as more stuff appeared on the table. Several unfamiliar looking coins, a credit stick like the one from 'The Long Game', something that looked like a small radio and a...Sonic Screwdriver! Her daughter had her very own Screwdriver. "Did the Doctor give you that?" She asked, pointing at the Sonic.

"Nae, Dyna did. I'm lookin' for her number." Was Jaime's answer.

Well that was interesting. Just who the hell was Dyna?

"She's a Time Lady," Jaime answered her mother's thoughts. "She's the one who helped me find ye and brought us back here."

Due to her hazy memory, Alexia barely remembered her journey across the Dimensions.

"Okay then," she uttered as Jaime pulled out a tissue, a futuristic looking watch that was probably used for fitness, several small pocket sized red and white balls, a weird looking pen, a pad of paper, a round object that had the beautiful Gallifreyan Circles all over it and several more pieces of paper. "So there's Pokemon in this universe as well?" Alexia inquired, nodding at the small balls. "Is that some sort of game?"

Jaime grimaced as she sorted through several pieces of crumpled paper. "Uhh, yeah...a game!" She replied though she seemed to be a bit edgy about it. When Jaime found what she wanted she cheered and put the piece of paper off to the side before putting everything back in her pockets. Well, except for the fruits.

"What about these? What are they?" Alexia asked about the fruits while Jaime got to her feet with the piece of paper she needed.

"Ulanda fruits." The Scots-girl replied distractedly and walked away.

Looking at the fruits, Alexia noticed they appeared to be the size of a large olive and when she picked one up, the skin was soft. She popped it in her mouth and chewed on it. Seconds later she moaned in appreciation as the fruit exploded with juiciness in her mouth.

"Where's the Doctor? Where's John?" Jaime asked but didn't get an answer from her mother. When she turned around she saw that her mum had gathered up all the fruits and was eating them.

* * *

With Jaime napping on the sofa and Alexia keeping a watchful eye on them, a frustrated, freshly clean shaven J.D decided to go in search of the Doctor, see how he was doing. He could sense that his brother's mood hadn't changed. But before that, he came across Rose in one of the cell blocks, staring at Janet the Weevil in her cell. He only came this way because he could sense the odd alien creature was distressed. "What are you doing here?" John asked, noticing Janet was right at the back of her cell, crouching and whining.

Rose looked at him with a faint smile. "The Doctor wanted to be on his own for awhile, so I thought I'd explore the place." She answered. "The Weevil seems upset about something." She looked back at said Weevil when it let out a loud whine. "I think it might be me!"

J.D furrowed his brow at this. It was such an odd statement. "What makes you think that?" He asked.

Rose looked like she was going to say something as she continued to stare at Janet, but then she just shook her head and fully turned her attention to the Half-Time Lord. "You look more like the Doctor now," she said, taking in his haircut and shave. "What was wrong with the Wild-man of the Wilderness look?"

J.D chuckled at this. "Alexia made me do it," he replied. "She didn't want a 'greasy lumberjack' dating her daughter."

Rose grinned. "What does Jaime think about that?"

"She's fine with it," John replied, leaning sideways against the wall. Yes, she did seem fine with it but he got the feeling she actually did prefer the facial hair. And after her long hair had been shortened he started to miss it. There wasn't anything wrong with people having very long hair. Back on Gallifrey he remembered that several Time Lady's had long hair. One of them included Romana. "She's currently napping on the sofa. I think using her abilities twice in one day wore her out."

Rose nodded her head silently.

"Not that I'd know that. I can't seem to get close to her!" John muttered this and Rose gave him a questioning look. "Alexia's keeping her eyes on us, making sure we don't do anything sexual!"

Brows raised, Rose could feel his frustration. "Oh yeah? Maybe she's just being a bit protective." She replied. Her mother was...is...the same.

"Maybe!" J.D muttered back. Though he felt there was an entirely different reason for Alexia's actions. "Anyway, is the Doctor still down in the Archives?" He asked now.

Rose nodded with a smile. "Yep, still brooding. I've tried and tried but I can't seem to get him out of it."

Without saying anything J.D turned away to leave the cells and after a short moment Rose decided to join him. She just hoped the Doctor's mood was less broody. Once the Half-Time Lord made his way down, he walked into the archive room and found the once neat and tidy room was now a very messy room. The Doctor sat on the floor on the far side of the room surrounded by gadgets, papers, broken weapons and other stuff that had come through the Rift.

"Well isn't that just Wizard!" J.D muttered in annoyance. "Oi, Spaceman!" The Doctor looked up as Rose and J.D approached him. "Ianto's going to be pissed you messed up his neat and tidy workspace!"

The Time Lord grimaced at the use of the bad language. "I needed a distraction." He muttered back in reply.

"That's handy! You normally just take it out on the TARDIS." Rose commented, picking up a newspaper. It was the New York Times from 2021. The front page article was about Hillary Clinton's Second Term as President of the United States, and why she employed a couple of Silurians as White House Staff. One of them being a physician. She was the first American to employ a Homo Reptilia. Rose chuckled under her breath. Well, it certainly made a difference from the stuff she had seen while Dimension hopping. One of them included a Reality TV star with a bad wig.

"A distraction?" J.D asked, annoyed. "What from? Yourself or the fact that Jenny might still be alive?"

The Doctor glared at his brother. "Oh, she's definitely dead!" He growled back.

"What makes you say that? She's just in another universe!" John argued back.

"Yes, exactly. A whole universe away and in the hands of some dangerous humans. She may as well be dead!"

J.D frowned at the Doctor's adamance. He couldn't even tell what the Doctor was feeling because all his shields were raised at their highest. "What if she isn't dead though?" He asked.

Only the Doctor grimaced and just shook his head. "Don't make me think about it!" He growled.

Now John raised a surprised brow. "Think about what? That she might be alive?"

"NO!" The Doctor had gained his feet pretty quickly and was now right in J.D's face. "I don't even want to think about what those filthy apes might be doing to my daughter if she's alive!" He snarled this time.

His anger could be felt by Rose and she shivered as she stared at him with wide eyes.

John was also wide-eyed, surprised by the furiousity of the Doctor's anger. He took a step back from his brother and smiled slightly when he heard the thoughts from Jaime. She was awake and appeared to be looking for something. "Right, okay. I get it, I really do!" John stated, his hands held out in a placating gesture. "I hate what they did to Jaime. It was nasty and disgusting, but it happened and she is who she is. But she and her mum got away. As for Jenny, you should fight for her instead of hoping she's dead."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at this, feeling confused. "What are you waffling about?" He asked. "How can I 'fight for her' if she's in an entirely different universe?"

J.D stayed silent for the moment, aware that Rose was also looking at him for an answer.

"Well?" The Doctor prompted, still angry. "You don't know, do you?" He shook his head. "If you don't have anything important to say, then I suggest you keep your gob shut."

The Time Lord turned away to return to his pile of archived gadgets. Though before he could get there, a telepathic call from Jaime stopped him.

*DOCTOR!* She called out.

And because it was a very strong telepathic call it meant Rose, J.D and Janet got the call as well. It was so loud it hurt their heads. "Something's wrong!" The Doctor muttered before racing out of the archives. He was followed out by J.D and Rose.

* * *

After telepathically calling for the Doctor, Jaime mentally apologised to the upset Weevil after hearing her telepathic yowl.

Soon enough the Doctor rushed into the hub and looked at Jaime. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes wide. But he noticed Jaime was grinning.

"Doctor! I've figured it out! I know how tae get Jenny back!" She exclaimed excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

However, the Doctor furrowed his brow before shaking his head with a sad sigh. Approaching Jaime, the Doctor put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in her wide dark eyes. "I don't think you quite understand," he said. "Jenny's gone and I'm not going to let you use your abilities to travel the multi-verse. Not again."

Jaime frowned at his words. "Nae, nae, she's jus' in another universe. And I have this!" She said, waving the little piece of crumpled paper at the Doctor.

He looked at it and was about to ask what it was until he heard Alexia make a moaning noise. When he looked up at the woman, she was holding a handful of fruits in her hand.

"Oh god, these are so lush! She moaned as she chewed on one. "What did you say they were called again?"

His eyes wide, the Doctor wasn't quite sure what he was even seeing. Surely they weren't what he thought they were. Because that just wouldn't be even possible. "Those are Ulanda Berries!" The Doctor exclaimed in astonishment. "Where did you get those?"

"They came from Jaime's pockets!" Alexia answered the Doctor and popped another Berry in her mouth.

The Time Lord quickly stepped back from Jaime as if he'd been burnt.

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose asked from behind him. "What are Ulanda Berries?"

"They're from Gallifrey," John answered her. "They grow on Ulanda trees."

Feeling bouts of stunned emotions from the two Doctors, Rose looked at either one before turning her attention to Jaime and Alexia. "If they came from Gallifrey then how did you come across them?" She asked.

"I was there!" Jaime excitedly exclaimed. "Jus' now, Projectin'!"

The Doctor stared at her again. "But that's impossible. There is no Gallifrey, not anymore."

"Not impossible, just a bit unlikely," Alexia quoted at the Doctor. "Isn't that what you said to Jenny?" She asked and popped another Berry in her mouth.

He glared at the woman before looking at Jaime again. "Where did you pick these Berries?" The Doctor asked, hoping to catch her out.

"Okay..." Jaime was aware the Doctor was trying to ignore the fact she had been on a version of Gallifrey. "There was a Copse of trees full of them just half a Gallifreyan mile away from Lake Abydos."

Once again the Doctor stared at her with wide eyes. Jaime had his memories but he couldn't recall ever being near lake Abydos in his younger years. "No, no, that can't be right!" He muttered. "It just can't be!"

"But it is, I was there!" Jaime tried to convince the Doctor. "There were meadows and valley's of red grass. And in the distance stood the Mountains of Solace and Solitude..."

But the Doctor stormed away with his hands gripping his hair. Rose took it that he wasn't going to listen to any more. "Gallifrey is dead, it's gone. It burnt up, Time Locked in the Time War!" The Time Lord shouted and his shouts brought out Jack and Ianto from the office. "For you to be there would be completely impossible."

Alexia chewed on the last Berry and swallowed it. "I thought the Whoniverse was impossible, yet here we are. It actually exists!" She said. "By the way, are there any more of those Berries? I really liked them."

J.D snorted. "I'm not surprised. Ulanda Berries are very popular among the Shobogans."

"What are they?" Rose asked.

"They're desert dwellers," the Doctor answered. "Bit like Earth hippies, great fun. The Ulanda Berries are highly addictive." He saw a worried expression appear on Jaime's face. "To them at least. I'm not sure about humans. I've never seen a human eating them until now."

Jaime sighed but still felt a bit worried considering she and her mum had been eating them.

"You okay?" John asked her, feeling her worry.

"Aye, fine," she replied. "It's jus' tha' I had a couple of 'em, and they were nice, but a giant flutterbug thingy stole the rest of 'em. Gobbled 'em up in one go."

The Half-Time Lord blinked in surprise. "Are you saying you saw a Flutterwing?" He asked.

Jaime nodded her head. "Aye, tha's the one. Huge it was."

John looked over at the Doctor but the Time Lord shook his head. "No, that doesn't mean anything." He said.

Jaime rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway. When I got tae the lake, Dyna turned up and reminded me tha' she had given me her number tae call her," Jaime continued and held up the crumpled paper. "This is it!"

Brows raised, John snatched it from her and took a long sniff at it. "Can't be!" He muttered before sniffing it again. "It is!" He exclaimed.

Confusion washed off Rose, Jack and Ianto. As for Alexia she was looking on in quiet amusement.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Jack asked.

"This is Cadenwood paper!" J.D answered Jack's first question. "It's the only tree species on Gallifrey that's used for paper."

Jaime looked thoughtful for a moment. "But it looks like an Elm tree!" She blurted out and John looked at her. "Yes, and we use them to make paper. Have you seen them?" He asked.

Jaime shook her head. "Jus' the one, but it was a TARDIS. Dyna's TARDIS."

The Doctor had gone back to pacing and running his hands through his hair. "There are no other TARDIS'," he ground out. "There is no other Gallifrey..." He stopped and looked at Jaime. "And even if she did give you her number how are you supposed to call her? She's in another Universe!"

Frowning thoughtfully, Jaime realised he had a point. And it still confused her as to why the Doctor was still adamant Gallifrey shouldn't exist. Then an idea came to mind and she turned to Rose. "Your phone!" She exclaimed.

"What?" The blonde uttered, still confused over what was going on.

"Remember wha' I did tae it? It's got multi-versal roaming."

Rose nodded her head, remembering that moment.

"Well, I need tae borrow it." At first Rose seemed hesitant to do so, then she reached into her pocket and pulled out her R-phone, handing it over to Jaime. "Thanks." The Scots-girl said and re-snatched the paper from John and began to program the number in.

"This better not cost me!" Rose muttered and the comment made Jaime laugh. "I'm gannin' tae be callin' another universe. Wha' dae ye think?" Rose just groaned.

"It's not going to work!" The Doctor stated.

Jaime barely glanced at him as she called the number and raised the phone to her ear. The phone on the other end started ringing, yet it sounded so far away. And it continued to ring so it made Jaime so nervous she began pacing about. "Come on, come on!" She muttered.

The Doctor sighed in exasperation. "Whoever's on the other end of that number isn't going to answer it." He said.

In a bid to ignore him Jaime looked at Rose and asked; "When ye were Dimension Hoppin' did ye ever come across a fella called Tom Baker, looked a bit like the Doctor's Fourth Incarnation except a lot older with white curly hair?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at the weird sudden question but answered anyway. She could feel that the Doctor was confused. "I came across a lot of things but I don't recall meeting anyone like that," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

Just as Jaime was about to answer this, there was a click on the other end and an unfamiliar female voice with a Gallifreyan accent spoke up. "Hello, how can I help you? What's your issue?" The female asked.

Not expecting this to happen, a stunned Jaime stumbled on her words. "Err...uhh...'kay..."

J.D noticed this and felt her distress. "Jaime? What is it?" He asked. She could only look at him with wide-eyes.

"Did somebody pick up?" Rose questioned her. Jaime nodded silently.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked. "You sound very far away." Jaime smirked at this. "Do you require assistance?"

And that's when Jaime found her voice again. "Aye, I dae!" She blurted out. "I need tae talk tae Delta. Where is she?"

There was a shocked gasp on the other end of the line. "Only close friends know the true human-born name of Lady Dynacracker. Who is this?" The voice asked, clearly suspicious.

Jaime chuckled and began pacing a little. "I suppose ye can call me a close friend then!" She replied and another thought came to mind. "Listen, can ye tell me where I'm callin' too?" She asked the voice.

"Inside Sky Blue, on Gallifrey. Why?" The voice replied.

"Hold on!" Jaime said with a grin and adjusted the speaker on the phone so that everyone could hear the call. "Can ye repeat tha' please?" She requested politely, yet the voice on the other end sighed out of annoyance.

"I said you're calling inside Sky Blue, on Gallifrey." The female repeated.

Jaime looked over at the Doctor when she felt his reaction. The hub had gone deathly quiet. "No, no..." He shook his head. "That isn't possible!"

"You keep saying that, Doctor, but it sounds very possible to me." Jack spoke up.

The Doctor ignored the immortal and walked over to where Jaime stood with J.D. "Who is this?" He demanded, barely glancing at Rose when she went to hold one of his hands in a bid to calm him down.

"My name is Lady Nightingale. I'm Dyna's assistant." The female answered him.

"You're her companion?" The Doctor continued with a frown.

"No, I'm her assistant," Nightingale corrected. "Lady Dynacracker is a very busy women. I assist her."

"Like a personal assistant?" Ianto inquired in surprise and looked at the Doctor. "Is that normal?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded but looked annoyed. "Of course it's normal! We may be different from you humans but we still had personal assistants. Just in this case they were used under special circumstances."

Feeling how amazed the Doctor was, J.D was thankful to Rose for being able to calm him.

"Who's that?" The Nightingale asked. "Oh, Rassilon, is that the Doctor?" Her voice sounded awed.

Jaime decided to interrupt before the Doctor could reply. "Never mind tha' right now. I need tae speak tae Delta right now. It's urgent."

"Oh, alright, I'll call her." Nightingale said and the other end went quiet.

"When she says 'call', she's using telepathy isn't she?" Jack asked the Time Travellers.

"Yep!" J.D answered, popping the 'p'.

It didn't take long for them to hear the Dynacracker come rushing in. "Alright, I'm here," Jaime heard Dyna's mixed accent over the phone. "Calm down Jexie." The Nightingale was heard to mutter something but Dyna once again told her to calm down. "Hello, who is this?" She was finally able to ask down the line.

"Delta! It's me, Jaime!" Jaime exclaimed happily, practically bouncing in excitement. "Ye know, the one who looks like one of yer work colleagues." There was silence on the other end. "Delta?" Jaime asked a little worriedly this time so J.D put his arm around her shoulders. The Scots-girl leaned in to him.

"Yes, I remember!" Dyna answered hesitantly. "You and the Doctor...John wasn't it? You both appeared on the TARDIS outta nowhere." She laughed in disbelief. "That was so long ago! How did you get a hold of this number?" Her voice became suspicious.

Jaime frowned at this. "It was you who gave me it!" She said.

"I did? Well it must be serious if I gave you my number," Dyna replied thoughtfully. "I never give it out unless it's an emergency."

An annoyed sounding groan came from the Doctor. He recalled the first time they stumbled across this female who had previously met John and Jaime. They were apparently meeting her yet again in the wrong order and causing more loops. This had to be the sixth one in a row!

"What's wrong with you?" John asked his brother but the Doctor just shook his head. Rose looked at him curiously.

Jaime ignored them all. "Aye, it is! An emergency I mean!" She spoke up. "It's urgent. It's 'bout Jenny."

"The Doctor's daughter or Vastra's Jenny?" Dyna asked and confusion washed off everyone because they didn't know who they were...yet!

"The Doctor's daughter," Jaime answered. "It turns out she's trapped in my old universe and we need tae get her back."

"That's if she isn't dead!" The Doctor muttered bitterly.

They heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. "Always be optimistic, Doctor," the Dynacracker admonished the Time Lord. "You're no good to anyone when you fall into that dark place in your mind."

The Doctor glared at the phone, yet Rose felt his surprise. Jaime noticed that the glare looked very similar to when he met River Song in The Library. Of course, Dyna was not River Song, she just knew the Parallel Doctor.

"So I take it you want to rescue her?" Dyna continued. "I'm a bit busy at the moment, but I do have a spare five minutes. Where are you calling from?" She inquired.

"The Torchwood Hub, Cardiff." Jaime answered her friend.

"Okay, meet me on the Plass in a couple of minutes. You can give me the details later."

With that, the call ended and Jaime looked up at everyone with a grin. "See? That was simple wasn't it?" She said.


	53. Time After Time

Alexia was meant to come with them, but this happened instead. I don't why and I don't know how, it just did.

* * *

Before anyone could reply to Jaime, the mobile she was holding suddenly started ringing. When she looked at who was calling she began to have a very bad feeling. "It's for ye." She told Rose, handing her phone back to her before walking away to stand by one of the computer desks with her eyes closed and head bowed.

Feeling the hint of fear from Jaime made Rose curious about her reaction. Then she saw that it was her mum calling and quickly answered the call.

Meanwhile J.D joined Jaime by the desk. He had felt her sudden fear. "What is it, Jaime?" He asked, looking at her.

Jaime opened her eyes and looked back at him. "It's Jackie callin'," she said to him and his eyes widened. "I've got a really bad feelin' she's callin' tae say goodbye." John was about to say something when they both felt bouts and waves of despair come from Rose. "Och, no." Jaime moaned with a shake of her head as an upset Rose fell to her knees.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried out as he and Jack rushed to her aid. "What's wrong, Rose?" A wide-eyed Doctor asked as her phone slipped out of her hand.

"It's mum!" She sobbed, her eyes wet with tears.

Wondering what was wrong the Doctor snatched up the phone while Jack pulled Rose to her feet and embraced her in a protective hug. "What's happening?" The Doctor urgently asked down the line.

"Doctor?" It was Jackie Tyler. "Where's Rose?" She asked, also sounding upset.

"She's just here. What's happening?" He asked again.

"An Asteroid," Jackie replied. "There was no way of stopping it." Hearing this and hearing how upset Jackie was, sent a chill through his body. No, it couldn't be happening. Surely not.

"An Asteroid?" The Doctor uttered. An Asteroid was going to destroy Pete's World? In the back of his mind he was aware that something like this felt familiar. "How long have you got?" He asked.

"Less than fifteen minutes." Came the reply.

"Oh, Jackie. I'm so sorry..."

"Listen you, I don't need your apologies, it's hardly your fault!" Jackie snapped at him. "Now where's Rose gone?"

The Doctor looked over at his Rose still being comforted by Jack. "She's just here," he replied. "And she's just as upset as you are." He heard a commotion on the other end and Jackie admonishing that person. "Everything alright?" He asked, frowning before grimacing seconds later. He was so stupid! Of course everything wasn't alright. They were all about to die!

"I've got a question for you, Doctor." Jackie spoke up. "A month ago Tony saw a ghost who spoke to him." She said. "And it seemed familiar to when you appeared in Norway that time and I thought it might be you again, until I got him to describe the ghost."

Now this really did sound familiar and he looked over at Jaime as he recalled her mentioning talking to a boy. Did she know? All this time, did she know? "Can you describe this ghost?" He asked a little loudly and watched as she jumped and turned around, her eyes wide. John put his arm around her shoulders for comfort.

"Well, this ghost was female," Jackie answered. "Scottish, dark hair and pale skin."

The Doctor nodded, keeping his eyes on Jaime. "What was the ghost wearing?" He asked next.

"Tony said it was a denim jacket, a dark shirt, short legged trousers and converse." Jackie told him.

Now Jaime looked really guilty and the Doctor could tell she was upset. But that didn't change the fact that she knew about it.

A curious Rose looked at the Doctor when she felt his anger and noticed he was looking at Jaime, who looked scared. What was this about?

"That was no ghost, Jackie. That was Jaime." He said and Rose looked over at Jaime.

"What? But how can that be?" Jackie asked. "She looked different before. Hold on, she's not just Psychic is she?"

"She regenerated." The Doctor answered. "And yes, she's more than just Psychic."

"I thought she was human." Jackie commented on the first part of the answer, sounding confused.

"It's complicated." He told her.

Meanwhile Rose let go of Jack and glared at Jaime. The Scots-girl felt the anger from the blonde. "You knew? And you didn't tell me?" Rose angrily spoke up.

But Jaime shook her head. "Nae, I didnae know!" She replied, stepping forward. "I didnae know it was them." She hesitated a moment before continuing. "No' 'til I projected there for a second time, minutes before the Asteroid hit." Jaime decided not to mention she was on Bad Wolf Bay at the time of the disaster. She didn't want to upset Rose any further.

"So you did know?" She asked and before Jaime could reply the blonde looked at J.D. "And what about you? Did you know as well?"

J.D's eyes widened and he started stumbling over his words.

"Nae, he didnae," Jaime lied to save him the trouble and took a couple of steps towards Rose. She could feel surprise and admiration from J.D. "I didnae tell ye 'cause I didnae want ye tae be upset 'bout it."

Even more furious anger washed off Rose. "Upset? Upset!" Her voice was raised and at that moment she sounded very Jackie-like. She reared back and roughly slapped Jaime across the face. It was so loud it echoed around the hub and it caused the Scots-girl to stumble backwards. Luckily John caught her before she could fall.

Hissing in pain, Jaime rubbed her cheek that had been slapped. It was hot and it hurt, and then she glared at Rose, her eyes going a deeper dark as she became very angry. Jaime couldn't help it, she just snapped and before she knew what she was doing she was lunging right back at Rose, putting her hands around her neck. "I didnae want tae tell ye 'cause I knew ye would react this way!" Jaime snarled at a wide-eyed Rose. She would have fought back, but considering Jaime was electrocuting her, and not realising she was doing so, she couldn't fight back.

"Woah!" The Doctor exclaimed when he saw Rose jerking in electric shock. "Rose!" Quickly handing the phone over to Jack, the Doctor rushed to Rose's aid. John was trying to stop Jaime but the electrokinesis was preventing him from touching her. "Jaime, stop it, you're hurting her!" The Doctor shouted at his foster-daughter.

But soon after he said this, Rose's eyes started glowing gold and she raised her hands. Noticing the change, Jaime's eyes widened and she removed her hands from Rose. But not fast enough. She was blasted back by a telekinetic blast and ended up tumbling to the floor, taking J.D with her.

The Doctor immediately saw the problem, becoming extremely worried. "Alright, stop it, the both of you." He looked down at a somewhat stunned Jaime and a groaning J.D. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything. Nor is it going to help anyone in Pete's World."

"She may not be able to do anything, but I can." Came the odd sounding reply from Rose.

When the Doctor turned back to her he saw that her eyes were still glowing. "Rose, don't do anything stupid!" He warned her.

'Rose' looked at him with intensity. "My Doctor, there's nothing stupid about this. I can save them!"

The Doctor took a quick step back as Bad Wolf's hands began to glow brightly. "You can't!" He exclaimed in wide-eyed horror. "It's dangerous, for two universes and Rose. She isn't strong enough to handle you!" But Bad Wolf wouldn't listen to him, no matter how much he pleaded.

Getting to her feet, Jaime stared at Rose who was currently Bad Wolf, feeling scared of it and watching the Doctor pleas fall on deaf ears. Bad Wolf seriously frightened her, but something told her that Rose needed help if the Bad Wolf wanted to break through to another Universe. "Out of the way!" Jaime shouted, roughly shoving the Doctor off to the side and grabbing Bad Wolf's glowing hands. Even though her fingers and hands tingled painfully, and her arms vibrated so much to cause a dull ache. She refused to let go.

"You will not stop me!" Bad Wolf snarled, eyes continuing to glow.

"I dinnae want tae stop ye," Jaime growled back with a painful grimace. "Jus' let me help ye. I think I can keep ye stabilised..." Bad Wolf looked offended. "For Rose's sake, please. She isnae strong enough tae hold ye." Doubt seemed to wash off the All-Powerful being, then she nodded her head. With a happy smile, Jaime closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Jaime, no!" J.D shouted as he quickly scrambled to his feet. But he couldn't do anything as he watched white mix with gold.

Then the mix soon began to envelop the two All-Powerfuls. Everyone stared at it in awe, amazement or in fear of it until it got too bright to look at. Then the Rift alarm went off and Jack, who was still currently talking to Jackie Tyler, got Ianto to turn it off. Meanwhile, neither Doctor didn't seem to know what to do, but due to the TARDIS-like connection with Jaime, the noise in J.D's head had gotten a little too loud and he winced.

Minutes later, though it seemed like hours, the mixed light finally began to die down and Jaime stared at a wide-eyed Rose, her brown eyes back to normal. "Are ye okay?" She asked the blonde. Rose nodded her head before pulling away from Jaime when she remembered why she was angry with her.

Rose stumbled but luckily the Doctor was there to catch her. Jaime also felt a tad woozy too, though she remained standing. "What happened?" A confused Rose asked and looked over at Jaime who was being checked over by J.D. "What did you do?" She practically accused the older female.

Jaime glared back at her. "Me? I didnae dae anythin'. All I did was stabiles Bad Wolf while she did her thing!"

John shook his head in disbelief and put his hands on her cheeks. "Even so, it was a dangerous thing to do!" He told her. "Whatever you did with Bad Wolf it could have gone wrong!"

In turn, Jaime took a hold of J.D's hands. "It didnae and I'm fine, so stop treatin' me like a silly wee wean." She told him with a smile.

Rose was still angry towards Jaime, then she remembered what had caused that anger in the first place. "Oh my god, mum!" She looked at the Doctor, wide-eyed. "Where's my mobile?" The Doctor looked sad at her but she really didn't want to hear his apologies.

"Here you go, Rose." Jack spoke up, giving it back to her.

"Mum!" Rose cried into the phone but the call was dead. "Oh no!" She mumbled, horrified that her parents, brother and friends had all died in an Asteroid explosion.

"No, it's okay!" Jack tried to assure her.

"How can it be?" Rose sobbed. "They're all dead."

But Jack shook his head. "That's the thing though. They're not!"

Rose, the Doctor and John all stared at Jack. "What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, they were all hiding out in the cellar when a bright light appeared. A golden light," Jack looked at Rose. "Your mom described it as a Vortex and she could see what was on the other side. I told her that they should go through it, then the call cut out."

Panicked, Rose called her mum's mobile number but all it was doing was ringing out. "I'm not getting an answer." She said.

Meanwhile the Doctor glared angrily at the immortal. "What did you go and do that for?" He practically shouted. "They could have ended up anywhere!"

J.D sensed that Jaime was happy and when he looked at her he noticed she was grinning. So she obviously knew something. "I take it they're not lost?" He asked her, making the Doctor, Rose and Jack turn to her.

"Nae, they're no' lost," Jaime confirmed. "I know where they are, so does Bad Wolf."

"Where are they then?" Rose all but demanded.

Jaime was about to tell them that Rose's family and friends were safe and sound. That was until her own mum spoke up.

"That was impressive!" Alexia exclaimed, her voice all slurred like it had previously been.

* * *

While Jaime and Rose had been busy on the phone, Alexia had sat down, feeling oddly chilled out for some reason. And as she continued to watch the Time Travellers interactions she soon became completely fascinated by Bad Wolf's sudden appearance. Even she had to close her eyes when the light from the Bad Wolf and her daughter had become too bright to watch. She wasn't too sure on what exactly was going on or why it was happening, but Alexia was fascinated by Bad Wolf, and when it ended she stared at Rose in awe. She even stood up and exclaimed this to them, until she felt slightly awkward when they all stared at her. "What? What are you all looking at?" Alexia muttered to them. "Rose, you wouldn't believe how special you are!"

Rose seemed almost offended at her words when she let out a huff. "Doctor, what's wrong with her?" She asked.

"Yeah, Doc, why's she slurring like that?" Jack asked, worried.

Alexia frowned, confused. "Nothing's wrong with me!" She slurred before looking at Rose again. "Beautiful, beautiful Bad Wolf. So amazing!" She tried to approach the blonde but stumbled on her feet and would have fallen if Jaime hadn't caught her with a telekinetic hold. "Whoops!" Alexia exclaimed and giggled.

"Are ye okay, mum?" Jaime asked when she and J.D gently let Alexia sit on the floor.

"Is she high?" A surprised Jack asked.

"Worse than that," the Doctor replied. "She's drunk!"

"Wha'? How?" Jaime asked while Alexia muttered that she wasn't.

"How do you think?" The Time Lord replied to her. "You've got our memories. Think about it!"

After looking from one Doctor to the other, Jaime soon stared off into the distance. "Oh no!" She said after awhile in realisation. "It never even mentioned this before!"

Confusion washed off several people in the hub. "Well then? Don't leave us in suspense. How is she drunk in the first place?" Ianto asked.

"It's the Ulanda Berries," the Doctor spoke up. "Each one has about 10 to 15% of Ethanol in them. Normally enough to stun a large animal. The Shobogans find them them addictive for the Ethanol in them. Gives them a high and a nasty head splitting headache the next day."

Jack was heard to snort in humour. "So your planet has a fruit that makes people drunk and you didn't think they would affect a human?" He asked the Doctor who frowned at Jack's question. "And didn't Jaime say she had a couple? So why isn't she drunk?"

"I have a quick metabolism," Jaime answered, standing up. "I cannae get drunk." She looked at the Doctor, annoyed.

"What?" He asked when he noticed her glare.

"Doctor, people, humans in particular, can get addicted to alcohol." Rose told him.

A look of realisation appeared on his face. "Oh, I see!" He uttered.

John chuckled in disbelief.

A sigh came from Jaime. "I wish he'd have mentioned this earlier," she said and looked down at her mother still sitting on the floor. "I've never seen her drunk before!"

"Oh pish," Alexia uttered. "I'm not drunk..." And in her attempt to gain her feet she used J.D as an aid to get back up, placing her hand on his head. The Half-Time Lord yelped indignantly when she 'accidentally' pulled at his hair.

"Hey, careful ma', ye're hurtin' him!" Jaime warned her mum. She could feel that John hadn't really appreciated the hair pull and he was really quite moody.

And in reply Alexia huffed and said: "You know, I can barely understand what you're even saying!" She slurred at her daughter. "Ha'way, can't you do something about it, like speaking actual English?"

Jaime stared at her mum in shocked disbelief. It was the Ethanol speaking, she knew that, but it still shocked and hurt her.

"Now come on, calm down," the Doctor told the woman. "There's no need for insults!"

Alexia chuckled as she glared coldly at the Time Lord. "That's funny coming from Mr Rude and Not Ginger. I hope you've been treating Rose well and staying away from French witches..." Alexia stumbled towards the Doctor to get in his face. "Cause Rose is worth it and she'd do anything for you. And if you don't give her the respect she deserves I'll have your balls!"

There was a stunned silence in the hub, then a very nervous Doctor held his hands out in order to push Alexia out of his personal space. But she just smacked his hands away. "Don't you dare touch me!" Her voice was raised and even more slurred. "Men, you're all the same!" Alexia spat out.

"Oi! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John angrily asked the woman, his Donna side showing.

Alexia turned on him, almost stumbling to the floor again and looking angry. "You know what I mean," she snarled. "You're users, the lot of you!" She then poked him in the chest, hard. "And you better treat my daughter right or I'll have your balls as well!"

Still in Donna mode, John shot back with a retort of his own. "Lady, your daughter has already got my balls! I don't need somebody else taking them from me!" He shouted.

In the quiet that followed Alexia blinked several times in surprise at the Half-Time Lord.

Jaime decided to use this moment to grab her mum's shoulders and turn her back towards her. "Please, ma', jus' calm down and stay still. I'm jus' gonna heal ye."

She was just about to put a hand on Alexia's head when the Doctor caught her hand. "No, don't," he shook his head. "You've already used up energy three times in 24 hours. Don't make it a fourth."

Looking at the Doctor, Jaime was conflicted on what to do. Her mother was drunk after eating Ethanol based Berries from Gallifrey. And that was her fault because she had somehow brought them into this universe.

John, who was now back to being calm, and currently red faced, could feel her confliction and hear her thoughts. "Let her sleep it off." He told Jaime. "It'd be easier for the both of you."

Alexia shoved Jaime's hands off her. "Sleep what off?" She asked in a very slurred voice. "You accusing me of being drunk? Still? I'm not..."

Jaime sighed as her mum continued to rant, so she reached out and placed two fingers on her temple. Alexia's eyes closed and she dropped like a stone. She would have hit the floor if Jaime hadn't caught her. The Scots-girl easily lifted her mum up, walked over to the sofa and placed her on it.

"What was that all about?" A confused Jack asked. "Is she always like that when she's drunk?"

Jaime looked over at Jack. "My ma' doesnae drink alcohol. She hasnae touched a drop since her teens. She doesnae even drink at Christmas!"

"And what about that other thing?" Ianto spoke up. "Men being users?"

She grimaced at this. "She didnae mean it," Jaime replied. "See, the thing is, when she was in her teens she had a one night stand with the fella tha' conceived me. When she found out she was pregnant he ran as fast as he could. Tha's why she lashed out."

Waves of various emotions was felt throughout the hub. Meanwhile Jack was thankful the under-the-influence Alexia hadn't mentioned his refusal to flirt with her. Because he really didn't want to be in trouble with Jaime.

"Why not just say he's your father?" The immortal heard Ianto ask and noticed the young man frowning as if he was puzzled.

Jaime looked pretty disgusted at this. "Maybe 'cause he ain't my father. He's jus' some kid who got my mother pregnant. I dinnae know wha' he looks like, I've never met him and I dinnae wish tae either." She replied to the Welshman and felt pride wash off both Doctors. It made Jaime smile happily.

"Why is she so obsessed with me? well, Bad Wolf to be specific? Rose spoke up next.

The Scots-girl shrugged at this. "I dinnae know, maybe she respects yer or maybe it's a motherly thing...I really dinnae know and I'm no' goin' tae read her mind tae find out!"

"Okay." Rose muttered and was about to ask something else when her mobile dinged. Looking at it she saw that it was a text message.

"Who's that?" The Doctor queried.

"It's from Delta, Dyna, whatever her name is. Says she's waiting outside." Rose answered him.

"That's odd. We never heard her arrive." The Doctor replied thoughtfully as Jack led the Time Travellers out of the hub via the Cog Door.


	54. Back-up

Outside on Roald Dahl Plass it was mostly quiet with few people walking around. It was late evening, nearing on dusk, and the Time Traveller's looked around in confusion and puzzlement. There was nothing parked on the Plass to suggest a TARDIS had landed. There was no giveaway smell of the Vortex and neither could it be sensed.

"I thought you said that she had arrived?" The Doctor questioned Rose about the text she'd received from The Dynacracker.

"That's what the text said, Doctor." Rose told him while once more attempting to call her mother. Or even the parallel version of her father. She still wasn't getting an answer and it really worried her. The Time Lord looked at Rose with an unreadable expression on his face, until she sighed out of annoyance and put her mobile away. "Don't even say it!" She said to him.

The Doctor raised a brow. "I wasn't." He replied.

"I could feel your pity," Rose said and looked at him. "And I don't need that. They're alive, they're somewhere else, but I'm not getting any answer."

"Maybe they landed in a place with no signal or no technology." The Doctor suggested.

"Maybe." Rose muttered. Her mum wouldn't be pleased if she was stuck on a technology-less planet. "But Jaime knows where they are." She looked over at the Scots-girl who was holding hands with J.D and looked a bit distracted. "You do know where they are, don't you?" Rose asked Jaime once more.

Except Jaime didn't answer her. "Dyna's TARDIS was inside Penshaw Monument," She replied thoughtfully. "It doesnae jus' materialises as an object. The object becomes the TARDIS."

J.D frowned, surprise washing off him as he saw what she was thinking of. "That's interesting. There was a prototype that did a similar thing during the Time War. It was an espionage TARDIS..."

"But it was faulty and they never managed to fix it!" Interrupted a stunned Doctor, his eyes wide.

Jaime smiled, happy that he understood that bit more. "Aye, and 'cause she couldnae remember where the door was she whistled tae open it."

Once again the Doctor raised a brow. "Oh yeah? How did it go?" He asked.

Thinking and concentrating first, Jaime listened to the whistling in her mind before replicating it for the Doctor, J.D and Rose to hear.

The Doctor gasped when he heard it while J.D grinned. "That's the beginning of a Gallifreyan Fairytale, 'The Toclafane comes'."

Jaime nodded at this, knowing from memory that the Toclafane really was a Gallifreyan equivalent of an Earth bogeyman and not just sentient silver balls.

"Doctor!" A slightly panicked Rose uttered and pointed at the water tower. "Look!"

He did and to his surprise he saw that a door was open and the water cascading down the tower was avoiding the door way, skirting off to its sides. It looked really odd. "Did you know this would happen?" He asked Jaime.

She smiled casually at his question. "I think I had a moment of dejavu." She answered the Time Lord.

J.D watched as somebody...a dark haired ginger female...stood in the doorway. She was wearing a blue fleece with orange trim, sand coloured jeans and a pair of green and white trainers. He noticed she had brilliant blue eyes. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She asked, her accent a mix of North East English, New York American and Gallifreyan. "Or are you just going to stand there all day gawping?" She turned away and he noticed that she too had long waist length hair. Jaime laughed and bounded over to the TARDIS, dragging J.D along with her.

Rose looked at the Doctor when she felt a bout of stunned disbelief from him. He was staring at the water tower with his mouth open and she could tell he was beginning to believe. With a smile appearing on her face she reached out and shut his mouth for him. "Doctor, you're gonna end up catching flies!" He looked at her, still stunned and blinked several times. "She looks a bit different to when we last saw her doesn't she?" Rose continued.

"She regenerated!" He answered and looked back at the open door in the water tower. He was apparently speechless.

Snorting and finding his reaction to be humorous, Rose took a hold of his hand and they approached the disguised TARDIS.

* * *

As soon as he was pulled into the TARDIS, J.D looked around the huge console room in awe. It wasn't like his...the Doctor's TARDIS at all. It was cleaner, brighter, and the console was smaller with only four sides. It also looked very high tech. The walls were brown with blue and orange hexagonal Roundels. And on the other side of the room was a comfy looking sofa that formed the flight seats. Behind it there was a little mini-library and work area cubby-hole type room. Then to the left of that was a set of spiral steps leading to somewhere. Next to that was a door that led into the inner TARDIS. Despite its differences it felt very cosy and warm.

"Hello again, John. Welcome to Sky Blue." The Dynacracker spoke up and he turned to see that the ginger Time Lady was leaning against one of the posts that formed the console platform.

"Thanks," he said with a little smile. "Sky Blue? Is that the name of your TARDIS?" He asked. If it was then that answered his thoughts after the other Time Lady had mentioned the name.

"Of course," Dyna answered him, humoured at the way the Half-Time Lord was looking at her.

"It's very homely." He then said.

This time Dyna chuckled. "She likes your compliment. Though I suspect it's going to give her a big ego."

Now it was John's turn to laugh. "That's TARDIS's for you," he said to the Hybrid Time Lady. "But why 'Sky Blue'? Why that name?"

"Because ye had a metallic blue Nissan Qashqui called Sky Blue." Jaime answered from her place at the console while looking up at the monitor that was hanging above the console panel. John noticed the other female stiffen and stare at Jaime.

"How do you know that?" Dyna asked defensively. "You better not be reading my mind!"

He noticed the room become a bit cold. Chilly even. And Jaime's face looked paler than usual. He could also feel her fear.

"Nae, how can I when ye keep yer shields up at all times..." Jaime quickly uttered, her eyes wide. "And it was ye who told me ye'd named her after yer car!"

"Oh!" The room returned back to its normal temperature. "Did I really?" Dyna sighed in exasperation. "I do hate meeting people in the wrong order. Such a hassle."

A grin appeared on Jaime's face. "A wee bit like a River Song and the Doctor." She said and it was followed by a disgusted sounding snort from the other woman.

"Oh, don't get me started on her. So many times she's buggered up this universe and I had to fix her mess a couple of times," Dyna ranted angrily. "If she wasn't so complicated she would be rotting in prison on Gallifrey!"

Jaime and John stared at the Hybrid Time Lady, amazed at her vitriol. Jaime because she just happened to mention the woman and had no idea that Dyna didn't like River. John because it basically shocked him. After all she was talking about their future adopted daughter.

He was about to question this when Jaime spoke up. "I know! She's such a smug bitch!" She uttered happily and she could feel that John was surprised. "When we were jumpin' through the multi-verse, we teleported intae a TARDIS and in the console room was River. Nae Doctor in sight, jus' River flyin' the TARDIS somewhere. She was surprised tae see us and thought tha' John was HER Doctor. Started flirting' wi' him..."

"It was a bit unsettling." John added.

"...and it really annoyed me," Jaime continued, nodding. "I saw tha' she was wearin' a Vortex Manipulator, and 'cause she had ignored me I approached her tae introduce myself, knocked out her manipulator with an EMP Burst and Remote Teleported her to Volag-Noc."

Dyna's mouth gaped open, her blue eyes wide. "You didn't?" She uttered.

"I did!" Jaime replied and smiled when Dyna let out a loud laugh. Seconds later Jaime was laughing too, though John wasn't. He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking sheepish.

"I still have no idea why you did that," he said. "I know I was disturbed by her outright flirting, but sending her to prison was a bit harsh."

"Like I said at the time," Jaime replied with a chuckle and walking over to him. "I could see tha' she was causin' serious trouble tae a timeline and needed tae be stopped." She looked back at Dyna who was still chuckling in mirth. "We sent the TARDIS back tae it's original destination."

The Hybrid Time Lady nodded her head, still chuckling.

"What's all the laughing about?" The Doctor asked once he and Rose entered the TARDIS. Rose looked surprised at the difference in the console room.

"Took you long enough!" Dyna answered in reply as she walked over to the console. "Why so slow? I never took you to be a dawdler!"

The Doctor scowled at the female Time Lord. "Maybe it's because you don't know me at all." He sassed back and Rose admonished him for his attitude.

But Dyna just shook it off and chuckled as she sent the TARDIS into the Vortex, the Time Rotor humming as it went up and down. "I may not know you, but I do know a parallel version of you. You're both practically the same, though it's a long time since I've seen him in that regeneration."

Rose noticed the door had a round window and when she looked out of it she saw how the Vortex appeared. All storm-like with blue and red twirly type lightning. "Is that what the Vortex is actually like?" Rose asked, surprised.

The Doctor joined her, also surprised. "Yep! It's normally like that." He replied.

"It depends on the universe," John spoke up. "At one point we were travelling through a green looking Vortex."

Jaime snorted and grinned, remembering their adventure with the Rory look-a-like and his friends.

"Yes, that sounds like the LegendsVerse, a Subverse of the DCVerse." Dyna stated. She could see they were puzzled over what she said. Could even sense their confusion. "Okay, sit down and give me the full story before we even do anything." The Time Lady ordered the Time Travellers.

* * *

Once they were sat on the flight seat, Jaime began to tell a pacing Dyna what she needed to know in order to convince the Time Lady to help them. "After bringin' my ma' intae Torchwood and lettin' her sleep off the drugs she was given, I got her tae tell me exactly wha' happened tae me and why." Jaime began while Dyna stopped and looked at her.

"And did she?" Dyna inquired.

"Aye, she did," Jaime replied. "After a bit of persuasion..." She noticed Dyna's blue eyes turn icy cold. "It wasnae like tha', I didnae force her." Jaime quickly exclaimed.

The Doctor noticed the brief chill in the air that matched the glare from the Time Lady. And he also wondered why Jaime seemed so scared of her when that happened. What had gone on between the two when they first met?

"Hmm," Dyna grunted. "I should think not. Go on, tell me more."

The Scots-girl nodded and told Dyna how she once had Osteoporosis...or Brittle Bone disease as it was sometimes called, then at the age of three her life changed. A trip to a hospital took a sinister turn and MI6 were on the hunt.

Having started pacing again while Jaime was talking, Dyna once again stopped and looked at the younger female. "So Jenny was in the hospital? Used by the Secret Intelligence Service? How exactly did she find her way into your universe?" Dyna questioned. Nobody had an answer and Jaime just shrugged. "And you think she might still be alive? And in the hands of MI6?" Dyna further questioned, noticing the Doctor shake his head.

"Aye, we dae!" Jaime replied for everyone.

"Yet you don't seem too convinced, Doctor?" Dyna questioned the Time Lord.

He sat up straight when she'd addressed him. "Well you know humans," he drawled lazily. "They see something they don't like and break it apart to see how it works. There's no point."

An odd annoyed sound was heard from The Dynacracker as she shook her head. "That may be, but there's still a building full of 21st Century humans with alien technology they shouldn't have. And not only that, they're messing about with their own biology for their own purposes. And as for you, Doctor, you shouldn't be writing Jenny off as dead. What if she's waiting to be rescued? Hoping that someone will come along and free her from the hell she found herself in."

"She's got a point." John said.

Shifting in his seat the Doctor was annoyed. He wasn't used to being told off by a member of his own species, even if this one was only half-human. "I take it you know a version of Jenny?" He asked the Time Lady and saw her smile before chuckling.

"Of course. I was travelling with the Twelth Incarnation of the Doctor when we got a distress signal on the console. That signal lead to Ironside-9 in the Alison Galaxy. She'd crashed her ship there and because the colonists were very xenophobic they tended to enslave any alien they came across. By the time we turned up it had already been several months. A lot happened that day, including the Doctor reuniting with Jenny." She didn't mention that her alternate personality Wolfy caused heaps of trouble that day. "She still travels with him. But when she feels like it she takes her own TARDIS out for a spin. Comes to Gallifrey for a visit." She noticed they were all listening to her, keen to hear what she had to say. "But that's our Jenny," the Dynacracker continued. "We need to find and rescue your Jenny. It's not too late you know!" She then rushed over to the console and began to put in some co-ordinates.

Jaime stood up and walked over to the platform. "Does tha' mean ye'll help us?" She asked, feeling excited.

"Of course," the Time Lady replied with a grin. "It's a matter of life and death. I can't ignore it. Just got to pick some people up first as back-up." J.D had joined Jaime but the Doctor was still sitting and looking confused. Rose was talking to him.

"Doctor," Dyna called to the Time Lord. "We're about to leave your universe soon. You might want to form a temporary connection with Sky." She then looked at John. "What about you?"

J.D shook his head. "Nah, I've got Jaime for that." He said.

Dyna nodded in understanding.

The Doctor and Rose joined them at the console. "Okay, want do you want me to do?" The Doctor asked, looking at the four sided console in wide-eyed amazement.

"Just place your hand on the Telepathic Interface," Dyna pointed at a panel. "And she'll key you in as a short-term co-pilot."

So the Doctor did just that and placed his hand on the panel. It felt soft and squidgy and he watched as his hand sunk into it. He then felt something raking around in his mind and closed his eyes with a hiss.

"He'll be okay." Dyna answered Rose's worried expression.

The blonde nodded but she was curious about a few things. "Why do you call her Sky?" Rose asked the Hybrid Time Lady. "Is it like when the Doctor calls the TARDIS 'old girl' or..." She didn't think she could say it but to her surprise Dyna finished for her.

"Sexy?"

Rose nodded and J.D looked shocked she knew their secret name for the TARDIS. She smiled when she felt the Doctor's embarrassment and saw him turn red.

"Maybe you should ask Jaime that," Dyna uttered. "She seems to know me more than I do, yet I barely know her."

Sensing the sarcasm, Rose turned to Jaime with raised brows. Jaime happily told her that the TARDIS they were in was named after a Metallic blue Nissan Qashqui. "Oh, right...uhh...I've got another question." Rose felt nervous.

"Go ahead." Dyna answered with a furrowed brow.

"Why isn't the TARDIS making a noise? Normally it's like a...vworp, vworp!" She said, making the sound the TARDIS makes. "...like that. But in here all I hear is a hum."

Dyna grinned at this. "Now that I can answer!" She began. "Sky is a Type 2000 TT Capsule. Top of the range and completely unique to me. The Doctor's TARDIS is a Type 40 and stolen from the knackers yard. Her brakes don't work very well. That's why she makes the grating noise."

"Oh, spoil the illusion why don't you!" The Doctor managed to speak up, his hand still in the Telepathic Interface. "And I didn't steal her, I rescued her." He felt the squidgy stuff let him go and he pulled his hand out of it. "Very unusual!" He muttered, wiping his hand on his trousers. He could feel Sky's connection and it felt very different from his own TARDIS. He turned back to Dyna. "You're a Time Lady, presumably there are other Time Lords in your universe. They don't interfere in the history of time, they never do," he seemed to scowl. "So why are you?"

Dyna snorted in amusement. "That's funny coming from you!" She said to him. "You mess with time all the time!"

Raising a brow and once again feeling annoyed, the Doctor was about to ask what made her different than him until he heard laughter and giggling from John and Jaime. "What's up with you two?" He asked almost at a whine.

"Here, take a look!" John chuckled, swinging the monitor towards the Doctor.

He and Rose looked at the information on the monitor, bouts of disbelief coming from the Doctor. The screen read:

Name - The Doctor

Planet of Birth - Gallifrey, House of Lungbarrow

Species - Time Lord/Gallifreyan

Academy House - Prydon

Academy Nickname - Theta Sigma

TARDIS License - None, failed driving test, passed theory test

Graduated from Academy - Passable at best

TTC Type 2000 MK5 Co-pilot Rank - Beginner

And next to all that info was a very old photo of him when he was in his teens.

Rose looked at the boy in the photograph. He had blond hair and blue eyes...and he looked very cute. "Is that you, Doctor?" She enquired.

"Yep!" The Doctor replied, still staring at the info. "Why am I a beginner? I know how to fly a TARDIS!" He whined and it only caused more laughter from John. The Doctor scowled at him. "I don't know why you're laughing, that's you too!" He pointed at the screen.

But Dyna shook her head. "I think you'll find that the Metacrisis becomes their own person once they're born. He looks the same but acts differently."

The Doctor huffed, still not used to being told off by his own species. It was very annoying.

"Now hush while I call control," Dyna continued, moving around the control panel and twisting a nob in order to talk into a speaker. "This is TTC designated 'Sky Blue' calling Gallifrey Central Command. Permission to initiate a Protocol 2-B, Article 9.1." The Hybrid Time Lady called and waited for an answer. It didn't take long.

"This is Gallifrey Central Command," came the reply. "Permission to initiate Protocol 2-B, Article 9.1 granted. Rassilon be with you and safe journeys."

Dyna grinned. "Thanks Command. Over and out." She turned the nob off and looked up at her guests who looked a tad stunned. "Always best to get permission first!" She said.

"It's not that," the Doctor spoke up. "How come they let you do that? What happened to them just being observers?" He asked as the TARDIS landed.

"Hold that thought!" Dyna answered the Doctor before looking over at the door.

* * *

The TARDIS door opened and a very sweaty looking ginger female walked in, carrying what looked to be a Championship belt over her shoulder. Jaime was surprised to see it was Dyna's first incarnation, Delta. The ginger female suddenly stopped as the door closed behind her and shock washed off her.

"Woah! What the fuck?" Delta swore and turned around to leave, only to find they were already in the Vortex. "Shit!" She swore again and the shock soon turned into anger. Delta turned around and stormed over to the platform, her anger focused on Dyna. "What the fuck are you doing, Peta?" She shouted. "You could have at least warned me you were coming!" She demanded.

Dyna's blue eyes turned icy. "Okay, calm down. There's no need shout or swear. I didn't 'warn you' because it's an emergency."

"I don't give a flying fuck if it's an emergency or not," Delta shouted back, her green eyes fiery. "Take me back right now!" She continued. Then as an afterthought said; "I really hope you got permission for this 'cause I'm sure this would cause the universe to blow up or something."

"Don't worry, I got permission." Dyna told her.

Jaime moved around the console to get a look at what Delta was wearing. Her sports top, which was short sleeved and even short around the midsection was a mix of blue and orange swirls. There was a cartoon explosion on the chest area with the image of a firecracker and a stick of dynamite crossing each other. The trousers...or perhaps they were tights...were short legged and also full of blue and orange swirls. The footwear were actual wrestling boots, light blue in colour with dark blue trim and white laces. Her right hand was covered in wrist-tape from the knuckles to right past the wrist. Her left hand was different however. She wore the silvery blue Sonic Glove. Had she been wearing it while wrestling? That same hand was holding a red strapped title that had a giant 'WW' in the middle of its plate.

"They'll notice I'm missing!" Delta now said. "You're me, you should remember what it was like!"

Was that fear she could feel. Jaime frowned in thought.

"It's okay, I can get you back the second you left," Dyna told her younger self. "Anyway, it's Jenny. She's in trouble."

A look of shock appeared on Delta's face. "What? What happened? Is the Doctor okay?" Last she heard of the Doctor was that he was on some planet called Darilium with that godawful woman. Even Jenny hated her.

"It's not the Jenny you know," the Doctor spoke up, shooting a glare at Dyna. "It's the Jenny of our universe."

Delta appeared to notice the other Time Travellers for the first time. "Oh, hello!" She uttered out of surprise. She looked at the Doctor in the brown Pinstripes, remembering the last time she saw her universe's version of him. It had been mere seconds before he was due to explosively regenerate. She had wanted to stay with him so he had someone with him when the inevitable happened. Next to the Doctor stood Rose Tyler, the love of his life. Somehow she stayed with him, the chance her universe's Doctor never got. Next to them was the Metacrisis known as John and the Psychic Psionic Manipulator, Jaime. Last time she saw them had been on the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS. She turned her attention back to her older self, an annoyed expression on her face. "Crikey almighty, Peta! Did you really need to scare me me like that?" Without waiting for an answer she turned to the Doctor. "What exactly is wrong with your Jenny that you needed to drag her into it?" He was about to answer her when Delta suddenly shook her head and uttered a stern "NO! Shut up!" Seeming to realise what she did she smiled nervously. "Hold that thought, let me get a shower and changed first. I'm probably stinking."

She was about to rush off through to the inner TARDIS until John's question stopped her. "What are you wearing?" He asked, curious.

Delta chuckled at this. "What do you think, John?" She answered the Half-Time Lord. "I'm in my wrestling gear. I've just wrestled an over thirty minute match to retain the WWE Universal Championship." She held up the title in her hand. "Now I'm hot and sticky so I'm going to take a quick shower." She turned away, only for Rose to notice the white criss-crossing scars on Delta's upper and lower back in the TARDIS lights.

"What's that?" She asked, moving towards Delta. "What happened to your back?" She felt a bout of fear and apprehension come from the wrestler.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Was her answer before quickly escaping into the inner TARDIS.

Stunned for a moment, Rose looked to Dyna for an answer.

"It's not my place to say," the Hybrid Time Lady told Rose. "She doesn't like her privacy being violated."

Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"Wha' wrestlin' match was tha' then?" Jaime inquired curiously.

"I picked her up at the right moment," Dyna answered her. "March 5th 2017, WWE Fastlane. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it if you asked her." Jaime wondered what Dyna's answer meant and was about to ask her when the Time Lady pushed her off to the side in order to use a part of the console. Somewhat annoyed, Dyna grunted. "Alright, anyone who isn't a Co-pilot go and sit down!" She ordered and Jaime, Rose and J.D did as they were told.

However, the Doctor looked a little lost as he looked at the unfamiliar console. It was the same console as the Type 510 prototype, yet all the levers, buttons and nobs were different.

"That one there," Dyna pointed while she typed in the next set of co-ordinates. The Doctor flicked the switch she had pointed at. But he really wasn't used to being schooled on how to work a TARDIS console.

"Why did she call you 'Peta'?" The Doctor asked the Hybrid Time Lady as she pointed out another switch for him to work on.

"It's an undercover name I used when I worked at MI5," Dyna answered while pulling on the Helmic Regulator. "She feels more comfortable calling me that."

The Doctor nodded silently as more questions filled his mind. "What makes you different from all the other Time Lords?" He questioned, aware that Rose, J.D and Jaime were listening to them. "Why do they allow you to travel to different universes or even let you get involved with a moment in time?"

A crooked smile appeared on Dyna's face. "Maybe they lightened up, maybe they got with the times!" She replied to him.

But the Doctor snorted and shook his head. "The Time Lords don't just change on a whim. They've always been old and stuffy!"

Now she raised her brows at him, her blue eyes icy. "Maybe in your universe, but in my universe it's different." Dyna answered the Doctor.

"How different?" He continued to question and it almost looked like she wasn't going to answer him.

"When a mere human is the only person that can find you in a bubble universe, then you become extremely grateful." She didn't mention that Rassilon had been exiled shortly after. Along with the corrupt High Council. "They really were quite grateful," Dyna continued. "In their eyes I was an honorary Time Lady."

"So they just gave you a TARDIS?" Was the Doctor's next question and Dyna scowled at him.

"No, I wasn't given her. I earned her. I went to the Academy when I was older. It was hard, very hard. But I passed with flying colours."

The surprise on the Doctor's face was all to obvious. "How did you manage that then?" He asked. "You were human with no house. You must have had a brilliant teacher!" He uttered with a grin and she could feel a sense of jealousy from him.

"I did actually," Dyna replied. "I was adopted into the House of Heartshaven and my teacher was Romanadvortrelundar." There she saw his ego crash and burn with the mention of her teacher. It was really quite funny.

"Romana? Romana taught you?" The Doctor exclaimed, having stopped what he was doing while Dyna was still working around the console. He was about to say something else when Rose joined him.

"Doctor, I know you're curious but you could at least stop asking so many questions." The Doctor raised his brows at this. "Maybe you'll have plenty of time later." They felt the TARDIS land.

"Yeah, sure, ask away later." The Dynacracker uttered. "But right now our next guest is about to board."

* * *

Once again the TARDIS door opened and a man that very much looked like the Doctor and J.D walked in while talking to somebody outside. When he turned around he stopped and his eyes widened. "Holy TARDIS of Gallifrey!" He exclaimed in a Scottish accent before turning back to the door. Only it was already closed and the TARDIS was in the Vortex. He swore, turned back around and walked over to the platform where Dyna stood, aware of other people in the room. "Do you mind not sneaking up like that!" He uttered, annoyed. "I've got to get ready for The National Television Awards and I can't go gallivanting across the universe at the drop of a hat!"

Dyna smiled grimly. "Sorry, David," she genuinely apologised to him. "Tell that to Sky. She's the one that seems to insist on it." She paused for a moment. "Would that be the 2015 NTA's?" She asked.

The Scottish man, David, nodded. "Yes. I'm hosting one of the awards."

At this, Dyna smiled knowingly. He wasn't just hosting an award. He was going to be given a surprise Lifetime Achievement Award. "Don't worry, David. Sky isn't like the Doctor's TARDIS. She can get you back home the second after you left."

Even though she said this he wasn't at all convinced. Then he looked at the other people in the room, beginning to feel a wee bit creeped out. There was the Doctor, who looked very much like himself, a younger version of his friend, Billie, and another him...possibly. And next to him stood a dark haired, pale skinned female, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"What's going on?" David, the Doctor and J.D all asked at the same time.

Rose chuckled at this. "Blimey! I didn't think that could get any weirder!" She commented on the simultaneous talking.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. David, this is The Doctor, Rose, J.D and Jaime." Dyna introduced. "And this is..."

"Oh, Rassilon! It's David Tennant!" Jaime just about squealed. "THE actual David Tennant." She quickly approached the wide-eyed actor, drinking him in. He had a beard, which was more of a shadow, his brown hair wasn't very spiky though it was still messy. He wore a red jumper with a white undershirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and what looked like converse but probably wasn't. And of course, totally married! "I cannae believe it's actually ye. Can I hug ye?"

Still wide-eyed, David scooted past Jaime to follow Dyna who had returned to the console to type in another set of co-ordinates. "No, no, hold on!" David uttered. "I don't see how you need me here for whatever you need when you've already got the Doctor here!" He looked over at the other man that looked like him, noticing him putting an arm around the dark haired female's shoulders. "And him too. I'm presuming he's the Doctor too!"

Once she typed the co-ordinates in, Dyna pulled the lever, guided the Doctor over to a part of the console and then walked over to David. "Yes, that is the Doctor, the Half-Human Doctor. And Yes, you are very much needed here, David." She answered his question. "What would you do if someone you love or the rest of your family were in danger?" She was purposely playing on his feelings and he was smart enough to know that too because his expression darkened and she sensed his anger.

"I'd fight for them," he growled, his accent turning even more Scottish. "Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it."

Dyna smiled at this. "Brilliant!" She uttered. "Now go and sit down." The Hybrid Time Lady told the actor and returned to the console.

Realising what just happened, David shook his head, clearing it of any anger he had. He muttered something under his breath and went to sit on the flight sofa. Only he was intercepted by a still excited Jaime. "No, no, no," David held up his hands and shook his head. "I don't need a fan-girl screaming at me every five seconds." He said. "You lot are the scariest type of fan I've come across!"

Rose and J.D felt a bout of shock from Jaime. "Wha?" She exclaimed in disbelief. "Nae, I'm no' a fan-girl. I'm jus' a regular fan!" She defended herself. "I've been a fan of ye ever since ye became the Doctor."

A little bit convinced, but still hesitant, David relaxed a little but now he felt really confused. "Hold on...what..." The actor uttered, puzzled.

"Jaime originally came from your universe," J.D answered David's thoughts, looking him up and down in distain, silently seething at the actor as he once again put a protective arm around her shoulders. Jaime groaned when she felt John's anger aimed at her favourite actor.

David noticed this and blinked, unsure why the other man was angry at him.

"Actually, this is not the David Tennant from Jaime's universe," Dyna spoke up from around the console. "He's a different David Tennant from a similar universe."

Hearing this, Jaime shrugged J.D off her and took s step towards David and stared at him as if she was reading his mind, though tried not too. She could feel the actor's nervousness about him. "Wha's so different 'bout him?" Jaime questioned.

"Ask him what 'Gracepoint' is." Dyna replied.

"What's Gracepoint?" Both David and Jaime asked at the same time.

Jaime looked back at David in surprise. "Wha' d'ye mean 'what's Gracepoint'! Ye were in it!" She said. "It was an American TV show..."

"The only American TV shows I've ever been in are 'Rex is Not Your Lawyer' and 'Jessica Jones'. I've never heard of such a thing called 'Gracepoint'." David continued.

When the actor had mentioned the super-heroine's name, both Jaime and John looked at each other, very aware they had been in such a universe.

"Gracepoint is an American version of Broadchurch and only ran for one series." Dyna told her actor friend. "And before you go on a tangent about copycats, it was made by the same makers of Broadchurch."

"Oh, right!" David uttered, rubbing the back of his neck in sheepish wonder.

J.D noticed David's actions and realised they weren't all that dissimilar from each other. "Hey, Why don't we sit down!" The Half-Time Lord invited and all three sat down on the flight sofa, with Jaime in between J.D and David.

"So, J.D, what's that short for?" David nervously asked.

"John-David." J.D answered him.

Eyes widening, David turned to J.D, Jaime looking at him curiously. "John David?" He exclaimed, his accent going a bit stronger. "But that's the opposite of my name. David John! What did you say you were again?"

"I didn't," J.D replied. "I'm a..."

"Hybrid of two different people," Jaime spoke up. "I named him and he liked it."

"Oh! You're the Metacrisis!" David realised, nodding in understanding.

The Doctor's brows were raised as he watched this interaction, then he turned to Dyna who was doing something with the monitor. To his complete surprise he saw it was a touch screen. That only made him more annoyed. "How many more people are you going to pick up?" He asked.

"Just a couple more," the Dynacracker answered the Doctor. "Just calling them to let them know I'm coming." She didn't mention that they were arriving in the early 2100's.

The Doctor sighed at this as he felt the TARDIS land for a third time and wondered just how many more were going to join them in Jenny's rescue.

For the third time in a space of a few minutes the TARDIS door opened and in walked an alternate Jack Harkness and Donna Temple-Noble. "You called, we came and it felt good! So where's the trouble?" The immortal loudly spoke up and looked at all the current occupants of Sky Blue. First he spotted David when the actor groaned at his appearance. But next to David was a dark haired female stranger and what was obviously an incarnation of the Doctor. Two versions of the same Doctor because the other one, in brown Pinstripes, was at the console with the Dynacracker and Rose. "Hey, looks like it's my lucky day." Jack said.

"You've met them before, Jack," Dyna told her friend. "Remember when we literally ran into them on Planet Fiction?"

The Captain nodded, remembering that moment, though he didn't recognise the dark haired female. Perhaps she was like the Doctor and regenerated.

Meanwhile Donna rolled her eyes at Jack's sexual innuendo and joined Dyna, the Doctor and Rose at the console. "Now you've done it!" The ginger said, commenting about Jack. She then looked at the Doctor when she felt his surprise.

"You're telepathic!" He exclaimed. "Like proper telepathic. Time Lord telepathic!"

Donna smirked at this. "Well of course, why are you so surprised by that, spaceman?"

"But the Metacrisis should have killed you!" The Doctor stated, then his eyes widened. "What did he do to you?" He questioned, asking about his parallel self and approaching Donna.

"Ey! What are you on about?" The ginger said, stepping back from him in confusion.

"Donna, this is a Doctor from a different universe," Dyna spoke up. "The Donna of his universe probably still can't remember him."

The Doctor looked at the Hybrid Time Lady when she said this. "Well, actually..."

"In that case he deserves a good slapping!" Donna said and before the Time Lord could react he was rocked back by a really brutal Donna slap.

"Ow!" He cried out, rubbing his slapped cheek as Rose went to his aid.

"What was that for?" The blonde demanded. "He was about to tell you that our Donna had her memory restored."

"Oh!" Is all Donna said.

An angry Rose was about to retaliate when she and the Doctor were joined by J.D. "Jaime says that Dyna took Donna to Gallifrey to have her memory restored. But because of a stolen Matrix it was best for Donna to keep her part of the Metacrisis." Even though she was Donna she felt very different to his sister. This one was a proper telepath and he could sense that. It meant that she was the actual DoctorDonna.

"How do you know that?" Donna asked the Half-Time Lord.

"Because I must have told Jaime that at some point," Dyna realised. "Which means you were here as well."

"Like one of those weird paradoxes?" Donna asked and Dyna nodded. "Well isn't that just wizard!" She muttered before looking around the console room. "Why is everyone here? What's going on?" Donna questioned, curious. "And what's the trouble?"

Dyna smiled at this. "Hold on, my younger self is onboard, still in the bathroom. Once she comes back I'll explain what's going on." Donna nodded, not all that surprised that Delta was currently on board. Though it did usually mean some serious shit was going down.


	55. Hungry Like The Wolf

This chapter contains choking, violence, blood, swearing, non-con and implied non-con.

Also, this is the last time that anything political will be mentioned again, though there is a point to it.

As for the swearing, Delta does it because she's stressed and Wolfy does it because she's Wolfy. And if you're wondering why 'slow moving lava' is described as a part of her anger. Slow moving lava may look harmless, but it's just as deadly and destroys everything in its path. I've mentioned it before in 'the Dynacracker Adventures' that Delta/Wolfy has several stages of anger. That's one of them.

Meanwhile I deliberately didn't give full details of the MI6 building considering it's a real working building, and in this day and age I really don't want to put it and its employees in jeopardy. It's also a rather complicated and blocky looking building and it doesn't really have the fire exits mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Once she'd dried her ginger flyaway hair, Delta picked up the bigger on the inside tote bag with her wrestling gear and title inside it, and exited the bathroom. She was now wearing a purple and red t-shirt with a blue and orange pullover top. Her trainers were a pair of blue and orange running trainers while her trousers were a pair of camouflage Khaki trousers. All that had been provided by Sky Blue and she silently thanked the TARDIS even though it still felt really weird to be walking around in a Time Machine that was going to be hers in the future. Technically it was hers right now considering she could fly it as well as the Doctor's TARDIS.

Delta suddenly shook her head and groaned. She really didn't want to think about her future right now, because quite frankly, it still scared her.

 _'This is your life now, deal with it!'_ Wolfy growled at her.

"Oh shut up." Delta angrily muttered back, the headache from her multiple's constant chatter irritating her. "I don't have to deal with anything. I'm a wrestler, that's what I am!"

She heard a snort from the multiple before it replied with; _'You're a human Hybrid who'll outlive everyone else.'_

Delta stumbled a little before continuing to walk on. That was one of her biggest worries. Because of what happened on the Boxing Day years ago she would somehow outlive everyone else. Her mum, sister, friends, and that included the one she loved, Ed Dingle. Once again Delta shook her head. "Still not listening." She muttered and winced painfully when Wolfy laughed.

When she reached the console room the SuperDiva stopped when she saw that Dyna had picked up a few more people.

 _'Looks like a party! A fun one. Especially with the Doctor here. All three of him!'_ Wolfy growled happily, making Delta groan.

She barely took a proper look at the other TARDIS occupants as she hung up the title bag on a coat stand next to the stairs, before storming onto the platform and glaring at her Second Incarnation. "Just what the hell is going on here?" Delta demanded angrily. "You've got three of the same Doctor aboard, two of them from a different universe, along with a Rose Tyler and a Psionic Manipulator. Then you've pulled Jack out of Torchwood and..." She looked at Donna just for a moment. "...that's an older Donna." Though she had asked Dyna if she could fix Donna's memory she wasn't told of the specifics of how she regained her memory of the Doctor. Was she going through what herself was going to experience?

"Why are ye angry?" Jaime asked from where she sat with David, Rose and Jack.

"She's not," Dyna answered for her younger self. "She's just got a bear of a headache and she's been taking it out on everyone lately."

Delta just scowled at the Time Lady. She was about to say something when a voice spoke up behind her.

"And I'm not the Doctor!" The accent was Scottish.

Delta turned around with wide-eyes to stare at the Doctor-a-like, realising little by little that he really wasn't the Doctor. He hadn't shaved for a start, his hair wasn't that spiky, though it was messy and he was clearly married. "David? Holy shit! What are you doing here?" She approached the actor, he stood up and they both hugged. The last time she saw David was when he'd been travelling for several adventures with herself, the Tenth Doctor and Ed before returning him back to his own universe.

"How dae ye know David Tennant?" Jaime questioned and Delta swore she could sense the other female was jealous.

"It was when I was travelling with the Twelfth incarnation of the Doctor," she answered, stepping back from the actor. "And at one point while I was piloting the TARDIS we ended up in David's universe."

"The TARDIS materialised in our back garden," David picked up. "Surprised us quite a bit. Then Delta took me into the TARDIS and let me see planet Earth from space."

Delta laughed, face going red while ignoring the feeling of jealousy from Jaime.

"How are you anyway?" David now asked his friend. He knew about her mental issues, even experienced them a couple of times.

"Oh, things are okay," Delta replied, seeming to not want to go into it until Wolfy spoke up. _'Go on, tell them,'_ she urged. _'You know you want to!'_

She grimaced, knowing Wolfy would never shut up about it. "Well, except for President Trump making life that little bit harder."

David raised his brows in surprise and Jaime looked over at J.D with wide-eyes.

"Sorry, what? Did you say President Trump?" The Doctor asked. "As in Donald Trump from The Apprentice?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Was the reply.

"And now he's President of the United States? How did that happen?" The Time Lord questioned.

Delta sighed before looking over at the Doctor. "He got into politics and scared everyone so much they voted for him," was her answer. "Blew Mrs Clinton right out of the water."

"Wha's he like?" Jaime asked, sounding worried.

"Believe it or not, all he wants to do is 'make America great again." Delta told her. "For Americans that is. Screw everyone else. Except that's not all. He's departing the illegals out, but...they're not actually being deported. They're disappearing from trace everyday and I don't know where he's taking them."

Jaime felt Delta's worry. So did Rose, J.D and Donna.

"What makes you think it's him?" Rose asked.

Delta glared at her. "Because I know it's him," she argued back. "The President of the United States has this big list of known aliens currently living in the United States under amnesty and has had it ever since the Nixon days with the Silence. Even the Doctor knows this. Trump has got the list and he's making them disappear to who knows where."

"What about the Doctor? What's he doing about it?" David asked and Delta rolled her eyes.

"He's no help at the moment, he's busy with that bloody woman of his on Darilium."

"What woman is this?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"She means River Song." Dyna answered him.

"However, Jenny's been really helpful even though I can't always join her." Delta continued.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"Because he and his people have got me under his watchful eye, that's why!" She angrily answered the blonde.

"What for?" J.D, Jaime, David and The Doctor all asked at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed a little.

Delta raised her brows at their amusement and snorted. "Because he thinks I'm an alien!" She answered them.

 _'Technically you are!'_ Wolfy growled.

Delta ignored this. "And considering he's in the WWE Hall of Fame and close to the McMahon family it makes things all that more harder. He'd heard about Mr McMahon's death because of the Daleks. He and everyone else saw me disappear in a flash of light after the Daleks kidnapped me. He even knows I travelled with the Doctor. Now I keep getting sent for random blood tests. And since he's the President now he could take an order out anytime he wants, to have me disappeared with the rest of the aliens."

"But you're British, not American," Rose spoke up. "How can he make you 'disappear'?"

Delta shook her head. "My dad was American, I have a duel passport and citizenship. Trump can and he will!" She then she turned to Dyna with an angry scowl. "And that's why I have a 'bear of a headache'. Because I dare not let Wolfy loose in case she causes worse trouble than I'm already in. You should know that, you were me once!"

After letting out an exasperated sigh, Dyna nodded her head. She did remember. It was going to be a very tough year for her younger self. In fact it was going to be tough for the next few years.

"So what exactly is wrong with this Doctor's Jenny?" Delta changed the subject, pointing at the Doctor. "That you had to drag David along with you?"

"Sorry, what?" David's eyes were wide. "What's happening with Jenny?" Was that why he was even here? Because of Jenny, the actual real Jenny and not his wife Georgia. "Why didn't you say so instead of playing with my emotions!?" He asked, also angry now.

Hearing this, Delta huffed angrily and her green eyes turned even more fiery. "What in the fucking hell did you tell him?" Delta began to shout now. "Do Jack and Donna know it's about Jenny, a parallel Jenny? Just why the hell are we even here, Peta?"

"Maybe she was," Jack spoke up. "Until you came storming in like a bull in a china shop!"

Somehow that didn't seem to help Delta's mood. Both Rose and Jaime could feel her getting more and more angrier, until she suddenly yelped and shook her left hand with a wince. They could feel that the anger had tapered off a little.

"Alright, calm down!" Dyna admonished her younger self. "The reason you're all here is because of this Doctor's Jenny," she nodded at the Doctor. "Is in serious danger. MI6 may or may not still have her but it's best to check."

"How do you know it's MI6?" Jack queried.

"Because it was MI6 tha' were after me and my mum," Jaime answered the alternate Jack. "It was MI6 tha' caused this..." She held up her hand and made a ball of water, Delta, David, Jack and Donna watching in amazement. The water evaporated into mist. "They were experimentin' on sick and disabled kids. Me being one of them. They used somethin' from Jenny tae 'cure' us and it gave us abilities."

David looked shocked and disgusted. "Why would they do that?" He asked.

"To make Super Soldiers or Super Spy's maybe." Donna answered him. "It's obvious why they would do it but it's an exploitation and manipulation of nature. Does that mean there's a bunch of power mad Hybrids traipsing around Earth causing trouble?"

The Doctor grinned at Donna. She sounded so intelligent.

"That's the thing though," J.D spoke up, smiling at Donna. "Before Jaime regenerated she was dying, her brain was haemorrhaging. So perhaps the others had the same thing."

Donna nodded in thought. "Of course, that makes perfect sense. Humans aren't meant to have such strange abilities, let alone the artificial type caused by experimentation." She looked over at Jaime. "What are you? A water manipulator?" She asked.

The Scots-girl shook her head. "I'm a Psionic Manipulator." She replied.

Donna grunted. "My, that is a lot! Wasn't Jean Grey a Psionic Manipulator?"

Jaime's eyes widened and she appeared to become paler than usual. "Nae, nae..." She shook her head. "Dinnae compare me tae her. She turned evil, I'm no' like her!"

John went to her and put his arm around her shoulders in comfort.

"Alright, alright," Donna muttered and seemed to get worried. "Would that mean there are other Psionic Manipulators? Because if we're really going to be storming into such a place like a super-powered MI6, then we need to be careful." Then she looked at Dyna. "You'd probably need to do a clean-up."

The Dynacracker nodded in agreement. There was only one place she could put highly dangerous power mad people in order to keep the universe safe.

"So let me get this right," Delta spoke up. "I'm here, WE are here because an alternate MI6 lost their damn minds and decided to screw around with biology? And now we're gonna go in there and kick some arse? Alright, I'm down with that!" She grinned, ignoring Wolfy telling her she wanted to kick arse. Though it wasn't her universe's MI6, there were probably a couple of alternate people she knew working there.

"Uhh, yeah, about that," Dyna uttered as she approached her younger self, looking grim. "I brought you on board, but it's not you I need. It's Wolfy."

 _'Yes! Let me out!'_ Wolfy growled.

Delta stared at Dyna in disbelief and Jaime could feel a mix of emotions come from the younger female. One of them was fear. "No! Surely not! Why the bloody hell would you want her?" Delta replied and shook her head. "I've been in MI6 several times, I know my way around. I've got the moves and the abilities to cause as much chaos as I can."

"Yes, I do too! It may have been Centuries but I still remember," Dyna shot back. "I'm already providing the ice, I don't need it from you. What I do need from you is absolute chaos and fire. I need Wolfy, not some flaky little girl!"

After that, the console room fell into an awkward silence, and if it wasn't such a serious situation Jaime would have found Delta's shocked expression to be funny. Her mouth gaped open and her green eyes were wide in disbelief. The Scots-girl could sense and feel that David, Rose, J.D and the Doctor all felt sorry for her. How could the older Delta be so horrible to her younger self?

Finally Delta's shock wore off. "Flaky?" She exclaimed, grimacing when Wolfy laughed at her. "You think I'm flaky?" Her green eyes blazed angrily. "The President of the United bloody States of America wants to disappear me because he thinks I'm a fucking alien. Of course I'm 'flaky'. You try being me! Oh, wait, you WERE ME!" Her voice was raised quite loudly now.

"Technically you are," Dyna answered back rather calmly. "You have been since Boxing Day 2009. I don't know why you can't seem to grow up and accept that."

A growl was heard from Delta as her green eyes continued to blaze. "Fuckin' rub it in why don't you!" She spat back. "I was completely fine with it but you only ever show up when Wolfy wants to cause some damage!"

Dyna sighed, her patience wearing thin. "I'm not 'using' you, Delta, I'm trying to help you."

Now it was Delta's turn to sigh, but more out of exasperation. "Oh, fine." She muttered bitterly.

Jaime thought she sounded resigned and felt it was not fair. She'd never seen the Wolfy personality in action but she felt there was going to be conflict with her. Lots of it.

Turning to the Doctor, Delta said; "I always found it strange why you couldn't get on with your previous or future selves," she glared at Dyna. "Now I know why!"

J.D laughed, yet Jaime felt his nerves. "It's the personality clash isn't it. It's always bound to happen."

Delta smiled grimly as she nervously reached over to a button on the Sonic glove. "I'm going to turn off the inhibitor," she told the parallel Time Travellers. "Just don't be too alarmed, okay? And please, no 'Frozen' jokes. I get enough of that from Cena," she didn't notice them flinch or grimace at the mention of her friend. "He thinks he's funny but he isn't." Then she looked over at Jack. "And don't you dare sing 'Let it Go'." She warned the immortal who nodded, yet he was grinning.

Meanwhile, Rose wondered what could be so worrying that Delta had to warn them first, and why she mentioned the movie, Frozen or the song that went with it. When she looked over at Jaime she could tell that she had already figured it out. Then she saw why when Delta switched the inhibitor off. "Woah! What the hell is that?" Rose exclaimed, staring at Delta who grimaced at her words.

Delta closed her eyes when she felt them all staring at her and wished she was somewhere else. The temperature in the console room had suddenly took a nose dive and Jaime shivered as she stood a couple of feet away from Delta, staring at her.

"That's an ice aura," the Doctor explained to Rose. "Cryokinetics use it as a form of defence or gives them the ability to fly. But it's very hard to switch off."

Delta stood there with an icy glow radiating off her. Her eyes were open again and she caught the look on the Doctor's face. It was the 'I'm so sorry' look she saw all the time with her Doctor. "No, don't even say it. I don't even want to hear it. Not one bit. I...we...tried so hard to get rid of it but no matter how much I trained myself it wouldn't go. It just hangs around like a bad smell."

A curious Jaime had been slowly approaching Delta and once she got as close as she could she reached out towards the younger ginger. And before anyone could even warn her she touched the ice aura...and yelped in pain before pulling back her arm.

John was at her side immediately. "What did you do go and do that for?" He admonished, gently taking hold of her frost burned hand. It felt cold and he rubbed it, trying to warm up.

Jaime hissed in pain. "It hurts!" She whined.

"I'm not surprised, it's severely frost bitten. It's a good thing you can heal fast." John continued to admonish.

With a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes, Delta silently walked over to a safer part of the console room, away from everyone else. Then she turned and addressed the four parallel Time Travellers. "Whatever you see next, please don't worry. I'll be fine." She told them, took a big breath and said; "Wolfy, you're needed." She could feel it almost immediately, that fuel fuelled fire that signified the appearance of Wolfy pushing through.

* * *

Everyone watched as Delta went to a safe part of the console room and called for Wolfy. They saw as she let out a pained yell before falling to her knees, groaning and rocking a little. Rose being Rose tried to rush to Delta's aid but Dyna caught her.

"She'll be okay." The Time Lady told her.

"But she's in pain! How can you let that happen?" She asked.

"Yes, and she told you all she'd be fine." Dyna answered back.

Still worried, Rose looked back at Delta when she started keening painfully. She was on all fours now, her hands becoming fists. The painful keening seemed to continue and get louder.

"How long does this go on for?" A grimacing Doctor asked. He didn't like this, not one bit.

"Two minutes at the most." Dyna answered him.

"It's usually three minutes." David also said. He hated seeing this. It happened several times when he was travelling with the Doctor and every time it just plain scared him.

Soon enough the ice aura disappeared and the keening died down until the console room was silent once more apart from the hum of the Time Rotor. But now there was a tension in the air that felt so thick it could be cut with a Laser Screwdriver. Already forgetting about her currently healing frost bitten hand, Jaime pushed J.D off her and slowly approached the ginger female who was still kneeling on the floor with her eyes closed. She could feel that something was different about her, something...feral, wild and unpredictable.

"Be careful." The Half-Time Lord warned behind her.

And clearly John felt it too.

Slowly, Jaime reached out towards the younger female with her uninjured hand and put it on her shoulder. "Are ye okay, Delta?" She asked the ginger.

When the other female opened her eyes and looked up, Jaime couldn't even describe what she was seeing. Those green eyes that were previously warm and friendly were burning with so much anger, her mouth was curled up in a snarl and her hair had gone wild. Now Jaime felt impossible waves of hatred aimed towards her and she yelped, falling backwards on her arse, eyes wide as she slammed all her shields up high, scooting backwards. The brief pain from so much hatred from one person had really hurt!

"Jaime, what's wrong? Are you okay?" It was the Doctor and he had rushed to her aid when he sensed her pain and fear. She nodded but he pulled her to her feet and gathered into a hug. He frowned at Jaime as she put her arms around him. She rarely scared easily but here she was shuddering in fear.

Meanwhile J.D was leaning on the sofa flight seat with a grimace on his face, David and Rose helping to keep him steady.

"What was that?" David worriedly asked.

"It was like...nothing I've felt before!" J.D gasped, eyes wide. "So much hate, it was impossible!"

This just confused David. "No, I meant..."

"He answered your question," Rose told the actor. "J.D has a TARDIS-like connection with Jaime. He felt her pain."

David furrowed his brows in thought. All those times he watched and read 'Doctor Who' and there wasn't anything that was similar to this. There was Compassion but she was just a Humanoid TARDIS. Then he saw movement from the far side of the console room. "Oh god!" He murmured, staring.

Everyone watched as the ginger female rose to her feet, staring back at them. The Doctor noticed she had a twisted expression of hate, her eyes were full of anger and her fingers were curled all claw-like. Jaime whimpered, looking away. It as awful, just awful. The tension continued to be thick and when the Doctor looked around the console room he noticed that David, Jack and Donna all seemed to give off an air of being intimidated. Even Rose and John seemed to be scared. The only one who seemed calm enough was Dyna, who was keeping her eyes on her younger incarnation.

"My name is Wolfy," the ginger female snarled. "And you better get that through your thick fuckin' heads."

The parallel Time Travellers noticed the change in her accent. It was American, New York Brooklyn. And she didn't just talk, she growled.

Wolfy glared around the room, taking in the strong smell of fear. It was enough to get her kicks in. She spotted the Doctor staring right at her and laughed. It wasn't a very nice laugh. It was grating and creepy. Jaime whimpered and the Doctor shuddered.

Now that she had the Doctor in her sights, Wolfy purposely strode over to him, grabbed Jaime by the scruff of her shirt, carelessly threw her aside, grabbed the Doctor by the lapels and slammed him against one of the platform posts, winding him. "Hello, Doctor!" Wolfy growled, a sick smile appearing on her face.

Then before he knew what was happening she leaned forward and began kissing him on the lips. Eyes wide it took the Time Lord by complete surprise and he tried his best to push Wolfy away. Except she was strong, even stronger than himself. And as it went on it only seemed to get worse.

The Wolfy SuperDiva grabbed his hair with one hand and stuck her tongue into his mouth. Then her left hand travelled down to between his legs and grabbed his testicles, squeezing painfully hard before activating the Sonic glove so that it buzzed him.

The Doctor started protesting this, mumbling as if he was calling for help.

When Jaime had been carelessly thrown aside, J.D had rushed to her side, checking on her. Now they were stood staring at the scene in shock and disbelief, along with everyone else. Well, everyone apart from Dyna. She was just watching with intrigue.

At first, Rose just stood there, shocked at what was happening. But then jealousy reared its ugly head and she stormed over to them. She grabbed Wolfy by the back of her collar and pulled her away from the Doctor. "Get off him, you bitch." She angrily shouted as the Doctor slid down the post, his eyes wide, gasping for breath, disgustedly wiping his mouth while feeling frustrated and uncomfortable down below.

Though Rose Tyler was Torchwood trained in defence, Wolfy was even stealthier and before Rose knew it, the other female had lashed out with an elbow, turned around and grabbed Rose around her neck, squeezing hard. Rose coughed, struggling to breath as she hit Wolfy's wrist in a bid to be let go. But Wolfy was strong. Very strong. "Well, well, well, if it ain't Rose fuckin' Tyler," the ginger Wolf snarled, her green eyes burning like slow moving lava. "Little Miss Big Bad Wolf herself!" She stared into Rose's wide brown eyes, smelling her fear and feeling her confusion. It made Wolfy grin, though it only made her look more madder than ever. "I ought to break your scrawny little neck!" Wolfy snarled next.

"Why?!" Rose choked out fearfully.

A creepy disbelieving laugh escaped Wolfy's mouth. "Why? Because the Doctor's TARDIS was a fuckin' bitch. She preferred Bad Wolf over me and kept me silent." Wolfy moved her face closer to Rose's who continued to struggle. "But you know what? I'm big and bad too. And there's only room for one big bad wolf here!" Wolfy raised her arm and in turn raised Rose off the ground, her feet dangling and kicking. The blonde's choking only got worse and her struggles got weaker. A crazed creepy laugh escaped Wolfy's mouth until it was cut off when something very hard hit the back of her head several times. Surprised and yelping painfully, the Wolfy SuperDivs let go of Rose, who fell to the floor next to the Doctor, coughing and gasping for breath. He pulled her towards him, protecting her.

The hard thing kept hitting Wolfy and it was only making her more angry. Suddenly her rage turned volcanic and she howled angrily before fighting back against the hard thing. And to her surprise, once again, the hard thing turned out to be the pale skinned, dark haired girl. And she was holding onto her hand almost as if she was as strong as herself. Her previous fear had faded but now she could feel a familiar sort of anger from the pale skinned female. "And who the hell are you, Casper?" Wolfy growled, curious and very fascinated in her Timeline. It was interesting to say the least.

"My name is Jaime," she growled back. "But ye can call me The Omni." Wolfy raised her brows in a questioning way. "And if ye ever touch Rose again I'll dae more than jus' punch ye!"

Wolfy snorted in disgust. "Are you threatening me?" She growled back.

"In a way, aye!" Jaime replied.

"In that case..." Using her free hand, Wolfy struck out with a Palm Heel Strike, causing Jaime to stumble backwards with a grunt. "Nobody threatens me," Wolfy snarled angrily. "Especially not some silly little fuckin' bitch who thinks she's a superhero!" After that she pounced on the still stunned Jaime and they both tumbled to the floor with Wolfy raining down painful hard punches on her victim.

At first, Jaime tried to protect herself, but because she was just as stealthy she was able to catch both of Wolfy's fists, her nose bleeding and her pale skin already bruising. Seconds later they teleported and reappeared inches away from where they had previously been, only this time it was Wolfy that was on her back and Jaime on top of her.

The ginger female looked confused for a moment. "Now that's just cheating!" Wolfy growled, angry and struggling.

"No' at all!" And in turn Jaime began to pound at Wolfy, who by wrestling instinct, put her arms up to protect herself.

"Jaime, Jaime! Stop it!" J.D tried to get through to her but she was so angry she couldn't hear him. Yet he could feel her anger and wanted her to stop. He tried to pull her away but she roared angrily at him, causing J.D and everyone else to cover their ears.

Wolfy saw this as a good distraction. She shot several hot fiery sparks at Jaime's face, relishing in hearing the dark haired female cry out in pain as she covered her face. Next thing Wolfy did was grab Jaime and slam her down on the floor so hard it winded the Omni-Psychic. "Yeah, well two can play at that game!" Wolfy snarled, panting. An evil wolfish grin appeared on her face and then, to everyone's horror, she reached down and bit Jaime's shoulder so hard she drew blood. Jaime screamed out in pain and tried to batter Wolfy off her.

"For Pete's sake, do something!" Donna shouted at Dyna. "Don't just stand there like a lemon, watching!"

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Dyna nodded and activated her Cryo-Pyro power, sending the whole console room into bone chilling cold. The Dynacracker held out her hand towards Wolfy and gave her a quick zap of cryo-pyrokinesis. The ginger wolf howled out in pain which gave Dyna enough time to catch her in a very cold and painful cryo-pyro telekinetic hold.

With Jaime still bleeding, but already beginning to heal, and sobbing away in pain, J.D pulled her into a protective sitting hug, being careful not to hurt her any further. He couldn't believe that had actually happened and when he looked over at the Doctor he was similarly shocked.

"Hey, Frosty, you better let me down right now!" Wolfy ground out, struggling in the painful grip of the Cryo-Pyro telekinetic hold. Her mouth was surrounded with Jaime's blood.

"Why can't you muzzle her? Or better yet, keep her tethered." Jack asked, his breath coming out in puffs.

Wolfy heard this and snorted angrily at Jack.

"Why'd you have to bring the Freak with you?" She spat back and grinned when she saw him flinch at the insult.

No matter how many times she called him that he could never get used to it. It reminded him too much of the Master. Even J.D and the Doctor reacted badly when they heard her utter it.

"How could you even think having that...thing...here would be such a great idea?" The Doctor complained. "It's completely out of control!"

Wolfy rolled her eyes. "Oh, purleeze! You were clearly loving it, Doc," she growled in reply. "The dick don't lie. I would have made you cum so much like I did with the other Doctor."

The Doctor's face turned red in embarrassment but it was Rose and J.D who scowled in disgust at the Wolfy SuperDiva.

"And I'm sure you forced him to do it each time." The Half-Time Lord replied back, still disgusted.

Ignoring everyone else, Dyna focused solely on Wolfy. "I will let you down, but only if you promise not to attack anyone else or try to kill Rose again."

"Fuck you!" Wolfy spat. At this point her teeth were chattering with the cold but she didn't seem to care.

"Fair enough, then I'd just have to set Feline on you. And you know how much she hates you." Dyna warned.

Wolfy's green eyes burned like slow moving lava. "You wouldn't dare!" She snarled, remembering those sharp metal claws of the CyberCat and how much they hurt.

"Oh, I would. You know I would."

Wolfy shivered, but it was not because she was cold. "Okay, whatever. I promise not to attack anyone. I promise not to kill that bitch."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Dyna thought it was good enough and decided to let Wolfy down. Only as further punishment she dropped Wolfy on her arse, chuckling when the younger female let out a pained yelp. "Go get cleaned up." She ordered.

Wolfy silently stood up and slunk away, giving a final glare at Dyna before bounding up the spiral staircase.

The Doctor watched her go before standing up and helping Rose to her feet, watching as Dyna deactivated her Cryo-Pyro abilities. The console room immediately returned to its original temperature. "It's you, isn't it?" The Doctor asked, apparently awestruck.

"What's me?" Dyna replied with a frown. "You! You're the guardian of the multi-verse!"

Donna laughed at this. "When did you come up with this conclusion, Spaceman?" She asked.

"Because there was a story I heard as a child that I long thought to be a myth," the Doctor said to Donna. "That a user of Cold Fire, the combined ability of Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis, would become a guardian of the multi-verse."

Dyna nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose that same story told you of the Hybrid?" She asked and noticed the Doctor's stunned expression. "Yes. The Hybrid and the guardian. That's me, that's why I go from universe to universe with ease. So I can protect them. I know each one by name. And yes, I too was stunned when the Doctor told me that story." It had been after a very frightened and angry Rassilon had tried to kill her for being the Hybrid. "And as for Wolfy, she isn't an actual multiple personality." Dyna confessed. "The Doctor called it an 'internal regeneration'. Basically they share the body."

J.D eyes widened when he figured it out. "Oh, like a classic case of Jekyll and Hyde." He stated.

"Indeed so," Dyna replied. "The real multiple is the one that calls himself Drych.

"Internal regeneration?" The Doctor exclaimed and seemed to want her to continue explaining about it, but a nod was all Dyna gave him.

"Anyway, let's get on with this rescue attempt." She continued and turned to the console.

* * *

Once Wolfy had cleaned the blood off her face she returned to the console room, smelling the fear from certain people and sensing suspicion from others. She noticed they all gave her a wide birth, keeping well away from her. It pleased her so much she grinned sadistically as she looked around at them. The bitch had an impressive amount of dark coloured bruising around her neck as well as a black eye. As for Casper, whatever she was, didn't appear to be harmed despite the beating and bite she was given. Nor was there any blood on her clothes. There was something very odd about her, like what her Timeline showed. The Doctor stood next to her, the one that didn't appear to be full Time Lord, eyed her warily, keeping Casper, or whatever her name was, very close to him. She didn't even make one glance at her. The other Doctor, the full Time Lord one, also held the Bitch very close to him and stared at her suspiciously.

 _'Did you really need to attack them?'_ Delta asked from inside her mind. _'That's only going to make me look bad.'_

'Oh hush up you.' Wolfy snapped back in reply and nothing more was said from Delta.

David was busy playing with his phone in a bid to distract herself, though she could still smell his fear. Supergob was at the console doing something. And then there was the Freak. Still hard to look at as ever and she snarled as he passed by to go and sit next to David. She saw him visibly flinch and grinned evilly. And finally there was Frosty, busy typing something up on the monitor. Letting out an annoyed huff of air and to pass the time, Wolfy generated a fireball and played 'catch' with it.

Meanwhile, Dyna finished whatever she was doing on the monitor and stepped back. "Alright, now that we're all here we can get on," she said, getting everyone's attention but Wolfy's. She hopped over to a different part of the console and twisted a dial. That made a giant 3D Holographic image of the blocky looking building that was MI6 appear.

The Doctor stared at it. "You mean that is actually the building they use?" He asked. "Not just in the James Bond movies?"

He grimaced when Wolfy guffawed laughter. "For a genius Time Lord you're a fuckin' dumbass," she growled. "Of course it's the actual fuckin' building."

"Thanks for the input, Wolfy." Dyna uttered sarcastically. "Yes, this is the actual building of the Secret Intelligence Service, also known as the MI6 Building..."

"Or Legoland." David added. He'd gotten up from the seat and joined Dyna, Donna and the Doctor on the console platform.

"Or even the Vauxhall Trollope." Jack also added, now standing next to Rose. She was squinting at the Hologram.

"Yes, I can see why they would call it Legoland." John said, commenting about the building.

Dyna nodded. "Indeed! It's in the Vauxhall area of London, near the bridge. Then she pointed to an area near the top of the building. "The head of MI6 has his office here. It would be a good idea to talk to him. See what he knows, though I doubt he'd want to talk to any of us."

Next she pointed at certain parts of the bottom of the building. "There are several fire exits here, here, here and here." Dyna swiped at the Hologram and the next thing they saw was a 3D layout of inside MI6, every floor and room was named.

"Woah, hold on!" Rose interrupted. "How did you get such a detailed map of a highly secret spy organisation?" She asked, staring at the map in wonder.

"The Celestial Intervention Agency," Dyna answered the blonde. "They have detailed maps of every spy agency on Sol-3."

"So how come you have it?" Rose now asked, not really thinking.

"I think I know," the Doctor spoke up. "You work at the CIA don't you?" He questioned Dyna.

The Dynacracker nodded. "It's a part-time job. They call when I'm needed."

"I thought ye taught at the Academy?" Jaime asked.

"Yes. Which makes me a very busy person!" The Hybrid Time Lady stated. The Doctor was frowning, scratching the side of his face in thought.

Returning her attention back to the map, Dyna pointed at a room that was tagged as 'offices'. "If I remember correctly a bunch of us worked out of this office." She said, looking nostalgic for all of one second before quickly shaking it off. But Jaime noticed straightaway.

"Wait a minute!" J.D spoke up. "Didn't your younger self work at MI5?" Dyna nodded silently. "So why were you working out of MI6 when MI5 have their own building?"

The ginger Time Lady took a deep breath before answering. "In the September of 2010 all the children in the world were being used as a means of communication..." Rose could feel Jack's guilt and Jaime knew what she was talking about. "...but me, Ed, Kate and a couple of others missed the whole thing anyway because we'd been in the field at the time. And when we did return from the field, the government had closed Thames House to clean up after a 'chemical leak'. It took about a month to sort out so we were relocated down the road to Vauxhall and MI6. We often wondered how a chemical leak could happen in a secure building, but we were told not to discuss it any further."

"So what really happened?" The Doctor questioned.

"Jack can answer that one!" Dyna nodded at the immortal.

Poor Jack looked at them with wide eyes, still feeling guilty. Then he looked at the Doctor he knew so well and seemed hesitant.

"It was the 456," Jaime answered for Jack but was talking to the Doctor. "Ye know, the one's tha' used the children as a drug."

Raising his brows in realisation, the Doctor did recall Jaime mentioning such a species. "Yes, now I do. Jack seemed remorseful about the whole situation. But he was happy it never happened."

Parallel Jack stared at the Time Travellers. "What do you mean 'it never happened'?" He asked.

"Never mind that Jack, tell them what happened to Torchwood." Dyna spoke.

The immortal sighed. "Alright. MI6, with orders from the government, blew up the Hub and tried to kill what was left of Torchwood. As for the 456 a special containment tank was built on the top floor of Thames House so that the government could have a 'face to face' meeting with them."

Dyna could see that the incident still upset him decades later and decided to continue for him. "When I went back to see what the whole fuss was about, it turned out the 456 had released a toxic gas that killed everyone in the floor, including Jack and Ianto..."

Rose gasped, considering their Ianto was still alive.

"...and in order to deal with the 456 Jack had to reverse the signal on the aliens, killing them. But in the process it also killed his grandson, who he was using to get rid of the 456."

There was a horrified silence from those who weren't in the know. "Jack!" Rose cried out when she felt his guilt surge, then she lunged forward and caught him in a hug.

Jack gratefully hugged back before looking up at Dyna. "You were there? Why didn't you do something?" He cried.

"I couldn't, Jack, you know that." Dyna replied back, surprised he would even ask. "In my time it had already happened, all I could do was observe."

The Doctor nodded. "She does have a point." He said. It also made him wonder what his parallel self was doing while the 456 was attacking Earth.

Once she knew everyone was calm once more, Dyna returned her attention to the map and swiped it so it would show the basement rooms. "Right here," she pointed. "Is Q branch, the holding cells, medical and...cold storage. If Jenny is still alive they'll most likely be keeping her here," she pointed at Q branch, the holding cells and medical. "But if she's dead she'll be here." Dyna pointed at cold storage. "Hopefully she isn't." Sensing a mixture of emotions, Dyna looked up at the Doctor and smiled when Rose comforted him. "I recall there being a lift with a number pad that gave access to Q branch. They really didn't want their gadgets falling into the wrong hands." Then she looked over at J.D and Jaime. "The lift is close to a fire exit and that one is near where the bridge is. David, Jaime and J.D, you'll get in through that way..."

David tried to protest this but Dyna just contained on, ignoring him.

"...Donna, Jack and Wolfy, you'll get in through the waterside exit. Find out as much as you can as to how MI6 got their hands on Jenny..."

"Fuck you, Frosty!" Wolfy snarled. "I work on my own. I'll find my own way in."

In reply Dyna just shrugged. She couldn't force Wolfy to team up with people if she didn't want to. She was a lone wolf. "I believe the training rooms are somewhere around that side."

"Okay, will do." Jack uttered, happy to just be working with Donna.

"As for Rose and the Doctor, you two will take the Market Towers side fire exit. It's just Press rooms for whenever the Media are invited in, which is really quite rare. There's a lift there that takes you straight up to where the office of the head of MI6 recides."

Rose gasped. "We're going to confront M?"

Dyna chuckled at her reply. "In a way, yes. But in real life the head of MI6 is actually called 'C', not 'M'."

"Oh!" The blonde realised, disappointed. "I never knew that."

"Well, now you do!" David spoke up.

Dyna nodded before continuing. "Just to remind you, those fire exits are heavily surveillanced so it's a good idea to knock them offline first."

The Doctor nodded until he realised Dyna had forgotten somebody. "Hold on, what about yourself?" He asked, to which Dyna smiled at the question.

"I'll be going through the front door and raising quite a stink." Was her reply.

The little group of parallel Time Travellers gawped in disbelief and Wolfy howled laughter at their reactions. "Are you quite insane?" The Time Lord asked. "They'll have you arrested on the spot!"

But Dyna smirked at this. "No worries. I have an ace up my sleeve. Come here, Jaime."

The Scots-girl frowned and hesitantly approached The Dynacracker, then she stood there as Dyna put a hand on her cheek. For a moment, Jaime felt a bit weird, woozy even, until Dyna took a step away from her. "Alright? She reassured.

"Aye!" Jaime uttered. "But wha' was tha'?" She queried.

"This!" Came the reply and they watched as Dyna suddenly morphed into a familiar looking brown haired, hazel eyed teenager.

Jaime stared wide-eyed at herself, or what appeared to be Dyna disguised as her first body.

"Did you just use a regeneration?" The Doctor wondered, thinking of the time when Romana regenerated to look like Princess Astra.

"Far from it," Dyna replied, speaking with Jaime's voice. "I have the ability to shape-shift and I'm the only Time Lord who can change without regenerating. It's why the CIA hired me."

"Now that's just showing off!" The Doctor huffed with a shake of his head.

"That may be, but I can also mimic all the powers the younger Jaime has." Dyna told him, then winced and put her hand on her head. She had a terrible headache all of a sudden.

"If ye're pretendin' tae be me then tha' means ye'll have my brain haemorrhage I had too!" Jaime uttered.

This made Dyna grimace before returning to her original Dyna shape.

During all of this, Rose had been thinking, and now she realised something. "It was you, wasn't it?" She asked the Dynacracker. "You were the one who rescued us on Siren and warned us about a Paradox." She felt bouts of confusion in the room, and especially from the Doctor. She thought she also felt a faint bout of guilt from Jaime but she couldn't be too sure. "Doctor, remember that boy who rescued us on Siren? Blue eyes and bright ginger hair? He had the ability to use fire and ice." She turned back to Dyna. "That was you, wasn't it?"

The Dynacracker stared at Rose in disbelief. "Please, don't say anymore!" She warned. "Because I clearly still have to do all the stuff that's been mentioned." She narrowed her eyes. "What were you doing on Siren anyway? Everybody knows that it's a very dangerous planet!"

Jaime sighed, feeling somewhat guilty about what she did to the Sirens, and felt even worse about leaving the Doctor and Rose to their fate. J.D put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"No, don't tell me. You'll only make things worse." Dyna continued and returned to the console to turn off the Holo-map. "Right, now that we know what we are doing we need to get to OrdinaryVerse number 12, also known as Jaime's old Universe. John, Donna and The Doctor, you'll help me fly Sky. Jaime, Rose, David, Jack and Wolfy, you go sit down."

They did as they were told, apart from Wolfy who kept her usual distance. As for John, he was happy to co-pilot a TARDIS that wasn't the Old Girl, even if the console was a different layout to what he was used to.


	56. Storming Legoland

This chapter contains bad language and small spoilers for the novel 'In The Blood'.

* * *

Sitting on the flight sofa, Rose watched as the one pilot and three co-pilots worked as one around the console. Donna was talking, telling them about an adventure or two she had with the Doctor. Something to do with a tentacled creature called Gully.

"Are you okay?" A Scots accented familiar voice asked and it surprised her. She turned to the person who'd spoken to her. David, the man who looked like her Doctor, but with slight differences. He was looking at her neck where the bruising caused by Wolfy was already beginning to turn yellow. It was too quick and it made him wonder if messing around with the time vortex had changed her in some way. As for Wolfy, he could see her out of the corner of his eye, playing with a fireball.

"I'm alright," Rose replied with a grin. "It would take more than a weird multiple personality to hurt me." She furrowed her brow in thought. "Now I know why the Holo-Wolfy attacked me!"

"Excuse me?" David was confused.

"Oh, sorry. Dyna gave Jaime this Holographic Sparring Partner thing," Rose explained to the actor. "She used the Wolfy hologram and it took an instant dislike to me." She still felt bouts of confusion from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm still a wee bit lost. Holographic what?"

With a sigh, Rose wondered how a man that looked similar to her Doctor managed to get past all the technical talk? Not to mention she could feel bouts of confusion and nervousness about him. "Are you normally like this?" Rose asked the actor and a very Doctor-like expression appeared on his face, followed by him rubbing the back of his neck.

"Like what?" He asked, sounding baffled.

"All nervous and unsure." Rose replied.

David shook his head. "No, not at all. But when you're stood just feet away from a volatile psychopath like Wolfy it's very easy to be nervous." David told her, nodding at the Wolfy SuperDiva.

Rose looked at her before quickly looking away again when Wolfy snarled at her, green eyes burning with hate. "I see what you mean!" Rose chuckled nervously, feeling Wolfy's eyes on her.

"It's hard to believe she can be so ruthless and violent," David continued. "While Delta is kind natured and helpful."

Rose nodded even though she barely knew Delta.

"Now, what about this holographic partner thing?" David prompted.

"Oh yeah." Rose looked at Jaime who was talking to Jack. Or rather he was talking to her while Jaime was watching J.D help the others pilot the TARDIS. "Jaime!" She called and the Scots-girl looked at her. "Show David your HSP."

Jaime frowned at this, looking from Rose to David, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the HSP. Jack and David stared at it in wonder.

"That's beautiful," the actor noted, taking it off Jaime and looking at the Circular Gallifreyan words written on it. "How does it work?" He asked.

"I jus' speak tae it and it starts up. It's the same thing with turnin' it off." Jaime answered back.

"What is it?" Jack asked, peering at the object in David's hands.

"It's a Holographic Sparring Partner," Rose answered the immortal. "It uses Hard-light Holograms so you can fight them."

"It was Dyna who gave me it," Jaime picked up. "Well, will give me it. She hasnae yet but she will!"

David snorted and Jack laughed.

"Time travel, huh!" Jack uttered.

Meanwhile Dyna had noticed what they were talking about, her eyes on the HSP. And it made her wonder how Jaime had one of them, especially since they were her own creation and they didn't exist in any other universe. She turned her attention back to Donna who had just about finished her story.

"...so there he was, all naked and hanging upside down!" Donna uttered and guffawed laughter.

"Naked? How did that happen?" John inquired, glancing over at his brother who had gone red faced. Which was weird considering the story wasn't about him. They'd never met an Octopus, or whatever it was, called Gully.

"Oh, Gully had him stripped so he could torture the Doctor with ease," Donna answered him. "By the time I got there he was barely managing the pain."

This time the Doctor grimaced, feeling sorry for his parallel self. "How did you stop Gully? Presuming you did." He asked.

"With direction and distraction," Donna replied. "In the end, Gully came to a sticky end via his own making."

"As you do!" The Doctor stated with a sniff.

Now that the conversation had ended, Dyna saw her chance to ask. "So where did Jaime get a HSP from?" She asked both Doctors.

J.D looked over at Jaime who was still fiddling with the HSP. "It was you who gave her it in the first place!" He answered the Hybrid Time Lady.

"Oh, I see." It had to be one of those bootstrap Paradoxes herself and the Doctor ended up being part of when she first met him. It also made her wonder when and why she'd give Jaime the HSP. Seconds later she felt the TARDIS land and stepped back from the console with a smile. "And we've arrived." She uttered, grinning.

"Fan-dabby-dozy!" Jaime said and put her HSP back in her pocket.

A humorous snort was heard from David. "You sound like wee Jimmy Krankie when you say that!" He said, chuckling.

Brows furrowed, Jaime looked over at the actor and tried to figure out who this Jimmy Krankie was. She was too young to know who he was and nothing was coming to her from the Doctor's memories. So, for now, he remained a mystery.

"Who's wee a Jimmy Krankie?" Rose asked, also confused.

David stared wide-eyed at Rose's question. "What do you mean 'who's Jimmy Krankie'?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "You know, one half of The Krankies. Scotland's best comedy duo?" Rose shook her head. She hadn't heard of the Krankies. In Pete's World or her own.

Now David turned to John and The Doctor, expecting to say they had heard of the Krankies.

"Nope, sorry." The Doctor uttered.

"Me neither." John spoke next.

"That's weird," Jack spoke up. "I've heard of the Krankies. Their stuff became popular in the 51st Century."

"My gramps loved them." Donna added.

At this point poor David was confused beyond belief. "What the hell is going on here?" He squawked, his accent quite strong.

Dyna shook her head and smiled before approaching David. "I wouldn't worry about it." She told the actor. "Not all the universe's are the same."

David frowned. "Okay, if they're not being comedians, then what are they doing?" He asked, really wanting to know.

Dyna smiled grimly. "Okay, let's see. In that Doctor's universe...lets just call it 'The OmniVerse'...Janette Krankie was never born. She was miscarried. Ian Tough went to Glasgow University and became a world renowned explorer..."

"Oh, I know this one!" The Doctor interrupted. "He climbed Everest twice. The first was a failed attempt. He then attempted to cross the South Pole, but froze to death halfway."

David grimaced.

"No-one's ever successfully crossed that icy wasteland." Dyna added and took something from her pocket and handed it over to David. "It's best you use this. After all, you do have a double in this universe."

Looking at it, David saw it was her Sonic Glove and then looked up at Dyna with a puzzled expression.

"It's a more modified version of my old one." She answered his thoughts. "It has a perception filter built in."

"Oh, right." The actor mumbled and pulled it on. It felt strange to be wearing it. The Sonic glove made a strange buzzing sound seconds later and looked around to see that they were all staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Oh, that looks so strange!" Rose said. "You're all shimmery!"

He narrowed his eyes because Rose's voice seemed to echo.

"That's a perception filter?" Jack spoke up. "It's only going to make people look at him more!"

"Actually it won't," The Dynacracker replied to Jack. "To us he appears as shimmery. To everyone else, he's unseen, unnoticed." With that said, Dyna moved towards the door and the rest of the Time Travellers followed her.

* * *

Once they were outside, everything felt different. Sky Blue had materialised inside a train bridge and now the group of Time Travellers were standing under it, staring at the big imposing building across the road. Jaime was feeling very jumpy, her intuition surging to new heights, giving her a really, really bad feeling. And that smell, it was the worst smell Jaime had ever smelt and she grimaced, putting her hand over her nose.

Meanwhile John took a hold of her free hand. *It'll be okay.* He mentally spoke to Jaime. He could feel everything that Jaime was feeling. That included the smell. J.D winced, though it wasn't all that bad for him as it was for Jaime.

*Thanks, I know.* Jaime replied back in the same way, standing very close to the Half-Time Lord.

"Doctor, what's that smell?" They heard Rose ask. It seemed they weren't the only one's who could smell it.

The Doctor looked at Rose in surprise, amazed she could even smell it. If she could sense the smell, just what else could she sense? "Best not to think about it, Rose," he replied. "Tell me, what does that building make you feel?" The Doctor now asked, nodding at the MI6 building.

Rose looked at it with a scowl. "I don't know, it's giving me a weird vibe, as if something is about to happen. Something bad."

David looked amazed at Rose, also surprised that she had Time Lord abilities. "What smell is this then?" He asked, confused. "I don't smell anything." Well, apart from the type of smell that lingers underneath a train bridge.

"Well, you're human, aren't you," the Doctor answered David. "You don't have the olfactory senses like we do." Annoyed by the Time Lord's answer, David was about to ask about Jack and Donna until he remembered that Jack was Jack and not his friend John, and Donna was not just Donna, but the Doctor-Donna. He sighed. "Oh, fine." He muttered, realising he was the only normal human in the group. "Why isn't there much traffic about?" David then asked because he'd noticed the area was quiet.

"It's 5:30 in the morning, a month after Jaime and her mum left this universe." Dyna answered David's question. "It's Sunday." She had a tight hold of a restless Wolfy's hood while she searched her pocket for something.

"So what is the smell?" Rose persisted, really wanting to know what it was.

This time the Doctor stayed quiet but Wolfy looked back at Rose with a sneer. "That's death," she growled in reply. "The ripe old smell of death!"

Rose's face paled and she looked at the Doctor with wide eyes. "Is that because of us?" She asked, worried. She didn't want to be the cause of other people's deaths, even if they were out of their mind.

"No, no..." The Doctor replied in a bid to calm the blonde, glaring at Wolfy who was snickering at his expression. "...far from it. This is something different. Something...dangerous."

Seconds later they heard a yelp from Jaime, followed by a grunt from J.D. The Scots-girl had her hands covering her face while the Half-Time Lord was shaking his head.

"What was that?" David asked. "Are you okay?" He looked at Jaime and John in confusion.

"I think Jaime just experienced a vision," the Doctor answered for her. "What did you see?" He then asked.

"They're buildin' somethin'...built somethin'," Jaime answered, eyes wide. "A bomb of some sort..." There were several gasps from the group. "...but it's volatile. They dinnae know wha' they're daein' with it." She looked over at Wolfy. "It's vulnerable tae fire. One spark and it goes up." She thought she felt a hint of worry from the younger ginger, but it disappeared seconds later.

Now Wolfy just glared back at her. "You think I'm gonna blow it up?" She snarled. "Who the fuck do you think you're accusing, you bitch!" Wolfy tried to attack her but luckily Dyna pulled her away. "Alright, calm down now." The ginger Time Lady ordered the Wolfy SuperDiva.

"That doesn't sound good." A nervous David stated, commenting about the bomb. Just what in the hell was he getting into here?

"Where are they building this bomb?" Dyna queried, finally pulling something from her pocket.

"It looked underground and technological." John replied.

A grim smile appeared on Dyna's face. "That'll be Q-Branch. Full of nerds and geeks." She said.

"Did you see Jenny?" A hopeful Doctor asked.

John shook his head and Rose put her arm around the Time Lord's waist. "But there is something wrong with the bomb," John continued. "It's glowing, with orange-gold energy." A familiar type of energy that he obviously didn't need to name.

"They made an Artron bomb?" The Doctor squawked, eyes wide. Just what were they planning to do with that? "We really need to get in there." He said, already restless on his feet. In fact everyone was at this point.

"Alright, we're going in as planned," Dyna told the group as she fiddled one handed with some sort of object.

"What's that?" Rose asked when she noticed it.

"This?" Dyna held the object up for the Parallel Time Traveller's to see. "It's a Sonic Phone." She then pointed it towards the the MI6 building and they heard a warble come from it.

Jaime felt the electricity in the immediate area turn off, so now she felt a wee bit odd. "Wha' did ye dae?" She asked the Dynacracker.

"EMP Burst," the Hybrid Time Lady replied. "There's an app for that!" There was a round of disbelieving groans. "It's a mile wide," Dyna put her Sonic Phone back in her pocket. "We'll have five minutes, two at the least, before Six get their back-ups running. We better hurry."

The group quickly moved and split up towards the building, with Jaime going the quick way by Aeroporting herself, J.D and David closer to the building.

* * *

Dyna reached the wall of the building and leaned against it as best she could before checking the camera's on the entrance way. She could tell they were still off because the little red light wasn't blinking. Taking a deep breath, Dyna quickly morphed into her 'younger Jaime' disguise and ran up the path, up the steps and to the door. She saw that, just like in her universe, the door needed a code in order for her to enter. It did make her wonder if they used the same code, but thought better of it. It would be a rookie mistake for a spy, like herself, to even attempt such a thing.

Not to mention she'd just knocked out the electrics that stretched for a whole mile. But that was okay because her trusty Sonic Phone could sort that out. Taking it from her pocket, and ignoring the growing headache, Dyna pointed her Sonic Phone at the pad after searching for the Codebreaker App and pressed the button. Once again the phone warbled and it was followed by a click as the door opened.

Grinning mischievously, the Dynacracker put her phone away before entering the building. The foyer was quiet and dark in some places considering the lights were off, so she hid in the dark, listening to the three men at the Metal Detectors discussing a power-cut. Though one of them said it didn't 'feel' like a normal powercut because his mobile had gone off and wouldn't come back on again. The wording was suspiciously odd and she could feel that the one who said it was in some considerable pain. Then, just as she predicted, the back-ups came on at two minutes and she hoped everyone else was going to be okay before beginning her own act.

Putting on her best bewildered expression, the Dynacracker took a step forward and spoke up. "Ex...excuse me!" She stumbled on her words as the three men turned to her, surprise and shock coming from them. "Where a...am I?" And for effect Dyna looked around at her surroundings, looking even more bewildered and scared.

"How the hell did you get in here?" One of the men shouted. "The door was locked."

Dyna shrank back a little at his anger and rubbed her right arm nervously. "I...I was in C...Car...Cardiff. Then there w...was a bright fl...flash and I was h...he...here." She didn't need to be empathic to know they didn't believe her. She could see it on their faces.

"What?" One of them exclaimed, laughing. "Are you saying you were abducted by aliens and dropped off here?" He now asked. "We aren't the Men in Black sweetheart."

Dyna visibly cringed at being called 'sweetheart' by a complete stranger. "Where a...am I?" She continued to act out. "Where's my m...mum?"

"She's not here," the same man told her. "Now piss off, get out of here..."

But then the one that made her suspicious of him spoke up. "Hold up! No-one just disappears and reappears for no apparent reason. There's something familiar about her."

A shudder ran through Dyna as she pretended not to listen as she looked around the foyer with wide eyes.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked now.

She pretended not to listen to him, appearing distracted. The headache she had right now was mostly helping with that, and it amazed her that Jaime actually managed to even stay on her feet with a haemorrhage in her brain. Dyna could even feel it and it made her shudder.

"Hey? Aren't you listening?" The suspicious man was suddenly stood in front on her and she jumped out of her thoughts to look at him.

Dyna's currently hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously. Just as she thought, he was one of them. His face was deathly pale and his eyes were so bloodshot they almost looked red. Whatever he was taking to alleviate the pain, they weren't working. He was in the end stages of a brain haemorrhage.

"I asked for your name!" He demanded and Dyna quickly widened her eyes, shivering when he grabbed her arm and held it far too tightly.

"Jaime," she answered with a pretend frightened squeak. "Jaime MacInarah."

Now it was the Agent's turn to widen his eyes before turning to his colleagues. "I knew it! I bloody knew it! It's her. The one we've been searching for!" His two colleagues had the good grace to stare at her, amazed. "Call down to Medical," he ordered them. "Tell them 'the Little Mac has come in from the cold. No sign of Big Mac'." One of them nodded and picked up the phone.

Meanwhile Dyna scowled angrily at the dying man. Rassilon! They even had code names for Jaime...and her mum. Did the rest of the changed have code names too?

Also scowling, the agent turned his attention back to the disguised Dyna and she thought he looked positively evil. "And knowing what you are, I bet it was you who caused the powercut. What did you do? An EMP blast?"

Dyna put on a confused expression. "What?" She squeaked.

He chuckled. "Oh, you're a very special girl, Jaime. But also very dangerous; which means I'm going to have to disable you for the moment."

He raised the hand that wasn't holding onto her, which Dyna could hear the faint crackle of, and smell of electricity. He was electrokinetic. Glancing at his colleagues to see if they were watching or not, Dyna acted quickly and placed her hand on top of his that was gripping her arm and stared into his eyes. "Look into my eyes," she spoke softly to him. "Look deeply. You will do as I bid you!" He blinked, appearing confused. "You will do as I bid you!" Dyna repeated. She could feel him begin to relax as she continued to softly speak to him. His wide eyes drooped a little and they took on a blank effect.

"Are you alright over there, Gary?" One of his colleagues enquired.

"Tell him you're okay." Dyna ordered the man, Gary as he was called.

"I'm okay." Gary the probably former secret agent told his colleagues in a monotone way.

"Now tell him you're going to take me to the Medical Wing." She ordered the hypotised man.

"I'm going to take her to the Medical Wing." He replied.

"Alright, Gary, see you later." His colleague muttered as Dyna took his hand and she let him lead her past the Metal Detectors and into further parts of MI6.

* * *

Shortly after gaining access into MI6 from the Vauxhall side, David, Jaime and J.D rushed to the nearest lift. Seconds later the lights came back on.

"That was quick!" David uttered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Two minutes exactly," J.D stated. "Just as Dyna said."

Nervousness was washing off David and had been ever since they'd approached the building. Now that they were inside, he was even more nervous. This was the Secret Service, the home of 007, James Bond. "This is bloody ridiculous!" David suddenly exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

J.D looked at the actor with a grin. "I know, isn't this exciting?" He replied. Jaime giggled as she pressed the button for the lift.

"Exciting?" David hissed, brows furrowed. "This isn't exciting, this is downright dangerous!"

J.D raised a brow. "Danger is what we love," he said. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it at home," David shot back. "Where I should be right now."

A snort came from J.D. "And this is coming from somebody who played the Doctor on TV." He uttered and David scowled at the Half-Time Lord.

"'Played' being the operative word," the actor argued back. "'Played' as in 'acted'. I'm an actor! It was all pretend for me!"

A sigh escaped Jaime's mouth as they waited for the lift. She didn't think that David Tennant, at least this version of him, would be so...cautious. She tried to ignore it but his mind was on alert, full of wariness. "Jus' think of who ye're daein' this for!" She spoke up and David turned his scowl in her.

"Don't you dare try to use emotional blackmail on me!" He hissed. "I don't need some wee fan-girl telling me what to do!"

Then it was J.D's turn to round on David. "Jaime told you earlier that she wasn't a fan-girl!" He bit back. "Just what is your problem with so-called fan-girl's anyway?"

Jaime's eyes widened as her keen hearing picked up the sound of footsteps. "Shhhh..." She hissed, quietening the two arguing men. "I hear someone comin'!"

"What?" J.D exclaimed and just as he said that, someone that looked like a security guard, appeared from around the corner.

It was a female security guard and she stared at them suspiciously. "Hey? Who the bloody hell are you two?" She demanded, approaching them and apparently not noticing David stood with them.

Springing into action, J.D pulled out his Psychic Paper. "We're electricians." He stated, showing the security guard his 'I.D'. "Got a problem with your electrics?"

David put a hand on his face and shook his head.

The security guard stared at the I.D. "Omni Electrics," she read. "John Smith and associates." Her stare turned into a glare as she looked back up at them. "Electricians? Don't be so bloody ridiculous!" She scoffed. "This is one of the most secure buildings in the whole of the London area." She pulled out her gun, which was pretty normal considering she worked for MI6, and pointed it at them. "And using a fake I.D, and a right shoddy one at that, and a fake name won't work with me. So who are you really?"

Eyes wide, J.D stayed silent because he was out of ideas. Just how do you fool a spy anyway?

"Nothing to say?" The security guard spat venomously. "Well then, it looks like the cells are about to gain two new prisoners." She picked up her two-way radio just as she heard the dark haired female speak up.

"Put the gun away!" The female told her and she suddenly felt compelled to put her gun away. She did just that, placing it back into her holster. However, she still held onto the radio. "We were never here," Jaime continued to order. "You didn't see us, so turn around and go." The security guard blinked again, put her radio away and turned away, walking back up the corridor in a weird way.

"What was that?" David asked as the lift dinged open and they jumped inside.

"Jus' a wee bit of persuasion." Jaime muttered and placed her hand on the panel, muttering under her breath seconds later.

"As in mind control?" David continued to question. "I've just filmed a series where my character verbally mind controlled his victims."

"Yes, we know," John replied. "We met him when we jumped into the Jessica Jones universe." The lift began to move down.

"The wee bugger tried tae mind control me!" Jaime added once she stepped back from the panel.

"Jumped? Jumped how exactly?" David asked but didn't get an answer.

"So why exactly don't you like fan-girls?" John persisted with a counter-question. "What is it you find wrong about them?"

David looked from J.D to Jaime with a scowl, before sighing and shaking her head. "Alright, fine!" He huffed. "You want to know why? When you've had a child stolen from you because the crazy bitch thinks she's babysitting, then you'll understand!" He bit out. "She was stalking us. Not just me, but Georgia, Ty, Peter and his family. She did this horrible high pitched squeal every-time she saw one of us."

Jaime stared, her eyes wide, as the incident played out in his mind. It was real and it happened. Then she realised that she herself had squealed when she first saw him enter the TARDIS. Her face turned red and she felt a tad guilty.

"I'd never felt so scared in my whole life." David ended. The lift fell into silence for several seconds before anyone spoke again.

"I'm sorry." John said.

"Me too!" Jaime also said. "But I'm still no' a fan-girl. I may be a girl and I may be a fan of ye work, but it doesnae make me a fan-girl. I'm more of a regular fan."

The Half-Time Lord grinned at Jaime's words, though David just looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah, sure." The actor muttered.

"When the lift reached its destination the lift door dinged open and the three of them hurried out.

"Which way?" Jaime mumbled before looking to the left of the corridor. "This way!" She said next and they walked up the corridor.

"Was anything done about her?" John asked the actor. "The stalker, I mean."

David nodded his head. "We tried everything. Police, restraining orders, jail, flight ban, you name it, but she just kept on coming back. In the end there was only one thing I could do and since I had her number I called her."

John frowned, confused.

"He means Dyna." Jaime spoke up from beside him.

"Oh, I see!" John uttered. "What did Dyna do then?"

"I've no idea," David replied. "All I know is that Dyna took her away and when she was brought back she was crying and apologised profusely before running away. I've not seen or heard from her since."

Jaime stared at David as she and J.D saw what he was thinking. The young woman who had been such a bother in his life was pale faced with haunted wide-eyes. She was clearly traumatised and Jaime wondered what Dyna did to her to achieve that. "Wow!" The Scots-girl uttered.

They reached a turn in the corridor and Jaime peered around the corner first, spotting a camera halfway down. Other than that, the corridor was empty.

"Anything?" J.D asked.

"Naebody there. 'part from a camera. Hold on." Jaime held her hand out and shot a electrokinetic blast at it and she listened as the CCTV camera crackled and fizzled before turning off permanently. "Sorted!" She exclaimed, stepping out into the corridor, followed by John and David.

The actor could see that the camera was still sparking despite it being dead. "What did you do to it?" He asked.

"Telekinetic blast." Jaime simply explained. "This way."

They walked down the corridor until they came across a door labelled 'cold storage'. Jaime stopped and stared at the door, wondering if Jenny's body would be in there. John stepped up beside her, and he'd obviously been thinking the same because he put his arm around her shoulders. No words were needed. For they were about to enter a place of the dead.

"Are we going in there?" David asked. He sounded a bit freaked out.

"Aye! We are!" Jaime muttered as J.D took hold of the door handle. Unfortunately the door was locked.

"Oh, well, we could try somewhere else!" David said in a nervous way.

"No problem!" J.D and Jaime said at the same time and before the Half-Time Lord could get out his Sonic, Jaime took a step towards the door and kicked it as hard as she could. The handle broke and the door slammed open.

"Wow!" David exclaimed when he saw this, his eyes widening. "What was that?"

"Telekinetic enhanced conditioning," John answered for Jaime. "Gives her the ability to use super-strength." He glared at the Scots-girl. "It would have been quicker and quieter to use the Sonic Screwdriver. But apparently she was showing off."

Jaime chuckled and grinned as they walked into the Cold Storage room, with an 'allons-y' uttered from the Half-Time Lord.

As soon as she was in the room, Jaime could feel and sense an impressive amount of phantom pain and suffering. She shuddered and folded her arms. "Can ye feel tha'?" She asked J.D. He nodded silently, glancing around the large room full of cold storage drawers. It felt very oppressive.

"What is it?" David asked before thinking about a certain moment from the 'Empty Child' episode. "Is it like when the Doctor sensed something coming out of the walls of the gas mask kid's room?"

John raised a surprised brow at the actor. "Yes, something like that!" He replied.

Walking over to one of the storage drawers, Jaime closed her eyes and placed her hand on the door. She winced when she saw all sorts of images pushing through. And none of it made any sense.

John's eyes widened when he also saw the images. "No, it can't be!" He uttered, hurried to another drawer and pulled it open. There was a body inside it but it was hidden inside a body-bag. Pulling the zip open, J.D peered in and winced at the body inside it.

A wary David also peered at it and made an odd groaning noise of disgust. "What happened to it?" He asked. "Looks like he's all mutated."

The body of the man, well what used to be a man, looked a bit weird. He had two heads, but the second one was an undeveloped mess, with one eye, a slit for a mouth and barely any hair on its head. And the most weird thing about it was that the dead man was black while the second head was pale skinned.

"He HAS mutated," John ground out. "It's called a failed regeneration. This man died and then his body tried to regenerate. But he was human and not Time Lord. It went wrong and he mutated."

Hearing this, Jaime pulled the other cold storage drawer open and unzipped the bag. "Oh god!" She squeaked, moving back from the slab, horrified.

Curious, John walked over to the body and grimaced at the sight of it. This one was a female, but now she had four eyes, two of which were blind, a second nose above the first and no mouth. There were ears coming out of her neck. And not forgetting the hand coming out of her chest.

"It's horrible!" Jaime croaked, shaking her head.

"It's disgusting." J.D growled angrily. It was very possible these were the children who had been part of the experiment, along with Jaime. Children who had been stolen from their parents.

"Mutated regenerations can actually happen?" David asked, keeping well away from the second drawer. One nightmare was enough. "Hold on, but what about Jaime? She said she was dying. Why isn't she like those bodies?"

"Because I took Donna's half of the Metacrisis and gave it tae my younger self," Jaime explained. "She then sacrificed herself tae endure 500,000 rads tae save Wilf and the Doctor."

David blinked in surprise. "Well, how very noble!" He said with a slight smile.

"Aye," Jaime uttered with a chuckle. "Well, I believe a true companion wouldnae let the Doctor gan tae his death, in any sort of way."

The actor raised his brows, surprised completely. That would mean dying for the Doctor and he really didn't understand how she could think that way.

"It was bloody suicidal is what it was," J.D spoke up in a very Donna way. "I could have lost you!"

Jaime smiled at him. "And yet, ye didnae!" She told him. Feeling and sensing he was upset over her mentioning what she did at the Naismith mansion, Jaime went to approach him. Only to be halted as several strong images entered her head and yelled out in alarm, doubling over. So much fire, followed by a huge explosion. So devastating it took out two and a half miles of Vauxhall.

David watched in alarm as Jaime yelled and almost keeled over, which was followed by groaning from J.D and he covered his head with his hands, eyes closed. "Are you two okay?" He cautiously asked, worried. "Is this another shared thing?"

"Aye, fine," Jaime muttered and stood up straight. "But there's 'bout tae be a huge explosion if we dinnae stop it!"

His eyes wide, John took a few steps towards Jaime and took hold of her hand. "We need to get to Q-Branch." He said and they made to exit Cold Storage.

"Hold on!" David called. He hadn't moved. "What about Jenny? What if she's in here?" He asked.

"She's no'," Jaime replied.

"And how do you know that when you haven't checked?" He asked.

"Cause it's a feelin' I have. She was never in here."

With that, the two Half-Time Lords exited the room, and then David shrugged and followed them.

* * *

Wolfy hadn't bothered with getting into the MI6 building via the usual means. She had found herself a secret entranceway that led straight into Q-Branch. Not everyone knew about it, not even Dyna.

' _Or maybe she did!_ ' Delta whispered doubt in her mind and it caused Wolfy to halt in her tracks, the sound of water dripping in the distance.

That was a point, what did Dyna know? After all, she was older than herself. Seconds later Wolfy growled and shook her head. "Don't you dare," she snarled. "Don't you dare try that trick with me!" She got no reply so she presumed her multiple got the message. "Good!" Wolfy growled and carried on walking.

Along the way she burnt out a camera or two until she came to a locked door with a number pad. Wolfy snorted because it was easily handled. No locked door could keep her out. After pulling her arm back, Wolfy punched the number pad with as much force as she could. The pad cracked with sparks and fizzles, the door lock clicked open.

"Easy as pie!" Wolfy growled with a smirk and pushed the door open.

Unfortunately there was a surprised male on the other side of the door. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, his eyes wide. He looked somewhat twitchy as he stared at her. It was her eyes that were creeping him out.

Wolfy smiled and his eyes widened further. It wasn't a nice smile. More like a predatorial smile. "Me?" Wolfy exclaimed in such a sickly sweet voice that made him shudder. "I'm your worst nightmare!" She snarled and before he could react or even call out, Wolfy grabbed him around the throat with her right hand. She painfully seared his throat, damaging his vocal cords so that he couldn't scream. Once he'd lost consciousness she let him go and moved on.

It appeared she wasn't in Q-Branch just yet, but the holding cells. And even though this was a different Jenny from the one she knew, she still checked the cells. There was nobody of interest, apart from one or two suspects she didn't care for.

Continuing on past the holding cells, Wolfy walked down another corridor, through several more doors until she got to Q-Branch. And for early morning it was surprisingly busy. There were maybe half a dozen eggheads milling about, and in the middle of the room was a very unstable looking bomb mostly made out of Artron energy. It was the only brightest thing in the room. Remembering Casper's warning she had really wanted to heed it, but then a really interesting stranger accosted her.

"So this is what death looks like!" The female said, causing everyone else to stop and stare at the ginger SuperDiva. "The deadly Fire Demon come to kill us all!"

Wolfy glared at the strange female. Her hair was a light brown with pink streaks, but her face was very pale looking and not of the natural kind. Her eyes were bloodshot and Wolfy could sense she was in pain. Then there was her timeline. The female was going to die a painful death and her body will try to regenerate and...Wolfy grimaced, surprising herself that she found something that actually disgusted her. This process was not natural for a human.

"Oh, you're one of those experiment freaks. What makes you think that?" Wolfy growled back.

"Because I see it," the other female stated. "Death, all the time, everywhere I go! I've had terrible nightmares recently. All involving you, the Fire Demon, you like to call yourself The Nightmare Incarnate."

Wolfy raised her brows in wonder. "Who are you? What's your name?" She questioned.

"My name doesn't matter," the female said. "What does matter is that I'm going to stop you." She looked at her colleagues. "Run, get out of here!" She told them and the eggheads panicked and ran out of the room.

As for Wolfy, she moved into a fighting stance. "You want some," she snarled. "Come get some!"

Unfortunately she didn't expect the other female to take in a deep breath and then blew it out, followed by herself being blown back and slammed against a wall. Wolfy yelped out in pain and slid down said wall. Seconds later two plant-like vines wrapped themselves around her arms and waist, pulling her up off the floor. Intense anger flared through Wolfy, her green eyes turning nuclear as she let out a furious snarl, all thoughts of not using her fire quickly went out of the window.

"Get the fuck off me!" Wolfy snarled angrily and activated her Pyrokinesis where it burned through the vines.

The other female cried out and stumbled back, holding her head as if she was in pain.

"You made a very big mistake fuckin' mistake, you little Hentai creep!" Wolfy snarled once the vines loosened and disappeared. "Now you'll pay for it!" The fire in her hands grew larger and her anger blazed away as she prepared to toss a volley of fireballs at the female.

The woman looked up sharply. "No, you'll kill us all!" She cried out and blew out a strong gust of wind where it mingled with the fire and became a tornado firestorm surrounding Wolfy.

* * *

Right at that moment, Jaime teleported into the room, staring wide-eyed at the scene. "Stop!" She shouted at the female. "Ye're causin' the room tae warm up. Ye're suckin' all the oxygen out."

But the young woman just kept blowing out and making the firestorm worse. So Jaime's number one priority became the very dangerous and volatile bomb. And there was only one thing she could do. She ran over to it, extended her outer shields around it, jumped onto it and placed her hands on it, closing her eyes and concentrating.

Seconds later John and David ran into the room and the actor was almost sucked into the firenado if John hadn't caught him in time. "Blimey!" David exclaimed, staring at the firestorm.

"Never mind that. What the hell is Jaime doing?" A wide-eyed J.D commented on Jaime straddling the bomb with her hands on it. He ran over to it but was hindered by an invisible wall. "Jaime? What the hell are you doing?" The Half-Time Lord exclaimed, extremely worried.

*I've got it in stasis,* came her telepathic reply, yet she sounded strained. *It's the only thing I could think of.*

John looked grim as he felt the air getting thinner. *Well, can't you absorb the energy? Make it safe?* He asked next.

*There's too much,* was Jaime's answer. *Im goin' tae need Rose tae help me. I need Bad Wolf.* This time J.D grimaced. That was going to be very tricky.

"What exactly is she doing?" David gasped out, feeling like he was stuck in an oven.

"She's got it in stasis so it doesn't explode, but she's going to need Bad Wolf." John answered him before telepathically calling for the Doctor.

"She can do that?" David uttered in wonder, his eyes wide. Then he realised what John just said. "Wait a minute? Bad Wolf?"

Barely a minute after they entered, a very chill breeze could be felt, followed by Dyna appearing via Cryo-Pyro teleportation. She appeared to shiver and wobble slightly before turning her attention to the female that was causing all the trouble. She pulled something from her pocket and slammed it into the woman's lower neck. The woman screamed in pain as the object attached itself to her cortex. Her powers stopped immediately and she fell to the floor all stiff and eyes wide.

David watched as the female suddenly vanished. "Did you just..." He asked, only for J.D to interrupt him.

"What the hell was that thing you put on her neck?" He demanded. "And why isn't she singed to a crisp?" He pointed at Wolfy who was shouting about being provoked by the 'experiment freak' and Dyna was telling her to calm down.

"She's fireproof." David answered him.

"Oh, really?" John muttered. "Well isn't that just Wizard!"

David smiled faintly as The Dynacracker looked up at the Half-Time Lord with a grim smile. "It's a three in one Stasis Disc," she explained. "It attaches itself to the Cerebral Cortex and inhibits their powers, puts them into Stasis and transports them to a special room in the TARDIS."

David watched as a look of disgust appeared on J.D's face. "Is this what Donna meant by 'clean up'? By forcing dangerously and volatile powered people into a long sleep and taking them away?"

The room turned chilly as Dyna glared her cold blue eyes at J.D. "I'm doing my job," she hissed angrily. "I'm protecting the universe from dangers such as this. This is what I do!"

"What? By taking them from their natural habitat?" J.D argued back. "What about Jaime? Do you think she's dangerous?" He was suddenly very worried for Jaime's safety.

"Of course not!" Dyna shot back. "She's clearly in control of all her abilities." She could feel that John was still suspicious. "Oh, don't worry. Once I've fixed them I'll return them back to Earth."

John relaxed now, though he wasn't sure if Dyna was lying or telling the truth.

"What is Jaime doing anyway?" Dyna questioned as she walked over to where the Scots-girl was straddling the glowing bomb. Only she stopped when she sensed there was a force-field around it. "Now that is interesting." Dyna mumbled, running her hand over the force-field.

"She's got it in Stasis. Maybe Temporal Stasis," John answered her question. "She feels a bit odd at the moment." He rubbed the back of his neck with a frown.

"What's she doing about it then?" Dyna queried. "I presume she'll be able to siphon it off?"

J.D shook his head, looking even more worried. "She says there's too much Artron for one person, so I called for the Doctor. Turns out he and Rose were already making their way down here." The Dynacracker raised a questioning brow at J.D. "In other words, we need Bad Wolf because this is a two person job."

"And here's where I'm confused," David interrupted their conversation. "Isn't Bad Wolf locked away? Didn't the Doctor take it out of Rose?"

Dyna grinned at the actor. "I've felt your curiosity when it comes to Rose. Yes, the Bad Wolf changed her and no, it isn't locked away, not always." Sensing how worried J.D was, Dyna turned her attention to him. "You shouldn't be too worried about the Bad Wolf. With the right training, Rose would be able to control those powers."

John barely glanced at the Hybrid Time Lady. "It's not me you need to convince," he replied. "It's the Doctor and Rose."

They heard an angry snarl from Wolfy and Dyna looked over at her. "What's up with you now?" She asked the Wolfy SuperDiva.

"Oh, nothing," Wolfy growled with a roll of her eyes. "Just that little bitch over there thought I was the one that was going to cause an explosion. I bet it's that bitch of a wannabe Wolf that causes that fuckin' thing to explode!"

J.D gave Wolfy a withering look while Dyna sighed and shook her head. "You know, jealousy really doesn't suit you." She told the Wolfy personality and David snorted laughter.

Green eyes turned volcanic and hate radiated off Wolfy. "I am not jealous!" She snarled. "I do not get fuckin' jealous." The Dynacracker laughed at her words and it only made Wolfy even more mad.

"What's so funny?" The Doctor asked as he and Rose walked into the room.

"Oh, it's nothing, just Wolfy playing up." Dyna said as Rose glanced at Wolfy who let out an annoyed huff and began an agitated pacing on the other side of the room.

The Doctor stared at the glowing volatile bomb that had Jaime straddling it and keeping it from exploding. "So this is it?" He asked, worried for his foster-daughter. She really did amaze him sometimes, but this time it was a really wreckless move. What if she caused the bomb to go off? "What did you say we needed to do?" Was the Doctor's next question.

"There's too much Artron for one person to absorb, so...she needs Bad Wolf to help." John replied, grimacing seconds later at the shocked expression on Rose and The Doctor's face.

"What?" The Time Lord exclaimed and pulled Rose towards him protectively. "No, not happening. Bad Wolf is dangerous, especially for Rose!" He worried.

With a groan, J.D turned away and ran his hands through his hair. Jaime was currently stuck on a dangerous bomb and all the Doctor was worried about was how dangerous Bad Wolf was for Rose. "I don't care about that," he turned, shouting at the Doctor. "If Jaime tries to absorb all that Artron it'll kill her!"

Dyna and David watched as the two Doctors argued, while Rose pulled out of the Doctor's grip and walked over to where Jaime was straddling the bomb.

"Hold on you two!" Dyna interrupted their arguing. "I said to John earlier, if you trained the Bad Wolf then Rose will be able to control the powers."

The Doctor glared at the ginger Time Lady. "No, I won't allow it," he shook his head. "There's got to be another way."

Dyna wondered if the Doctor was even listening. He was panicking though, much like the Tenth Doctor of her universe often did.

"They've got a point, Doctor," Rose spoke up, turning to the Doctor. "Remember what Jaime did on Cenax? She did this thing where I could be Bad Wolf without all the possession," she could feel J.D's surprise. Of course, he couldn't really remember their misadventure on Cenax. "Do you think you could do that?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Rose, I don't even know what she did to even achieve that!" He said.

The blonde was about to reply when she suddenly looked over at Jaime, nodded her head at something, and then looked back at the Doctor. "She said it's easy to do. The path from last time should still be there." The Doctor shifted uncomfortably before letting out a groan. "Oh, go on, but don't make me regret it!" He approached Rose and put his hands on the sides of her head. "Let me in!" He mumbled.

Curiosity getting the better of him, David watched as the Doctor muttered things, first saying he couldn't find the so-called 'path', then exclaiming happily when he found it. Once he was done he took a step back with a worried expression. David wasn't sure what he'd expected to see, but when the Doctor stepped back from Rose, all the difference he saw was that her eyes were glowing gold. "Oh!" He said, sounding disappointed.

Rose and the Doctor looked at him. "What?" The Time Lord asked, his brow furrowed.

"Oh, nothing...its just that...I thought she would glow more, like when she did after she turned up on Game Station."

Rose grinned cheekily at the actor. "What? Something like this?" She asked him and her eyes glowed more intensely as her whole body glowed golden. "I'm Rose Tyler, yet I'm also Bad Wolf." She stated, her voice taking in a two-tone quality.

The actor gawped in wide-eyed amazement. "Woah, that is..." He couldn't finish what he was saying. He was too stunned for words.

"I know, I've been like that before. And that takes some doing." The Doctor said to David.

Feeling an obscene amount of hate, Rose-Wolf looked over at Wolfy who was glaring at her angrily. Instead of being afraid of the volatile multiple personality, Rose-Wolf just grinned and laughed before turning her attention to her Time Lord. "Thank you, My Doctor," she said to him. "Thirty minutes should be enough." She said about the countdown in her mind. Finally she turned to the bomb and walked straight through the force-field.

Everyone watched as Jaime hovered herself off the bomb while still holding onto it, before taking one hand off the bomb and holding one of Rose-wolf's hand. The blonde placed her free hand on the bomb. The two All-Powerful Beings, The Omni and The Bad Wolf, looked at each other, appearing to have a silent conversation, before closing their eyes and concentrating. Three things began to happen. Jaime glowed her usual white, but it was mingled with gold sparks, Rose-Wolf glowed an even more intense gold, but it was mingled with white sparks. The Artron bomb glowed even more orange and everyone expected it to blow up until the white and gold surrounded the bomb and they began to absorb the Artron. It took awhile because it was such a delicate situation.

Finally it was done, Artron absorbed into both Jaime and Rose-Wolf, the empty carcass of a bomb still sat on the table until Rose-Wolf obliterated it with a wave of her hand. Less than a minute later they let go of each other and Jaime stumbled away, feeling the after tingles of the Artron she had absorbed. Worried she would fall, J.D rushed over to her and caught her, turning her around and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Jaime put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Awww!" David uttered, a soppy grin on his face.

Rose-Wolf shook off the after tingles before she was enveloped in a hug from the Doctor. He asked her if she was okay and she said she was, which was then followed by him kissing her on the forehead. But Rose-Wolf didn't want a forehead kiss, she wanted what J.D and Jaime were doing, so she grabbed the Doctor's face and pulled him into a full on passionate kiss.

Dyna, David and Wolfy watched it all happening, two of them had soppy grins. 'Young love!' Dyna thought to herself and sighed sadly.

"Please don't do anything like that again!" J.D told Jaime once he stopped kissing her.

"Well I had tae dae somethin'," the wide-eyed Scots-girl uttered back. "It was 'bout tae blow up."

"But straddling it as if it was a horse?" Jaime had no words for that and she just shrugged. John laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I love you," he said. "I really, really love you." Jaime smiled happily.

Jack and Donna zapped into the room via Vortex Manipulator. The immortal saw that danger had been averted.

"We found out how Jenny got here." Donna said after she stepped away from Jack.

"And we would have found out more if we hadn't been disturbed," Jack spoke next. "We had to make a quick getaway."

"Into a store cupboard by the smell of it!" Wolfy growled, a hand covering her nose and a disgusted expression on her face.

Donna's face turned red and Jack just grinned cheekily.

The Doctor was about to question this when a loud siren went off.

"What's that?" David shouted, covering his ears. "Is that a burglar alarm?"

"Ahh, no, it's not!" Dyna replied, looking sheepish.

"It is a fire alarm, there is a fire," Rose-Wolf spoke up. "The Medical Wing is on fire."

The Doctor stared at Rose. "What? How did that happen?" He wondered.

"It was me!" Dyna shouted over the din. "I set fire to the Medical Centre."

J.D and the Doctor stared at the Hybrid Time Lady. "Why would you do that?" They both asked at the same time.

"So that they can't use what they had ever again. There was too much alien technology there for it to be ignored, so I burnt it all."

They heard an angered roar from Wolfy, who then laser blasted the fire alarm with the Sonic Glove. It stopped sounding in the room but they could still hear it outside the corridor. "That's better!" Wolfy snarled.

Dyna grinned at her before turning back to the others. "And now we're almost out of time. We've got to go visit the boss before he's evacuated out of the building along with everyone else."

Rose-Wolf stepped forward, eyes glowing intensely. "I have a faster way to get there." She said and waved her hand. A gold portal opened up. "This leads straight into his office." She told them.

"That's handy." An amazed Jack uttered.

"Fuckin' show-off!" Wolfy growled and yelped when she was given an invisible smack on the back of her head. Rose-Wolf chuckled at her.

Soon enough, the group of Time Travellers walked through the Portal.


	57. Rescue Me

This chapter contains minor sexual activity and death.

* * *

The head of MI6, or more commonly known as 'C' looked up from his paper work with a confused frown when the fire alarm went off. He then looked at the clock, which read 6:02AM, before reaching over to press a button on his desk. "Miss Grace, I wasn't aware the fire alarm was being tested today." He enquired, annoyed.

"It isn't, Sir!" Came her reply over the intercom.

He grunted, only further annoyed by such an inconvenience. "See what it's about will you," he told his secretary. "I can't work with all this noise."

"Yes, Sir." She said as he sat back with his eyes closed.

Shortly after that he was disturbed by a bright golden light appearing, startling him to open his eyes. This was followed by a weird looking vortex opening up in the middle of the room.

"What the hell?" 'C' exclaimed and stood up, his blue eyes widening as nine people...or was it eight? He really couldn't tell...stepped out of the vortex.

One of them, the blonde one, was glowing gold, another with Wild ginger hair had fire surrounding her hands, a pale faced dark haired female was emitting off angry electric sparks. Even though he didn't know who they were, some of them looked familiar. The glowing blonde waved her hand and the vortex disappeared.

"Who the devil are you?" He demanded angrily, wondering how they even got into the building in the first place.

One of the darker gingers took a phone from her pocket and, to his surprise, she used it to turn off the fire alarm in the room. "That's better!" She said, her accent was a mix of American, British and what sounded like German.

He was about to demand who they were again until Miss Grace was heard over the intercom. "Sir? There's a fire downstairs in the Medical Centre and the sprinklers have failed," the blue eyed ginger grinned. "And not only that but it seems security has been breached." 'C' stared at the strangers. Yes, he bloody well already knew about that!

Before he could reach the intercom and call for help, the dark haired girl spoke up. "Tell her you understand and you'll be down as soon as you can." Her voice echoed unusually and he felt compelled to relay what she told him to Miss Grace. "Now sit down, stay there and keep quiet until you're spoken too." He once again did what he was told and sat down in his seat, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Right, first things first," the Doctor spoke up and took his Sonic from his pocket, pointing it at the door. It buzzed and the door locked. Now he turned to Jack and Donna. "Tell me what you two found!" He queried them.

"Well..." Donna began. "It seems Jenny lost control of her 'mode of transport'," she air-quoted. "And crashed it straight into the building, leaving a messy hole in the wall."

"This was in 1998," Jack spoke up. "But they blamed it on the Irish Republican Army."

"That's interesting," David spoke up. "In my Universe it actually WAS the IRA, except it was in the year 2000."

"The same in our Universe." Rose-Wolf added.

Nodding grimly, the Doctor turned his attention to Dyna. "What did you find in the Medical Wing?" He asked.

"Stacks of research on what they did to the kids, literally folders worth," Dyna answered the Time Lord. "Plus their medical equipment had 61st Century technology parts wired into them. Specifically parts from a Messaline based rocket. That's why I busted the sprinklers and set fire to the Medical Centre." The Hybrid Time Lady defended herself.

"Any sign in Jenny?" The Doctor questioned next.

"No," Dyna shook her head. "None at all."

Rose-Wolf could feel the Doctor's rising anger and began to sooth him. "I'm alright." He muttered and looked at Jaime, John and David. "Did you find anything?" He asked them.

"We found the Cold Storage room," J.D answered his brother. "There were drawers filled with bodies.

"Mutated bodies." David added.

John nodded at this. "They'd obviously succumbed to the trauma they'd endured throughout their lives. Then their bodies tried to regenerate. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"Oh my god!" Rose-Wolf said, shocked.

Jaime could feel disgust and anger wash off several people in the office. Yet she felt nothing coming from the head of MI6. He wasn't even sorry and that made her angry too. She wasn't the only one who was angry. Wolfy was heard to emit a low snarl as she glared at the MI6 boss, while the Doctor was reaching his limits with The Oncoming Storm as he began pacing. Rose-Wolf watched him carefully.

"Jenny wasn't there." John finished.

A grunt was heard from the Doctor. "Right, that just leaves one person," he ground out and looked at 'C', his brown eyes looking darker, yet cold and fiery at the same time. "The man with all the answers." He'd deliberately left out Wolfy, not to keen on speaking to her, especially after what she did to him and Rose.

As soon as he was addressed, 'C' spoke up. "Who are you?" He asked, not entirely sure, yet suspicious.

The Doctor took a couple of steps forward, placed his hands on top of the desk and glared at the MI6 boss. "I'm the Doctor," he answered. "And you better give me some straight answers or you'll be in a world of trouble!" He threatened.

'C''s brows raised in surprise. "The Doctor? As in the Time Lord from Gallifrey?" He asked. "But you're just a TV character, from a TV show. You're not supposed to be real!" None of them were.

The Doctor chuckled at this. "Yet here I am!" He ground out in reply. "Now tell me, where's my daughter? Where's Jenny?" He followed this up with a fist smashing on the desktop. Jack, Donna and David all jumped in shock.

'C''s automatic response was; "she's dead." Even though the man who called himself The Doctor scared him.

There was an emotional sounding gasp from David, but Jaime shuddered, J.D felt it and Rose-Wolf's eyes glowed intensely.

"He's lying." Jaime and Rose said at the same time.

A smile, although not a happy smile, appeared on the Doctor's face. "Why are you lying?" He asked but 'C' remained silent. "TELL ME!" The Doctor shouted this time, but still 'C' kept his mouth shut.

Not needing to be told, Jaime joined the Doctor. "Answer all questions put to you by the Doctor and tell the truth," she ordered 'C'. "Where's Jenny?"

'C' blinked and sat up straight before answering. "She escaped," he found himself saying while the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and moved away from the desk. "With the help of one of our agents Tomas Papadiamantopoulos,"

Jaime shuddered, finding the name very familiar. He was part of her nightmare after they wound up on the Nightmare Planet. Dyna laughed happily. "Good old Tom," she said. "Always the good guy." Jaime frowned at the Hybrid Time Lady.

"He stupidly let her watch 'Doctor Who'," 'C' continued. "And he listened to her as she convinced him to help her escape. So we burned him."

The Doctor, John, Rose and Jaime stared at the MI6 boss. "Why would you set him on fire?" The Time Lord asked.

Shaking her head and chuckling, Dyna spoke up. "No, Doctor, he wasn't set on fire, he was burned. As in Burn notice. It's the lowest form an ex-spy can go," she explained. "It also makes a fantastic TV series. I was in an episode of the final season."

"Yeah, as a Spy with a multiple personality disorder." Jack added with a chuckle and Dyna grinned.

"Smashing!" The Doctor muttered sarcastically. Now that they fully understood what 'burned' meant, Jaime and the Doctor turned their attention back to 'C'.

"Where is Jenny now?" The Scots-girl demanded.

"She jumped," 'C' answered. "From the very top of a building..." He stopped and Jaime could see he was trying very hard to stop talking. He screwed his eyes shut and took deep breaths.

"What building?" She commanded, her voice echoing loudly in his ears.

'C''s blue eyes flew open and he gasped before answering. "One Canada Square."

"Right, and where is that?" The Doctor asked, not thinking.

"Doctor, that's Canary Wharf." Jack told him.

"It's also where Torchwood Tower is based in your universe." David added.

Everyone looked at the actor, surprised and Jack immediately understood. "If Jenny watched a TV show based on your life, then she would have got the idea that at the top of the building there was a rift that led from one world to another."

The Doctor's eyes widened in amazement and he grinned. "Oh, of course!" He exclaimed. It also meant she could have built something in order to attempt such a feat. She really WAS his daughter. But she had jumped, which meant... "So she is dead?" He said, sadness washing off him.

"We do not know!" Was 'C''s surprising answer.

The Doctor turned to him, his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" He asked. Rose-Wolf could feel he was confused, along with several others. "She either didn't or she did. Make up your mind."

"A mysterious figure in black calling itself The Black Bullet flew by and caught her." The MI6 boss said and Jaime gasped, her eyes widening. It was herself that had to save Jenny before the young Time Lady could fall to her death. John laughed in surprise while the Doctor gawped, amazement washing off him.

"Doctor, this seems somewhat similar to a certain TV show we watched," Rose-Wolf said to the Time Lord. "Remember how it began?" The Doctor nodded his head.

"Sorry? What TV show is this?" J.D asked, puzzled.

*They mean 'The Black Bullett',* Jaime mentally spoke to J.D. *A TV series that begins in 2015.*

"Oh, Wizard!" The Half-Time Lord looked stunned. "I get you."

With a faint grin Jaime looked at 'C'. "What happened next?" She asked.

"When the dark figure was confronted it turned out to be a creature that spat fire. It left few survivors..." Jaime grimaced. "...but those it left alive were told they were left living to tell the story."

"When did this happen?" The Doctor asked.

"August 5th, 2013, 1:15AM." 'C' quickly answered him.

"Brilliant!" Jaime grinned before leaning on the desk, her face inches away from the MI6 boss. "I'll let ye in on a little secret..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "...my name is Jaime MacInarah," she saw his eyes widen in surprise. "Ye may recognise the name, ye may no' recognise me. I regenerated safely. I'm no' some wee science experiment, nor will I be forced tae be an assassin for ye." She followed this up by angrily slamming her fist on the desktop, causing it to crack. To her delight, 'C' jumped in shock. "And ye will never ever own me, I will no' be yer slave." Then she really grinned. "I'm also the Black Bullet!" She told him and her clothes suddenly changed into the black hoody and trousers that she wore as The Black Bullet.

David, Dyna, Wolfy, Jack and Donna all looked like they hadn't expected to see that happen.

"Where the hell did she get Chameleon Wear from?" Dyna wondered aloud.

'C''s eyes were wide as he silently stared at Jaime. "And I'm going to save Jenny, so you can go fuck yourself!" Her voice echoed. 'C' took it literally and stood up as Jaime turned away to look at everyone else. "Well, ye all heard tha', I'm gannin' tae have tae dae the next bit on my own..." She could feel fear washing off J.D. "Dinnae worry, I'll be fine. But we jus' need tae get tae 2013 and quick."

"I'm on it!" Rose-Wolf said, her eyes glowing and with a raise of her hand, opened a Time Portal to August 5th, 2013.

Jaime smiled. "Thank you, Rose." She said and they high-fived each other. "I'll see you all back at the TARDIS...with Jenny." She stepped through the Portal to the other side. Rose closed it with a wave.

As for David, he was staring in shock as 'C' diddled himself with a marker pen. "That is wrong on so many levels!" He said, disgusted.

"Oh, I don't know, he's very agile for a man in his fifties," Jack said, mesmerised. "And big!"

David grimaced.

"We should go!" Rose-Wolf suddenly spoke up. "There are people coming." Before anyone had a chance to react they were all teleported out of the building in a shower of golden sparks.

* * *

August 5th, 2013, 1:00AM

Tomas Papadiamantopoulos, or just plain old 'Tom' to his friends, watched as the young blonde woman he very much cared about constructed her machine she called her 'Rift Scanner'. It would apparently make a noise to notify them if it found something. She truly amazed him because she reminded him so much of the Fifth Doctor, yet she came from the Tenth Doctor. Tom often wondered how the Doctor would react once he found out Jenny was still alive.

On a complete whim, and because he loved her, he had helped her escape by smuggling her out through the secret tunnels underneath the MI6 building. No-one had seen them leave and no-one had found them so far. They were currently in one of the empty offices on the top floor of the building they were in, in order to be as close to the 'Rift' as possible.

"Hand me the screwdriver, please." Jenny requested and Tom gave her a normal screwdriver. "Thank you!" She said and attempted to screw something in. Seconds later the screwdriver slipped from her fingers and Jenny yelled a rather colourful swear.

"Here, let me help you." Tom said, taking the Scanner from her and picking up the Screwdriver.

Unfortunately he'd been unable to find the keys to unlocking the metal gloves she wore, or the metal collar around her neck. He understood why she was forced to wear these, but she didn't seem all that dangerous. Nice, but not dangerous. Not Jenny.

"Thank you." The young Time Lady said with a faint smile and closed her hands into fists for several seconds. She really wished she could feel her fingers. "That one there," she said once she was calm again, pointing to a part of the Scanner that needed the screwdriver treatment.

For awhile their surroundings remained quiet as they worked, but it didn't last long. They heard the sound of the lift making its way up and they looked over at it across the room.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked. "I thought you said nobody worked here during the night?"

Tom stared at the lift, his eyes wide. "They don't." He whispered back before checking his watch. It was 1:08AM and he had a very bad feeling it wasn't just office workers coming up to do a spot of work. He stood up and then he helped Jenny to her feet. "Quick, find somewhere to hide. I'll go and see what's going on," he handed Jenny the Rift Scanner. "I love you!" He told her.

"Thank you, I wish I knew what that meant." Jenny replied.

Tom smiled at her naivety, hugged her and hurried over to the door that led out towards the stairs.

Meanwhile, Jenny found several partitions and a desk to hide behind before turning on her mostly fixed Rift Scanner. Sadly it remained silent and she really thought there would be any sign of the Rift from the 'Doomsday' episode of 'Doctor Who', but it registered nothing. Maybe she should have built a lever instead.

At 1:10AM Jenny heard the lift door open and the muttering of several voices, mostly male.

"This is the floor, they're up here somewhere." One of them was heard to say.

Jenny shivered in fear and attempted to stay quiet as beams of lights from torches could be seen.

"Come out from wherever you're hiding, Anomaly," another called out. "And you won't be harmed."

She grimaced at the derogatory. Oh, sure, it was her full name, but she really preferred 'Jenny'. And as for being being harmed? She had been harmed ever since she crashed into them.

"Spread out, she won't get far." The same voice spoke.

Before they could do that though, Tom slammed open the door as a distraction.

"There you are, you traitorous bastard," an unfriendly voice spoke up. "What did you do with the Spawn Oddity?"

Jenny grimaced at this derogatory as well. He seemed to like calling her names.

The sound of running footsteps was heard next. "Get after him." The second voice spoke up and the sound of more footsteps was heard.

At 1:13AM the Rift Scanner suddenly came to life, bleeping and twirling little home-made dishes. She had used a portable DAB radio and an old iPhone 3 given to her by Tom, attached them together along with the other added bits, and now it was working! On the screen it was telling her how far the Rift was...and apparently it was outside.

"What's that noise?" Another voice asked, also sounding close. Too close!

"Did you build another one of your gadgets, Anomaly?" The second voice asked, also sounding close and humoured.

Turning the Scanner off, Jenny shoved it down her trousers, for she had no pockets as she hadn't been allowed any, and stared determinedly at the window across the room. No way was she going back. She'd already spent sixteen years being owned by them. She wasn't going to go back. Taking a deep breath, Jenny moved a little, twitched...and finally ran.

"STOP!" Came a shout. She was spotted but she carried on running.

There were several loud bangs and Jenny felt searing pain in her lower left hip, right shoulder, her side, lower back and mid right thigh. She cried out in pain but continued on regardless, raising her left arm over her face as the window neared. With all her might she dived out of the window with a crash and was falling out of the building on the other side.

It was 1:15AM.

* * *

On the walkway surrounding the pyramidical roof of One Canada Square, a golden Time Portal appeared and Jaime stepped out of it. The portal closed immediately after, leaving her in a practical wind tunnel. If she hadn't been wearing her superhero costume she would have felt very cold. Chilly even. Also, it was far too windy and considering the walkway rails were low, it was dangerous too. So she raised her outer shields to maximum to protect herself from being blown over the edge, and then looked over the railing.

"Och!" As usual with very tall buildings it would be a very long way to a horrible death. She still couldn't understand why suicidal people chose this way to go. With her stealth coming into play, Jaime climbed the rail and balanced on it, arms spread out. This was followed by her closing her eyes and letting down her inner shields, stretching her mind out towards the entire world. She could feel several very malevolent beings close by, below her in fact. Which was odd considering it was in the middle of the night. It was obviously MI6, yet she couldn't feel where Jenny was. Wasn't she meant to be here?

Going even further, Jaime entered the mind of one of the MI6 agents. Looking out of his eyes she could see he had a gun pointed at Jenny's head as she ran. So she was here! But why couldn't she feel or sense her then? Though what was more worrying was the gun.

"Don't shoot!" The Omni shouted and she saw him wobble and hesitate while Jenny leaped out of the window.

Jaime's dark eyes flashed open with a gasp as she heard the faint smashing of glass. It was time! She dived off the building, headfirst.

As The Black Bullet, she sped as fast as she could towards the falling Jenny, who seemed to have lost control of herself. "Come on, come on!" The ground was nearing quickly, so putting on a bit of extra speed, Jaime reached her arms out to slow Jenny's descent with telekinesis. It worked, only just, and she was able to grab the young Time Lady before she could hit the ground.

"I've got ye, I've got ye!" Jaime cried out. As for herself, she managed to slow herself down before she could cause damage to the whole Canary Wharf area. Instead she just about skimmed the road for half a mile before changing direction and going back up.

"Close call, very close call!" Jaime uttered and looked at Jenny. She was out-cold which most likely explained why she was so heavy. Then her eyes widened when she spotted blood spreading on Jenny's shirt. "Nae, och, nae!" She gasped out in shock and realised she had to stop to see how bad it was. Looking up at her surroundings she realised she was in the Westminster area of London...as she was about to hit Big Ben. "Oh fuck!" Jaime cried out and quickly aeroported away from the huge clock tower.

She and Jenny re-appeared on the green park area opposite the Houses of Parliament. Gently placing Jenny on the grass, Jaime quickly checked her over, finding several bullet wounds, some serious, some not so serious, and some sort of combined machine with a bullet hole in the radio part. She put this in her pocket. Turning her attention back to Jenny, Jaime could see there was a lot of blood spreading on her t-shirt around her midsection. So, with a grimace, Jaime placed her hand on the worst of the wounds to stem the flow of blood.

"Hold on Jenny, jus' hold on!" She cried out, contemplating using her healing abilities until she noticed the metal collar around Jenny's neck. "Wha's tha'?" She wondered and in the memories of the Doctor she saw that slaves from the future and past wore them. This only made her all the more angrier with MI6 and she looked up with very dark eyes and angry eyes when she heard the sound of screeching tyres.

The bastards had managed to get from Canary Wharf in under ten minutes, where it usually took up to 38 minutes...according to her brain. Standing up straight, Jaime glared under her hood as several dark coloured cars stopped on the road. Staying by Jenny's side she watched them all get out of their cars. There had to be about ten of them, a timeline telling her three of them had taken one of their own back to MI6 to be questioned. They all quickly surrounded her.

"Well, I dare say, that was rather impressive," one of them spoke. "You just came out of nowhere and saved our dear Anomaly. Just who are you?" He asked.

Stretching her mind out towards him, she could feel his head felt familiar. This was one who had attempted the kill shot on Jenny.

"I mean, you can't be one of ours, we'd know about it!" Some of them chuckled humorously.

"We should take it back to Six along with the Spawn Oddity," a different agent spoke up. "It would be great if they could work together, especially in the middle-east."

Looking over at the annoying human man, Jaime stretched her mind out towards him and planted a suggestion in his mind. Seconds later his eyes widened and he gasped before pulling out his gun from his holster and pointing it at his own head.

"Woah, hold on! Chris? What the hell are you doing?" One of his colleagues asked.

Chris the MI6 agent didn't reply to him, just pulled the trigger and blew his own brains out, falling to the ground, dead, blood pouring out of the wound.

Wincing because she could feel his death, Jaime quickly raised her shields and looked around at the nine remaining agents as they pulled their guns out and pointed them at her.

"What did you do?" The main agent demanded. "What the hell did you do to him?"

With her anger building up, Jaime could feel the air around her getting warm and she wondered if they even noticed it.

"You're clearly very dangerous...just like her...but I do hope you give yourself up peacefully, whoever you are!"

The Scots-girl smirked cheekily under her hood before speaking up. "Throw your weapons away." She ordered, her accent taking on a strong Welsh lilt she always used as The Black Bullet.

The MI6 agents obediently did as they were told.

"You want to know who I am? Then I'll tell you," she ground out, looking around at them. "You can call me The Black Bullet. But..." She thought quickly. "...I'm also a dragon." Her voice echoed towards them. "Hear me...ROAR!" She roared this last bit as loud as she could and was pleased to see and feel their fears as they cowered on the ground. Some of them even screamed in horror. Jaime once again let out another loud roar, while activating her fire at the same time. This time the roar was so loud it was heard from three and a half miles away, and it was mistaken for an odd sky anomaly by those who were still wide awake.

The very, very loud roar and fire scared some of the agents so much they turned tail and ran, but only four remained. Jaime blasted shots of dark red Artron-infected fire at those who ran, setting them alight and enjoyed their pained screams as they fell. At least one of them tried to extinguish themselves by rolling in the grass. For extra measure she blasted all the cars and watched as they blew up one by one. This was fun. That was until she sensed a flash of danger and quickly moved out of the way as several bullets narrowly missed her.

Letting out an angry roar, Jaime caught the four remaining agents in a telekinetic grip, raising them off the ground. The one that shot at her dropped his gun when his brain exploded inside his head, blood pouring from his ears, nose and mouth. The final three all cried out in pain as it felt like their brains were being compressed. Until it stopped and they were painfully dropped to the ground. One man hollered as his leg broke in several places.

"I'm going to let you live for a reason," she told the still groaning men. "So that you can tell your boss what happened here. And to remind him that no person should own another. Jenny doesn't belong to you, MI6, or your boss. And neither will I be owned by any of you."

Turning her attention to Jenny, Jaime gathered up the out-cold but fading Time Lady. "Let's get you home!" She said, extremely worried because she couldn't feel a thing from her. About to search for a connection to Sky Blue, a humming noise caught her attention. A large gnarly looking tree that wasn't of this Earth appeared in the middle of the grassy area. "Good timin'." She uttered and ran to the tree, a door in its trunk opening up.

Entering the console room, Jaime could see it was utter chaos. It appeared Wolfy had took another swing at Rose, only this time she had come off worse. Pinning her down on the floor was a snarling golden furred she-wolf. The Doctor, along with John, were doing their best to persuade Rose to leave Wolfy alone. David, Donna and Jack were panicking about something, and the only calm one in the room was Dyna.

"DOCTOR!" Jaime shouted to catch his attention.

The clamour in the console room silenced as they all turned to look at her. The Doctor's eyes widened in horror when he saw the state of Jenny. "No, no, no, no, not again!" He cried out, hurrying over and taking his daughter out of Jaime's arms. "What happened?" He asked, angry.

"They were shootin' at her as she was runnin' tae the window," Jaime replied. "I dinnae know how bad it is 'cause I cannae feel her." She could feel the Doctor's emotions, there were far too many washing off him.

The TARDIS took off into the Vortex. "Okay, let's get her to the Medical Bay," Dyna told the Doctor. "Follow me." Everyone, apart from Wolfy and Jaime, went off with The Dynacracker to the Medbay.

Jaime walked over to an angry, growling Wolfy who was now sat up, glaring at the door. "Who's the wannabe wolf now?" Jaime teased before going over to the inner TARDIS door and feeling Wolfy's glare on her back.


	58. Safe and Sound

The Dynacracker, followed by The Doctor and Jenny, Rose back in her human form, J.D, David, Jack and Donna, all stormed into the Medbay. And in the process they woke up the cat who had been snoozing one one of the beds.

"Quick, put her on the Bed Scanner." Dyna ordered the Doctor, who gently laid his daughter on the bed.

Immediately the monitor above the bed showed them everything that was wrong with Jenny. It was a mauve alert.

"What the bloody hell is that?" John asked, staring at the cat that was hissing at him.

Rose and the Doctor looked at it too, the Time Lord grimacing at its appearance.

"Tha's Feline," Jaime told J.D after she walked in, her clothes back to what she normally wore. "She's a CyberCat from Mondas."

Dyna glared at the Scots-girl.

"Mondas? But that shouldn't be possible!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I get what ye mean," Jaime replied. "But she's a rescue cat. Dyna saved her from some shady market."

The next person to walk into the Medbay was Wolfy, and when Feline saw her, her hackles rised even further and she let out an angry yowl before jumping off the bed and flying straight at Wolfy. Green eyes widening, Wolfy dodged the attack and scarpered back out of the Medbay. The angry CyberCat followed with a hiss.

"Is it normally like that?" A shocked John wondered. "Attacking people?" Then he frowned. "Why was it hissing at me?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"No need to take offence J.D," Dyna spoke up. "For some reason she took an instant dislike to the Tenth incarnation of the Doctor. All the other Doctor's she likes. As for her not liking Wolfy, well, let's just say that ALOT of animals don't like her." The Hybrid Time Lady looked at the monitor when it started beeping a little faster. Jenny was failing rapidly and if they didn't get her sorted soon she would likely die...again. "Right, Doctor..." His eyes were wide and full of emotion. "...you need to put pressure on the stomach wounds."

He nodded, took off his jacket and placed his hand on one of the worst of the bullet wounds. While he was doing that, Dyna placed a futuristic breathing mask over Jenny's nose and mouth. Then she checked the monitor again. All of Jenny's injuries were listed. There were five caused by bullets, a case of malnutrition, the remnants of a severe bout of flu, several healed fractures and scar tissue on certain parts of her body. Dyna shook her head in disgust before turning her attention to Donna. "Can you get the Artron Chamber started, Donna." She requested and Donna nodded, rushing over to where the Chamber was to prep it.

"What about this?" David pointed to the collar around Jenny's neck. Without being told he had stepped up to put pressure on the shoulder wound. "What are you doing about that?" Then he looked at her hands. "And those metal gloves."

A huff came from Dyna. "All in good time." She replied. "We can't just take them off without checking first," she told the actor.

"Checking? Checking for what?" Rose-Wolf asked, though she really didn't need to ask.

"Explosives," Dyna dramatically replied. "This is MI6 after all."

David was shocked. "Would they do that?" He asked, his eyes wide, yet Dyna felt some anger from him.

She nodded grimly in reply. "It's entirely possible. I mean, I've seen worse ways a runaway slave could die."

"Then do something about it!" An emotional Doctor ground out. "Instead of just nattering away."

With a nod of understanding, Dyna turned to the monitor. "Sky, do a scan for ordinance." She requested. Within seconds Sky Blue had scanned for weaponry and found nothing that could cause harm. But she did find something entirely different.

"No!" The Doctor growled angrily when he saw the results.

"Tha' makes complete sense," Jaime muttered. "Why I couldnae feel her or sense her."

"What is it saying?" David asked. He couldn't read anything on the screen because it was all in Gallifreyan.

"They have some sort of built-in psychic inhibitor." John explained to those who couldn't understand his native language.

"They stopped her ability to call out to other psychics." The Time Lord growled out once more, his attitude once again taking on the Oncoming Storm. "They stopped her from doing anything!" He wanted to go back there to MI6 and rip them all to shreds with his bare hands.

Rose-Wolf stepped up beside him and rubbed his back in comfort.

Dyna picked up Jenny's left hand with a thoughtful frown. "It's really quite interesting, but these look the same as the 'anti-anger' glove I had my version of MI6 and MI5 create. It was a prototype and it opened with a hinge just like this one. I used it now and again until I got the finished version. The prototype was destroyed when the Daleks thought it was a weapon." The Medbay was silent apart from the beeping as the parallel Time Traveller's stared at her. "Anyway, no deadlocks," she continued, clearly embarrassed. "Doctor, would you like to do the honours?" She invited.

"With pleasure!" The Time Lord growled, took out his Sonic and used it to unlock the metal gloves and the collar. Once done, Dyna took the gloves off and David pulled the collar off, throwing it away with a clang.

As soon as he did that, Jaime stumbled back with a gasp, her hands on her head. "Wha' the hell is tha'?" She cried out, her eyes screwed shut. It almost felt as if some invisible force had slammed into her.

"Jaime? What is it? What's wrong?" John was immediately at her side, attempting to help her.

Jaime groaned. "I dinnae know, it's like warm and buzzing..." It also felt familiar though she wasn't sure where she last felt it. The Doctor and John looked at each other in stunned surprise. "Too loud, too loud!" Jaime cried out, covering her ears.

"Don't worry, it'll settle, then you'll be okay." J.D soothed her, giving her a hug.

"What is it? What the hell is wrong with her?" Jack demanded, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's...well it's completely impossible, but so amazing...it's a sibling bond. Both Jaime and Jenny are connected by a sibling bond."

Jaime felt the Doctor's stunned amazement as he looked from Jenny to Jaime various times.

"It's just like the sibling bond I have with Donna," J.D stated and Donna looked over at him, confused. "The Donna of our universe." J.D quickly added.

"How is that even possible?" David asked. "They're not even related. They both come from different universes."

The Doctor took a breath before explaining. "Jenny came from the skin cells taken from my hand. She was then fully grown from a machine. And then I suppose the biological matter found in Jaime came from Jenny, binding them together as siblings which means... He halted when he realised what it meant and looked at Jaime with wide-eyes. It seemed she realised it as well, along with J.D and Rose. The blonde was grinning. "Wow!" The Doctor exclaimed with a chuckle, running his hand through his spiky hair.

Jaime furrowed her brows, followed by a hint of a smile. It was nice thought that, the Doctor being her dad. He may not have conceived her, but he was the best father figure she could ever have. And instead of having one daughter, he now had two daughters. Yet she couldn't help thinking about all the others who were experimented on. "Nah, hold on," Jaime interrupted. "Wha' 'bout the rest? Wouldnae the same thing had happened tae them?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Oh no, that was a one in a million chance of the two of you forming a bond."

"How do you know?" Jack questioned.

The Time Lord seemed to smile this time. "Jaime, you remember your mum telling us about finding Jenny in your hospital room?" The Scots-girl nodded. "Well, I doubt Jenny found you quite by random. That bond formed when you were three years old."

Jaime nodded silently, understanding and rather stunned.

After giving the parallel Time Traveller's time to digest the happenings, Dyna turned her attention to helping Jenny. "Alright, no more dallying about," Dyna told them. "We got to get Jenny into the Artron Chamber." She said.

They were about to transfer Jenny to the Chamber when Rose-Wolf saw something. "Wait, Doctor, stop!" She called out and the Doctor looked at her with raised brows. "Look!" Rose pointed at Jenny.

He did and he gasped at what he saw.

"What the..." David uttered and quickly stepped back from the young Time Lady. The Doctor and Dyna did the same thing.

Mostly greeny-blue and orangy-gold energy was emitting from Jenny.

* * *

"Is she regenerating?" Jack asked, cautiously taking a step back in case Jenny burst into bright orange energy he'd seen his Doctor do on several occasions.

"She can't be!" The Doctor answered the immortal. "It's the wrong colour to be regeneration energy."

But John shook his head. "We both know that regenerating varies from body to body. Maybe this is normal for Jenny." The Half-Time Lord said.

The Doctor wanted to agree with his brother but he felt this was all wrong. "Hold on!" He said and pulled Jenny's t-shirt up to check the wounds. They could see that the bullet wounds were healing very quickly. "No, that is far too fast to be normal." The Doctor stated.

Dyna kept her eyes on the monitor, watching as Jenny's stats changed second by second.

"Is she like me?" Jaime asked and she felt confusion and puzzlement washing off several people in the room.

"A Psionic Manipulator I mean." She quickly corrected herself. The Doctor looked at her thoughtfully.

"She's stabilising." Dyna said, looking at the monitor still. "78% healed."

Thinking over what Jaime just said, the Doctor realised she had a point. What if she was a Psionic Manipulator like Jaime. But it also made him wonder how Jenny even got like that? Was it because of MI6? "Good thinking, Jaime." He uttered before using the Sonic to scan his daughter.

"90% healed." Dyna called out as she stared at the monitor.

"No! This is off the scale!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed once he checked the results on the Sonic Screwdriver. He did another scan in case his Sonic was playing up, then a third scan, followed by a fourth scan.

"Doctor?" J.D questioned as Rose-Wolf forced the Doctor to stop scanning. "What is it?"

The Time Lord shook his head in disbelief and rubbed the back of his neck, wide-eyed.

"Doctor, whatever it is, we can work it out." Rose told him when she felt his apprehension.

"Alright," the Doctor muttered. "She's more than just a Psionic Manipulator. It seems she has infinite psychic power."

"And what's that then?" David asked as Dyna claimed that Jenny was 100% healed. He could see that the monitor was showing all green. How quick had that been? Just a couple of minutes ago she had been dying from multiple GSW's and now she was fully healed.

"It's a step-up from Psionic Manipulation," the Doctor explained to the actor. "But it means she can use that, along with Omnipathy, Omnikinesis, Nigh Omniscience, Panempathy, Metapathy, etc, etc." He furrowed his brow in deep thought. "How did this even happen though?" He watched as Dyna took the futuristic breathing mask off Jenny's face, but kept the Scanner and monitor on to check on her stats. Her hearts-beats were still a tad erratic. "Has anything like this ever happened to your Universe's Jenny?" The Doctor now asked The Dynacracker.

Dyna shook her head. "No, it hasn't. However, she does have an accelerated healing factor that is beyond any normal Time Lord. But it's still slower than this. Ten to fifteen minutes at the most. This Jenny healed in under two minutes. One minute, twenty-eight." She appeared to further think about something. "You know, it's quite possible that continued meddling with her biology brought out these abilities that were previously hidden."

David stared at the still unconscious Jenny. The energy that had been surrounding her had disappeared. "So what does that mean?" He asked.

"It only means one thing," Dyna answered the actor as she looked at the monitor and scanned Jenny for the last time. Everything seemed to be okay, no lasting effects. The bullets inside her had evaporated. "She's immortal."

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. Rose came to his side and held his hand in comfort.

"And I've no doubt, Doctor, that you'll be spending months training Jenny...and Rose...so that they can control their powers." Dyna continued. It only made the Doctor glare at the Hybrid Time Lady and argue back that attempting to train Bad Wolf's powers would be a bad move.

Meanwhile, Jaime could feel that J.D was extremely worried and heard his thoughts about her ability to heal quickly. So while the two Time Lords were arguing, Jaime pulled J.D aside and out of earshot of anybody else. "Wha' is it?" She asked. "Wha's gotten ye so worried?" John seemed hesitant at first, unsure what to say and worry continuing to wash off him, as well as a hint of anxiety. "Please, tell me." She said. Instead, he looked away with a worried frown, so Jaime took a hold of his hands. "John, look at me and tell me wha's wrong?" Jaime questioned the Half-Time Lord more forcefully.

John turned to her, his brown eyes wide and emotional. "It's just that...you heal at the same rate Jenny does," he said. "She's immortal so what does that make you?" He questioned.

Jaime smiled sheepishly at this. Oddly enough it was similar to what she thought about every time she healed quickly. Of course it was part of her enhanced telekinetic conditioning, but she was also an Omni-Psychic and when she'd looked it up online, one of the powers were Biological Manipulation. What if her biology had changed so she wouldn't age shortly after she regenerated?

"Funny ye should say tha'," Jaime muttered and she let J.D see what she had been worrying about the same thing. John chuckled in disbelief when he saw this but smiled sadly. "Wha' 'bout ye though?" Jaime continued, watching as he raised his brows, puzzled. "When we connected with our TARDIS, the light tha' appeared made ye look several years younger than a The Doctor!"

Scratching at the side of his face, John realised she had a point. Having only one heart and being half human meant he had a shorter life-span. If he had stopped ageing as well it meant they'd be together for a long, long time. "Good catch," J.D said with a little grin. "What do you suggest we do?" He asked his better half.

"Well, I suppose we could check ourselves out in the Medbay once we get back tae our universe. Jaime replied, flinching seconds later when she felt a shift in the sibling connection.

John noticed. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm alrigh'," Jaime muttered and looked back to where Jenny lay on the bed.

* * *

The Doctor and Dyna were still arguing about Rose's safety, despite Rose telling him she would be okay. He only stopped when his keen hearing caught the sound of a low moan. "Wait a minute!" He uttered and looked at the young Time Lady lying on the bed. "Was that Jenny?" He wondered.

Dyna looked at the monitor to see that Jenny's hearts-rate was doing fine now. Her brainwaves, however, were off the scale. "It appears she's dreaming." She replied to the Time Lord. As if in answer there was another moan from Jenny, then the bed she was laying on suddenly started shaking violently.

"Woah, what the hell?" David exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the bed as it lifted off the floor.

This was followed by an overhead light suddenly brightening and then blew up, to the shock of the Doctor, David, J.D, Jack, Donna and Dyna.

Jaime quickly hurried over to Jenny's side, taking hold of her hand and becoming surprised when the young Time Lady's hand curled around her own in a tight grip. "She's havin' a nightmare!" She told the others before turning her attention back to Jenny. "Wake up, ye're okay, ye're safe now." She gently soothed the sleeping female. She could sense the sibling connection calming a little, even felt it's curious probing, but it was not enough. "Help me out here, Doctor," Jaime called, looking over at the Time Lord. "She needs tae here yer voice!"

Returning to Jenny's side, the Doctor picked up her right hand, smiling when she unconsciously gripped his hand. A second light brightened with a buzz before that too blew out, making David yell and run for cover while everyone ducked.

"Hi!" Jack uttered to the actor after he ran behind him, winking seconds later. David stepped away from the immortal, his face red.

"Jenny, Jenny, wake up," the Doctor called to his, possibly younger, daughter. "It's the Doctor." The bed only continued to shake violently and there was a moan or two from Jenny.

"Tell her she's safe." A wide-eyed Jaime told the Doctor as more lights blew out.

"Doctor, if you don't get her under control I'm going to have to sedate her!" Dyna warned him and John remembered what she did to the last out of control person she 'sedated'.

"Wake up, Jenny," they both called to the sleeping Time Lady in an attempt to wake her up. "You're safe and sound, in a TARDIS." The Doctor continued and this time he gently shook her shoulder. Another groan came from her and Jaime could sense that the young Time Lady was deep in a nightmare, so she closed her eyes and concentrated. "Come on, wake up," the Doctor urged. "It's the Doctor, it's..." He hesitated a little. "...it's your dad."

As soon as he said that, Jenny's blue eyes flashed open and she yelled a startled scream that sounded far too loud to be normal, before using a telekinetic push on those she could feel near her. The Doctor found himself stumbling back against another bed, while Jaime gave a yelp when she felt a sharp pain spike through her brain, before being pushed away.

Once the bed stopped shaking, Jenny sat up with still wide eyes. She looked around until she spotted Jaime shaking her head in a bid to get rid of the pain. "You were in my head!" She accused but then looked thoughtful. "You ARE in my head." The warm, buzzing connection she'd felt all those years ago was back now that she wasn't being inhibited, and it was coming from the pale skinned female on her left. Yet she didn't know who she was. "Who are you?" Jenny asked.

Jaime stared at the young Time Lady, sensing the curiousness from the connection. "It's me, Jaime," the Scots-girl introduced herself. "Ye came tae my hospital room and warned my ma' tae get me away from it." Now Jenny narrowed her eyes and Jaime felt like she was being read, which shouldn't have been possible. Though maybe it was considering Jenny was more powerful than herself. "Her name is Alexia MacInarah." She added.

Eyes still narrowed at the pale female, Jenny recognised the mentioned names. Yes, she could recall what Alexia looked like, and especially what Jaime looked like, even though she was only three years old. But this dark haired female wasn't Jaime, yet they shared the connection together. Unless... Jenny decided to let her abilities do the talking and she was able to see everything about the dark haired girl, gasping when she really did turn out to be...

"Jaime!" Jenny uttered in complete surprise. "How did you regenerate?" Jaime opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. "Safely, without mutation?" Again, Jaime tried to reply but was once more interrupted by Jenny. "No, I know how you regenerated!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I know...everything about you!" She looked around at everyone in the Medbay without even seeing them. "I know everything about everyone...in...the...whole...world!" Her eyes were even wider. There was a sense of distress coming from the sibling bond and Jaime took a step towards Jenny, concerned. "My...head..." Jenny grunted, putting her hands over her ears. "...it's...too...much!" She continued to groan. Perhaps using those abilities had been a bad idea. There was far too much going on in her head to even concentrate on one thing. It was getting too loud, too quick. "No...shut up!" She screamed. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

"What's happening?" The Doctor demanded angrily.

"I think it's somethin' tae dae with her shields," Jaime replied as she watched the Doctor try to calm a screaming Jenny. "She's overdone it with her superpowers tryin' tae figure out who I was, but she hasnae got any shields tae protect her."

At this point, Dyna stepped into the fray. "Alright, Sky, you know what to do!" She told the TARDIS and seconds later Jenny stopped screaming and fell back onto the bed.

"What did you just do?" J.D asked the Hybrid Time Lady.

"It's nothing to worry about," Dyna replied. "Sky just put her in a controlled sleep and will only wake her up once Jenny's Shields have been fully established."

The Doctor nodded his thanks grimly. "I'll do that." He said and reached over to enter Jenny's mind while everyone else watched him.

* * *

Helping Jenny with her telepathic shields wasn't that easy to say the least. Because of her Absolute Psionic Power, the Doctor kept getting shoved out of his daughter's mind. And all he wanted to do was fix her shields. Then when Jaime tried to do the same she was also shoved out, despite being nearly as powerful as Jenny. Considering she was an Omni-Psychic, and the fact she had a sisterly bond with the young Time Lady. As for Rose, who was still Bad Wolf for the next ten minutes, helped out next. She was pretty much successful with generating mental, telepathic, psychic and protective shields for Jenny. Bad Wolf even went as far as filing away certain abilities that Jenny wouldn't need to use or could cause possible damage to the multi-verse. Once she did that she left a far more organised mind of Jenny, then two minutes later Bad Wolf's time was up and Rose was just Rose.

Before the TARDIS was to wake Jenny up, Dyna wanted to get the young Time Lady out of the bloody clothes she was in, so she was stripped in private and put in a bed gown. "Right, Sky, now you can wake her up." The Dynacracker requested of her TARDIS.

The Doctor watched, waiting for movement while Jaime could feel activity from the sibling connection as Jenny began to wake.

Slowly waking up, Jenny moaned and grumbled. She could sense something had changed in her mind, something different. There was a faint golden hue that hadn't been there before and her mind was less cluttered than it was before. When did that happen and why did her mind feel more safer now? Then there was that weird feeling of someone being a part of her mind. Warm and buzzing. She'd first felt it fourteen years ago and it felt familiar right now. That person felt concerned. When Jenny opened her eyes she saw that she was wearing a hospital gown and that instantly put her into a panic.

Her mind flashed back to another time when she woke up in another medical ward, a hospital gown and restrained to the bed. There had been medical people surrounding her and discussing her unique physiology. She sensed that familiar somebody moving close to her and she couldn't help but scream out incoherent words. Somebody grabbed her shoulders and she began lashing out, screaming even more.

"Jenny, stop, stop!" A familiar voice called to her. "Calm down. You're safe and away from harm. Jenny began to calm, breathing deeply. "That's it, you can do it, calm down."

After taking even more calming breaths, Jenny finally looked up at the person who had a hold on her shoulders. Her eyes widened when she saw it was The Doctor, the man she had been searching for before she fell into hell. Her father. "Dad!" Jenny cried out in surprise and pulled him into a happy hug.

The Doctor hugged back, grinning. "You had me worried there!" He said to his daughter. "You almost died on me again."

Jaime felt a moment of brief upset wash off the Doctor as she watched the happy reunion.

Jenny thought so too, yet she was here in some sort of medical centre instead. Wherever 'here' was! "Where am I? How did I get here? What's going on?" Jenny fired off her questions in rapid succession.

The Doctor chuckled at this before pulling back and looking at Jenny properly. "You're definitely my daughter," he said. "You're aboard a TARDIS in the Medbay."

A gasp escaped Jenny's mouth. "The actual TARDIS?" She asked, awed as she looked around.

"Welllll, when I said 'a' TARDIS, I really meant it," the Time Lord replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "This isn't my TARDIS."

The young Time Lady frowned at her father in confusion. "So if it isn't your TARDIS, then who's is it?" She asked.

"Sky Blue is my TARDIS," Jenny heard another voice speak up and looked up at the blue eyed ginger female as she approached the bed and stood beside the dark haired female. "That's her name, Sky. She's miles better than the Old Girl you'll be going back to."

Even more confused, Jenny stared at the female, trying to figure her out. Whatever had been done to her mind she found she could now choose the lesser of psychic abilities. They were all named and tagged, with colours from green to red...or was it mauve? "You're a Time Lord as well?" Jenny gasped before turning back to her dad. "I thought you were the only one?" She asked him. "After the Time War?" She added more warily, knowing that the loss of his planet and people was a sore subject.

"Well, yeah, technically I was...I still am...sort of." The Doctor replied with a furrowed brow and a tug of his ear. "Uhh, to put it easier, there are no Time Lords in my universe, yet they're still alive in her universe." He nodded over at Dyna. "It's all a bit unusual and complicated."

Dyna smiled and held out her hand. "I'm The Dynacracker, by the way," she introduced herself. "You can call me Dyna," Jenny hesitantly shook her hand. "And it's Time Lady." Dyna corrected. "As for how you got here, you can thank Jaime for saving you."

Jaime! The name was familiar. Jenny knew who Jaime was, she was the girl she first met in a hospital and instantly knew it would be bad for her. Even told the girl's mum to get her away. Luckily she listened. But when Jenny looked at the pale skinned, dark haired female the images didn't match, though the connection screamed that it was indeed her sister. "Jaime?" Jenny queried. "You regenerated didn't you? How did you do that?"

Jaime smiled, feeling the nerves leave her once the suspicious look left Jenny's eyes. "Aye, I did." Jaime replied. "The reason I regenerated safely is a wee bit timey wimey, but I used Don..." She was interrupted by a knock on the Medbay door. When she looked up she saw J.D standing there, a wave of shock washing off Jenny.

"Is it safe to come back in now?" The Half-Time Lord asked.

"Of course, come in!" Was the reply from the Doctor.


	59. Jenny's Story

Jenny stared as the exact duplicate of her dad walked into the Medbay. He looked nervous and she thought she felt his nerves too as he walked over to Jaime and put his arm around her shoulders. He'd been followed in by Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Donna Noble and...another duplicate?

"But...that's the Metacrisis!" Jenny stated before turning her attention to Rose. "And Rose Tyler?" She could also feel Rose's nervousness around her. Now she looked back at the Doctor. "Aren't they meant to be in that other universe with the Zeppelins?" Jenny asked her dad. "It wasn't the right thing to do because you really loved her and then you just walked away, leaving them on the beach!"

The Doctor smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well..." He murmured as Rose stood by his side with a smile on her face.

"Just how much of this show about The Doctor have you watched?" Jack asked the young Time Lady.

Jenny looked at Jack but winced and had to look away again when she saw how his immortality looked liked. He was a fixed point. He was wrong, all wrong. "Tom showed me episodes from Series One to the current Series." She replied and sighed, wondering what was happening with Tom.

Meanwhile, Jaime realised she probably would have watched the first half of Series Seven.

J.D shifted on his feet. "What happens in a TV show and what happens in real life isn't always the same." He said to Jenny. "Doctor John-David Smith," he introduced, hand outstretched. "You can call me John, J.D or...uncle...if you want!" John said, smiling nervously.

Jenny took it, shaking his hand. It felt warmer than her father's. "Okay." She acknowledged.

"We stayed with the Doctor...with a little help from Jaime." Rose added.

"And a wee bit of influence from Bad Wolf." Jaime added further. John, Rose and the Doctor looked at Jaime after she said this. They hadn't known that at all. "Wha'? She was scary," Jaime told them. "I wasnae goin' tae ignore it!"

Jenny was confused by this, but her attention soon fell on David. There was something ordinary about him and intuition told her he wasn't John or her dad, yet he looked similar. "Who's he then?" She asked about the actor and he seemed to wince, followed by him giving off an odd grey-blue colour that suggested he was sad.

"My name's David." He said to Jenny and smiled slightly.

The young Time Lady recognised the name. He was the actor who played her dad in the TV show. And he really did look very much like The Doctor. "Hello, David," Jenny said, also smiling. "Why are you sad?" She then asked and he appeared to look confused, his eyes narrowing.

"Maybe it 'cause ye look like his wife," Jaime spoke up and Jenny frowned at her. "David's married tae Georgia, the girl who played ye in 'Doctor Who'." Jaime fully reiterated.

Luckily, Jenny understood this. She was really quite amazed when Tom showed her 'The Doctor's Daughter' episode and found that the actress playing her looked exactly like her. As for the episode, apart from some noticeable differences, showed exactly what happened on that adventure.

"Oh, yes, Tom told me you married her. Her father is the Fifth Doctor...Davidson..." Jenny frowned, trying to remember the name of the actor playing the fifth regeneration of her father.

"It's Davison," David corrected. "Peter Davison."

Jenny nodded silently, thoroughly told off while Jaime giggled. The Doctor wondered just how much contact his daughter had with Tom the MI6 agent. It was as if she regarded him as a close friend. She probably did. "What about Donna there?" He heard Jenny ask next. "Wasn't she supposed to forget about the Doctor? Why isn't she burning up?" Looking over at the younger ginger, the Doctor couldn't help but smile. She may be a Donna of a different universe, but she was still brilliant. And he was proud of her, always.

"This is Donna from my universe," Dyna explained. "I was able to fix her so that her mind wouldn't burn."

"I'm half-human, half-Time Lord." Donna added. "And because of that I've lived a little longer than a normal human." Jack placed an arm around Donna's shoulders as Jenny perked up.

"So you're actually the Doctor-Donna?" She queried and Donna nodded her head, smiling faintly. "What about the Donna of your universe, dad?" Jenny asked the Doctor, looking up at him.

"She's okay," J.D answered Jenny's question. "We sorted our Donna so that she could remember us again."

"Tha's how I regenerated safely," Jaime picked up. "I took her half of the Metacrisis and healed her mind. She's safe and sound, free from mind burning incidents."

Jenny stared at her sister, a little grin on her face. "So you're a Metacrisis as well as a Psionic Manipulator!" She said and felt their awkwardness, a cream colour coming off them.

"Aye, ye could say tha', but we actually prefer hybrids." Jaime corrected even though the word now seemed to be connected to a myth. Or maybe they were the reason of the myth back in their universe. "I'm Half-Time Lord with Time Lord biological elements and abilities of an all-powerful being. Though I'm no' sure if tha's wha' they wanted tae dae in the first place, is it?" Jaime and Jenny stared at each other, reading each other's minds via the sibling bond.

Then Jenny looked away with a grim smile. "Yes, you're right!" She said.

The Doctor looked from Jaime to Jenny with a frown, curiously confused. "What are you two talking about?" He asked, wishing he had a family bond with Jenny like Jaime had.

"It wasn't the superpowers they wanted to begin with," Jenny explained to them. "I didn't know where I was so I told them who I was and they started taking blood samples from me. Intrigued with my biology they started experimenting on me to see what I could do." Jenny closed her eyes, remembering the constant pain they put her in.

With a quick glance from Jaime, the Doctor sat next to his daughter on the bed and put his arm around her shoulders. Jenny appreciated the comfort.

When she opened her eyes again she continued with her story. "The more experiments they did, the more the superpowers began to appear."

A light blue colour appeared around Donna. Apparently she was curious. "But where did these superpowers come from?" Donna asked. "The Jenny we know, she never had them. Nor did she have them when we first met her."

Jenny smiled at Donna, remembering how kind the version she knew was despite her apparent toughness. "No, I never had them to start with," she answered. "They're the after-effects of The Source."

The Doctor blinked in surprise, Jaime gasped, Donna put her hand over her mouth and J.D looked thoughtful, his eyes wide.

"What source is this?" Rose asked, her brows furrowed.

"You mean the terraforming device?" The Doctor asked, sitting up. "But that's impossible! It was only supposed to bring life to the dead ground on the planet."

The Scots-girl snorted. "No' impossible, jus' a bit unlikely." She said. A short laugh came from The Doctor and it made Jaime grin.

"Doctor, it's not impossible," J.D spoke next. "That stuff went everywhere after you smashed it on the floor. And that regeneration energy from Jenny when she was healing looked a hell of a lot like the stuff from the terraforming device." J.D told his brother.

Rose could see that the Doctor was in thinking mode. "Remember what Alexia said," she added and Jenny looked at her at the mention of the woman's name. "In that episode, at the end, she said she thought Jenny coming back to life was to do with the Source, because if the energy looking a bit different."

The Doctor looked up at Rose with wide eyes, followed by a grin. "Oh, of course! Rose, that's brilliant!" He exclaimed and J.D rolled his eyes playfully. Now the Doctor looked back at Jenny. "The Source, or the energy from the terraforming device, is what heals you and keeps you alive." Then he looked over at Jaime. "It's what's keeping your bones from breaking."

Jaime actually looked stunned. She never, in her whole life, thought that something like The Source would actually become a part of her biology. It was weird. "Wow!" She breathed out, practically speechless.

*How are you?* J.D asked, checking on his partner.

*I'm okay, so far.* Jaime replied to him and snuggled closer to the Half-Time Lord.

"What happened after that?" The Doctor asked in a bid to prompt Jenny in continuing her story.

"Well, when that happened they didn't just want quick healing regeneration. They wanted the superpowers as well. They had this idea that it could stop 'international incidents' and I never knew what that meant until I saw what happened in New York..."

Jaime stiffened a little when she caught Jenny's thoughts on 9/11. She herself remembered dreaming about it, then having nightmares about it afterwards. Being there in person was even worse.

"...after they got what they wanted from me they needed to test it first, so they came up with the idea of using kids that were ill or had disabilities." Jenny sighed and shook her head. "I should have cared about it, how wrong it was. But after three years of tests and superpower experiments I stopped caring."

Rose felt a bout of guilt from the young Time Lady.

"That was until I sensed a telepath in the hospital we were in, along with a growing connection that felt like I had to protect that person." Jenny looked at Jaime. "The connection led me to you," she said to the Scots-girl. "You were so small and when I tried to wake you, you just kept on sleeping. I mean, you were the only telepath in the whole world and that didn't make me feel lonely anymore."

In response to this, the Doctor hugged his daughter.

"But I also felt this need to protect you and then your mum came back I told her to get you out of the hospital, begged her to take you because you were in danger."

Grinning, Jaime moved away from John and sat on the edge of the bed, taking a hold of Jenny's hand. "And I'm glad ye did, 'cause a life of pain, experiments and brainwashin'. Nae-one should be forced tae gan through all tha'. No' even ye." Jenny smiled at her sister when she saw and felt gratitude come from her.

"What happened afterwards?" The Doctor asked. "Because Alexia said they came and took you away."

Jenny nodded at this. "Yeah, they found me after I wandered off. They weren't that suspicious of why I was in their room. Until a few hours later when they kept asking what I'd said to Alexia. I wasn't sure what they meant until I realised she had listened to me and took Jaime away from the hospital. I told them I didn't say anything but they didn't believe me, so they made sure I couldn't use my abilities again."

"Is that why you had the collar and gloves.?" Rose asked.

The young Time Lady nodded silently, closing her free hand into a fist. It felt so good to properly feel her hands and fingers again. "They were afraid I would try to escape so they inhibited my abilities. Before that, they'd let me keep them for nearly three years."

The Doctor shook his head in disgust, his brown eyes full of cold anger. Jenny's abilities had been suppressed for thirteen years. He felt that if it had happened to him it would have driven him crazy. He was also amazed with her resilience, of being able to bounce back from a hard life.

"After that, they barely trusted me and hardly ever spoke to me," Jenny continued. "But if they needed their stuff fixing they'd always make me do it, even though it was hard to hold a screwdriver with it slipping out of my hands." Her flash of anger was felt by The Doctor, Rose, Jaime. J.D, Donna and Dyna. "Then Tom came to MI6 and when he saw me he said I looked familiar, thinking I was an actress. When I told him my name he had this odd expression on his face before walking away. After that, he came by several more times and we'd talk for awhile. It felt good to just be able to talk to somebody without the looks of suspicion and mistrust."

Or being used as a living training punchbag in the training centre. She kept this thought to herself, or so she thought. Jaime shifted again on the bed and reached over to rub her shoulder in comfort.

*You're okay, you're safe now.* Jaime mentally spoke to her sister and Jenny looked at her with a smile.

*Thank you!* She replied back in the same way.

"Like I said earlier, Tom is a really nice guy," Dyna spoke up. "You were in good hands with him. He would never hurt a fly." Jenny frowned at the hybrid Time Lady in confusion. "Well, the version of Tom in my universe. He was a good friend."

Jaime couldn't help but shudder whenever his name was mentioned. She remembered all the things he made her do in that stupid nightmare planet alternate universe dream thing. Killing homeless off the streets was one thing, but to make her kill her mother was another. And then an image from Jenny's mind only confirmed they were talking about the same fella.

The young Time Lady smiled with a faint nod. Yeah, that sounded like her Tom alright. "He continued to visit me whenever he got the chance, then one day he came in with an iPad, and told me about a show called 'Doctor Who' and how it was based on your life." She looked up at the Doctor. "I didn't believe him at first until he showed me an episode that had ME in it called 'The Doctor's Daughter'. I was so stunned that I watched the episode the whole way through. Then when it finished I asked him how long the show had been going. He said it began in 1963 and showed me it's very first episode. It was in black and white. You had a Granddaughter!" Jenny said this last bit to the Doctor and he nodded his head silently.

"Yes, I did." He replied.

The way he said it told Jenny that he didn't want to talk about it. "Anyway, Tom let me keep the the iPad so I could watch the rest of the episodes, but it was so frustrating to be stuck in a universe where the Doctor only existed as a TV series, and knowing he was real. I missed travelling in space and after watching the 'Doomsday' episode..."

Jenny glanced at Rose, remembering watching in shock as she was almost sucked into the Void. It was great that she was here to keep her dad company and happy. 'The End of Time' was one episode she never wanted to watch again.

"...I had an idea to build a machine that scanned for nearby rifts. Except anything I tried to take from the Quartermaster's was recorded and they always knew it was me that took it. Luckily Tom decided to help me and he gathered up various items for me to use and he'd sit and watch me, sometimes help me out, as I built it together."

Jenny wondered what had happened to her 'Rift Scanner'. "I'd almost finished it but I couldn't take it anymore. I asked Tom to take me to Canary Wharf and he said he would, but only once it got dark and late. Jenny grinned. "He got me out through the tunnels and we travelled to Canary Wharf by car. And at the top floor he helped fix the 'Rift Scanner', but we must have been followed because they turned up, so Tom went off to distract them. When I hid I turned the Scanner on but I thought it didn't work, until it did. And it amazed me. But the Rift was outside and I had to turn the scanner off in case they found me. And the only way out was through the window."

Rose appeared to be in deep thought while Jaime hugged Jenny. A bout of respect came from J.D, who was amazed at the gutsiness of his niece. "I don't think that was a rift," Rose spoke up and Jenny looked at her confused. "It was a Time Portal."

"How do you know?" Jenny asked.

"Because it was me who opened it," Rose told her. "It led out onto the roof of One Canada Square two minutes before you jumped out of the window."

Thinking about it, Jenny realised her Scanner had gone off a couple of minutes before jumping out. It did fit with the time Rose opened the Time Portal. The young Time Lady grinned. "That's brilliant, my 'Rift Scanner' really did work. I just wish I still had it as it seems I've lost it."

"Oh, wait!" Jaime exclaimed and stood up. "Ye didnae lose it," she said and put her hand into her pocket, pulling out the Scanner. Jenny's eyes brightened at the sight of it and The Doctor sat up, interested. "I think it's had it though, it took a hit." She showed them the hole that had been made by the bullet after it hit the Scanner.

"Let's have a look at it." The Doctor inquired, stretching over and taking it from Jaime. The Time Lord inspected it, grinning the whole time. "This really is quite remarkable, Jenny. You used a Digital Audio Broadcasting Radio and an iPhone, stuck it together and added bits too it. This puts my old Timey Wimey Detector to shame!"

Rose gasped and stared at the Doctor, as did Jaime, J.D, Jack and Donna.

"You feeling alright, Doctor?" John questioned.

"Wow! When the Doctor gives you praise higher than his own work, then you know you've done a really good job." Donna exclaimed and Jack chuckled at her words.

David had also been thinking and now he felt he had to air his thoughts. "How did you end up in a different universe in the first place?" The actor questioned.

Jaime looked up at David once he said this. It was a really good question and she wondered the same.

"Oh!" Jenny uttered, her eyes suddenly wide. "It was odd how it happened. I'd been travelling the universe for six months when this weird dark Vortex opened up. Before I could even change course it pulled me in. I lost control of my ship as soon as I exited the other side of the vortex." She heard the Doctor groan in disbelief and looked at him, confused. Then she looked over at Jaime after she felt shock and horror through the connection she had with her. The look on the Scots-girl's face worried her even more. Her face was somehow paler than it had previously been. "Jaime?" Jenny queried.

"No, no, no, no!" Jaime cried out and ran her hands through her dark hair as she stumbled back into the next bed. "Tha' was a Dimension Portal!"

"Is that like a Time Portal, but instead goes into another dimension?" Jenny questioned.

"Aye, and it's all my fault. I opened the Dimension Portal tha' caused all the others tae open up!" Jaime answered, feeling very angry with herself. "If I'd never opened tha' stupid portal in the first place ye never would have fallen through!"

But David frowned at what she said and the Doctor grimaced sadly when he sensed she was far too angry to understand.

"No, Jaime, you can't say that!" A wide-eyed John told her.

"Och, really? Jus' why the hell cannae I?" Jaime snapped back, her angry eyes darker than normal.

"Because we would never have never met you." The Doctor told her.

"He's right, David spoke up. "If you'd never opened the Dimension Portal then Jenny wouldn't have fallen into your universe and she would have never met you or your mother. In turn you would never have found your way into the Doctor's universe. Is that some type of Paradox?" The actor wondered aloud.

Instead of being reassured, Jaime flew off the handle. "Och' is tha' wha' I am now, is it? She snapped, now beyond the point of no return. "Jus' one big fuckin' paradox?" The air in the room had warmed up and a light breeze was playing with her hair as sparks of fire and electricity shot from her fingers. "I'll show ye who's a fuckin' paradox!"

Jaime pulled her arm back and those not used to her sudden anger bouts took a quick step back, expecting to be hit by something lethal. As for Jenny, she scooted closer to her father, feeling Jaime's anger through the sibling connection. And seeing it, as an angry red emitted off Jaime.

Acting immediately, J.D pulled her arm down in a bid to prevent the Scots-girl from attacking anyone. "Jaime, please, stop!" He said and pulled her towards him into a hug. "You're not a paradox. In no way are you a paradox," the Half-Time Lord soothed Jaime before glaring at a confused David. "You're my beautiful, amazing impossible girl!" J.D could sense her anger slowly disappearing but it was not fast enough. "And anyway, if you hadn't met us you would have lived a very short, very painful life. After all, you did have Brittle Bone disease." That did it. He could feel the anger leaving her as his words shocked her, and seconds later her arms snaked around him in a counter hug. "There, that's my girl." J.D continued to sooth and soon felt her shoulders skating. The TARDIS-like connection he had with her showed that she was seriously upset.

A confused Jenny could sense it too and wondered how someone could go from being normal happy to angry in a matter of seconds. She was about to say something until David beat her to it.

"What was that!" The actor questioned. "There was no need to bite my head off."

John sent another glare towards David. "She wouldn't be upset if you hadn't called her a paradox!" He bit out at the actor.

"What?" David furrowed his brows. "I didn't call her a paradox, I simply wondered if it was a paradox."

The Half-Time Lord scoffed at this. "Just because you played The Doctor on a TV show doesn't mean you're qualified to understand what a paradox is!"

The Doctor once again groaned and shook his head, really wishing they would stop arguing.


	60. Jaime, Wolfy, Delta and The Dynacracker

The Dynacracker was beginning to get annoyed with the two men arguing and would have given them an earful if the lights hadn't dimmed for several seconds.

"What's wrong with the lights?" Jenny asked.

"There's nothing wrong with them," Dyna replied, thankful that David and John had stopped arguing. "That's just Sky telling me I have a call from Central Command. Excuse me!" And she left the companions in the Medbay to take the call in the Console Room.

"It must be urgent." Jenny stated, unaware of how the Time Lords worked.

"Nah," the Doctor replied with a shake of his head. "It never is with that lot."

A confused Jenny frowned at what he said. "What do you mean?" She asked the Doctor, remembering in the TV show he was less than happy about them. Surely they weren't bad in real life.

"Oh, it's nothing." The Doctor answered her. He didn't want her being exposed to the Time Lords and their general xenophobic attitude towards other species.

"What the Doctor actually meant was that his fellow Time Lords were a bunch of dusty old bastards." Donna spoke up and the Doctor glared at her. "Except they're not. Not anymore. They mellowed out after the Time War. They're more welcoming and open minded these days."

The Doctor snorted in reply. "I don't believe that for a second." He muttered.

Suddenly Jaime pushed away from John, mumbled something about 'needing space' and hurried out of the Medbay. The Half-Time Lord looked on as she disappeared out of the door, a worried expression on his face. "Maybe I should go with her." He said.

"Nah, give her time. She'll be okay." The Doctor spoke up, though he did feel worried for her as well.

J.D looked at the Doctor before letting out a sigh and sitting down on the next bed.

Walking down the corridor, Jaime thought about all the paradox loops that had happened previously. Yet this one took the piss. Why did she have to be one of them, of all things! And she felt even worse after it turned out she was the cause of Jenny falling into her old universe and being medically experimented on. It was horrific and it angered her. It wasn't just MI6 she was angry at, but herself as well. She hadn't meant to lash out at David, her anger just came on suddenly out of nowhere. Luckily John was there to stop her, or who knows what she could have done. Up ahead, Jaime could hear the voice of Dyna speaking, so she hurried up and stood outside the doorway of the console room, eavesdropping into the conversation between Dyna and Gallifrey Central Command.

"What do you mean 'more people have appeared'? Didn't that Dimensional Portal close on its own?" Jaime winced as the person on the other end claimed it was different. "Different? How do you mean by 'different'?" Dyna questioned.

"This Portal was golden in appearance and it completely bypassed the void." Was the answer.

Jaime grinned at the discription. It looked like herself and Bad Wolf's plan to save the Tyler family worked out good.

A gasp was heard from The Dynacracker. "Have you notified the President?" Dyna now asked and it made Jaime wonder who the President of Gallifrey was. Was it not Rassilon anymore? "She'll want to know, she can sense these things." Obviously not!

"Not yet," the voice at Central Command said. "There's dozens of them." He sounded worried and it only made Dyna groan.

"Well let her know first, then get their details of where they came from. I'll deal with it once I get back." She said to the person on the other end.

Before Jaime could hear anymore of what was said she suddenly felt a sense of danger and quickly turned to find Wolfy standing behind her.

"Eavesdroppin' onto someone's conversation are you?" Wolfy growled and grinned mischievously.

Jaime shivered at the look in her eyes. "Nae, 'course I wasnae!" She replied, sounding scandalised.

Wolfy just chuckled humorously at the way Jaime stared wide-eyed, took a step towards her and sniffed.

Jaime recoiled in disgust. "Wha' the hell is yer problem?" She hissed.

Again, Wolfy chuckled. "I don't have a problem, never had one to begin with. Maybe it's you with the problem." Wolfy seemed to look at something behind Jaime before looking at her again. "You smell of fear, you reek of it!" Jaime took another step away from Wolfy. She didn't want another fight with her. "But it's not me you should be worried about!" Wolfy growled and Jaime had to wonder what she meant.

"Wha' d'ye mean?" She asked and just about kept herself from recoiling when Wolfy moved towards her.

"You've got big problems ahead of you," Wolfy growled at her. "Beware the Purple Man!"

"Wha'? Wha' the hell is tha' supposed tae mean?" Jaime asked, eyes narrowed.

Wolfy just smirked. "And you really should watch out for the Ageless Wanderer. He really doesn't like you."

Now Jaime was really mystified. "Wha' the hell are ye wafflin' 'bout?" Jaime exclaimed, getting annoyed at the way Wolfy was being all mysterious.

But Wolfy wouldn't give her an answer and she suddenly grimaced before doubling over with a pained keen.

"Nae, dinnae ye dare, ye annoyin' wee bitch!" Jaime cried out, taking hold of the other female's shoulders and really wanting to smash her against the wall in a bid to get more information from her. But it was too late, Jaime quickly took her hands off the other female's shoulders as that odd ice aura began to appear again. "Shit!" The Scots-girl muttered angrily.

A pained groan came from the other female before she stood up straight and looked around her surroundings, confusion washing off her. "What happened?" Delta mumbled her words as she reached over to switch on the inhibitor on her Sonic Glove.

"Who's the Purple Man?" Jaime immediately demanded, putting her hands on Delta's shoulders once again.

"What?" Confusion continued to wash off the SuperDiva, her green eyes looking puzzled.

"The Purple Man, the Ageless Wanderer!? Who the hell are they?" Jaime continued to demand, ignoring the growing confusion.

"What the hell you talking about?" Delta mumbled, pushing Jaime away from her, stumbled and fainted cleanly away.

Jaime rolled her eyes. "For the love of Sanity!" She cried out and bent down to pick up the out-cold female.

* * *

The Dynacracker watched in amusement as Jaime came hurrying into the Console Room with an unconscious Delta in her arms. "What happened?" She asked, watching Jaime lay Delta down on the flight sofa. Though she hadn't really needed to ask in the first place. She'd heard them talking outside the door of the Console Room while she had been talking to Central Command. And of course, she had sensed that someone was listening in but ignored it.

"I dinnae know! She was Wolfy one minute, the next she was back tae being Delta and fainted!" Jaime replied, looking at Delta with wide eyes.

The Hybrid Time Lady nodded her head. "Oh, that's normal. She'll wake up again in a few minutes." She told Jaime as she leaned against the Console.

"Alright..." The Scots-girl muttered and narrowed her eyes at Delta before looking over at Dyna. "Who are the Purple Man and Wanderin' Stranger?" She asked.

Dyna stiffened at the question. "Excuse me?" She said.

"It's Wolfy, she started wafflin' on 'bout someone called the Purple Man, then went on 'bout a Wanderin' Stranger or an Ageless Stranger, whatever it was. I asked wha' she meant but I never got an answer." She saw that Dyna appeared to be in deep thought until she shook her head and smiled.

"No, sorry. I have no idea who they are." She said.

Jaime couldn't tell if the Time Lady was lying or not because her Shields were raised so damn high. Instead, she decided to ask a question. "How exactly dae ye know Tom? I mean, ye worked at MI5, but he was MI6."

Dyna raised her brows, surprised at such a question. "Why do you ask?" She counter-questioned, curious.

Pacing a little, Jaime thought about what she should tell Dyna before turning her attention back to the Hybrid Time Lady. "Have ye ever heard of the Nightmare Planet?" Jaime asked.

"Hmmm..." Dyna mumbled thoughtfully. "...I believe so, yes. It's real name is Krypton, a parallel version of a certain Man of Steel's home planet. It's called the Nightmare Planet because there's something in the air that causes its victims to fall asleep and dream of a life, an alternate life. It's somewhat semi-sentient, one of the few sentient type planets in the Universe, feeding on the victim's life energy as they dream until they die."

Jaime nodded silently, her eyes wide.

"You didn't actually go to that planet, did you? The Doctor should've known well enough how dangerous that planet is."

"Aye, well tha's the thing," Jaime spoke, beginning to pace once again. "There was a Time Storm tha' took a group of men...bodybuilders...and scattered them across the universe tae different planets. One of 'em bein' Krypton, the Nightmare Planet. But we arrived a wee bit early and got caught up in its ability tae make people fall asleep."

Dyna watched as Jaime silently continued to pace, a sense of agitation coming from her. "Just what exactly is bothering you?" She asked the younger female.

Jaime stopped and looked at Dyna. "I've met Tom. Well, more like a version of him!" In reply Dyna just folded her arms and raised her brows, so Jaime continued. "The planet made me dream tha' I never came tae the Doctor's universe and was instead captured by MI6, along with my mother. We were separated and then Tom befriended me by usin' my love for 'Doctor Who', told me I was special, turned me against my mother!"

Dyna nodded silently, listening and watching as the anger returned to the younger female, sparks of static electricity emitting off her.

"And in a bid tae train me tae be their perfect assassin he made me kill homeless people off the streets, either by makin' them kill themselves or by brutally attackin' them." Jaime began pacing again. "It went on, and on, and on...until one day Tom brought my mum in. I hadnae seen her since the day we were captured. She was happy tae see me, but I was angry, too far gone for her tae persuade me tae stop hurtin' people. I jus' did it, I didnae even think 'bout it."

Narrowing her eyes, Dyna moved away from the console. "Did what?" She asked.

Jaime looked at her with wide eyes. "I pulled her heart out!" She exclaimed. "I reached intae her chest and pulled her own heart out. She watched me as I squeezed it intae mush before dying. I can still feel it's warmth, feel it beatin', feel it's blood in my hands!" She stopped talking and closed her eyes, taking in several deep breaths.

Dyna approached her and put her arm around Jaime's shoulders after she sensed her disgust and horror for such an action. "Okay, enough of that," she said to Jaime. "That life wasn't real, just a distorted fake. Your mum is still alive and Tom, the man I know, was the loveliest man you could ever meet."

Jaime pushed the Hybrid Time Lady away from her and glared at her. "Aye? Well it felt bloody fuckin' real tae me," she snarled. "Every horrible fuckin' minute of it felt fuckin' real!"

The Dynacracker sighed. "You really are quite an angry little girl aren't you?"

An astonished sounding snort came from Jaime. "I'm no' little. I'm 124 years old! Nae wonder Delta hates yer guts."

The room suddenly had a drop in temperature and Jaime shivered.

"And I'm over 3000 years old!" Dyna shot back much to Jaime's surprise. "Wow!" She uttered, shivering. "Really?"

But Dyna just chuckled as the room temperature returned to normal.

"Okay, wha'ever. How d'ye know Tom?" Jaime now asked, hoping Dyna would answer this question.

Oddly enough, Dyna sighed and turned away with a shake of her head as she walked back over to the console. "He was one of the many people who rescued me from a hellish nightmare in Siberia." Dyna told Jaime.

The Scots-girl frowned, confused. "Wha' the hell were ye daein' in Siberia?" She asked.

"It was something that started a lifetime ago in Washington D.C and ended a couple of years later in Siberia."

That left Jaime intrigued. "Wha' happened?" She asked.

"I was abducted...again...by the very same people who had abducted me in D.C."

"Why weren't they in prison?" Jaime asked.

"Oh, they were, they had a trial about it, but long before that, two had escaped police arrest and gone off with ship fairing pals. After the trial their transport bus was attacked and they were freed. Well, all but one. The rest of the prisoners were burnt alive, the guards shot dead before that. Actually, not all of them were..."

There was a very annoyed groan from the vicinity of the sofa as Delta slowly sat up, a wave of pain coming from her. "Don't you dare!" Delta glared at her older incarnation. "That is not your story to tell. You don't get to tell it!"

In reply, Dyna silently held up her hands in defence and rolled her eyes.

Jaime turned her attention to Delta, taking a quick step back away from the SuperDiva. "Will ye tell it then?" She asked.

This time Delta glared at Jaime, her green eyes fiery. "No, it's none of your bloody business." She snapped, ignoring the snort of laughter from Dyna. Then she noticed the wary expression on Jaime's face and a sense of trepidation. "What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked rather rudely before realising something and groaning while putting her hands over her face. "She made a pass at the Doctor didn't she?" Delta asked, her voice muffled from behind her hands.

"She did more than that!" Dyna replied with a humorous chuckle.

Jaime wondered why the Hybrid Time Lady would even find something like that remotely funny, then grimaced as a Tsunami of despair washed off Delta. It was so strong that Dyna must have felt it too.

"Damn! Delta, don't leave your shields down like that." The Dynacracker admonished her younger self.

"I can't help it, I've got a headache, it's getting worse and I feel sick!" She moaned.

Jaime watched as Dyna strode over to Delta, grabbed and pulled a yelping Delta to her feet. The Scots-girl could see that Delta's face had gone completely pale and her eyes were half closed as if the lights were bothering them. And despite all that, Delta tried to fight out of Dyna's grip.

"Get off me!" She demanded.

"Look at me," Dyna ordered and Delta did. "Look into my eyes." She did. "Go to the Zero Room before he makes his appearance." She let go and watched as Delta turned and hurried out of the console room.

"Wha' was tha' 'bout?" Jaime asked. "Did ye jus' hypnotise her?"

"She knows she has to go to the Zero Room," Dyna responded. "Drych is a very dangerous individual."

"Wha' makes it dangerous?" Jaime asked.

Dyna walked back over to the console and checked something on the monitor. It made Jaime think she wasn't going to answer until Dyna turned back towards her. "Because just like Wolfy, Drych also has his own superpower. He is telekinetic and what's worse is that he hates women, females. And he's likely to attack somebody using his telekinesis."

Jaime nodded her head, understanding what could happen if the other multiple personality wasn't contained.

"What about you?" Dyna now asked Jaime. "Satisfied that Tom isn't such a bad guy you made him out to be?"

Jaime just shrugged.

"Look, do yourself a favour, don't dwell on a life that wasn't even real. Just focus on the now."

A chuckle escaped from Jaime's mouth. "Okay." She uttered.

"Right, come on!" Dyna said and the two females left the console room.

* * *

As they walked along the corridor to head back towards the Medbay they came across the Zero Room...and to some very loud shouting that didn't sound right.

"Wha' the hell?" Jaime exclaimed, approaching the locked door of the Zero Room.

"And that will be Drych." Dyna stated.

The voice on the other side of the door still sounded like Delta, yet it was slightly deeper and a wee bit male. There was also another change of accent, this one being Welsh, and despite Sky's telepathic translation circuits, Jaime could actually hear various spouts of the Welsh language behind the accent.

Eyes wide, Jaime placed her hand on the door. "Is she okay in there?" She asked. After she said that she jumped back from the door when it was brutally punched at, the thing inside threatened to do her damage, calling her 'an evil wench'.

"Of course she's okay," Dyna replied. "Sky is protecting her from harm." Then she noticed Jaime's questioning expression. "And if you must know, Drych is a Knight with a particular hate for women."

The Scots-girl's eyes widened. "A Knight?" She exclaimed and Dyna nodded.

"Yeah, but it's probably not one of the Round Table Knights. They probably didn't want a woman hater sitting with them." She approached the door and knocked on it. "Is that right?" She called and in return there was banging and angry shouting from the personality on the other side of the door. "Come on, leave it be..." Dyna said and continued walking up the corridor.

"I doubt there are any type of Knight like tha' livin' in Arthur's Kingdom," Jaime said as she followed Dyna. "Tha one's probably from an enemy Kingdom."

A short laugh was heard from Dyna. "I take it there was a Merlin TV series in your universe as well." She asked.

The question surprised her. "Aye, we did," Jaime replied. "Oddly 'nough, Jethro had a crush on me!" She reminisced.

"Is that the kid from the Crusader 50 who looked like the actor who played Merlin?" Dyna inquired and Jaime nodded her head. "Lucky you!" The Hybrid Time Lady replied with a chuckle. "When you get the chance you should watch 'The Living and The Dead', 'The Fall' and 'Humans'. He's brilliant in those."

Jaime wondered how the conversation changed so rapidly. "Humans?" She asked, sounding suspicious. "Wha's tha' 'bout?"

The Dynacracker took a deep breath before speaking up. "It's about synthetics being owned by humans in a far future and a small group of them with a conscious want the rest of their kind to be like them. As the series progressed the humans were the ones that were used by the Synths."

Jaime scowled at this. "Great! Sounds like fun!" She muttered sarcastically. It was obvious a series based around slavery.

"Don't dismiss it just yet. It's actually a well thought out series." Dyna said as they walked back into the Medbay.

The Doctor was busy talking about an adventure he had with Donna that sounded very familiar to Jaime. "Och, I've read that story," she spoke up. "I liked it, but it had a sad endin'."

Rose frowned at her. "What do you mean you've read it?" She asked.

They didn't expect David to answer. "In my universe, 'Beautiful Chaos' is a novelised adventure in which a star discovered by Wilfred Mott is named after him."

Jaime nodded at this. "It begins and ends with Wilf lookin' up at the stars for the Doctor months after Donna is returned home." She added, sitting next to J.D. She was given a one-armed hug by the Half-Time Lord, which she appreciated.

"Really? So there are adventures in book form, not just TV form?" Rose asked. "Just how many are there?"

"Not just novelised adventures but audio adventures and comics as well." David also added.

"How odd," the Doctor muttered. "Just a day after that incident Jack called me asking if I knew a girl, who turned out to be you!" He said and Jaime smiled. Appearing out of nowhere on the Plass and being helped to her feet felt like a distant memory at this point.

Meanwhile, Dyna did one final check in Jenny's stats before giving a satisfied nod and turning the monitor off.

The Doctor noticed this. "Everything all right?" He asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Everything's fine," Dyna replied. "Jenny is as healthy as a desert dwelling pack horse."

The young Time Lady smiled, hoping that meant it was a good thing.

"But you might want to keep her in for observation once you get back to your universe." Dyna added and Jenny groaned.

"Duly noted," the Doctor spoke, rubbing his daughters back in comfort and kissing her head. "What did the Time Lords want?" He then asked.

The Hybrid Time Lady frowned at the question. Why did he even ask? "Oh, nothing of importance." She replied.

Jaime smiled wryly. She didn't need to be a lie detector to know that Dyna was lying. She also noticed the tiniest of looks she gave to Rose before looking away.


	61. Going Home

This chapter contains flashbacks of choking, attempted sexual assault and graphic violence. The flashbacks come from scenes I'd written long ago as fictional stories. The fiery sky I added for Doctor Who purposes. In the original scene Delta didn't need a distraction, she was strong enough to fight back. It was also hard to write that scene back then and it was still hard to write now.

* * *

It was time to take the passengers back home, back to their universes and whens. Donna, Jack and J.D were helping Dyna fly Sky in the console room, while Jaime and David were watching them as they sat on the flight sofa. The Doctor, Jenny and Rose remained in the Medbay.

Jaime could feel the actor's curiosity washing off him in waves. "Wha' is it ye want tae ask me?" She asked David and he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"What makes you think I want to ask you something?" He replied, rubbing the back of his neck in a familiar way.

"Maybe it's 'cause I can feel yer emotions," Jaime told him. "And I can tell when someone's lyin'."

David's eyes widened at this. "What? Really?" He asked, looking at her.

"Aye! Well, unless their minds are well shielded! But yer's ain't and ye clearly have somethin' on yer mind."

David didn't answer her straight away. He watched Dyna, Donna, Jack and John at the console. The immortal must have had lessons because he was using his part of the console without direction from Dyna. And then, Jack being Jack, probably sensed he was being watched and looked over at David, grinned and winked at him. Face going red, David groaned and looked away. It really annoyed him how Jack kept coming into him. He wasn't the Doctor, just an actor that looked like him.

"He dae tha' often?" Jaime inquired, causing David to sigh and lay back on the sofa.

"Too many times to count." He muttered.

"Right, so wha's on yer mind?" Jaime persisted, grinning when she caught his thoughts about Delta roping him into some scheme to get Jack and the Doctor on a 'date'.

"Just...it makes me wonder what you would have done if you began travelling with the Doctor at an earlier point in his timeline, say...the episode '42'." David said.

This made Jaime snort laughter. "They certainly wouldnae have spent 42 bloody minutes gettin' from one end of the spaceship tae the other!" She stated.

David chuckled, grinning at her reaction.

"Okay, what about 'Gridlock'?" He asked next.

"Hmmm..." Jaime thought. "Either I would have stopped Cheen and Milo from abductin' Martha, or I would have took Martha's place."

David nodded and asked: "'Smith and Jones'?" "Och, tha' one's obvious," Jaime replied. "No' much tae dae 'cept fix the Doctor's Screwdriver with Cyberkinesis." David was about to say something else but Jaime cut him off. "Though I dinnae think this is 'bout cuttin' corners in episodes, is it?" She said, looking at the actor. "Say wha' ye really mean, by which I mean 'Doomsday', the Doctor and Rose."

David looked somewhat offended but Jaime didn't apologise for the intrusion. "Alright!" He sighed. "What about 'Doomsday'? What would you have done?"

The Scots-girl frowned at David. "It's a wee bit of an odd question comin' from ye of all people," Jaime replied. "But I would have done my damn hardest tae keep Rose from fallin' intae the next universe!"

"So you would have saved Rose?" David questioned.

"Aye! Why d'ye ask?" Jaime replied, continuing to frown.

"Oh, nothing." He sighed. "It's a question I'm often asked. Sometimes even by my own kids."

Jaime snorted laughter at his reply while David gave a hint of a smile. "You seem very determined to keep them together." He wondered aloud.

Jaime grinned and nodded. "Well, of course! I'm no' some silly teenager put intae this universe tae purposely get in between their relationship. Or tae jus' randomly fall in love with him, or for him tae fall in love with me for nae apparent reason even though he's still hurtin' over the loss of Rose!" Jaime bit out, sounding angry. "Tha's no' me. All I did was emphasise with him, I felt his pain even through a TV screen and I jus' really wanted tae help him. I would have kept Rose from fallin' 'cause they needed tae stay together. We all need tae stay together!"

David sat up straight, staring at Jaime with wide eyes. Her words were passionate and they amazed him, though he remembered what she said earlier at MI6 in the Cold Storage room. "And I suppose that would include sacrificing yourself?" He asked. "Just to make him happy? Even if losing you will make him sad?"

"Aye, if needs must!" Was Jaime's reply and David shook his head in disbelief.

"You know, you're a very odd girl!" He exclaimed. The grin from her only mystified the actor even more.

"Why, thank ye!" Jaime uttered.

Feeling the TARDIS land, David looked over at the console, noticing J.D giving Jaime a worried expression.

"This is your stop, David." Dyna called over.

"Oh good!" David muttered and stood up, Jaime following him afterwards. The actor turned his attention to the young Scots-girl. If he didn't say anything now it would stay on his mind for a long time. "You don't need to act like a suicidal maniac for the Doctor's sake," he told Jaime. "He and Rose can look after themselves. You've got a sister and J.D clearly loves you to bits. Just be happy. Okay?"

Her eyes widened as she was suddenly pulled into a hug. David Tennant was actually hugging her! A grin appeared in her face and she hugged him back.

Once the hug finished, David took a step back from Jaime, nodded at someone behind her and turned to leave the TARDIS. Jaime sighed happily as David stepped out through the door into his own bedroom. Seconds later Georgia entered the room and was unexpectedly gathered up into a hug.

"I've missed you!" David exclaimed, kissing her.

Mystified and confused, Georgia pushed away from her husband. "David, you just saw me half a minute ago!" She said. David saw her frown in thought. "Wait a minute! Have you been with that Time Lady again? What was her name? Delta? Dyna?" He nodded silently at both questions. "What happened this time?" Georgia asked.

Taking a deep breath, David began to explain in great detail what happened on his adventure with The Dynacracker.

* * *

Once the headache inducing multiple personality Drych ended, Delta was able to leave the Zero Room, but not before puking up what she had last eaten. Groaning at the way her whole body ached and still pale faced she stumbled into the kitchen to get a drink of water. After that she felt a tad better but she knew that Sky Blue had put something in the water to achieve that. Next, she took a banana from the fridge and ate it as she exited the kitchen.

Delta took a detour into the console room to pick up her stuff she left hanging on a coat rack, before returning to Dyna's room to take another quick shower, where she noticed the minor bruising to her back and wondered what Wolfy could have done for that to happen, brushed her teeth and changed back into her ring gear.

Once she'd done all that, Delta exited Dyna's room and had meant to go back to the console room, but instead found herself walking into the Medbay. "Oh, shit!" Delta muttered, her face turning red and her voice catching Rose's attention. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, Rose stepped in front of the Doctor in order to protect him. Not only could Delta feel Rose's suspicion but she could also feel a hint of it from The Doctor. Even he was giving her the evils. "Uhh..." She took several steps into the Medbay but stopped when she felt the Time Lord's fear.

"Dad? Rose? What's wrong?" Jenny asked as she also felt his fear. It was a deep purple.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Delta quickly apologised to the Doctor. "I'm really sorry for what Wolfy did. She can't help it..." She looked over at the young Time Lady. "Hey, Jenny, how are you?" She asked even though she had no idea what was wrong with her.

"I'm okay," a confused Jenny replied. "Who are you?" But she didn't get an answer because Delta fled out of the Medbay.

She ran down the corridor, stopping after awhile and fell into a crouch, putting her hands over her face. She couldn't help but let out several sad sobs. Delta had no idea what Wolfy did but it must have been serious if this Doctor was bloody scared of her. The Doctor she knew was never that scared, and he never gave her looks of suspicion...even after Wolfy had wanked him to orgasm several times with the Sonic Glove. Even thinking about that little incident still turned her face red in embarrassment.

There were times like this she wished she had Ed by her side, comforting her. Seeing him via FaceTime wasn't enough and he wasn't going to be in the States for a couple of weeks yet. Once she'd managed to get herself together again, Delta wiped her eyes and stood up, grimacing at the deep ache in her lower back. Despite her usual back aches this one hadn't been there before and she still wondered what could have happened as she walked down the corridor.

Thankfully, Delta found the door to the console room and walked in, just in time to hear Jaime talking to David about how she would keep the Doctor and Rose together. Her words were passionate yet they worried the SuperDiva. What person in their right mind would kill themselves just to keep two people happy? And when Delta looked over at John at the console she could tell he was thinking the same thing. Sure, it was a noble thing to do, but it would only upset the people who loved or cared about her.

She herself had done it twice before in Washington D.C and her second time in Siberia. Though that time Ed was suspicious enough of her activities to stick a tracker on her. Delta grinned at the memory. He knew her so well! A slight shift in equilibrium told her that Sky Blue had landed.

"This is your stop, David." Her future incarnation called out and David, along with Jaime stood up.

Delta watched on as the actor turned to Jaime and told her what she needed to hear. After hugging the Scots-girl he noticed Delta was watching them and nodded at her. She returned the nod and watched as David exited the TARDIS.

Feeling the Time Machine moving again, Delta stepped up beside a clearly besotted Jaime. "Wise words from a wise man!" She uttered and Jaime looked at her, smiling like a loon. Waves of happiness was washing off her. Delta realised this was probably because David had hugged her and she chuckled at the expression on Jaime's face.

"David's got a point you know," Delta continued. "Sacrificing yourself is only going to upset everyone else. I should know, I did it twice and look where that got me. A shoulder so busted up it freezes up after very little movement..."

Jaime frowned at her when she stopped talking, a faraway look appearing in the younger female's eyes. Because Delta had her shield up, Jaime couldn't even tell what was wrong...and it scared her. She was about to ask what was wrong when they were jolted by the TARDIS and they all nearly tumbled to the floor.

An annoyed grunt came from Delta and she glared at those who were currently driving. "How about not flying us through bloody Vortex storms!" The SuperDiva snapped, though she was secretly thankful for the interruption. PTSD attacks were never pleasant. Her title belt had fallen off her shoulder so she bent over to pick it up. Then her eyes widened and she stiffened when she felt somebody's fingers on her back.

* * *

Having noticed the blank look in Delta's green eyes, Jaime continued to worry as she watched the ginger female take the moment of turbulence out on the TARDIS' current pilots. Sometimes she had seen that same look in the Doctor's eyes and mostly with J.D too, making her wonder just what in the world had Delta gone through to gain that dull eyed, blank expression look.

Then Jaime watched as Delta bent over to pick up her wrestling title off the floor. But her eyes fell on the younger ginger's back where the white criss-crossing scars stood out against pink skin...well, mostly pink skin as there appeared to be a large amount of already fading yellow bruising. Not even thinking, Jaime reached out and ran her fingers over the scarring. And that's when it happened.

Jaime suddenly found herself in a snow patched garden. But she wasn't the only one in the garden as there were two others here. One of them was a young looking Delta in her early twenties and the other she didn't even recognise, yet his name came to her mind. He was Russian and he had Delta on the ground, his hands around her throat. She was doing her best to struggle out of his grip as he verbally abused her in Russian and English. Jaime's eyes widened when she could hear the choking noises coming from Delta, even while she was trying to Karate chop the Russian off her.

Then Jaime gasped, horrified, as the Russian took a hand off her neck and went to her cheap looking trousers and pulled them down. Delta didn't appear to be wearing anything underneath and she seemed to struggle harder despite being continually choked. But it did no good as the Russian began fiddling with his own trousers. Jaime couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was disgusting. He was going to...assault her!

Luckily, and before the worst could happen, a distraction came in the form of a sudden fiery sky. This was the Doctor dealing with the Sontaran's. The Russian stopped what he was doing and looked up at the sky. "What the hell?" He exclaimed. Quick as a flash, Delta pulled a rock from a pile of them and used it to whack the side of the Russian's head with it. He fell sideways, dead in an instant, the side of his head caved in, all bloody...and was that brain she could see? Jaime felt sick as she listened to the sound of Delta sobbing as she pulled her trousers back up.

The scene suddenly changed and now she was in a house, inside a room of somebody's house. She could hear someone screaming in pain and looked around to find Delta being held down over the arm of a sofa, topless and having her back caned. It must have been going on for some time because her back was already bruised, red raw and bleeding. Jaime shook her head at what she was seeing. And once again the names of these strangers, Italian-American, Italian and Russian, she didn't know came to mind. They were punishing her for the death of their friend. And that really left her a bit miffed, because who would want to be friends with a convicted murderer-rapist?

The scene abruptly faded out, a sense of danger came to her, a loud slap was heard, followed by a blossoming pain in her cheek and Jaime stumbled away.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" Delta was practically heard to scream out, angry at such a violation.

Jaime remained stunned for the moment, her eyes wide and hand rubbing her pained cheek. Then her anger came in a rush and she turned around to glare at the equally angry Delta, her green eyes fiery. None of them noticed the chatter around the console had ceased.

Still angry, Jaime stormed towards Delta and roughly pushed the younger female who stumbled backwards. Delta re-acted immediately, her anger flaring further as she struck out with her right hand. For Jaime, her stealth kicked in and she dodged the punch by twisting and grabbing Delta's right arm, pulling it up behind her back before taking a hold of her right shoulder. Then it happened again.

Once again, Jaime found herself somewhere else. This time it was some sort of office and in that office was a young dark haired Italian-American man from one of the previous images she saw earlier. He was angry with a teenage Delta for calling him an orphan and because she wouldn't keep her mouth shut no matter how much trouble she was in. Young Delta appeared to be already bruised up as the young man went postal on her. He grabbed Delta and swung her around, continually slamming her shoulder first into a filing cabinet as he shouted vulgar Italian swears at her. Delta grunted and cried out until she screamed out in pain as her collarbone broke and shoulder-bone shattered. He continued to ram Delta into the filing cabinet before roughly pushing her away from him.

Delta went stumbling across the office and fell into a crouch, wincing and keeping her right arm close to her body as possible. She radiated pain. It was then that Jaime noticed there was someone else in the room. He was an older man with thinning hair and a bit large around the waist. Apparently he was a wanted man and known terrorist. The FBI called him 'The Italian Vampire' because he was only ever seen at night. He'd been holding a phone out, letting whoever was listening on the other end to hear what was going on. Then afterwards he put the phone down and turned his attention to his...grandson?

The scene faded away when J.D and Jack pulled pulled the two females away from each other. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" The Half-Time Lord admonished them. "Why can't either of you get along?" He couldn't figure out why he could feel her shock and horror. Had she seen something? And why hadn't he seen anything?

"She started it," Delta shouted, glaring at the wide-eyed Jaime. "She touched me!" Then she struggled out of Jack's grip. "Get the hell off me!" She snapped and Jack let her go.

"Well what's wrong with that?" A puzzled John asked the SuperDiva but it was Dyna who answered him.

"Delta doesn't like people touching her," she explained. "Unless she allows them too."

John frowned. A wrestler that didn't like to be touched? Then again when they last saw Delta she had quickly pushed Jaime away from her when she'd hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" A still wide-eyed Jaime said.

"So you should be!" Delta angrily snapped. However, she noticed that Jaime was giving her 'The Look'. The one that people would often give her once they knew her history. She couldn't have, surely she couldn't! "What did you see?" Delta demanded, anger growing. At first Jaime didn't say anything. "WHAT DID YOU SEE?!" Delta now shouted, her green eyes burning angrily.

It made both John and Jaime step back at such furiousity of the question. The room was silent and people were confused. "Enough." Jaime replied, slightly frightened by Delta's behaviour. In reply all the SuperDivs did was mutter some crass words in another language and storm over to the flight seat and sit down.

After a quick discussion between Jaime and John, the Half-Time Lord let Jaime go and sit next to Delta, though her behaviour still worried him. Jaime sat next to Delta on the flight sofa and thought very carefully about what she wanted to say next. "So...yer shoulder wasnae injured whilst wrestlin' then?" She said and all she received was a grunt from Delta. When she glanced at the younger ginger, Jaime noticed she was scowling. "How bad was it?" Jaime asked next.

"Enough to be in plaster for weeks upon weeks," came Delta's muttered reply. "Enough to limit range of movement, enough to hurt every damn morning!" This last bit was growled out, a hint of anger coming from her.

Jaime furrowed her brow, trying to understand. How was she able to wrestle if she had such a dodgy shoulder? Unless she had rehabbed it as best she could. "Right...so wha' did ye dae tae make 'em hate ye so much?" Jaime asked next though she had a good idea why.

"No idea." Delta evaded.

Sighing and shifting in her seat, Jaime wanted to be careful with what she would say next. "Tha' Russian fella. He tried tae..."

"I know." Delta quickly interrupted, a flash of panic coming from her.

"But ye fought him off and tha's a good thing. But they punished ye afterwards for his death..." This time a flash of guilt came from the ginger and she leaned forward, putting her hands over her face. Jaime understood why she felt guilty because that was a death she intentionally caused for the first time.

"I don't want to talk about it." Delta said. Her voice was muffled but Jaime could still understand her. "Especially not about that, not about being sodomised, not about anything."

"Sodomised?" Jaime questioned under her breath and was left stunned by the answer the Time Lord part of her mind told her. She looked at Delta with wide-eyes. "They really did tha' tae ye? With wha?" If she was hoping for an answer she would be sorely disappointed.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Delta snapped at her, giving her a death glare, her green eyes burning fiercely.

Jaime mentally told J.D to stay where he was when she sensed he was about to move from his position at the console.

"You're not my psychiatrist, so just shut the fuck up!"

The Scots-girl held up her hands but still spoke up. "Ye have a Psychiatrist?" She asked Delta out of surprise.

"Did have!" Delta muttered, sitting back and continuing to scowl. "Left before she could be deported, went back to Aleppo in search of family members, don't know if she's still alive."

At first, Jaime was confused, until the Time Lord part of her mind told her that Aleppo was a city in Syria. "Och, right." Jaime muttered in realisation. Every universe they went to seemed to have issues with the Middle East.

When they felt the TARDIS land, both Jaime and Delta watched as Jack and Donna bid goodbye to Dyna before exiting the TARDIS. Then the Time Lady sent the Time Machine into the Vortex again.

Feeling like they didn't have much time to talk, Jaime shifted once again in her seat and looked at Delta. If she didn't want to talk about herself then maybe she'll talk about something else. "Are ye still emotionally connected tae the Doctor?" Jaime asked and she noticed Delta visibly relax.

"No," she replied. "That ended when he regenerated into his Eleventh incarnation. He tried to send me away but I didn't want to leave him alone." Delta didn't mention that she had caused a paradoxical, Timeline altering incident when she stopped Wilf from going inside the glass anti-radiation chamber and forcing the Master to turn off the nuclear bolt. But she also remembered a future version of herself coming in and knocking her out before she could stop Wilf.

"Send ye away?" Jaime inquired.

"Uh-huh. He was going to regenerate." Delta answered her. "I didn't want him to do it on his own so I stayed with him, gave him a good luck kiss before it happened and left him to it before he could regain his senses."

Jaime nodded faintly. "Have ye kissed him before?" She asked and saw Delta scowl.

"No, we weren't like that. All I wanted to do was wish him good luck and be there for him so he didn't have to do it on his own."

Jaime smiled at this, feeling somewhat proud of the younger female and knowing she would do the exact same thing had things been different.

Then she looked at the wrestling belt that Delta held, noticing it had customised plates on the side. "So who'd ye win this off?" Jaime asked next, nodding at the wrestling title.

Delta unconsciously shifted it over to her left shoulder. "It was at Roadblock, last December, against Kevin Owens," Delta muttered in reply. "Almost lost it at the Royal Rumble when Owens decided sneaky underhanded tactics suited him better and caught me in a Sharpshooter. And I hate that because they know I can't take it right."

'Well that's a wee bit odd.' Jaime thought to herself, wondering why she couldn't take a simple submission. "Why is tha'?" The Scots-girl asked, curious. But Delta never answered her. "Delta?" Jaime inquired and had the strangest feeling it had to do with what happened in Siberia.

"I just can't, okay!" Delta once again snapped at her and stood up. An odd cracking sound was heard from her lower back, followed by a flash of pain.

'Slipped disc' came to Jaime's mind and she realised this was probably another non-wrestling related injury. "Ye should really get tha' seen too!" Jaime told the ginger SuperDivs as she also stood up.

Delta scowled at Jaime. "That would mean more time off. Lots of it. And I don't want to do that!" She bit out.

They felt the TARDIS land.

"This is your stop, Delta." Dyna called out.

Delta nodded and looked at Jaime. "By the way, you mentioned a purple man earlier?"

Jaime nodded silently.

"Well the only Purple Man I know of is a man who calls himself Kilgrave," Jaime's eyes widened and she looked back at a confused J.D. "I had the unfortunate misfortune of mistaking him for the Tenth incarnation of the Doctor whilst travelling with the Twelfth incarnation of the Doctor." After that she turned away and walked out of the TARDIS into a female locker room of an arena.

She was immediately caught in a hug by her young friend Katie MacInarah-Cena who ignored the usual panicked stiffening. "That was brilliant!" She squealed. "You sure taught him what you're made of!" She exclaimed.

Delta chuckled and smiled grimly.

"Hey, why aren't you all hot and bothered?" Paige asked once Katie stepped back from Delta. "Don't tell me, you took the long way round, didn't you?" The Norwich born wrestler winked as she put her arm around her girlfriend, Katie's shoulders.

"Maybe I did. Or maybe it's just because I can keep my cool in a situation!" Delta answered a grinning Paige.

They both knew Delta still occasionally travelled through Time and Space but they kept it to themselves.

"Oh, really!" Charlotte spoke up, sauntering towards the trio. "Then why do you smell funny? Because that is not normal!"

Delta gulped, panicked.

"Maybe it's because you've got your own head stuck so far up your ass!" Katie insulted, ignoring the gasps from the other Divas.

Charlotte harrumphed and walked away.

Katie turned her attention back to Delta. "And now we're on the fast lane to WrestleMania. I can't wait!" She said, excited again.

"No, neither can I." Delta said, yet she couldn't shake off the sense of danger and dread she'd been feeling for weeks.

* * *

Jaime watched the TARDIS door close before turning to Dyna and John at the console.

"What was that about Kilgrave and a purple man?" The Half-Time Lord asked.

But Jaime shook her head. "I dinnae think its of any importance," she said and J.D raised an incredulous brow. "But I'll tell ye later."

John sighed. "Fair enough." He replied.

Now Jaime looked at Dyna who was mostly solo piloting Sky Blue. "Can we take a detour? Can we gan tae Gallifrey instead?"

John looked up at her, his eyes wide. "What?" He exclaimed and shook his head, then moved towards Jaime. "Why do you want to go there for? I don't want to go home! And I doubt the Doctor will want to either."

"He's got a point," The Dynacracker spoke up. "It's not a good idea at the moment. We've got things going on and I barely know you."

Jaime just shrugged.

"But if you really want to visit us I'll let you know first. Protocol and all that. Not to mention I'd like to get out of this paradox loop first."

The Half-Time Lord sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was not looking forward to that call. "As long as we don't get arrested for something trivial or tricked by something!" He muttered darkly.

"Alright, fair enough." Jaime replied to Dyna and shifted awkwardly on her feet. She had something else on her mind and J.D could sense it as he was looking at her with a frown. "Can ye dae somethin' for me." Jaime nervously asked the Hybrid Time Lady.

"Yes, what is it?" Dyna replied, looking at the monitor.

"Can ye tell my grandparents tha' me and my mum are safe. 'Cause they might get really worried if they dinnae get any mail from mum."

John grinned and pulled Jaime into a one-armed hug, pride washing off him. The Scots-girl giggled and one-arm hugged him back.

"Sure, I can do that," Dyna replied to Jaime's request. "I need to go back there anyway to clean up."

John grimaced at her idea of 'cleaning up'. He didn't like it, especially when it involved using some sort of inhibitor and taking them away from their natural habitat. He didn't think the Doctor would approve of it either.

"Ten minutes 'til you guys get home." Dyna told the duo and J.D nodded his head.

"Right, I'll just go and tell the others." He said and quickly exited the console room.

"Do you want to help me fly her?" Dyna offered and Jaime grinned.

"Aye, alright!" She said and walked up to the console, flicking a switch and dialling a knob when directed.

"By the way, the answer to your question? It was with a cattle prod."

"What?" Jaime uttered and looked up at Dyna, confused until she realised the Time Lady was answering a question she'd asked Delta. Her face paled even more so and she felt disgusted. "Why are ye tellin' me this?" She croaked.

"Because you asked me." Dyna replied.

"But I asked..."

"Delta, who isn't here." Dyna stated.

"Right, okay..." Jaime mumbled, frowning in thought. As much as she respected other people privacy, especially Delta's, she really wanted to understand why the ginger seemed so distant.

"They would often use it as a tool for humiliation, not just for forced discipline," Dyna continued. "Two of them would force her into a near orgasmic state before applying the prod." Jaime stared in wide-eyed shock while Dyna remembered feeling the humiliation and pain. It angered her that she couldn't do anything for her younger self. Those moments were all locked into fixed points.

"They...really did tha'?" The Scots-girl asked in horrified disbelief before shaking her head. She didn't want to hear any more of THAT. Some things were meant to be kept private, and that, along with the other thing, was one of them.

"Wha's the deal with the Sharpshooter?" Jaime instead asked. "Why is she so afraid of it?"

Dyna pointed at a lever and Jaime pushed it up. "She isn't exactly afraid of it," the Time Lady replied. "It's just that one of them happened to be a wrestling fan and he figured out Delta was a wrestler, so he took it upon himself to put her into a sharpshooter. And thst put strain on her overworked back that would cause injury at a later date."

Jaime's eyes continued to widen in horror. "Where did this happen?" She asked.

"In a basement that smelled rather musty, then soon smelled of piss and shit. To this day she flashes back to said basement whenever she's caught up in a Sharpshooter, the smell will come to her nose and that's all it takes for her to freak out. Sometimes she'll hold out, other times she'll freak out and tap out or faint. It's not just that. She can't even go into a basement without flashing back."

A shocked gasp came from Jaime. That had to be the worst case of PTSD she'd ever heard about. No wonder Delta was the way she was. But she had a psychiatrist. Well, did have one.

"Wha' 'bout the psychiatrist?" Jaime asked next. "Who's idea was tha'?"

Dyna stretched over the console and pushed several buttons before replying. "Ahh, well, that was interesting. Kushi was employed by the WWE when it became evident that Delta was struggling with her issues. Especially with Wolfy," Dyna spoke. "Delta didn't want to go to these sessions but Mr McMahon told her if she didn't go to them she wouldn't get to wrestle that week. So, if a little begrudged, she did."

"Did it help?" Jaime asked.

"Yes, and Kushi listened to it all," Dyna replied. "But there was only so much she could do. Psychiatric sessions will only go so far, they won't completely fix that person. With Delta, she wasn't just broken, she was shattered into tiny pieces."

Jaime shook her head silently, stunned. She barely knew what to say about that. "But...why does she shrug it off as if it was nothin'?"

"She's too proud to ask for help and she thinks she's strong enough to deal with it." Dyna said. "She just doesn't want to talk about it anymore. That's why she runs all those marathons."

The Scots-girl took a deep breath, thinking. There was something she had noticed but ignored it because it didn't make sense. "Will she be okay?" Jaime asked, actually sounding worried and Dyna raised her brows.

"See something in her Timeline did you?" The Hybrid Time Lady queried. "As a matter of fact, no, she won't be okay. Ever since Mr McMahon was killed by the Daleks, his son, Shane, has always blamed Delta for his dad's death. And with him being real close with the President, the authorities catch up with her at SummerSlam. Halfway through the show she's arrested by the Secret Service and taken away with quite a bit of ruckus along the way."

Once again Jaime's eyes were wide. "Wha'?" She gasped out. "Where'd they take her? Did they talk tae her?"

Dyna shook her head. "Nope, no interrogation. Just taken to a very secure facility with all the other alien immigrants who had seeked asylum to live in America with the help of previous Presidents."

"Where too?" Jaime practically hissed out, feeling more shocked by the second.

"Area 51." The Dynacracker answered, looking at the younger female who gasped.

"I remember it all clearly," Dyna suddenly stated. "There were quite a few Zygon families there along with a couple of Silurians, a Drahvin, two Xerons, a Morok, a group of Lurmans, a Vinvocci or three and a lot more. And we were all treated like nothing more than wild animals."

Jaime could tell Dyna was angry because the console room had turned cold.

"And even though I'm not religious, I found myself hoping that Ed would know where I was and get me out of it."

Jaime watched the Hybrid Time Lady's ancient blue eyes take on an odd longing. It was obvious she missed that boyfriend of hers. "But the thing is, ye're here right now," the Scots-girl spoke up. "Which means ye got out of there. How did tha' happen?"

The Dynacracker looked over at Jaime with a hint of a smile. "Oh, that's another story for another time!" She said rather cryptically and Jaime just shrugged her shoulders.


	62. An Adventure of a Lifetime

When Alexia woke up on the Torchwood sofa she had an absolute bear of a headache. And she knew it wasn't just any old headache, but the familiar hangover headache that comes from drinking too much alcohol. Which was odd because she couldn't remember drinking any alcohol recently. When she sat up she groaned miserably at the pain in her head and the sick feeling in her stomach. She groaned even more when she remembered what she said to both Doctors and her daughter. That was the problem with alcohol. It may be nice, but it caused loose lips and she hadn't meant to say what she said to them.

"Feeling a bit dusty?" Came the humoured American drawl of Jack Harkness and Alexia looked up at him, wincing at the lights.

"Just a bit, aye," she replied quietly. "Just how much did I drink?"

Jack furrowed his brow at her question. "You didn't drink any alcohol," the immortal told her. "You ate some of those Gallifreyan Ulanda berries. And they contain a high amount of ethanol. They are what made you drunk."

Alexia shook her head in disbelief and moaned in pain. She couldn't believe The Doctor's planet had alcoholic berries. It was bloody ridiculous!

"Here, take this!" Jack offered.

When Alexia looked up at what the immortal had, he held out a pill and a glass of water.

"What is this?" She asked suspiciously. "It's not Retcon is it?"

A surprised expression appeared on Jack's face, then he chuckled, humoured at Alexia's question. "No, it's paracetamol, for your hangover!"

With a weak smile, Alexia took the pill from Jack and swallowed it, followed by the water. Afterwards she rubbed her face. "How long have I been asleep?" She now asked. "And where is everybody?"

"You've been asleep for over an hour," Jack told her. "As for everyone else, Martha and Mickey are on a job, Gwen is at home and Ianto is cleaning up the Archives."

Alexia scowled at his reply. She hadn't wanted to know the where-abouts of his team. "No, I mean where's my daughter, where's the Doctors and Rose?" She asked.

"Oh, right!" Jack looked sheepish. "They've gone back to your original universe to rescue the Doctor's daughter, Jenny."

The woman nodded faintly in understanding. It probably meant they'd be gone for some time. With a sigh, and finding that her headache was mostly gone, Alexia stood up and wondered what she should do.

"I take it you feel better already?" Jack asked her.

"Apparently so!" She replied, looking at the immortal suspiciously. "Did you use an alien painkiller?" She asked.

"No, I did not." Jack replied, yet smiled. He was impressed with how perceptive she was. "If you really are feeling better then feel free to explore the hub. But don't go outside, don't go near the cells and don't go near the Rift Monitor."

"Okay." Alexia took in Jack's rules.

"I'll be in the Archives with Ianto," Jack quickly added. "So don't go in there either."

Alexia nodded and watched Jack walk away. When he was gone she chuckled with humour. They obviously weren't in the Archives to sort out the rubbish the Rift sends through.

A screech from above caught her attention and Alexia looked up to see Myfanwy flying about. "Hello there, you beautiful creature!" She muttered.

After awhile the woman decided to follow Jack's advice and explored the hub, going over to the computer stations. Alexia had wanted to get online to search this Earth's history but the computers were password protected, so that was out of the question. And she hadn't even heard of Meadows Software before. Did Microsoft exist in this universe? Muttering under her breath, Alexia moved on and came across a set of stairs that led to Jack's office and the greenhouse. He hadn't mentioned it but she was probably not allowed up there either.

So she continued on and came across the Conference Room. There was a table in there, along with a metallic grey cylindrical object. Alexia stared at it, recognising its shape from 'The Name of The Doctor'. It was a TARDIS. A one that was yet to use its Chameleon Circuit. At first she wondered how and why it got here, until she vaguely remembered Jaime mentioning it at some point. Her daughter had her very own TARDIS.

Positively grinning now, Alexia walked away and would have gone over to the kitchen if she hadn't noticed the Doctor's TARDIS standing beside the lower part of the Water Tower. It was big, blue and beautiful and Alexia found herself approaching it, completely mesmerised. "Oh, look at you!" She said. "Hello beautiful." She put her hand on the TARDIS door and closed her eyes as she listened and felt the humming of the TARDIS. The old girl felt so real, even sounded so real. She couldn't help thinking that if she were to open the door all she would find was a fake background. It scared her that it was just a prop and she'd wake up to find she was still in her home universe.

And then, just to confirm she wasn't dreaming, there was a weird grinding noise from the TARDIS that made Alexia's eyes flash open and she quickly jumped back from the Time Machine in surprise. "Okay, that was unusual." She muttered, staring at the Police Box. "Were you agreeing with me?" Alexia asked but the TARDIS remained quiet. She snorted, realising if she started talking to a Police Box elsewhere people might think she was crazy. "Umm...I wonder if you actually open with a click of fingers?" Alexia said and clicked her fingers. Nothing happened, the doors didn't even open. "Okay...maybe I'm not doing it right." She muttered thoughtfully and tried several more times by clicking her fingers in different ways. Yet the doors remained shut.

A disappointed frown appeared on Alexia's face until an odd humming sound was heard. It sounded like an electric car. Then she moved further back from the Time Machine when it seemed to wobble. Around the same time that happened the Rift Alarm went off. "What in Sanity!" She exclaimed as both the sound and wobbling stopped for a couple of seconds before starting up again.

Jack and Ianto came running into the Main Hub. "What the hell is going on?" Jack shouted over the noise of the Rift Alarm until it suddenly stopped. "You didn't touch the Rift Manipulator did you?" He demanded.

Alexia shook her head. "Something weird happened with the TARDIS. It went all wobbly." She explained.

"Wobbly?" Jack uttered, staring at the TARDIS. "You saying something's gotten in?" He asked, his hand inching towards his gun.

"I don't know," Alexia replied. "But I do remember something similar happening before."

The immortal glanced at the woman. "Oh, yeah? What happened last time?" He asked.

"It was The Master." Alexia replied without thinking and she saw him go stiff.

That was enough for Jack to spring into action. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the TARDIS. Gasping in surprise, Alexia, along with Ianto, stared at Jack, realising his year with The Master must have affected him quite a lot.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Ianto asked.

"If it is The Master, then we've gotta be ready!" Jack answered as he glared at the TARDIS.

"But didn't you say that The Master was dead, you told me he was shot dead." Ianto spoke up, sounding worried.

"You can never tell with Time Lords," Jack told him. "He could have been faking."

The squeak of the TARDIS door told him it was being opened and all three held their breaths as they waited for whoever it was to step out.

* * *

Jaime stepped out of the TARDIS and was surprised to see Jack, stood next to her mother and Ianto, pointing a gun at her and the TARDIS, a feeling of confusion and anticipation washing off her mum and Ianto. "Wha' are ye daein' Jack?" She asked as J.D stepped out after her.

The Half-Time Lord narrowed his eyes at the gun that Jack held. "What's with the gun, Jack?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uhh...it's nothing!" Jack chuckled and put his gun away.

"Why did ye think it was The Master?" Jaime asked once she read their minds, only to feel a flash of annoyance from her mum.

"The Master?" John exclaimed. "He's not even alive!"

"Yeah, well blame her," Jack looked at Alexia. "She mentioned him."

Alexia sighed in annoyance. "I only mentioned him because the TARDIS did this wobbly thing, like when it did in 'Logopolis'."

John raised a surprised brow.

"The Master materialised inside an actual police box..."

"The very same police box The Doctor materialised around." J.D said. "Yes, I figured that was the issue."

Jack looked curious. "So does that mean the other Time Lady materialised around the Doctor's TARDIS?" He asked, only to be disappointed when John shook his head.

"No, Dyna materialised in the Medbay, but it seems the TARDIS acted as if another materialised around her." He replied.

John moved away from the TARDIS and headed over to the conference room while Jaime walked with her mother.

"How did you get on?" Jack then asked as he and Ianto followed them. "Did you find Jenny?"

"Yep!" J.D popped the 'p'. "She's safe and she's doing well as can be."

The immortal nodded and grinned. "How long are you staying?" He queried. Mainly because he wanted to get to know Jenny in his own way.

"Not long. We just wanted to check on how our TARDIS was doing." John replied. Jaime glanced over at her mum when she felt her disappointment and sadness. Did she think she would be left at Torchwood?

"Oh, so this is just a flying visit?" Jack also sounded disappointed.

"Aye, it is." Jaime replied, frowning at him.

When they all walked into the Conference Room both Jaime and John suddenly stopped and closed their eyes.

"Doc? Jaime?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, she's pleased to see us!" The Half-Time Lord stated with a smile, opened his eyes and approached the younger TARDIS. Jaime watched as he put his hand on the young TARDIS before joining him.

"Has she finished growing?" Jack questioned.

"No' yet," Jaime told him. "Still no' ready."

"She will be in a couple of months though," John added. "Then she'll fly."

Jaime grinned and also put her hand on the cylinder shape of the young TARDIS, feeling the humming inside. "No' long now." She muttered. Then she felt another bout of worry wash off her mother.

J.D also felt it and looked back at the woman with a frown. "Something in your mind?" He asked.

Alexia glared at him. She really didn't like her thoughts being easily violated like this. After that thought she noticed her daughter looking suitably guilty. "Is that it then? You're all just going to go off travelling again? I've barely seen Jaime at all."

A sheepish smile appeared on John's face and he shifted awkwardly on his feet before turning his attention to Jaime. "I'll leave that for you, Earth-girl," he told her and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be in the TARDIS." And he turned and walked out of the Conference Room. "Don't take too long!" He called back.

And then Jack and Ianto decided to leave the room aswell, leaving Jaime and Alexia alone.

Leaning against the young TARDIS, Jaime stared at her mum, catching random thoughts from her. They were mostly about needing to get a job, finding somewhere to live, and, most curious, needing to know the history of the world. Well, her mother didn't need to worry about that just yet. "Ye didnae really think I'd jus' leave ye at Torchwood did ye?" Jaime asked and a look of surprise appeared on Alexia's face. "Come with us." She suggested.

A moment of excitement swept through the woman before she managed to calm herself down again. Being a 'Doctor Who' fan ever since she'd first started watching the Fifth Doctor episodes, she'd always wondered what it would be like to travel through time and space. "You want me to join you?" Alexia asked. "On the TARDIS?" Jaime nodded with a big grin. "No, I'm not sure," her mum shook her head. "What if it's dangerous? All those dodgy aliens and planets..."

But Jaime shook her head. "Nae, nae, it's no' dangerous. It never is. No' when I'm around."

A hint of a smile appeared on Alexia's face, though she was yet to be convinced. "Are you sure about that? I mean, I don't want to be captured by Cybermen or gunned down by Daleks...or even get lost on another planet."

Jaime frowned in confusion, wondering why her mother seemed so reluctant to travel with them. Her thoughts suggested she wanted to be on the TARDIS. Unless she was looking for the right words to be convinced. "Nae, it's no' dangerous. It's never dangerous. It's more like an adventure..." Jaime grinned suddenly. "It's no' just any old adventure. It's an adventure of a lifetime!" She now quoted. "D'ye want tae come with me?"

Alexia smiled widely, recognising what her daughter just said. She sighed as if she'd been endlessly egged on. "Okay, I'll come with you," she said. "But only for one trip or two. Not all of us can afford to endlessly travel through time."

Jaime giggled, knowing it was never just one trip, stepped forward and took a hold of her mum's hand. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" She exclaimed happily, feeling amusement from her mum, and hurried out of the Conference Room with her mum in tow.

They were almost at the older TARDIS when Alexia halted in her steps. "Jack!" She called when she spotted him near the kitchen. "Can you find me somewhere local?" She requested and Jack was confused for moment until he realised what she meant.

"I'm already on it." He called back.

Jaime remembered something important too. "Is tha' Dimension Portal still open?" She asked, remembering she had left it open.

"Don't worry about that, it's all sorted." He replied.

"Oh, right. And the Cornish Pixies?" She then asked.

"Them too." Was Jack's reply.

Jaime stared at Jack suspiciously. It annoyed her so much that she couldn't read Jack's mind. It was always such a black hole of nothing. "Right, fair enough!" She muttered before pulling her mum into the TARDIS.

Jack and Ianto watched as the Time Machine dematerialised from the hub.


	63. Several Months Later

This is the last chapter of this story. The next one will be 'Alexia's Adventures in Time and Space, chronicling what happened between the previous chapter and this chapter. Followed by 'Timeless and Omnipotent', Jaime and J.D's adventures on their own TARDIS.

* * *

It was mid 2010 now and The Doctor and Co had been gone for some time. During that time, Jack Harkness was horrified to learn that The Master was still alive. And he'd only found that out when the whole world turned into The Master around Christmas time. Luckily, a quick phone call to The Doctor told him it would only last several hours. Apparently they'd already been through it! Thankfully the Master Race really was just temporary and Jack, along with everyone else, got his first real glance at Gallifrey before it disappeared again. Since then, there had been no strange incidents, apart from the usual Torchwood variety.

Currently, Jack was busy in his office with paperwork, Martha and Mickey were sat at a computer work station chatting away and Ianto was in the tourist information centre. Well, he was in the tourist information centre, because a couple of seconds later the cog door opened and Ianto walked into the hub with Gwen and Rhys, who was holding baby Anwen.

"Look who's here." Ianto called out.

Martha saw that the married couple had brought little Anwen with them and grinned. She rushed over, with Mickey following her, and started cooing over the baby.

"Aww, isn't she beautiful." Martha cooed while Mickey congratulated both Gwen and Rhys.

Jack had heard Ianto's call and now he was walking down the steps to greet the new parents. "Hey, good to see you." He said to them and smiled at the sight of the baby. Then he hugged Gwen and she hugged him back. "You got a couple of weeks to go before you return to work." the immortal spoke up.

A smile appeared on Gwen's face as she stepped back from Jack. "I know that," she replied. "I just thought we'd visit you, see how you lot are doing."

Jack chuckled. Only Gwen would worry about everyone else whilst on maternity leave. "And the baby? How's she doing?" Jack asked next.

"Anwen spends most nights wide awake." Rhys replied, sounding tired.

"Most babies tend to do that in the first few weeks." Jack explained. He should know, after all he was a father himself.

Rhys opened his mouth to reply to this but an odd grinding noise halted him. "What's that?" He panicked as an unusual wind picked up. Anwen shifted and whined in his arms.

"It sounds like you're not the only ones visiting." Martha said.

Rhys watched in wide-eyed disbelief as a 1960's era police phone box appeared out of thin air across the hub. "How the hell?" He uttered.

The door opened with a squeak and out stepped The Doctor. He was followed out by Rose, Jaime, J.D, Jenny, Alexia, Amy and Rory.

Jaime turned her attention to the others standing across the hub when she heard the cry of a baby. She grinned and hurried over to them. "You had Anwen then?" She asked Gwen before looking at the baby, feeling surprise wash off the happy couple. "She's such a pretty wee girl." She cooed at the baby.

"Who the hell are you?" Rhys asked, panicking a little. "How'd you know her name?"

Gwen tried to calm him down in case he upset the baby.

"Hold on, is she that psychic girl you mentioned?" He asked his wife.

Jaime grinned widely. "Aye! I'm The Omni," she introduced herself to Rhys. "But you can call me Jaime.

"And I'm Doctor John-David Smith," John introduced next as he had followed Jaime. "But you can call me J.D or John if you want."

Rhys continued to stare so Gwen told him who the others were.

Meanwhile Jack had noticed something different. Jaime's Scottish accent was less harsh than it had previously been and J.D was wearing tight looking trousers instead of the usual baggy jeans. He liked it. Then his attention turned to the unfamiliar blonde. "Hello!" Jack called out and began to approach her. "You must be Jenny. I'm Captain..."

"Don't you even dare, Jack." The Doctor's growled warning halted him in his steps.

"I was just..."

"Yes. And for you that's first base." The Doctor growled, his arm protectively around Jenny.

The young Time Lady rolled her eyes. "Dad, it's okay!" She said, pushed his arm off her, and in a blink of an eye she Flash Stepped towards Jack, surprising the immortal so much he stumbled backwards. "Hi, I'm Jenny Smith," she introduced herself. "I know you're Jack Harkness because I've seen a parallel version of you." Jack stared at Jenny with wide eyes. "And before you ask, yes, I do have Superpowers like my sister."

"Sister? What?" The immortal was confused. Very much confused. So it was left to the Doctor to explain everything.

When Mickey saw his old friend he hugged her while Martha watched them. "How are you?" He asked Rose after stepping back from her.

"I'm alright," the blonde replied, a hint of a smile on her face. "You?" She then asked.

He nodded and also smiled. "I did it, I finally did it." He said and Rose gasped, looking over at Martha.

"He asked you?"

Martha nodded. "Yeah, he did." She replied.

"And did you say 'yes'?" Rose asked next.

"What do you think!" Martha replied and held up her left hand that had a ring on it.

"Oh, that's amazing." Rose squealed and hugged Martha. Once she stepped back, Rose looked a tad sheepish. "I don't mean to overshadow yours but..." She too held up her left hand that also had a ring on it. Martha and Mickey stared at it.

"Wow, look at the size of that thing," Mickey uttered. "What is it?"

"The Doctor said its a White Point Diamond." Rose told them.

"It's beautiful," Martha said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks...and that's not the only thing..." Rose said and put her hand on her stomach.

The engaged couple understood immediately.

"Are you...?" Martha asked and Rose nodded with a grin. "How far along?" Was Martha's next question.

"A month and a half." Rose replied.

The Doctor watched, grinning like a loon as Martha squealed excitedly and pulled Rose into a hug.

"Congratulations, Doctor." Jack happily uttered after following the conversation between the two females.

"Thank you," The Doctor replied, still grinning. "I still can't believe it. I keep expecting to wake up and think it's all a dream."

Jack grinned. "But it isn't and you've got a baby on the way! C'mere!" Jack pulled his friend in for a hug and the Time Lord hugged back, smiling happily. "Was there a reason you all came here?" The immortal asked.

"Uhh, yeah, there was actually." The Doctor replied, looking at Jaime and John over Jack's shoulder. They were still busy mooning over baby Anwen.

But Alexia got there before the Doctor could. "Don't you two have a TARDIS to check on?" She inquired, worried that if they cooed over Gwen's baby any longer they would become broody. She didn't want to be a grandmother in her early thirties.

"Och, good idea!" Jaime spoke up and grinned, while John looked mildly irritated at Alexia. Taking a hold of his hand, Jaime gave him a stern expression where it was obvious they were mentally conversing with each other. Then they ran off towards the Conference Room with everyone else following them.

* * *

Once they entered the Conference Room the two Half-Time Lords approached the younger TARDIS while everyone else watched. They could feel the young Time Machine's happiness over their return and amusement at their anticipation of flying her.

John put his hand on the grey cylinder surface and closed his eyes, followed by a smile. "Wizard! She's definitely finished building herself," he said. "She's ready."

"Well that's brilliant. But are you sure?" The Doctor asked. "When TARDIS' are in their original shape they tend to have doors. Shouldn't she have a door?"

Looking at his brother, J.D realised he had a point. "Oh, umm..." Then he turned his attention to the young TARDIS and frowned, trying to find some kind of seam. He even started a trek around the capsule in order to find said door.

Meanwhile, Jaime, brow furrowed, felt somewhat inquisitive. Something told her the way in was simple. She too placed her hand on the grey surface, closed her eyes and inquired how to get in. When she got her answer she laughed and opened her eyes.

"What's funny?" Gwen asked. She was now holding baby Anwen because Rhys was too freaked out. He couldn't handle his wife working within an alien-like environment and chasing after aliens. But he couldn't handle time travel and super psychic people.

"I've figured out how to get in," Jaime replied. "And you'll like this mum. Do you remember telling us how you tried to get into the TARDIS by clicking your fingers?"

Alexia nodded her head. "Uh-huh. The Doctor said that it would never open up that way and John said some shit about 'Doctor Who' not being real.

Ignoring the future mother-in-law, J.D immediately understood what Jaime was saying. "No way!" He uttered, grinning.

"Aye, we've got keyless entry." Jaime replied.

"That's rubbish," Amy spoke up. "It would mean anybody could get into that TARDIS."

But Jaime shook her head. "No, this TARDIS is keyed to our DNA, so only me and John can open it." She looked over at the Doctor. "You try it, dad, see if it works." She suggested. There was a wave of confusion in the room from those who weren't currently traveling with The Doctor and Co.

"Okay..." The Time Lord took a step forward and clicked his fingers. Nothing happened.

"Jack, you try it now." Jaime requested.

Jack did as he was told and once again nothing happened.

"Now," Jaime looked at John with a big smile. "You try it."

The Half-Time Lord turned to the younger Time Machine and clicked his fingers. To his surprise, and everyone else watching, a door appeared on the cylinder surface.

"Wow, it actually worked!" Mickey said.

"Of course it worked," Jaime replied. "She'll only open for us two!" She said with a grin.

J.D slid the door open and and walked in, whistling in appreciation when he saw the console room. "Oh, Molto bene!" He exclaimed in awe. "That is outstanding."

Very curious, Jaime followed her bond-mate into the younger TARDIS and stared around the console room in amazement. "Och, she completely out-did herself. It beautiful." She said.

The console room looked similar to the console room in the older TARDIS but with some noticeable differences. The console room was coral and the lighting around the room was a mix of yellow and green, while the hexagonal Roundels were lighted up in blue. The flight seat wasn't an old car seat but some sort of leather two seated tub-seat. The console also looked similar to the one in the old girl, except it looked more High Tech than 'borrowed parts' version. Even the monitor looked high tech.

"Blimey!" The Doctor exclaimed as he looked around the console room. "It's as if she got tips from the Old Girl." He said, and was joined by Rose, Alexia, Jack, Ianto, Martha, Mickey and Rory.

"Well, she is her daughter after all!" J.D replied to his brother before activating the console.

It lit up, followed by the strange electric car-type hum as the Little Girl got herself ready.

"And she's just as beautiful," Alexia spoke up, proud of her daughter. "Look at that," she then pointed to the tub-seat. "She's even got modernised seating instead of an old junkyard car seat."

The Doctor silently shook his head and rolled his eyes while Rose giggled at his reaction.

A smile appeared on Jaime's face. "She really likes that compliment." She said.

John typed a set of co-ordinates into the monitor and then looked up at everyone else. "We're going to take her for a test flight now, so anyone who doesn't want to come along can leave now." He specifically looked at Alexia. "And we're most likely going somewhere adult." He felt surprise from Jaime.

Alexia simply smiled and folded her arms. "Alright, mister, I get the hint." She said, smirking when she saw him grimace. After hugging her daughter and wishing her good luck, she turned away and exited the TARDIS.

"Good luck." The Doctor also told his brother. "And have fun." Rose finished. They too exited the TARDIS, taking Rory with them while Mickey and Martha followed behind.

"Great, looks like we're staying!" Jack uttered, pulling Ianto over to the two seater tub-seat.

"We are?" A surprised Ianto asked as they sat down.

"Uh-huh. Where were you thinking of going?" He asked the pilots.

John chuckled at Jack's eagerness. "Planet Bliss," he answered the former Time Agent before turning his attention to Jaime, hand on the lever. "Ready?" He asked.

Jaime grinned. "Aye!" She replied, snuggling into him.

Outside, Alexia, the Doctor, Rose, Rory, Amy, Jenny, Mickey, Martha and Gwen watched as the door slid shut on the younger TARDIS.

Gwen suddenly looked panicked. "Wait! Where's Jack and Ianto?" She asked.

The Doctor looked around too and rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace. "Looks like they stayed aboard." He told the Welshwoman.

Gwen groaned. "I'm still on Maternity leave. If he's gone for months like last time I'll kill him!"

"I doubt they'd be gone for that long. This TARDIS is practically new." The Time Lord replied.

They all watched as the Chameleon Circuit was activated, the young TARDIS turning into a 1960's police box, until all in a span of a few seconds, it changed multiple times before finally stopping on an old timey red telephone box. After that it hummed away, temporal wind and all.


End file.
